Deus Ex Machina
by BMIK
Summary: Rufus has purchased himself a new toy from Hojo, a doll created to imitate human mannerisms almost too well. How close to human can a robot be without starting to question who it is? Reno/Rufus/Yazoo, Sephiroth/Cloud, Co-written with kiki-slasha
1. Chapter 1

**BMIK: **_Hello and welcome to yet another fic. This is actually a story following my one-shot 'Doll', but Kiki-slasha (and the many awesome reviews I got) convinced me that it had potential for a multi-chaptered 'sequel'. And it´s Renzoo, yay ^___^  
_

_For those who haven´t read 'Doll' here´s a short summary:_ Rufus Shinra, an introverted eccentric with money to burn, purchases a new 'Doll' from Hojo, owner of a company who creates robots that are specialized in taking care of their masters sexual needs and desires. This new Doll is something very special though; it is 100% organic and all that distinguishes it from a human is its lack of a free will.

**Kiki-slasha:** _Ever since reading BMIK's story "Doll" it put all sorts of ideas in my head for the story, and she has agreed to write a sequel of it with me. Talk about the ultimate fan service! So of course, thanks to BMIK for her wonderful story in the first place and for being so open to co-authoring. Hope you can all enjoy it like I have! _

**(Yazoo: Kiki-slasha**

**Hojo: BMIK)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Prologue*

The time he spent alone in the dark laboratory never mattered. His creator had left, turning all the lights off, and he'd shut down partially, his system on sleep mode until reactivated by the lights coming on. His breathing commands were still active, as were the protocols that kept his blood running to his flesh. He blinked, he swallowed, but other than that there was no measure of the passage of time. The doll model Yazoo swallowed six hundred and forty-three times before the lights turned back on. His eyes opened and he observed his maker, waiting for a command.

Hojo carelessly walked past the unfinished machines that piled up in his laboratory. He didn´t even spare them a glance anymore. Obsolete rubbish. No, this was the past, the future stood right in front of him, cool and perfect as ever, beauty incarnated in every possible way.

With the ghost of a smile, Hojo intertwined his hands behind his back and ordered,

"Yazoo, activate." It was time for a last few tests before his masterpiece would be delivered to Rufus Shinra. Not that this tests were necessary, Hojo knew that his creation was absolutely above any flaw, he simply loved to get another demonstration of his genius.

Yazoo's body jerked at the command, his system restoring itself to readiness. He tilted his head slightly towards his creator, the small movement disturbed a few silver strands around his face and caught on his eyelashes. He only blinked, not appearing to heed the tickle on his skin.

Satisfied, Hojo turned, starting to walk around his doll with idle movements.

"What is the first law of robotics?" It was just standard procedure, but still it thrilled him to no end to hear this living, breathing thing, this human organism react like the most refined machine.

"A robot may not injure a human being, or, though inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." Yazoo's voice was another aspect that Hojo was particularly proud of. It was soft but distinctly male. Previous tests had explored intonation and pitch; he could moan and sigh, whimper and command. But, for now, his default was mild with a hint of interest.

"Second law," Hojo commanded, rather distractedly. There was no need of course to praise a machine for doing the job it was supposed to do. There was no need to pay attention to what Yazoo actually said either, because it was, of course, exactly what he had been asked for, down to the last letter. So Hojo took his time to admire the smooth, naked skin stretching over a perfectly toned body, tight, firm buttock, the elegant curve of a hip, long legs… Yes, it had indeed been a pleasure to condition and program Yazoo, and he had taken this task upon himself… His hand slipped away from behind his back to glide over an impeccable, beautifully shaped calf. Oh, he would miss this doll. But it wasn´t like he couldn´t make a new one, and even though this was perfection already the next one would surely get even better.

The signal of being touched registered and Yazoo's flesh raised underneath Hojo's hand, tiny bumps textured along his skin.

"A robot must obey orders given it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law." Yazoo's voice remained smooth--he had not yet been asked to react any more than the autonomous responses of his flesh.

Third Law?" Hojo drawled, his glasses glittering coldly in the sterile room. Maybe he should check on the doll´s special functions as well, he pondered, as his skinny fingers travelled up Yazoo´s leg like a hungry spider. Then a thin, derisive smile twisted his lips and he withdraw his hand. They were running a bit late already, and he wouldn´t give up his professionalism over a piece of organic junk.

"A robot must protect it's own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First and Second Laws." The laws governed every task he had to perform, and Yazoo had listed them countless times to his creator as part of his procedural command checks. He had noticed the withdraw of Hojo's touch--apparently there would be no use of his specially programmed behaviours...

"Who is the Master you will obey?" Hojo finally asked, and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Rufus Shinra." Yazoo said, although only hours before it would have been a different name. The transfer of authority had been made flawlessly as soon as the transaction had been verified.

"Well, well." The doctor nodded his head more to himself, once again impressed what wonder his shrewd mind had created. "Move to your box now and deactivate once you are in there. You will lay dormant until your Master receives and turns you on again." With a dismissive gesture, Hojo stepped away from the podium and called for the robot who had waited with his box outside the lab until he was called via remote. The smooth, metallic machine rolled in, box in its gripper arms, and stopped right in front of the doll.

Yazoo nodded, stepping one foot from the podium and into the padded interior of the carrier. It would protect his flesh from bruising during delivery, and still let enough air into the container through the holes on the outside to allow him to breathe. Yazoo positioned himself against the back of the box, arms at his sides, for a snug fit against the padding. As the light was extinguished by the lid, and the sound of the other robot screwing the fastenings on, Yazoo had a small flash of sensation, he had been programmed with those after all--apprehension. But then the command to deactivate won over and his eyes closed, his breathing slowed and he fell into a robot's equivalent of sleep.

tbc

* * *

**So, this was our first try... You think it´s worth continuing? **

**Please tell us and there might be more chapters ^__^**

***Bows down in advanced thanks***

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and we do not make any money from this. The Three Laws Of Robotic were borrowed from Isaac Asimov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 1*

Reno was dozing in his comfortable office chair, feet on the desk and hands behind his head. This was one of the moments of his job he really loved: Tseng was guarding the boss during one of his meetings, leaving Reno behind to 'guard' the office. There really wasn´t anything to take care of here really, everything was already safely locked behind plain, smooth walls and apart from the monochrome, almost empty desk (save for the redhead´s feet) there wasn´t anything else in the huge room. Rufus obviously didn´t think much of useless decoration, at least in his working environment… But it was fine with Reno, and meant less work for him. In case of an attack the place would be cramped with all kinds of defensive robots to fend off anyone who was stupid enough to try to invade the president´s residence… Not that this was even possible anyway. They were on the top floor of the highest building in the city (mirroring Rufus´ status at the top of society) and all flying objects were running a few stores below at most. No, the air space here was clean, and the only thing that managed to sneak in were a few dull rays of sunlight from the large window behind. Reno grinned contentedly into the silence, sighed, and was slowly drifting off into colourful dreams about the nice stripper girls from his favorite after-work-place, when the buzzer went off suddenly and sent him nearly off to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Irritably he rubbed his sleepy face and adjusted his goggles, before he pushed the small silver button of the intercom.

"What?!"

"Delivery for Rufus Shinra," was the mechanic reply and again Reno cursed the New Age. Damn robots! How wonderful it would have been to give the delivery man a good piece of his tired mind now! But the damn machines would just politely listen to his ranting and with a standard "We are sorry you were dissatisfied with our service. Please feel free to call xxx-ooo-xxx and we will try to solve the problem."

So the redhead saved his breath and just opened the door with a grumpy,

"C´mon in, yo." He wondered curiously what it was now his boss had purchased again, though…

The steel alloy bot came through, the post insignia stamped onto the metal of his chest. Behind him rolled a large crate, sealed with red security tape around the lid to prove it hadn't been tampered with. The bot extended an "arm" towards Reno, the digital display reading "sign below" and a stylus clipped beside it.

"You will receive the delivery on behalf of Rufus Shinra?" The automated voice questioned, recognizing that Reno was not the recipient from the unobtrusive retina scan that it had performed upon being let in. It was standard procedure for Automail bots to do so as inconspicuously as possible. "Please sign below and state your name."

"Reno, vice head of security for Rufus Shinra. You wanna check my eyeball again or what?" Reno replied snarkily and pulled down one of his lower eyelids in a rather ambiguous gesture. Of course the machine did not react, and so he just sighed and put his scrawly handwriting on the display.

"No payment on delivery required, thank you for choosing Automail for all of your shipping needs. Holiday shipping made easy with free overseas delivery within a specific weight class and package tracking so you never lose sight of your loved one's gifts--" The bot started rhyming off the list of shipping deals and special offers that its company was holding.

"Ah, leave me the hell alone, yo!" Reno ordered rather haughtily, just to have the last word, and imperiously waved the machine out the door, still spouting it's advertising. How he hated that they were just everywhere! Sure, they were practical and safe, and efficient and shit, but still, he couldn´t stand them! He was probably alone with that opinion, and he knew better than to openly show his discomfort, but that didn´t change anything about the facts: he didn´t trust the machines even as far as he could throw them.

Once the sliding doors had closed again, and he was sure that the Automail bot was gone, Reno scratched his red mane and inspected the big box. Hm, looked strange... Maybe he first should have a look at it? Maybe it was a bomb or something.... It was highly unlikely that it would have gotten up here through the ridiculously tight security, but one could never know, could one? Shrugging, curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed a small mechanism at the side of the box and with a sigh and only the slightest puff of air the crate opened.

The lid lifted away, the electronic fastenings folded it over to the outside of the box and revealed the contents. Damn. Definitely not a bomb then. For a moment, Reno wondered whether or not he should have opened the container. The doll that lay inside was still, save for the occasional rise and fall of his chest. So it did still have to breathe...

The lights stimulated Yazoo's preliminary systems, causing him to restart basic functions. His eyes opened, though did not focus on anything, and he waited for the spoken command to activate fully.

"Oh. Grrrrreat. It´s the zombie." Reno´s palm met with his forehead as he made a step back to glance at the 'Doll'-thing, lying or more: standing in its box like an over-dimensional Barbie doll. And of course it just HAD to be naked.

Groaning, Reno tried to withdraw his azure eyes from the puppet's very well developed nether regions and paced a bit through the room, thinking about what he should do now. Thinking proved to be rather difficult though, when it felt like someone--someTHING was staring holes into one's head with those creepy, empty orbs!

"Just shut yer damn eyes, will ya?" the redhead frowned, stopping, and turning towards the delivery to see it react to his command.

But the voice command wasn't right--Yazoo couldn't comprehend it in this state. His basic programming, which allowed his muscles to stabilize him, kept his heart beating, kept him breathing--weren't developed to respond to verbal requests. His eyes remained open, silently watching the frustrated man with little recognition that he was even there at all other than his eyes tracking Reno's movement.

"Uhm…" Reno scratched his head again as nothing happened and the freak kept staring at him. He blinked a few times before he warily crept nearer. Maybe this thing did work with an on/off button after all? Sighing, and feeling quite uncomfortable, Reno hesitantly reached out and around the doll's neck to feel it up for a small button. His fingertips brushed over the smooth, cool skin and he grudgingly had to admit that it felt really velvety… But apart from a cervical vertebra he didn´t find anything at all. "Damn," he murmured, withdrawing his hand and wiping it at his pants as if he´d just touched something slimy.. His fingertips were still tingling from the contact. Creepy.

"How the hell can I turn you on, eh?" he asked the doll, more rhetorically, and sized him up again in a slightly unnerved manner. He wasn´t sure if this was even falling into his field of duty, but the thing could still explode into their faces, right? Better make sure it didn´t. So his hand suddenly sneaked out again as he followed a sudden epiphany, and squeezed the puppet's nose.

Yazoo's breathing was effected for a moment, a small cough reaction in the back of his throat caused Reno to jump back, thinking he'd done it, but then the doll continued to stare blankly at him.

Somewhere far back in his reaction protocols, Yazoo knew it had never taken this long after the lights to go on before he was activated, and the dull sensation of having his nose pinched just wasn't logical at all.

"Okay, okay…" Reno took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. For a moment he'd really thought the thing would emit some poisonous gas through his…it's… mouth. Had Hojo really meant what he said when he claimed that the Doll was made from a human body? Maybe the bad gasses came out elsewhere then… Wrinkling his nose, Reno told himself not to be silly and get this over with. He'd do that, no problem. He had made it to the damn vice head of security, he wouldn't let some friggin' Doll creep him out!

"Where else could it be…" His eyes glided over the naked, perfect body again, taking in the pale, perfect skin, long, slender limbs and the angelic, stoic face, when another thought hit him and his eyes darted up to a white chest again. It couldn´t be…? But seeing that Hojo, the twisted bastard, was the creator of that thing, it was a very plausible possibility.

Hesitantly reaching out again, one hand in his pocket and his eyes almost turned away, Reno caught a rosy nipple and pinched it really hard, before sneaking his hand back.

Yazoo's main purpose was to be able to please his masters sexually. His sexual reaction commands therefor had been inputted, tested and repeatedly reinforced to make sure he would not malfunction...so when the touch registered on one of his sensitive areas, Yazoo's mouth parted and he gasped, a rosy blush blossomed on his cheeks. Even though he hadn't been activated fully, Hojo had made sure that he would always be responsive--after all, you never knew what the customer might like...

"Oh my…" Inwardly cringing, Reno willed the heat that tainted his cheeks away, and hastily stuffed his hand back into his pocket. Actually this was not the reaction he had anticipated. "Uhm… you on now?" he still asked, hoping against all hopes, but of course the doll remained just as motionless. "…Please?" he added with a whisper, leaning forward so he could breathe it into the thing´s perfect ear. He just hoped no one would come in now and see him in this really embarrassing situation, he had an image to maintain! But the damn bastard didn´t even bat an eyelash. Frustrated, Reno backed away, awkwardly eyeing the second nipple. "Well, it´s your own fault," he warned the thing with a slightly gleeful undertone and twirled the other nub between his fingertips. "Whoa, it really does feel realistic…" the redhead muttered to himself, a little bit in awe, and brushing the erect dot for at least thirty-seconds, he licked his lips in fascination, before he realized what he was actually doing and abruptly let go, gulping and clearing his throat.

Yazoo had let out another whimper when Reno had grasped the other nipple, his back arching slightly into the stimulus. Though his eyes didn't close, his eyelids fluttered and his lips parted, a moist pink tongue appearing between them to wet his bottom lip. If he had been fully activated, his reactions would be stronger and he'd be able to judge how to act based on the expressions and body language of his master, but even with only his primary functions activated, his body still leaned towards the contact. Yazoo had to rebalance himself as Reno let go, taking a short step out of the shipping container.

It was a strange sensation that his neural network hadn't been exposed to very much in Hojo's training. To only be partially aware of physical stimuli and having very little control over the logical algorithms that his programming chose to react to. Yazoo felt a strange desire to be activated--so that this feeling would end.

"Oh fuck." Reno groaned and licked his lips, trying to tear his eyes away from the doll and jumping a little back when it made a step forward. His hands started to sweat, and the room had gotten extremely hot all of a sudden. The turk fumbled with his already loose necktie and wished that for once Tseng or Rude were here to help him out of his misery. Of course the doll was a sight to behold, with his parted, lush lips, glassy eyes and painted cheeks, but Reno had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now. He had a sex slave almost ready for action and he just wanted to make him stop it, before something could… happen!  
Not that the thing jumped him or something! He didn´t have to touch it… down there, right?! Right?! "Fuck, this is certainly the most awkward situation I´ve ever been in," the redhead mumbled, rubbing his temple and desperately wishing for a cig. "Okay, okay…" He took a deep breath and finally, hesitantly reached out for the only other sexual organ he hadn´t molested ye-

"What is going on here?" The sharp question made the Turk flinch and he quickly withdrew his hand, turning around.

In the door stood his boss, looking as haughty and arrogant as ever, one hand casually put in the pocket of his expensive suit, but Reno had never before been so happy to see him!

"Yo boss," he greeted, awkwardly scratching his head. "It´s not like it looked like…. Uhm, your thingy has arrived," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the doll "I think it´s kinda malfunctioning, won´t turn on."

Rufus´ cool gaze shifted from his lackey to the naked toy and he waved a hand in dismissal, striding into the room and ordering, "Yazoo, activate."

Yazoo's body jumped at the command--at last, he'd been activated fully. He experienced a cool wash of what was almost relief as he was finally able to process his surroundings and felt the comforting sensations of analytical thought. He turned his head to survey the room--apparently the person who'd received his container hadn't been his master--odd that he had been able to react to him. Perhaps it was due to the fact he hadn't been activated fully... The man who had just entered and uttered the verbal command, this was Rufus Shinra. Yazoo allowed himself to smile smally, though did not speak yet--he hadn't been asked to. Even the mere presence of the man who held control of him made him feel much easier, and he pushed the uncomfortable feelings of semi-awareness aside.

"Get him some clothes."

Reno simply stared open-mouthed at the now activated doll, but one sharp look from his employer send him off towards the door.

"You got it Boss, clothes coming up right away, yo!" Boy he was just so happy to be out of that room!

Rufus had already focused his attention back on his new toy and slowly circled it, hands clasped behind his back. "So, you are my new doll, hm?" he pondered. It was a rhetorical question, of course, but he had to get accustomed to it.

Yazoo nodded, realizing it hadn't been a question he was required to answer, but his eyes never left the man. Yazoo studied the shape of his face; the strong, pointed chin, straight nose and the striking blue of his eyes; the calculated gestures of his hands; the pristine neatness of his clothing. It was an easy extrapolation to make that Rufus Shinra liked order, control and power. Yazoo's gaze followed Rufus even as he circled behind his new doll, his silver hair falling down his back as he craned his neck over his shoulder.

Rufus traced the naked, lean figure with his eyes, pleased that it looked exactly like he had in mind. He wanted to reach out to see if it would still feel the same- in case Hojo tried to get the better of him- but the doors slid open again and Reno came in with an armful of clothes. Narrowing his eyes, Rufus took in the bundle of fabric, but all he could see was lace, leather, frills and… bunny ears?!

"Reno… where did you get these clothes?"

"From one of the old dolls, I figured it wouldn´t be needed anyway?" Reno announced almost proudly, because it has cost him some nerves to touch the damn thing and get the costume off of it.

Rufus briefly closed his eyes, tempted to smack his employee over the back of his head, but then he just ordered the doll,

"Put it on."

Yazoo took the bundle of clothes from his master--the lacy garments threatening to spill out of his arms onto the floor. It took a moment to figure out how to get into it, but he was soon covered (somewhat) by the fabric. The black layered skirt angled out from his waist and bounced around the top of his thighs making his smooth legs appear even longer. He slipped easily into the small leather bodice--his lean frame seemed to be made for the fit, though the chest of the dress had obviously been made for a female doll. The shoulders sagged slightly due to the extra fabric around the chest, and one puffed sleeve slid down his arm. He still held the bunny ears, not entirely sure  
where he was expected to put them. He must have appeared puzzled because the redhead started making strange faces behind his master's back--his hands lifting and then dropping to encircle his head.

Comprehension dawned in Yazoo's eyes, and he lifted the headpiece to sit atop his hair. He looked back to his master for approval; or the next command.

To say that Rufus was pleased with his doll´s appearance was a massive understatement, but he didn´t let it show. Maximally the greedy glittering in his pale eyes gave away that he was rather excited.

"Follow me." The order was directed at both, his toy and his bodyguard and the blond turned to relocate their meeting to more private quarters, namely his large living room.  
Reno obediently trotted behind, briefly wondering why he had helped the doll at all. It was just that he had looked somewhat helpless for a moment as he´d blankly stared at the bunny ears, it had almost been… cute? Whatever it was, for a moment the redhead had forgotten that it wasn´t human- or was it? If he remembered correctly, Hojo had said that its body was human indeed, although genetically altered. But was it really true that it- Yazoo- had no free will? Was that really all that made him a puppet? His eyes wandered up the doll´s back as he walked behind it down the light flooded corridor. Its movements seemed fluid, and lacked the slightly awkward, mechanical motions that the previous dolls had had. It didn´t seem really natural either though… Shaking his head, Reno banished these thoughts from his mind.

"Watch the door. I don´t want to be interrupted. For anything." Rufus lifted a brow to underline the seriousness of his statement and then vanished inside his apartment, leaving the redhead outside.

Just like his office, the living room was scarcely furnished, save for a black, huge sofa with a small table made of chrome. Not caring what his doll was doing, Rufus went to a wall that opened up and revealed an elegant glass with a crystal clear substance in it. Once the young man had taken it, the smooth surface closed up again, and the blond walked over to sit down on the sofa, sipping at the contents of his drink.

"Now, give me the manuals."

Yazoo stood in front of the sofa, hands clasped lightly behind his back. His eyes took in everything of the new surroundings right down to the blandly coloured but richly textured carpet underneath his bare feet. It seemed that Rufus Shinra did spend a lot of money on his things, but preferred them to be subtle.

"Doctor Hojo did not record my manuals Master, but I may recite them for you if you wish to know my protocols." He spoke to his master for the first time, gaze subserviently lowered towards the floor.

Rufus just gave a 'go ahead' gesture with his hand, curious how far Yazoo was able to understand his orders that were not spoken. It would be pretty interesting if he could read body language as well. Usually the dolls, the ordinary mechanical ones, had to be programmed to follow certain orders beforehand and they were rather limited in their actions.

Yazoo bowed his head before starting,

"First may I congratulate you on your purchase of Fondoll's latest product, and may I say, most realistic and technologically advanced model to date. The model you have purchased--Y44-Z#-0 responds to Yazoo, and with the newest version of our humanoid programming, will be able to not only learn what pleases you most, but will be able to predict your desires. The more you choose to use your doll and spend time with him, the more he will learn about your preferences and will be able to continue to please you in surprising new ways. Please identify which area of protocols you wish to learn about."

Rufus now was a little bit in awe, he admitted that much. So they´d do a lot of 'practicing' then...  
"Give me the basics first."

Again, Yazoo nodded his head in acquiescence. "Of course Master. Yazoo is unique in the fact that he has no reliance on an external power source. He produces his own energy much like a human body does.. Two or three meals a day that include carbohydrates, protein and fiber, very much what you would consume yourself on a daily basis, will sustain your doll as well. Your doll will remain active while not in use using his Health protocols, maintaining factory default level of fitness and endurance. If you wish to change this default, or indeed any factory default, you may access Yazoo's main control panel with the verbal command of "Yazoo Preference Reset" and specify your settings with the aid of the prompts.

"Unlike many doll models previous to Yazoo, he is fully water resistant, even to the point of swimming or bathing even in chlorinated or salinated water. If bathing or swimming in chlorine or salt water, please make sure to ensure your doll the opportunity to rinse off in cool, clean water. Bathing may become mandatory every two or three days based on the use of your doll, but the recommended bathing schedule is of course to allow him to help you bathe whenever you require.

"If left alone in 'sleep' mode, Yazoo may sustain himself for up to fifty six hours before needing to be reactivated for a full recharge, but due to the nature of your doll model, he is quite convenient to accompany you on trips, overnight stays and outings. If you require a maintenance service if you choose to leave your doll for an extended period of time, please contact the factory outlet and they can send a service provider to your residence while you are away." Yazoo paused, "Do you need any more details Master?"

"Hm, hm," Rufus hummed, leaning back to get more comfortable. This had been no real news to him, since Hojo had already summed it up to him when they had made the contract, but still, all the new possibilities! Now they were getting to the interesting stuff... "Tell me about your 'special mode'"

Yazoo smiled,

"Of course. I have been programmed with several different special modes Master, as opposed to a single selectable behaviour that previous models had." This part of the manual had been switched to first person--it was meant to be a little more personal. "My behaviours include those both mainstream and more...imaginative. Is there any particular mode you are interested in?"

Rufus lifted a brow, but then patted his leg, so his doll would sit down for him to feel it up a bit. He was wondering if it would affect its speech... First off, however, he was pleasantly surprised by the light weight of his doll. The others had been made of light metal as well, but still they had weighted about eighty or ninety kilograms, This one was sixty-five at most. Once Yazoo had settled down on his lap, Rufus let a hand rest on the doll´s leg, feeling it up with his palm and enjoying the velvety, smooth skin.

"Just tell me what you have been trained to do, and be as imaginative as you please," he hummed into the doll´s ear, moving a few of the silky, long hairs with his breath. Now this was so very interesting... No annoying human, but so versatile in its actions...

The fabric of the layered skirt bunched up around Yazoo's hips and crinkled as Rufus's hand travelled upwards on his thigh. Colour blossomed on Yazoo's cheeks at the contact, answering one of Rufus' questions. He pulled his knees towards him slightly to make more room for Rufus to explore, still maintaining a delightfully abashed expression.

"Well Master, I have been trained to do a lot of things." Rufus noted how Yazoo's voice had gotten softer, almost more innocent... "I know thirty-six different positions in which you may enter me, though that does not include me pleasuring you orally. You may teach me more if it is not sufficient. I have several different toy modes, should you prefer to watch me instead, and I have directions for rope bondage, leather bondage and several degrees of humiliation training--both as a submissive (my default) and as a dominant."

"Very well," Rufus purred, his hand gliding up the smooth leg, wandering over a soft inner thigh towards the secrets that lay beneath. "Let´s explore how versatile and sensitive you really are then…"

Tbc?

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done, and we just stopped when we came to the smexy part XD But maybe, if you´re still interested, we can post a new chapter soon?**

_Kiki-slasha replying_

BMIK replying

**Aeriths-Rain: **_Anything to help you study! *wink wink, nudge nudge* I am also a huge fan of the original story, which is why I asked BMIK if I could help inspire her Writing Yazoo isn't that bad--it's all observation and no emotions..._

Oh, hopefully it will be helpful! I think we will explore a lot of interesting themes, including the hotter topics *cough* Yes, I think kiki-slasha really got the tougher job, but boy, is she amazing! I´m so looking forward to read more of her Yazoo, and I hope you do too!

**Vypper:** _Just try to stop us from writing! I swear...I've become addicted XD_Thank you! *prays that this chapter was to your liking too*

**Purefoysgirl:** _Thanks! It is really interesting writing this because of some of the issues we get to explore (as well as write some yazoosmut too...). To think we might not be all that far away from "real" sex dolls in our own technological advances..._ Hey dear! I´m so happy you enjoyed it so far *blushes from the praise* I think the line is still very blurred, even though for some (Rufus, Hojo) it is not. That may change later on, though. I think it´ll get even worse then XD Thank you for the review and I do hope we can keep up with the expectations!

**IA1979:** _Of course there's going to be smut lol! Admit it, as much as we all despise Hojo, we all have to thank him...without his immoral scientific experiments, we'd never have the silver-haired men! Hopefully all of your questions will be answered soon--we're exploring Yazoo's emotions and reactions as well as how he'll be interacting with people other than his master...I'm pretty excited too! _Hahaha, you bet there´ll be smut XD Just imagine all the possibilities that open up with a willing Yazoo-Doll at our evil hands }:) But of course other topics will be addressed as well *rubs hands* Yeah, Hojo is creepy *shudders* But luckily he had a tight schedule so he couldn´t run another 'test-drive' -_- Your questions will all be answered in the story, I don´t want to spoil them yet, but we thought about that too^^ Thank you for the support and hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter!

_Thanks for reading (and replying) and keep letting us know what you think ^_^ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 2*

While his fingertips started to feel up a half covered hipbone, the blond asked with heady interest,

"Tell me about your programming. How were you conditioned to fulfill my every wish?" This sounded far too good to be true, it was such a leap in technical evolution! The previous dolls were pieces of junk compared to what this new model was capable of--if its words held any truth at all. Rufus' expectations had risen high now, and he would definitely test every single mode to make sure the thing held what it promised.

Yazoo shifted slightly on Rufus' lap as his fingers stroked over his sensitive flesh, his blush deepening.

"Though I was not made specifically for you, I have adaptable thought technologies that allow me to concentrate on what techniques please you most. I've been programmed to not only respond to but--" He paused to inhale sharply as Rufus cupped his hand around his penis, "to recognize facial expression and body language as well as verbal commands. I have several inferencing generators that allow me to predict how you may enjoy certain details that I can introduce during sexual activity--another option that previous models were not able to provide..."

"Oh really..." Rufus drawled, letting his palm move over the bulge underneath the soft fabric, feeling it up thoroughly and observing the doll's lovely, flushed face with a smirk. "And what do your generators tell you that I want now?" His lips brushed ever so lightly over a hidden nipple as his fingers curled around the doll's very well endowed member, tracing the form with light touches.

"That even though you want to explore my special abilities, you are also curious to see if, as a Doll, I could still cum." Yazoo's spine arched in towards Rufus' mouth even at the small touch. "I have been programmed to do so whenever you command me to, as long as my sexual activity programs have been engaged." He uttered a soft moan as his sensory faculties filled with the programmed emotion of pleasure. They'd been included in his software so he could enjoy, as much as a machine could, any activities as well to make it seem much more real for the owner.

"Hm, not bad..." the blond admitted, playfully catching the nub between his teeth and softly pulling at it. He wouldn't want to accidently damage his new toy just yet... But it responded very well. Letting go of the hardening sexual organ, Rufus instead traced a single finger along the shaft down to its testicles and crocked it to make contact with soft, wrinkled skin. Felt so very realistic! While Rufus started to lazily stroke his doll's balls he flicked his tongue over the now hard nipple standing up from beneath his costume and stretching it a bit. His saliva made the black lace cling to the small bud, that bent under the treatment of his slippery tongue..

"So you can only cum if I allow you to, hm?"

"Yes Master." Yazoo confirmed breathily, spreading his knees as Rufus' fingers ventured lower. Yazoo had been able to determine that Rufus wanted to explore his physical parameters, and so had not yet initiated his protocols to pleasure his master. "Unless you wish me to do so otherwise." Yazoo's tone changed slightly as his breathing became more rapid, and he bit his lower lip and gasped as Rufus bit his nipple softly again--though it was harder than the last time.

"You are set just right," Rufus murmured, his eyes distractedly looking down at his toy's lap. Pushing more of the fabric aside, he revealed a half hard cock and full, perfect bollocks resting heavily below. It was a sight of perfection that quickened the man´s breath a bit, his cool gaze becoming just a tiny bit heated with lust. After he had freed the doll's playthings, his hand sneaked up along the semi-erect member, taking it in a rough grip to measure its size. To his amazement he could feel it harden in his hand, the blood pumping and pulsing in a fast rhythm, and he hadn't even ordered the doll to! "Amazing," he uttered, fascinated by the modern technology, and pulled at the dick as he firmly moved his fingers downward to expose a glowing, reddened head.

Yazoo whimpered again, his toes curling into the black material of the sofa. One hand had moved to hold the gathered material of his skirt to keep it out of Rufus' way and the other steadied him against his master's chest. He kept his gaze focused on Rufus' expression, watching his reactions to his programming. It would appear that his master was pleased with his functionality so far. He squirmed on his lap, feeling his master's erection start to awaken underneath him; the action earned another few strokes of his member as Rufus continued to examine him.

"What a very interesting machine..." Unaware of his own arousal, Rufus kept stroking the organic robot's swollen cock with quick, hard strokes, looking exactly like a little boy with an utterly fascinating, shiny new toy. For a moment he was wondering how he could make it support its body weight by propping itself up with its hands against the sofa's surface. He'd like it to be able to freely rotate its hips and push into his movements, so its firm cock would glide up and down between his hands by itself. But maybe he didn't have to phrase it at all? Maybe this super-toy could read his desire anyway? Narrowing his eyes, the blond looked up at his doll again.

"And what do I want now, hm?"

Yazoo recognized the fact that Rufus was testing him; testing his programming. Based on the fact that he had not yet expressed any desire to have Yazoo focus on him, it was quite obvious that his master was expecting him to do something for himself. Yazoo's teeth worried at his bottom lip again as he processed the request, still moving slightly on Rufus' lap.

"You wish to see how realistic my pleasure is master...?" Yazoo thrust forward a little, and his question was answered by the look of satisfaction in Rufus' eyes. Yazoo removed his hand from his master's chest to the back of the couch, supporting some of his weight so he could do it again. He smiled--it seemed he'd passed the test--and his head rolled back at the increased sensation.

Since Rufus was a bit out of practice -he had his dolls to take care of this business so it had been years since he'd ever masturbated- his wrist grew tired from all the stroking and moving up and down. Hence he let go and leaned back, shaking his hand a bit to loosen the overused muscles and ordered curtly,

"Take over. And do something special." He had no idea what this special thing could be, but according to the robot it had quite a few modes to offer and why not try one? Also, since the thing was so good at predicting what Rufus liked it may just come up with something pleasing indeed.

Yazoo's hand moved down from the fabric of his skirt to grasp his arousal as soon as the command had been given. He kept a slow pace as he shifted, moving from his position to straddle his master's lap. The material of Rufus' trousers was smooth along his buttocks, and he rotated his hips to rub small circles around Rufus' groin. His hand tightened slightly as he increased the speed of his rhythm, starting to rock his hips against the motions of his palm--he made sure none of the movements obscured Rufus' view of his ministrations of course.

His other hand pulled up his side, rustling through the layers of his skirt before he splayed his hand across his chest and across the still-wet spot above his nipple. He moaned as his fingers flicked across it and pinched it, mimicking Rufus' bite. His fingers didn't stop there for long--he drew one up to his lips, and while keeping Rufus' gaze rapt with his own, his tongue drew a line along the slender digit before slipping in between his lips.

Rufus shifted a bit in his seat, as he unconsciously bucked into the teasing movements against his groin. The rapturous glimmer in his eyes was even more goaded by the salacious, rotating almost-lap dance the doll was giving him, and Rufus had to say that he enjoyed that particular mode very much. He had to remind himself to ask the name of it later…

So now what was it going to do with its finger? The blond could imagine a lot of things, but he remained quiet, simply observing and enjoying the show, as he unconsciously licked his dry lips.

Yazoo smiled around the finger in his mouth, reacting to Rufus' obvious approval of the display. The digit slid out again, slick with saliva, and he knew that Rufus' gaze was focused on his lips when his master's tongue ran across his own to moisten them. Yazoo hummed, considering what Rufus would like best to watch as his hand drifted downwards to join the other on his cock, stroking slower again to make sure that Rufus would pay attention to what would come next. He looked away from his master now, looking abashed as he slipped his finger back, teasing his entrance. He made another whimpering sound as he pushed his fingertip inside.

Rufus' gaze dropped with the long, wet digit as it slipped past the fabric to connect with a small, wrinkled hole, dark and glowing with need. It probably wasn't, or maybe it was, one couldn't say with that new model, but it certainly was extremely erotic and very thrilling! The slow circles with which the moist fingertip was emotively brushing over the puckering hole, wetting it and then slipping inside so very easily…

The blond groaned at the sight, intently watching the finger vanish, just to be pulled out and being thrust in again. His pants felt rather tight now, and his own member was bulging rather obviously through the fabric, but still he refused to touch. It was such a sweet torture, and besides he wouldn't let this doll get to him that much on their first encounter!

"Oh Master, it feels so good..." Yazoo moaned, panting heavily. "Knowing that you're watching me." His eyes slid open a crack and he blushed when their gazes met. "Knowing that it pleases you." He pressed his finger inside deeper and his mouth opened to a perfect 'o' as he crooked it inside.

"Open my pants," the blond ordered harshly, having come to the conclusion that he now wanted to give his new toy a test-ride.

Yazoo's hand lifted from his cock and he whimpered softly when he withdrew his finger. His eyes lowered as his deft fingers freed his master's impressive erection from the constraining fabric. The doll licked his lips in anticipation as he ran one long-fingered hand along the length of it. His eyes flicked back up to Rufus' hooded gaze to see if he would receive another verbal command.

"Get up." He let the doll hold his rock hard, slightly curved cock that was pulsing and throbbing with carnal desire now. "Let´s see how realistic you feel inside..." the president breathed, firmly grabbing the robot's hips and pulling him forward, that its wet, stretched entrance was hovering right above the tip of his dick. The toy's own dick was bouncing a bit from the sudden thrust forward, and fell against Rufus' belly.

"Sit down."

Yazoo lowered himself down onto Rufus' cock slowly, his weight supported by his knees on either side of his master's lap. He let out a soft cry as Rufus' cock stretched him as it pressed inside, but he didn't stop until he'd completed the command and his buttocks sat flush against the fabric of Rufus' open trousers. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and released the squeeze of his fingers on his master's shoulders. "Am...am I acceptable, Master? "

"Hrnpf" Rufus grunted, eyes closed, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his doll's hips, his forehead leaning against the robot's shoulder. "Tight," he affirmed his observation more to himself. The heat, the velvety canal clenching around him, the tight ring of muscle cording the root of his cock... It was almost a bit too much, too realistic to be comfortable, the need raging inside of him, angrily burning in his swollen organ to be released, to be set free... But the President remained firmly in control. After the overwhelming desire to cum had ebbed down, Rufus' fingers relaxed a bit and he moved his head up, ordering a breathless;

"Move", without deigning to answer his toy´s question.

Yazoo complied, his thighs flexing beneath the gathered fabric around his waist as he lifted himself upwards on Rufus' cock, feeling the hot flesh moving inside him. He arched his back and tilted his head to the side to help brush away the few strands of hair that had drifted infront of his vision. He felt the bunny ears wobble on his head, but they remained in place. His master was almost fully out, just the tip of his erection remained squeezed inside his tight entrance when Yazoo paused for a moment, a slight grin on his features before plunging back down, unexpectedly and swiftly engulfing Rufus' length again.

A low groan echoed through the room when the robot impaled himself on Rufus' stiff cock, riding it like a little cowgirl. Rufus' hands gave only light support, the squeezing of his fingers just imperiously indicating when he wanted the doll to rise and fall. He fell back against the couch again, spreading his legs a bit farther and gyrating his hips, pushing in and out of the tight canal. His eyes were wandering up to the robots head again, watching the bunny ears bouncing up and down, the long silver hair swaying, the angelic face flushed with ecstasy and pink lips parting to extricate little whimpers and moans.

Yazoo's pace varied with Rufus' slight directions, and it gave Yazoo a warm feeling of pleasure that he was able to perform his functions so well to make his master moan like that already... He could feel Rufus' hips start to thrust upwards, and so he bucked harder, meeting their bodies together to drive Rufus deeper into him. He let out an increasingly louder "ah!" with each thrust, Rufus perfectly angled to stimulate the pleasure center deep inside him. His cock started leaking a pearly fluid that stained Rufus' expensive dress shirt wet in several spots as they rocked together.

Fascinated, Rufus stared up through glassy eyes, keeping his rhythm and slamming inside that beautiful, organic body, filling the sweet tunnel with his organ. His hand wandered up from the doll's hip, over the taut stomach, lightly trailing over a hard nipple and along a slender, bent throat to finally reach lush lips. Parting them, the blond dug his index finger into the moist cavern, exploring it.

"Suck it," he panted, a thin trail of sweat running down his temple.

Yazoo's tongue curled around the digit, his teeth lightly grazing the underside of Rufus' finger as his cheeks hollowed with the increase of pressure. He kept his rhythm perfectly in time with Rufus' thrusts and began stroking his finger with his tongue in synchronization as well. He opened his mouth, his moist lips brushing up against Rufus' second finger, inviting him to add another.

The blond didn't need an invitation to push his second finger into the sucking hole, playing with his toy's twirling tongue, watching it move his head around his digits and eagerly sucking it with half lidded eyes while riding his cock. Hm, it looked far too routinized and controlled for Rufus liking… He wanted it to beg to be relieved, because he was the master of the machine, superior and his potence could make even a robot forget about its nature! His thrusts had unconsciously become harsher, faster and more forceful, both into Yazoo's mouth and ass.

Yazoo felt the change in Rufus' pace immediately, picked up on the need for the verification of his control. The doll knew that Rufus had probably not planned to go even this far, so had to keep his authority another way. His programming encouraged him to change again. Yazoo tilted his hips as Rufus slammed into him again, sobbing around the fingers in his mouth.

"M-master..." He managed to plead. One of his hands lifted off Rufus' thigh, the other one keeping him balanced, and he reached for Rufus' other arm, pulling his palm to his erection, nestled in the ruffles of his skirt between them. "P-please..."

"Whaaat," the president hissed, eyes narrowed. The doll's shaking voice, so brazenly heady with lust made his stomach flip and his erection spark. It had taken his hand without Rufus commanding it to, so damn slutty and needy it was… Actually he should have punished it for such a bold move, but then, on the other hand, it wasn't really the robot's fault. Maybe he should have gone a bit easier on it for the first time… So Rufus graciously let his hand rest on the doll's organ, though he touched and stroked it only very lightly, teasingly. Pumping further in till he could feel the doll's ass against his balls, Rufus repeated harshly,

"What do you want?"

"Mmf..." Yazoo moaned as Rufus sunk into him harshly, bringing his hand back up to his master's wrist, holding the fingers gently to his lips so he could talk for a moment.

"Please Master...make me...tell me to cum..." His eyebrows drew together in concentration to keep matching Rufus' thrusts with his own downwards. He nibbled the meat of Rufus' palm below his thumb, whimpering softly. "Please Master..." This was the only way Yazoo was able to answer the question--he knew it was how Rufus had wanted him to answer.

"Scream for me," Rufus ordered through sharp breaths, blond strands of hair hanging in his face, swaying back and forth with his sturdy movements. He was so close himself, so close, he could feel the pressure rising in his belly, his balls tightening. His dick was burning, and he abruptly withdrew his fingers from the doll's mouth to wrap them around its slender waist, pressing it tightly against him and leaning his forehead against a delicate shoulder.. At the same time he was pulling his toy up and down in a frantic rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their laboured breathing and loud moans filling the almost empty room.

"Scream, and you may come," he finally allowed hoarsely, slamming inside to the hilt.

"Ah!" Yazoo cried out at the angled thrust, louder due to the command of his master. "Oh, please it--I am..." He panted, a sheen of sweat had broken across his skin, made the dress and tendrils of his hair stick to him. "Master! I--I--" His head lolled backwards, the bunny ears finally slipping off, unheeded to the floor. Yazoo let out a loud series of incomprehensible cries timed with each rough thrust into him.

"Aahhh!" His scream of pleasure filled the room, and a jet of white liquid spattered across Rufus' shirt. The doll's muscles spasmed, and he continued to moan and ride Rufus' cock relentlessly.

"Fucking bitch." the blond pressed through gritted teeth as his doll splattered all over his suit, but it was exactly that sight that made his balls explode and hot, creamy liquid shot out from one body into another. His hands tore at the costume as his body was going rigid and only his pelvis rocked a few more times mechanically into the warmth around his cock.

He remained still for maybe three minutes, clinging to the body in his lap with his eyes closed and his face relaxed and almost peaceful. Then his eyes slowly opened again, and all the heat, all emotions banished again, replaced by cool calculation.

"Get off."

Yazoo's cheeks hadn't yet rid themselves of the blush, and although his breathing had returned to normal, it was almost relaxing feeling his pulse hammer through his veins as he sat perched on his master still; he could feel it in his throat, in his fingertips, his backside. He lifted himself off carefully at the order, carefully backing up to standing, his toes hitting that plush carpet again, and he felt the slow descent of sticky fluid down his leg. He stood impassively, head tilted slightly to one side.

"Thank you master." He spoke after a moment's silence. "For using me."

Tbc

* * *

Kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**Purefoysgirl:** Yes, well, Reno and titty-twist go so well together, don't they? I love him so much ^__^ Thanks! When BMIK first suggested a verbal manual, I had my work cut out for me for sure! I'm glad it came across well, keep reading!!_ Hehehe, he just followed his instincts ;) Just pinched what came into sight first. Yazoo is lucky Reno didn´t have time to pinch his way down his body _ The verbal manual blew me away as well, it was perfect!_

**Vypper: **Thank BMIK in Doll for his serial number. l33t FTW. XD I'm glad you're enjoying it so far--it only promises to get smuttier, so I hope we can keep you "interested", if you know what I mean... _Thank you! You got to see a glimpse of his special modes in this chapter, but be sure that there´s more to come;) Thanks for reviewing dear!_

**..Obsessive.x. :** And update we shall ^_^ _Here you got it, hope you like it and thank you for the feedback!_

**IA1979: **Gaaw, thanks! I wish we had an immoral scientist who could make us all a smex Robot too... And yes, don't worry, it's Rufus. We must thank Rufus' Daddy though, for without him, there would be no Rufus. XD I hope you like our smut. _Yeah, the bunny ears were kiki´s idea, I thought it was brilliant!!!I´d love such a robot too, maybe in a few years it won´t just be a dream anymore? Eww, no Rufus´father and Yaz… *shudders at the thought* I hope you enjoyed the smut, I know I did XD Thanks for the comment!_

**Aeriths-Rain:** *hugs BMIK* It was all her wonderful idea! Yay for robots!! Ahem...er, anyway...Yes I like to have fun with words, hence "Fondoll", and Reno is just the sweetest little Turk ever, isn't he? _Hahahaha, a furby XDDD Well, all he lacks is the fur, I guess XD He already got the ears ;) Hm, frankly I´ve never seen the reversed version either, so it´s a bit challenging because there´s no storage of ideas we can steal from… But I think we´ll be fine^^ Thank you for the review honey!_

**Natzilla:** Yes, smut opportunities are endless--though we're going to /try/ to work in some plot here and there too...you know, just for novelty-sake. ^__^ _ Yesh, the ideas for smut are endless! We talked about the 36 positions already, still need to get the kama sutra XD Many thanks for the review!_

**I'm At My All Time Low:** The extra features are what make him so special *drool* I'm glad we've caught your attention! ^__^ _Hm, I never saw Negima, is it any good? Maybe will go to watch it when I have a bit time^^ Happy you liked it!_

**Constance32:** We shall my dear, we shall. _And here it is! Thanks for letting us know you liked it^^_

**All-Seeing-Ryoko:** Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello! ^_^ We're working on more all the time! I love BMIK's Reno so much too--my little inner Yazoo just melts every time! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you keep reading! _Of course you can, and I will say Thank You! Writing this is so much fun, especially all the details! And Reno´s such a dork, I luffs him to pieces XDDD *shakes your hand back and thanks you again*_

** All you lovely readers, thanks (as always) for the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deus Ex Machina**

_Last Chapter:___

Yazoo's cheeks hadn't yet rid themselves of the blush, and although his breathing had returned to normal, it was almost relaxing feeling his pulse hammer through his veins as he sat perched on his master still; he could feel it in his throat, in his fingertips, his backside. He lifted himself off carefully at the order, carefully backing up to standing, his toes hitting that plush carpet again, and he felt the slow descent of sticky fluid down his leg. He stood impassively, head tilted slightly to one side.

"Thank you master." He spoke after a moment's silence. "For using me."

*Chapter 3*

Rufus didn't acknowledge the humble gesture, just reached for his glass to down the liquid and soothe his raw throat. Then he peeled off his cum splayed jacket and threw it back on the couch as he stood, zipping himself up again. As soon as his needs were satisfied, the doll's existence had been erased from his mind, more or less. He didn't have time to deal with it now, and needed his rest. Then again, this was really a good he valued and wouldn't want anyone to spoil… His fathomless gaze wandered down the doll's lithe form again. Who was most suited for taking care of the robot without being tempted to use it? Almost inevitably his eyes darted over to the door.

"Reno, come in here!"

Dammit! Reno had heard enough through the walls already--and his boss damn well knew it too, cause then he called for him to come in. Like he wanted to do that after he'd just--with that doll thing! The redhead turned and entered his boss' apartments, the smell of sex hitting him even before he got into the living room. He tried to appear as casual about it as he could. It probably wouldn't do for the president to know he thought it was repulsive...with a doll...

The doll in question would have given it away even if Reno couldn't feel it in the air. Reno thought he saw cum dripping down the thing's leg for god's sake! His gaze didn't linger too long on the robot--though it looked far more bedraggled than he'd seen it previously.

He cleared his throat, coughing into one hand while the other was still in his pocket, fist clenched.

"Yeah, boss?"

"You'll take care of it when I don't need it. Just get it one of the guest rooms." Rufus ordered languidly, casually walking over to the left wall and getting another drink. He really didn't give a damn if Reno felt uncomfortable or had heard anything--he was a subordinate, and in Rufus' eyes he wasn't much different from any well-programmed robot. If even more annoying at times. "And clean it up," he added with a lifted brow, before he went out of the room to get a bath himself.

Reno just blankly stared after his boss, saying wryly,

"Sure thing boss," before he turned towards the still doll. "Great." His shoulders slumped and he stood there for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the concept that he was now in charge of it. Maybe the boss had only meant for now? For today? He sincerely hoped so, because if not, he was in deep shit. Rubbing his chin, the redhead threw a last look at the doll and then turned around, saying over his shoulder,

"C'mon, yo."

Though it had not been directed towards him, Yazoo understood that his master wished for this man to be in charge of him while he was not with his master. That meant that "Reno" as his master had called him, held a certain amount of authority, and would be able to activate his protocols and give him orders. Yazoo had watched his master leave the room, feeling a slight ache that he couldn't describe, but then swiftly followed the Turk's orders and followed him out of his master's quarters.

The door slid shut behind them as they entered the stark hallway outside, Yazoo's feet hitting cold tiled floor instead of carpet again. The air was considerably colder out here--maybe it was because the President's apartment had gotten quite warm--but Yazoo's bare arms raised goose bumps as they walked and he crossed his arms over his chest in an automatic reaction to warm them.

Reno led the way down the hallways, forgoing the possibility of activating the automatic transportation line. He'd rather rely on his own feet…

While they walked down the corridor, Reno inconspicuously threw a look into the high windows that served as a wall, but threw back their images against sky outside. The doll was following him with a blank face, no emotional or any other reaction visible there at all. He had the unpleasant feeling that it fixated its eyes on him, which would have been rather logical, since he was the guide--but still it felt, like something was itching him there, so he irritably snapped,

"Can you look somewhere else, yo?!"

Yazoo instantly dropped his gaze to the floor. He could watch Reno's feet instead to follow him.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know it bothered you." He didn't have to call this human "Master," but he did hold some authority still. He could see the tension in the redhead's shoulders. He obviously was not comfortable with him....

"Yeah, it does..." Reno muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and drawing his shoulders up in an almost sulking manner. The rest of the way was passed in silence. Occasionally, Reno's eyes darted to the mirror-window to check if the freak wasn't secretly still watching him, because his back was still itching, but those huge, beautiful eyes remained trained at the ground. Finally they made it to a guest bathroom, and Reno grumpily motioned for Yazoo with his head to go inside before he followed, the door sliding closed behind them.

"I am to bathe, Sir?" Yazoo stated, knowing this to be the case, but requiring confirmation that he did not have to do any other specific tasks first. He slipped one arm out of its sleeve. It was harder to get the dress off than it was to get on, it had gotten very sticky...

"No, you're to jump on one leg and act like a rooster." Reno remarked wryly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Seriously, he'd liked (if this even was an adequate term. Maybe 'less detested' was more fitting) the previous dolls better, they had had simple programs and didn't ask stupid questions.

Apparently, Reno hadn't read up on the laws of Robotics, for even though Yazoo knew that was not what Rufus had intended him to do, the second law held him to follow Reno's order. He must have surprised the redhead, for he jumped at the sudden loud crow within the small room.

"What the fuck?" Reno's eyes went big as saucers and he slowly unfolded his arms as Yazoo came and hopped by him, like a good obedient robot uttering his 'cock-a-doodle-doo.' For a moment he didn't know if he should burst out laughing or crying, but eventually he settled for a half irritated, half confused,

"Stop it, yo!" He rubbed his temple, groaning, and then just gestured at the shower and the tub. "Just take a bath and clean up, okay?" He looked at the doll through his fingers from underneath his red fringe, but then he couldn't help it and chuckled, shaking his head at the previous image again.

Yazoo halted, immediately going back to the task of undressing as if he had never been asked to do such a ridiculous thing. The soiled dress finally slid over his hips and he stepped out of the puddled material on the floor to go turn on the faucets. The cum on his leg had dried and was starting to itch. He reached back to try to scratch it off the back of his knee, his features remaining neutral however and betraying no discomfort.

"Excuse me Sir," He had been programmed to be quite polite when his special modes were not in use. "Is there soap I may use?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure..." Reno tore his eyes away, another faint blush heating his cheeks and he quickly went over to one of the walls sliding open to look through various things. Somehow this Yazoo--thing was strange. It talked so much, and obviously it just knew what to do, without any prior instructions. Apart from the lack of emotion in his face he would almost pass for a human--but then Rufus wasn´t exactly more expressive either.

"Ehr, what kind of shampoo you want, strawberry or lemongrass?" He held up two white bottles that looked exactly the same for the doll to see. Yazoo slipped into the tub, causing the water to splash up along the side. He paused at the question, puzzled.

"I do not know... I require soap, or shampoo, that is all..." Yazoo was confused. His inferencing generators would usually help him make a "choice" between options based on what he predicted would please his master most, but Reno didn't seem to care either way...

"Okay." The redhead shrugged and threw the right bottle (the lemongrass) at Yazoo, who caught it and began methodically washing himself--focusing on the spots that had been dirtied in his interaction with his master.

Reno put the other back, before he went over to the tub and sat down on the rim, hands in his pocket. He tried to entertain himself by counting the tiles, tracing the white surface with his eyes so he didn't have to look at the wet, soapy body left to him. He grew bored too quickly though, and thinking that it was even better than dying of boredom, he asked the doll,

"So, how's it going with you and the boss?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm, because he really didn't expect any answer. Lighting a well-deserved cig, Reno blew out a cloud of smoke (that immediately got sucked in by the air-cleaning system), and wryly lifted a brow.

"It is going quite well, thank you. There were many indications of his desires--though I still need to confirm quite a few of them to make sure I may pleasure him to the fullest." The doll spoke nonchalantly, as if Reno had simply asked him if the weather outside was pleasant. Yazoo slipped deeper into the bath to wet his hair before sitting up and pour a small amount of shampoo into his palm to lather into his tresses. "I suspect that within a few more sessions I will be able to interpret his unspoken signals much better."

"That's...great, I think..." Reno managed to finally close his mouth from the gape of disbelief and caught his falling cig in the process, cursing as the lit end burnt his fingers. This was a bit too much information for his tastes, but then again the doll seemed pretty talkative and maybe this was a good thing for him after all? He could get information out of it...him?

"So, something else he was talking about? Maybe raising wages or somethin'?"

"He did not mention anything like that." The doll continued to wash.

"Too bad yo..." the red-head sighed and flipped his half smoked cig down into the tub where it mingled with the soapy water.

Yazoo piled his sudsy hair up on top of his head as he reached back to the back of his neck and shoulders. He should probably wash everywhere since he had been contained inside his delivery box for some time as well. He shifted forward in the bath.

"Would you be able to assist me with my back? I cannot reach all the way down Sir." Even as he asked, he tried to spread the soap as far down as he could, brushing his fingertips just around his shoulder blades. He turned to see if Reno would be willing. Reno just blinked at that, narrowed his eyes, stared at the slender, perfect back (that he had been trying so hard not to look at) and pointed at himself with his thumb, face blank.

"You mean..._me_? Washing..._your_ back?"

"If it would not be a trouble. I can continue to try to reach, but one of the limits of my organic modeling is that I have the same restrictions on certain movements due to ligaments and muscles fibers that a human would." Yazoo explained. This is why it was recommended in the manuals for the doll to bathe with their master...

"Forget about it yo, I ain't gonna touch your freaky back!" The red-head jumped to his feet in agitation, shuffling away and out of the doll's reach, expression a mixture of terrified and suspicious that it would attack him because of his refusal.

Yazoo simply remained there, though, stretching his arm, trying to reach his back and making Reno involuntarily wince, since it didn't look like a comfortable posture. Shifting his weight to the other foot, Reno did look like he was in a predicament here, before he threw his hand in the air and gave in.

Okay, fine, I'll do it, but don't you think this'll become a habit! It's just this one time, understood?" He announced grumpily and poked his finger into the soft flesh as he stood before the tub. He sighed and reached for a sponge so he wouldn't have to directly touch the doll.

"Thank you." Yazoo bent his knees upwards from the bathwater and hugged his arms around them, leaning forward to expose more of his back. He rested his cheek on his knee as he felt Reno brush the sponge across his back in a long swipe. He smiled softly.

"Hopefully my master will wish to bathe with me, and then you will not be burdened with this inconvenience. I apologize." One hand untangled from around his legs to fish out the butt of Reno's cigarette as it floated past him in the water. He placed it on the edge of the tub where he could dispose of it later. "Or, if he chooses not to use me in such a fashion, I may be allowed a brush if you are adverse to this service."

"Yeah, sure," Reno said dismissively, feeling a bit bad now about his strong negative reaction. Why did this guy have to be so friggin' humble?! Maybe it was just a vicious strategy to make him feel gulity... Still, as the doll was crouched down there like that, it looked so lost and nothing like any doll Reno had to deal with before.

"It's okay, yo, not a big deal..." he mumbled, rubbing the sponge over creamy white skin, seeing the muscles and bones flexing underneath. It looked so real, just like any other human body he'd seen, "I mean, you ain't really a doll anyway, so I'm cool with it, you're different, eh?"*

Yazoo's brow furrowed slightly at Reno's statement.

"I am a doll, designed to be different. Yes." A sudsy string of hair slipped from on top of his head across his cheekbone and he sat up slightly so he could tuck it back until he rinsed. Conversing with this particular person seemed to be more confusing than others he'd interacted with. One moment, he'd be backing away--common body language for spite or fear, the next, he'd be helping (as with the bunny ears before). Yazoo was finding it quite hard to predict how to act best around this human.

"No, I mean, you're different from a doll, more like us." Reno frowned, momentarily stopping his movements. Somehow this was all a bit confusing. With the other toys it had been easy, they had machine bodies and machine brains and they didn't speak to him and just kept staring.

Yazoo didn't quite understand Reno. How could he be different from something that he was?

"Perhaps you mean an older model? That I have become better able to mimic human behaviour through the technological advances by my creator?" His creator had told him he had been programmed to react much better than his previous work--and the laboratory robots of little more than hydraulics and metal could not interact at all.

"No, stupid, I mean more like a human, yo." Reno rolled his eyes and started rubbing the other´s back again with rough movements. "Though you´re probably not one of the more brighter specimen." Then again, what the guy said made sense too, somehow.

Maybe it was all just a trick? But then why did Reno feel less creeped out in his presence? His gut instincts would have told him if this one was a machine. There were enough realistic looking robots out there but his senses were always screaming at him when he got near one of them and they'd never failed him before. Now they were just grumbling, a bit indecisive, and this had to mean that this guy was different.

Yazoo's back was getting red from all the scrubbing, but he didn't complain.

"If you feel strongly about it, you must congratulate my creator Dr. Hojo. I'm sure he would be pleased for the positive feedback." It wasn't in Yazoo's programming to argue--he was supposed to be a perfect acquiescent companion with the ability of thoughtful conversation. No one wanted to have an argument with a sex robot--they could simply have a real relationship for that.

"The hell I'll talk to that creep!" was the darkly spoken reply and then Reno stopped abusing the guy's skin. It was already getting red, he might have overdone it a bit. Holding the sponge over Yazoo's shoulder, Reno got up, shaking his pants and getting some foam off them

"Here ya go, I'm done. And hurry up, I got other things to do, yo." Or he hoped he did, at least...

Yazoo sat up, placing the sponge beside the cigarette butt on the edge. He drew up some water from the bath to sluice the foam off his back and then slid back down to rinse the shampoo from his hair. His wet hair streamed down between his shoulder blades and he stood, gingerly stepping over the sides of the bathtub so he wouldn't slip.

"Thank you." He said, his words slightly muffled by the soft towel he'd taken from the rack beside the tub. He patted his arms and legs dry, before wrapping his hair carefully in the towel and bending to retrieve his clothes. They were still a little rumpled, but Yazoo supposed he would be given the opportunity to wash them--or be given others later. He slipped into the outfit much easier than the first time he'd been given it.. He smoothed out his skirt along his thighs, still wet.

"What do you require me to do now Sir?"

"Just follow me." Reno was trying to sound unaffected by the sight of the glistening, wet legs rubbed by a soft towel and the lean body arching into the drying movements.. Mentally shaking his head at himself, he stuffed his hand back into the pockets of his pants and went through the door, rounding a corner and getting them into a guest room.

Tbc

* * *

Kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**Rina:** *cleans up from the Rina explosion* I'm so glad you liked it! Yes, even though it's (almost XD) all about smut, we're trying to stay on top of our characterization so that we can play up all different aspects of human relationships--the good and the bad. Rufus hasn't had anyone to tell him what he's doing is wrong; he's far too powerful to be effected by anything anyone less influential than he has to say...Maybe Yazoo isn't the only one having a hard time identifying as "human"...thanks for the huge support lady! _Thank you so much for the awesome review! Hm, I think in RL there are always two sides and there has to be someone who abuses and someone who´s willing to let himself be abused. With Yazoo it is a bit different, he is not really aware that he has a choice, because he thinks he has no will… Rufus knows that Yazoo is 100% organic, but he doesn´t see him as a human, because Hojo told him that Yazoo lacked a free will and therefore is a robot, just made from something else than iron and wires. That is why he isn´t nice to Yazoo, he only sees him as an object. You wouldn´t talk to your pencil either, being nice to it, would you? Because it wouldn´t make any difference at all. And that is the way Rufus sees Yazoo._

**Aeriths-Rain:** Don't think dear, just feel. Thanks for reading ^_^ _Hahaha, thank you very much dear, happy you liked it!_

**Soyna:** Rufus likes to think he's in control at least...Yazoo's pretty acquiescent for now--we'll see if he stays that way. _Yes, you´re absolutely right! Yazoo is a robot and he has to abide to his masters will as long as his orders don´t conflict with the three laws of robotic. So Rufus holds almost total control over him. Thanks for the review!_

**I´m At My All Time Low:** Ha! Thanks! I don't think Rufus likes to share though...maybe we'll just have to distract him for you! _Hehehe, yes, Rufus only started to explore his new toy XD I´ll ask him about your sharing idea, but I wouldn´t get my hopes up too high if I was you, Ruffy´s a selfish prick when it comes to his playthings ;)_

**Constance32:** I'm glad you liked the smut! Reno will probably be more than a liiiittle hard to convince, but I'm sure we can do it... _Hey thank you! Happy you like it, and hopefully the new chapter met your expectations!_

**natzilla**: hehe bunny ear continuity is fun, isn't it? Well, now they'll like on Rufus' floor until he trips over them and remembers how hot and tight that last ride was...XD _I must admit I briefly forgot about the bunny ears as well, but when kiki mentioned them again it was all the more awesome to have them XD Oh, and the bunny ears all belong to kitty XDD I´ll have a firm talk to Rufus but I doubt it´ll overly impress him *cough* Thank you for the feedback!_

**IA1979:** Ah! Call the firetrucks! *bows modestly* We are but simple writers, these sexy sexy characters practically write themselves! Thank you so much--we'll keep trying our best to be clever and hot XD _Kehehe, we´ll have an extra box of phoenix down ready here then! Oh, and I´ll see that I´ll get you Hojo´s number XD Thanks for reviewing dear!_

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and as always we´d love to know if you want to read more?**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 3: Reno was trying to sound unaffected by the sight of the glistening, wet legs rubbed by a soft towel and the lean body arching into the drying movements. Mentally shaking his head at himself, he stuffed his hand back into the pockets of his pants and went through the door, rounding a corner and getting them into a guest room._

**Deus Ex Machina**

*chapter 4*

It was as functional and minimalistic as the other rooms they had visited so far, as the vice head of security just motion towards the bed for the doll to sit down or lay down or whatever it was that it was supposed to do now. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the direct number to Rufus. Unlike his boss he still had one of the old, manual items instead of an implant like 99.9999% of the population that could have afforded it, had.

"Yo boss, it's me, I'm done... Sorry, just wanted to ask what to do no-...uhm, but I think there's other, more pressing matters I should-... no, I'm not complaining... yes, I will take care of it... bye." Flipping the phone shut, he punched the wall with a murmured "Damn!". Then he turned around towards the doll, looking remarkably less friendly now and asked coolly;

"What do your protocols say?"

Yazoo had jumped at the punch--he hadn't expected that, but he didn't want to frustrate Reno any further.

"My basic requirements Sir, to maintain functionality are at least six hours of 'sleep' a day, the command 'Yazoo, deactivate' will allow me to enter my power-restoring mode; and two meals of at least 1250 calories each."

"Really. Great." Snorting, Reno crossed his arms over his chest and ordered "Yazoo, deactivate"

It was like he fell in slow motion backwards onto the bed. Yazoo's eyes closed and his body relaxed--as if different systems were shutting down. His hair had slipped from the towel and was spread out around his face which looked eerily peaceful, and one hand had disturbed the layered skirt across his thigh, causing it to ride up a little when he'd fallen back.

He looked, in all appearances, just to be asleep.

Reno blinked and shuffled with his foot before he came walking over to the bed.

"Hey, you asleep?" He bent over, his long ponytail falling over his shoulder and sweeping over the still, evenly breathing body as he leaned forward to have a good look at the guy´s face.

"Helloooooho?" No reaction. Frowning, the redhead leaned back, eyes still lingering on the beautiful face. He couldn't resist the inner urge and he pulled out his hand to poke the doll on the cheek. "You really asleep, eh?" A faint smirk appeared on his lips, as all the possibilities that could entertain him now (it included a lifeless hand in a warm water bowl), but then it vanished just as quickly as he came to realize that they were just back to point zero and he had no idea how he could actually turn on the thing again.

"Crap!" he breathed, moving one hand through his flaming, red hair. "Okay, think Reno, think..." What had Rufus said again earlier to activate- "Yazoo, activate...?"

Yazoo's eyes opened instantly and he blinked a couple of times before sitting up again on the bed, looking as if nothing had happened. He looked around and gathered up the towel that had fallen off beside him, and as if remembering what he'd used it for, his hand darted up to his hair. It was still wet.

"That was not six hours, was it Sir?" Yazoo looked confused.

"No, you're right, it wasn't. Yazoo, deactivate," Reno replied nonchalantly, inwardly relieved that it had worked, and also a bit proud that he'd found out how to deal with it on his own. Kinda made up a bit for his earlier failure.

Yazoo had slumped again to the bed, looking peaceful once more as soon as he'd been ordered. Turning him on and off couldn't really do him any harm, right? That's what robots were meant to do. Turn on and off.

"Heh, that's fun!" Reno grinned just like a little boy with a new toy and sat down on the bed cross legged. "Yazoooooo, activate!"

Yazoo sat up again, took a moment to re-orient himself. Reno was grinning now. What had caused that?

"Is there something you wish me to do Sir?" Yazoo was feeling a little dizzy, he wasn't quite sure of the time, though it looked to be no later than when Reno had first deactivated him--and he knew it couldn't have been six hours to recharge.

"No, no, everything's fine, you can just 'Yazoo deactivate' again..." Reno smiled sweetly, waving at him as he send him off to sleep.

Once Yazoo was turned off again, the redhead rocked a bit back and forth, wondering if he should activate him again, but then he got a better idea.

Carefully, he combed his hands through damp, slick silver tresses. Hm, felt smooth and very real. Whistling a happy tune, Reno shifted into a comfortable position and started braiding the long hair, something he always had wanted to try but never gotten the chance to. Not surprisingly, it turned out rather...uneven, to say the least. Frowning, the redhead stared at the big lump of silver hair that stuck out from the angelic face, but then he just shrugged. What else could he do to kill time?

His cobalt eyes shifted down the slender body, thinking that it'd be fun to tangle his limbs and see how the doll would fall of the bed when he activated it again, but as he tried to lift one of Yazoo's arms he had to realise that it would be a rather difficult task. They were too boneless and relaxed to stick. But he could always order him to do amusing things, couldn't he? So he just leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head and ordered,

"Yazoo activate."

Yazoo sat up again, his head tilting to the side due to the strange arrangement of his hair. His hand went up again, and this time, he looked a combination of confused and concerned. What was Reno doing? He wasn't able to figure out just how to ask though. Yazoo shut his eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. He wasn't used to that at all....

"W-What can I do for you Sir?" His voice faltered a little--the feeling was so strange.

"Ah, I think you're kinda malfunctioning..."

"Malfunctioning?"

"This isn't good, Rufus won't like it," Reno continued in a serious, almost concerned tone, not even batting an eyelash at the lie. "But don't worry, I'm here, I'll help you out, yo." Tapping with one finger against his chin, the other hand remaining behind his head, the man looked thoughtful for a moment, before he said, "Let's check on your physical functions first, shall we?"

Yazoo looked shocked, he hadn't malfunctioned as a system since he'd had protoype programming--not yet functioning as a whole unit...

"What tests do you need to conduct?" Perhaps his self-test protocols were down, and he couldn't detect it. He'd have to suggest to Reno that he call his manufacturer--if his tests were conclusive.

"Hm...let's see. How about you bend over backwards for starters?"

Yazoo slid off the edge of the bed and bent backwards FAR too easily, his hair starting to unwind itself from the unruly braid Reno had put it in. "What are you testing at the moment Sir?" Yazoo's dress (too short for this exercise, clearly) was threatening to flip up and obscure his face. *

"Erh..." Reno was busy watching the slender figure and the skirt rolling up, exposing even more of these insanely long legs. "Bodily function, I guess." he said distractedly, licking his lips. "Move your leg up..."

Yazoo shifted his weight onto his hands as he stretched one leg upwards and even further back, making Reno realize that he could do the splits easily... With how much his skirt covered now, Yazoo may as well have been doing this "test" naked.

"Anything out of the ordinary Sir?"

"Holy shit, you're one flexible guy..." Reno mumbled, craning his neck as he watched the insane stretch, almost wincing because it really looked painful. He had to be flexible to do his job properly he realised. With a human body though...

His eyes got caught at the doll's private areas, and he almost fell forward to come face to face with the guy's crotch.

"Well, I'd say this is way out of the ordinary, yo.... Never mind. You can just--just stand up again, you're fine, no malfunctioning." He shifted back, moving his hand into his lap to cover his semi erection, because really, this wasn´t healthy for either of them anymore. Trying to distract from his flustered state, Reno exclaimed a bit too loudly,

"Soooo, how about we get something to eat, yo? You hungry? I'm hungry." He gave a restrained cough and then fumbled with his cell, willing the mental image of his overly flexible companion and the possibilities of how to use that ability, away. "Whatcha wanna eat?"*

Yazoo completed the walkover, straightening as both feet landed back on the ground. His skirt swung back down around the top of his thighs.

"I suppose I am hungry. The last meal I was given would have been back at Fondoll's laboratory. I have no preference for food...." He explained, trying to shake the confusion of what Reno had just had him do. He would have had to perform the task for him anyway, why try to conceal it as a test? It was certainly unlike any test Dr. Hojo had had him perform for bodily functions. "If you are eating as well, I will have what you are having."

"Do you have any preferences at all?" Reno replied sarcastically, but then turned his attention back to his phone to complete their food orders. When he was done, he flipped the phone shut and leaned back against the white, smooth surface of the headboard again, sizing the doll up again. "So, in the meantime, why don't you tell me something about you?"

"Something about me." Yazoo repeated, unsure how to comply to the request. "I am the prototype model of Fondoll's latest product, the most realistic and technologically advanced model to date. My model serial--Y44-Z#-0 requires me to respond to Yaz--" Yazoo started the beginning of his manual, not having been asked anything specific.

"Ya, nonono, stop that!" A hand flew to Reno's temple as he massaged it, the other held up to quiet Yazoo down. "I didn't meant that! More like...what's your favorite colour, meal, hobbies etc."

Yazoo paused. "I'm not sure what you mean Sir..." It seemed that Reno was confusing his programming, "I haven't been told that I must have a--favourite colour..." his brow furrowed, trying to answer Reno's question was very difficult. "Does my master have a favourite colour?"

"I´m not asking about your master..." Reno frowned, stopping his movements and looking up at the doll. "Uhm..." his eyes searched the room for an example, but it wasn´t very helpful to have the choice between white, white and...more white. "C'mere," he finally ordered, slipping forward to sit at the edge of the bed, expectantly eyeing Yazoo who sat back down beside Reno, folding his hands on top of the frills of his skirt. He looked up at Reno impassively, not sure what he would be asked to do--the redhead was unpredictable.

"Okay, now feel this..." the redhead said eagerly, brushing with the edge of woolen fabric of his suit over Yazoo's bare leg "....and this," with that he reached for the rough, frilly dress and poked the firm flesh at the same place. With a content smile he looked the doll in the eye, beaming. "So, which one did you like better?"

"They are not comparable..." Yazoo said simply. "The fabric of your suit creates a small amount of friction across a larger area of my skin than your finger, which simply applied pressure. Which one would you like me to respond to?" Yazoo may have been able to tell Reno which one he "preferred" had there been any intent behind either of the actions--but it seemed that Reno was simply wanting Yazoo to answer the question. It was frustrating that he couldn't answer them the way Reno clearly wanted him to. He didn't understand this!

"Look, it can't be that hard, which one felt bet-" Reno's slightly frustrated speech was interrupted by a knock against the door, it must be their food. The small, smooth machine entered at Reno's surly order, a tray on top that held to covered plates, two glasses and a bottle of crystal clear water, a delicacy in a world where water was one of the highest valued and scarce goods. It stopped in front of the bed and extended two arms to transform into a table that suited the height of the two figures on the bed.

"Ah, finally, yo." Reno rubbed his hands together and took the cover from the first plate, closing his eyes and smelling the delicious taste of a good, old steak! He really couldn't warm up to the strange pills they were serving. Sure they had all nutrition a person needed for a day, but call him old-fashioned, but he liked the inefficient way of cutting and slicing and actually tasting!

"Here you, go, bon appétit," he grinned, pushing Yazoo's plate towards him with an inviting smile.

"Thank you." Yazoo bowed his head politely--at first Reno thought" it was towards him until he realised that the doll was thanking the server robot. What the hell? "Thank you for ordering a meal Sir. I was in need of food." This time he had spoken to Reno as he unwrapped his utensils from the carefully folded napkin.

"What the..." Reno looked from the table to Yazoo and back at the table, mouth still open, fork halfway up, before he shook his head and mumbled "Never mind. Now, eat your food and tell me how you like it." And with that he finally sank his teeth into the succulent meat, chewing and making a happy, moaning sound.

Reno obviously liked this meal very much, Yazoo sat for a moment observing the redhead before he tried his own. It was high in protein and had been cooked delicately so it would not burn. The taste of the spice combination was pleasant--they complimented the taste of the meat instead of making it taste of the spice. Yazoo smiled and let out a little hum of approval. "It is very good Sir. I like it very much." *

"See? And now try it this way..." Mouth still full and chewing, Reno reached over to a white dish on the far edge of the table and started pouring massive amounts of salt onto Yazoo's food. "How's it now?" he asked curiously, unfazed as he kept on stuffing himself with meat.

Yazoo continued to eat, but put his fork down after a few bites. But before Reno could announce his victory:

"I have reached my sodium intake for the meal Sir. Due to the factory level of health and fitness I must retain, I cannot consume more at this time." He placed his cutlery back down beside his plate on his napkin--his food barely touched. "May I have some water Sir?"

"Sure," the redhead said dismissively, still looking expectant. "So, how did you like it better? With or without salt?"*

"My caloric requirements cannot be sustained with that much sodium added to it." Yazoo managed to answer without really answering. It was strenuous on his system to keep trying to explain all of this--this wasn't really what he had been programmed for after all. "Sir, do you eat your food with that amount of salt?"

"What?! Are you crazy?! No way, I'd eat something like that!" Reno made a face, wincing even at the thought. "So I take it you don't like it?" he persisted, taking another bite and filling his own glass of water.

"If you do not like it, then would it be fair to have me eat it Sir?" Yazoo sipped at his water. He tried to ignore the grumble of his stomach. The few bites he'd had before Reno had conducted his "experiment" were not enough to remedy the fact that he hadn't eaten since he'd been controlled by his creator...

"It isn't fair either that you avoid answering my question." the red-head chewed, almost poking his fork into Yazoo's face. When he heard the low growl coming from Yazoo's stomach he sighed though and with a sorry look at his food, put his plate in the middle, so the other could have the rest of it.

Yazoo's gaze darted quickly up to Reno's at the offer of his food--as if he was asking if he was sure.

"...Thank you." He said quietly and picked up his fork again, taking a bite of his potatoes. It was not so heavily salted... "I apologize Sir, I do not mean to be disobedient, but I cannot answer your question--at least, it seems I cannot do so to your expectations." He paused as he took another bite of the steak and swallowed. "I may come as close to saying I prefer one to the other for it's nutritional value, but I'm afraid I have not been programmed to choose one thing for myself because I...enjoy it..."

"Oh yeah?" Reno lifted a brow, looking rather skeptical as he sucked at his fork. "Ya don't need to be programmed to find out what stuff you like, yo..." But then he just shrugged it off. He was getting a slight headache from the whole discussion and if Yazoo wanted to insist on it, then he wasn´t in the mood to question it now. "So, you have any hobbies?"

Yazoo frowned. "Sir, I am a Fondoll model pleasure doll. My only interest is pleasing my master. Rufus Shinra is my only master outside of my preliminary training. I have not been told to develop any secondary skills yet."

"Uhm... so you like sex then?" Reno blinked. "And what do you do in your freetime, I mean when you're not erh... pleasuring Shinra...?" he put his fork back on the almost empty plate and fell back onto the mattress, with his hands behind his head, curiously looking up at Yazoo. Somehow they had to kill time after they were done with their food, so why not do something Yazoo liked?

"Well, if I am left activated, I will make sure I am properly maintained...because of my organic nature, I do need to train physically--cardiovascular exercise, strength and flexibility training. I may also keep updated on current events in the news, or study popular literature or--if my master so desires, train in an activity of his choosing." Yazoo ate the last bite and placed his fork beside Reno's. "But he has not yet specified one for me. Would you like to in his stead?"

"Yeah, sure..." the young man made a dismissive gesture with his hand before he got up again and leaned forward to murmur a command into the table´s mouthpiece. Then he sat back with a huge grin, rubbing his hand while the table rolled out of the room. "I'll teach you how to have fun, yo," and his grin went even wider. Only a few moments passed before the door opened again and the table rolled back in. Its tray was clear of food now, but instead it carried a beautiful set of card games, two small glasses and a rather huge and full bottle of the finest vodka.

"You know strip poker?"

"I am vaguely familiar with the game poker. Is it anything like that?" Yazoo asked, folding his hands in his lap. It sounded like something his master might like him to know.

"Pretty much, but whenever you lose a bet you'll have to take off a piece of your clothing and..." he reached for the bottle, shaking it in his hand "...you'll have to drink." He opened the lid and filled their glasses, then put the bottle back on the table without closing it. He reached for his glass, motioning with his eyes for Yazoo to take his. "May the better man win!"

Yazoo took his glass and raised it with Reno's, following his lead of drinking the whole shot down. It burned on the way down his throat, and he had to take a moment or two to remember what it felt like to breathe.

"That is very strong." He stated, wiping the corners of his mouth with his fingers after placing his glass back on the table. Reno started shuffling the cards. "Would it not be more productive to drink water so you do not get dehydrated?"

Reno briefly stopped shuffling the cards to blink at Yazoo as if he'd grown another head. Then he frowned, not knowing if the silver head had just made a joke, so he politely gave a lop-sided grin.

"Yeah sure, if the purpose of this game was being productive then we'd drink water and take little happy pills. But we are not being productive now, we're having fun and we're gonna work for it, yo. Now, take your cards and have another drink." He refilled Yazoo's glass and imperiously held it into the half naked doll's direction.

Yazoo had been taught (in case his master ever wished to take him on a business trip) how to act in public, how to sip wine and socialize, so that his master may appear to have the very best of technologies and appear even more wealthy and powerful. Yazoo had not been taught (until now) how to perform shots. But he could tell that this was not wine, so it must be consumed differently. He threw his head back again--the burn was less this time, but not much. He set his glass down again and picked up the hand Reno'd dealt him.

Poker was a game of likelihood--though he had not been fully trained on it--it was all about percentages of who would have the better hand. Yazoo had been dealt a pair of kings before the first draw. His chances were very good. He looked up at Reno to see ifhe could get any clues as to which of his other cards he could discard. It was difficult--the redhead had an excellent poker face as well. Yazoo slid two of his cards back on the table to be exchanged.

Reno kept his face straight as he played his cards, inwardly gloating already. Yazoo looked pretty much as if his face had been hammered into black marble, so unmoving it was, but the redhead was confident. That may have been because he was pretty good when it came to these kind of games, it may also have been because of the fact that he had a full hand hidden in his suit that would help him winning this game. Furthermore he had ordered that his very personal set of cards be brought and the cards were marked.

"Your turn," he grinned, downing his own shot with a wink at the doll.

Yazoo laid his cards on the table.

"Two pair of Kings and threes." He stated, fanning his hand out so they were visible. So far, this game wasn't all that out of the ordinary--besides the slight hum in his head from the vodka.

Reno looked down on the cards Yazoo had laid out for him, and, making a face, looked back at his own hand. Scratching his head he hummed a "Damn." before he laid out his cards as well, displaying three twos.

"Sorry man," he sighed in fake sympathy, inconspicuously pulling his cheating card back under his foot. His hand connected with Yazoo's slim shoulder as he sadly shook his head but with the other he already filled the doll's glass. "I'm afraid that means you have to strip..."*

The percentages between the two hands wasn't all that unlikely. Reno had drawn three new cards. Yazoo frowned though. Undressing in front of Reno (who wasn't his master) without the necessity of a bath or "tests" was a little strange. This was fun?

"But Sir, I only have the one garment. My rabbit ears fell off in my master's room, and I did not bother to retrieve them..." Even as he said this, he was compelled to obey the command to strip and slipped his arms from the shoulders of the dress.

"Oh really?" Reno replied sweetly, blinking innocently "I didn't notice..." Then he frowned though. If Yazoo got rid of his dress just yet then the whole game was over and he couldn't get him wasted... Summoning a lenient smile to his face the redhead drew his knees up. "But I see your point, so let's make a deal. Let´s say instead of undressing you'll have to take three shots, yo? And after five losses you'll undress, okay?"*

Yazoo frowned again. Three shots of this drink? He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he nodded his head anyway--it didn't appear at the moment to be putting him in any harm.. Reno had refilled his glass, and was quick with the vodka as soon as Yazoo finished the first of three. He knocked them back efficiently--getting much more used to the burn now. He wiped the corners of his mouth again and nodded. "Of course Sir..." The odds of the game permitted he would get at least a break so he would not have to consume so much...

But of course, that was not factoring in that Reno was cheating. Yazoo lost the next three hands easily--never by a large hand on Reno's part, but it just seemed he could not figure of out the odds...and it was getting harder to concentrate by the minute.

"Sir, I don't understand how you can be so good at this game." Yazoo's eyelids drooped slightly as he placed his glass (from only the second shot this turn!) back on the table to be refilled. He was feeling very warm and increasingly fuzzy. It was very strange...

"Years of practice and a lucky hand I guess," Reno shrugged and downed his own shot. He had decided on sympathy drinking, so every time Yazoo lost he took a shot as well. Of course it wasn't as much as Yazoo had, but the alcohol was really strong and he wasn't genetically enhanced, so they were probably on the same level here. Reno's speech had become a bit slurred and it wasn't that easy anymore to shuffle cards. He threw them in a rather funny way, chuckling when one hit Yazoo on the nose and bounced into his lap.

"Sooo, how was it, living with that old creep? Creepy?"*

Yazoo shook his head from the surprise of the card hitting him--his reactions were very slow at the moment.

"Who are you referring to Sir?" He paused a moment, then thought of what Reno had said before. "...My creator?" He took a moment to consider his answer. "I don't know. Whenever I was not activated for tests, I was usually deactivated or in standby mode. He did not--" He hiccupped, a strange expression on his features at the experience, "He did not keep me on unnessiss--uneccessarily."

"Yeah..." Reno drawled, picking up his own cards while he was still clinging to the bottle with his other. "He's an asshole... creepy creep.... dat's such a waste, yo, I mean you're a cool guy..." He somehow managed to lift his arm, leaning halfway over and sling it around Yazoo's neck. "I mean, you're wearing a dress and had bunny ears, but otherwise... dat must suck being ignored all the time, uh?"

"I was not ignored..." Yazoo said before pointedly holding out his glass for his last shot of the round, determined to keep playing--it was "fun" afterall. "My creator had no use f-for me as a prototype. His programm-amming was being tested and he had to make sure the protocols would be effective...."

Reno had filled his glass again. It went down as fast as all of the other shots had. Yazoo's eyes closed as he fought back the dizziness upon swallowing.

"I was his test so that the sus-subsequent models would be able to be manufactured for the individual clientele. His programs are complete..." He found it easier to speak when he just left his eyes closed. Mmm, Reno's arm around his shoulder felt nice...but...how did he know that, he wondered.

"Soooo, you the first?" Reno frowned, squinting a bit to keep his focus. He was still hanging around Yazoo's neck, bottle in hand till he shrugged and took a sip directly from it, before realising,"If you're da proto-totyp... ewww, dis means the creep taught you all da... sex stuff?" Reno drew back to look the doll in the eye with a grimace, shaking him a bit so he would look at him. Yazoo's attention was brought back to Reno abruptly and he nodded.

"Yes, my creator had to test...all of my faculties before he was sure I was saleble. He couldn't ha-have someone else do it, could he?" Yazoo smiled a little, apparently finding this funny.

"Dis is sooooo eww, yo..." Reno mumbled, for a reason unknown to him, breaking into a smile himself. "I mean, with dat creep... ya wouldn't rather wanna learn about flowers an' bees from someone who looks like... better?"

"I have no interest in the ap-appearance of my master." Yazoo said, still smiling. He'd told Reno this before--he thought it was very funny how often he had to repeat himself. "I am quite thoroughly programmed now though." He looked proud. Dr. Hojo had told him he should be proud of his programs--they were unmatched.

A snort escaped Reno as he finally let go of the doll and sat back on his spot on the bed. Motioning with his head for Yazoo to keep going with their game he took another sip from the bottle.

"Quite thoroughly, eh? Ya don´t even know if you like your meat with a mountain of salt of without, how can dat be through... thorough, yo?" He shook his head, then held the bottle towards Yazoo. "Want another?"

"It is not one of my primary fun-functions to perform choices." Yazoo said, pouting. He picked up the deck to deal their next hand. If he lost this one again...well, he'd be drunk AND naked. "Why do I have to keep reminding you why I was created?" He set the deck down with a plunk on the table again and picked up his cards. He might as well admit defeat now. His highest card was a nine.

"Clients of Dr. Hojo's would not be requiring a doll that could think for themselves. Their intention would be to obtain an object--that is all." It may have been the amount of alcohol he'd consumed in the last forty minutes, but Yazoo had never felt so fee to speak. He'd never felt so removed from himself before--the answer he'd given Reno was definitely not out of his manual... He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to hurt and this whole situation was so new.

"What are your fun-functions then, yo?" Reno smirked, setting the bottle aside with a sigh. Obtaining an object? What could possibly be the fun of that? Well... He knew that vibrators could be fun at times, but really this wasn't comparable at all--or was it? Shaking his head to clear it, Reno quickly exchanged a few cards without Yazoo noticing it, before he froze in his actions and said,

"Hey, you just choose to not take the bottle, didn't you?"

Yazoo stopped at the insinuation. Had he just chosen not to accept it? There was too many things in his mind right now, and he felt very foggy.

"What? I don't...You asked if I wanted one...I don't..." He placed a hand on his forehead. "I don't know what I want...If I can..." This hurt his head.

"Ah, it's okay, yo... just play your cards," Reno mumbled, not feeling much in the mood to think about it either. "You havin' fun?"

Yazoo opened his eyes again, staring up into Reno's as he lay down his cards. "I have nothing. Nine high. I believe I lose again." he smiled, "Will you be having fun Sir, now that I have to strip?"

Reno was about to protest that Yazoo had avoided answering his question but then the other's second question caught him off guard. He simply lowered his cards, having won again indeed and gulped.

"I dunno yet...?" His eyes were glued to the lithe figure, as he licked his lips, mentally undressing him already.

Yazoo turned his back to Reno, his back arching supplely as he grasped the frilly skirt and lifted the dress back over his head. The bodice slid smoothly off his torso and caused his long hair to cascade back down to his shoulder in its wake. He dropped the dress on the floor in front of him and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes darting downwards, not able to meet Reno's eyes. He didn't know what this was--this feeling that fueled his movements.

"Sir, I--" He stopped, speaking seemed to break whatever spell he had been under. "Thank you Sir. For the meal. I'm afraid my energy is very low at the moment...if you could please deactivate me, so I may recharge."

"Ah damn, this is no fun! Just when it was gettin' good?!" Reno pouted, despite the fact that his own eyes were magically falling shut every once in a while too now. He wavered a bit on his spot on the bed, letting his eyes wander over the naked form.

Well, it wasn't really anything he hadn't seen before, though it was different now, that he had found out that Yazoo wasn't really a doll, but just a hindered human. He'd free him all right, and only if it was to piss off that jerk Hojo! He rather suddenly threw his fist into the air, expression determined, before he remembered the request and shrugged.

"Yazoo, deactivate."

* * *

**This was a really long chapter, wasn´t it? We hope you all liked it! And that you´ll be so kind as to leave us a review, that´d be awesome ;)**

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**Constance32:** He has been modified--upgrades like increased healing speed and muscle tone and flexibility were "programmed" into him along with all that conditioning Hojo has done to make him a machine--he just doesn't know this yet ^_^ Thanks for your comment, I hope we can explain more in our story! _Like kiki already explained: in the first story 'Doll', Hojo explains that Yazoo´s body is human, it is made of flesh and blood. However, Yazoo was conditioned to have no free will, which makes him to a lifeless machine that can only obey and that is why Yazoo is refered to as a robot ^__^_

**Aeriths-Rain:** Reno is doing pretty well for someone who professes to hate robots, isn't he? Rufus doesn't question the fact that Yazoo isn't anything other than a sex doll--that's probably why. He's had so many non-organic ones before (perrrrv) that it doesn't even cross his mind...I'm glad you like! _Haha, yes, Reno wasn´t aware that Yazoo is oblivious to the concept of Sarcasm XD And Rufus is an arrogant prick, it probably doesn´t matter if the ones he is interacting with are human or not, he treats them indifferently and haughtily anyway *smacks him* Thanks for the review dear!_

**natzilla:**Rufus:OH GOD AAAOOOOWWWW! Reno: OH GOD WHHYYYY?! Kiki: *giggle* Yazoo: I'm not exactly sure what she's doing...but I think I like it. Lol. Thanks Natzilla! I think Reno was in the same situation--it's not often that he gets people to blindly follow his every whim. Thanks for reading love! _*carefully peeps up* You still wanna tar and feather me? How about we make a deal? I´ll give you the Yazoo-doll for half an hour each month (no questions asked) and you´ll spare me?_  
**  
Soyna:** Yazoo is quite talkative, but he's relying on his generators to predict how to socialize best with the people around him.. He isn't giving away anthing to Reno that he doesn't know already--and because he talks and is so unlike the other dolls Rufus had, it makes Reno feel (a little) more comfortable around him...I think Reno's just starting to realise exactly how much power Yazoo is allowing him to have. It should get interesting ^_^ _Hm, I suppose Yazoo is talkative because he thinks that this is what is expected of him. Once he starts to develop his own personality and can refuse to speak I wonder if he will change… You are right, Reno as a second master could end in mayhem XDDD But maybe it´ll become a good thing as well, we´ll see ;) Thanks for reviewing, dear!_

**trabeck: **Tada! The next chapter for your reading! Thanks for the comment! _Yupp, here it is, we hope you enjoyed it!_

**Rina:** As always, the novella you leave us is fuelling our typing fingers ^_^ I don't know how he always seems to end up there--probably something to do with how the hot water tints his skin pink and makes it skin all slippery and shiny and reminiscent of sex...yeah, maybe that's it.  
I'm really looking forward to more Reno/Yazoo interactions (I know! BMIK does him soooo well *luffs Reno*) because then Yazoo gets to feel a little loved ^_^ Thanks dear for the review!!

_Hahaha, you´re absolutely right, Yazoo in a bathtub seems a reoccuring theme in the stories I am involved in XDDD But who wouldn´t wanna see him all nekkid and wet and soapy? *cough* And I bet he´s the cleanest! Hopefully his beautiful skin won´t dry out… Thanks for liking Reno!!! He is unsure around Yazoo, but it gets better and better, he has slowly set his mind on how to view the silver head^^ Thank you so much for the awesome review! *snuggles tight*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Deus ExMachina**

*Chapter Chapter 5*

A beautiful, silver-haired man wearing a dress made of cards, hanging from a big machine that hummed in the background, mechanically moving its legs and the humming became louder and louder, almost deafening--Reno bolted into an upright position from the bed, holding his head and groaning. His bleary eyes took in the cards that littered the mattress and the ground, the half empty bottle of booze on the table and the naked figure evenly breathing beside him. What the... Before he could start to organize his memory and thoughts his hand had already grabbed the phone from his pocket and he could hear himself saying thickly;

"Yeah?"

"Oh good, alive as usual this morning Reno." Tseng's voice brought Reno awake much faster than the buzz of his phone had. "We leave with President Shinra in one hour from the rooftop port. He would like to have his new doll ready for the trip as well. You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah...yeah sure..." Reno replied, licking his lips and irrationally hiding the bottle under the blanket. He moved his hands through his messy hair, throwing another glance at Yazoo. One hour? They could make it... It wasn't like Reno had never awoken with a killer hangover before; funnily enough it made him even more efficient, since he had to focus on only the important things instead of fooling around. "I'll meet you at the top in an hour then." And with that he flipped the phone shut and pulled at the doll's foot.

"C'mon sweetheart, activate, we gotta go."

Yazoo remained "asleep" and it took Reno a couple of seconds to figure out why.

"Right... 'Yazoo', activate." He got up off the bed and Yazoo's eyes popped open at the proper command. He blinked a few times then sat up, not appearing to be suffering any consequences from the night before.

"Good morning Sir. Where are we going?" He noticed the way Reno moved around the room, purposeful. They must be doing something.

"We're going on a trip, so get up and swing your ass into the bathroom, yo." Reno replied distractedly, sending the table off and ordering two sets of suits through the intercom. He didn't have time to go to the discarded dolls' room to find something for Yazoo to wear that, without a doubt, would be pretty embarrassing anyway. He'd only picked the dress the day before because it was the most decent thing he'd found and there was no way in hell that he'd walk around with a guy clad in a full latex suit and a gas mask. When he had stated his order, he peeled out of his own suit quickly and stepped into the bathroom next door.

Yazoo got up quickly, following Reno into the bathroom. He had bathed the night before, so he would not need to this morning, but he could sense the urgency in Reno's tone.

"Do you require any help with anything this morning Sir?" He watched Reno from the door frame, trying to stay out of his way.

"How about you brush your teeth for me?" Reno replied, a little unnerved as he stepped under the shower and hissed at the gush of cold water rushing down on him. He didn't dare use warm water, it'd make him drowsy and slow, so he breathed sharply and quickly cleaned himself.

Behind the curtain, Reno didn't see Yazoo roll his eyes. That wasn't exactly what he'd meant, but soon Reno heard the sound of Yazoo brushing his teeth. Yazoo did not take very long to ready himself--but he was still naked. If they were going somewhere, he was sure that he'd have to have clothes. He was waiting with a towel when Reno pulled back the shower curtain, and he handed him the plush white fabric.

"Sir, may I ask what I will be required to wear today? I'm afraid my dress from yesterday may be too spoiled if we are travelling."

"You're getting a brand new, uber-awesome turk suit, my dear..." Reno replied, chattering his teeth as he took the towel. "Thanks... How about you go look if they've already arrived? Saves us time..."

Yazoo nodded, leaving Reno to finish up his morning routine in the bathroom. Their clothes hadn't yet arrived, so Yazoo busied himself with cleaning up the mess they had made the night before. The scattered cards were collected, the soiled dress piled with Reno's old clothes to be exchanged for the fresh sets and the bottle put into the recycling receptacle in the corner. He was just making the bed when their clothes arrived, wheeled in by another efficient silver robot.

"Thank you." Yazoo said as the robot extended the suits towards him. It almost appeared that the robot tilted its head (or what could have been a head) in recognition of the greeting. Yazoo held up the two suits, slipping into the smaller one before knocking softly on the bathroom door with Reno's.

"Your clothes have arrived Sir."

Reno looked up from where he was bent over the smooth sink. He'd first had to push away the annoying automatic machines that wanted to take care of his oral hygiene, but he'd rather pull his teeth out than letting them anywhere near his mouth. There were ordinary toothbrushes as well, luckily. When Yazoo knocked he spit out the foam and washed his mouth.

"Comin'", he announced, drying his hands and opening the door. He absently noticed that the room was clean again, but didn't really care. Quickly slipping into his suit with the usual routine, he had a look at his watch. "Okay, you wanna grab some breakfast before we go?"

"Yes please Sir. I do require a meal this morning." It had only been about half an hour since they'd woken, so they should have plenty of time to have breakfast. Yazoo idly wondered if his own suit fitted him as well as Reno's did--the tailored black trousers cinched in neatly at his waist--though the tails of the shirt hung haphazardly overtop. Reno looked...nice. Yazoo blinked, not quite sure again why he kept thinking these things. He smoothed his hands over his own jacket--it wasn't often that he was required to be so...fully covered.

"Are we eating here, or do you think we will need to eat as we go Sir?"

"Lets eat while going up, Tseng can be a bitch and when he says; 'Reno, you have one hour'" the redhead summoned a very stern expression and lowered his voice to a strict, clipped tone, "Then it's usually 'Get your ass here in 30 minutes'." He rolled his eyes, but then shrugged. "I'll order somethin' since you can't get bothered with making decisions and all..." And with that he stepped out of the room and gave his orders via cell phone. While they were walking down the floor a slight humming noise began behind them and soon the robot who brought their food caught up to them.

Yazoo kept up with the brisk pace that Reno set, not stopping until they reached the lift that would take them to the rooftop. The robot rolled in with them, extending a small metal arm with two yellow plastic bags containing their breakfast. Yazoo took the packages, smiling at the robot, but not saying anything this time. It was so odd...he could so easily be a little silver robot delivering bag breakfasts too... He tried not to think about it.

"May I ask where we are going, Sir? Or shall I wait to find out?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out, cause I have no idea..." Reno replied distractedly, since he was busy opening his bag and glancing inside. The elevator moved up to the top level where their plane would be waiting. Thanks to new technology they were able to round the planet in less than two hours, so time had tightened like a corset around them. Rufus was probably having one of his boring business meetings again...

The door opened again and Reno stepped outside into the early morning sun. It never ceased to impress him, the cool fresh air, the cloudless sky, and the thick layer of smog just a few levels beneath them where the slums were located.

"Okay, let's go," he ordered and went towards the cylindrical, smooth form that was lying on the ground, looking like and old plane without wings.

Yazoo was looking around with wide eyes. He'd never been outside before, but he didn't tell Reno this, and had to trot after him quickly in order to keep up. Another man--presumably Tseng--was waiting for them by the cylinder. He nodded, as if pleased that Reno was early.

"Reno." He greeted, "The President will be arriving shortly, and we'll be departing soon after that. President Shinra has been asked to attend the Radiation Reduction Summit as he was pivotal in implementing the anti-warhead act there last year." Tseng's attention turned to Yazoo, assessing him quickly. "You may go inside and make sure Yazoo is comfortable for the ride."

Before they could step onto the assembly line, Tseng reached out for Yazoo, snatching the bag of food out of his hand. He had a short look at it, before he threw an exasperated look at Reno who just answered with a shrug, and threw it away. Then he reached into his pocket and put a pill into Yazoo's open hand.

"This is all you will need to provide you with enough energy for the day. Now go." Reno sighed inwardly but then he gave a mock salute and stepped onto the line that slowly drove them up into the belly of the plane.

Yazoo popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it before it started to dissolve onto his tongue. It had enough energy for the day...strange how Reno preferred the tangible food then. Yazoo tried to crane his neck to see outside, but the walkway took them away from the doorway and once inside, the windows were too small to get a good look out of anyway. Yazoo wondered idly how long it would take his master to arrive--he'd ask Reno, but it seemed that he had only just learned what Tseng had told him anyway.

"May I sit?" Yazoo asked instead, pointing to one of the plush bench seats along the wall of the plane.

"No, you gotta stand for the rest of the flight," the vice commander of security smirked, plopping down in his own chair. When Yazoo didn't move he rolled his eyes though and patted on the empty seat beside him.

"C'mere, yo." Then he finally opened his bag to wolf down his food, chewing audibly and looking genuinely happy while doing so. "Sorry about your food, Tseng's such a dickhead sometimes..."

Yazoo inclined his head, feeling a little empty, despite the pill.

"It is no worry. This will be easier during the flight, I'm sure." He sat beside Reno, pretending not to watch him out of the corner of his eye. "Will you be on duty during the summit?"

"I hope not..." Reno munched, but he didn't sound as appalled as he had yesterday. Finally Rufus Shinra appeared and crossed the comfy, spacious room with long strides to sit opposite them, crossing his legs and holding out his hand. Tseng immediately placed a beautiful glass filled with a clear liquid in it at the silent request.

"Yo boss," the redhead greeted, licking his fingers clean. Rufus professionally ignored him, instead eyeing the doll.

It felt reassuring to have his programming come back so quickly. The night before, there had been strange gaps and worrying thoughts--now, with Rufus Shinra sitting across from him, Yazoo felt like there had never been any doubt, this was the man he was made for...

"Good morning Master." Yazoo greeted softly and bowed his head.

Rufus lifted his chin a bit, sizing his toy up and down. Still so very pretty, even though the suit covered it a bit too much for his liking... It was kind of exciting thought.

"Come here," he ordered, holding out his arm so the doll could sit down in his lap.

Yazoo nestled onto Rufus' lap without a moment's hesitation, drawing his feet up onto the seat next to his master and curling into his arms as if he had no idea that Reno and Tseng were present. One hand toyed idly around a button on Rufus' shirt while his master told Tseng and Reno what he wanted when the plane started. They would withdraw to the back room--the President liked to have his privacy, even from his own staff. But until then;

"So, did Reno take good care of you?" Rufus asked the doll. Right now he wanted for the redhead to remain here though so he could directly bestow sanctions upon him, in case he had failed him. And make him a bit nervous for his own amusement...

"Yes, he did." Yazoo answered easily. "He made sure that I would be well rested and recharged for you today Master."

"Hm." Rufus lifted a brow and shot the grinning turk a brief look. Then a light humming indicated that the plane had started and as if on command Reno got up to follow Tseng to their room.

Inwardly he was immensely relieved that Yazoo had kept his mouth shut about their strip-drinking-poker, because even though it had seemed like a good idea yesterday he didn't know if Rufus appreciated him filling his new toy up...

As soon as the two men had vanished Rufus' hand glided up the dolls smooth leg.

"I never asked before. What oral techniques do you know?"

Yazoo smiled, knowing that his master's attention would be drawn to his lips at the question. He ran the tip of his tongue along them briefly before answering.

"Just as I can during intercourse master, I amend my technique to the situation." He shifted slightly against Rufus' hand. "How fast would you like to cum master?"

At that the man arched his brow again. Then he had a look at the watch. They'd roughly take an hour, and he'd need a bit time to acclimate.

"Make it half an hour."

"Mm, of course Master." Yazoo hummed and cupped a hand around Rufus' strong jaw, leaning in to place a soft kiss behind his ear. His tongue darted out and traced around the shell of his master's ear, encircling then sucking the soft lobe into his mouth. His teeth grazed it lightly before letting it go as he smoothly slid off of Rufus' lap onto his knees infront of him. He settled in between Rufus' thighs, gently pulling their lips together.

"I missed you last night Master." He whispered as their lips parted, and he dropped his hand from Rufus' jaw to the tiny buttons on his collar. The fabric of his shirt was smooth and expensive. It would not do to get it dirty--not with a meeting to be attended afterwards. Yazoo's deft fingers flicked the first button from its hole. "I wish you  
had not sent me away." His lips traced Rufus' collarbone as he whispered, stopping to scrape his teeth along the angle of the bone.

"I was busy," Rufus replied dismissively, even though he was inwardly thrilled. He wanted his doll to want him, and he knew that he had absolutely no obligations to it. He could turn off its clingy mode whenever he wished. Leaning back to get more comfortable and looking down into his lap and the toy's face he sipped at his cocktail and asked "Did you dream about me?"

"I didn't think I could dream master...but last night," He paused to follow the path of revealing skin with his lips as he slipped Rufus' buttons undone. "I had a strange sensation of..." He leaned his chin on his master's abdomen, eyes focussed on Rufus' and filled with desire, "longing. One I have never felt before..." His hands did not remain idle and as they undid the last fastening, they spread Rufus' shirt away from his sides, revealing the smooth expanse of skin to Yazoo's mouth. "I kept thinking of the feeling of you filling me..." He made a little moan, as if he couldn't repress his own imagination even now. "And I couldn't wait to be called again." He dipped his head and circled his tongue around Rufus' navel, teasing around the edges and darting to lick deeper every once and a while, and his hand moved over the fabric of Rufus' trousers, sliding down his thighs.

"Really," Rufus smirked, breathing speeding up. He spread his legs, idly stroking over his chest with one hand, the other still holding his glass as he pushed up his pelvis slightly, to let his semi hard erection glide against his doll's chest.

"I'll hand it to you, you are a good liar..." His hand wandered down his belly, his mind filled with images of his doll screaming with lust, tied to his bed, rocking helplessly back and forward under his powerful thrusts. "Tell me more about it," he breathed, fingers burying in silver hair.

Rufus didn't miss the slight catch of Yazoo's breath as he pressed his cock up to him. Oh yes, he was very good...

"At first, I dreamt of the laboratory I was created in, cold, sterile. I had been told not to move--under any circumstances. You'd whispered that to me master." Yazoo's breath ghosted lower of his abdomen as he spoke and Rufus could feel the small circles of his fingers climbing higher on his thighs. He shifted again. "So i was not even allowed to move, to shiver when you reached out and stroked a finger from my neck, across my chest, down to my hips," He paused again, tracing the line of a hipbone downwards with his tongue. He stopped just above the waistline of Rufus' trousers, "then cupped around my ass and squeezed. I could only whimper, but then you even told me  
that I couldn't make a noise, so I had to silence myself. I wanted so much to reach back to you, to touch you like this," Yazoo's hands finally smoothed across the front of Rufus' trousers, outlining the erection in the material with their pressure, "but you wouldn't let me."

"Sounds like something I would do..." Rufus murmured, briefly closing his eyes and breathing out when his arousal was stroked ever so lightly by dextrous fingers. His grip momentarily tightened in the doll's hair, before it relaxed again. The slight vibration of the plane running through his chair excited him even more, the tingling against his buttocks stimulating his libido and making him rock hard. His cock twitched under the doll's fingertips as he pushed his hips up again in an encouraging manner, that also made clear that he wished to be touched there more.

"What did I do then?"

Yazoo tilted his head back, exposing his throat for a moment while he moaned softly--the imagery of the dream apparently causing him much tension. His fingers began to stroke Rufus through the material of his trousers, slowly rubbing along the hard line of confined flesh.

"You...you kissed me master." Yazoo said this delicately, tentatively. "You kissed me as you began to fuck me with your fingers." He dipped his head and mouthed at Rufus' cock through the fabric. "I have never felt so excited over something that didn't happen in reality..." His fingers slowly undid Rufus' fly--seeming to drag the zipper down in slow motion. "How do you do this to me Master?"

"I'm Rufus Shinra," the blond replied with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You haven't seen me getting started yet," he hissed, tilting his head and looking down at the doll.

Oh, but he planned on trying out so much more, that was why he'd brought the robot with him on his trip. These meetings always exhausted him--dealing with other humans generally did, because they were flawed and inefficient, much unlike their robots--and then only sex could relax him. He'd see what other programs Yazoo could run as soon as they got off the plane. For now this would have to suffice... A groan escaped him, as soft fingertips glided over his overly sensitive flesh in feather light touches and he pulled a bit at the doll´s hair.

"Enough foreplay now, suck me!"

Yazoo's hands felt cool along Rufus' erection--it was incredible how hard he'd already gotten with nothing but teasing touches and soft words. The doll's breath was hot, however, and there was a moment when Yazoo's breath simply played along sensitive flesh--before the doll parted his lips and slid his mouth around his cock. Yazoo started slow, a hand wrapped around the base of Rufus' dick as he began to bob his head slowly along the top of his shaft. He moaned around Rufus' cock--it was almost enough for him just to know from the firmness of Rufus' erection how much his master enjoyed it.

Breathing out when the head of his erection vanished inside the moist, tight orifice. Rufus pushed up again, forcing his way inside. It was a sight to behold, these perfect, rosy lips around his hard, swollen flesh, a perfect ring rubbing over his dick. Rufus suddenly followed a whim and slapped away the doll's hand holding his shaft, instead wrapping his own fingers around it.

"Put your hands on your back, so I can see them..." he panted, jerking up into the delicious mouth again.

Yazoo brought his hands behind his back, looking up at Rufus innocently, even as his master thrust upwards into his mouth. This position didn't give either of them much leverage, but Yazoo still had a slight advantage, which he demonstrated when he sunk down far enough for his lips to rest up against Rufus' fingers. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the shaft that filled his mouth.

"Good machine," Rufus groaned, leaning his head back when his toy took him in deep, adding pressure to his already sensitive organ and tracing the dark veins bulging from underneath a hot, thin layer of white skin. His erection was throbbing and twitching as if it had come to life and had a will of its own. At least his hips eagerly thrusting inside had...

His half lidded eyes glided over to the clock- still fifteen minutes to go, which meant he didn't want to cum just yet. With his other hand pulling Yazoo's head back he looked into the huge, glassy eyes and commanded in between short, sharp breaths,

"Suck my balls."

Yazoo still managed to dart his tongue out to lick at Rufus' cock as his neck was tilted back, and once he'd given the order, Rufus released some of the tension from his fingers in his hair and Yazoo lowered his attention (hands still obediently behind his back) to the base of his master's cock and the sensitive skin below. He nuzzled his nose into the base of his cock as he ran his tongue out and around his scrotum, mouthing them gently as they became slick with his saliva. He felt Rufus' cock twitch as he took one into his mouth and sucked softly.

Rufus started stroking his cock by himself when he felt his balls being pulled and suckled at. Soft, full lips drew him inside a damp cavern, making waves of pleasure ripple down his spine to the toes of his feet. Unconsciously, his grip tightened again and a quiet moan came from the blond's throat.

"Hmmm, like that..." he praised, before he pulled the robot's head back again, stuffing his cock into his face with an expectant look. Six minutes left...

Yazoo smiled, his eyes gleaming wickedly as he licked the head of Rufus' cock,

"Would you like to fuck my mouth master? To shoot your hot cum down my throat?" His lips encircled the tip again, preventing him from saying more, but he didn't need to talk apparently--his lips slid all the way down until Rufus felt the back of his throat constrict around him as he swallowed.

Fuuuuck.

Yazoo slid upwards again, his lips circling in tighter around him, and he set a slow pace, waiting for Rufus' need to go faster.

"Hrn!" All the blond managed by now was an incoherent groan as he got deep throated. And just as the doll had suggested he started to fuck its mouth, pushing his pelvis up and down into the bouncing mouth, stroking himself to orgasm that came over him exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds later, leaving him shuddering in his seat, spilling his warm creamy seed into the doll's mouth. He would have loved to cum all over his face and body, but this would have just been to complicated to clean up, so he settled for thrusting deep inside, at the same time pushing the doll's head down.

Yazoo had to suck air in through his nose as Rufus held his head down harshly as he came. He moaned around his master's cock as he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed around Rufus' softening shaft and when his master's fingers disentangled themselves from his hair, he licked his cock clean. Not a drop had been spilled on his expensive suit. Rufus' hand still rested on his head, so Yazoo remained where he was, snuggling into the warmth of Rufus' thigh while his master recovered. Instead, he worked on trying to rid himself of his own erection--a response from the pleasure his master had received.

Eventually the president came down from his orgasm and his electrified body relaxed into the soft seat. His grasp around the bunch of silver hair loosened and he let go of the patiently waiting doll, ordering it with a simple, slightly exhausted gesture of his hand to bring him another glass of the liquid he'd been drinking before. His softened, damp cock was put back into his pants even though he could still feel the velvety surface of the doll´s tongue gliding along it.

"Get me some water," Rufus strengthened his order audibly, though his voice was a bit hoarse.

Yazoo rose fluidly, remembering where Tseng had brought the drink from before. A panel in the wall slid open to reveal another delicate glass, and Yazoo exchanged it for the empty one. Rufus took it silently, and Yazoo dropped to his knees in front of him again, concentrating on doing up the tiny buttons on Rufus' shirt.

"Thank you master." He smiled and another button slipped into it's adjacent hole. "I will never tire of your taste." His eyes glinted slightly again, and his hands lowered from Rufus' shirt, having finished. He remained on his knees. "Do you require me to do any more master?"

"Not now," Rufus denied, taking a sip from his glass and letting the cool liquid roll down his warm throat--had Yazoo been human he might have offered him a drink as well, but he didn't. "Just sit down and be quiet." Rufus straightened his suit, inspecting it, but really no trace betrayed their sexual interlude. Fairly satisfied, he nipped at his glass again, watching his long legged, elegant doll sitting down in front of him. He'd have to get it out of this suit soon...

Yazoo sat where he was, nestled in between Rufus' legs and remained quiet. He started thinking about how he should act for his master while at the summit--if he would be meeting any other people there or if Rufus would simply keep him in the room. Maybe Reno would come to look after him again. Though he was very confusing, Yazoo had to admit that the redhead was nice to him. He had washed his back, fed him (real food) and had taught him how to play that game--even though it had appeared that he was uncomfortable with him being a doll.

Yazoo watched Rufus take another sip of water, his features taking on a serious cast again--probably preparing himself to confront all of those professionals... But he had not offered Yazoo any water. Reno would have... Yazoo closed his eyes and leaned  
his temple on Rufus' thigh, banishing the thought from his head.

After his eyes had have a short look at the watch again, Rufus gave the doll a light push, so it would leave him. They were landing in a few minutes and Tseng and Reno'd enter the cabin every second now. He still had to go through his schedule again with Tseng, so he'd leave it to Reno to take care of his doll.

"Tell your care-taker he may go shopping with you. I suppose Hojo has uploaded my tastes at least partially to your system, so you´ll know what I want," he ordered as he leaned forward, grabbed the robot by the chin and made it look up into his face. "Confirm order."

"Of course Master. I will go shopping to pick out something to your tastes." Rufus' fingers let go of his chin and Yazoo stood to go sit opposite Rufus on the other bench. He seemed to want his space again. "Should I pick out any formal attire as well Master, or shall I be staying in your private quarters while you are busy?"

Rufus briefly thought about it. There'd be unofficial meetings as well, where they would attend parties and usually show off their power and wealth. So why not take his newest acquisition with him?

"Get some formal attire as well, but make sure it doesn't conceal too much," Rufus replied, when the door opened and Tseng and Reno reemerged. They took their seats and a few minutes later the humming stopped and the plane smoothly glided into the port of their haven.

* * *

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

AerithsRain: Yes, drinking lowers even Yazoo's inhibitions! ^__^ I'm rooting for Reno as well, I just love him so! _I bet Reno´ll take very means necessary to make Yazoo human again, even if it meant filling him up constantly XD_

A Nonny Mouse: Haha, you caught that, eh? XD Thanks! _Kehehe, funny, eh? ^^_

Natzilla: I think you'll have a long fight for YazooDoll custody...and a good lawyer XP Reno was a bit of a jerk, but he's just trying to help Yazoo--he hates seeing him so subserviant too! Hojo did fuck Yazoo up pretty bad, yeah. Leave it to immoral scientists to create a willing slave...Yazoo would probably mind if he wasn't so effectively "programmed", but it's Reno's goal to undo all that of course! _Noooo!!! You´ll just stuff it into a baby or harem costume, poor Yazoo dolly!!! *protectively holds him back* And Reno is only playing, really XDDD_ _Hojo fucked him up yes, and Yazoo thinks that he is an organic robot, but the problem actually goes a bit deeper, because by definition Yazoo is not human, since he lacks a free will. Or that is: everyone thinks that Yazoo has no free will, including Yazoo himself. We will have to see if that is so, but right now, he is not very different from a robot who can only follow commands._

Labe: Oh, you're not alone there! We both want to see Reno and Yazoo hook up too! Badly! There's this little thing called "plot" that keeps ruining our fun..._ But never fear! Smut will overcome! Eventually... XD _Haha_,_ yay for 'activate Renzoo!' I wish Hojo had implanted that command into Yazoo, that´d have made things a lot easier XDD *hugs and kisses*_

Chephren (for chapter3): Oh you lovely creature, I'm glad you enjoyed! *drools over your smut scenes*_ Hey sweety pie, I´m so happy you enjoy it!!! *Kacuddle*_

Rina76: Reno's just curious (mostly) and I don't think he's really been able to play with such a sophisticated "machine" before. He's (mostly) harmless though XD Yazoo is getting a little confused around Reno, because he treats him so unconventionally. But a robot wouldn't get confused, would it? *grin* He's got a lot of tough situations ahead of him before he can start asking if he really is a human though. I'm sure Reno will put him though a bit of a mental hell first...  
BMIK is a genius for automating things (like teeth brushing) that I normally wouldn't think of, and she's setting a wonderful background for the story *hugs*. With all the constant reminding, I think I'm finally starting to catch up to the technological side of it as well. Thanks for the lovely review! _The on/off switch IS rather tempting, isn´t it? XD Ah, and Reno wouldn´t really do anything to Yazoo in his sleep. First off, he´s scared of dolls and second this is his boss´ toy, and he wouldn´t dare to anger him. Or ruin his hard earned career, for that matter... But if Yazoo is willing and they started to like each other it´s a wholly different thing ;) I love sci-fi movies and books, so I try to cramp in whatever reference I can XDD It´s not very original, but what the heck XDDD It´s a hommage to all the awesome sci-fies out there!_

IA1979: XD long chapters seem to be this story's fate... *blush* thank you! We are really having fun writing Yazoo and Reno (I am constantly tempted to screw the plot and have Yazoo ravage Reno. Repeatedly. XD) and I'm glad you like their characterizations! Maybe Yazoo has been lost in the mail?! We'll have to get his tracking number... Thanks for the review! _Awww, thank you, I´m happy you like our Renzoo especially! Well, there´s not much love in the air yet, but hopefully that´ll change eventually! You´re absolutely right; writing Reno is far too much fun, but it is so because Yazoo reacts back so awesomely! Hmmmmm... I´ll have a serious talk with the postman, just you wait *gets out the baseball bat*_

Constance32: Oh we will, just try to stop us! *maniacal laughter* _AAAAAAnd here it is! Best served hot ;)_

purefoysgirl (chapt 3, 4, 5): Hehe, Yazoo is SUPPOSED to turn you on, I'm glad he's doing his job, thank you! Yeah, Reno and Yazoo will probably confuse each other for a while--though Yazoo's protocols seem to be wearing down a bit (around Reno, at least) but if Rufus finds out about it, I'm sure he's not going to be happy (his mommy never taught him to share ANYTHING). He picked Reno specifically for his dislike of machines, but Yazoo is an exception of course ^_^ _Hey, happy you enjoy it! Yes, you are absolutely right; Reno´s actions are supposed to evoke frustration within Yazoo so he will notice that he has feelings as well! And I suppose Reno just can´t really crasp the concept, to him Yazoo is human after all. That might be because Reno cannot even imagine how it could be to not be able to have a free will and chose for himself, I guess. And yes, as soon as Rufus notices he won´t be pleased at all, it´s his precious toy we´re talking about after all XD Thanks for all the reviews dear!_

DracoDormiens7: That's probably what is getting him so confused--he has to have a level of humanity to be able to "mimic" it so well--so Reno believes he's just conditioned, not programmed. Everyone else does seem to just take for granted that he can never be more than a doll. I'm cheering for Reno--for sure! _Hm, interesting question. I suppose Reno himself is still a bit confused about that, but he will come to a conclusion eventually^^ And he´really is probably the only one to realise that Yazoo could be more. But then again Yazoo is a clever robot, it might dawn on him sooner than later that something is wrong too!_


	7. Chapter 7

**BMIK: **Hey there and welcome to a new chapter! This time we bring you something special: kiki-slasha drew a pic of Yazoo in his bunny costume from chapter 2 ^___^ Here is the link, but since ff(dot)net is so bitchy you´ll have to take out the spaces (it won´t let us place the entire link otherwise, it eats everything before the dot -.-). I´ll also put a direct link on my profile as well :)

**http://kikislasha . deviantart . com/art/Deus-Ex-Machina-Yazoo-138278887**

You should have a look, it´s TOTALLY awesome! *noms it*

**kiki-slasha: **thanks to all of the reviews and encouragement for this story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it as much as we are!

**Very well then, here we go:**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 7***  
**

An ambassador from the summit had come to meet their flight, his own security guard tagging along behind him, very much like Tseng behind Rufus. Silent, watchful, efficient. This was no time to show any weakness, so Rufus had sent Yazoo away with Reno to leave him to speak with the ambassador about the summit's schedule and their preparations. Yazoo walked behind Reno quietly, eyes trained at the redhead's shoes as he remembered that Reno did not like him watching him as they walked.

"My master requests that I find some new outfits for the summit Sir, and would like you to accompany me to the shopping district so that I may." He spoke once they'd exited the long hallway connecting the port to the tall conference building where the summit was to be held.

Reno got to his room, dragging the doll along. They had their own floor, which was always reserved for Rufus Shinra personally, and Reno had his own room as well, so to speak. Since it seemed that Yazoo would stay his responsibility for a while, he had no choice but to take him with him.

"You've got ten minutes to get ready before we leave, I'd rather get this over with sooner as opposed to later." Reno announced, after he had opened the door with his eye scan and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, waiting for Yazoo to finish whatever business he may have. If there was one thing the vice head of security hated it was shopping! Yazoo nodded. He hadn't been told to bring anything with him when they'd left, so he first went to the ensuite bathroom to see if he would need anything else. The bathroom itself was opulent (no expense had been spared even for guests of Rufus Shinra) but did not hold much in regards to the necessities for bathing. Yazoo made a note that he would have to purchase some. He left the washroom after the quick cursory search and crossed to the in room serving panel.

"Would you care for some water Sir?" He asked, already ordering one for himself. The trip had left him quite thirsty, truly.

"Nope." Reno impatiently dismissed, he'd had enough during their flight. Pushing himself away from the door he walked over to the wall that was totally made of glass and gave view towards the inner city. Actually this city was built into a huge ring, an arena where the outer walls served as hotels and ports for anyone who came to visit. The inner circles were buzzing with life and shops on several levels with a shiny, artificial blue sky above them. There were parks and trees as well, and small vehicles that would drive the customers around. Reno reckoned that Rufus expected them to go shopping in the expensive areas that were solely created for harbouring shops which had exclusive items and clothes so the dolls could match their owners´ status.

"You done?" he asked over his shoulder, turning away from the lively view to see if Yazoo had his water yet. Yazoo put down the glass and nodded.

"Yes Sir." The water tasted nice, especially after having such a dry mouth. "Do you know where we should go? I'm afraid my master did not say..."

"Yeah sure, follow me." The redhead sighed, but then he left the room and went to the transparent, vertical elevator that'd get him to their designated area, as he spoke his order through the intercom. Since this level was highly secured there was no way they'd get out of here by foot, but once they left the area it should be fine. The cabin was hovering a few hundred meters over the ground, coming across other cabins; some of them occupied, some of them empty. Reno disinterestedly leaned against the glass and lit a cigarette, blowing out grey smoke that got sucked into the air cleaning system immediately.

"So, watcha gonna buy, yo?"

"I will need to purchase some evening wear. I believe my master wishes to show me off at some of the events here." Yazoo watched the other elevator cabins speed past them on their descent. "I will also need to go to some fetish clothing stores--to pick out something he will enjoy afterwards." Yazoo could only hope Reno knew where he might find some.

"Oh dear, please tell me this is just a bad dream!" Cursing under his breath, Reno rubbed his temple, looking far from amused. This was exactly why he hated shopping. If Yazoo had just been a mechanical doll one of his subordinates could have taken care of it, but since Yazoo was so special and precious it all was Reno's responsibility now.

"Okay. let's go then," he said as the cabin stopped and the door opened so they could step onto a very clean and expensive looking mall district. "We'll walk around and you watch the showcases for something you think'll fit," was the unenthusiastic suggestion.

Yazoo nodded, following Reno out of the elevator. He hoped that the redhead wouldn't hold the shopping trip against him. Though he was relatively sure he could pick out something to suit Rufus' tastes for the nighttime, he may need the turk's opinion on his evening wear at least... They were walking for about five minutes, Yazoo closely inspecting the window displays on either side before he paused in front of one.

"Sir? Perhaps we could go in here?" The sign above the display read 'Thrills and Frills' and housed the sleek mannequin robots moving lithely on the display front, some sporting tight leather pants attached to chains and others wearing tiny frilly outfits, laced up the sides with corsetting. They moved together, imitating human flirting, coyly winking their glass eyes and suggestively baring their laced underwear at them.

Reno inwardly groaned, but then he just shrugged and unenthusiastically followed Yazoo into the shop. So this was what he'd been working for all these years?! This was for what he had fought to be at the top?! Playing babysitter to some sex-...thing and buying frilly dresses for it?! He didn't want to think about it and hoped that no one he knew was seeing him right now.

"Make it quick, will ya..." he mumbled, remaining by the door and trying to hide his disappointment and the slightly rosy color on his cheeks by crossing his arms over his chest and looking defiant.

"Of course Sir." Yazoo smiled, then turned his back and began browsing through the store's selection.

Hm, this leather outfit was relatively plain, but the smooth texture and revealing cut would surely please his Master's taste for simple opulence. Hm, and this jeweled collar would be a nice finishing touch... He added the items to the crook of his arm so he could try them on. Another texture caught his attention as he browsed, and he pulled from the rack a silky black dress, complete with crinolines and apron. The contrast of the black silk and stiff underskirt would be quite interesting. The maid's dress was also added to the pile in his arm. He continued browsing.

This store had quite the variety to choose from and Reno couldn't help but watch Yazoo scouting the shop for pervy costumes Rufus Shinra might enjoy, and the redhead suddenly asked himself if he was really having fun, doing it. Yazoo was always polite and all smiles, but no one in his right mind could enjoy inspecting a pink full body suit with a dorsal fin, with the prospect of having to wear it! Uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands into his pockets, Reno strolled over to stand beside him, ignoring the atrocities that were displayed before him.

"You know you don't have to smile all day when you don't feel like it."

"Do you require me to stop smiling Sir?" Yazoo asked, looking up from the latest costume--a tiny square of pvc that barely had enough fabric to attach to the hanger. "I did not know that it was troublesome to you..."

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying, yo" Reno replied, sounding a bit unnerved, but not because of Yazoo but rather the mechanical mannequin with motion sensors that was starting to wink at him and move its hips in a dance that was supposed to be seductive. "I don't know what Rufus wants, but when you're with me you don't have to smile if you don't feel like it, okay? No need to try to impress me..." He scratched his head, before something caught his eye and he held up a strange thing that looked like a kitty tail with a round, smooth extension on the other end. "What the hell is this?"

"It appears to be a prosthetic tail Sir." Yazoo picked up the rest of the costume, a set of ears, whiskers and a collar with a large silver bell. This could be a good choice as well. "Although I believe it would be more suited for a female...if it's purpose involved intercourse while wearing it." He took the tail from Reno, laying it across the top of the rest of his items in his arms. "But I'm sure my master would encourage me to try it on anyways." Yazoo smiled again, before remembering what Reno had said and brought his expression back to neutral. "I believe I have enough to use the changerooms now Sir, to make sure everything will fit."

"Wai- what?" Perplexed, Reno lowered his hand and went after Yazoo, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. He grabbed for the tail thing again, with hesitant fingers this time, now that he knew what it was, and inspected it with a grimace. "You can't be serious about wearing this stuff!"

"Yes, Sir, I am." Yazoo looked a bit confused. Why else would he have asked to come in here? "I won't be a moment, I will not be long trying these on." Yazoo turned again towards the changeroom at the back, the silver plated attendant robot preemptively opening a door for him.

Reno was still dumbfoundedly staring at the tail-thing in his hand, before a vibration went through it and he withdrew his hand to wipe it against his pants. The tail clattered to the ground and the vice head of security hurried to inconspicuously push it with his foot under a clothes rack, whistling a bit as if nothing had happened and throwing a glance at his watch.

"How long you gonna take, yo?"

"Approximately three or four minutes for each selection, as long as I need no assistance getting in and out of it." Yazoo replied concisely from within the change room. The leather bodysuit seemed to fit--it had enough zippers... Yazoo smoothed his hands down the tight material on his waist. Why would the change room not have a mirror installed? Yazoo opened the door, knowing there to be one on the outside he could inspect the outfit in.

Reno was just busy trying to reckon how long they'd be trapped in here then when the door opened and Yazoo stepped out into the spacious shop again. His lean, slender body was sheathed in a skin tight, black leather suit that concealed almost nothing, since it was so glued to the silver head's frame. The redhead stared for a moment, before he abruptly forced his eyes away and pretended to inspect one of the many frilly costumes. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a salesbot approach them and rolled his eyes, glaring at it to stay away if it wanted to keep its wire-intestines in its belly.

"That's been more than four minutes now, yo," Reno murmured sullenly, watching with satisfaction how the robot withdrew again at his glare.

"I apologize Sir, I will try to be quicker." Yazoo smiled, he'd seen the glances that Reno thought he was sneaking. "I will try on the next one." He disappeared within the stall again--Reno saw the black leather puddle on the floor once Yazoo had stripped it off and shortly, Yazoo appeared again from behind the door. He was wearing black thigh-high stockings, the red seam detailed with rhinestones along the back, and a tight white bustier that cinched in at his waist. Yazoo spent a moment looking in the mirror before addressing the attendant: "Do you also sell shoes here? I may require some heels... White as well, and stilletto, if you have them." He smiled and thanked the robot as it wheeled away to the back store room to pick some out for him. "Do you think it is too much?" Yazoo asked, looking at Reno in the mirror as he fell into a pose--looking like an antique pinup.

"I think you're smiling far too much for my liking while wearing this stuff," Reno replied grumpily, not sure if Yazoo smiled because he had forgotten to just stop it, or because he really enjoyed this. For Reno at least, it was a torture. This was totally against his concept of dignity, no matter how he looked at it. Still, he had to admit that this stuff suited Yazoo, kinda.... "Nah, looks okay," he therefore answered with a shrug, sporting his poker face and trying to keep his eyes under control. "How many other costumes?"

"I believe about six more Sir. Thank you for your patience with me." Yazoo started undoing the hook-and-eye fastenings on his bustier even before the door of the change room closed behind him. "It does not appear that you enjoy shopping..." Reno could see Yazoo unrolling the bottom of the stockings in the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Dammit.

"I am sorry that you were required to accompany me." Yazoo's feet stepped into that frilly dress--the maid costume was next, and it was revealed a moment later when Yazoo stepped from the stall. "Could you help me with the zipper Sir? I cannot reach." Yazoo turned his back towards Reno, a feather duster clasped in one hand.

"Zipper...?" Reno echoed distractedly, craning his neck to look past the stall door and catch a glimpse at those smooth, long legs. The question put him out of his trance-like state and he mentally smacked himself angrily for letting his hormones get the better of him. "Zipper... I'm coming."

He quietly opened the door and picked up the zipper between his thumb and forefinger to carefully pull it up. Yazoo's snow white tailbone vanished behind the black lace, as did his spine and his shoulder blades. To distract himself from the awkward situation, Reno replied to the earlier question.

"I don't really go shopping usually, all I need is provided by Shinra. Clothes, food, entertainment... I don't really care, I guess... Okay, done." He let go of the zipper and quickly put his sweaty hands back into his pockets.

"Thank you." Yazoo said over his shoulder as Reno's hands withdrew. It was odd, that strange feeling he had had the night before with Reno, it was starting to bubble up in the pit of his stomach again, almost like excitement. Maybe because Reno didn't usually like shopping and Yazoo detected a hint of enjoyment in the look in the redhead's eyes... Yazoo turned to the mirror, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet to make the skirt swirl around his thighs. "This is very similar to my dress yesterday...perhaps I should get some stockings to go with this outfit as well, to make it different." The attendant robot (which had returned with a pair of beautiful white stilettos) left again to retrieve a selection of stockings.

"Yeah?" Reno asked, pretending he hadn't noticed. He actually liked this costume better than Yazoo's from the day before though, since it fit, and looked rather cute actually... He hadn't just thought that, had he? Coughing into his fist, Reno withdrew again, leaning against the stall from outside and facing into the opposite direction. "What about you? Do you like shopping?"

"I will be satisfied with my purchases if my master likes them, yes." Yazoo skirted around the question--he was getting much better at answering Reno's questions about his preferences. "Each outfit makes me think of the situations my master may have me perform for him while wearing it--and that is enjoyable." Yazoo smiled again, turning his back on Reno once more. "Can you unzip me again please Sir? I will try the next outfit on."

"You're pretty devoted to your job, aren't you." the red-head stated with slight sarcasm, but turned to undo Yazoo's zipper with a sigh. Doing it the other way around wasn't really easier, because now with every centimeter he pulled the zipper down more creamy skin was revealed, and Reno was actually glad when he felt the shop robot appear beside him, since its presence would make sure that he didn't get a boner. "There you go... What's next?" Was it just him or was it getting increasingly hot in this shop?

"Well," Yazoo slipped through the door as soon as Reno had unzipped him, "I think I may be able to figure this next one out...it is rather strappy..." The sound of the crinoline hitting the floor meant Yazoo was naked, again. The metallic clinking sound that followed didn't really paint a good picture of the next outfit though. "Hmm, I think--" Yazoo sounded a little confused, "I think this is how I should wear this. What do you think?" He asked, appearing a moment later, shiny pvc connected with large silver rings strapped across his chest in a pattern of 'x's which held on the tiniest pair of shorts Reno had ever seen. A sequence of rings strapped across Yazoo's back (that had been the clinking sound) in three lines of chains which attached to a studded collar around his neck.

"Is it on correctly?"

Reno had to gulp down a huge lump in his throat before he could turn on his heels and throw up his hands in an exasperated manner, effectively hiding his red face.

"How the hell should I know, yo? I'm just the vice head of security, no expert for pervy sex-costumes! Ask the damn robot, that's his job!" For once he was grateful that one of the machines were around to help out.. It wasn't that Reno was prude, far from it, but this was his boss' toyboy and the last thing he should find sexy! Which he did, apparently, but this was the problem. He was supposed to guard it, and follow it around, nothing more. Which was rather difficult if Yazoo kept insisting on innocently blinking at him while his sinful body was barely covered in a touch of nothing!!!

"You might have had an idea Sir..." Yazoo murmured, then turned his attention to the change room attendant. "Have I put it on correctly?" Yazoo's hands flattened out the metal rings on his chest. The silver was cold...

"Yes, the customer is wearing the garment correctly. Suggested accessories may include a mask, bondage gloves or some of our wide selection of thigh high boots." The bot's voice was very automated, very robotic. It must be an older model.

"Perhaps the gloves and boots--make sure there are plenty of buckles on the boots--a five inch heel at least please." Yazoo turned to change again. It seemed that Reno was getting impatient. His next outfit was made of a silver material which clung and draped around his skin in all the right places. The hem resolved in the middle of his thighs and tied in a halter around his neck--the back dipped all the way down to drape just above the cleft of his ass. He spun for a moment in front of the mirror, examining it without asking Reno's opinion of it. It seemed to please him enough and he went back into the stall. "The other outfits are made only of accessories Sir, I do not think I will need to try them on. Shall I get dressed again and make the purchase?" His voice drifted out from behind the door.

"Whatever..." Reno grunted, trying to get out the picture of Yazoo's ass that had burned itself into his retina. "And how about you get some underwear as well," he added wryly, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was in dire need of a cig... Nonetheless he handed the robot a card that was loaded with virtual money to pay for the doll's purchases. When he'd gotten it from Tseng in the back of the plane (together with some well-meant 'advice') he thought the guy was fucking kidding him, because the amounts of money that were saved on it were ridiculous! He'd have to work his ass of at least 10 years to get close to this number! On the other hand he couldn't run away with it either, the account would just have been frozen and they'd find him in no time. "You done?"

Yazoo watched as the attendant robot wrapped up the purchases neatly, folding them one-by-one into the container which would be delivered to their hotel room. The machine worked without mistake, efficient, effective--no emotions to distract it from it's task... Yazoo shook his head and focussed on Reno at the question.

"Yes, I am done here, thank you Sir. I am sure my master will be happy with the purchases." He followed Reno out of the store--the redhead seemed eager to leave. "I still require apparel to wear in public, and some necessities for my toilet. And...you said I should purchase some underwear." Yazoo was not usually specified to wear them--they simply got in the way, but for public appearances, and maybe some frilly ones to go with one of the newly purchased corsets. "Can we find all of this here Sir?"

"Yeah, I think so..." As soon as they were outside a cigarette was already dangling from the redhead's lips and he inhaled deeply, feeling a lot more comfortable now that they were out of this hideous shop. Still his eyes were involuntarily drawn to Yazoo's ass and the smooth fabric of the suit covering it, especially when Yazoo announced that he'd need underwear with such a straight face... "Okay, let's go for some boxers, yo," Reno decided and started to march down the street. Hopefully they found something ugly, or his mind wouldn't find a minute of rest till the end of the day...

"Boxers?" Yazoo was familiar with them of course, but weren't they a little concealing? He didn't think Rufus Shinra would like them...unless that was all he was wearing. "Maybe a pair or two Sir.. I should see what else they have as well."

Yazoo was distracted by another shop front, this one's mannequins were made of shiny chrome, a minimalistic approach to their movements which only emphasized the rich fabric and the expensive cuts of the suits. The long evening dresses--covered in rhinestones or minute fabric details were what caught Yazoo's eye.

"Sir...do you think something like this would be satisfactory for a public appearance?" He went up to the window, pointing at one of the silver-plated mannequins who turned around slowly to exhibit the backless creation when it noticed the interest. Reno stopped with another annoyed sigh, but once he turned his irritated expression melted into a thoughtful one.

"Yeah... that could actually look pretty good on you..." He threw a scrutinizing look at Yazoo's slender back, before he asked. "You wanna give it a try?"

At Reno's approval of the thought, Yazoo nodded.

"Yes please. I'm sure they have more to the same style. I was not told how many outfits I should acquire for the summit's events." Yazoo looked puzzled, but led the way into the boutique.

They had more mannequins inside--no racks. Apparently one had to request a garment from the attendant. This model seemed a little more recent than the last store had. The slender machine rolled over to them and in a well pitched female voice asked their preference in attire, what stylistic details they would like included as well as colour, fit and shoe size. The robot retreated into the back room to select outfits based on the criteria. Yazoo busied himself looking at some of the other mannequins inside--they held glittering clutches, long cigarette holders and moved sinuously on their platforms to display the movement of the clothing. They looked beautiful...

"You better get a whole bunch of them, knowing Rufus he can't wait to show you off to his filthy rich friends," Reno snorted, having a look at the exhibited clothes himself. This was far more pleasant stuff, sexy, but very tasteful actually. "I suppose he'd die of shame if you were to wear the same attire two nights in a row, since he must show that he can afford to buy you a new dress every night and shit..." Rolling his eyes, the redhead reached out for a silken, dark kimono-like robe. It was of an almost black colour and only along the edges were there embroidered, colourful exotic flowers and birds, floating over the dark surface. "This is nice..."

Yazoo came to reach out his fingertips alongside Reno's, feeling the texture of the fabric.

"It's very smooth..." He observed before their fingers came in brief contact along the cuff of the robe. Yazoo reacted before he thought--his hand snapped back to his side and he felt a blush heat up his cheeks. He was confused. Why had he done that? "Perhaps I should ask to try that on as well." He covered as he turned his face away--luckily interrupted by the attendant returning, carrying a stack of boxes, some of dresses, some of shoes.

"Yeah, maybe..." Reno mumbled, keeping his hand in a fist beside his legs in a similarly confused manner. He hadn't intended to touch Yazoo, he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to--as long as it was no emergency--and obviously the silver haired man hadn't appreciated the contact at all. Shrugging it off, Reno turned towards the attendant as well, and said dismissively into Yazoo's direction, "Ah, don't bother, I doubt Rufus will like it anyway. Too much cover, yo."

"He may appreciate the feel of the fabric, I have noticed he is quite tactile when it comes to clothing selection." Yazoo found himself defending the robe--he wouldn't be able to wear it in public, Reno was right. Rufus had specifically asked him to find something that would not cover too much...then why was he telling Reno he would try it on anyway? The sales robot discerned his desire to try the garment however, and delicately took it off the mannequin and laid it across the other boxes it had brought. "Please follow me," the female voice asked, "And I will assist you in the fitting room." Yazoo followed her, finally feeling his cheeks cool. Very, very odd.

"If you say so..." Frowning, Reno sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, waiting for Yazoo to finish his task. Somehow his 'enthusiasm' about this shop had dimmed, even though he found it ridiculous that he'd been interested to go in here at all. What did he care how Shinra's toyboy looked like? Important was only that he got him dressed and then got rid of him as fast as he could so he could do his real, important job again!

Reno heard the salebot's smooth tones describing slight alterations for the garments and Yazoo's quiet agreements from outside the change room. He couldn't help feeling a slight disappointment that for all of the conversation Yazoo and the robot were having, it didn't seem that he would be coming out to see the mirrors in the seating area where he was. It took about twenty minutes before Yazoo emerged, wearing the Turk suit again. The salesbot followed him, trailing a tape measure over the plated shoulder.

"Your garments will be delivered after the suitable alterations are made. It should not take more than two or three hours." The robot turned to Reno now, "How would you like to make the purchase Sir?"

The redhead just wordlessly held out his cash card and watched the robot taking the required amount from it. Then he just as mutely stood from his chair and left the shop, not waiting if Yazoo was following. He didn't know if the man had bought the robe or not, but he told himself that he didn't care anyway. His stomach was hurting, a strange, dull aching that went up to his chest and that was certainly because he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Maybe he should Yazoo let get his toilette articles by himself? Just give him the card and get something to eat for himself? His gaze searched for a place that sold food--there weren't many of them usually, but still there were some decadent, rich people who preferred an expensive meal every now and then, and surely he got lucky. There also was an expensive looking drug store on the other side of the street, which should suit Yazoo. Oblivious to the stares they--or rather: Yazoo received, the redhead turned around.

"You can get your toilet stuff over there. I gotta eat, you can meet me at the restaurant when you're done, yo." And with that he stuffed the card into Yazoo's hand and grumpily walked away. Yazoo took the card from Reno, watching the redhead stalk away into the restaurant. He was upset again. What had he done wrong?

He slipped the card into his pocket, aware of the fact that it represented a lot of credits, and attempted to cross the street. It took him a couple of tries--the air quality down here was much lower than that surrounding the tall buildings Rufus Shinra lived in, and Yazoo could not clearly see the vehicles as they approached at breakneck speeds. He'd also never had to cross a street before....

After nearly getting sideswiped, Yazoo took notice of the people on the streets, and how they waited all together on a corner--until there was a signal--then they all crossed. Following this method got his safely to the other side as well, and he felt relieved when he entered the pharmacy, their air cleaning filters set to create a cool, peaceful atmosphere along with the slightly cheesy remakes of songs playing through the store.

Yazoo found what he needed quickly--soap, shampoo, conditioner; washcloths, nail clippers, exfoliant. Before proceeding to the checkout, he passed by a shelf full of sexual aids and lubricants. He paused. He didn't think his master realised he needed extra lubrication. Older models of the sex dolls Fondoll created were self-lubricated for ease of the owners. But although he had been genetically altered, it was something that had been overlooked to made him "more realistic" in certain situations. He picked a small bottle from the shelf and studied it, adding it to the rest of his purchases after a moment.

The first time Rufus had used him had been a little painful, but he had recovered during his six-hour deactivation time. But if his master would be using him a lot in the next few days, it would be something he would have to add to his personal preparation time--before the President would be using him. He wouldn't want to trouble his master with his preparation after all.... The robot behind the check out counter put him through quickly, and Yazoo exited the store, the small bag with his purchases draped over one wrist.

Unbeknownst to the gorgeous doll he had been observed by keen, small eyes ever since he had entered the store. A small, fat man in an expensive suit and heavy gold rings on his fingers had followed him through the high, glass covered shelves that would spit out one of their contents whenever one brushed over the products name. The white, sterile corridors were wide and almost empty, engulfed by a soft light, that was designed to calm the clients.

This particular man, though, felt everything but calm; on the contrary, he was quite excited. His watery eyes mentally undressed the pretty boy he thought to be a high class prostitute. An illegal immigrant even, maybe... Must be his lucky day. He followed the boy to the counter and waited till he left the shop. As soon as they were outside, he roughly grabbed him by the arm and yanked him around.

"Hey boy," he murmured, sweat running down his hairy head and beard. "I've seen through you, don't make any trouble, and I won't make any for you. We'll just have a good time for a bit, eh?" He squeezed the beauty's ass with a greasy grin, daring him to refuse the deal, when there was nothing a whore could do about anything, but obey.

Yazoo didn't resist against the rough grip, though it did hurt. He switched his bags of purchases over to his other hand, his face completely blank of emotion. He had no ties to this person, and his programming did not require him to feel anything towards him.

"Good time?" He asked, features neutral. "Will we be playing poker?"

"If you prefer me to not wear a condom..." Hollander grinned, a bit of drool running into his beard. "Now come with me, let me have a good fuck and you can go wherever you want... Maybe I'll even keep you if you're good," the man drawled, his hands already gliding along Yazoo's thighs. Actually he already had his mind set on keeping the boy, he was drop-dead gorgeous and would add perfectly to his collection... "Now, be a good boy and follow me," he suddenly ordered imperiously and roughly dragged the boy behind him to avoid that anyone else would ruin his claim.

Yazoo followed, as his laws governed him to, but this did not stop him from stating the facts as well.

"I have a master already. I will not be allowed to fuck you as well. And as for keeping me, I'm sure he would be angered at that claim. I suggest you let me go so I may get back to him--he will wonder where I've gone if I am not back tonight." He trotted to keep up with the stranger to keep the painful pressure off his arm.

"Oh yeah?" Hollander replied, unimpressed, and tightened his grip around the thin wrist of his prey. He was really eager to get his dick into that beautiful, firm ass now. "Whoever your 'master' is, I doubt he wants to take me on, I'm Mister Hollander, you know." He expected less resistance now, or a word of apology, but nothing came, so he simply dragged the boy into an alley and shoved him against a wall, face first, to hectically tear at his clothes. "I'll make you mine...." he breathed into the doll's ears, his fat belly pressing against its back as he rubbed his erection against its legs.

On the other side of the street, Reno was chewing at his pizza, languidly watching the people and robots walking by, when a flash of silver caught his eyes, and he stopped munching his food. Narrowing his eyes he stood up and slowly walked towards the scene, trying to get a good look at the person. The nearer he came, the faster he walked till finally he was running, not caring about the traffic and ignoring the angry shouts and honking.

Yazoo pushed backwards, trying to get the man off of him.

"I am not your doll!" His voice sounded more frantic than it had before. He managed to wrestle out of Hollander's grasp for a second, enough to flee another few meters down the alley before he was grabbed again, his jacket tearing as he was pulled back up against the wall of the building. "Get--off!" Yazoo cried out again, grasping a handful of the man's scarce hair and pulling, trying to get his mouth away from his skin.

"You're no one's doll-" Hollander breathed angrily, roughly gripping for the boy's hips and forcing him back against the wall, tearing at his pants now "A doll would never harm a human, stop thi-" before he could get any further though, he was suddenly jerked back by the collar of his expensive suit and was face to face with one pissed off redhead. The next moment a very hard fist collided with his face, and a crushing sound could be heard.

"Get the hell outta hear before I call the authorities, you sicko!" Unlike Yazoo Reno knew very well who he was dealing with, but this didn't deter him from being furious as hell! First off, this man had dared to lay hands on Shinra property while Reno was on duty and secondly it was an outrageous crime to treat a creature as naive, beautiful and trusting as Yazoo like a common whore! A new wave of anger washed through him and he shook the man by his tie. Hollander held his broken nose, whimpering, but then he managed to break loose and stumbled down the alley towards his waiting car, screeching

"We're not done yet, don't think you'll get away with it!" It was just characteristic for Hollander to be arrogant and ignorant enough to not know who Reno was. Usually people showed him more respect, since he was constantly seen on the side of the most powerful man of the planet... Shaking his head, Reno decided that it wasn't even worth thinking about and that his first priority lay with Yazoo now. He bent over in concern, putting a hand on the naked shoulder, where the clothing had been ripped apart, and asked "You okay?"

Yazoo flinched slightly at the touch, but appeared visibly calmer than mere moments ago. He nodded, drawing the ripped fabric up with his other hand.

"Yes Sir. I don't think I will bruise. I managed to prevent him from gripping me too hard--and stopped him from marking me as I believe he wanted to." He shifted his gaze. "So my master will not know if you don't wish to tell him of this."

"Don't worry about that now, first we'll get you outta here." Reno replied, drawing him closer and pushing the button of a device he always had in his pocket. "Just sit down here for a moment okay? I called a car, it should be here any second now." While Reno was picking up the things that had fallen out of Yazoo's bag, a large shadow fell on them and from above an oval vehicle lowered itself on the ground. It was big enough for two people to comfortably sit in it and while the lower half was white the upper part was transparent.

Reno helped Yazoo inside and then the lid closed above them and the car hovered over the ground for a moment before it quickly sped up and flew directly back to their room. An opening in the wall that slid aside let them in, closing back behind them. Reno stepped out of the horizontal 'egg', as they were informally called, and then helped Yazoo up.

"How are you feeling? You hurt somewhere?"

"I-I don't think so Sir." Yazoo stammered a little as Reno helped him out of the car. The whole experience had left him a bit shaky, and he found that even as he tried to recall it now, he couldn't quite remember what had happened. What had happened? "I...I think he grabbed my arm. And...." He shook his head, "I am not quite sure. Do you know him Sir?"

"Yeah, I do, don't worry, he'll be taken care of.." The redhead replied grimly. "Now, let me have a look at you..." He sat Yazoo down on the edge of the bed and carefully peeled off the shredded suit--what a waste--while inspecting the slightly dirtied skin. "What did he want from you anyway?" Reno knew very well what Hollander had wanted, but for now he tried to help Yazoo focus and sort out his confused thoughts. "Tell me what happened, yo."

Yazoo let Reno undress him as the redhead examined him for any hurts. He closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened when he left the pharmacy.

"I left the store, and was going to cross at the signal again and Hollander, I believe he'd said, grabbed me by the arm--I'm not sure why he wished to, but he told me he wanted to take me somewhere for a good fuck..." Yazoo furrowed his brows again. "I told him I had a master already, but followed him so he could not bruise my arm when he was pulling me into...an alley between the stores." Yazoo frowned further--something was not right with this memory. "He tried to force me up against the wall--I could feel him, hard against my legs..." The memory was fuzzy, "But I--pushed him? Pushed him off me?" Yazoo paused. He had run a few steps, and gotten caught again. Ah yes, his shirt had torn then, he could recall the sound. Then--he remembered...Hollander yelling? In pain? This wasn't right... Why would he be in pain? "Then you came Sir, and pulled him off of me. You hit him..."

Reno stopped his examination, to look up into the Yazoo's blank face.

"Your head hurting or something? You want a glass of water?" So far he hadn't found any bruise or anything, which was a good thing, because he didn't really need to be summoned before Rufus to explain why his brand new toy had been damaged during his watch.

"That may help, yes please." Yazoo placed a palm on the side of his head, trying to focus on the blurs he couldn't quite remember. He had yelled at Hollander--he wasn't supposed to yell. He had panicked, screamed, been in fear. Dolls did not do that. He had--oh no. He had pulled...He had...

"Uh. Sir." Yazoo's hand covered his mouth, and he felt a violent wrench in his abdomen as he realised what he had done. The first law of robotics: A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. He'd pulled Hollander's hair. Hard enough to hurt? Did he injure him? How could he have? "Sir, I...I do not feel well.." He got off the corner of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, sinking down infront of the toilet.

"Oh fuck..." Reno murmured, but then he got up to follow Yazoo. He crouched beside him and rubbed his back. "It's okay, let it out... Tell me what's wrong, yo..."

"Reno, Sir...I don't know what I've done." Yazoo closed his eyes, leaning onto his hand on the toilet. "Did...I do anything to Hollander before you hit him?"

"Yeah, you grabbed him pretty good, hehe, nice grip!" the redhead complimented him, thinking that it would cheer Yazoo up, making him feel less vulnerable and helpless. "I think the guy actually cried, yo!" He supportively clasped the young man on the back, giving him a wink.

"How?" Yazoo cried, not understanding. He didn't seem to be talking to Reno, either. "How could I?! I don't--I'm not allowed to! Don't you see?" He turned, facing Reno with slight panic on his features. "I must be broken. Please Sir, deactivate me."

"Wha- Whoa whoa, hold on there buddy-" Reno objected at the outburst, holding his hands up. "Of course you're allowed to defend yourself, that geezer had no right to touch you whatsoever! You're not 'broken', you simply acted like your common sense was telling you to. Don't worry about it, he got what he deserved, yo!" Reno reached out again, trying to touch Yazoo by the elbow to calm him down.

"No, Sir, you do not understand. A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm--that is my first law. It governs all that I do. To break that law..." He faltered, not knowing how to finish the thought. "I must allow my programming to fix itself before I meet with my master again. Please deactivate me Sir."

"But that's the laws for robots and you ain't-" Stopping, Reno narrowed his eyes, sizing Yazoo up and down again. Maybe he had hurt his head or something. Maybe he really needed a good sleep to calm down, and then they could talk again. Meanwhile it'd be easier for Reno to examine his body anyway to make sure there really was no harm before Rufus would demand him again. "Sure thing, if that makes you happy, yo. Yazoo deactivate."

Yazoo slumped backwards onto Reno's chest as he fell asleep again. His worried features softened, and his breathing became light and even. Whatever was wrong with his programming would be fixed while he slept--hopefully before his master needed him that day.

Reno gathered the sleeping form in his arms, heaved him up and carried him back to the bed where he lay him down and quickly examined the rest of his body. There was a dark spot on his back, nothing that couldn't be hidden by a cloth, but Rufus certainly didn't want his doll to be dressed if he was truly unlucky. The vice head of security sat down on the bed with a sigh, absently pulling a blanket over Yazoo.

Maybe it was better to just give his report to Tseng anyway, before Rufus found out and things would get even uglier. He was lucky that Yazoo was enhanced, otherwise he'd be bruised all over with what treatment Hollander had given him... But then this all wouldn't have happened if only Yazoo had called for him, or the police or something! What was it with his pretending to be a robot? He couldn't really believe that stuff, could he?! Sure, Hojo was certainly capable of mixing his brains up, but common sense should tell Yazoo that it was impossible for him to be an actual "doll"!

Reno would have understood if he was a very well trained prostitute, but that wasn't it either! Yazoo did behave like an actual doll sometimes, like pretending to not have any preferences for his lack of a free will. Then this whole "activate, deactivate" stuff. It was true that his body seemed to fall asleep on command, but then again: what doll could get drunk?! Things just didn't seem to fit, and he'd have to open Yazoo's eyes to make him see what he really was. And if it was only to mess up Hojo's new, sick "creation". But this boy deserved better than the fate of a piece of junk, a sex doll that'd get tossed aside as soon as a new model was on the market. Having made up his mind, Reno stood from the bed and went into the next room-leaving the door open so he could watch Yazoo though- and dialed Tseng's number.

tbc?

* * *

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**IA1979:** hee hee! yes, it was quite delicious, wasn't it? I absolutely love BMIK's Rufus. Even though he's a selfish, spoiled snob, I love him and would go to the ends of the earth for him... *sigh* Which is probably why we keep writing rufzoo in XD Hope you liked the shopping day! _Aw, thanks, I´m happy you like it! Hm, yes, Rufus is a bit spoiled and self-centred, but hopefully he´ll learn to value his doll XD  
_

**Micro chibi baka-san:** aww, thanks baka-san! Here's the update! _Yay, glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well!_

**Soyna:** Ooh yeah. Passive rebellion, maybe, but still rebellion. He's sort of awakening to some new ways of thinking, thanks to Reno. I can't wait either! _Haha, yes, Yazoo gets pestered all the time, no wonder he gets rebellious. I would too! Like you said, Reno can be a bit... uhm... stressful_

**Rina76:** Oh no! Don't cry love! We'll make it all better, promise!!

I'm glad we're bringing a fresh perspective on the characters--it has been very interesting getting to know them from a writer's perspective too! Yazoo is learning, bit by bit, that he shouldn't be taken for granted. He'll start demanding some attention soon, don't worry!

*hugs* Don't cry Rina, he'll be given lots of luff! (and feeling stuff isn't bad, really!)

Hope the shopping trip (at least the happy stuff) cheered you up a little!!

_I hope the new chapter lifted your mood a bit! Thank you for being so touched by our story, this is the best compliment a writer can get, I think! Yes, Rufus is an asshole, but at least he is not deliberately so. He thinks Yazoo has no feelings and therefore he doesn´t know that he can still hurt Yazoo... But it´ll all get better eventually, I promise! *hugs tightly*_

**I****'m At My All Time Low: **haha, smut can happen anywhere. ANYWHERE XD Yazoo just needs a little kind loving--though I'm definitely not complaining about all the Rufus/Yazoo I get to write with BMIK *fans self* And you're not lazy, or a skank bag. You're one of our favourite people for leaving a review! _Haha, who doesn´t want to have smex on a plane? ;) At least they didn´t have to cram themselves into the little toilet (which might not be so little in Rufus´plane anyway) XD Happy you liked it and don´t worry, we´re happy you read and enjoy anyway!_

**natzilla:** It was very steamy to write too! Rufus is a sexy beast, what can I say, and Reno just can't help himself--the poor boy has to sleep next to Yazoo! Of course his resolve is going to be worn down! Rufus Shinra generates a lot of problems, yes, but Reno is the master of weaseling his way out of things. I think it's a pretty fair fight. _Oh, Reno starts to get used to it, slowly, and now that he has set his mind that Yazoo is no doll at all, he can cope with him better. He has a mission now XD __And Rufus... hm, I wonder how Rufus will react to it :)_

**Aeriths-Rain:** It's the first ray of hope for bot-Yaz. Things can only get better (though a lot more complicated) from now on! _Oh yes, that must be very practical, to not suffer from hangovers! And now that Reno´s so determined on making Yazoo 'human' it will only get better!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 8*

"Yazoo, activate." The command made Yazoo open his eyes and sit up on the bed he'd been moved to. He took half a moment to check and see if he was functioning normally; ran the three laws silently to himself. He sighed with relief. A good machine.

"Is there something I can do for you Sir?" He addressed Reno, who had been assigned with his keeping, but was sure that it was the other man in the room, Tseng, who had activated him. Tseng nodded.

"I hope you are feeling better Yazoo," alluding to Reno's earlier phone call. He had not been pleased that there had been an incident, but upon inspection of the doll as he slept had decided it would be wise not to speak to the President about it. The bruise that Reno had been worried about was nearly gone thanks to Yazoo's enhanced genetics. Yazoo nodded, thankful that he had been given time to recover.

"The President will be attending a dinner function this evening and wishes for you to accompany him. I hear that you have picked up several appropriate outfits for this circumstance, and perhaps Reno will help you select one."

Tseng turned to his vice-head of security. He'd had words with him already about leaving the doll's side, but had also told him how fortunate he had been that it had not been worse. He didn't think Reno needed more than that warning--he was good at his job, admittedly. He would hate to lose him.

"Please be ready by seven-o-clock in the lobby.. You will be escorted to the function where you'll meet up with President Shinra again. He wishes for you to make an entrance." Tseng directed that partly to Reno, silent orders to make sure that the doll made it there and looked the part.

"Roger, sir," Reno replied, accurately saluting this time. He didn't want to anger his boss any further, not after his mistake. He was lucky that Tseng had so graciously overlooked it and was determined to work hard on gaining his trust back. His career was at stake here, after all. Tseng simply nodded, and with a last scrutinizing glance at the doll, left the room. After he was gone Reno visibly relaxed, and moved a hand through his hair, looking a bit guilty.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thank you Sir. I believe I may know why I malfunctioned this morning." Yazoo got up, habitually folding the bed sheets back into place as he got out of them. "Doctor Hojo had never programmed any protocols for my being outside--This morning was the first time I have ever been outside a building, and often times, when I need to process a lot of new information, my conditioning can become cloudy. Dr. Hojo experienced this in the early stages of my programming, and hadn't experienced it since. I believe he thought he'd fixed the error completely, but I think it may be because he started exposing me to smaller amounts of information at a time." Yazoo paused. "If I believe there is a danger of it happening again Sir, I will make sure to tell you before I have a chance to malfunction again." He dropped his gaze. "I--I am sorry."

"A-ha." Reno dead-panned, lifting a brow and looking everything but convinced. "Malfunctioning, eh?" He crossed his arms over his chest, still looking very skeptical. "It never actually crossed your mind that maybe this was simply a normal human reaction to a threat, a panic attack, a very justified attempt to defend yourself?" The sarcasm in his voice was heavy as he abandoned his posture to walk over to the table and drink a glass of water. His eyes grazed the digital clock on the wall.. 5:16 pm. This left just enough time for Yazoo to take a bath and get dressed.

"Perhaps Sir. But I would call it a malfunction." Yazoo walked over to the bathroom, slipping out of his trousers--Reno had left those on when he'd deactivated him, and turned on the shower. The steam from the hot water started to fog up the mirror right away. "Have the purchases arrived from this morning?"

Reno almost choked on his drink, coughing and wiping with his sleeve over his mouth. Was he just mishearing, or was Yazoo's voice remarkably--colder now? He sat the glass aside and leaned against the bathroom door, not being able to see the young man due to the heavy steam.

"Yeah, they arrived a few hours ago while you were sleeping. Any idea what you gonna wear tonight?"

Yazoo pondered for a moment, hissing as he entered the hot spray. It felt good--the rush of blood to his skin. It would also help the last of the bruise disappear...

"If my master wishes me to make an entrance, I believe the red dress that I purchased will be the best at that. Not only due to the colour--but the detailing around the neck and the deep cut of it." He poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Sir, does my master like red?"

"Erhh, yeah, sure..." Scratching his head, Reno moved in to the room a bit, narrowing his eyes. Something was wrong here... Yazoo seemed far more--confident than before. Reno wasn't sure if he actually liked that development. Maybe it was just him, though. He was a bit stressed and unlike Yazoo he hadn't gotten any sleep. "You want something to eat before we leave?" he tried again, attempting to catch the silver head off guard, his fingers absently tracing lines over the fogged mirror.

"The supplement pill I was given this morning has provided me for the whole day, thank you Sir." Yazoo said, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. He needed to be clean--to wash off any trace of the morning... He finished his shower, perhaps spending a little longer with his exfoliating body wash than he would usually. He turned the water off and stepped back out into the steamy room and wrapped a towel around himself. "Will you be attending the dinner tonight Sir?"

"Yeah, you bet I will." Reno replied morosely and turned around to march out of the bathroom in a huff, leaving a smiley on the mirror. He quickly searched the boxes and bags for the damn red thing Yazoo intended to wear and threw it on the bed, then he sat down on the table and got out a cigarette. He should shower too, but there still was some time, and his new suit wasn't here anyway.

Actually he had wanted to order some food for himself, since the half eaten pizza from before didn't really count, but he didn't feel hungry anymore. Puffing out small clouds of smoke he turned his face towards the window, blankly staring at the artificial, beautiful sundown.

Yazoo appeared a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his hips with a second one around his head to dry his hair. He would blow dry it once he was dressed again. He paused at the doorway, looking between the dress and the Turk, smoking as he stared out the window.

"I didn't thank you Sir." He said, leaning one hand on the door frame.

"Oh yes, of course, like the mechanical 'Thank you' of a machine who doesn't even has a grasp of the actual concept behind it, could mean anything to me at all." Reno rolled his eyes, and took another drag of his cigarette, before he stubbed it out in the ashtray and got up "Just spare me your 'grateful'-program, all right, it's annoying me. I'm not wasting my time with this." He snorted and got over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Once inside he briefly leaned with his head against the door and then ordered the surveillance camera for the bedroom to turn on. He still had to keep an eye on the runt, if he wanted to or not. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed and angry when he actually shouldn't feel anything at all. This was just a job, an appointment just like any other, he told himself as he quickly discarded of his suit and stepped into the still wet and warm shower. There was no reason to react so strongly towards this guy. Sighing, Reno let the hot stream run down his shoulder blades, washing off the dust and dirt, as well as the stress. Maybe he was just pissed because he had spoiled his mission on the second day already. There was no need to take it out on Yazoo.

Feeling a bit better, Reno stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair and body, before he gathered his clothes and went back to the bed room, seeing if his suit had arrived yet. Yazoo stood over by the mirror in the corner, and it wasn't until Reno had picked up his suit and had turned back towards the washroom that he saw him.

The red dress clung around Yazoo's hips and draped all the way to the floor--he could see black heels juuust underneath the hem that supported the long white thigh that peeked out of the slit at the side. The back had several cut-outs, revealing his flesh in a tasteful way until it resolved in an embroidered cap sleeve on one shoulder. He could just see the front of the dress, a prim high collar that emphasized the flat of his chest detailed with small sparkling gemstones. Yazoo glanced at him in the mirror silently. He wasn't sure if Reno was still mad at him or not.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, yo," Reno apologized absently while he fumbled with his tie. "It's been a hard day for me...." He turned around, still focused on his tie. Just why had he forgotten to order a pre-made one?! The stress was really killing his brain cells. "You lookin' good, yo, but I'd advise that you get your hair done, we only have an hour left."

Yazoo crossed from infront of the mirror, taking the tie from Reno's clumsy fingers. He deftly knotted it and tucked it up underneath Reno's collar, patting it with his palm gently.

"I know. Thank you." He smiled a little, his heels made their heights much closer, and he lowered his gaze. "And thank you for stopping Hollander today. It's not just a program, I really am--" He looked back up, "Grateful." He paused another moment before turning to go back into the bathroom to do his hair.

"You're welcome." Reno replied automatically, sounding much like a robot himself as he stared after Yazoo as he disappeared into the bathroom. Then he shook his head to clear it and had a look at himself in the mirror. He looked neat, and his tie was perfect... His hair was still a bit wet though, but it was probably dry till they left and Yazoo needed the blower much more than he did. Sighing, he fell backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling and drumming with his fingers against the soft surface of the mattress. Maybe he should give Tseng a status report, just to assure him that he had everything under control and that they were doing fine? Or maybe he should just relax for a few moments, so he was fit for the evening.

The sound of the hairdryer from the bathroom turned into a low hum, and Reno found his eyes getting heavier. He was ready--it wouldn't hurt to shut his eyes for a few minutes... The hum continued and Yazoo appeared in the doorway.

"Sir, could you help me with my zipper? I cannot reach." He glided over to the bed, sat by Reno's feet. The hum continued. "You look tired Sir. You weren't worried about me, were you?"

"Hm?" A bit miffed that he'd been woken before he could even get to sleep. Oh, the zipper... again. Sitting up, Reno focused his dazed vision and numbly reached for the dress.

"Yah, you know, not really, I mean it could've cost my job, so well, maybe a bit..." he mumbled, narrowing his eyes and gliding with his hands along the elegant curves of Yazoo's sides, feeling the cool fabric and the warm skin under his fingertips as he felt for a zipper. Where was the damn thing?! He leaned in closer, his nose almost bumping into Yazoo's back, smelling the sweet fragrance of his shampoo, his breath ghosting over the velvety, marble-like skin. He thought he heard Yazoo gasp a little, and his back flexed at the breath that played across it.

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm glad you didn't get in trouble Sir." Yazoo glanced over his shoulder, peeking out underneath his bangs. "My master doesn't have to know." He rose a hand to his shoulder, pushing the single sleeve down his arm so that the front of his dress pooled around his waist. The rest of his back was exposed to Reno's fingers.

"Doesn't have to know about...what?" Reno gulped, his fingers starting to work on their own and helping to slowly pull the fabric down to reveal more perfect skin that practically begged to be kissed and licked and flushed with heat and desire. Their faces were close too each other, now that Yazoo looked over his back. Too close maybe... Reno could see the opal splinters in his emerald eyes catching the light and throwing it back at him, apricot, slightly parted lips hovering on the same level as his own, dry ones, and his fingers were still feeling that slender body up, now gliding over soft skin, that trembled under his touch.

"This morning...or now." Yazoo purred, tilting backwards into Reno's touch, his skin sliding underneath Reno's fingertips. He leaned just enough to trace Reno's lips with his own--the slightest brush of sensitive skin. He leaned back, his gaze flicking back up to Reno's eyes, a small smile across his lips. "I won't tell."

"Nahhh, we can't do this..." Reno replied weakly, gripping Yazoo harder around the waist and pulling him up against his chest. His hand wandered up over a bared, flat belly, tracing the line from his tiny belly button up towards his solar plexus, and finally reaching a firm, smooth chest with a soft nub, that stiffened under the light, lazy strokes of his fingertip. Yazoo gasped silently, his mouth opening--but only a low hum came out. Then ceased. Huh?

Reno's fingers flexed to grasp along skin but met with material instead. He shook his head to try to clear it.

"Sir, we ought to be leaving soon." Yazoo's voice interrupted him, "Sir? Are you awake?"

"Nahmneeee, leammealone..." Reno grunted, swaying with his hand to get the annoying voice away, because he really was kinda busy finding the zipper... Slowly opening his bleary eyes, the redhead came face to face with the same huge eyes he had just gazed at a moment ago, but something was different, they weren't as...lusty.

"What...?" he asked, finally heaving himself up and having a look around. Yazoo was standing beside the bed, bending over him. Still fully clothed. "What...what time is it?"

"It's six-forty. You look tired Sir..." Yazoo observed, but the sentence rang oddly familiar. "I am ready to go--if you are done as well. Tseng did ask us to be in the lobby at seven." He straightened, his hair (now dry) swinging back over his shoulders. "Do you need anything before we go Sir?"

"A new brain maybe," the redhead suggested, shaking his head to get out the after images of his mind. He really needed to get laid... Standing up on slightly shaky legs he shook his head again, this time denying the question. "Let's go, we're ten minutes late already." Quickly grabbing his pack of cigarettes, he gave Yazoo's back a slight push, but then he withdrew his hand, since his dream was still a bit too vivid for his liking. They stepped into the glass elevator that went from their room to the lobby and Reno announced the floor.

They stepped out into the lobby, and it appeared that when they arrived at the dinner, Yazoo would give the exact impression that Rufus wanted, as all eyes -even here- turned in their direction. Yazoo followed Reno demurely, Tseng was waiting (probably impatiently, though not appearing it) by the doors for them already. He glanced at Yazoo and nodded in approval.

"Good." He looked over Reno--they all had to look their best at the function, "Both of you. The function started at six, I believe it would be a good time for Yazoo to arrive. The bureaucrats will have had a few drinks, the other status symbols will probably have arrived already..." Tseng looked a little annoyed with this whole business, but he held the door open for the other two, just outside was a larger version of the "egg" vehicle, sleek and black instead. "After you." Yazoo stepped in first, holding the hem of his dress out of the way and the two Turks slid in afterwards, the car speeding away as soon as the doors were closed.

"So, what's the plan?" Reno asked, once he had gotten comfortable in his seat, and the vehicle started moving. "We goin' in there and then Rufus'll show off a bit with Yazoo and I have to stay beside them for hours and hours to come, sporting a brilliant grin and pretending to actually be of any use?" He looked Tseng in the eye in a bit of a challenging manner. Even though he was grateful for his help earlier he just couldn't help it. He hated these tasks, and Tseng knew it! All the security stuff'd be in hiding, out of sight of the guests to make them more comfortable, and all of his buddies would see him doing the honourable job of being the toyboy's babysitter... He'd never hear the end of it!

"Actually no." Tseng said, knowing that it would make Reno a little happier. "I have been asked to perform that duty tonight. Instead, the President wants you to do some surveillance work at the function--there are several bureaucrats he wishes you to, well, check up on." Tseng straightened the cuff underneath his jacket, a small misalignment that only he could see. "He suspects that one or two of them may be in league against him. He just wishes to know how involved they are in the upcoming elections. You'll resume your regular duties with Yazoo afterwards." He smiled a little, knowing that Reno was probably the best one to send for the job--he was very observant. Just don't ask to get it in writing.

"If I didn't know that you'd shoot me straight in the balls for it I'd give you the biggest hug ever now. I love you!" Reno exclaimed, his face lightening up with a huge, happy grin, glowing from the inside. Drumming with his fingers against his knees and humming a happy tune he kept grinning and winked at Yazoo.

"No worries, he'll take good care of you, I bet you'll have tons of fun." Actually he doubted it, but oh well. Yazoo nodded, knowing he wasn't expected to answer. Inwardly, he almost wished that Reno had been told to stay with him tonight as well, not knowing Tseng very well at all--other than how efficient he seemed to be. Tseng rolled his eyes at Reno.

"I know I probably don't need to remind you to behave yourself tonight Reno. The President isn't paying you to drink." He was usually pretty good, but, every once and a while. Tseng looked out the window. "We're nearly there. Do you have any questions?"

"Who am I exactly looking for? Or will I get one of these cute little, self-destructing voice instructors?" Reno replied sweetly, taking a quick look out of the window.

There it was, a huge mansion, palace even. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden, and somehow so didn't fit into the modern world surrounding it. It was a renaissance-restoration, and in the evening light torches had been lighted to give off a nice atmosphere. How utterly decadent these rich assholes were, but actually Reno enjoyed the style of the building very much. Inside it would look true to the original, even though the skeleton would be ultra modern. There was any comfort one could get for money, he was sure of that. Just wrapped up nicely in pseudo antiques...

Tseng didn't look impressed as he handed said instructor over. Reno's hatred of the new technological advancements got a little wearing at times.

"It will inform you where all the suspects are in the room when you enter. And please be discreet." He turned his attention to Yazoo, who was looking out the window with rapt attention. He almost looked like a child who had never seen something like the renaissance hall before.

"Will you be requiring anything before we go in tonight Yazoo?" The doll looked away from the window as soon as he was addressed. He shook his head.

"No, thank you. I have completed all of my necessary tasks before we left the hotel."

The Egg made a smooth circle around the mansion, stopping before one of the side entries. The main entrance was reserved for the rich and powerful. They got out of the hovering car and Reno gave them a lazy salute, before he vanished inside the building, heading to the headquarters of security and the surveillance room. Tseng and Yazoo went the other way, silently walking through an empty, beautiful hallway with old paintings and rich carpets.

"We are here, sir" Tseng informed his boss over the implant. Rufus was just having a boring conversation with a thin, old guy he couldn't even remember the name of (but who seemed important), but replied quietly, maintaining his thin smile.

"Good. Make sure you make a memorable entrance." His gaze wandered over the several status objects the other guests had brought with them. There were some really pretty prostitutes, slaves and even a few dolls, but none of them matched his new toy's beauty and finesse. A few condescending looks were thrown at him every once in a while because he had come alone.. The first thing his social group had done before anything else, was show off their toys, and he hadn't partaken, he hadn't had anything to show. Of course they were gleeful that they had, in a way, out-trumped one of the most powerful men on the planet. But Rufus was patient, and Yazoo's entrance would make up for all of it.

After Tseng's message, Rufus did not have to wait much longer. His back was turned when the hush initially started--a slow murmur around the room started to undermine the loud conversations. Rufus saw a few faces double take, ah. His doll must be here...

He smiled smugly as he turned, but wasn't quite prepared himself. Yazoo had glided into the room weightlessly and he seemed to glow in amoungst the sea of black suits and dresses. He tilted his head slightly side to side, searching the crowd. Upon seeing Rufus--who was equally conspicuous in his white suit, his lips formed a radiant smile and he wove his way elegantly through the crowd till he rested a hand on the crook of his arm.

"Good evening master." He spoke softly, eyes only for Rufus at the moment. "There certainly are many people here tonight."

tbc?

* * *

**Aeriths-Rain:** Hooray! (here's another one for you dear). Of course we're still working on this--we're just as addicted as our readers! (perhaps more) _Absolutely, and I don´t want to stop writing it any time soon XD Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

**natzilla:** The shopping trip was immensely fun to write. We had a lot of different costume ideas for him XD Ah yes, Hollander. Rather foul, isn't he? He was just perfect! *hugs BMIK* Of course we'll continue darling XD _Eh, yeah, when I thought of a highly unpleasant ff character, instantly Hojo came to mind (even though he´s kinda cool XD), but since he´s already the mad scientist/inventor guy only Hollander was left (who isn´t cool at all. Just pathetic -_-). He´s really gross... But Reno came to save Yazoo in the end of course, knight in shining armour that he is XDDDDD_

**Soyna:** lol all the important rules MUST go! Yes, I try not to think about how Hojo programmed him...it's quite disturbing. Tseng's pretty cool--he knows Rufus rather well (after working for him forever) and doesn't want to lose any of his people to the "little things" that might send Rufus over the edge. What he doesn't know, isn't going to hurt him. _Yes, breaking the rules was a true... break through XDDD Well, technically Yazoo shouldn´t be able to break them under any circumstance, but sadly he found some rationalization again that helps him to overlook the truth... We´ll see for how much longer though^^ And yeah, we wanted to spare poor Yazoo the visit to Hojo´s too, so that´s why he is more or less fixed now XD_

**Rina:** Yeah, I had fun with "paper doll" Yazoo here, I'm sure you can tell. Hehe, you'll just have to find out what he bought (by that time, the chapter was getting long and I couldn't describe anymore clothes!!) And goodness me I love BMIK's Reno. I'm in love 3... I'm such a fangirl 8D I love how he gets all jealous too--totally makes me want them to bonk like bunnies. Gosh I know! Hero!Reno is my favourite too *swoons with you* Yazoo is pretty innocent though--outside of sex, there isn't much he's experienced in. *shudder* Poor thing...he needs to find some hobbies. I'm glad we're entertaining you! And if I draw more, I'll post it too, thanks!! _Haha, you´re absolutely right, Reno totally misunderstood Yazoo´s reaction to their hand-touching and he mistook his belly pain for hunger as well, when he was just disappointed and hurt even maybe. He´s so dense sometimes ;) And the least he can do is being gentle with Yazzy after the Hollander-incident, it was his fault that it went so far, after all! Leaving poor, naive Yazoo all alone :( He really needs to be protected, he might be very skilled in bed, but otherwise he´s a shrinking violet XDDD_

**IA1979:** I think you and I share a fetish...this pleases me XD I had so much fun writing the shopping trip with BMIK--Reno's reactions to all the outfits (which of course we got to discuss at length, what WE wanted to put him in 8D) were perfect to play off! *snuggles him* good grief I love them together. Haha! Drool, yes. Hollander is one sexy biatch. *snicker* Can you tell you're not meant to like him? lol. Reno is just awesome. Every day of his life--he must do more rescuing, I agree. *hug* thanks dear! _I must admit that I did cringe when I wrote the 'drool on beard'- but then I find Hollander repulsive in general, so by that time I was kinda used to the ewwww-factor^^ But Kiki-slasha made it all better, because she created such beautiful, drool worthy outfits for Yazoo, it was so exciting to see what she pulled out of her sleeve next! So I hope it compensated for the beards drool ;)_

**anon:** We're happy you like it! Thanks so much--we hope you keep reading! 8D _Same here_, _thanks for the support and hopefully you´ll enjoy the rest as well!_

**As always we´d love to hear what you thought about the new chapter! It keeps us posting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 9*

"There certainly are," Rufus replied, his smile widening as he moved his head towards his gaping company. "Will you excuse me, please?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking away idly, strolling through the room as if it was his and everyone else had just come for his own amusement, Yazoo by his side. Actually he just walked around so everyone could have a good look on his status symbol; the smooth, white legs showing through the slit of his dress whenever Yazoo took a step, his moonlight-coloured tresses looking like liquid in the rich light. Rufus was more than pleased with his outfit, to say the least.

"Smile," he reminded lowly while they walked towards a cozy sofa. He'd order a few fruits he could feed to his doll, he had to keep the show going. Yazoo kept smiling. He could feel the stares of the people in the room following he and his master as they walked. He knew his master was pleased--he could tell from the smug looks towards the people they passed and the way his eyes drifted up and down his body as he moved beside him. Yazoo was happy at the purchase of the dress. It was, apparently, perfect.

"I hope you have not been bored Master, here all alone tonight." Yazoo dipped his head forward slightly to accept the grape from his master's fingers. The fruit burst under his teeth--the way the flavour filled his mouth reminded him of the meal that Reno had ordered him. So much taste... "Mmm." He licked his lips and gazed back up at Rufus, his smile returning.

"I was bored indeed..." the blond replied, but trailed off, mesmerized by the beautiful sight and the soft lips touching his fingertips as he fed him another grape. One bare leg was resting on the red velvet sofa, the other gracefully draped over the edge. With his finger Rufus traced over a delicate jaw, lifting the doll's chin up a bit, and stroking a drop of water from the corner of his lush lips.

"You are an eyecatcher indeed, I did well purchasing you."

"What a beautiful doll," one of the other guests interrupted them, envy evident in his voice. He was a bit older as well, with a well trimmed beard and small glasses. He sat opposite them, his own doll impassively placed on the armrest beside them. "I can clearly see the craftsmanship of Fondoll. One of the new models?"

"Actually, yes. Perhaps Yazoo can inform you on the details himself, you know, I have other things on my mind than remembering them," Rufus replied arrogantly, giving his doll an expectant look. Yazoo smiled demurely, only now turning his attention away from his master.

"I am the first organic model that Fondoll has created--crafted to represent a human body perfectly, yet still retain the desired qualities of a doll. I have been programmed much more extensively than Fondoll's previous models, able to decipher body language along with verbal commands to anticipate my master's needs." His gaze flicked back up towards Rufus, who seemed quite pleased. "I am most fortunate to be purchased by President Shinra. I enjoy having him as my master."

"Organic?" the other guest echoed, frowning as he tried to figure out what this would mean. "You mean it's not wires and steel?" The confusion was evident on his face. Rufus enjoyed it for a moment, before he let his fingers wander up Yazoo's exposed leg.

"All made of flesh and blood. This is the crux: it doesn't try to imitated a human body, it actually _is _a human body, with the mind of a machine." The other man looked utterly intrigued, totally forgetting the presence of his own doll as he followed Rufus' movements.

"Would you mind...if I touch it?"

"Go ahead please," the president generously allowed, observing the man as he leaned forward and with trembling fingers glided over the doll's leg.

"Amazing," he muttered, getting a bit too excited maybe, as his hand climbed higher and higher.

Rufus gave a warning cough, and the man flinched, removing his hand.

"May I ask what you paid for this exquisite model?"

"Oh, you better ask doctor Hojo about that, the price is very individual, depending on how you wish your doll to be. Isn't that right Yazoo?" With his finger against the doll's chin again, Rufus made it tilt its head, so its pretty face was displayed to the rest of the room.

"Of course master." Yazoo raised an eyebrow, glad that Rufus had made the other man remove his hand."I'm sure my creator would appreciate any feedback you have concerning his work. His plan of creating more models would be to create a doll based on individual desires." He dropped his gaze again to watch his fingers toy with the cuff of Rufus' jacket. "To be your perfect companion, as it were." He hoped he was doing a good job impressing these people--although Rufus did seem to be quite happy with him so far.

"Impressive," the other man murmured again, his eyes glued to Yazoo's luscious body.

Rufus was growing tired of all the stares now. He had done his job here, gotten the others' attention and shown once again that he was not surpassable. The rest of the evening would be extremely boring and filled with endless questions he really didn't feel like answering again and again. The other guests would actually make sure that word spread anyway; this was a gossiping bunch. Since Yazoo looked rather delicious he decided to retreat to one of the bedrooms.

Standing, he gave the other his best wishes and went back through the crowd to one of the more silent wings of the house. With Yazoo in his arm, feeling up his curvy waist and his tight buttocks, Rufus led them to one of the comfortable bedrooms, dominated by a giant four poster bed..

"Are you wearing any underwear?" He huskily breathed into the doll's ear as he pushed him through the door, absently closing it behind them.

"Mmm, how about you find out Master." Yazoo purred, feeling Rufus press up behind him. He slowly ground his hips against Rufus' groin, a slow smile breaking across his lips as he did so.

Arching a brow, Rufus let his fingers glide over Yazoo's hips and thighs, pushing aside the soft material to meet naked skin and feel bare, round cheeks. His hand slipped between long legs, stroking along the insides, higher and higher up. Apparently there was nothing to be found there, at least no fabric.

"Strip for me," he ordered, briefly grinding his groin against the doll's ass. Yazoo smiled over his shoulder, turning slowly underneath his master's hands.

"Of course Master.." With gentle pressure, he steered Rufus towards the bed, giving him a soft push backwards to sit. He raised one slender leg, placing the black stiletto on Rufus' knee, giving him view of the red soles. His hand drifted down to unclasp the strap of his shoe before sliding it off and placing the footwear beside Rufus on the bed. His bare toes kneaded their way upwards on Rufus' thigh, sliding almost up to his groin before he removed his foot. He raised the other.

"Would you like to take this one off Master...?" He asked, pulling the dress up his leg to expose his ankle and long, smooth calf.

"Gladly," the blond replied, taking his sweet time to slowly unfasten the clasp, his fingers moving over a delicate ankle and then idly pulling off the heel. It clattered to the ground, forgotten, as Rufus held the slender, bare foot in his lap, tracing it with his fingertips, starting from the toes upwards. His head had moved forward as he started to kiss the doll's shin, sensually at first, a bit more heated later. His hands had already crawled up to his toy´s knee, when he let go and motioned for the doll with his eyes to continue undressing.

Yazoo stepped backwards a few steps before turning around, exposing his back to his master, knowing that Rufus would enjoy the way his muscles moved lithely underneath his skin as he slipped the shoulder of the dress from his arm. As he slid it down, the straps on the back gathered together as it exposed the length of his spine. He stopped as the fabric bunched around his hips, draping down to the floor. He turned, arms wrapped around his chest as he approached again.

"What would you like me to do for you Master?" Yazoo freed one arm, taking Rufus' hand and bringing it to his ass, letting Rufus feel the texture of the fabric.

"Actually I'd rather see one of your self-fucking modes now," Rufus decided, roughly squeezing the doll's buttocks, rubbing his hands against the silky fabric and the firm flesh underneath before he abruptly pulled the cloth over Yazoo's hips, leaving him stark naked. "Lay down on the floor, spread your legs and show me what you can do to yourself..."

Yazoo turned slowly, knowing Rufus would watch his ass as he stepped back for his master to see all of him at once. He trailed a hand lazily up his side and brought his fingers to comb through the back of his hair as he lowered himself to the floor.. He tucked his feet neatly underneath him; he'd start this slowly, it seemed that Rufus wanted a show.

"I feel a little strange doing this Master. It has been a while since I was asked to...." He slid his hand up his thigh and trailed his fingertips up to his chest where he swirled closely to his nipple. "Touch myself..." He pinched his nipple lightly and bit his bottom lip. He knew Rufus was watching, he could feel it. It was almost too easy for him to imagine that it was his master touching him.... He spread his knees a little to give him a better view as he arched his back against the teasing motions of his hand, excitement rippling down his spine. Rufus leaned back with satisfaction, unconsciously widening his legs as well to be more comfortable. His gaze lingered shamelessly on his toy, just in a fashion as if he had every right to do it. Which, in all actuality, he had. This thing was his, with every last single, organic hair and he could do with it whatever he wanted. This thought, this overwhelming awareness of absolute power was enough to almost drive him over the edge on itself, but he held back. In a manner as if he was almost bored by the performance he lazily blinked and his hand rested beside his hard flesh, ready to be touched and pleasured by that firm, perfect ass of his doll.

Yazoo looked coyly up at Rufus before his hand dropped from his chest to his lap. He scratched a short line along his thigh with his fingernails and felt the responding heat in his groin.

"Mmf." Yazoo bit his lip and moved his feet from underneath him. He stroked along his cock, hardening quickly as he shifted his weight onto his hand and knees. He flipped his hair up over his shoulder and gazed at his master. His spine arched prettily as he thrust forward slowly into his hand. "Master--what, what would you like me to do for you?" Rufus seemed to be purposefully stoic, and though Yazoo would be able to continue, he wondered if there was something else he'd rather see.

"Come here..." Rufus ordered, getting up to sit near a pillar on the soft mattress on the bed. He patted his lap, indicating where he wanted the doll to sit and slowly undid his tie. As the doll walked over with long, seductive strides and lowered himself on the blonde's lap, drawing an arm around his neck for support, Rufus played idly with the tie and pushed up his hips a bit, grinding his hard flesh against the toy's curves. Then he wordlessly took the pretty robot's wrists, his mouth lingering right beside the doll's ear, and firmly wrapped the tie around them, knotting it to the bedpost.

"Dance," he instructed again, his hands wandering along the doll's sides in anticipation.

Yazoo's breath hitched at the order, and he began a slow, sensual rhythm with his hips against Rufus' erection and his sides undulated against Rufus' light touches as he swayed side to side. He leaned back, exposing his long neck, then glanced at Rufus from under his lashes and tilted his head. His lips parted enough to see the tip of his tongue slide along the inside. The tie around his wrists kept his arms stretched above his head, but allowed him just enough to press himself flush against Rufus' chest--trapping his own erection between them.

"You're so hard Master." Yazoo moaned as he circled his hips on Rufus' lap again. A sharp breath escaped the blonde, rushing over the doll's heated skin. His hands groped the velvety skin a bit harsher now, fingertips gliding over stretched muscles and the man's hungry mouth found a firm nipple to suckle on. A wet noise was heard as he sucked it in between his moist lips and let his tongue twirl around it in quick circles. All the while his hips were pressing against the doll's firm erection. Finally Rufus let go and panted

"Get on the bed, on your knees!"

Yazoo bucked forward once more before moving off of Rufus' lap, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavier.

"Impatient, aren't we master?" He smirked and wiggled his ass a little as he spoke, "Can't wait to bury yourself in me again?" His hands gripped the bedpost, unable to relieve himself of the desire for friction. He looked at Rufus over his shoulder. "Or perhaps you should punish me for speaking to you like this?"

"I should punish you indeed, for talking to me like that, you conceited toy..." A thrill had run through the president with every sentence the doll had lilted to him in that low, purring voice and his cock twitched visibly underneath the white fabric of his pants.

Firmly grabbing the robot's hips, Rufus put him in place and then his flat palm landed on one of the white buttocks, making it sting. When he removed his hand there was a red imprint, but it wasn't enough to really hurt. If Yazoo had been human at all, that was, he wouldn't have felt any pain. For Rufus it was of no concern if Yazoo felt, he simply assumed that the doll didn't. With his free hand he suddenly grabbed a handful of that silver hair, yanking it back, so Yazoo opened his pretty mouth in a silent gasp. While his lips brushed along the doll's throat, heatedly biting and nipping, his hand connected with the exposed butt again and the blond moaned, his eyes dropping shut as he huskily said "That'll teach you to be so bold, won't it?"

"Ah...yes, master." Yazoo's cheeks were bright red and he leaned into the contact with Rufus. "Please, punish me again...I have been so wicked--doing things to myself without permission when I think about you..." He pressed backwards against Rufus' hand, gasping at the touch along the inflamed flesh.

"Be glad that I don't have my belt with me or it'd dash down on your pretty ass now." Rufus growled fiercely, carnal lust heating his cheeks and shining in his eyes as he yanked Yazoo's hair again, hungrily biting in his neck and sucking at the soft flesh. His free hand was roughly wandering over curvy hips and round buttocks, harshly pressing his covered erection against the bare skin, giving a shuddering breath at the relief that flooded him "I'll teach you to do wicked things..."

Yazoo moaned and arched his back against the pressure of Rufus' hips. His master's fingertips dug deeper into his flesh as he ground against his erection. "T-teach me master. How to make you happy." He felt the ridge of Rufus' cock slip in between the cheeks of his ass and he rubbed backwards onto it. "Please, master. Please fuck me..."

"And why should I do that?" hissed Rufus, grinding his hips in painfully slow circles against his doll's ass. His free hand was brushing over his toy's ribcage now, upwards till his thumb stroked over the soft, pink flesh that surrounded a hard, sweat-glistening nipple. Pinching it hard, and giving a moan at the sound Yazoo made, the blond's eyes darted down past Yazoo's deliciously arched, writhing body to take in the swollen erection standing proudly up between his hips. Letting his hips snap forward again, Rufus felt the front of his pants become moist. Of course his dick was leaking with precum, but it was wet from the outside too, probably stemming from the lube his toy must have applied beforehand. "You're getting wet, so desperate, aren't you?"*

"Yes, master." Yazoo whimpered, his body jerking at the light touches along his chest. His master seemed to like teasing him--and seemed to like when he begged for him to move. His exclamation turned to a sob as Rufus squeezed his nipple. "I'm such a bad toy, I'm lucky that you use me master--ah!--th-thank you." The light slap on his ass make him jerk again.

"You didn't answer my first question..." Stopping his movement to pull his dick away as punishment, the grip around the bundle of silver hair tightened. Letting go of the doll's sensitive nub, Rufus guided his shaking hand to his pants, impatiently pulling them down so they were around his knees. Yazoo's neck was strained backward, and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Rufus' hands were making him lean into the contact as far as he could, straining his shoulders against his bonds, and the loss of pressure behind him made him whimper.

"Ah, master..." He craned his neck around to try to see Rufus, but let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't. "Please master, I want you to...I want you to take me. I--" He pressed his hips backwards again, trying to regain contact, "I want you to have pleasure..."

Rufus was massively turned on by the small tears he could detect at the corner of his doll's eyes and his burning, red cheeks. Finally giving in to his own lust he shoved his bare member in between the doll's firm buttocks again, rubbing the long shaft against the moist, wrinkled muscle.

"Exactly. Never forget that, its all about my pleasure..."

Yazoo let his head drop at the renewed contact, letting out another moan. His wrists stretched up above his head and his shoulders wrenched almost painfully, but it was enough to feel Rufus' hardness pressing against him.

"I know master--I will always be ready..." He bit his lip, "Always be ready for your pleasure."

"Still, you deserve punishment..." Rufus breathed, pulling back just enough that the tip of his weeping cock brushed over the wet entrance. Inwardly preparing for it he pressed further, the head slowly vanishing inside the tight hole. Moving his hips forward the blond buried himself inside the doll's body inch by inch, his hot cheek leaning against his toy's, eyes half closed. This felt so good! Once he was half way in, he withdrew again, his left hand flatly cupping Yazoo's cock and rubbing the hard flesh with his palm. It was so warm and solid underneath his hand and so evidently showed how much his toy needed him right now... He shoved inside again, this time his balls making contact with the toy's ass. "You like it rough, don't you?"

Yazoo's exclamation as Rufus thrust inside him suddenly answered Rufus' question without the affirmative nod from his doll.

"M-master...you're too good...to me." He thrust forward into Rufus' hand and his master pounded into him again. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped the bedpost with his bound hands. It was hard being bound, he could not support himself to push back against Rufus' thrusts. "H-harder, master, please...if you wish to."

Grunting, Rufus thrust inside deep, totally overcome by ecstasy now. His movements became hectic and frantic even has he hissed "Not deep enough!" and pulled out again. His cock instantly missed the tight heat as he bounced against the doll's buttocks. Flipping Yazoo over so he had to face him, Rufus pulled up both his legs and placed them on his shoulders with a tight grip before he placed himself in front of the twitching hole again and claimed it anew, this time groaning as he slid inside so very easily and deep. "That's better..." Leaning his head against the doll's shoulder he started pounding inside.

Yazoo's arms twisted above his head, and he had to grip his fingers around the tie to alleviate the fabric from cutting into his wrists too much. He wasn't able to move much in the new position, but the expression on his master's face told him it was better this way. Rufus pounded into him deeply, his thighs slapping heavily against his tender backside with every thrust, and Yazoo couldn't help but call out when Rufus struck against the small node inside him, causing white sparks to fill his vision.

"Ah! A-again, master, please, more..." Yazoo moaned, his knuckles turning white around the tie. He moved his hips the little he could to try and gain more leverage.

"Hng!" Rufus roughly lifted his doll's bottom, re-adjusting it in his lap and pressing up, trying to get even deeper, impaling the toy with his hard, thick shaft repeatedly and ferociously. Gritting his teeth, Rufus' hands pushed Yazoo's pelvis up and down to meet his movements, sweaty hair hanging in his face. "Who's your master?" he pressed through his teeth, eyes rolling back a bit as a new wave of pleasure rippled down his cock and washed over the rest of his body, sweetly numbing his brain.

"Ru-Rufus Shinra!" Yazoo moaned brokenly, it almost sounded like he was cursing with the forbidden name of a deity. A sheen of sweat had broken out across his body, making them slide together sinfully. "Only you, Rufus Shinra...Only you can make me cum..." He hummed and let his head drop back with another groan as Rufus hit that sweet spot again. "Please master, let me c-cum..."

Unable to articulate himself anymore Rufus just gave a dizzy nod, arching his back and constantly shoving against that wet tightness that kept wrapping itself around his cock, caressing and kissing him till it was too much, till he couldn't take it anymore. Heaving one of the doll's legs further on his shoulders and clinging to it, Rufus fucked that tight little hole ruthlessly. Eventually he threw his head back and jerking his hips a few last times inside, orgasm took over and the fingers around Yazoo's ankle numbed as he came with a cry.

Yazoo timed his orgasm with Rufus', taking the affirmative nod as his permission to release. He came hard, Rufus' name on his lips. There had been so much build-up for his sexual programs in the last day, with no release, black dots clouded the edge of his vision as he felt his master collapse on top of him. They were both sticky with sweat and semen, but Yazoo knew he would be allowed to clean them up momentarily--he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rufus' heavy pulse mingling with his own through his chest. The dull ache in his shoulders was still able to be ignored. Yazoo didn't want to make his master feel rushed at all--plus, although he could never admit it, he enjoyed this moment the best.

Rufus kept his eyes closed for another few minutes, before he lazily lifted his hand and undid the knot that held the toy. It couldn't be comfortable lying like that, he thought still a bit dizzily, and pulled out, letting the toy's legs fall to either side of his warm, exhausted body. The bed was cozy and comfortable and Rufus didn't feel like getting up yet, so he rolled over on his back.

"Come here," he ordered sleepily, stretching out one arm on the blanket. He wasn't one for cuddling usually, but he wanted the feeling of the doll he'd fucked so thoroughly in his arms now. He needed the feeling of power and reassurance.

Yazoo crawled over, ignoring the red marks on his wrists and the complaints of his overextended shoulder blades to slide next to his master. He felt a rush of excitement travel over his skin from where Rufus curled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Yazoo rested his cheek on Rufus' chest, able to hear the strong heartbeat through his warm skin and brought one hand up to rest along his ribcage. He didn't think his master wanted him to talk--didn't need him to. Yazoo felt his abdomen tighten and had to close his eyes to keep his breathing relaxed and regular, in sync with Rufus'. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be getting so excited about a simple embrace like this--especially not after being used by his master, who was clearly just desiring to relax now. But...this was so nice.

Rufus' breathing had become even and calm again, and his eyes dropped half shut. No noises but their breathing could be heard at all, the room was isolated and no sounds penetrated the thin walls. Eventually Rufus grew bored though, he wasn't used to doing nothing, and so he looked down into the beautiful face of his doll, whose cheeks were still slightly pink.

"How was it?"

Yazoo opened his eyes again, his blush deepening at the scrutiny he was receiving.

"I enjoy being used by you master. You allow me to have pleasure as well--even though you do not have to." He shifted slightly and fit himself tighter against Rufus' side. "It was perfect, thank you Master."

"Really..." Rufus said, looking pleased and self-aggrandized as if he hadn't expected anything else. Then his gaze darkened a bit though, and he queried. "You wouldn't lie to me because you have been programmed to do so, would you?"

"What would I gain from lying master?" Yazoo smoothed his hand along Rufus' chest, soothing his fears. "I gain the most pleasure from being able to make you happy, satiated." His fingers paused from the line they drew along his master's skin. "I do make you happy, don't I master?"

"You satisfy my needs," the blond replied, lifting a brow. Somehow this conversation was ridiculous, he didn't know why he had asked the question at all. "A doll doesn't know anything about happiness anyway," he stated, closing his eyes.

Yazoo wondered why that made him feel so cold. The question he'd asked had nothing to do with his protocols--Hojo had never given him any praise for doing what he was supposed to, and there was no need to have his master's appreciation confirmed by words. His actions should be able to speak for themselves--he was using him, was he not? Yazoo continued to stroke his fingers along Rufus' chest as he pondered why he'd asked. Would it have made him any happier knowing that Rufus was pleased enough with him to tell him so?

"No master, of course not. Thank you for using me."

"Hm," Rufus dismissed the courtesies with a snort. Another thought hit him, as he lazily thought about their previous actions. "How far can you bend the three laws?"

Yazoo froze. Had his master heard of what he'd done to Hollander? He spoke carefully, hoping not to betray anything.

"For what purposes master?"

"I want to try certain...things..." The blond looked down at his puppet again, brow lifted. Why did it ask? What did it matter, it was all the same to a doll, wasn't it? Impatiently he specified "So how far can you bend the third law?"

"You--you wish me to allow myself to get hurt Master?" Yazoo blinked a few times--it didn't appear that Rufus knew what he'd done earlier. He felt a wave of relief. "If you were to order me to I would have to follow the higher law, and obey your orders despite my well being." He lifted his head a little to look up at his master. "Do you wish to hurt me master? Do you require me to bleed?"

Rufus felt a bit strange when Yazoo voiced his fantasies so bluntly, but at the same time it thrilled him to no end, and his desire stirred again.

"Yes, I want to hurt you..." he breathed into the semi darkness, eyes hooded. "I want to taste your blood..." This had been the main, the real reason why he had bought the organic doll. He had fantasies, dark ones, that he so desired to finally play out, but mechanical dolls couldn't bleed... Licking his full lips slowly as he imagined the taste on it, this strong fetish almost overwhelming him, his fingers unconsciously squeezed Yazoo's shoulder. "I could kill you...and you couldn't do anything about it...unless I allow you to..." A faint, excited smile brightened his handsome features at the mental image, at the absolute power he could feel washing through his veins. He wouldn't kill his doll, probably, but the thought of the possibility alone made him so rock hard again that he almost came a second time.. "You will bleed for me beautifully, won't you?"

Yazoo felt a shiver run through his body at the smile. He wasn't afraid--dolls weren't supposed to feel fear, but he couldn't explain this trepidatious feeling washing over him. He'd been trained in many techniques that tested his laws in the amounts of pain he was able to both give and receive, but somehow, he felt sad that he couldn't just be used to lay beside his master and be held like he was now...

"Of course I will master. If that is what you desire." He arched his neck backward, cheek still resting on Rufus' chest as he looked up at him. "Would you beat me till I bled, or bite me? Or would you rather watch, and see what destruction you can order me to cause to myself?" His voice was low, seductive, but Yazoo had never felt so removed from what he was saying. It was that strange feeling rising up again--the same he'd encountered with Reno before.

"I'll whip you till your beautiful skin breaks; I'll bite your lips till they bleed; I'll make you cry till you beg me to end it..." Sighing and slightly arching his back into the mattress, Rufus' free hand unconsciously wandered down to his hard flesh, massaging it lightly. "I'll blindfold you..." His heavy, lusty gaze travelled over the doll's face again, reality briefly merging with his dreams and he saw huge, pained eyes, tear and blood stained. When he blinked it was gone though, and they remained silent for a moment, before Rufus narrowed his eyes and asked lowly, carefully, and somewhat withdrawn again, as if he was sharing a great secret now.

"How far can you bent the first law...?"

Yazoo had a slight idea where the question led--it was a delicate balance that Hojo had programmed into him. In order to bring a customer pleasure, Hojo had trained Yazoo to hurt them if that is what they indeed desired--but only to a certain point. Yazoo had to be very carefully trained so that pain would never outbalance the pleasure if he were the one administering it. Judging by the glint in Rufus' eye, it might not be enough.

"I have been trained to use my judgement, master." Yazoo's hand snuck down Rufus' chest, over his abdomen, and joined his master's hand along his stiff flesh. He squeezed lightly as their hands stroked together. "And my programs may be overridden to obey only a set list of commands--so that you may beg me to stop and I will continue, unless you use your safeword against my actions." He squeezed tighter again as he shifted up to whisper in Rufus' ear. "Would you like that master?"

Rufus bucked into the touch, throwing his head back a little with closed eyes and gulped hard. Oh yes, he wanted that. This sounded too good to be true and he felt something inside him slowly unlock that had been kept under wraps since a long time. It felt so relieving... Still he was skeptical; he wouldn't be Rufus Shinra if he wasn't. Giving up control, even partially, was not in his nature.

"And how can a doll judge what I need?"

"The same way you do--I can tell what makes you feel good master," Yazoo pressed himself closer to Rufus and flicked his tongue out along the shell of his master's ear. He kept the strokes slow, though he could tell from the trembling in Rufus' forearm he wanted more. "It wouldn't take me long to learn how to make you scream; how to make you cry; how to make you cum without even touching you." He felt the spasm in the president's abdomen at his words..

"Huugn!" Rufus spine arched automatically at these words, his blond hair falling into his delighted face and his tongue brushed over his lips again as he gave a shuddering sigh. He was brutally pulled out of it, as a light sound buzzed at the edge of his consciousness, however. His blue eyes snapping open, Rufus needed a second to come back to reality he hadn't even noticed he'd slipped from. The cool aloofness that he usually wore was back on his face as he lightly touched the implant hidden underneath the skin behind his right ear. Pushing away Yazoo's hand and sparing him not even another look, he got up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up.

"What is it Tseng?" Out of the corner of his eye he threw his doll an unreadable gander, before he focused them back at the opposite wall. "Yes, I am fine... What business?... I'm coming. Get someone to take care of the doll." With that he cut the connection and stood to vanish in the bathroom, where a few robots took care of the cleaning while Rufus activated his mental connection to the data center, searching for a certain file.

Yazoo crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning up against the corner post as he watched Rufus in the bathroom. It appeared that he should clean himself up, the president didn't look interested in using him anymore for the moments. He stood and followed his master into the bathroom.

"Will you be gone for long, master?" He asked as the water ran and a silver robot attended to the mess along his stomach.

"Maybe," Rufus replied dismissively. "I am busy. Leave me alone," he ordered and went back into the bed room, the robots following him and starting to dress the man while he was mentally scrolling down pages only he could see.

tbc.

* * *

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**Mikaela Mae:** Ah, now we have a new one! We're just as addicted writing it XD Yazoo is getting really confused now, because it seems to him that he's getting worse and worse--soon logic won't be able to help him out too much. Yes, I must admit RenZoo is my favourite too. They're far too delicious. Thanks for the feedback! _Don´t worry, there´ll be more chapters^^ Ah, now I´m rather curious to know where you think this story´ll be going; hopefully it´s not too predictable :)_

**natzilla:** We are evil XD But we had to stick that in there otherwise we were going to explode due to lack of Renzoo too! At least it was a nice dream... 8D I think it will still be a while before Yazoo can really act "normal" because of all the training and conditioning he has to overcome...poor boy. _Awwwwwwwwwwww.... Don´t tell me you couldn´t have known, I´m the rabbit skinner XDDDDD But you must admit it was a rather nice dream, wasn´t it? ;)_

**Aeriths-Rain:** essays are important, don't worry ^_^ The dream is going to start destroying Reno, I think. Poor boy has such a hard job to spend his free time with Yazoo and not be allowed to touch him XD I really feel for him. Rufus is such a showoff I love him XD And Tseng, well Tseng doesn't really want Reno to get in trouble. He's a much better boss than Rufus in that respect...Yazoo is starting to raise a lot of questions for himself now too. It's only a matter of time dear ^_^ _Oh, HOPEFULLY Reno will start to think about it! He might be a bit dense when it comes to that stuff, and in denial as well, because once he admits that he´s fallen for Yazoo it gets really complicated XDDDD _

**AleeannaWindstorm (for chapter one):** Gawsh, thanks so much! We have a lot of fun writing it--trying to break down that robotic streak XD Thanks for the comment, hope you enjoyed the update! _Oh yesh, kiki-slasha does a most awesome Yazoo! It´s so fun to watch him react and think and you never know what new mischief he´s planning now XDDD And he has that super sweet innocent air around him, even though he´s a sex doll... _

**Soyna:** Yes, Reno has to be very careful. Rufus was never taught how to share...Due to all the conversations he's had with Reno now, I think Yazoo is starting to interpret all his programming a little differently, for sure. I think there'll be a heck of a lot more that he lets himself get away with. _Haha, you´re right, Reno can´t win against Yazoo´s allure XD And if Rufus ever found out he surely won´t be pleased... actually I could imagine that Reno´d be in a lot of trouble too... I think too, Yazoo is changing, and it´s very interesting to watch!_

**Rina:** Yazoo could be stunning in a paper bag *loves him* I absolutely adore this man in a good pair of heels (I'm sure you can tell) Luckily Reno knows when to get down to business. It's when he's not on an assignment other than "watch the doll" that he'll get into trouble...8D As for the bit of fluffly 'wifely' stuff, I'm a huge sucker for it. I was glad that it happened *snuggle* lol, yes, Yazoo is starting to say quite a few contradictory things now, isn't he? Reno's having a bad (good?) influence on him and his training...we should be finding a bit more of that soon. Haha, keep being so nice to us in these reviews, and I'm sure you'll see some waking-life Renzoo...*grin* Thanks so much dear. huggles. You always leave us such lovely feedback!_ Hehe, luckily Reno gets to work somewhere else, so there´s no risk of him shamelessly staring and getting fired XD I loved the tie-fixing scene too, they are almost like a couple already! And I do hope that they´ll realize that eventually, despite Rufus and Reno´s obligations to him... Yazoo is already starting to question things, so it might not take that long anymore ;)  
_

**IA1979:** haha, we never said we weren't evil XD We've got some stuff planned for them, don't you worry dear. I think Reno will still be able to do his job, it'll just be a lot *aheh* harder. Ah, Yazoo is my favourite paper doll. It's just so easy to write him into different outfits from sexy to sweet to classy....I am having so much fun ^_^ Hope this update fulfilled your red dress needs 8D Thank you dear, as usual, for the lovely review--you keep us writing! *heart* _Chrchr, yesh, there´s a slightly evil streak in us ;) Oh we´ll see if Reno´s being a blockhead or if he´s forced to face the situation now! You know, writing this is better than TV too (though I wouldn´t really know, I have thrown out my TV 3 years ago and entertain myself on my own now XDDD)!!! Thanks for the compliment, and hopefully ypu´ll like the new chapter too!!!_

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and fav-ing!!!**

**We´d love to hear what you thought about this chapter too ;) *hands out cookie pills*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deus Ex Machina**

*****Chapter 10***  
**

Back in the main hall, Reno snapped his phone shut after being informed that he was to get the doll and bring it back to their quarters, to which he commented with a pained sigh, even though it really wasn't that much of a punishment to him.

Reno arrived at the room Tseng had told him he'd find Yazoo in just in time to catch the President leaving. He didn't speak a word to him, not that that was any different. Reno nodded at his boss as he strode past him, a silent affirmation that he'd look after things inside. He looked around the room; he could hear water running in the bathroom--that must be where Yazoo was, and judging by the red dress pooled by the bed, it really wasn't that difficult to guess what the President and Yazoo had been doing. He shook his head to himself and knocked on the bathroom door lightly.

"Yo, you decent?"

Yazoo turned off the water at the knock, and wrapped the towel offered to him by the small robot before he answered.

"Yes Sir, please come in." It would take him a while to get ready to go out in public again, he needed to redo his hair and another shower would not hurt either. He didn't know how long he had though. Perhaps Reno would know what he'd have to do now. Rufus didn't seem in the mood to inform him of anything. "How did your assignment go?" Yazoo asked politely as Reno entered the room.

"So-so." the redhead replied, leaning against the door frame and looking down at the scuff on the tip of his shoes. Somehow a half naked Yazoo made him uncomfortable. "Yours?" he asked back, folding his arms over his chest. The egg was ready for them and he really wouldn't mind going back to their quarters for a good nap. He didn't like being around all these decadent bigwigs who had no other concerns but who had the most expensive, most useless gadgets... "Hurry up a bit, will ya?"

"My assignment?" Yazoo looked confused, but Reno shook his head, dismissing it. "Are we--are we going back?" Yazoo asked, noticing the redhead's impatience. "I don't need to get dressed up again, do I?"

"No, just cover yourself somehow. The egg's waiting in front of the balcony..." This actually was a rather convenient trick: every balcony was at the same time a little harbor from where one could easily enter one's car. It'd spare them having to walk through the entire house again; they could just quietly leave. Sighing, Reno put a much needed cigarette into his mouth and was about to light it when he looked up at Yazoo.

"Do you mind?"

Yazoo shook his head. "Please feel free." Yazoo left the bathroom to go gather up his clothes from the floor. He dropped the towel to slide back into the red dress; even without being preened to perfection, he looked divine in it, and he had taken care not to dirty it at all. He found his heels (one had been pushed underneath the bed) and carried them in one hand.

"Can we go now Sir?" Yazoo couldn't explain his impatience to leave. Why was he having such strange deviations from his programming--even around his master now? Of course Rufus wouldn't need him to do anything other than what he was purchased for, he had employees for that, and he was right, what could a doll possibly know about business? Yazoo felt anxious as Reno opened up the egg for them, and hurriedly slid inside.

"You seem on edge, yo," Reno observed through a cloud of smoke as he leaned back and the door slid close behind them. The egg started moving, but they didn't even notice it. "Something happened?" His eyes were involuntarily drawn to the marble white leg that had been exposed as Yazoo had sat down cross legged, the dress slipping from the smooth skin.

"Nothing that...that shouldn't be expected. Please don't worry Sir." Yazoo might have been able to fool Rufus or even Tseng with the smile he said it with, but Reno was so critical of him anyway, he doubted it would deter the Turk for long. Yazoo sighed and drew his arms up around himself; he didn't know if he would be able to out-argue Reno tonight...

Frowning, Reno took off his jacket to place it around Yazoo's bare shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold," he murmured. Stubbing out his cigarette, he observed the silver beauty from out of the corner of his eye, not believing his words. "You can tell me, yo. I mean, if you don't feel well or so... I'm here to take care of you..." he hesitated, not sure if he should say it or not, but then he did it anyway. "Also your psychical well-being..." He didn't even know if this was really part of his job, but his instincts told him that Yazoo was far from being okay.

Yazoo found himself pulling Reno's jacket closer around his shoulders. He wasn't particularly cold, but it was still warm from Reno's body heat. And it made him feel like someone actually did care about the way he felt...even if he was just a doll.

"I suppose I am just tired Sir. It has been a rather long day, and I have not been exposed to so many different people before." Yazoo knew that wasn't all that was bothering him, but couldn't figure out how to word what really was. "It has been a strange night."

"Hm-hm..." was Reno's reply as he still observed Yazoo's face, searching for hints. It was expressionless, truly doll like, but there was something in these huge, green eyes... "What kind of strange?" he prodded, thinking that he might get through to him if he tried a bit harder.

"I--" Yazoo hesitated. He wanted to tell Reno what had happened with Rufus, how good it had felt just to be drawn into his master´s arms and held--and then that awful coldness he'd felt when Rufus had told him his plans, and then told him to leave him alone. That he was busy. But how could he say it? He enjoyed being used by his master--it wasn't up to him how Rufus should desire to use him! He closed his mouth and shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, really. Just not what I am accustomed to."

"Okay..." the redhead gave up, voice sounding a bit softer. "Don't worry, we're home soon... Actually we just arrived." He observed from the window, and stood up, holding out his hand to help Yazoo up and they stepped into their quarters. The glass door silently closed behind them and Reno played the awkwardness of the situation down by heartily yawning and stretching his arms over head.

"Man. I'm done for today, yo!" Letting himself fall face first onto the mattress he lazily blinked and tiredly observed "We have only one bed, yo...Sorry pal, you gonna have to deal with my company." He loosened his tie and the top buttons on his shirt, sighing in contentment and then started to undress himself, stripping down to his boxers and quickly slipping underneath the blanket. Rolling on the side he observed the wall, giving Yazoo privacy to get dressed for bed. Boy, he had become so considerate during the last few days. He wasn't sure if it really suited him.

"I don't mind sharing." Yazoo said offhandedly as he opened up the wardrobe that had been brought in for his purchases while they were out. It was a good thing, it allowed him to view everything he'd bought all at once instead of rifling through the sealed bags of garments. He considered the hanging clothes. He knew Reno was uncomfortable when he slept naked--the Turk had left his own undergarments on before getting into bed. But Yazoo still hadn't been able to buy any...

He searched through the garments. There must be something he could wear to bed without making the redhead uncomfortable. His fingers paused on a dark, silky fabric, and he pulled the billowy sleeve out to show the delicate patterns that adorned the cuff. He still wasn't sure why he'd bought the robe, but Reno had said he'd liked it. Yazoo threw a quick glance over his shoulder. The Turk was still facing the wall--but Yazoo could tell he was still awake by the depth of his breathing. He turned back and quickly slipped out of the red dress and then pulling the long dark robe around himself and wrapping it around his waist. It was comfortable and warm. And Reno liked it. He drew the collar up around his neck and crossed to the bed, sliding underneath the covers beside Reno quickly.

"You say that now, but I've been told that I'm an awful snorer," the redhead smirked, turning around to comfortably lie facing Yazoo, one elbow under his head. His brows rose though, as he beheld the sight before him. Yazoo lay on his back, delicate hands neatly folded over the beautiful robe Reno had discovered during their shopping trip. His angelic face was framed by the silver fall of feathery hair, long lashes lightly fluttering when he blinked. For a moment Reno was convinced that an angel had fallen from the skies and directly landed in his bed. So mesmerized was he that for a moment he even forgot to breathe, mouth just hanging open. Yazoo turned in time to see Reno's mouth drop. A hand rose to clasp at his collar.

"Is everything all right Sir? I'm sorry...have I done something wrong?" He asked after a moment. Reno didn't seem quite able to talk yet. Shutting his mouth with a click of his teeth, Reno regained his equilibrium again and lied.

"No, everything's fine...was just surprised that you bought it after all," he murmured, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. Yazoo's stomach fluttered inexplicably. He had noticed a slight colour to Reno's cheeks as he'd looked away, and felt a blush heating his own features.

"It is very beautiful." Yazoo's fingers went to run across the embroidery on the hems, "It feels unlike any of the other garments I bought." He paused, could he say it? "And I--well, I like it."

"You...like it?" Reno echoed, not sure if he had heard right or if his tired mind was playing tricks on him--even though he didn't feel sleepy anymore at all. "You mean like, really like?"

Yazoo nodded, his fingers still playing distractedly along the cuffs. He'd thought about the purchase a lot--it had worried him at first, and he couldn't understand why he'd bought it. But when he'd put it on in the changeroom, he'd honestly liked it. The way it swirled around his waist weightlessly, the long sleeves that covered just up to his fingertips, the high collar that revealed only enough skin to hint at the rest of his long, smooth neck. And Reno had liked it too... He'd tried to convince himself that that had nothing to do with why he'd bought it, but he couldn't deny it made him feel funny--very warm--the way that Reno had looked at him.

"I think so--at least, I think I like it. You said I had to be able to like something, right?"

"That's awesome man!!!" Reno beamed, a genuine, truly happy smile radiating from his features as he grabbed Yazoo's shoulders and shook them, making the other flinch. "I mean, wow--that's a real break-through!" Pride was sparkling in his azure eyes, as he grinned at Yazoo, nodding "And I compliment you on good taste as well, it suits you. Congrats buddy, you just turned human."

Yazoo froze for a moment.

"No, Sir, I can't be human just like that." He shouldn't have said anything, he could already feel the headache coming on. "I...still have to obey my master. Whatever it is he wants me to do." He lifted a hand to his head and pressed on his temple. "I don't have any choice--I needed something to wear around you, and this suffices. The fact that I enjoy it is secondary..." He looked back over to the redhead who wouldn't stop grinning at him. "Please Sir..." He paused, drawn inexorably to those smiling lips. No one else smiled at him like Reno did... His sentence drifted off. It really didn't seem all that important to argue with Reno. He smiled back. "Thank you. I think it suits me well as well Sir."

Reno's smile turned a bit confused as he listened to Yazoo's tirade, because he couldn't really comprehend all the changes and somehow he managed to contradict himself within mere seconds. But that was a good sign, wasn't it? To err is human.

"Yeah, really does..." he slowly said, smile becoming a bit impish again. Then he frowned, "We didn't get you any underwear, did we?"

Yazoo looked down at his hands, unable to hide the blush across his cheeks. Why did Reno's observation make him act that way? It was just an article of clothing!

"No, Sir. We didn't. I was going to ask you where I might find some after you'd eaten, but circumstances prevented me from doing so. I know that you were saying it would make you more comfortable if I did have...ah...have some while you were looking after me."

Automatically Reno's eyes were instantly drawn to the hidden lower parts of his pretty bed companion and he felt very hot suddenly. Averting his eyes quickly, he murmured;

"Oh... okay. Uhm, we can get it tomorrow, yo..." Then he gave a fake yawn and turned himself and his stiff member around to face the wall again, so he couldn't look at a half-naked seraph... He briefly wondered how it must be to feel the cool, silky fabric brush over his bare skin there, but then he quickly banished the thought as his erection twitched excitedly.

"Good night!" he said a bit more aggressive than should have been necessary and pulled the blanket over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Sir." Yazoo slid further underneath the blankets, pulling them up around his chest as well. He lay there for a moment, waiting. It appeared he'd have to remind Reno again, as the redhead didn't move from his side of the bed, nor turn around again. "Um, Sir, could you deactivate me please?"

"Can't you just sleep?" was the muffled, slightly grumpy reply. Yazoo chewed the inside of his lip.

"I've never been required to 'just sleep' Sir, I don't know if I am able to." He hoped he wouldn't be asked to try. "Unless you wish to reprogram my factory presets--"

"Oh for Asimov's sake, deactivate already!" Reno exclaimed, horrified. The terminology alone gave him a headache! Should Yazoo just think that he was a robot-thingy, they could work on it tomorrow. He was just too tired to insist on it now.

It wasn't quite the right command, but something allowed Yazoo to follow it--perhaps becuase Reno was unconventional at best...

Yazoo's hands relaxed on the coverlet and his head dipped slightly to one side as he slipped into sleep again. He had moved just enough to expose the long white line of his neck from the collar of the robe, and his pulse beat softly underneath the skin.

Reno sighed contently, thinking that now he got his well-deserved sleep. He allowed himself a last look--now that he knew Yazoo couldn't catch him, before turning his back on his bedmate again.

He drifted off a bit and didn't know how long it had been but surely it wasn't even half an hour before he could feel something cold slide up his leg. Sleepily he shifted, sighing a bit as his nightly visitor persistently came up again, rubbing tenderly and very sensually over his bare leg.

"Hmnja...what?" he murmured, still half asleep, his lips drawing into a tiny smile as the smooth thing (was it a leg?!) crept higher towards his loins.

"You're warm..." The soft voice drifted into his head, as if it hadn't been spoken at all. The smooth limb traveled up to his thigh and wrapped around him so he could feel it holding him closer. Reno swallowed thickly and his smile widened as he felt a hand (it was definitely a hand) ease across his chest. "May I share?" Again the voice purred in his ear, until he realised he was standing, and the form was holding onto him, wrapped around him from behind. It pressed into his back, pulling him close. "I don't mind sharing."

"Sharing... what?" Reno frowned, watching himself in the mirror that had appeared before them, turning his head to look at the creature behind him, but there was just a robe hanging over his otherwise naked shoulders. Instead he was feeling something wandering up his legs now from the other side and when he looked to the front and down a pale face looked up to him. He couldn't identify it, but somehow he knew that this person was familiar... His thoughts drifted off when a slender hand stroked over his leg, and towards his inner thighs and a blissful shiver ran down his spine and towards his groin. He faintly recognized that somehow his boxers had gone and that he was standing totally exposed in the dark, his erection thick and red leaning against his belly. The face was closer now and his cock bounced with anticipation as lush lips parted and a pink, moist tongue appeared.

Reno held his breath as those smiling lips pressed against his erection, the tongue lapping at the tip of his cock. Long fingers slid up his thigh to wrap around the base of his length and squeezed lightly.

"What do you like Sir?" the voice drifted to him again; Reno idly found himself wondering how this person could talk and suck cock at the same time... "Do you like this? Do you like me?" Reno shuddered as those lips took him further in, stretching a warm mouth down around his cock. The tongue circled around his shaft, licking all the way up to the tip. He clenched his fingers as the figure's head began to bob up and down in a rhythm along his cock.

His head fell back when the creature cupped his balls as well and started to massage them in its palm, gently squeezing and making Reno weak in the knees. The heat around his needy organ had become torturously slow and eventually the slick, warm mouth drew back, letting go of his dick with a wet sound.

"Hm, noo... I don't like that..." Reno frowned in disapproval, he wanted it back around his cock, pushing up into it, but the figure just chuckled, mockingly licked along the underside of his shaft and then started to lightly suck at Reno's balls, its free hand still working the redhead's impressive equipment. "You know what, forget what I just said, yo..." Reno groaned, closing his eyes and feeling that he was falling back into nothingness.

"I like this Sir." Warm lips caressed his sac and those dextrous fingers slid along his erection faster and Reno felt his hips buck forward slightly to try to relieve the tension. "Na-ah-ah." The voice admonished and another hand pressed him back--trapping him against an invisible wall so he could no longer move his hips. "Just relax Sir. I'll look after you, I promise." Reno caught the glance upwards from the creature--beautiful green eyes that sparkled with mischief. His abdomen tightened when with a little 'hm' those lips started nuzzling at the base of his cock again, the hand never slowing.

"But that's not right..." Reno breathed through gritted teeth, overflowing with pleasure but still somehow trying to grasp a thought. Ah, these lush lips were back on his leaking tip, embracing him like soft feather cushions, and a wet tongue was swirling around him, dancing over the head, licking the fine pearls of salty precum away that dripped from the tiny hole. Reno's heart was ramming against his chest and his breath was forcing its way out of his lungs in quick, shallow gasps. This felt so good, so right! He felt long, silky tresses in his palm suddenly and knew that he had buried his hands in a silver mane, encouraging it with light pushes to embrace him fully again. "I should take care of -ah!- you!"

It seemed that the figure understood, and Reno found himself engulfed by that hot mouth to the hilt--he could feel the breath along his pelvis as he bumped the back of its throat. Talking suddenly became much more difficult.

"You do Sir. Better than I could ever ask for." Fingers kneaded his thighs, his buttocks as the creature continued to suckle gently, not backing off an inch. Reno found he could breathe again when the lips withdrew and began sliding up and down in a steady rhythm. "I really am...thankful."

"G-great..." Reno managed, somehow feeling a lot better now that this matter was settled. When one of those sneaky fingers brushed lightly over the oversensitive, thin skin of his perineum--if accidently or with intent Reno couldn't say--the redhead let out a groan and bucked his hips forward, shirking away from the touch. At the same time his dick pushed deeply forward into the sinful mouth that sucked him so expertly and Reno's eyes rolled back behind the lids. A new salve of precum trickled from his dick. Did he want the finger to touch him there again? He didn't know, his first instinct was to scream 'Noo!', because this was a place he'd never let anyone touch, but then again it had felt so incredibly good!

"So restless..." The voice observed and those fingers snuck back to press at that spot again. "Relax Sir, you'll like it, I promise." This time, the prodding was gentle, rhythmical and every time Reno felt the figure's lips bump against the base of his cock, an extra jolt of pleasure shot through him from the encouragement of its fingers. The heat was building up in the pit of Reno's stomach with every twitch of those gorgeous lips.

"No-o, not there..." Reno weakly resisted, but his body was betraying him by pushing back against the gentle fingertips exploring his most precious secrets, stimulating him like nothing had ever before. His resistance was totally crushed, when one of the slender digits breached the tight ring of muscle and slipped inside effortlessly and as if it had always belonged there. In the back of his mind Reno wondered how it could get in so easily without him being even lubed, but such thoughts were quickly prodded away as something inside him was hit that made sparks flash through his brain and belly. "Oh fuck!" the redhead shouted, his grip on the silver hair tightening and he opened his eyes to look down, because he felt that he was so close to just explode!

Instead of the silver hair, his fingers carded through short, blond hair, and the expression that met his gaze was anything but pleasant.

"Reno!" Shinra barked, all of a sudden his hand around his throat. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." His hand tightened and Reno found he couldn't breathe and struggled at Shinra's grip with useless fingers. "Yazoo is mine. No one else can touch my things!" Shinra opened his mouth wide, the back of his throat burning along with the glint in his eyes. His teeth glinted, suddenly sharp and threatening and his fingers closed tighter...

With a strangled gurgle, Reno's eyes snapped open again and he breathed harshly, needing a long moment before reality kicked back in. The darkness was gone, replaced by a mild light that shone through the high windows as the artificial sun just started to rise over the fake horizon. His eyes darted over towards the blinking numerals that told him that it was just one minute past five a.m, and with an exhausted sigh, he relaxed back into the cushions.

Just a dream, thank god, but what a dream it had been!

Trembling in its aftermath, Reno tried to shift and get his arm to move a little since he got pins and needles in it, but found that he couldn't do it. In a moment of panic he thought that he might be paralyzed--different thoughts shooting through his head like how he was supposed to do his job like this, and if Shinra would fire him now that he was useless--but then he noticed a different weight on it and looked down.

Yazoo had snuggled up against his chest, his fingers lightly curled around his ponytail, his pale wrists emerging from the billowy sleeves of his robe. The robe had fallen open even more, exposing his collarbone and half of his chest as it rose and fell gently with his light breathing. When Reno had shifted, Yazoo's fingers tightened slightly around his hair and pressed his cheek closer against Reno's shoulder with a small huff. The fact that he was using Reno's arm as a pillow probably explained why the redhead couldn't feel it anymore.

Reno's heart skipped at least two beats and his breathing stopped for just as long. If this wasn't the cutest, most adorable... Blinking, Reno shoved the mushy feeling that threatened to overtake him and leave him in a sticky puddle away, sneering at his own silliness. Since when did he find things 'cute'?! Well, maybe in the wee hours of the morning when he had just woken from his worst nightmare ever...

Sighing, he mentally shook his head and then winced a bit. He really didn´t want to wake Yazoo, he seemed so relaxed and content (and cute), but his arm was killing him, and so he murmured quietly;

"Yo, sweetheart, would you mind letting me have my arm back for a bit before it rots off?"

"Mm, sorry Sir." Yazoo said and shifted back to his side of the bed, then he paused. Why was he awake? Reno hadn't said to activate, had he? He had been sleeping--well, deactivated--and then Reno had said "sweetheart" and triggered his protocols. That didn't make any sense! Yazoo looked back over his shoulder, wide awake now. Maybe it would have gone unnoticed, it was very early in the morning, and Reno did seem tired. Yazoo frowned. Why was Reno awake this early? They hadn't been told to do anything, right?

"Sir, is-is everything alright?" Reno looked slightly haggard, shaken, almost.

With a sigh of relief, Reno took his tingling arm with his good hand, moving it and massaging it, feeling a lot better.

"Yeah, everything's fine, you can go back to sleep, you still have a few hours." he said in a low, a bit sleep husky voice and could not fail to note the creamy white leg that was exposed as Yazoo's robe had slipped away. However the next second his wacko nightmare-Rufus appeared before his inner eye again and Reno hurriedly looked somewhere else. Right, he wasn't supposed to notice or think about it or even dream about it! Yazoo was just a job, not more not less, and it'd be incredibly stupid to see him as something else! Just a job...

Yazoo lay back down, pulling his robe shut again. He was unable to go to sleep without the command, but unwilling to remind Reno about it again. There was a long silence, and Yazoo wondered if Reno had gone back to sleep.

"Sir?" He asked quietly, in case Reno had fallen back asleep.

"What's up?" Reno replied, his eyes shifting towards his bed companion. It was a good thing that the nightmare had killed all his desires, otherwise he wouldn't have been sure if it was a good idea to stay in bed together... God, what was he thinking?! He behaved like some randy teenager! And about the toyboy of his boss at that! Easing his features into a neutral expression, he droned "Can't sleep?"

Yazoo shook his head. He'd gotten his required six hours, therefore didn't need more sleep, and it didn't seem as if Reno was going to tell him to anyway.

"Why don't you like robots?" He asked, "I mean, you don't like anything that's been automated. No one else seems to mind..."

"Why do you care?" Reno instantly shot back aggressively, but then he shut his mouth and continued to massage his arm. "I just don't like being dependent on them. I don't trust them," he answered dismissively. "They are creepy," he added, more to himself after another second and finally let go of his arm, flexing and stretching it a bit.

"What makes them creepy?" Yazoo asked, frowning. "Aren't they a more efficient way of doing things? Humanity's achievement to saving time, traveling safer, showing status?" Yazoo turned to face Reno again, hoping to get some clues as to why he hated them so much. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"It's exactly that, what makes them creepy: their efficiency. There's no room for mistakes, for spontaneity anymore, for creativity. They leave no room to breathe! I cannot understand them and they are everywhere, like an army that has already infiltrated us, controls us, only we didn't notice yet! They are silently controlling us with their damn efficiency, yo!" Reno's voice got heated and his expression became grim and morose, hands balling into fists. Shaking his head, he relaxed a bit again, instantly regretting that he got so worked up, and added grumpily "And you're not a robot, yo."

"Then why do I think I am?" Yazoo asked, quietly reasoning. "If I were human, why go to such length and expense to make me believe otherwise?" He couldn't help it. Everything within him was telling him that Reno was wrong--had to be wrong. There was no way that anyone, not even Hojo, could do to a human what had been done to him. Humans were supposed to be protected! "There were plenty of prostitutes and slaves at that party." He added, looking away from Reno again, "If I were human, wouldn't I just be one of them?"

Reno's heart broke a little at Yazoo's words, because really, it was a tragedy. When he had decided to get that crazy idea out of the boy's head that he was a robot, planted in there by the perverted rat, he hadn't considered what it would actually do to Yazoo to know the truth... But still, he felt that it was even more wrong to leave Yazoo in the dark, wasn't it? But then again, was it really his place to tell Yazoo? Sighing, he rubbed over his tired face and said in a more softer voice;

"Humans can be cruel, Yazoo. Sometimes 'creativity' is misdirected and humans have always done bad things to other humans..." he carefully pointed out. "Do you understand that?"

Yazoo nodded slowly.

"I think so." There was a pause. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just--I'm having a hard time understanding why you want me to be human so much. Nobody else questions my programming." He looked down and tried to hide the blush. "Just you do." He pulled at the collar of his robe again, tucking it up further. "I'm sorry...I'm keeping you awake."

"That´s okay. I just think...it's not right, yo. I mean you aren't happy, are you? Being Rufus' toy and all..." he trailed off, his face becoming a bit worried as he thought about some of Rufus' former dolls he'd been ordered to take out of his bedroom. How utterly... destroyed they had been, their mechanical intestines hanging out of their bellies, their faces crushed, their arms ripped off... He could only imagine what had happened in that room over night, but it somehow scared the shit out of him. Rufus wasn't as sophisticated and above all judgement as he wanted to make people believe, but only a handful of people--including Reno himself--had seen that dark, destructive, and somehow pitiful side of the most powerful man on the planet. Hopefully Yazoo wouldn't... His features tightening again, Reno shook his head and pulled the blanket a bit higher, so he and Yazoo wouldn't get cold. At least he felt chills running down his spine.

Yazoo felt his skin raise and he shivered. He was thankful when Reno pulled up the blankets. It wasn't right? Reno knew more than he was saying--and though Yazoo felt he should argue with the fact that he didn't have to be happy to be Rufus' doll, he found he didn't want to.

"Sir...um, may I ask a favour?" He wasn't sure if this would be all right--didn't know if he could really ask Reno anything, actually. Especially if Rufus ever found out...

"Uhm... sure." Reno said hesitantly, but then curiosity got the better of him and he searched Yazoo's pretty face for a clue or something that'd tell him what Yazoo was up to.

"If I don't make your arm fall asleep again..." He paused, "May I--could you let me sleep next to you again?" The blush had ridden high on his cheeks again, but how could Yazoo explain that waking up next to Reno like that had reminded him of the one kind thing his master had done? That Reno was nicer than Rufus? Especially when he couldn't really admit it to himself either.

"Wha--uhm...sure, I guess..." Reno scratched his head, taken off-guard by the question, but assuming it was all right anyway, since there was no bed for Yazoo. He more or less had to sleep with Reno. In one bed. Not like, well, sleeping with Reno. In any sexual way. Shaking his head, trying to clear it, Reno momentarily wondered if this was really such a good idea. "If you're not sleeping with Rufus... I don't care," he muttered, finally getting up and strolling towards the table where he reached for his pack of cigarettes, stretching his bare back.

Yazoo sat up to watch Reno as he crossed the room. The blankets on the bed were still warm on Reno's side from his body heat, and he smoothed his hand across the sheets to soak it up a little more.

"Hm. Thank you Sir." He decided he liked the way that Reno's skin stretched over his back too. He was allowed to appreciate the aesthetics of the human body, right?

"Sir, we aren't usually up this early, did you want me to go back to sleep...are you still tired?"

"Yeah, you can go if you want..." Reno replied, burning cig dangling between his lips. "I'm gonna take a nice bath," he grinned. He'd wanted to do this since they had come here, because this room had a whirlpool, and Reno just loved bubbles! Humming some made-up tune, he walked back into the bath, leaving the door open so he could see what Yazoo was doing, and gave the command for the bath tub to fill, while he sat down with a grin. And surely within a few seconds he was up to the chest in hot steaming water, bubbles bubbling from beneath.

Yazoo noticed Reno had left the door to the bathroom open and had turned away quickly when Reno had dropped his boxers to the floor. He felt his cheeks heat up as he lay back down stiffly, trying to appear as if he was falling asleep again--though he knew he wouldn't be able to without the command to... The sound of suds and water as Reno moaned contentedly in the tub made Yazoo curious, and after a few minutes, bolder. He rolled back over to sneak a look back into the bathroom. He could see Reno's head just above the lip of the tub, the shock of orange hair still spiked up. He hadn't gotten it wet yet except for the end of his ponytail which trailed half in the tub, half out and clinging to the tile. It wasn't until he noticed Reno's blue eyes looking back at him did he realize he had been staring. His eyes snapped back up to the ceiling, but the damage had been done.

Reno observed Yazoo staring at the pink bubbles that filled the tub and finally sighed.

"C'mere, yo," he ordered/invited, since he found Yazoo's fascinated face rather...cute. "Just, just make sure to stay on your side of the tub, okay?"

tbc

* * *

**review replies:**

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying (I apologize for my review replies being so short-I had written really long ones and then ff decided to log me out and when I tried to save the file it was all gone. So in favor of you getting the chapter more quickly I kept it short now.)  
_

**Natzilla:** poor little rabbits...I have a feeling Rufus has a lot more of that in store--save up your tissues dear. I'm glad you liked it so much...not going to lie, I did too XD _She who is without sin (e.g. desn´t threaten others to furk them to death) shall throw the first stone ;P Hehe, I´m happy you like the smut *tackles*_

**Soyna:** Yes, Rufus is asking a lot, but then again, he doesn't really feel like he is becuase of the nature of his purchase and status. Don't forget, he's just a spoiled rich-boy with no manners, really. I think he needs someone to puch him around a bit. I feel for Yazoo too, but he's getting so close to humanity now, it might be too much for Rufus to be able to control... _Ah, Rufus is just decadent and doesn´t know how to appreciate Yazoo- yet ;)_

**Madisuzy:** If only cookies came in pill form...I wouldn't feel so guilty about eating so many. I love Rufus too--BMIK does such a good job with him, still makes him a hot S.O.B even when being a control freak. X3 Yes, I think Yazoo has a lot to thank Reno for--or at least he will. At the moment though, this whole humanity thing just seems to be getting in the way...and thank YOU for the review ^_^ *_hands over cookie pills for the next week_* _Hope you like them!!_

**vampirezombieduck:** Done. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this update tooooo 3 _Here it is ^__^_

**Rina:** *snuggle* thank you darling ^_^ I know, I missed Reno too (but Rufus kind of made up for it...gosh that man is wonderful in a perverted, sicko control freak kind of way XD) Yazoo plus stilettos=love. I worship that man in heels too. I'm glad that you like Yazoo--he's really interesting to write as well because of all the new internal dialogue that he has to face. On one hand, he's still trying to be so good as a machine, wants to live up to what Rufus expects, but now there's a new part of him that keeps getting woken up, and he's starting to question a lot more. Hooray! He's good at what he does though--don't worry, I don't think Rufus knows quite what he'll be getting into if he gets Yazoo to play anything out for him. Something big is in the works though, I promise. As always, hugs and kisses for the review ^_^ _Yay, thanks! Sadly there was not much Reno last chapter, but hopefully this chapter made up for it! And Yazoo really is lovely, isn´t he? *wants to cuddle him too* Weeeeell, about Rufus: we´ll see XD But I hope that in the end all will go well ;)_

**IA1979:** I think that Squeenix has the things with beards...mind you, Reeves' is very much cuter than Hollander's. XD Yazoo's personality has been developping a lot...and it's been quite fascinating to see how far I can take it sometimes. He still doesn't understand a lot of it, because so much of it is outside his "parameters". I'm glad you've been liking it! Ah yes, the smut. How much fun I am having with the smut...:3 Rufus is a fusking sexy beast, isn't he? Despite being a childish bully really...*sigh* I guess you can't have everything. We'll have to judge by people's reactions to see how far we can take it. Personally, I think I'm with you on this one dear. (noms them quietly in a corner) Haha, the cold shoulder is what Rufus is good at! I don't think he realises that Yazoo can feel hurt about it though. _Haha, personally I don´t like beards... And thank you for the suggestion! Personally I have no idea where the Rufus/Yazoo is going to go, we´ll have to wait and see XD_

**Aeriths-Rain:**Ha ha! He probably would XD Yes, Yazoo got snuggles in this chapter--he definitely needed them. Rufus has a lot of growing to do--his plight is almost the same as Yazoo's. Hopefully he can learn something from his darling little bot. _Luckily Yazoo got some love in this chapter! And poor Rufus, no one wants to spank him XDDDD_

**FinalFantasyAerith:** O_O gawsh, thank you! I love Renzoo with so much of my heart (lol, you can probably tell) but even still, I can feel for Rufus' situation. I'd like to think that perhaps a 'robot' can teach him a few things about being human too. Both he and Yazoo have a long way to go, I think. Yazoo's starting to come to his senses though, with Reno's help :3 Thank you so much for the review! _Thank you for all the reviews and the praise! Yeah, Rufus is really a bit of the antagonist of this story, but maybe that will change? We will see XD_


	11. Chapter 11

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 11*

Yazoo slid out of bed, wrapping his robe tightly around himself. Did Reno want him to...bathe with him? The bathroom tiles were cold under his feet and he paused by the edge of the tub.

"You want me to get in with you Sir?" Why was he hesitating? Reno had given him the order, wasn't that enough for him to follow it? He started pulling the robe off his shoulders, looking down to try to hide his blush from the Turk.

"No, I want you drink it, actually..." Reno rolled his eyes and couldn't help but splash the silly young man with warm water, as he was still outside, discarding of his robe. "Really, you need to loosen up, yo."

Yazoo had to stop himself from the urge to scoop some water up and drink it--he had gotten used to Reno's "non-orders". Yazoo draped his robe over the back of the door before stepping over the rim of the bath and slipping into the hot water. The bath was big enough for them to have opposite ends without brushing against one another, but when Yazoo's toes accidently slid across Reno's leg, he blushed again and bent his knees, curling his arms around them.

"Sorry." He said shortly, then rested his chin on his knee, watching the redhead again. "This bath is much more comfortable than the one I have used before." He mentioned, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was bathing with Reno. He flicked his gaze back up to his caretaker. "Wo-would you like me to help you wash Sir?"

"Help?" Reno replied dumbfoundedly, taking his cig out of his mouth. "Uhm, sure...." he thought about something along the lines of handing over the shampoo or something, so he didn't really mind. It was a bit awkward sitting in a bath tub with his boss' sex slave, but well. He'd seen much worse...

Yazoo nodded, turning to grab one of his cleansers that he'd picked up from the pharmacy the day before, but instead of handing it to Reno like he'd thought, he poured some into his palm and reached for a washcloth. He looked up to find Reno hadn't moved.

"Well, Sir. I need you to come here then..." Yazoo said, as if stating the obvious. He'd been trained to help his master bathe--but since his master didn't bathe with him, why should his protocols go to waste? His caretaker needed to be clean too, right?

"Yah uhm... what?!" Reno looked confused for a moment, the ash of his cigarette falling on the wet tiles. He took a deep breath to explain to Yazoo that he couldn't let him wash him! But was it just him or did Yazoo look really eager and all excited to do it? Inwardly groaning, Reno shuffled over and hugged his knees as he showed his back to the silver haired beauty. "Just the back, yo!"

"Of course Sir." Yazoo agreed and lathered the soap into the washcloth before starting to wash Reno's shoulders. He didn't say a word as his hands smoothed over the redhead's skin, scrubbing gently around his shoulderblades, the contours of his back and spine. He carefully lifted Reno's long cue of hair and tucked it over his shoulder so he wouldn't get soap in it before washing the back of his neck tenderly. Reno leaned his chin on his arm and let Yazoo wash his back. It did feel really nice actually, the boy surely knew what he did. Closing his eyes, the redhead enjoyed the rather gentle movements and the slight goosebumps that started to appear on his arms and sides, even though it wasn't cold at all...

When Yazoo brushed with the soapy cloth along his sides the vice commander of security flinched a bit since he was ticklish there, but bit his lip to not snort a laughter. He had to maintain an image here! Yazoo hesitated over the ticklish spot, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Sir?" He smiled a little. "You're not ticklish, are you?"

"No," Reno choked, holding his breath when Yazoo got far too close to that particular part of his body again.

Yazoo smirked. That probably meant that he was. He went back to washing Reno's back, and after a moment, the redhead relaxed and Yazoo managed to sneak back to the same spot to see his reaction.

"Are you sure?" He asked, smiling when Reno jumped again.

"Haha, yeah, I'm.. s-sure!" Reno yelped, not being able to hold back his unmanly squeal at the end of the sentence and the horrible twitching when the little brat touched him there again. "Oh just you wait..." the redhead breathed and turned around to launch an attack at his tormentor.

Yazoo's smile was wide as Reno turned on him and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He prodded Reno again, eliciting another jerk before the redhead retaliated. His body jerked as well as Reno poked his sides, and the water splashed up over the top of the tub. "Ah!" He exclaimed before laughing and trying to get Reno again.

Reno had a big, boyish grin on his face when he lunged forward again and tackled Yazoo's sides, pressing him against the back of the tub and nailing him by sitting down on his legs, more or less.

"Ha! There you go!" he laughed triumphantly, his clever fingers brushing over the wet, soft skin of the enemy. "Will you surrender now?"

Yazoo struggled briefly, making more water slop over the side, then looked up at Reno from underneath his wet fringe.

"I suppose I'll have to Sir." It took him a moment to realise the position they were in, and his cheeks bloomed with red. His lips parted slightly and he dared to raise his gaze to Reno's again. "I...surrender." His voice was just above a whisper when he leaned forward, eyes dropping closed when he felt soft flesh against his lips. Reno had gotten splashed, and his lips were wet with warm water that tasted slightly soapy. Reno was mesmerized for a moment as he looked down into huge, gorgeous eyes, beautifully flushed, high cheeks and pink, soft lips... And then his lids automatically lowered and the next thing he knew was the sweetest taste ever touching his lips.

Yazoo let out a small hum of satisfaction as Reno kissed him back. It was sweet and tentative, and it made his heart race. He pressed forward again, sliding his tongue out between his lips and lapping at Reno's, encouraging him to do the same. Reno's mouth opened with little resistance, and their tongues slid together slowly. Yazoo felt all the blood in his head rush downwards and felt a little dizzy from the kiss, bringing Reno with him as he leaned back against the wall of the tub and Reno drew his arms around Yazoo's slim body, drawing him closer. He moaned into the Yazoo's mouth.

Their wet, slippery bodies glided along each other and Reno could absently feel his nipples harden. Not only that, but his nether regions re-awakened as well... He became very aware of that when his hard flesh slid along the taut belly of his partner, and when he touched another, just as erect flesh he finally snapped out of it. Eyes flying open, he broke the kiss, holding Yazoo away from him again.

"Oh shit shit shit shit....shit!!!"

Yazoo jumped in surprise at the sudden move.

"Sir?" He leaned forward, but got the distinct feeling that Reno didn't want him near. He curled up into the corner of the tub. "Oh, Sir...I'm sorry." Yazoo lifted his fingers to his lips as he realised what he'd just done. He hadn't thought--it was just his playful programming, it had to be! The way Reno had looked, the way he'd reacted... "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"Fuck!" Reno just breathed, fleeing the tub to quickly draw a towel around his waist, still tearing at his hair and cursing like it would help matters at all. Finally he had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence and started to pace the bath room while quickly dressing into a bathrobe.

"Okay, okay, this just didn't happen, okay? This was just an accident...wait, it wasn't even that, it...never happened, you hear me?!" He sounded a bit hysterical when he barked the last words at Yazoo, still being totally flustered. Yazoo nodded briskly, having drawn his knees back up to his chest.

"Never happened. I won't tell, no one has to know.." He said, his eyes large and worried. He had to try to calm Reno down. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack... "Sir." He called after Reno as he left the bathroom in a fluster.

Yazoo jumped out of the tub and narrowly avoided the small robot that was mopping up the spill on the floor. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist--he didn't think Reno wanted him to be naked right now.

"Sir..." Reno still didn't respond. "Reno!" Yazoo said, a last resort to getting his attention. The redhead finally looked over. Yazoo hugged one wet arm around his torso while the other one held up his towel. "I won't tell anyone. Do you think I want anyone else to know either?" He said in earnest. His brows drew together and he looked down. "This is a serious flaw...in my programming--I know you're going to argue that I don't have any, but I do...or at least I'm supposed to. I was..." He hesitated, "bought by Rufus Shinra to have programming. Do you think I want him to think I'm being disloyal, or broken?" Yazoo's mouth snapped shut, and he withdrew. "If I'm broken...beyond what I can fix, I have to go back. According to my warranty...to be fixed."

Reno looked unsure at that, momentarily pulled out of his own misery.

"Wait no,_ I _might be broken-" he shook his head, trying to clear it. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he lit a fresh cigarette, forcing his voice to sound calm "Look, no one's broken, it was my fault, okay? I was supposed to guard you and take care of you and it seems like my...needs got the better of me, yo. But nothing happened, all is fine, I just need to physically stay away from you, okay? No touchy-touchy anymore, you hear me?" He gave an almost exasperated sigh that sounded a bit desperate as well, as he slumped down on the bed again, shaking his head. "Fuck!"

Yazoo felt horrible. The kiss had been lovely, sweet and he didn't think he'd ever felt that way...from just a kiss. But he'd done something horribly wrong. He bowed his head. "Of course Sir...I--I won't touch you anymore." He pulled his towel tighter around him, then realised he was still dripping on the carpet. He turned to go back into the bathroom to retrieve his robe and dry off properly.

He pulled his robe on over his shoulders as he wondered how this had gotten so complicated. He wasn't supposed to feel anything--DO anything with anyone except his master. How had this happened? Maybe... He looked through the bathroom door to where Reno still sat on the bed, running his hands neurotically through his hair. Maybe Reno was right...maybe he...wasn't a machine after all.

"Great," Reno declared and finally stood from the bed, violently stubbing out his cig in the ashtray. "You know what, I gotta search for some food, while you're dressing and all..." Anything, just to be out of here! He didn't even await Yazoo's reply, just locked the door and increased security so Yazoo couldn't run away or something.

Yazoo leaned on the counter and hung his head. Why did he feel like this? It wasn't like he needed Reno's commendation of him--let alone any feelings towards him! He didn't belong to Reno, he shouldn't be tempted to follow his programming like that... Yazoo shook his head, feeling upset and a little ill. He wrapped his robe around himself and sat back down on the bed. The room was quiet save for the hum of the machine in the washroom, and Yazoo glanced at the clock. Still before six... He sighed.

"I don't understand." He said aloud, despite being alone; it was comforting to hear something in the room. Yazoo watched the machine hum out of the bathroom where it had finished mopping up the floor. The small white robot buzzed around the edges of the room as it cleaned, and Yazoo tilted his head as he watched. That was a machine. He lifted his hands in front of him, watching his fingers flex. Were these part of a machine too? He lowered his hands back down to his lap. "Can you hear me?" He asked the tiny robot.

The mop trembled slightly and changed the wet pieces of cloths it had cleaned the bathroom with for little aspirators, turning into a vacuum cleaner. With a small, almost inaudible beep it started to clean the carpet where ash had fallen down. At hearing the voice however, it stopped and went towards the bed, analyzing if the speech matched with any of its voice commands.

Yazoo felt it bump softly against his toes and he bent over so he could see the robot better. Its plastic cover was smooth and sleek--he could barely see the seams that hid the compartments for its different attachments.

"You're most definitely a robot." He observed, his voice soft. "You're made of plastic and wire and have a definite purpose, which you do quite well, don't you?" He dropped a hand to poke at it playfully.

The robot remained still, being busy with analyzing and comparing. None of the words activated any of its other programs however, and so it just kept quietly humming.

"Why would I have been made to mimic being human so well that I could even start doubting myself?" Yazoo frowned, but his finger kept idly stroking the cool plastic backing of the vacuum. "Why would humans want a machine like that..." He paused. He knew that the vacuum couldn't answer him, it didn't have any voice mechanism.. "Why couldn't I be like you and be made to clean the room?"

'Clean the room' --that the robot could comprehend indeed and buzzing to life again, he was starting to clean the edge of the bed just where Yazoo sat. Despite its complicated technique it really was a simple thing and not made to aid in fundamental discussions about the purpose of life and the meaning of human flaws.

Yazoo lifted his feet up to the bed so that the robot could vacuum around him.

"See what I mean? You didn't even question that....you just do it. I shouldn't have to question my orders either.." Yazoo watched the robot with a hint of jealousy. Its parameters had been set with no judgement to be made, just to act without hesitation to a set list of orders. "You're pretty lucky you know...

Reno just stopped in the doorway, hearing the last sentences Yazoo muttered to the... vacuum cleaner?! The redhead stared at the little robot for a moment, incredulous, before his blue gaze settled back on the beautiful young man on the bed. He seemed so lost, so fragile and confused that Reno was very very compelled to walk over and take him in his arms, to squeeze him and tell him that everything would be all right… But he withstood the urge and instead made his presence known by walking into the room and tossing a small package with a sandwich and an apple at the silver head. "Did you just talk to the vacuum cleaner, yo?" he asked mockingly, to lighten the mood a bit, even though he didn't feel like joking at all. But they somehow had to go on, and best was to just pretend that nothing had happened.

"Um," Yazoo hadn't heard Reno at the door, and he smiled to hide his embarrassment. "Yes. Though it isn't a very good conversationalist." He moved over a little and picked up the food Reno offered him. He took a bite out of the apple, chewing it thoughtfully. He hoped that Reno wasn't mad at him. He hadn't meant to...do anything. He dropped his gaze to the floor again, falling silent.

Reno let his arms uselessly hang beside him. He just averted his eyes and kicked the robot a bit with his food, so it would start cleaning somewhere else. The awkward silence stretched and when he had finished his sandwich he couldn't even pretend any longer that it was caused by their being busy with eating. Finally he fished another cig from his pocket, lit it and asked "Did Rufus say that he needed you today?"

"He did not tell me anything about what I'd be required to do today." Yazoo said, smoothing his hand along the comforter beside him. "When he left last night, it seemed that something had come up. It is probably still too early for Tseng to have received orders for you either. Is there..." Yazoo looked at the wall to make it sound as impersonal as he could. "Is there something that you would like me to do instead?"

"No, not really..." Reno mumbled, sucking at his cig. He felt awkward, like if he'd had the biggest fight with his girlfriend ever and knew he was wrong but now was too proud to go to her and apologize, admit that he had been at fault... Shaking his head he puffed out the smoke. This was ridiculous, Yazoo wasn't his girlfriend, and he hadn't done anything wrong! Well, maybe he had but... Sighing, he rubbed his left eye with his palm and asked "Is there something you'd like to do?"

Yazoo had gotten used to Reno asking him about his preferences by now--he'd had quite a lot of time to prepare ways to get around it. His audio manual also contained information of Fondoll's other products, other innovations. Maybe if Reno accompanied him to see some other technology, he may stop trying to convince him that he was human...

"Sir, I believe there is a museum here that has been sponsored by the company that made me. They claim to have the widest range of antique models of robots--back to the first home menial models of last century." Yazoo threw a glance at the vacuum robot, still whirring quietly as it cleaned the carpet. "Perhaps you would be willing to take me there?"

A cold shiver ran down Reno's spine at the thought of being stuck in a whole house full of these vicious metal bots. His face paled remarkably and his legs felt a little weak suddenly. Still, Yazoo had finally found something that seemed to interest him! And maybe, when they looked at the ugly trash cans that were exhibited there Yazoo'd finally see that he was human? Gulping down his massive uneasiness, the redhead pushed his cig out and said a bit weakly,

"Sure, if you like that... Let's get ready then."

Yazoo nodded and got up to change. He sifted through the clothes he had bought, there weren't many that he would be able to wear just for an outing... He paused at one that he'd purchased from the formal shop--a belted coat that cinched around his waist and flared out into soft pleats around the bottom. That would probably do. He pulled it out, along with a pair of leather pants. At least he'd be covered. He knew Reno didn't feel comfortable around him in his costumes. He slipped back into the bathroom to change, feeling Reno's nervousness. He had to be aware of what he was doing--he couldn't let his programming take over like they had in the bath! He pulled his hair up and into a ponytail, taking a quick look over his outfit. The asymmetrical coat was comfortable and stylish and covered enough of the tight leather pants that he didn't think Reno would mind. He came back out of the bathroom just as Reno was finishing his cigarette. He picked up the sandwich Reno had brought him and peeled the wrapping back. "I'm ready Sir, if you are."

Reno quickly took in Yazoo's proud, elegant form, unconsciously admiring the strands of silver hair framing his angelic face..

"I'm ready, yo. Called a cab." He had also quickly left Tseng a note, that they were gone but that they'd come back immediately in case Rufus needed them. It wasn't very likely, his boss had a few meetings today and wouldn´t ask for Yazoo till probably evening. "It's waiting outside, yo." He stood and the glass dorrs glided away from their window where the Egg was hovering. Only in the last moment Reno withdrew his hand from Yazoo's back where he had wanted to support him as he entered the flying vehicle. "There something special you want to see?" the redhead asked as if nothing had happened and took his place opposite Yazoo, watching the door close behind them and the Egg flying towards their destination.

"I think it would be interesting." Yazoo confessed, but didn't quite know how to say his reasons. Having Reno react like that in the bath made him confused. First of all, why he'd been able to do anything with him in the first place, Reno wasn't his master; and secondly, why he felt empty when he'd been rejected. And clearly his little "talk" with the vacuum hadn't cheered him up at all. It might be nice to be in a place that would remind him of what he was supposed to do! The past few days with Reno had been horribly disconcerting for him. He didn't necessarily want to go back to be fixed, but he did want to know why...

"Perhaps you will feel more comfortable with robots if you are presented with the origins and research behind them Sir."

"That's.... very considerate of you, but I kinda doubt it, yo", Reno mumbled. His stomach felt like one giant knot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... He was surrounded by robots all day, but they were kind of invisible and he had somehow managed to ignore them most of the time, but now he went to a fucking museum to deliberately look at all their creepiness! His hands fidgeted nervously as he fumbled for his cigarettes. Maybe he should think about something pleasant... His eyes were inevitably drawn back to Yazoo, his huge, downcast eyes and another mental image pushed forward, namely Yazoo sitting in the tub with his arms around him, looking at him, kissing him... Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of it. This was no alternative either! Just what the hell was wrong with him?! Usually he was one of the best, doing his job with rigor and without fail, but within the last few days he'd so epically failed, that it was really frightening the shit out of him!

Yazoo got the feeling that Reno didn't really want to go, and he felt bad all of a sudden that he had suggested it.

"You said Sir, that there was nothing that you would like to do today. Have you changed your mind?" Yazoo felt the cab stop, and the door slid open. They were infront of the large sky-coloured building. It was built of asymmetric glass spheres that were slightly tinted to blend in with the holographic blue sky. Lining the path way to get in, there were several large automated sculptures of the evolution of the robot, starting first with a sleek housekeeper bot of the day and going back to the chunky obsolete households that were the first innovations in the field. "Sir." Yazoo couldn't help but look curious at what the museum held, but he didn't want to upset Reno any more than he'd done already. "We don't have to go..." He tried not to sound disappointed, giving a small smile instead.

Reno suspiciously eyed the line of robots and the high building that was stuffed under the roof with all kinds of nasty automats. Sighing one last time and bracing himself, he stepped out of the Egg and bravely strolled down the carpet, as if it wasn´t anything to him at all. "I'm grrreat! You comin' or what?"

Yazoo stepped out to follow Reno, resisting the urge to tuck his hand into the crook of Reno's elbow. He had told him not to be so touchy...so he crossed his arms over his chest instead. He looked around at the statues--they weren't the real thing even--with amazement. They really had come a long way. The doors slid open silently to let them in, and all of a sudden the air was filled with sounds of mechanical whirring and tapping. A window opened up with a receptionist, but Yazoo was too distracted by the tiny brass mechanisms that lined the walls and ceiling--a collection of gears and cogs that almost seemed to form faces. He drifted away to look closer as the receptionist spoke with Reno.

"Passes for two today Sir? We are having a promotional backstage tour this month, which also allows you access to research archives. Would you like to consider that option today?"

"Sure. Whatever..." Reno mumbled, warily watching all the machines around them from the corner of his eyes. He felt kind of trapped and surrounded, so he snatched their electronic tickets from the receptionist doll that'd have looked like a human if it hadn't been for all its perfection and dead eyes.

"Where do you wanna go first, yo?" Reno asked, as he grabbed Yazoo by the arm - a bit too hard maybe-, for one just quickly wanting to get it over with and then he desperately needed to fell something warm and human...

Yazoo started a little at the touch, but was able to recognize that Reno was trying his best to appear calm. He placed a hand over Reno's, trying to get him to relax his grip a little. He squeezed Reno's fingers gently. "Let's go to the artifact room first--with the first robots." They were least like humans, so if might be easier for his caretaker. "I'd like to see if Fondoll made anything ancient too." He smiled, thinking that if they did, it would most likely be quite amusing.

"Yeah, let's go there," Reno laughed nervously, not loosening his grip in the least, since he wasn't even really aware that he held Yazoo. He felt and looked like someone who went through a minefield, expecting for something to explode into his face every second. There were lines on the ground that´d automatically give a tour, running through the various exhibition rooms, but Reno avoided them and instead marched on his own two feet. "Nice," he exclaimed at some rough, unrefined piece of metal that moved in circles on the floor without even looking at it. His eyes were just fixated on the exit.

"It's a mower..." Yazoo said, reading the display plaque before Reno's hold on him forced him to continue walking. "First used in agriculture to help with harvest yield. That's probably why it's so rusty and banged up, poor thing." Yazoo watched it over his shoulder before his attention was drawn again. "Oh look Reno..." He drew Reno closer as he stopped in front of a display. Within it, a smooth white plastic dog walked stiffly back and forth, yapping every once and a while. "It's a children's toy--iDog." He pressed a button, releasing a red ball into the case with it, and the dog walked towards it, bumping it forward with its legs. "It's so cute..."

Reno just lifted a brow at the clumsy, inelegant robot.

"I've seen cuter..." he voiced his doubts regarding the thing's 'adorable'-factor. His face brightened a bit when suddenly something came to mind and he said "You know, I had a dog too, when I was a kid! Not that plastic can though, I mean a real one. It was a Terrier and he was rather small, but he was cool," the redhead grinned at Yazoo, clearly more relaxed now as he almost eagerly kept talking "His name was Wombat, and he had the darkest eyes you'd ever see on a dog, they were pitch black, like little buttons. His fur was white though, which looked pretty awesome. And he was so incredibly intelligent, I swear, he outwitted 90% of the neighbour's kids!" Reno proudly nodded, slowly starting to walk again, his arm now casually held out with Yazoo's hand around his elbow as if they were some medieval couple. "He could open all kinds of door, you know the ones that weren´t automatic. And he was deeply in love with our vacuum cleaner..."

"Really?" Yazoo asked, looking genuinely interested, unlike a lot of people who Reno would try to talk to about his "real" things. Most people were too obsessed with the latest technology to care about the stuff that really mattered! "He sounds like a wonderful pet. What happened to him?"

"Oh, he was the bestest pet ever," Reno affirmed. "He was totally soft and fluffy too. Well maybe a bit hairy, and when he got wet he didn´t smell exactly like a flower field.." the redhead frowned, but then he shrugged, looking back down at Yazoo, thrilled that he was interested at all. "But you know he was unpredictable and loyal because he liked me, yo. Not because I programmed him or something... I had to earn it and we were the best buddies." The gleam in his eyes dimmed a bit when his smile faded. "He got killed by a street cleaner, though. I always told him to stop chase them, but he wouldn't listen..."

Yazoo squeezed Reno's elbow gently. "I'm sorry. It sounds like you loved him a lot though, and he was probably very lucky to have you to look after him." Yazoo smiled, glad that Reno had relaxed a little bit--though he hoped that by doing so, he wouldn't tell him not to hold onto him anymore. He continued to lead Reno through the exhibit, pausing again at another display case with a small plastic doll who blinked, smiled and sucked its thumb. "It seems that many of these were toys for children..." Yazoo observed after reading the plaque above this one as well. "And anything industrial...well, didn't have any shape to it at all." He looked over at a bulky mail-sorter. It was just a box.

"Yeah, they started with the kids, the new generation, making them get used to all their trash till they thought they couldn't do without it anymore and were raised into dependance..." Reno said morosely, giving the doll on display a pointed glare. "You know it was actually a lot easier that they didn't have shape, because you recognized them at least for what they were. Nowadays you walk into a bar, see a hot chick and the next minute she opens her belly and displays you the pricelist for her services!"

Yazoo frowned, he could see Reno's point.

"But that's not their fault. If anything, it would be the society that created them having the need for such services in the first place." They drifted out of the antiques room into the next, where the first humanoid robot was displayed. It was still very heavy, very bulky, but it was recognizable as having a face, a torso, limbs. Yazoo was drawn to the face the most--a small array of LED lights that could show eyes and mouth as it talked. He couldn't help but stare. "Or maybe it's the need to feel like they could create something more than themselves..." He mused, reaching out a hand to feel the cold metal the robot was constructed of. He got a shiver down his spine at the thought.

Reno shifted again, looking at the robot as well and following Yazoo's hands with his eyes.

"Maybe you're right, it's not their fault... But there must be limits, right?" His gaze drifted further down the hall, where more and more human shaped models waited for them to 'admire them', and he wondered what they'd find at the end of it. To tell the truth, he was afraid what they might have created next... gently pulling Yazoo with him, the redhead continued to walk past more archaic models, remembering some of them even from his own child hood. "Robots are robots. They can't be human, ever. And it is a crime against humanity to even try to do that..."

Yazoo frowned, but didn't say anything to that. If that was true, then what was he? If everytime he malfunctioned, it was a basic human reaction, then he was either the perfect mimicking machine, or a disillusioned....human. He got a very strange sense to be sick at that thought, and had to swallow it away.

"Well then your problem is still with the creators Sir, not with the units themselves." Yazoo said, wanting to defend these poor obsolete models from Reno's wrath towards them. They'd all been deactivated or had their original programming removed so that they only performed a certain set of movements to display what they had been used for. It made Yazoo a little frightened, to tell the truth. All of these machines had been deemed useless...and their best use now was to show humans what they'd been able to create before. What about the countless other obsolete models who weren't put into the museum? Had they just been thrown away? Yazoo subconsciously pulled himself closer to Reno. He didn't know if he wanted to see anymore... A sign caught his attention.

"The research archives?" He asked, hoping Reno wouldn't mind going there instead.

"Thank the gods..." Reno muttered, immediately dragging Yazoo there. "We got tickets for that too, yo." He didn't even ask if Yazoo wanted to go there, he was busy fleeing the exhibition. "Of course it's all the creators' fault who made them, and those of the humans who ask for better, newer models. But this doesn´t change anything about the fact that I hate the trash cans..." Reno had gritted his teeth and fumbled for their tickets, pushing them into the slit and a green light flared up. The slide doors opened and they were guided into another, white and bright room, where several places were lined up along the wall with comfortable chairs and little black pillars, where one could connect his brain implant to the archives. There were one or two places however, where they had a monitor with earphones as well, for those who read manually. Somehow, Reno felt disappointed. His idea of archives were dusty, stuffed rooms, dimly lit, smelling of old paper and with piles of old documents, books and what not...

Yazoo let go of Reno's arm, approaching one of the black towers. He paused as he withdrew the implant connection, a small clip for the earlobe, attached to a thin wire.

"Oh, you don't have one, do you Sir?" He'd seen Reno use only his manual phone, and didn't suspect that his caretaker would have wanted to receive the neuro chip, based on his dislike for anything automatic. He placed the clip back on the stand. "Is it alright if I browse as well?" Yazoo didn't want to bother Reno with what he wanted to see--he was fascinated with the early machines, like the toys they'd seen in the first room; the brass gadgets and machinery from the lobby, but he was sure Reno wouldn't want to go into that again.

"Go ahead, yo." Reno said with a dismissive gesture and sat down on one of the black chairs, restlessly tapping his hand against his knees.. There wasn't really anything he wanted to know about all that stuff, but Yazoo seemed really excited and happy here so he didn't want to spoil his fun. It suited him so well, that truly pleased expression... Putting on the earphones and observing the young man for another moment, Reno sighed before he turned towards the monitor and blankly stared at it. Now, what to do...

Actually he had only come here to convince Yazooo that he was human too, but over all his anxiety he had totally forgotten about that. Wait, maybe he could find out something about Yazoo's model here in the archives? Looking back at the monitor, he typed into the keyboard: Y44-Z#-0

"You have entered the model number for Fondoll's latest product "Yazoo" from the organic research division. Is this correct? Please confirm by saying or typing yes." The computer's voice was a melodiously pitched female--yet another example of humans making machines too realistic.

Reno gave an exasperated snort and roughly typed in a 'yes', refusing to talk to the thing. 'Organic research division'- that name alone was giving him the creeps!

"Thank you. Please wait one moment while I retrieve the information for you." The screen lit up a second later with columns of writing. "The model in question is currently the only commercially released product from this devision to date. Doctor Ignatius Hojo leads the research and development team in this field, and has created many different humanoid companion models before the Y44-Z#-0. If you would like to know more about this specific model's specifications, please say or type 'spec'. If you would like to see the research behind the model 'Yazoo', please say or type 'research'. If you would like to see what other innovations Fondoll has to offer the world of robotics, please say or type 'Fondoll'. If you would like to continue reading this article on the Organic Research DIvision, please continue and feel free to have me explain anything within it by saying or typing 'help'."

"Uhm..." Reno was a bit dumbfounded with the flood of information, cluelessly scratching his head. Well, he knew Yazoo's specifications, didn't he? The guy was a naive, but soft spoken and lovely young man who got a bit confused by all the rat's fucking with his brain... Speaking of which, maybe if he found out what Hojo had actually done to Yazoo then he could find a way to make it undone? Pressing his lips into a determined line, Reno typed in 'research'

"Thank you. Please wait one moment while I retrieve the information for you." The screen paused another second before displaying a large Fondoll logo, the motto 'You'll feel how real it is' underneath it. "It seems that this research is restricted due to the competitive nature of the field." The computer announced. "If you have permission to access this information, please state or type your name."

Since Reno was the vice-head of security and Fondoll was one of the affiliated companies of the ShinRa group, the redhead was pretty positive that he'd get access, so he typed in his name and security number.

"Thank you Reno, access granted. Please choose from the following subfolders; early research and development, creating tissues; in depth field analysis, motor skills and behavioural studies; project s, preliminary trials; project y, secondary trial; ongoing research for tertiary products." The screen displayed the options as well.

Reno frowned again, massaging his neck. His gaze briefly flickered over to Yazoo again, but he seemed lost and awed at whatever he was researching right now... Looking back at the monitor, Reno narrowed his eyes and squinted a bit. This all seemed very technical, he had no idea if he'd get anything of it at all. Project Y surely had to be Yazoo- but what was Project S then? Frowning deepening, the redhead typed in his choice, leaning back to see what'd happen now and what gibberish they'd serve him next.

"Thank you. You've selected project s, dealing with the model number S3f-11r0#-4 or "Sephiroth". If you would like, I can create a verbal overview for you, or if you would like to scan the research files yourself, there are about fifty files in total relating to this project. Please type or say 'overview' or 'manual'."

Without batting an eyelash, Reno typed in 'overview'. There was no way in robot hell that he'd read 50 files... But this was actually quite interesting. So there was another model just like Yazoo? And here he'd thought Yazoo was the prototype...

"Thank you. Please wait one moment while I process your request." The screen went blank and the computer began its overview. "Project S was the preliminary trial of Dr. Ignatius Hojo's research into organic robotics. A test subject was selected for the patented cerebral conditioning programs that would simulate a human's ability to perceive body language, complex instructions, weigh decisions against the three laws of robotics, and govern itself if not instructed specifically. The new technology of a 'thinking robot' as it was coined in the Organic Research Division was the best in its field as it offered a living organism with a robotic mind.

"The organism was not created by the project, rather selected for it's compatibility with the programming and then genetically enhanced to protect the programming within the organic shell. Preliminary conditioning allowed basic synapse control through electro magnetic pulses to certain areas of the cortex and nervous system. Through this conditioning, the basic control protocols were created and the three laws introduced to test subject S. Rerouting control to motor faculties and speech were performed in a similar way, using a set list of command and reaction.

"Conditioning motor skills and speech trials took three months before it was sufficiently programmed to be model S3f-11r0#-4 and more complex programming such as reaction, silent command recognition and trained behaviours could be introduced. This project is considered a failure as model number S3f-11r0#-4 was not able to retain its programs and had to be disabled or risk breaking the three laws of robotics." The overview ceased then, "If you would like to know more about any area of this overview, please type your query, and I will try to find a relevant article."

"Disabled...?" Reno muttered. Then he looked at the monitor, where there was a picture of Sephiroth, lying naked on a table with wires sticking out of his head, running to blinking machines. He looked like Yazoo in a way, with the long silver hair, piercing green eyes, the straight nose and high cheek bones. Reno briefly wondered if there was a possibility that the two of them were related. 'Why was there a risk of breaking the three laws of robotics?' the redhead typed in, his heart beating a bit faster. It was the same with Yazoo, wasn't it? He thought he had broken the rules as well!

"Please wait a moment while I retrieve the information for you." The screen flashed up again a moment later, the headline at the top of the file was dated ten years previous "Project S Termination". "Project S was discontinued after model number S3f-11r0#-4 had apprehended a copy of its project files and shut down the basic synapse control from earlier trials. Since the control had only been implemented in at that stage of S3f-11r0#-4's conditioning, it was no longer governed by the basic law to protect humans and attempted to kill not only the humans in the training facility but the research and development team as well. Model S3f-11r0#-4 committed three cases of homicide and the project was shut down and the subject terminated. Research was halted for seven months while the facility was under investigation, but was allowed to reopen under supervision and new procedural reinforcement of the three laws of robotics for projects." The computer summarized the article.

"Holy...fuck!" Reno breathed, eyes wide. "So basically this Sephiroth guy had found out what they had done to him and went apeshit?!" Reno asked the computer to confirm that he had understood right, but forgetting for a moment that he most likely wouldn't get an answer.

"I am sorry Reno, I do not understand the term 'apeshit' but excluding that, I may be led to believe you are speaking of model number S3f-11r0#-4 coming in contact with his project files." The computer helpfully displayed a list of the fifty files again, "Upon reading these, the unit appeared to suffer mentally from the information and it may have cause the catastrophic failure of his basic protocols."

"Oh fuck..." Reno's eyes were instantly drawn back to Yazoo, who sat there still, head tilted to the side, mouth slightly opened and drawn into a smile. He looked so innocent, so pure and adorable like that, surely he wouldn't go on a killing spree just because he found out that he was human... would he? Reno looked back at the monitor, where a picture was displayed with a devastated facility and several body bags. But then they had talked about it just a few minutes ago: how much hatred must Sephiroth have felt when he found out what those 'humans' had done to him, to one of their own kind? How they had abused and manipulated him… It was outrageous and Reno was sure he'd have reacted the same way. So why not Yazoo too?

It might break him to know the truth, no: it surely would. Was it worth risking Yazoo´s sanity and peace of mind? Just so that Reno could gloat over having been right? Shaking his head, the redhead put down the earphones. It certainly wasn't worth it, he decided grimly, frustrated, his shoulders slumping down. Having enough of all this he shut the program down, pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned back to Yazoo once more to see if he was done now.

Yazoo was still reading about the first robotics, scanning through the files quickly and efficiently with a small smile on his face. Everything had been so simple before. Everything ran on electricity or batteries or wound up. They had springs and coils and hinges. Gears were a most fascinating part of technology and Yazoo had spent the last twenty minutes just looking at the old steam engines and how through a series of wheels and gears they could translate power to move vehicles, factory machinery! He caught Reno's movement out of the corner of his eye and paused the file transfers, pulling the ear clip off and disconnecting it from his implant.

"Are you finished Sir?" He felt much better having come into this room; actually the models outside the room and throughout the museum put him strangely on edge. In fact, he could sympathize with Reno about how he felt in there...

"Yeah, sure." Reno replied, not being able to look Yazoo in the eye. "You done too? We can go look at the other stuff now, if you want. You know, the models previous to you, I thought you wanted to see your ancestors..."

Yazoo nodded, setting the ear clip back on the black podium. "Did you find anything interesting?" Luckily, he didn't give Reno much time to answer before he continued, "I was looking at mostly the early discoveries...There was such a sudden jump from simple mechanics to complex machines that computed and thought..." Yazoo's eyes lit up. "It really is astounding how it developed so quickly." The door to the archives slid open as they neared it, allowing them to exit back into the empty hallway.

"Yeah? That's cool..." Reno replied distractedly, putting his hand on Yazoo's back and guiding him to the exhibition, where they were greeted by the penultimate generation of all kinds of robots. His eyes instantly fell onto the 'companion dolls', which really was just a more sophisticated way to put it. They were made only for the purpose of easy sex without much ado, an obedient piece of metal that would never complain and never reject. "They don´t think dear," the redhead corrected Yazoo's earlier statement "they just follow orders and their programming..."

Yazoo frowned. Reno had just reminded him that he really hadn't been doing that very well for the last couple of days. He shifted and became very aware of Reno's hand resting comfortingly on his back. He sighed, feeling a little better just from that. He really didn't want to argue--especially while they were looking at the finely crafted dolls, the glass eyes of the earlier models following them idly as they passed by them. Their delicate fingertips seemed to reach out towards Yazoo, as if they were pleading for his help. He stopped in front of one, its skin shiny and plastic and touched it's hand, feeling the creases of the joints underneath the thin skin.

"Have you ever fallen in love Sir?" Yazoo asked, not really knowing where the question had come from. The obsolete toy stared back at him almost sadly, as if he wanted to know as well.

"What?" Reno was a bit surprised by the sudden change of topic and looked down at Yazoo to see if his expression may give a hint what he was thinking. In the process Reno also became aware of where his hand was and he abruptly withdrew it, balling it into a fist. So much for no touching... Scratching his head and shifting his weight, he watched the plastic doll with apprehension, before he answered,

"Well, I liked someone once. But it didn't work out," he shrugged blankly, putting his hands in his pocket where they´d hopefully stay under his control. "Why are you asking?"

Yazoo shook his head, still looking at the doll, drawing along its fingers.

"I'm just trying to figure it out Sir. I was programmed to have emotions--at least to emulate them. And if what you're saying is true, I honestly don't know how my creator could have done it. Could have created something so sophisticated that it actually did start to think, to feel...When only a few generations ago, they were creating this." His hand slid up to touch the pointed chin of the doll, cold and plastic. "How can they have created something that doesn't understand how it was created?" He couldn't ask Reno what it felt like to be in love...he thought he might already have a decent interpretation of it.

Reno shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like where this was going, at all. If the reports he had read were right (which he didn't doubt for a second) then it was not only dangerous for Yazoo to question his 'creation' but for everyone else around him too. And Reno was responsible for Yazoo's and everyone else's security, wasn't he?

"You don't need to understand how you're created," he therefore said, his voice cold and his posture stiff, even though he inwardly winced and flinched at his own words. "You're just a doll, you don't need to understand anything. Just be pretty and spread your legs, yo."

Yazoo stiffened at the words, something very much like pain swimming through his gut. It didn't make any sense that hearing that should make him angry, or want to cry that it wasn't fair. It was fair. That was what he'd been made for.

"You're right Sir." His hand dropped from the face of the older model doll back down to his side. His expression was blank as he turned to continue walking with Reno down the exhibition hall. "I'm sorry I asked."

"'S okay." Reno muttered, staring at the ground, fists shoved in his pocket as he walked beside Yazoo. He knew he'd hurt him, badly. He'd seen it in his eyes, how they had become dull and lifeless, just like the ones that stared at them from all sides, and it had given his heart a stab. He didn't want to see this beautiful, fragile creature in pain, he adored Yazoo's curiosity and quietly attentive eyes! Sighing, he shook his head and asked a bit more friendly "You want to go somewhere else after this?"

"I believe I had seen all that interests me here Sir. Wherever you would like to go, since we have not been called back yet." Yazoo dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to look at the dolls anymore without getting that horrible feeling in his stomach. Maybe this had been a bad idea to come here. He could only hope that Reno would want to go somewhere nicer.

"Sure, okay... How about we get something to eat, yo? You ain't hungry yet?" Truth be told, Reno felt like anything but eating. His stomach was aching a bit even, and he wasn't hungry at all, but it'd provide them with something to do and distract them a bit. The exit was visible now and Reno sighed with relief. Was about time!

"I do require a meal Sir, although if it is too troublesome, I can just take one of the meal replacement pills. I do not mind." Yazoo and Reno passed by the attendant in the booth, not acknowledging the friendly 'Goodbye, thank you for visiting, I hope you enjoyed your tour' that the host robot chirped after them. Even outside, it didn't seem that Yazoo was going to cheer up much.

"No, it's okay... You know what? I know a really nice restaurant, where they serve really great mousse au chocolate!" Reno tried to cheer his companion up. He knew he was behaving counter productive: had Yazoo been a real doll to him, Reno'd just taken him back home and deactivate him till he was needed again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't really pretend that Yazoo was some lifeless piece of plastic, not for the boy's sake and not for his own either. "Sounds good?"

Yazoo allowed himself a small smile.

"It does Sir. You have excellent taste in food." He followed Reno back to the egg, sliding into the small space as Reno kept the panel open. Why had Reno said that--and why had it hurt so much? He was a doll. He wasn't supposed to get hurt...Reno had just said so. Why would he have been programmed to feel hurt when someone agreed with what he was...Yazoo leaned his head up against the window as he watched the outside speeding by. "I've never had mousse au chocolat before. Is it good Sir?"

"Oh, it's the bestest thing ever!" Reno informed him with a longing sigh, resting his head against his knuckles as he lit a much needed cigarette. Then he frowned, thinking, and added "Well, maybe apart from sex, that is.... But anyway, I bet you´ll love it." He took the cig between two fingers and exhaled, watching as they made their way through the white, incredibly immaculate city. The artificial sun was shining and every now and then they passed a green spot, a park or a tree. No wonder only rich people could afford to come here to the dome. The ghettos, kept in the belly of the gigantic egg shaped city were not nearly as neat. No one bothered to make anything look nice for them... Shoving such thoughts aside, Reno lifted a brow and watched as they got closer to a high tower in the middle of the city that almost connected with the 'sky'. The Egg got in line with other vehicles and then they stopped somewhere in the middle of the building, the glass door sliding aside as they were welcomed by a garcon in a black suit and bowed before them and bid them to enter.

tbc

* * *

**review replies:**

Kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

**  
Madisuzy:** Gaaaw, thanks dear!Boys can be so dense sometimes--not to mention if one of them thinks he's a robot...hope you liked the bath scene _^_^ Haha, yes, they are so shy about it, and sooo in denial! But eventually they have to face it, don´t they? Glad you liked it!_

**Soyna:** Thanks so much for the review ^_^ Yazoo is becoming quite a lot more "human" for sure! Reno's dream sequences are always fun to write...anything can happen (though rufus showing up is always a little scary). _Yepp, things get a bit out of control now^^ But that might actually be a good thing- and you´re right, Reno soooo wants to play with his boss´ toy XD *breathes bubbles your way*_

**Natzilla:** I'm a sucker for snuggles. I honestly can't bring myself to hate Rufus. For sure, he's a bit of an evil bastard, but that's all he really knows...and I think he's frickin hot...so... But I love Renzoo more. We'll just have to see if we can teach Rufus a lesson he'll remember. 3 _Hahaha, interesting idea XD Well, the cleaners sure would have a lot to do, wiping Rufus off the floor… But maybe we can find another way to make him realize that he is wrong. And if he is dead he can´t really notice, can he? Still, since you are one of our most favorite readers I will consider your idea and hereby hand you your own personal Rufus Voodoo doll *hands over Rufus Voodoo doll and a pin* Have fun you two ;)_

**Rina:** Aww, thank you darling!! BMIK's Reno has me swooning too. He's just so dashingly lovely, isn't he?! The two of them together are just such a perfect thing...I'm glad you're addicted too XD I'm a big sucker for the fluffy side of fics too. I love the smut and all, but a bit of fluff is such a gem every once and a while--especially if it can be kept in character. Thanks for the lovely long review, as always (socks are blown off) and I hope this lovely long chapter makes up for our disappearing act throughout december... _Hah! I want an egg too! But actually, I´d be happy with a bicycle as well…. Or some roller blades… I only have my feet -.- Ah yes, for some reason I cannot imagine Reno being all lovey-dovey XD Though he does have a hard time not squealing and swooning when he sees Yazoo being all cute and sighing about his destiny XD And still he is a bit dense sometimes… Haha, yes, just what IS it with us and the bathtubs?! _

Aeriths-Rain: Yay! Cuteness is a wonderful thing, isn't it? God, I love cuddles. It will take Yazoo a bit longer I think, before he is confronted with the truth once and for all, but he's so close to it now...! _Ah, yes there has to be a bit angsting and drama as well, to keep the story going XD That´s Rufus´ job, being creepy XD And I´m glad you enjoyed the fluff!_

**FinalFantasyAerith:** (lol) I hope the tub scene gave you a little of what you wanted. XD Both Yazoo and Reno have a bit of a hard time ahead of them, but I'm sure it'll be exciting nonetheless. Thanks again for the review ^_^ 3 _Ah, Yazoo has an organic body. Now depending on how you define ´human´ you could say that either he is or he isn´t. If you follow a soul- body dualism where the two essentials aren´t connected, then Yazoo isn´t human because he has no soul (yet), just a body. However this view is widely abandoned nowadays, and scientiests and philosophers see humans as a union of both. Therefore Yazoo is human, he is just not aware of it yet^^ I hope that helped to explain the situation a bit?_

**IA1979**: You're a lovely, wonderful person for the long review darling 3 3 I'm glad we made you squee, laugh and get sexually frustrated all in one chapter XD I agree, I miss Reno when he's not around. He's such a beautiful boy...especially how BMIK writes him *happy sigh*. I hope you liked the tub, there will be more to come, I'm sure. They're an irresistible pairing! _Yesh, Yazoo does start to question his programmings and it seems to go easier every time! I think he´s close to a break through- if only he was pushed a bit more. Haha, yes, and the tension between the two is undeniably there XD Love is in the air, but they are still a bit in denial about it, I´m afraid… But whatever Reno does now, he does it out of consideration for Yazoo, if that helps anything! Ah, and I suppose we will see more of Rufus next chapter^^_

**Lenko: **Addiction is good! Well, for this at least. I'm glad we can bring the subtext of that debate out in our story, believe me, we have quite a few conversations of it ourselves when not planning out the next smut scenes... :S lol. I hope you keep reading and leaving such lovely reviews. *hands out cookies* _Haha, you´re right, he always seems to get the short end of the stick, but in the end it´ll all play out well I hope ;) And you´re right, it is quite a debate. I had it put a bit more explicitely in "Doll", the one-shot this story is based on (it´s in my fics here somewhere XD). Hm, the thing is that Rufus is not really being evil or mean on purpose; he just doesn´t believe that Yazoo has feelings or a free will he has to take into consideration. Yazoo is just a robot, and you wouldn´t consider the 'feelings' of your coffee machine either, would you? Now Reno is a bit more attentive, because he is sceptical towards machines in general. He is the only one to notice that something is different about Yazoo. But maybe Rufus will notices too, we´ll see ;)_  
**  
Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and being so patient for the past month. Kikislasha has been insanely busy with work and holidays--so much that something had to be put on hold, and unfortunately, one of those things were her fanfictions. 2010 is looking a little less busy so far, so thanks for your patience and love! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter as a result. 3**

**Happy New Year to everyone, and as always we´d be delighted if you would leave us a little review, it keeps us motivated ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, new chapter^^ Hope you´ll enjoy it!!! And thanks to Rina for the suggestion of putting a short summary up from the last chapter!  
**

**Last chapter:** "I've never had mousse au chocolat before. Is it good Sir?" "Oh, it's the bestest thing ever!" Reno informed him with a longing sigh, resting his head against his knuckles as he lit a much needed cigarette. Then he frowned, thinking, and added "Well, maybe apart from sex, that is.... But anyway, I bet you´ll love it." He took the cig between two fingers and exhaled, watching as they made their way through the white, incredibly immaculate city. The artificial sun was shining and every now and then they passed a green spot, a park or a tree. No wonder only rich people could afford to come here to the dome. The ghettos, kept in the belly of the gigantic egg shaped city were not nearly as neat. No one bothered to make anything look nice for them... Shoving such thoughts aside, Reno lifted a brow and watched as they got closer to a high tower in the middle of the city that almost connected with the 'sky'. The Egg got in line with other vehicles and then they stopped somewhere in the middle of the building, the glass door sliding aside as they were welcomed by a garcon in a black suit and bowed before them and bid them to enter.

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina **

*Chapter 12*

Yazoo followed Reno into the restaurant where they were seated in a cosy corner with dim lighting and given menus by the waiter who bowed himself out to give them time to decide. Yazoo scanned the menu, looking at all of the choices, but eventually set it down.

"I don't know what is good here. Could you order for me please R--Sir?" Yazoo stumbled, almost calling Reno by name again. A doll wouldn't do that. Wouldn't let that happen. He bit his lip in anger at himself. What was wrong with him?

"Uhm... I'll take the cordon bleu with potatoes and peas... And mousse au chocolate of course," Reno replied, still scanning the menu, but his choice was made. "You want something special to drink?" he finally asked when the waiter came back, so he could give the complete order to the almost perfect human replication.

"Water, please. I don't need anything special." Yazoo answered, eyes following the waiter as he moved--he was a sophisticated machine too. Speech, gait, manners. But his purpose was most definitely different than Yazoo's...

He picked up a piece of bread from the basket and tore off a corner of it, chewing it quietly as he thought. The robot museum had given him a lot to think about, and he had been so close to letting Reno convince him that he wasn't simply a machine--that maybe his creators had done something that they had not planned--but then Reno had said that he was just a doll. Maybe Reno had realised it by going there, maybe he'd read something in the archives that made it true. Yazoo swallowed, though he hadn't even tasted it. He didn't have to understand any of it, did he?

"So....." Reno, said into the awkward silence, his mouth forming an 'O' as he leaned back in his chair and tabbed with his fingers on the table. Somehow he'd have to get a conversation going before their food would arrive or he'd go mad. "What did you like most at the exhibition?"

Yazoo's train of thought was broken and realised that he was being most rude to Reno--he should be trying to entertain him in conversation...that was one of his social programs, anyway. He forced himself to smile.

"I enjoyed the artifact collection Sir. The early machines that used iron and gears. The archives was full of information dating all the way back to the first industrial revolution when machines were powered by coal and steam...I hadn't known that before."

"Oh," Reno simply said. He didn't know much about machines, he had always tried to ignore them... "Sounds interesting, yo," he replied politely though, his eyes wandering through the restaurant in search for their waiter. He had so no clue how to behave now, to make Yazoo feel like a machine... But maybe Yazoo did? Maybe he had learned this stuff or so? "Say..." the redhead suddenly whispered, leaning forward and whispering "...you have some knowledge about how you are to be treated? By humans, I mean?"

Yazoo's eyes widened.

"Sir, there are no protocols for humans in how they treat me, though I must say your methods are the most unconventional of all I've met." He looked away. "You can treat me however you want Sir. I have to react accordingly."

"Oh okay..." Reno said, leaning back with obvious disappointment. Then he sighed however. "Well, I guess being a robot has its advantages too then, ain't it? You always know how to behave appropriately..."

The waiter interrupted their conversation, as he brought the steaming meal and retreated again. Licking his lips Reno reached for his cutlery and with a 'Bon appetite' started to eat.

Yazoo picked up his cutlery and started on his meal as well, but was unable to tell Reno that right now, he didn't know if that statement was very true. He obviously didn't know how to act, as he'd allowed himself to override his programming ever since Reno had been in charge of him. Clearly, he couldn't react to Reno properly...because he had never had such thoughts before. Never felt...like this. Yazoo steeled his expression. He had to force himself to behave to code--or he would have to be fixed.

"Thank you Sir, for the meal. You were right, it is very flavourful." Though he didn't look like he was particularly enjoying it.

"Yeah, it is," was the noncommittal reply, but Reno still didn't feel very hungry and put his fork and knife aside after just having half finished his meal. Cleaning his mouth with his napkin, he had a short look at his watch. Maybe they should get back soon. Tseng or Rufus hadn't called him yet, but still, it would be better if they were available. Rufus could be a real ass if he didn't get what he wanted immediately.

"Would you like me to prepare your meals to take home Sir?" The waiter had appeared silently beside them after observing the slow pace at which they were eating. After a nod, the garcon picked up the plates, balancing them expertly. "Would you like your dessert to take home as well then Sir? I will make sure it is chilled appropriately."

Reno shot Yazoo a quick look, before he decided "Nah, we'll take it here, yo."

That's what they had come here for after all. The redhead winked at his companion, not even sure why he did it but maybe to reassure himself that there was still some interaction between them, and then the mousse was served, a small dot on a large white plate, beautifully decorated.

Yazoo lifted an eyebrow at the gratuity of the dessert. There was hardly any of it on the large plate. He picked up his spoon, mirroring Reno's movements, and filled the tip of it, sliding it in between his lips. His eyes widened again. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. It was rich and creamy and sweet. It filled his whole mouth with the taste of it, even after the tiny speck he'd eaten. He sucked at his cheeks for a moment while watching Reno's experience with it, wondering if it tasted the same for him too.

"Mmm...Sir." He said, a little breathlessly. "It's...very good."

"Isn't it?" Reno grinned, happily licking his spoon clean, before he dove it into the rest of the cream and had another bite. "I told you it's almost better than sex! Everyone who forsakes this for some stupid pill is bonkers," and with that he closed his eyes to enjoy the rest of his dish.

Yazoo couldn't help but watch Reno as he licked his spoon after every bite, the faint colour that tinted his cheeks from pure delight. Yazoo found himself more spellbound by the sight than the taste. He quickly took another bite and hid his gaze underneath his silver fringe. The portion was small, so even though he savoured each bite, it did not last long. Yazoo couldn't hide the blush as Reno groaned with happiness.

"Was the mousse to your satisfaction Sir?" The garcon robot asked pleasantly as he cleared away the dishes again. "Would you like me to pay compliments to the chef here?"

"You can tell him it was cum-licious, yo," Reno replied lazily, with a happy smile as he stroked his belly. "Wasn't it, sweatheart?" He searched Yazoo's face for consent, thinking that the young man had somewhat changed since they had left the exhibition. He was less lively than before...which might be a good thing, right? Yazoo's blush deepened.

"Yes, thank you. Though I don't think it was quite as good as sex." He felt a rush of heat as he fell so easily into his programming. It was almost too easy to believe that the smile was meant for him actually. The garcon robot only nodded.

"I will relay that to him, I'm sure he'll be pleased. You may pay your bill at the door. Thank you for your business." The waiter disappeared, leaving Reno and Yazoo to gather their things together before paying.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Reno automatically replied with a lewd smile, as he stood and went to their vehicle that was just hovering outside. While they were at the door and Reno gave his chip card to the waiter, he leaned over to Yazoo and muttered "You must have pretty good sex then, eh?"

"I only have good sex, Sir." Yazoo said, his tone dropping low with the suggestion. "It's what I do Sir, as a doll." his eyelashes fluttered briefly before he smiled coyly and led the way back out towards the egg waiting for them outside the restaurant. That funny feeling was back in his stomach--tense and nervous. But this was what he'd been programmed to do...

Reno gulped, as his eyes mechanically followed the slender, beautiful figure and the seductive, very sexy swaying of his hips.

"Your card, sir." The polite waiter expressionlessly held the small chip card back at Reno, and the redhead tore his gaze away, to snatch it back. What the hell was he doing?! He wasn't supposed to flirt with Yazoo!! Climbing back into the egg after the silver head, he sat down farthest away from Yazoo and crossed his legs, deliberately forcing himself to look out of the window. Okay now, Yazoo really was the hottest piece of ass he'd ever seen, but still, he was his boss' prostitute! Looking at him, one wouldn't really have guessed, maybe... He seemed so innocent and lovely -at least to Reno- like someone who needed to be protected and loved and shielded. But he'd seen the other, sexy side of Yazoo just now, and it was massively appealing as well, for some reason...

Shit, he needed to stop thinking these thoughts. He'd experienced this morning first hand what it could lead too. This memory sobered him quiet quickly, and he forced his gaze back out the window again. Somehow they had just managed to drift back to admire Yazoo's endless legs, wrapped up nicely in his tight pants.

For Yazoo however, it was as if his sexual protocols had been turned on and he couldn't turn them off...He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way to anyone other than his master, but for some reason, he felt he couldn't control it--needed to confirm not only to Reno but to himself that this was what he'd been created for. He knew Reno was still watching him. That he couldn't take his eyes off him. He shifted in his seat, his jacket hiking up further along his thighs. He saw Reno's gaze dart there momentarily before looking away again. Yazoo lifted a fingertip to his lips thoughtfully.

"Sir..." He purred, and Reno actually jumped. "You find me attractive, don't you." It wasn't a question. He knew the answer anyway. Reno fidgeted under the stare, but his belly did a flipflop and his groin started to wake and pulse.

"What kind of a question is that?!" he asked nervously, almost incredulous, and warily eyed the beautiful 'doll'. His eyes couldn't help it but be drawn to the white finger resting against soft, rosy lips... Damn it, he was starting to get hard!

Yazoo noticed Reno's eyes drawn to his lips and he bit the end of his finger softly, a small smile tugging up the corners of his lips. He withdrew his hand and let it rest on the top of his thigh.

"It must make your job much harder. Being attracted to your employer's doll--and not liking robots on top of that." His hand twitched upwards, pulling the hem of his jacket higher on his thigh. He held Reno's gaze with a passionate intensity. "But I don't want you to hate me Sir."

"I don't hate you..." Reno replied distractedly, following the graceful, heavy movement of Yazoo's fingertips gliding up his thighs with his eyes, before he processed the full meaning of Yazoo's words and almost indignantly pointed out "I am not attracted to you, yo!" To prove his point he sharply crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the stirring flesh in his pants as good as he could.

"No?" Yazoo lifted a brow. He knew that was a lie. "I suppose you feel obligated to say that Sir. Not being my master after all..." Before Reno could protest, Yazoo had knelt to the floor of the egg infront of him, not touching him yet, but very much closer to him now. Yazoo's eyes glinted lustily. "But Sir...you make me feel the way I'm supposed to with my master. I can't explain it, but I suppose I don't have to. Just being a doll." Yazoo had unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his lithe shoulders, dropping it to the floor beside him, then leaned forward to rest his cheek against Reno's thigh. "This is what I've been made for, isn't it Sir?"

"W-what are you doing?!" Reno stared down at the 'doll' as if he suddenly had gone mad. The redhead felt very out of place and teared at his tie to loosen it and get the situation back under control, sweating and feeling very much aroused. "Look, okay, I lied, yo. I find you attractive," Reno nervously admitted, with another look down into hooded, green eyes adding, "very much so. But we can't do this, okay? You gotta sit back down and...and look outta the window or something, okay?"

Yazoo tilted his head further into Reno's lap.

"Do you really want me to do that Sir? Even though you've said it, your body is saying something else...I've been programmed to read body language Sir. I know," He slithered a hand up Reno's leg, squeezing his fingers along the length of his thigh. "Please Sir, just let me help you. You don't have to say anything, I'll know what you like." His deft fingers had made it up to Reno's belt and had undone the buckle in an instant. Yazoo's green eyes locked gazes with Reno's as his fingers brushed up underneath his shirt along the bare skin of his abdomen.

"No, really..." Reno breathed, but his erection was so painfully visible and hard underneath the thin fabric stretching over it that he kind of wished Yazoo would just ignore him and devour his aching cock anyway. Had he ever been so turned on by the mere innuendo of what would be to come? His eyes were glued to those soft, pink lips that spoke low sultry words and Reno was sure that they'd feel so very fantastic on his red, hot flesh... "Oh fuck, Rufus is gonna kill me!" he groaned, in a last attempt to try to explain to Yazoo that there was no way that this could happen.

"Rufus Shinra won't know Sir." Yazoo smiled softly, feeling Reno's resolve weaken. His fingers skillfully undid Reno's trousers and brushed inside along the outline of Reno's hard cock. He felt the twitch upwards and saw the heat rise on Reno's cheekbones. Yazoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Reno's covered erection, his breath warm enough for Reno to feel through the thin material of his boxers. "And you obviously want this very much..."

"Fuck!" Reno gasped and let his head fall backwards so he stared at the ceiling, because seriously, if he was to watch this on top, he'd cum faster than an early bloomer after his first masturbation session... This was so wrong and still Yazoo was right; he wanted this so much! His hands involuntarily found their way into silken moonlight hair, giving the silent consent to continue.

Reno's touch encouraged him to go on, and Yazoo's hands pulled at Reno's trousers to bring them further down his thighs while he continued to mouth at Reno's cock, teasing him through the material. One hand slid up underneath the fabric, cool on Reno's hot skin and he wrapped his slim digits around Reno's erection, caressing it within the confines of the garment still. His own breathing hitched as Reno's hips jerked forward again slightly. He had to get those boxers off... He freed his hand again and pulled the waistband over Reno's confined dick, watching it with hooded lust as it bounced back up against Reno's belly. Yazoo moaned softly before leaning forward and licking the thin line of salty precum away with his tongue.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Reno gave a heavy moan, and pushed his hips up to press his weeping cock against lush, perfect lips.

"Oh yes baby, that's good..." he praised, licking his own lips and massaging Yazoo's scalp. By now all thoughts of Rufus and possible sanctions were gone; all that mattered was that Reno was incredibly horny and that he had the most beautiful creature in his lap, ready to suck him dry. "C'mon now, take it in, yo."

Yazoo's hand wrapped around the base of Reno's cock just before his lips encircled the head, letting his tongue draw lazily around it, hungry for the taste of him. Slowly, Yazoo's lips sunk down--it would have been a tortuous rate had his tongue not kept busy swirling around the tip and tracing the lines of increasingly throbbing veins along his shaft. His lips reached the edge of his palm, and with an obscene suckling noise, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently before backing off again, his lips sliding easily along Reno's slick member. His gaze fluttered upwards as he did it again; Reno's words and reactions were new to him--and made his heart beat faster until he could feel it hammering throughout his whole body, all the way to his fingers and toes. The palm on Reno's cock twisted slightly as his lips slid down again, moving in contrary motion to his mouth.

Reno bucked into the tight heat that engulfed him, the saliva wet, secret cavern that welcomed him so thoroughly. His hands tightened in Yazoo's hair as he unconsciously pressed the man's head down, while at the same time pushing his hips upwards. Yazoo's lips felt even better than he had imagined, so tightly wrapped around his pulsing member! He opened his eyes again, his open mouth gasping, but he didn't dare to look down yet.

"That's one hell of a hot mouth you have there, sweetheart!" he groaned, his chest heaving visibly. Spreading his legs, Reno encouragingly moved his pelvis up in sensual circles, slowly starting to fuck Yazoo's mouth.

Yazoo moved his hand off the base of Reno's cock to gently hold Reno's hips so that he couldn't thrust too much, but let his mouth sink further down with each push upwards from Reno. Reno's fingers in his hair felt so good, the way they massaged his scalp and gave just enough pressure to let him know how much he really enjoyed this... Yazoo's other hand dropped to his own growing erection and he stroked it through the tight leather of his pants, whimpering around Reno's cock at the sensation.

"Ah, so good...that's so good, yo..." biting his lower lip and giving another groan, Reno ran his trembling fingers through Yazoo's hair and dizzily stared at the artificial sky. Yazoo's pace had become faster, and the tension in Reno's belly built higher and higher; he felt like he was on a free fall, ready to hit the pavement any second now. He had to see it; he had to watch his dick in that gorgeous mouth... Rolling his head back, Reno let his gaze drop down to take in that rapidly moving silver head, those lusty, huge eyes looking up at him coyly, flushed, hollowed cheeks flanking and rubbing against his cock from the inside... He could also see Yazoo's long, slender fingers rubbing over his own groin for a moment, but then he saw nothing anymore as white exploded before his eyes, and his warm cream spurted out of his thick cock. His eyes rolled back and his fingers cramped. His ass lifted itself from the seat as it shoved in one last time, deep, and he remained in that position, stockstill for at least 10 seconds.

"Fuuuck!!!" He thought there was a rollercoaster in his guts, and his spine arched, but eventually the blissful sensation subsided, and he slowly sat back down, his brain still mush. "What. the. fuck..."

Yazoo licked his lips, letting Reno's softening cock slide out of his mouth. He'd swallowed all that Reno had had to give him, and he gently pulled Reno's trousers back up, helping him redress. Yazoo stifled a shudder that travelled through his entire body--a warm sensation that he'd never experienced before. His cheeks felt flushed, his stomach felt light, and he was still very hard. But Reno looked so relaxed and happy, he found that it really didn't bother him at all, and he ran his hand along Reno's thigh softly, almost lovingly.

"Thank you Sir, for allowing me to show you how I feel...If, that is, it's possible for me to do so." His eyes had sparkled happily, before he'd reminded himself that it was impossible for him to really feel anything. He rested his cheek against Reno's leg again, hoping the redhead wouldn't tell him he'd have to move.

Reno's fingers relaxed, but continued to lazily stroke through Yazoo's hair. His head was heavily leaning against the glass, a bit cocked as he looked down at the silver haired man, melancholically observing his delicate features.

"Just what am I to do with you, yo?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really was clueless. Only this morning had he decided to distance himself from Yazoo and now he was sitting here, not even five hours later, letting him suck him. Yazoo softly snuggled further into Reno's leg, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in his hair.

"You'll have to continue to look after me Sir." He said quietly, knowing that Reno's question had been rhetorical, but feeling that he needed to be reassured. "And I will continue to obey my master's wishes. Don't worry Sir. He won't find out." He stroked Reno's leg absentmindedly, then felt the vehicle shudder. They had been travelling for some time--apparently the egg had kept them airborne while they were busy, but had finally been able to stop at their destination: back at the hotel.

"Yeah, you're right..." Reno replied reluctantly, closing his eyes. He didn't feel like it at all. He didn´t want to go back to a supposed 'routine' they hadn´t even established yet! Of course he didn't want for Rufus or Tseng to find out what had happened just now either, but a small part of him did. For a split second he thought how it'd be to just take Yazoo and get away with him, somewhere to a small country or city where they could be...together. But of course it was ridiculous. Rufus would find them everywhere, and Reno loved his job, he'd worked so hard for it! Carefully pulling Yazoo up without looking at him he said "Let's get inside, yo, I need a shower."

Yazoo followed him graciously but let Reno head into the bathroom by himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. So many thoughts flew through his head at the moment, and he wasn't even sure how to keep track of them all. He knew that what he'd just done wasn't allowed. He wasn't supposed to be able to choose someone other than his master to do anything with--he wasn't even supposed to be able to choose! But he had, and it was Reno, and Reno made him feel like someone cared, that he wasn't just an object...that perhaps he might be able to know what love really felt like. Rufus hadn't made him feel like that. He ordered, he used him, he left. He didn't try to connect with him, or praise him, or thank him. He made him feel cold, like the metal robot he was supposed to be. Reno made him feel warm, like flesh and blood. Like...human. Yazoo lay back on the bed, his feet still hanging over the edge and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't understand what was happening. Everything had been so clear before. He was a doll, he had a master. But now...what was he now? He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the shower.

Reno held his face under the warm stream of water, trying to sort his thoughts and get himself back under control. It was just one lousy blowjob (well, admittedly not lousy at all), why was he getting so worked up now?! He was behaving like some...whatever!!! He shook his head violently, water droplets flying everywhere, when the buzzing of his cell made him jump out of the shower, slithering over the slippery floor.

"Yes?" he breathlessly answered.

"Have my doll ready in twenty minutes."

"Sure thi-" Rufus had already cut the line. Sighing, Reno threw the phone back into the pile of his clothes and grabbed for a robe. Poking his head out into the bedroom he announced "Get ready yo, the boss wants to see you", before he went back to get dressed. Yazoo was just a doll and he was just doing his job... right?

Yazoo got up quickly, banishing the thoughts from his head. Whatever he was--he couldn't let Reno get in trouble because of what he'd done. Rufus Shinra couldn't know. He pulled out a couple of the outfits from the closet, since his last meeting with his master, he had to expect something a little different this time, so he would wear the appropriate dress underneath. He wasn't sure if he was expected in public, so he had chosen a pair of well fitted pants--tight around his buttocks but the legs widened to create a long flowing line and a high necked black halter top that was very conservative in the front, but the folds draped low, almost the the waist of the pants at the back. The leather strap of his outfit underneath striped across his back, and he was sure that it would cause enough intrigue. He kept his hair up in the ponytail, though his fringe had fallen out and framed around his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw Reno coming out of the bathroom over his shoulder.

Reno tried to keep his face neutral when he saw Yazoo watching him over his shoulder, looking as delectable and lovely as always, He somehow was almost overcome by the urge to go to the silver head, throwing his arms around him and pulling him to his chest; but of course he didn't. Instead he pulled his sleeves down and rolled his shoulders, so his suit fell in place and asked

"You ready?"

Yazoo nodded, picking up a small bag from inside his wardrobe as well. He'd have to come prepared... He kept his gaze lowered to the floor as he followed Reno to the elevator cabin. He took a deep breath as they cabin sped downwards towards the lobby. He could do this. This was nothing. He straightened the collar of his shirt, feeling the studded one underneath chafing a bit. He wished he could speak with Reno about this--about his hesitations to be with his master this time, but he didn't want to worry him. The elevator dinged as they arrived, and he looked up as the doors opened into the lobby.

Tbc.

* * *

**Review replies!**

**natzilla:** Oh noes! Don't beat up my beautiful Reno! /Hugs him close. Yes, he's a bit of a dip in the last chapter, but he doesn't want to see Yazoo get terminated like Seph did...I think he sees the error in his ways this chapter--especially that he obviously cannot resist Yazoo's advances. _Uaaaaaaaah, Nat-Nat went berzerk O___o *quickly hides Reno* He´s just trying to help :P Gahaha, but the idea of Seph returning to ravish is lil brother is kind of … appealing *coughs and tries to suppress her obsession*_

**Aeriths-Rain:** They are lovely, aren't they? (And so are you for the review ^_^) The bath scene was so fun to write, we've been chomping at the bit for some good ol' Renzoo action...Sorry for the delay in the update, we hope you like it! _Ah yes, it´s a bit tragic __L__ But at least Reno didn´t say this out of spite, but because he wanted to help. There are some paralels here to the actual FFVII story, it´s kinda fun to work it in XD Glad you like it!_

**HotDemonOfaButler:** Gawsh, thank you! And yes, I must agree, I love BMIK's Reno too...he makes me swoon ^_^ I don't think we'll be stopping any time soon, we're too much of fangirls ourselves. 3 _Thank you very much! I hope there´ll be tons of Renzoo lovin´ soon, because they both want and need it! *squishes them in a motherly hug*_

**Vietta:** Aww, thank you! We will keep writing! (and I think you're channeling Reno: nom.) _Yesh_, _we will keep writing till the end! *nodnod* I´m happy you enjoy our fic and thank you for the review!_

**IA1979:** Aww! Well, we'll give you some more chapters for when you return darling!! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it was so much fun to write between the bath scene (NEVER enough Renzoo), the museum (I had immense fun writing the computer voice, I always think of that helpful "Computer" from Star Trek: the Next Generation when I do AI) and the little freak out that happened after--yes it was a rollercoaster, but rollercoasters are fun, aren't they? I hope you have a wonderful time dear, and you'll have more to read when you get home ^_^ _Your reviews motivate quite a lot! Ah yes, the bath scene… Yazoo was so cute and all, I wanted to eat him XD Damn Reno for being so dutiful *sigh* (though he wanted him too, I know it!) . And Yazoo talking to that cleaning robot was brilliant! *builds kiki a shrine* Sadly I didn´t see the mannequin :( There wasn´t enough time, and I didn´t even know if I would have found that exhibition XD Kiki is to thank for all that techniqual gibberish, I am SO amazed everytime how she pulls it outta nowhere and it sounds so awesome and realistic too! Yah, Natzilla´s aggression was a bit disturbing, but don´t worry, she´s in anger management now ;P _

**Soyna:** Haha! We had a lot of fun with this chapter--I hope you like this one too, though I think Reno's resolve to "not let Yazoo seduce him" didn't work very well xD _Yupp, quite a lot has happened XD I liked writing and reading the part about Sephiroth too, this way we could include him into the story, and it does make sense, I hope! Reno is a hopeless case I guess, he´s already fallen for Yazoo and I think he´s slowly acknowledging it, finally XD_

**Lenko:** Tee hee! Yes, the bath scene was a bit of a splash (lol) and it's super fun to have Yazoo feeling happy instead of cold and robotic all the time. Reno does that to people. We enjoy making people think--and write smut at the same time--best of both worlds, right? lol. Thank you sooooooo much for the lovely review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and we will keep writing, we promise! (As for your question about being human...well, we can't really give that away, can we? ~.0) _Oh wow, 38 degree? It´s like minus 3,8 here XD Yaha, Yazoo is a clever, sneaky guy XD He´ll find ways to override his programming for Reno *sighs happily* Ah, I think the perverse part of creating Yazoo is not that they made a machine with intelligence, but an obedient human who actually thinks he is a machine (which in a way does make him a functioning tool, a machine). Though it might look like technical progress I think, personally, that are huge steps backwards humanity and ethical wise. (Did you read the one-shot "Doll" I wrote? This story is actually the sequel to Doll, and it might be easier to understand what Yazoo is when you have read it…?) _

**DracoDormiens:** Aww, thank you for reviewing now darling! Yes, Yazoo may not freak out quite as much as Sephiroth would, but then again, he would probably realize that what was done to him was not only unfair but inhumane as well. So...Reno doesn't want him to feel anything like that, so even though it was misguided, he only wanted to help...lol _No need, to apologize, I´m happy you´re still reading it! Hm, I suppose Sephiroth was quite unstable, and he is a very powerful personality. And he probably didn´t have anyone to keep him stable and be there for him, the way Yazoo has with Reno…_

**Rina:** Thanks for the idea! We'll try to make sure that the updates flow together a little better (especially if there's a gap of time in between _ my fault, mostly) We all love a little boy kissing, don't we?! Well, all the people who read this far in the fic do at least! And I think you're with me in the obsessedwithReno fanclub, cause I can defend him too 3 The museum was way too much fun, as you could probably tell. I love writing techno geek stuff, I blame it on watching too much Star Trek as a child. (Wait, too much Star Trek? Is there such a thing?) Thank you oh so much for your continued support, we'll continue to keep it smutty AND intelligent, just for you! *kisses* _Jupp, you´re right. A ew chapters prior I did that with a little summary from the last chapter, and then I forgot it, but I will keep doing it again, so it is easier to follow! *huggles* Glad you liked the kissing, it was awesome to write XD Yeah, Reno is angsting a bit, but he doesn´t really know how to behave, it´s all a bit chaotic and he has to figure out where his priorities lay first^^ Which is why he can´t really keep to his own rules, he´s torn XD Actually, there are similar museums already, where they show the development of machines, the first computers and whatnot! Not the dolls (though there are those too today, remember Furby and Tamagochi?) but I am not sure if that this is a far away reality… Thanks again for the suggestion!_

**IridiumGirl:** Thanks for the patient wait for the update darling! And for the review, of course! We'll keep writing if you keep reading, I'm glad that you like it!! /cookie. _Hey, thank you! I´m happy you like it, and this time we updated sooner ^__^_

**And, did you like the new chapter? We would love to hear your opinion!!!**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you awesome people! Finally there´s a long new chapter^^ And we´re one comment short of hundred reviews, so we thought of something special: we will write a little side story for the 100th reviewer!**

**So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Last chapter:** "You ready?" Yazoo nodded, picking up a small bag from inside his wardrobe as well. He'd have to come prepared... He kept his gaze lowered to the floor as he followed Reno to the elevator cabin. He took a deep breath as they cabin sped downwards towards the lobby. He could do this. This was nothing. He straightened the collar of his shirt, feeling the studded one underneath chafing a bit. He wished he could speak with Reno about this--about his hesitations to be with his master this time, but he didn't want to worry him. The elevator dinged as they arrived, and he looked up as the doors opened into the lobby.

**

* * *

** Deus Ex Machina

*Chapter13*

Tseng already waited for them in the lobby.

"Thank you Reno. I will take over from here on. You can go back to your room till you are needed again." Reno simply bowed, face neutral and turned on his heels, relieved to be away from Tseng. He was sure the man had seen that something wasn't right in his eyes, or maybe he had even smelled it.

"Follow me." Tseng said into the doll's direction and left to the opposite side, walking towards the egg that waited for them.

Yazoo kept his gaze straight ahead as he followed Tseng, though he longed to watch Reno over his shoulder. But there was nothing to suspect that from his expression. The hatch on the egg slid open and Yazoo followed Tseng in, sitting opposite him. One look at the formal attire Tseng wore made him realize he may be underdressed. Tseng's regular Turk suit had been replaced with a well tailored tuxedo styled suit, right down to the white gentlemen's gloves and silver cufflinks.

"I was not told it would be so formal." Yazoo said, folding his hands in his lap. "I was not aware of any occasion for this evening..."

Tseng shot him a strange look, before he replied evenly

"Do not worry, Mister Shinra has obtained appropriate garments for you." He sized the doll before him up and down with somewhat distanced eyes, before he asked "Is everything all right? No more malfunctions?"

"No, everything is fine, all of my programs are functioning normally." This wasn't really a lie. Yazoo hadn't felt any of the warning signs of a malfunction--even when he had seduced Reno earlier. It all felt the same. Who was he to question that it wasn't his purpose? "May I ask where I will be going tonight?"

"Good," Tseng just said, though there still were remnants of his scepticism lingering in his eyes. "You will accompany president Shinra to the opera tonight, I believe. We're here." He briefly glanced out the window, before he stood and lead the way into the building where Rufus was currently residing in. "Mister Shinra is in a meeting still, so you can change meanwhile," he informed the doll, as he led him into a lavish suite, guiding with his outstretched arm to the bedroom.

Yazoo nodded his thanks, and quickly scanned the room. It was opulently decorated and though it appeared sparse, Yazoo could discern that there were several wall panels that surely spared no expense with their contents. His attention was drawn to the large bed and the box that lay open on it. This was probably his outfit for the evening. Judging by the voluminous material and the collection sparkling accessories, it would take him a while to get changed.

"Where may I change?" He asked, folding the box closed again, and lifting it (rather awkwardly due to its size) from the bed.

"You may change in here," Tseng said, withdrawing from the room. "Mister Shinra will await your arrival in the living room. You have an hour." With that the automatic door closed behind Tseng, leaving the doll alone. He surely didn't need surveillance for such a simple task.

Just when Tseng turned around, another door opened and Rufus came in, looking slightly exhausted. He fell down on the sofa heavily, opening the first button of his shirt and ordered tiredly

"Get me a drink. And some caffeine."

Tseng inclined his head as he quickly set one of the panels for the order. A clear crystal stemmed flute appeared first, and he handed it to his superior, followed by the two white caffeine tablets. He watched Rufus pop them back and lean his head on the back of the sofa.

"I take it the meeting did not go as you'd hope Sir." It didn't take a genius to figure that out. From the first call that Rufus had made to him from within the meeting, he'd been able to tell. The terse, unfriendly tone of his orders to be prepared for the evening and to pick up the attire he'd reserved for his doll as well. He didn't like to see Rufus like this. These summits always made him so stressed, which only made him appear even more haughty and reserved.

"Decadent imbeciles," the blond snorted, briefly closing his eyes, his mouth becoming a grave, thin line. "They fail to see the bigger picture. It's just bickering over trivia, I'm so sick of it!" He downed his drink in one go, holding the empty glass towards Tseng wordlessly, wanting another one. His features relaxed a bit, when he looked at the man over his shoulder and asked "Has it arrived already?"

Tseng refilled his glass without a word, handing it back to the irritated president.

"Yes Sir, we arrived not ten minutes ago. He is dressing at the moment. I doubt it will take him too long." To Tseng, the gender of the doll was too apparent to refer to him as an 'it'. "Do you require any assistance getting prepared yourself Sir? I have received your suit back from the tailor's with the necessary alterations."

"Good..." Rufus replied, his eyes darting over to the closed bedroom door. Oh he had such great plans for them tonight, and the nervous excitement and anticipation somehow lifted his mood, so the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He stood, wordlessly again, so Tseng could get his suit and help him in and marveled, "I think acquiring this doll was one of the best choices I made last month..."

"I have noticed that you are much more relaxed since acquiring him Sir." Tseng held out an arm to receive Rufus' previous shirt before helping him into the new one fluidly. His actions were precise, as always with no wasted movement. He draped the ivory coloured bowtie around Rufus' neck as he popped the collar, reaching the small button that Rufus had neglected to do up. "I am glad that he is able to fulfill your needs so thoroughly Mister Shinra."

"Really?" Rufus replied dryly, arching a brow. He leaned his head back a bit, so Tseng could work faster. He'd become quite impatient again, he wasn't used to waiting. "I think it might be perfect. Hojo surely has outdone himself this time." He then pondered, impassively looking down at where Tseng was kneeling to re-arrange the legs of his black pants. If he hadn't been so self-absorbed and used to having Tseng around he might have wondered what he'd do if he ever lost him. Most likely Rufus would be totally stymied...

"I wonder what father would say, if he'd seen these levels of advanced technology these days," he pondered sarcastically. Not that he really wanted his old man to experience the glorious days. He was quite content with Shinra senior being a piece of dead, cold meat.

Tseng stood again, having made sure that the rest of Rufus' suit had been altered correctly and fell well from his body. He started tying the bowtie, keeping it just snug enough so it wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I'm sure your father would have been quite mystified by it all Sir, he was never as comfortable with the adaptations of technology as you are." Tseng carefully folded Rufus' lapels back down under the tie, straightening it as a last adjustment before reaching for the ivory coloured vest and dark, heavy fabric of his jacket. Rufus' suits always managed to look simple until you got into the detailings of them. He slipped the vest over Rufus' arms and adjusted the ties at the back so it hugged his toned frame. "But I suppose that is one of the reasons you've remained so successful Sir." Having finished, Tseng held onto Rufus' jacket. He would probably be too warm if he were to put it on now.

"Hmpf, he was a fool," Rufus just snorted. He sat back on the couch, crossing his legs and restlessly started to drum with his fingers on the armrest. His eyes darted towards the bedroom door and his watch every now and then. "What's the schedule for tomorrow?"he eventually asked to busy himself. Tseng silently accessed the summit agenda, not missing a beat.

"You have an early morning meeting with the tactical directors of the SOLDIER movement, and after a lunch gala with the faculty members, you have also been requested at the recognition ceremony in the afternoon. I believe it will last through the evening, but you are not required to stay Sir." Tseng noticed Rufus' glances towards the bedroom, knowing he was thinking about Yazoo. He hoped he would not take much longer. He could tell Rufus was getting impatient.

Rufus' expression instantly darkened at the long list of activities he was obligated to finish tomorrow. It wasn't much of a surprise; his schedule was always full of annoying social meetings. This kind of threatened to spoil the plans he had for tonight and this surely was no mood-raiser. He tilted his head, sourly watching his feet, his fingers stilling, before he declared suddenly, thoughtfully

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow. I am taking a day off." Tseng raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. He'd probably have to act quickly to arrange a spokesperson for the president at the meetings instead, but if Rufus wanted the day off, Rufus would get the day off.

"Of course Sir. I will arrange a proxy for your absence. Is there anything you would like me to relay to either group tomorrow?" He was already sorting through the communications list he'd have to contact through his implant.

"Just go with the usual blah-blah; how sorry I am to not be able to attend their meetings myself but something urgent came up and so on and so forth... " the blond replied languidly. Tseng had his speeches anyway and knew where their standpoint was, so it really was no problem at all. With the hint of a strange feeling Rufus suddenly thought how... replaceable he seemed. If he was gone, Tseng would simply take over, wouldn't he? But this was ridiculous; he was Rufus Shinra, the most irreplaceable person on the planet! Propping his head against his knuckles Rufus' eyes glided to his watch again. "When does the opera start?"

"In an hour and a half Sir. I'm sure you will have ample time to circulate and find your seats before the curtain rises." Even as he spoke, the bedroom door opened and Yazoo came out, dressed and ready.

The cream colour dress blended into his skin tone, and it was only the texture along the design that set it apart from his flesh. The cut was high, arching into a high stiff collar around his throat, then smoothing flat against his shoulders and wrapping three quarters of the length of his arms before ending in tiny scalloped lace at the elbow. The bodice was tight against his chest and stomach, again showcasing his flat chest before the skirt flared out, bolstered by vast amounts of tulle and satin. His legs were hidden completely, save for the dainty sandal shoes that allowed his toes to peep out from the hem of the dress. He'd changed his hair, swept it up in an elegant french knot and wore the diamond bracelet that Rufus had picked out. It sparkled around his wrist. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry it took my so long Master. I was not used to the cut of this."

Rufus' eyes wandered up and down the doll for at least three times, before he said expressionlessly

"It's fine." He stood from the sofa to get nearer, touching Yazoo's waist and turning him, so he could see his back side as well. Then he turned back to Tseng. "I suppose we can leave now." And with that he guided his breath-taking companion doll out of the room.

Tseng followed, not too close behind, a little in awe at the doll's obvious aesthetic skill. But he was still a little wary of him. There was something...not quite right about this model. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Yazoo kept his hand tucked in the crook of Rufus' elbow as he led him to the docking room where a sleek black vehicle awaited them. He stepped in with Rufus, Tseng getting into a separate section of the car, leaving the President and his escort alone for the ride to the opera theater. Yazoo turned to his master, his eyes wandering across Rufus' outfit.

"You look very nice tonight Master." His finger traced up Rufus' sleeve. "You look very handsome in white and ivory..." He smiled smally.

"I surely do" Rufus affirmed with a side-long glance into the dark window that almost functioned as a mirror. "The dress was picked so it complements my outfit," he informed the doll, with a slightly haughty air. "And it does so indeed." This probably was as closest to a compliment as Rufus Shinra would ever come, but he was rather satisfied. Everyone who hadn't turned with envy yesterday already would do so tonight, certainly. "That bracelet is my late mother's by the way, you had better not lose it," he then added as an after thought, lifting his brow in emphasis.

Yazoo tilted his wrist to look at the bracelet again. He fingered the clasp of it lightly, it was secure, it shouldn't be a problem.

"I won't master, especially since it means so much to you." He was touched, actually, that Rufus would have him wear something not only expensive but also with such a personal attachment to it. "What will we be seeing tonight?"

With a last glance at the bracelet (in all actuality he had no idea why he had given it to the doll at all, he rarely took out his mother's jewelry), Rufus leaned his head against his knuckles and crossed his legs.

"Who cares? It is all just about showing off status symbols anyway." There was a slightly resigned tone in his bored voice. His eyes shifted over to his own status symbol and then, after a pause, he graciously added, "But if you must know: it's the Cyborg of the Opera"

Yazoo nodded, folding his hands delicately over his bag. He realised that Rufus didn't really want to talk about the Opera, and though he hadn't heard of it, he kept his questions of it to himself. He'd find out what it was about soon enough.

"Will it be the same people from the dinner yesterday Master, or will they not be attending?" Though he hadn't been able to meet most of them, Yazoo could remember their faces at least. Not that he really had to converse with them anyway. But they may be less impressed by him tonight, having seen him already. Maybe Rufus would want him to do something more tonight than just be there as arm candy.

"Mostly," Rufus affirmed, seemingly not very interested in the topic. "Basically it is just important that we enter, that I show my face around, and once the opera begins no one cares any longer when or if you leave the building. I doubt that we will make it to the third act. We certainly have more pleasurable things to do tonight..."

Yazoo caught the not-so-subtle hint and turned towards Rufus.

"That is very true, master." He let one hand drift up Rufus' thigh, settling it just low enough to be tempting. "I've prepared a few surprises for you master, since you spoke with me last." He smiled coyly, and felt the egg begin its descent. They must be at the opera hall already. These vehicles were extremely efficient. "But it appears we'll have to wait until later." He peered out the window, there was quite a crowd outside the hall.

Rufus was not able to eloquently react to that statement, since the blood had been drained from his brain and gathered in his nether regions entirely. He was clever and actually brilliant, when it came to managing the empire he had built. But he was a hedonist as well, and right now all his attention lay entirely not with the bunch of clowns and their ludicrous toys that greeted them far too enthusiastically. As they got out of the egg onto the red carpet, he drew the doll closer to himself, his fingertips feeling up a slim waist. Oh he couldn't wait to get this damn opera over with!

Yazoo's fingers rested lightly on Rufus' arm, and he nodded his head in greeting to the stares of surprise or jealousy that were cast his Master's way. A few approached them, introduced themselves and seemed quite alarmed when Yazoo returned the greeting, conversing with them easily. It seemed to make his master quite happy, so he continued, prompted on by Rufus' curt replies and leading statements. Everyone seemed very impressed by Rufus Shinra's doll.

Tseng followed them subtly through the crowd, giving the President and his companion three or four meters ahead of him, but he was vigilant, scanning the crowd ceaselessly for anything that may seem out of the ordinary or a threat. His eyes caught onto a figure approaching the President, and he narrowed the gap between himself and his employer.

As soon as Rueben Hollander had spotted the Egg of Rufus Shinra, he had started to push his way through the crowd ruthlessly, a grovelling expression plastered to his face. He rubbed his hands in nervous excitement, ready to let out a hymn of praise for the blond he desperately wanted to make business with. His eyes were glowing greedily and fawningly, his lowered head wobbled towards the president. So absorbed in his act was he, that he almost overlooked the beautiful creature Rufus held in his arm. He only graced Yazoo with a glimpse, but then he looked back again, narrowing his eyes in confusion. When he recognized Yazoo for who he was, his face went alarmingly pale and he let out a high-pitched gasp.

Yazoo had recognized the fat man the instant he'd pushed his way through the crowd towards them, and had felt Tseng's presence behind them. He hadn't flinched because of that. Tseng knew what had happened--it hadn't been his fault, and it seemed that Hollander had suddenly realised the mistake he had made. Tseng stepped between the President and Hollander.

"Good evening Mister Hollander." He began codially, but his expression was cold, deadly. "You look like you have business with President Shinra tonight. I'm afraid he's here for social purposes only." He reached out and put a hand on Rueben Hollander's shoulder. It wasn't painful, but it was definitely a threat. "Perhaps I can assist you?"

"N-no, I'm good, thank you," Hollander stammered, wiping his sweaty, waxen face with a white cloth. His own slave had come to stand beside him, looking impassive and languid underneath his fake, concerned mask. "I just wanted to wish the president a nice evening..." he nervously, torturedly looked at Tseng's hand on his arm, licking his lips and silently begging for the man to leave him alone. It seemed as if Rufus wasn't aware of what he had done to his status symbol, because otherwise he wouldn't be alive anymore. Or maybe the man just played a game of cat and mouse with him? Hollander didn't know but he had heard enough horror stories about those who had attracted Mr. Shinra's wrath...

"Please, enjoy the opera, Mr Shinra, I don't want to steal your precious time!" He risked another brief glance at Yazoo, before he humbly looked down on the ground again and bowed lowly.

Tseng removed his hand from the man's shoulder, his expression one of disgust. The man was truly repulsive. He would have to deal with him later--to make up for his grievous mistake before. Yazoo didn't seem to want to let him off so easily now though.

"Mister Hollander?" He said, voice low. "How pleasant it is to meet you. Although I'm sure I haven't heard my master speak of you before...what is it that you do?" His manner was perfectly polite, it was nothing more than he'd asked the other politicians and solicitors before.

Rueben Hollander looked so very desperate and pained for a moment, as he stammered

"I'm in ah... research..." Meanwhile Rufus had become rather impatient. He hadn't forgotten about his doll's breathy words, the promise of many pleasant surprises... His fingers stroked a bit over the smooth, cool fabric of Yazoo's dress.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," he curtly cut the small talk short, looking at the dog-ish man from above as he pushed Yazoo forward slightly, so he'd move.

"Enjoy the show Mister Hollander, I'm sure you and your slave will be entertained." Yazoo smiled pleasantly, but to Hollander the tone was a touch malicious. Yazoo was led away by Rufus' hand in the small of his back, guiding him towards the building again. A spiteful feeling towards Hollander churned in his gut, but Yazoo noticed that Tseng blended into the crowd behind them, following Hollander's retreat to his own seats. That made Yazoo feel much better. His other hand smoothed along Rufus' shoulder.

"Are you impatient to get inside Master?" He whispered into Rufus' ear, his voice heavy with innuendo.

Rufus kept his face straight, giving the occasional nod to one of his business partners and acquaintances, as they went into the giant, white, Egg-shaped opera building. It looked more like a smartie, actually, but it was still impressive. Of course Rufus had his own balcony with the best view on the play... And his actions spoke for himself as he surely, and decidedly pushed Yazoo through the crowd of docilely laughing puppets, too rich, old men and glamorous business women with their much younger love slaves. Eventually a hostess robot lead them to their seats on the balcony, asking if they wanted something to drink.

"Burbon", Rufus replied, while helping the doll out of its coat. Then he hesitated however. This doll could drink, right? "Do you want anything?" he therefore asked it, feeling slightly awkward about doing so.

"Thank you master, I will have some sherry please." The layers of his skirt crinkled as he sat, and he watched the hostess glide away to fill their order. He looked over at his master again, it was strange. It was the first time that Rufus had offered him anything--he usually left his care to Reno or Tseng. Perhaps it was just the setting. Yazoo gather up his dress off the chair next to him as his master sat down beside him, releasing it as his hands slid slowly along Rufus' thigh.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight Master. I've never been to the opera before."

"Hm," Rufus dismissed it with an impatient flick of his hand, before he shot his companion a side-long glance and offered a languid "You're welcome". He had to get used to this model still. His other dolls had been so very impassive, so non-responsive and mechanic, whereas this one was so flexible and... bright, kind of... Rufus sat down on his chair too, prodding his head against his hand and watching the busy buzzing underneath them. "You didn't miss much," he slowly added, as an after thought. All these people were making him sick.

"You don't seem very happy tonight Master." Yazoo observed, following Rufus' gaze over the lower balconies and floor seats. "Why must you come to these events if you do not enjoy them?" Surely there was a more efficient way for the rich and powerful to network other than lavish events. If Rufus did not like it, then why did he seem obligated to come? Wasn't he powerful enough to just say no? It was painfully clear to Yazoo that Rufus didn't care for people very much--not in the fact that he would harm them, but he didn't like to socialize.

"Enjoy?" Rufus blinked, and then snorted. "Just look at those... vermin." His lips pressed into a disgusted, thin line. He indeed hated these events, but then again he was a control freak. He had to form the image people had of him, and he had learned from his father's mistakes. Even though he was powerful and rich he couldn't control what people thought of him if he wasn't present to form their image of him... Instead of answering Yazoo's question, he suddenly sized him up from the corner of his eye, asking "What do you see, when you look at me?"

Yazoo turned his attention from the crowd, slightly surprised at the question. If Rufus wished to know his opinion, as a machine, then he must actually be feeling quite vulnerable on the topic, as he didn't seem to value his opinions as worthwhile usually. But then again, if he was just a machine, how on earth could he answer the way that he realised Rufus needed it to be answered? He drew one hand up to brush away a strand of hair from where it fell over Rufus' temple.

"When I look at you master?" He considered, "I see a handsome man, a powerful man, who has been put in control of so much that it weighs on him. You can't step a foot out of line when the public sees you, and you control every aspect of your life every day. I see you never letting go...but wondering what it would feel like if you did..." He brought his hand back down to his side and dropped his gaze.

Rufus' eyes narrowed in a mixture of wariness, irritation and uncertainty, spiced with a bit of longing, as he watched Yazoo, his face otherwise being impassive. On the one hand it was a good thing that he gave off an image of control and authority. But if everyone saw that it was stressing him as well, then this wasn't the desired outcome of all his efforts.

"Is that so..." he simply replied. Then again, it felt a bit relieving that _someone_ had noticed! And it was just a doll, who couldn't harm him... was even able to take care of his problem.

"Though I may be programmed to be more astute than most Master." Yazoo added, looking back over the crowd again. "Most people aren't asked in their day to study one person, to cater to their needs so entirely that they feel safe to let go." He looked back over and smile softly at Rufus. "That is why you bought me, isn't it master?"

The opera house was nearing full, people were milling around their seats, garnering the last bit of socialization before the intermission would allow. It was nearing curtain. "Forgive me if I am too bold Master, I was simply trying to answer you to the best of my abilities." Yazoo almost wished it could be just like this, a soft conversation, a smile, an acknowledgment. In fact, were it not for the cold steel rings hidden deftly beneath the beige couture dress, he would almost feel comfortable just being this--just being Rufus'. He turned back to look over the edge of the balcony again.

"I see. That is why I bought you indeed." Rufus visibly relaxed after that revelation and leaned back in his chair. The autobot came back with their drinks, first handing over Rufus' and then Yazoo's before it silently left again. With every passing minute the blond spent with his doll it fascinated him more. It seemed so refined, so... perfect. His eyes were quietly watching his good, its perfect, smooth movements, the expressions that passed its face and that were so sophisticated that they seemed almost real. Actually they would have fooled Rufus for being genuine if he hadn't known that he was just sitting with a doll. Somehow the silence now didn't feel right, Rufus felt as if he ought to say something, but he couldn't figure out what. Folding his hands, he finally asked, keeping all emotion from his voice

"So, what did you do today?"

Yazoo didn't flinch, though inwardly he felt a small twinge of...guilt? Fear? He leaned back up against the back of his seat, his back perfectly straight, his head held high on his elegant neck--only the top showing above the lace collar of his dress.

"Since you did not require me until now Master, I suggested to my caretaker that we go out to the nearby Fondoll museum. I found the archives quite interesting. The first robots were absolutely fascinating." His eyes sparkled as he spoke of them, "We had just returned when I was informed that I would be accompanying you this evening Master. I am glad that it did not take too long."

Rufus took a sip of his drink, when finally the lights went out and the audience became quiet. As soon as the first tunes could be heard and the curtain opened, Rufus mentally shut off. He wasn't interested in some humans, trying to imitate a doll's behaviour; to him it was a travesty. He had no idea how anyone could enjoy such a joke, but then he never had been one for comedies. And compared to his doll, who managed to imitate human behaviour so well, those bunches of clowns down there were just ridiculous without intention anyways. Yazoo was torn, however.

The first note of the ballad had taken his breath away, the lead heroine had such a beautiful voice. She was so delicate--she had probably been specifically enhanced to be so, but she was human, according the program. As was the actor who played the Cyborg, and his character drew Yazoo so closely in, his powerful voice, the tormented expression painted onto his features with the permanence of his stage makeup. Yazoo felt so captivated by even the first few minutes that he almost forgot his purpose. He glanced over at his owner while the set whirled around in a change, rebuilding itself around the actors and bowed his head in apology.

"I have never heard such voices Master. They are quite talented." He whispered, drawing himself back from the edge of his seat. He must be more attentive to his master. One hand lazily traced its way down Rufus' sleeve and toyed with the cuff, his fingers brushing up against Rufus' palm.

"If you say so," Rufus languidly replied, his gaze transfixed on the fingers moving over his hand. "I wasn't aware Hojo had conditioned you to be a talent expert," he added dryly, sipping at his glass again.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"I have been programmed to appreciate what I'm exposed to Master, that's all." He smiled when he realised where Rufus' attention was. His hand rested momentarily next to Rufus', his fingers toying in between his master's. "Unless you wouldn't like me to enjoy it Master." He stated as he entwined their hands a moment longer. He shifted closer, his shoulder leaning lightly against Rufus'. This allowed him a little more room to play with his hand; next to his master's hip and up his thigh.

"Actually..." Rufus replied, his eyes still fathomlessly glued to the doll, "I'd rather want you to focus on the important matters... at hand." He took the doll's hand and guided it towards the awakening bulge in his pants as he leaned over to whisper into Yazoo's ear "That's what you've been programmed to do."

Yazoo tilted his head slightly, letting his gaze fall back on the stage and the crowd. Rufus had the highest balcony (of course) but there were still others that would be able to see them--but only from the shoulders down or so... Though he may have appeared only interested in the show, Yazoo's fingers deftly stroked along Rufus' hardening erection, his hand smoothing the rich fabric of his fitted trousers.

"You enjoy this, don't you master?" Yazoo said, turning his head back slightly as he spoke. To anyone else, it would simply appear that he was commenting on the play. "So many people here, who don't have any idea," He glanced back and smiled, his eyes glittering cunningly, "No idea how hard you are right now..." He turned back to face the stage, but his hand kept moving, squeezing gently along the line of Rufus' cock.

Oh, he did enjoy this indeed! And he was painfully hard. Still he maintained his facade of boredom, propping his head on one hand and saying lowly,

"I'd enjoy it even more if that loud mouth of yours would actually start to work on that hard cock you've just found. I can see you drool for that already." Ah, yes, those pouty soft lips tightly wrapped around his rock hard dick in a room full of important, 'classy' people- that was what Rufus Shinra wanted right now. He vaguely wondered where Tseng was, but then another stroke over his groin made that thought dissolve into a pleasured gasp.

Yazoo gave a slightly harder squeeze, feeling Rufus' hips lift from the seat. He waited for a moment more, catching one last sight of the stage before leaning down to rest his head in Rufus' lap. He didn't think anyone noticed--but even if they had, that was his purpose, wasn't it? He nuzzled against Rufus' erection, feeling it strain against the fabric of his pants. His fingers stroked a few last times along the hard bulge before sneaking the zipper downwards.

"Can you really be upset with me Master?" He purred, his fingers dancing along his flesh finally. "How can I not want you?"

"Shut up and suck me already," the president demanded through gritted teeth, his hand gripping Yazoo's long hair to press the doll's lips closer against his straining, red flesh. Oh, the little minx certainly knew how to please him, and spark his desire... Out of the corner of his eye he could see some guy he had regular business with (but forgotten his name) observe him, probably wondering where Rufus' doll was. At that the blond groaned and his eyes fluttered half shut as he bucked his pelvis up, probably very visible for the peeping tom to notice.

"I am... not upset" Rufus muttered into the direction of his doll as an after thought.

Yazoo allowed himself a small smile at Rufus' words before finally bringing his lips to his master's erection, slowly, almost reverently. He felt Rufus shift upwards again, encouraging him further, but then felt the hand tighten in his hair and he stilled. Tseng had cleared his throat behind them, making his presence known. He hadn't come all the way out onto the balcony, only in the shadows behind the private box's curtains.

"Sir, I apologize for interrupting..." Yazoo thought that Tseng's voice sounded slightly harder, clipped. "I'm afraid I must remind you of your reputation Sir. It would be wise to wait for such business until at least intermission Mr. President." Tseng had been listening in to the crowd with an amplifying program through his implant. He'd overheard Rufus Shinra's name repeated quite a few times in the past few minutes. It wouldn't be wise to continue, at least so blatantly. His outward appearance betrayed nothing of the agitation below however.

Rufus stiffened, his expression going morose to a point where he almost bared his teeth, because now really was the worst time possible to give him a lecture. He collected himself quickly however and just rolled his eyes.

"Would that be so..." he replied dryly, just for a second pressing Yazoo further against his succulent cock, but then he waved his hand at the doll anyway, to signal it to leave him alone. Damn Tseng... "Maybe you should be more concerned about keeping your job than about my reputation." He was being cranky and unfair now, all right. But he was also sexually frustrated! "Let's go." he instructed the doll, tugging back his softening cock and standing from his seat. "I'm sick of this play."

Tseng pressed his mouth in a firm line to prevent him from saying anything further. Sometimes, Rufus was nothing more than a spoiled brat and liked to forget that every move he made was being analyzed. But there was no one that could tell him that--even he pushed his authority at times to try to make him realise his actions. He knew that Rufus' frustration at him would pass, and it was much better for the President to go relieve himself unseen, even if it meant there would be a few rumours about his disappearance throughout the first act. It would be much better than if the tabloids came out with pictures of his debauchery during the opera... He stiffened as Rufus pushed past him, and had to steel his features to hide the aversion as Yazoo followed, his dress rustling softly as he walked. He shouldn't be angry at Rufus' doll, it was hardly his fault.

He would follow at a distance, of course, to make sure the President found enough of a secluded spot--but he was sure Rufus would hold it against him for the evening at the very least. He'd have to be very careful not to step on the President's toes. Yazoo caught up to his retreating master, feeling that being silent at the moment was the best thing as he followed.

The egg was already waiting when Rufus stepped on one of the balconies that faced towards the city. He stepped inside, for some reason feeling considerate enough to hold out his hand for his doll and help him inside. He didn't deign to even look at Tseng however, as the man came in behind them. Instead, Rufus got comfortable on one of the lavish seats, pulling Yazoo into his arm and starting to feel him up not very discreetly, all the while challenging Tseng to say something with a cold, almost childishly stubborn look.

Yazoo arched into Rufus' touch, flushing a little more than usual because of the chill of Tseng's glare. He squirmed beneath Rufus' fingers on his ribs, feeling uncomfortable, but unable to do anything but let Rufus play... He turned his face towards Rufus' shoulder, hiding his embarrassment from Tseng, who was clearly not amused. Rufus' Head of Security wished that sometimes, he had the authority to give Rufus Shinra a damn good spanking. There was no reason for him to be acting this way, that's what bothered him the most (or at least, that's what he told himself bothered him the most). Though, he could hardly hold his glare up against his employer's for very long. He dropped his gaze and looked out the window of the egg.

"Thank you Sir, for deciding to further your personal business away from the public's attention." He said, folding his arms across his chest. He had to make it at least seem like it had been Rufus' idea.

"Well, a man must do what a man must do," Rufus replied haughtily, now watching his nails as he had totally won the staring contest. His hand still unashamedly traveled over the doll's hip and the frills, pitying the fact that there was no hidden slid to glide inside and feel actual skin. He couldn't wait to get back and finally get started... As he thought what he was about to do tonight, Rufus' heady gaze wandered over the gorgeous doll, mentally undressing him, adding some red, angry stripes to his back and some... other things he couldn't quite visualize or he'd cum in his pants. At least he got very hard again.

"Tseng..." he suddenly drawled, eyes still glued to Yazoo's flushed face. "I do not want you to disturb me tonight. No matter what you might hear."

Tseng's eyes flicked back to Rufus, unreadable again. He glanced quickly at Yazoo as well, then back out the window.

"Of course Sir." He answered simply, knowing that the President meant what he said. No matter--short of war, perhaps, but Tseng was more than competent to act on Rufus' behalf for that even--was to disturb Rufus tonight. Inwardly, Tseng cursed Rufus' petulant mood, but knew that he could do nothing about it at the moment.

Yazoo bit his lip as he brought his gaze up to meet Rufus' heated expression. There was no mistaking the glint in his master's eyes. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered what Rufus had told him he desired the last time. But he was his doll...and that's what he wanted. He let out a small moan as Rufus stroked him teasingly through the stiff fabric of the skirt. He flushed deeper. Tseng was still watching!

"Ah, see what Hojo got me," Rufus quirked a brow at the moan, his fingers running inwards, to stroke over Yazoo's thigh. "A doll that gets off on being watched..." For a moment it seemed very tempting to just order Tseng to join the game a bit, to watch the flustered doll and amuse Rufus a bit. But then that was even too much for the president. He needed Tseng efficient and functional. There had to be limits... Though he could not deny that the thought was strangely arousing. Still, Rufus controlled himself and looked out of the window instead to distract himself. They'd arrive soon enough anyway...

Tseng kept his gaze fixed out of the window, refusing to play along with Rufus' game. He had too much work to do--especially since Rufus wanted tomorrow free of responsibility. True, he wanted Rufus to be happy, but there was a difference between happy and manipulative, and he didn't think the President knew it. They approached their hotel, and Tseng was the first out, holding the door for the President to his balcony. He would depart in the egg again, he knew he wasn't welcome right now.

"Please contact me if you are in need of anything Sir." He said, the request obligatory. He slid back into the white vehicle, leaving the President and his toy alone on the balcony. Yazoo had finally managed to calm the blush on his cheeks and looked over at Rufus expectantly.

Rufus looked after the egg vanishing for just another moment, before he wordlessly took the doll's hand and more or less dragged it behind him to his bedroom. The lights turned on automatically and the doors slid shut behind them, making no sound at all. At least Rufus got rid of the tie and reached for another drink. After all, this was his great night. The night where finally, all his dreams would come true.

Where all his desires would be fulfilled.

Tbc.

* * *

review replies:

kiki-slasha replying  
_BMIK replying_

aeriths rain: Yazoo is getting more human ^_^ But with that, his situation does become more volatile when you realize he's juggling the affections of both guys at once... :S Im so glad you like the story--we both really enjoy writing it! _Thank you dear! Of course Reno can´t ignore Yazoo for too long, he´s already taken by him XD_

Shiva Rajah: Haha, thank you! Triangles are so much fun to write...it's interesting to watch this one play out, I know I have mixed loyalties at times for sure! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! _Haha, yes and so much potential for drama ;)_

Kittencharmer: Heehee--conflicts are good...right? As long as they resolve eventually? Yes, I think Yazoo's going to have to choose soon. Rufus doesn't like sharing, and I don't think that bodes well for Reno either... _Haha, we can´t tell you just yet ;) But you´ll see within the next chapters^^_

Natzilla: oh, we want them to go all the way too--we just don't want Reno to get killed because of it xD I'm so glad you like it darling! (And the mousse...writing it made me crave chocolate tooooo) _Well, Reno is a bit dense and slow sometimes, that´s why ;P Okay, we so gotta go visit that restaurant together!!! I wanna have mousse!!!_

Vietta: I know exactly what you mean. Yazoo is such a lovely creature, and Rufus wants to do nothing but destroy and control at the moment...even though Yazoo's demure nature is slowly wearing him down. lol Hope you'll keep reading ^_^ _Ah yes, that comment does sound a bit worrisome, I admit :( But we´ll see how it goes *holds your hand*_

Soyna: Ahh! don't say he's broken, poor thing! lol Yazoo may be a bit in denial, no? xD I guess you'll have to see to next chapter if it affects his...aheh...performance. _The link didn´t work for me *cries* It says they can´t find the server...? Hehe, and as kiki said, we´ll see about how Yazoo is able to serve Rufus in the next chapter^^_

Lenko: darling! :D I have never heard of Dollhouse, but I will look it up, for sure! When Yazoo was seducing Reno...I think Yazoo enjoyed it so much because Reno was giving him more encouragement, more feedback and just, well, physical connection than he'd had before (it still gets me going to read it xD) Im glad that Reno's there for him too...he needs a guy like him 3 _Oh, no, never heard of that! Is it a tv series or so? Sounds a bit like an idea for a porn too XD But very interesting, I say! Nah, Reno wanted it very much! I think he´d just be happier if he knew that Yazoo could be happy with him and doesn´t have to serve Rufus... Their situation is really complicated *sigh* _

Rina76: lol, yeah Yazoo finally found a loophole xD I'm glad you enjoyed our smut--I must admit, BMIK's Reno give me lovely little butterflies, especially in that scene 8D I like the pace of their relationship too, especially considering the consequences of it being found out! I hate to admit that I love writing the Yazoo Rufus stuff almost as much xD Rufus seems to be just misunderstood in my eyes--he needs just as much loving, maybe more, because he hasn't had that connection with anyone (or thing) before...he's got a lot to learn from Yazoo. _Yay, I´m glad you liked it because seriously, thi scene was so much fun to write! They finally stepped up a bit, or at least Yazoo did: he just took matter in his hands and who is Reno to resist XD Hm, Rufus...I cannot say much about that yet, but I agree with kiki; he is misunderstood a bit and he does need love. Desperately so._

IA1979: Haha! Yeah, that word got me too xD *bows to BMIK* How do you expect Reno to stop flirting, really, especially when Yazoo decides that he really does want him? Hee hee :D Thanks so much darling, I hope this chapter answers *some* questions, but the rest will have to wait, I'm afraid! Muahahaha _Yesh, the Renzoo smut finally happened indeed, yay!!! *throws a party* It took them long enough and might have taken even longer if Yazoo wouldn´t have taken matters in his own hands XD_

trigger happy chaingunner: lol! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! 3 _Sweet, I´m happy you enjoy it! Hopefully you´ll like the next chapters too!_

**Review please!**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here´s the new chapter and we wish everyone a very happy Easter! May the bunny be with you!**

**Last chapter:** Rufus looked after the egg vanishing for just another moment, before he wordlessly took the doll's hand and more or less dragged it behind him to his bedroom. The lights turned on automatically and the doors slid shut behind them, making no sound at all. At least Rufus got rid of the tie and reached for another drink. After all, this was his great night. The night where finally, all his dreams would come true. Where all his desires would be fulfilled.

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 14*

His eyes came to rest on his doll again. He couldn't have wished for a more beautiful, more perfect partner for this. Yazoo was perfect. He could do and bear everything, Rufus wanted and needed him to do and bear. Still... the doll looked somewhat uncertain and...frightened? Was that just his imagination? Well, of course it was. Yazoo was just a doll after all. Dolls couldn't feel. The whole act was most likely just part of his programming, to appear abashed, and turn Rufus on.

Yazoo stood where Rufus had left him, watching his master as he casually made himself more comfortable in the room. He had to admit, he felt the furthest away from comfortable himself. Rufus turned towards him again, seating himself on the edge of the bed and Yazoo felt that same cold shiver pass down his spine. He swallowed, not bothering to hide the reluctance on his features--it seemed to be turning his master on quite well.

"Master." He whispered, but it seemed awfully loud in the quiet room. "I...I made sure to prepare myself for this tonight." He stepped towards Rufus, deftly slipping out of his high heeled shoes. He lifted his skirt up as he neared, exposing his long white thigh to Rufus' gaze. His cheeks were furiously red again as he reached down to grasp one of Rufus' hands and slid it up underneath the rest of the fabric. Rufus looked mildly pleased at first, then his hand was pressed up against the tight leather garments that Yazoo wore underneath. Yazoo could feel the heat of Rufus' palm through the material on his backside.

"I wanted to surprise you..."

"...I am surprised, indeed," Rufus admitted breathlessly, eyes widening, as he felt the smooth fabric of the PVC bondage costume that his precious doll was wearing underneath. His hands moved further, but the dress was in the way.

"Get out of the dress," the blond therefore ordered harshly, licking his lips and sitting down on one of the chairs to watch Yazoo with strangely dull eyes.

Yazoo slipped out of the dress far easier than he had put it on. The hooks that ran up the side of the bodice were unclipped and the fabric fell forward as he freed his arms to reveal the shiny black material underneath, held together by cold metal rings. The fabric of his dress landed on the floor with a soft 'poomf' and he stepped out from the center of it, goosebumps raising on his flesh from the sudden lack of warm material. He bowed his head as he stepped closer again, and dropped to his knees in front of Rufus, whose eyes were instantly drawn to the black collar around his neck.

"Anything you wish me to take do tonight master, I will obey." Even if it conflicted with his self-preservation laws...

In the darkness, Rufus' eyes glittered and he leaned forward. His gaze wandered up and down the doll, as his breathing became quicker and his body hotter. Reaching forward, he undid the complicated hairdo, so that long, feathery hair cascaded down white skin, cool metal and black fabric. Rufus' other hand tightened around the armrest, as he took a deep breath. He had such nervous excitement! Forcing himself to stay calm, he blinked and licked his lips again, informing Yazoo hoarsely;

"You know, I have prepared something too..." And at his words, from one of the walls a tablet emerged, full of sharp shiny things that glittered the way Rufus' eyes did.

Yazoo's gaze followed Rufus' towards the wall console, and his heart skipped a beat. He looked back up at his master, catching the excited expression, the tension in his hands. He looked almost nervous--he would never have had this opportunity to express this part of himself before. Yazoo lifted one hand to place over Rufus', stilling the anxious limb.

"I will be fine Master. But you must order me to do something...where would you like me?" He offered, feeling the President's wariness more than anything. He would be fine, he had been modified to be able to take anything like this...this was why he had been purchased. And the way Rufus looked right now, almost seemed as hesitant as he. It was his job to make him feel comfortable with this.

"Get over to the bed. Kneel down," Rufus instructed, falling a bit back into his own self. Of course he had to order and remain in control here. That was the whole point of it! He watched as Yazoo elegantly rose again, and the metal rings gave a small clicking noise. Rufus himself got up, the bulge in his pants quite remarkable already, and idly strolled over to the tools.

Out of the corner of his eyes he observed how his half naked doll kneeled down, folding his long legs, observing him in return. If this wasn't the sexiest sight he'd ever seen... Shifting his eyes back on the tools, Rufus took a pair of handcuffs and went over to Yazoo again.

"Put your hands on the bedpost."

Yazoo placed his hands on the wooden post, watching his master as he felt the cold metal click into place over his skin. Rufus' hands were hot on his skin, and he could tell from the flush of his cheeks how much he was looking forward to this... Yazoo leaned back, pressing his temple against Rufus' thigh, feeling his erection through his fitted trousers.

"You're excited master, for this, aren't you? You want to see how you can make me writhe, scream...beg." He caught Rufus' eye and held the gaze. "Do you want me to try to hold back my screams Master, do you wish me to whimper and be silent? Or, do you want to know exactly what every touch feels like by the way it sounds?"

Moving his pelvis forward a bit and pressing it against Yazoo's face, Rufus looked down into the bound doll's features. He slowly got out of his shirt.

"I want to hear it all. You will not hold back."

His hairless, well-toned upper body was naked now, glistening with fine sweat. Then he suddenly crouched down, taking Yazoo's chin in hand with a rather fierce grip and tilted his head, their faces so close that they almost touched as he asked lowly "Have you ever been cut before? Have you seen your own blood running down your limb body? Have you ever trembled from pain?"

If he had, he couldn't remember. His training had been thorough, but Dr. Hojo had suppressed many of the early programming procedures in his memories. Yazoo swallowed.

"N-no master, I haven't..." Yazoo's eyes closed for a moment for the closeness, even with these words foretelling of pain, was wonderful, exciting.

For a moment, Rufus was quiet, his eyes just flicking over Yazoo's smooth, beautiful face.

"Well... you will tonight." It sounded like a promise, almost soft, and then the man let go and got up to walk back to the tools. Just as always Tseng had done a fabulous job acquiring all the items Rufus had requested. When his fingers glided over the sharp blade of a knife and cut his skin, he had to suppress a moan. He was so stiff now, it really started to ache, so he just took a smaller knife and went back to the bed. He stood in front of Yazoo and pushed his covered groin into the doll's face. "Open it. And don't use your hands."

Yazoo kept eye contact with Rufus as he did so, grasping the zipper pull in between his teeth. The button proved slightly more difficult, but it was easy work for Yazoo who pressed it through the hole with his skillful tongue. Rufus' erection sprang the fabric open, and Yazoo pressed his cheek up against the hot flesh, but didn't yet provide enough friction.

"Just like that master?" Yazoo asked, slightly cheeky.

"Just like that," Rufus affirmed with the ghost of a smile, the fingers around the knife tightening. Yazoo may be sassy for now, but he'd be screaming and begging soon enough. At the mental image, Rufus had to close his eyes briefly and precum leaked from the tip of his cock. "Now, suck me."

Yazoo leaned in and licked the salty fluid from the tip of Rufus' cock, causing him to twitch forward involuntarily. Before the order would be repeated again however, Yazoo parted his lips to take Rufus' cock into his mouth. His gaze sparked defiantly one more time before his eyes slid closed and he focused on his task. The angle was awkward, as his arms were bound to the post beside Rufus, but Yazoo had shown him before that his hands were not needed to do this well. Yazoo's head bobbed in Rufus' lap as he started a slow rhythm, Rufus' shaft sliding easily between his lips and bumping against the back of his mouth. Yazoo moaned when he felt Rufus' hips lift upwards a little--it made him feel good that his master enjoyed it.

Rufus hissed as he was engulfed, and let Yazoo suck him for a bit, before he lifted the hand with the knife in it and brought it to Yazoo's face. The cool metal slid of soft skin and flesh, without cutting yet, till the tip of the blade stopped right underneath Yazoo's closed left eye.

"Look at me," he ordered, watching as Yazoo's lids slid back, and black lashes lifted. "I could gouge out your eye..." Rufus informed his pet, his hand trembling from excitement, and he shoved inside that warm, suckling mouth once more. "I wonder if you'd like that?" he then asked, tilting his head in question.

Yazoo had frozen at the halt of the blade, the tendon of his neck standing out as he tried not to move against the cold steel. Rufus had thrust into his mouth again, preventing him from answering the question anyway, but also moving him ever so slightly against the blade as well. Cold panic swept over Yazoo at the press of the knife above his cheek, and he screwed his eyes shut. He whimpered around Rufus' erection as the president thrust inward again. He couldn't find any part of him that wished to lose his eye...not even for his master.

Rufus frowned, as his order was refused and Yazoo squeezed his eyes shut again. Was this supposed to be part of their game?

"Open your eyes," he instructed again, impatiently, and slid his cock back a bit. He added a bit more pressure to the knife, and a very small droplet of blood formed on marble skin to quickly fall down, looking like a bloody tear.

Yazoo brought his eyes open again, his gaze connecting with Rufus' once more. The expression in his gaze made Rufus realise something. This doll, unlike the others, was able to feel pain. A small inward gasp as the knife moved again, but did not cut... The lift of the pressure let Yazoo relax a little, the tension leaving his neck, but did not get rid of that look in his eyes--that look of hesitant expecting, of hurt, of fear...

It was exactly what Rufus had wished and hoped for in his wildest dreams. It was exactly, what he had wanted, this power, this fear, this ecstasy- just that somehow it wasn't as great as he had anticipated at all. Something was wrong. Instead of firing him up and bring him to a whole new level of orgasmic pleasures, Rufus felt his erection waver. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, for just one moment he pressed the knife further against Yazoo's cheek as if he expected to will his hard on back that way, but all it did was make the panicked look flare up again.

"This isn't working!", he growled, removing the blade and his penis."Set your programs to something lighter," he ordered, running a hand through his hair and pacing in front of the cuffed, kneeling doll.

"Do something less... human looking"

"Master, I don't underst--" Yazoo started to protest, but Rufus turned on him again.

"You're supposed to be programmable, aren't you? So do something more like a machine!" Yazoo drew back slightly. What had happened? Rufus had changed so suddenly.

"But I have been programmed to be able to mimic human behaviours, and through that am acting like--" He broke off, not wanting to argue with his master, but not knowing how to do what was asked of him. Rufus wanted him to be more like machine? But he...was one, wasn't he? Wasn't that what Reno had said too? Even after all his arguments? Yazoo tried to think of what his master could want, and his mind drew back to the empty automatons of the Fondoll museum. Their original programs had been replaced with simple ones, blankly having them retrace the same motions over and over. Maybe...that's what he wanted? Yazoo let his gaze drop from Rufus' again, and slowly, all the emotion drained from his face, until he was blank and unmoving.

Rufus drew out a shaking breath.

"That's better," he assured himself, and threw the knife aside that it cluttered onto the ground. Had Yazoo just flinched? Surely not. He was just a doll. _It_ was just a doll. A very realistic looking one, but just a piece of junk nonetheless. With his lips pressed into a thin line, sweaty hair hanging into his face, Rufus went back to his tools and lifted up a cat o' nine with little spikes attached to the ends. This was his great night. He was supposed to feel good. He wouldn't let a damn program ruin that!

With the tool firmly in hand, he walked back, stroking himself back into hardness with his own hand. Maybe he was just too stressed. Put himself under too much pressure. Relaxing his stiff muscles, Rufus took his stance in front of Yazoo and lifted the whip (he didn't want to do it) and with an ugly splashing sound the nine tails fell down on his too human doll.

Yazoo held back a cry at the blow, and tried to keep himself from curling away from the pain of it. Rufus wanted him to be less human, how was he not supposed to react to that then? His flesh stung, angry welts raising up along his back, some trailed thinly with blood from the pointed ends of the whip. Maybe he should have suggested that his master simply deactivate him so that he wouldn't be able to react to this. But inwardly, Yazoo had to wonder if that would have worked either. He couldn't contain the audible sob at the second blow across his shoulders.

It wasn't working at all.

Rufus had stopped stroking himself and he was completely soft again. The angry red stripes on Yazoo's back were glaring at him, and his blood looked obnoxious. The trembling and sobbing was inflicting an overwhelming feeling of guilt in him, that none of his previous dolls had ever had. They had been just dolls, but this... This wasn't right. And it didn't turn him on in the slightest. The cat o' nine fell to the floor as well, and Rufus crouched down before Yazoo again, taking his face into both hands and looking him in the eye. Oh, he was frightened, but it was no calculated fear Rufus wanted to destroy. It was not a doll he wanted to see suffer.

"It's all right," he stated, his own body shaking lightly. "We're done now."

Yazoo's shoulders felt stiff and moved slowly from the angry welts.

"You don't want this anymore Master?" He asked quietly. He lifted a hand to lay on Rufus' arm. His master was shaking! Yazoo looked up, surprised. But--he had said he wanted that so much...Yazoo was very confused, but seized the opportunity to curl up against Rufus, finding comfort in the warmth of his chest. "T-thank you Master." He stammered, unsure really why he felt the need to thank him. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Rufus fell forward on his knees, one hand moving up to hold Yazoo's head against his chest. His heart was thundering, and he felt empty, exhausted.

What a giant, epic fail.

His mind was still busy with analyzing and finding the reason why it hadn't worked, why everything had gone wrong and why he couldn't perform. As he blankly stared down his hand moved from Yazoo's scalp over his neck and shoulders to one of the wounds. Dipping his finger in blood he held it up towards his face, but it didn't have any answers either.

"I'm tired," he just said, and then leaned over to open the cuffs. "Just do whatever you want tonight." And with that he pushed Yazoo aside, not ungently however, and crawled into bed.

Yazoo watched Rufus settle beneath the covers of the bed, feeling a strange sense of guilt. He hadn't done what he was supposed to do--his master hadn't enjoyed it at all. In fact, he was now decidedly less relaxed than before. He felt that he should try to comfort him still...apologize for not being able to help him, fix it somehow, like he'd been programmed to. He unclipped the leather straps that lay across his chest and shoulders, flinching slightly at the contact they had with the sore spots and dropped them to the floor. Clad in only the collar and the small shorts now, Yazoo crawled onto the corner of the bed.

"Master...may I stay here tonight? With you?" He asked, Rufus having turned away towards the wall.

Rufus remained silent for a moment, before he rolled over and signaled Yazoo his consent with a simple look.

Yazoo slipped his legs underneath the covers, careful not to put his cold feet on Rufus' legs as he slid them down. He rolled onto his side so that his back wouldn't hurt, but also so that Rufus didn't have to see the stripes along his back.

"Master..." He started quietly, "You don't regret purchasing me, do you?"

At that Rufus sighed. His resigned gaze wandered over Yazoo again and his hand reached out to cup his cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing over the doll's soft lips.

"I am not sure. I wanted a special doll... but you might be too special."

Yazoo's brows drew together at that. That was confusing. What did Rufus mean by that?  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to--"

"Don't be. What are you anyway?" Was he seriously talking to a doll like this, seeking answers from it? Rufus felt a headache coming, but for now he was just content with hearing a voice that was not mechanical and lying next to a body that was warm.

Yazoo didn't know how to answer that, and let the question hang for a moment while Rufus stroked his cheek softly. It was so strange, this drastic swing that his master displayed. He was calm, contemplative, and even sweet now. Yazoo found himself trying to read Rufus' expression, but it was carefully guarded, even now.

"I don't know master." He answered, and that was the truest he could reply. "But even without knowing what I am, can I still be allowed to make you happy?"

"I suppose so... if you can." His question had been answered most strangely. Wasn't Yazoo supposed to behave like a doll? And a doll would have recited its code, wouldn't it? Because that was what they were: a number, a code. One of many with no will and no individuality... But how was Yazoo supposed to make Rufus happy if even he himself didn't know anymore what would please and delight him? This night had just proven that obviously, his preferences either had changed, or he had never understood them at all.

"How are you going to make me happy?" the blond queried, narrowing his eyes and searching Yazoo's emerald orbs for something that would give him reassurance that everything was normal and that he wasn't going... nuts.

Yazoo took a moment to shift closer to Rufus, and he stroked one hand along his master's naked chest.

"I can give you something that not many in your life can, Master." He said after thinking about it, "You don't have to try to prove anything to me, don't have to dress up or show off, or wonder what I'm really thinking about you. You don't have to try to prove that you're bigger than me, or better. You can find out how to be happy with yourself...if you can be happy around me."

Yazoo smiled and leaned in to press his soft lips to Rufus'. It was nothing special, just a simple peck, a brief connection, yet it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever received.

Rufus just blinked in surprise for a moment, but then his lids slowly dropped, and he let himself be kissed in a non-sexual way for maybe the first time in his life. He couldn't remember if his mother had ever done so since she had died when he'd been very young. His father surely hadn't. It felt... nice.

Yazoo's explanation sounded interesting too, but also frightening. He didn´t like being with people because they made him who he was, they defined and reflected him. What if he didn´t like the person he found he was with Yazoo? Withdrawing he said;

"We'll see..."

Yazoo felt Rufus relax after a moment--it really would seem that he wasn't used to getting close to anyone like this. Yazoo curled up against Rufus' chest, not having been told to leave. He could feel his master's heart beat as he lay his head down, felt it quicken for a moment, then slow back to its regular pace. Yazoo smiled.

"May I sleep with you tonight Master?" He asked after a moment of the comfortable quiet.

"Well..." Since Yazoo had already snuggled his warm little body close under the blankets, Rufus didn't see that he had much of a choice anyway. And strangely enough he didn't mind the company.

"...I guess so," he said and drew his arm around the slender form. He blinked into the darkness, listening to their even breathing. His hand idly felt up Yazoo's back, the crusted little wounds that were already healed underneath the blood. This really was the strangest doll he had ever met.

"Mm, thank you Master." Yazoo shifted slightly against the soft touch on his back. "Would you like to...deactivate me Master?" He asked quietly, his fingers missing the long red cue they would have curled around...he lay them flat against Rufus' chest instead.

Rufus looked down at the slender digits on his chest and took a moment before he gave the command. He watched the doll relax and become lifeless in his arms, reassuring him that Yazoo was indeed nothing but a doll. He lay awake for another hour or so, replaying the latest events in his mind all over again before he finally drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.

Reno meanwhile restlessly rolled over in his sleep, his eyes moving behind the lids. He was there again, at the exhibition hall and there was an endless row of dolls, flanking both his sides, forming an alley that didn't seem to stop on either side. Reno turned around, desperate. How was he supposed to find Yazoo between all these dolls that looked exactly the same? Exactly like Yazoo that was. And still he knew, they weren't him...

Reno passed by so many, eyes meeting empty gazes as the dolls moved in unison along the row. It almost seemed as if they would blur together as he started moving faster and faster down the line, but then something grabbed him and pulled him through the line and down towards the floor. His dream self didn't even cry out, but was quickly shushed by another Yazoo doll, this one had its eyes shut behind a piece of black cloth over his eyes.

"Sshh..." It warned before giving a slight smile and a motion for Reno to follow him along the edge of the wall.

Opening his mouth to ask what was going on, Reno closed it again and grabbed for the blindfolded Yazoo's hand so as not to lose him. The fingers in his hands were warm and pulsed with life.

"Where are we going?" he finally dared to hiss, just above a whisper, but still, all of a sudden the rows of dolls had turned in a blink of an eye, now staring all straight at him and his companion. "Oh shit" Reno gulped, feeling a cold shiver creep down his spine as he was met with thousands, millions of dead stares.

The blindfolded Yazoo pulled on his arm as he stood and broke into a run with him. The wall seemed to be folding in front of them, creating a different corridor, leading away from the other dolls who continued to loom after them. But they just weren't as fast... Yazoo still held his hand as they ran, and was able to turn his head over his shoulder.

"Don't stop running. No matter what--you have to help me get out of here." He was talking without talking again--it seemed to be a reoccurring part of Reno's dreams of Yazoo. Even with the blindfold, Reno could see the fear in Yazoo's expression.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," Reno assured tightly, even though he had no idea where he got that confidence from. His hand tightened around the slender hand as he kept running, but then something strange happened; the warm digits grew cold and hard and clenched painfully around his frail bones. Gasping and narrowing his eyes, Reno reached forward, grasping the blindfold to remove it. Very slowly the Yazoo turned his head to a full half circle and stared at him out of dull, dead eyes, his mechanic voice ringing out

"Deactivate me, deactivate me, deactive me..."

Reno jumped and let go of Yazoo's arm.

Too late rung through his head and he started to panic. The robots behind were starting to catch up, and now Yazoo had turned into one of them too!

Reno lifted his hand to look at the blindfold he'd removed, only to find he was clenching an EMR. What used to be soft pale fingers were now cold hard steel and reaching for him, trying to grab onto his lapels. The EMR sparked, and the fingers retreated to cover those mechanical eyes with a screech of gears. Reno turned to see the thousands of robots catch up to him--there was one door ahead of him, and he flung himself through it.

Last minute, Reno managed to throw the door closed behind him, and heavily lean against it, panting. His heart was hammering in his chest and fine, cold sweat was running down his temple. His fingers were still cramped around the EMR. It was silent and dark in here, with no creepy robots and no empty eyes staring at him...

Reno relaxed a bit and slid down to sit for a moment, leaning his forehead against one knee, when his sensitive ears caught a sound. He looked up again, gripping his weapon tighter, and there was that noise once more. It sounded like a... sob? The redhead stood and slowly walked through the darkness, following the sobbing until he saw a small figure hunched on the floor, facing away from him. Long silver hair... Reno ran towards it, reaching out for one slender shoulder, wanting to know why Yazoo was crying, because the sound made him feel miserable, but then Yazoo turned his head and looked at him out of one sad, single eye, because the other was smashed in, the porcelain of his doll face crumbling.

"Why did you kill me?"

Reno paused, letting the EMR in his hand drop to the floor.

"K-kill?"

Yazoo brought a hand up to feel along the broken edge of his features, his fingers flinching along the sharp edge.

"I don't know what I am Reno." His lips moved out of sync with the words. "I don't know who I was. Before..." A small spark from the wound of his lost eye. As if a short circuit was occuring. Yazoo turned to hide it. "They're going to do it again, and I won't ever know what I am. You've killed me."

A sinking feeling grew in Reno's stomach, threatening to pull him down. He felt so heavy and helpless watching that frail, despaired figure on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." he tried, but it didn't help, because deep in his heart he knew it was all his fault and that things couldn't be made undone, no matter how hard he tried. "What can I do?"

Yazoo's one good eye looked softly up at him--as if he'd already forgiven him, as if everything could be okay.

"You're going to have to start again when I'm back I guess. But you'll have to wait until all their tests are done, until all the procedures are done. Please, just make sure you're waiting for me again--otherwise I'll be broken forever." Reno didn't know what Yazoo was talking about at all, but he nodded anyway. Yazoo's shoulders relaxed, and he dropped his hand from his face, and Reno could see the short-circuit from his eye again, like an electric blue tear. "That makes it a little less terrifying, don't you think? To know someone's waiting..."

"Yes, yes it does..." Reno confirmed, crouching down as well, reaching out for the little face to stroke softly over it with his thumb. "I will be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. And you will be waiting for me too, won't you?"

Yazoo tilted his cheek into Reno's hand, his skin felt warm, human underneath Reno's palm.

"Of course I will." He said with a small smile. "Because I lo--" White. Light.

Reno blinked. He was awake again. Aaah...morning was a horrible invention.

Reno forced his bleary eyes open, his hands absently searching for a warm body that would lay curled up beside him. However all he could grasp was empty sheets, and the realisation of what that meant made him bolt upright. Yazoo was still with Rufus! And he hadn't been returned last night! Did this mean...?

The broken face of his dream Yazoo flashed before his eyes and Reno pressed his lips into a thin line. If Rufus had done anything to Yazoo-...then what? It wasn´t like Reno could do anything about it. He was just an employee, he had to bear with anything Rufus was throwing at him. Still he quickly got up and dressed, searching his phone to give Tseng a call and see if he could find out anything about Yazoo's condition.

tbc  


* * *

kiki-slasha replying

_BMIK replying_

aeriths-rain: ^_^ thanks for reading (and reviewing) as always dear!! Yes, Tseng is lovely when completely devoted, isn't he?! :333 Rufus is such a big baby, though he's a bit scary in this chapter. I love how BMIK writes him--gosh. Thank you again darling! _Haha, the thought of Tseng having a crush is rather sweet^^ And yes, Rufus is like a big child sometimes, very lost, but I guess when it comes down to it he can be very reasonable too..._

Soyna: Yazoo is an expert, isn't he? Mmm. Yes, Rufus is a perv, and Tseng is always looking out for his best interests. He should just listen to him more... lol Hopefully this chapter didn't push too much...more to come!! _Ah yes, Yazoo is a tease indeed, I luff it XD And Tseng really doesn´t have it easy, poor thing XD I´m glad you like, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too^^_

Vietta: Oh dear! Though now I'm thinking about Reno in a nurse outfit...always a pleasant thought. ^_^ _Aw yes, but hopefully it wasn´t too bad? *wants Reno in a nurse outfit too*_

paint-tin: thank you so much for the review!! I agree, he needs to be with Reno, and yes, he is a babe--he'll be okay, don't worry :) _I think Rufus inwardly agrees, that´s why he couldn´t really hurt Yazoo :( And yay for the Renzoo^^_

trigger happy chaingunner: lol! Rufus should learn some manners, I agree. Tseng would be able to kick his ass, for sure, but I think he'd rather do something else... _Haha, yeah, you better not mess with tseng!Though he might be too loyal to the brat to kick his ass XD_

Rina: aww, darling, I hope you were able to get through the chapter! We were a bit worried to write it as well, we didn't want to scare anybody off with what Rufus was into, but we also wanted to show the change that he was going through...I hope you don't hate him too much!  
I don't think Tseng really minds all that much, having Rufus be completely dependent on him...though, yes, I agree, Rufus is a big baby. He definitely needs a wake up call.  
I hope we didn't make you cry too much, we love you!! _No biting nails!!! It wasn´t so bad after all, was it? *chews lip* Tseng has been with Rufus for a long time, he knows him inside out, and I suspect that he really would leave Rufus alone unless he´s afraid for his well-being.. that´s how devoted Tseng is^^ Oh, I thought smarties are known worldwide, thanks to the globailsation XD If it wasn´t none of our readers mentioned it though XD_

Anne Voda Hijime: Tseng...yes, you may be picking up something there darling XD I also, like you, absolutely adore that pairing 3 3 We'll have to see Reno's reaction to how Rufus treated Yazoo during the night...and what exactly he'll do. He's not in a particularly good position to do much... _Oh, hm.... Tseng surely has feelings for Rufus, he is very loyal and devoted, but maybe it might be more? We´ll see soon enough ;) Ah, and in the end Rufus wasn´t able to do much, it seems Yazoo might have an unexpected effect on him?_

natzilla: Yes, we are cliffhanger ninjas XD Yes, Rufus is sick, but we're trying to fix him, we promise... lol Ahaaa, you may have found something there (yes, I have a huuuuuge things for rufus and tseng, so, there's definitely something going on XD) I hope you enjoyed this chapter (as much as you can with Rufus being a prick lol) _Harhar, we made that cliffy just for you :P Heh, and someone has to provide for drama, don´t they? Otherwise it´d be pretty boring ;) As to Rufus and Tseng...not telling anything yet, you´ll have to patiently wait and see XD_

kittencharmer: That's what we're hoping at any rate! Reno's been trying to get him to realize that he might be human...he's got a bit to go still though. I can't wait till he goes all apeshit too, really. _Oh, that´d be interesting indeed! Reno´s working hard for Yazoo to become human, but now that he is aware of the possible consequences... Yazoo is genetically enhanced, so he might be a force to be reckoned with XD_

Tristitia: I hope this chapter wasn't too graphic, but I think Rufus has changed his mind about what gets him excited... _Maybe Rufus wonders about that too XD Obviously whatever got him excited doesn´t do it for him anymore XD I hope you liked the new chapter still!_

hayakatsu: Ah, lovely to meet you!! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story this far! I'm also a huuuuge Reno fan, and I agree, there's not enough of him on FFnet! We both love this pairing, so...of course we're going to write it!  
Haha, thank you so much! I realize there's still a few minor errors (beyond using the british/canadian spelling for some things) that we miss every once and a while--I know, I am a slight grammar/spelling diehard as well. I'm glad it didn't deter you, and we'll be editing (still! lol) through the next few chapters soon ^_^  
Rufus being 40 degrees more evil made me laugh a bit, but he does have a heart, don't be sad. It's just buried underneath that bratty exterior. No one's been able to get close to him before...I hope you get to see some of the "softer side to Rufus" soon. Thank you, so so so much darling, for the lovely review! I hope you like this chapter, and the chapters to come! _Yay, a new reader! *weclome hug* Whoa, 6 hours! *is impressed* I recently re-read it, so I wouldn´t forget about crucial parts and special details, and it took me two days XD Yesh, we need more rem-luff, I so second that! Ah, the misplaced words must be my fault, I am not a native speaker so sometimes my vocabulary is a bit strange, I´m afraid :( Kiki does an awesome job with the editing but maybe sometimes we can´t catch it all *sigh* I have spell- check now though, ao hopefully it´ll be a bit better^^ I hope the chapter was bearable? We couldn´t hurt poor Yazoo too much either *whinces* I think Rufus isn´t really evil here either, he´s simply jaded and bored. But Yazoo managed to get under his skin and reveal a softer, more caring side of him^^ I´m glad you enjoyed it so far and hopefully you will continue to do so^^_

IA1979: Yay! You're home! I hope this chapter was exciting too! Rufus does have some feelings for Yazoo, he just has absolutely no idea how to deal with them...We're hoping that Yazoo can help melt that cold exterior (really, really thick exterior) so that Rufus can be a little less prick-y. Lol. Thanks for the review darling! _Woot, you´re back! Say, do you have a Livejournal, where you could tell us about your trip? Maybe share some pictures? I bet it must be super interesting, it must be such an interesting cultur and so different from our way of living! And I think you are right, Rufus starts to develop feelings fro Yazoo. It confuses him, but it might be a good thing^^ Tseng is the employee of the century, if you ask me XDD _

**To all: Thank you for your patience and reviews! Kikislasha has been a bit occupied with falling in love, and has been completely selfish these past few weeks--but she prooooooomises that she'll be writing more! Lol 3**

**We´d love to read your comments, as always , so please review ^__^**

**(And btw, there´s an extra side story in the making, dealing with Sephiroth and how he went insane!)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey folks! It has been a while, sorry about that :( We were both really, really busy, but we´re happy to announce that this fic is by no means dead^^ There will be a few changes however, to assure that the next update (if anyone still wants it) won´t take so long.**

**First, here´s anote from kiki-slasha:**

**So, about the more-than-one-month delay. It was pretty much my fault-if you'd been following a couple chapters before then you know that I have fallen in love, and well, I've since gotten engaged as well! This is all very exciting news of course, and it's taken my life (and my writing) a little time to settle down. Thanks to everyone for their continued support of this story, BMIK and I are really enjoying writing and planning where it's going to go-and YES, it WILL continue! We've made plans to be much more structured in our writing-together sessions, so the updates shouldn't take three months to happen...**

**Thanks everyone! You're all wonderful! xoxox**

**Second, we sadly can´t reply to any review individually anymore. This doesn´t mean that we don´t love to read them, since they are a great motivation for us to keep going! It´s just that replying to them takes at least an hour , we hope you understand. There´ll be one big review reply at the end of the chapter though, dealing will all the questions and such^^**

**Also we´d like to give a huuuuuge thank you to psycho_steph, who´s our new beta and who´ll help us posting faster! Thank you Steph!  
**

**Since it has been a while here´s what happened last chapter:**

Rufus ordered Yazoo to his room, after they left a party. Intending to play out one of his violent fantasies, Rufus attempted to torture Yazoo, but half way through it he stopped, not getting a rise out of it and realizing that it didn´t give him any satisfaction. Confused and resigned, Rufus gives up, but allows Yazoo to lay down beside him and keep him company. Then he turns Yazoo off. Meanwhile Reno has a disturbing dream about Yazoo, wherein Yazoo gets broken and claims that Reno killed him, but asks Reno to wait for him. Reno wakes up and prepares for his duties:

"Reno forced his bleary eyes open, his hands absently searching for a warm body that would lay curled up beside him. However all he could grasp was empty sheets, and the realisation of what that meant made him bolt upright. Yazoo was still with Rufus! And he hadn't been returned last night! Did this mean...?

The broken face of his dream Yazoo flashed before his eyes and Reno pressed his lips into a thin line. If Rufus had done anything to Yazoo-...then what? It wasn´t like Reno could do anything about it. He was just an employee, he had to bear with anything Rufus was throwing at him. Still he quickly got up and dressed, searching his phone to give Tseng a call and see if he could find out anything about Yazoo's condition."

**And now, finally, enjoy^^

* * *

**

**Deus Ex Machina**

*chapter 15*

Rufus Shinra woke early in the morning, due to the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant warmth of another body snuggling close to his. Opening his eyes in confusion, he took in the happily sleeping form of his sex-doll pressing against him and lying, utterly unfazed, on his arm. Rufus frowned at that, and tried to carefully move away. There was no way he would let Tseng see this ... strange scene. He had an image to maintain! But Yazoo was quite heavy and refused to move even an inch. On the contrary, the doll sported a very displeased expression in its sleep at the disturbance and softly snorted in Rufus´ face. The blond was a bit perplexed for another moment -none of his other dolls, who had survived the night with him, had ever done this- but then he said with a sleep-heavy voice "Yazoo, activate."

The fact that the command didn't immediately work took a moment to sink in. In fact, Yazoo hadn't even shifted at the order, and Rufus was sure he couldn't count the slight tightening of Yazoo's fingertips along his chest as him waking up.

"Yazoo, activate."

The command came again, less sleepy. Yazoo still didn't move, appearing still to be contentedly asleep. This was _not_ supposed to happen!

For a moment the world´s mightiest and richest man was very tempted to call for his right hand man that he help him with this kind of overwhelming situation. Then he reminded himself that he wasn´t three years old anymore. He could take care of this himself...

Twisting his arms a few more times, to get it out from underneath Yazoo´s body, the blond wriggled and pushed with his free hand, even going so far as to tug the doll´s hair to make it activate, wake up or whatever it was this model was doing. It didn´t seem to impress Yazoo much however, because there was not even a light change in his calm, deep breathing.

"Oh, come on!" Rufus breathed through gritted teeth, kicking with his feet, but not too violently, and finally Yazoo rolled over.

It was very disheartening that Yazoo actually snuggled up against his pillow once he rolled over, making Rufus feel like he worked far too hard for that. Breathing slightly heavier, the President took a moment. In all appearances, nothing seemed to be wrong with Yazoo. His creamy skin still rose and fell with his breathing, he appeared peaceful and uncaring. Even the marks on his back had healed overnight, leaving his shoulders mercifully bare of the evidence of Rufus' previous failure.

So why wasn't he waking up?

Reno hadn't changed any of Yazoo´s programming, had he? But he surely would have notified Rufus if he had. Unless he had forgotten about it, of course. As unorganized and confusing as Reno appeared, Rufus wouldn't rule this possibility out entirely.

Activating his ear implant, the president dialed Tseng´s number, waiting for his underling to pick up while he still observed the sleeping doll from the corners of his eyes.

"Good morning Sir."

Tseng answered professionally. Rufus didn't think he'd ever heard Tseng sound anything less than professional in the morning, and had to wonder how early he awoke.

"I've already cleared your schedule for today Sir, is there something else you require?"

"I think my doll is broken," Rufus blurted out quite bluntly, blinking. It sounded a bit indignant and miserable. For one because Rufus found it quite rude and inexcusable that Yazoo just thought he could malfunction whenever he wanted. On the other hand, Rufus didn't want him to be broken, because he had grown... fond of him.

Maybe.

He didn´t feel like analyzing it right now, and just irritably pushed some blond strands of hair out of his face, carefully poking the doll in the rips to see if he would get any reaction at all.

Rufus heard Tseng pause. Damn him. He probably thought that he'd broken his doll based on the things he'd asked to be delivered to his room the night before. He gritted his teeth. He didn't care what Tseng thought!

"When do you require him to be fixed by Sir, so I may call the company and arrange for him to be taken back and serviced."

"Immediately," Rufus snapped back, adding, just to make his point "He won´t activate. I think he is... sleeping."

Just at that moment, Yazoo contently sighed, pulling the blanket from Rufus to wrap it around his slender body.

"...And come here fast."

"Yes Sir. Right away Sir."

Tseng waited for the President to disconnect first, but was already on his way out of his suite, calling up Fondoll's number from the database. A cheery automated voice thanked him for his call and asked to which extension he could be directed.

"Dr. Ignatius Hojo, From Chief of Security for Rufus Shinra."

The automated system took only a moment. "Of course Mister Tseng. Your call is being redirected immediately."

Tseng was grateful that he rarely had to be put on hold with this job. The only phone calls he ever had to wait for were those from the President himself. He supposed that the urgency of the call had been communicated to Hojo somehow, for the scientist answered the call somewhat breathlessly after only the first ring.

"Good morning Dr. Hojo." "It seems that President Shinra is experiencing a problem with the model that he purchased from you." Straight to the point. Tseng didn't really want to speak with this man any more than he had to.

"What kind of problem?" Hojo asked, keeping his voice easy and slightly curious, even though he hesitated getting out of his pajamas. He didn't feel as calm and composed as he just sounded; in fact a cold shiver ran down his spine as pictures of his mad first model replayed in his head. Maybe giving Yazoo to a client that soon hadn't been such a bright idea after all. Maybe he should have done more tests.

"I have been informed that he is not responding to the activation command. It has only just happened this morning."

The doors to the elevator cabin opened for him as he neared, and he pressed his thumb against the panel by the door to confirm his clearance for Rufus' floor.

"Reading over his warranty, I believe your corporation has agreed to cover such problems should they arise at any time in the doll's lifetime. With such technology, I find it strange the warranty must be used within the first week of purchase." It was said as an observation only, but Tseng had the small satisfaction of hearing the scientist hesitate on the other end.

"Very well, we will get it and fix it, please lay your concerns to rest," Hojo´s voice buzzed through the speaker, sounding overly friendly and oh so ready to please.

Inwardly he snarled however. The dumb ass president probably had left his masterpiece to almost hemorrhage. No wonder it wasn't reacting anymore. Well, he had enough organic samples to fix almost every injury, as long as the doll wasn't dead yet.

"Good. It should be done immediately. The President does not like to be kept waiting."

There was no need to thank the man, especially when Tseng could hear the false charm in Hojo's voice like thick sap. He disconnected, and was almost immediately alerted to another incoming call. Reno this time. The elevator stopped at Rufus' floor and Tseng stepped out into the well lit hallway.

"Yes Reno?" Tseng asked, hoping this would stay short. He hadn't been lying when he said Rufus didn't like to be kept waiting. Judging from the reminder he'd had to give the President the night before, Tseng doubted Rufus was going to be exceedingly friendly this morning.

"Yeah, hi, good morning..." the redhead hurriedly breathed, as he marched through the corridors. "I um... I was just wondering, you know, about my duties and all, because Yazoo hasn't come back and no one called me to tell me what to do... Shall I fetch him from the prez?"

He hoped his voice didn't sound too concerned, but in case it did he quickly added a casual, almost disgusted "Not that I´m eager to, you know, I hate that thing, yo. Just give me something else to do or so."

Tseng sighed.

"You shouldn't get concerned unless you get a phone call telling you you have to be concerned. The doll was with President Shinra last night, as he should be, no?"

Reno wouldn't bet on it, but he thought that Tseng sounded a little aggravated by that.

"There has apparently been some malfunction this morning however, and you will be relieved of your duties as caretaker until Yazoo comes back from being repaired."

"Oh..." the redhead just said, stopping dead in his tracks. Malfunction...this didn´t sound good. Hopefully Yazoo wasn't hurt. The sad, broken face of his dream Yazoo came to mind again, and despite himself, Reno offered "You know, maybe I should go with him, since I spend the most time with him and maybe there are questions I can answer. The doll can be repaired faster and the prez doesn't have to wait so long, yo."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Reno." Tseng said, though he didn't sound impressed. But then again, Tseng never sounded impressed. "The technicians will be arriving soon, if they value their livelihoods, I'm sure. I would advise you to make your way up to President Shinra's suite quickly as well Reno."

The line disconnected as Tseng had reached Rufus' door.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Rufus barked without even turning around, as he zipped up his pants. Yazoo was still drooling on his expensive satin sheets.

"See?"

He pointed out with his outstretched hand, ignoring the fact that the "toys" he had intended to use last night were still laying around, scattered on the expensive carpet.

"I told him to activate five times now, and you know how much I hate to repeat myself," he sighed, frustrated. "And I didn´t even do anything last night!"

In his agitation, he threw his hands up, not sure how to deal with the situation, because usually things didn't dare to not work out according to his will.

Tseng crossed to the bed where the doll lay sleeping, the sheets had ridden up his thigh to his side and exposed the tiny black PVC shorts that was the remainder of his outfit from the night before. He was just sleeping, and if anyone were to take a look at the situation, they would wonder what exactly was wrong. But Yazoo wasn't supposed to sleep. Tseng frowned and turned back to Rufus.

"Was there anything strange that happened last night that would potentially cause a malfunction of his programming Sir?"

"...Well..." A delicate, blond brow was lifted, as Rufus contemplated the question and his answer. Then he decided that this was very personal and none of Tseng´s goddamn business, and just dismissed it with a "Of course not. I went to bed early and did not use the doll. I was tired."

For some reason he felt the need to challengingly lift his chin at that, "And this morning when I woke up, he wasn't working anymore. I want this to be taken care of ASAP."

Tseng let go of the small breath he'd held. Silly to think that perhaps Rufus might trust him to open up to whatever had happened the night before. As clearly something had.

"Of course sir. I've called Fondoll, and they will be here as soon as they can to pick him up for repairs. I will also have Reno accompany them so he can report on the non program-specific activities the doll has been involved in."

"At least something." Rufus muttered distractedly, as he walked around his giant bed to the side where Yazoo was still sleeping. How peaceful and beautiful he looked. He must have had a nice dream, because the corners of his full mouth twitched upwards and the blond unconsciously mirrored the smile. Yazoo certainly must dream about him; he had said so last time, and Rufus wondered what exactly his doll was picturing them doing right now. He´d ask Yazoo later, when he got fixed.

"I will go with you too. My schedule is clear anyway."

Tseng had already arranged proxies for the meetings that Rufus was supposed to attend today after speaking with some of the delegates, he had decided not even to afford them with his own presence. They were all simply grabbing for status, so he had prepared some of his agents with statements and presentations should the occasion arise. It seemed that he was fortunate that he had. Rufus was trying to appear calm, but he could tell how distressed he was. He watched the small smile on Rufus' face and had to turn away from the sight of him and his doll.

"Of course Sir. Dr Hojo did not seem to be too concerned when I told him of the problem, I hope this means it will not take long to fix any problems."Ah, that knock on the door should be Reno."

Tseng opened the door to him, pleased with how quickly he'd come.

Reno was actually panting, as he leaned against the door frame with one hand, trying to catch his breath. He had sprinted up here, and his gaze immediately flinched over to where Yazoo was lying in the bed. Fortunately Rufus stood right beside him, so that the concerned look could easily be interpreted as being directed at the president.

"What´s happened, yo?" he asked again, still a bit breathless, as he came into the room. His blue eyes were looking Yazoo up and down, searching for blood and heavy injuries, but-

"What the fuck? He´s just sleeping!"

Rufus turned around at that exclamation, sneering. He might have made a clever, snappy remark, but he had other things to worry about and felt far above such petty digs, so he only asked coldly, "Did you change any of his programming? He is not reacting to my commands."

Before Reno could protest, he found himself being defended by his superior.

"I doubt Reno, even as the assigned caregiver, while not in use has the authorization to change such a substantial command Sir."

Tseng was watching Reno very closely-and Reno was getting that nervous feeling that he was sure went through the minds of all that Tseng stared down for Rufus Shinra. Reno was sure that he would be having a "talk" with Tseng pretty soon...Dammit.

Tseng turned back to the president. "There would be no point to change this command either Sir. It is rather vital."

Miffed that there wasn't an easy solution to the problem, Rufus grazed the redhead with cool eyes . Then he impatiently tapped with his fingers against the next best surface, his eyes shifting back to Yazoo every once in a while.

"Why is it taking so long?"

He accusingly stared at Tseng, who didn't answer the accusation. Rufus was not a patient man, and more than he hated waiting, he hated having someone point out that he was being ridiculous. Tseng was probably the only person in the world that would be able to do that anyway and still live another day. But Rufus was already angry, and there would be no point to it. Tseng's implant was tracking the security access codes of the outside of the hotel though, and he knew that a Fondoll carrier was on its way through security to the balcony of Rufus' room.

"I believe they are arriving as we speak Sir."

Rufus just made some growling noise, cursing something under his breath that didn't sound too appeased. He always got incredibly cranky when he was worried, that was no big news. What was a bit unsettling was that he was worried about something else but _himself_, or his business. No, he was agitated about a mere _doll_! And not so much that it didn't work and he couldn't use it, but that something was wrong with Yazoo itself!

His gaze flickered to the sleeping beauty again, and for a moment he had that very ludicrous picture of him entering a tower surrounded by roses to wake the sleeping beauty with a true love´s kiss... Snorting, Rufus shook his head, massaging his temples and walking to the door to bellow at the lazy technicians that had finally decided to grace them with their presence.

The door to the large white carrier vehicle slid soundlessly open and a tall brunette woman in a pristine white jacket stepped out, carrying a small metal briefcase in one hand. She recognized the President and bowed her head respectfully.

"Good morning President Shinra. I'm sorry for any delay. My name is Lucrecia Crescent, Dr. Hojo sent me."

She waited until she was admitted into the room. Rufus simply moved aside to allow enough room for her to come in from the balcony. Lucrecia continued talking as she walked towards Yazoo, still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I am one of the developers on the new organic project, and have been specializing in diagnostics for the seven years it took to establish your model. I've been told...it's not responding to the activation command?"

She knelt beside the bed, opening up her briefcase to reveal the small command keyboard, several sharp metal instruments and a variety of implants. She reached out to check Yazoo's eyes, lifting an eyelid to check his responsiveness. She retracted her hand, and Yazoo's eyelids closed again.

"Exactly."

Rufus leaned against the door post with his arms crossed, watching her blankly, even though he felt somewhat uncomfortable when she pulled out her sharp needles and tools. Under different circumstances he might have enjoyed watching her work... but not now. It seemed that he wasn't the only one being restless about it, because Reno ogled her instruments just as anxiously.

"That gonna hurt him?"

"Of course not," Lucrecia said as she sterilized a section of Yazoo's arm. "When in deactivated mode, this model will only have basic protocols to sustain its systems. Breathing, blood flow, and self repair. This is the safest mode for it to have gotten disabled in. The systems seem to be fine, which leads me to believe that there's only minor corrections to his programming to be made."

The needle sunk into Yazoo's upper arm, but he didn't flinch, just like she'd said.

"But also, because it would be an internal programming issue, I'm afraid I cannot do much here. I believe Dr Hojo told you we would be able to repair him back at our laboratories?" A small remote from her briefcase called a robot from within the carrier, laden with a box much like the one Yazoo had been delivered in.

"Fine. I will come with you, to supervise this reparation," Rufus declared in a way that told her that he wouldn't even consider 'No' for an answer. Also, he suspiciously eyed Reno out of the corner of his eye as they followed her into the Egg. He didn't find it appropriate that Reno had asked such a question. Sure, he was a wimp when it came to all this technical stuff, but usually he should have been gloating that the robot had failed. Not sound... concerned.

"As you wish President Shinra," Lucrecia acquiesced. She checked her watch. The serum she'd injected into the doll should have had enough time to work. She tapped a code into the small keyboard in her briefcase, and the doll's limbs jerked awkwardly from the blankets. The nanobots in the serum would be able to give her temporary motor control, and that would be at least enough to get Yazoo into the container for transport.

Reno flinched a bit as Yazoo´s body started twitching, but he bit his lip and didn't say anything. He just observed how, after a few more jerks, the movements became smoother until Yazoo eventually moved into the container. Sighing and inwardly shaking his head, the vice commander followed his boss into the vehicle waiting outside, hoping they wouldn't have to hurt he followed Rufus into the transport, Reno was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"A word of advice Reno." Tseng's voice was low. "Rufus is a very jealous individual. He doesn't know how to share anything. Possessions, emotions. Don't try his patience today."

With a cryptic look, Tseng followed President Shinra and the container holding Yazoo into the transport. Dr. Cresent looked a little impatient as Reno took a second to try to figure out just how much Tseng knew. He hurried in with them, features as blank as he could make them.

"We'll arrive momentarily Mister President, but can I get you anything? The service replicators would be able to make anything you'd like." Lucrecia offered once the low hum of the vehicle indicated they were traveling.

Rufus just dismissively waved his hand. He wasn't in the mood to drink and he needed his head to be clear.

"How long till you have repaired him?" he asked, impatience swinging in his voice still.

"I'm confident it will not take long President Shinra. If it is indeed a simple issue of recognizing its start up protocols. But I cannot tell the source of the malfunction until I run a full diagnostic test back at our laboratory. That in itself should only take ten or fifteen minutes Sir," Lucrecia explained, hands folded on her lap. She looked and sounded like a very organized person, and unless you knew who she worked for, could quite possibly come across as a caring human being. But there was a coldness in her eyes when she spoke about her work, Yazoo, that matched Hojo's. No wonder they were able to work together.

Reno shifted uncomfortably behind his boss, wanting to ask what kind of test they wanted to perform exactly, but he knew better than to voice his concerns. Tseng´s words were still worrying him. He would just have to wait and hope they wouldn't hurt him. Though in his current state, Yazoo seemed rather peaceful.

Finally they stopped on the top floor of one of Fondoll´s local affiliates and he followed the scientist and his superiors into a white hallway. At the end of the corridor, a huge sliding door opened to guide them into a hall that looked almost simplistic. It was giant and reached as high as a Gothic dome, but it was devoid of any playful decorations and applications. The walls were smooth and white and absolutely flawless as if of one piece.

A few scientist were buzzing around, busily staring at their high technology clipboards and every now and then acknowledging their presence with a respectful nod. God, this place was so creepy!

"If you gentlemen don't mind waiting in here," Lucrecia opened the door to a small white waiting room, tastefully decorated, "I'll take your doll to the examination room and Doctor Hojo will be out to see you in just a moment. You will be allowed to view the procedure, of course." She added, seeing the look of objection on the President's face, "This is simply the viewing area."

Rufus just arched his brow in what he intended to be a slightly disinterested, annoyed gesture that would show her how dissatisfied he was with all this trouble. Inwardly however, there was a gnawing in his guts, that made his eyes shimmer nervously, almost worriedly. His tight gaze fell through the high window into the room where Yazoo would be "repaired", his face still blissfully soft and heavy with sleep.

Doctor Hojo entered the room, his hunched form and knotty figure making him look more like one of the scientists´ ugly, failed creations than an actual creator. Adjusting his glasses, his thin lips stretched into a smile that showed a row of sharp teeth, amplifying the creepy effect. Behind Rufus, Reno shuddered, for a moment fearing so much for the sleeping doll that he was temptedto rush into that room and cradle the lithe body in his arms, protectively. He didn't however.

"Very well," Hojo buzzed at the other side of the glass window, pushing his glasses up again.

"Let´s start then."

tbc?

* * *

**Since there haven´t been any questions in the last reviews we just like to thank Vietta, Aeriths-Rain, Natzilla, Anne Voda Hijme, Madisuzy, Rina, paint-tin (who even reviewed twice, thanks for sticking with us XD), IA1979, IridiumGirl, maidenmonster, Jander Panell, Mix Golden Phoenix and Yaoi Flame! We got quite a few new readers that we welcome as well and we hope you´ll continue to read!**

**Sooooooooooo... do you want moar? Please tell us, so that this fic can be continued!^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey folks! As promised we deliver the new chapter way faster, which is also because so many of you left us with awesome, very motivating reviews^^ We´d like to thank GABRIEL96, Mix Golden Phoenix, hayakatsu, Anne Voda Hijme, Soyna, Kittencharmer, paint-tin, Yaoi flame, Vietta, CandaceFace, Aeriths-Rain, natzilla, sethstarscream, Oxymoronofcharm, Rina, maidenmonster and Tristitia for reviewing and especially Psycho Steph for the wonderful betaing!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

Deus Ex Machina

*Chapter 16*

Doctor Crescent had joined Hojo in the examination room, leaving the President and his two bodyguards in the observation lounge alone. She activated the table controls, causing a mechanical arch to stretch over their subject, suspending tiny electrodes, lights and tools that hovered under the arch's magnetic field. Another sequence and the electrodes fastened to the skin and the monitors around the table lit up with data feeds, their monitors blinking to life as they registered Yazoo's status.

"There doesn't appear to be any physical trauma Doctor," Lucrecia observed from the preliminary data. "Shall I start the basic diagnostics test Sir?"

"Sure, sure, go ahead," the man replied in a voice that naturally dripped with faint, sarcastic amusement and arrogance. His sharp eyes were fixated on the doll though, silently appreciating its perfect form, its soft breathing... his masterpiece. What a joy it had been to program, and especially condition him. Had he been able to, the good doctor would have let his paper dry palm glide over the lively flesh of a luscious thigh. He was aware that he was being watched however, and so he simply averted his eyes, expectantly lifting a mocking brow at his beautiful assistant.

"And, what do we have here?"

"Well Sir," Lucrecia's hands typed quickly as she controlled the small robotic tools that glided gracefully through the magnetic field of the arch, going through the vital systems, pulse control; airway sustainability; and reflexes. A small probe plugged in to the implant in Yazoo's ear and her monitor filled with lines of code which she scanned with the efficiency of familiarity.

"Primary functions are normal Doctor. Though there are a few inconsistencies with factory defaults...but nothing to explain the inability to activate."

She continued scanning through the code, obviously some of the programming would change as the doll became more specific to his master, that was to be expected. But so far there was nothing to...she stopped.

"Uh sir, you may want to come look at this..." Her tonewas hushed, purposefully calm. No need to alarm the President and his men. It could be nothing...but it did look like a line of the corrupt code from the last specimen. She pointed at the screen when her superior approached.

"Let me see." For a moment, Hojo´s voice became tight and clipped, his casual stance and the superior air around him freezing. Narrowing his eyes he had a long look at the seemingly corrupted code, analyzing it, measuring it. Then he relaxed again.

"Erase it. Reset the doll."

Though it was maybe nothing, he would not allow himself another slip up, another aching slap of failure into his face. Looking back up at the window with a reassuring smile, he turned his back on the doll and his assistant to go to the president and do damage control, while Lucrecia would take care of the reprogramming.

Lucrecia nodded her head. She'd been an intern for the S project, and she hadn't had to deal with the repercussions that rained down upon those responsible for the programming of the previous unit. She had been there to witness what had happened, and had trained, studied and vowed that it wouldn't happen again. She'd worked her way up to this point, there was no way she was going to let a doll bring down her credibility! It wouldn't take her long to reset the factory coding, maybe twenty minutes, and Hojo would explain to the President that he'd have to reprogram the model the way he liked again. In her opinion, her superior had the harder task. A simple sequence of keys and the screen went blank. She'd have about three minutes to get the basic functions; breathing, regeneration; back"online" but it was easy after that. She began typing madly as the door slid closed behind her superior and he shuffled into the other room.

Behind the window, Rufus observed with keen, distant eyes at what was going on on the other side, not getting much of it. When the door opened behind him, he didn't turn around nor acknowledge Hojo in any other way, waiting for the man to speak. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Reno fidgeting, his crystal eyes darting over to the doll every now and again, looking almost worried.

Interesting... but not in the good way.

"President Shinra, I apologize for the delay."

The high, nasal voice broke Rufus' train of thought as the Doctor stepped up beside him, bowing his head slightly.

"The matter is trivial. It does require some reprogramming, but my assistant Dr Crescent can do that easily."

Tseng wished that the scientist wouldn't stand so close to Rufus and subconsciously closed the gap a little on Rufus' other side.

"The modifications that you have made already were slight however, and should not take long to acquire again. I trust you have not been unhappy with the services your doll has been able to offer?" Hojo smiled...well, if you could call it a smile. Everything about the man was greasy.

"Apart from it breaking, yes, I have been fairly satisfied," Rufus replied calmly, his eyes coldly sizing the man up. What unpleasant company he was... if he hadn't been so vital for this business Rufus wouldn't have let Hojo within a 5 miles radius. That bit about resetting Yazoo worried him though.

"What modifications do you mean? And speak to me in a way that I can actually understand your gibberish." Not exactly the epitome of politeness, but that wasn't what Rufus was known for anyways, and he couldn't stand the man. Rat, Reno had dubbed him. Fitting.

"As I told you when you purchased this model President Shinra, this is a prototype model. Instead of being made specifically tailored to you with your desires already known to it, Yazoo's factory defaults will be slightly more generic. But as I'm sure you know, he is a very fast learner." Hojo smiled again, twisting his fingers together behind his back. "I have been able to identify the problem, why he wasn't activating that is. But in order to restore that, it does require a full 'restart' as it were."

He explained a little more simply of course he didn't want to let on how potentially serious the issue with Yazoo's program was.

"I see," Rufus replied blankly, turning back towards the window. So this meant Yazoo wouldn't remember anything that happened between them? After the first wave of relief at that thought, another more acrid and colder feeling of loss engulfed him. It felt like he had lost something that he had just found, after a very long struggle, something precious. But maybe he could bring it back?

"I assume correctly that such a thing like today will not happen again?" he asked, arching a brow.

"If you are ever dissatisfied President Shinra, I assure you, you have been one of our Fondoll's most dedicated and elite customers...I would have to assure your happiness. If this model does not function, I would see to a new model for you personally. A custom model would of course, have all your personal specifications programmed already. The technology is almost ready for the paying market. If anything malfunctions with Yazoo again, then you would receive a newer model-free of charge, of course mister President." Hojo's hands curled around each other as his smooth tone tried to assuage Rufus' concerns.

'I don´t want another doll' Rufus thought darkly, inwardly sighing and shaking his head about himself. It shouldn't matter, should it? A new doll would be just fine, it was as good as any. Yazoo shouldn't be anything to him... So why was he?

"Fine," he replied, clipped. "Is he ready now or what? I do not have all day."

Reno shifted again, eying the rat with disgust, but hoping that they could leave soon as well. The thought of Yazoo being taken away from him was like a punch to the guts and he felt cold panic rise in his chest. This wasn't good!

"It will only take a few more minutes, I assure you. My assistant is very quick when it comes to these matters, but it does take a few minutes for the programming to be tested. I apologize again, of course, Mister President, for the delay."

Hojo's gaze went back to the doll, still lying on the table in the examination room, the wires of the electrodes floating like a giant web between the doll and the arch. Lucrecia was concentrating on the screen in front of her, but it appeared that she had already gotten most of the protocols up and running again. The doll's chest rose and fell with his breath, and he could see the reflexes working as the electrodes tested the nervous system reactions.

"Yes, just a few more diagnostics and the programming will be reset." Hojo narrated, and even as he said that, the doll's eyes opened again.

Both the President and Reno, unnoticed, jumped forward and Hojo laughed.

"He is still not activated, simply a test Mister President. The system needs a full reboot to accept the changes. You should be able to tell...ah yes."

All at once, Yazoo's body arched off the table up towards the metal stabilizer for the tools and electrodes. His eyes and mouth were open wide as if he were screaming, but it was eerily silent.

"What the fuck are you doing to him, yo? He looks like he´s in agony!" It burst out of Reno, and his blazing eyes were directed at the rat, scorching him to a shriveled little pile of ashes.

"Reno!" Rufus snapped sharply, though his face had paled a bit. Averting his eyes from the perverse display on the other side of the window, the blond sized the doctor up again, while Reno balled his hands into fists, but he did keep quiet.

"Fine. Are we done now?" Annoyance was evident in the president´s voice; he wanted to leave this place as soon as he could.

Hojo chuckled a little; it seemed that the doll had been able to make a bit of a connection already. That was good for business at least.

"Of course, Doctor Crescent will just activate your model again and he will be able to walk out with you. Please don't concern yourself," he added, to try to help placate the outburst, "The reboot isn't painful, it's simply a stimulation of the senses so to speak. Very much like an orgasm would be."

Hojo smirked again, turning back to see Yazoo lower to the examination table again, fingers and toes twitching intermittently as the electrodes calmed down. The thin silver wires disengaged from his flesh and coiled back up into the arch, which receded back into the table's surface. Lucrecia had scanned the code quickly before the implant had beendisconnected. It was perfect again, no flaws in the programming. She sighed and smiled as she approached the side of the table.

"Yazoo, activate," she said, pleased when the doll's eyes snapped open, just as they were supposed to.

"...Oh."

Reno´s curled fingers relaxed, as a faint rosy color blossomed on his cheeks, but he couldn't help looking back at the doll on the table. Orgasmic stimulation, huh? Sounded like something this creepy pervert would invent... And he didn't like that knowing, vicious smile the rat sported, not one bit! However he kept his animosity under wraps and just quietly followed Rufus, who had wordlessly turned to go back to the Egg expecting that Yazoo would be delivered to him in no time.

The redhead stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit and almost sulkily followed, having the unpleasant feeling as if Tseng´s eyes were boring through the back of his skull to see right into his head. Hopefully he wasn't in even more trouble now...

They didn't have to wait long however. Hojo had been right about that at least. Doctor Crescent returned with the doll, who was calmly walking behind her, appearing just as he had before."

Thank you for your patience President Shinra."

She stayed on the balcony as Yazoo stepped past her up to the egg. "It may take a couple of hours for him to recall your specifics, but since the programming changes had been made before, it is simply a matter of information recall. Something his system is capable of."

She smiled, and it was only slightly less cold than Hojo's smile. "I hope this hasn't spoiled your opinion of our company for you. We will always be prepared to fix any issues you may have with the doll."

Yazoo slid into the seat beside his master, still covered only in that tiny pair of shorts.

"We will see about that," Rufus just arrogantly replied and then the door slid closed and the hovering egg quietly moved back to the hotel.

Reno was inwardly shivering when he looked at Yazoo, his warm body growing cold rapidly in the chilling vehicle. It was a pleasant temperature for everyone else, but Yazoo must be freezing... He refrained from pointing that out loud though. Besides, Rufus was cranky enough and he seemed focused on Yazoo now anyway.

"Do you remember me?" the blond asked with a lifted brow, his eyes striding over the almost naked body in front of him.

Yazoo's head tilted to the side as he studied Rufus for a moment. "You are Rufus Shinra, and my master, yes, I remember that."

His gaze dropped as he focused on trying to recall anything more. "During resetting, I seem to have lost many details Master...I am sorry if this will inconvenience you, but I will learn your preferences again quickly."

"Don´t worry about that, I am sure you will," Rufus quickly affirmed, licking his lips. Now this might be very, very convenient, actually... his gaze flickered over to Reno, who was busy staring into another direction, so he didn't have to look at his boss and his 'doll'. This was a fresh start, and it seemed that Yazoo couldn't remember that ugly scene that had happened the previous night.

Sporting a casual, charming smile, Rufus ignored the slightly alienated look Tseng shot him, and beckoned the doll to sit on his lap, purring "How are you now?"

Yazoo smiled softly as he curled up in Rufus' lap. His long legs folded over his master's arm. "I am fine now Master. I am glad we can go back home again. That didn't take long to fix me."

Waking up in that examination room had been a bit of a shock. Yazoo had had a brief blinding flash of terror before the electrodes had shocked him, that he'd been sent back and that Rufus hadn't wanted him anymore. But...of course, that was a very strange thought for a doll to have, and the memory of the feeling of being...scared? It was very dim now. Yazoo looked around the close confines of the vehicle, the clouds whizzing by the window that Reno sat in front of. A strange feeling in his stomach made him look away and back to Rufus.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?" He forced another smile.

"Ah, I think so..." the blond drawled, taken by those huge, green eyes for a moment, letting a finger stroke over the cheek of his possession. He was Rufus Shinra, but he still cherished his private sphere and with his two bodyguards here... His cool gaze flickered over to Reno again, that unsettling feeling in his guts, that strange hunch making a wave of wariness tremble down his spine.

Looking back at the doll, he gently grabbed his chin, prodding with his tongue between soft lips, making sure Reno could see it, for a long, wet kiss, before letting go of the breathless silver head with a satisfied, slightly triumphant smile, even though he couldn't even say why he felt that way.

Yazoo squirmed on Rufus' lap, feeling his heart beat faster at the kiss. He wasn't quite sure, but he didn't think that Rufus Shinra had ever really kissed him like that before...but it hadn't been an unfamiliar sensation. Yazoo wasn't quite sure why. He was able to catch his breath for only a moment before Rufus leaned in again with a smirk to capture his lips again. Tseng kept his gaze firmly trained on the sky outside, watching them approach the line of buildings their hotel was part of. What exactly was Rufus trying to prove? Tseng made a mental note to speak with Reno later.

Reno kept his gaze professional and attentive as well, pretending to check the surroundings for any threats, so he didn't have to look at the two. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see them, however, and his hands curled into tight fists, a strange red fury boiling up inside him. It wasn't supposed to be like that, he knew it, but he also could no longer deny that he had feelings for Yazoo. Today he had been so very worried, had felt such a fundamental loss at the prospect of Yazoo not being able to wake up anymore, practically being comatose. And now, he didn't know what to do. Did Yazoo still remember their time? What they had done? The things they had experienced together? Probably not. He seemed changed, somehow, colder, functional,...mechanical.

For a moment his and Rufus´ eyes locked, and Reno followed his first impulse, defiantly holding the daring gander, but after a few seconds he remembered his place and just resignedly averted his eyes.

Yazoo let his gaze fall to his master's chest, where his hands curled slightly on the lapels of Rufus' expensive shirt. He noted the way that Rufus leaned into him, felt his master's quickened heartbeat. In all appearances of body language, Rufus seemed protective; grateful; aroused...

From his freshly reinforced programs, Yazoo seemed to forget about the other two people in the vehicle and he moved slightly on Rufus' lap just enough to make the President aware of just _where_ he was sitting. It was discreet enough not to be too noticeable...yet.

"It seems you're happy to have me back master. I'm glad as well, that I can continue to please you." Yazoo smiled, his eyes darting shyly up towards Rufus' again.

Rufus gave a quiet hiss, the pressure on his awakening erection feeling incredibly good, like finally scratching an itch. Unconsciously he pressed closer against his doll, his lips twitching up into a smug smile at all the promising possibilities that awaited them back in his bed room. Despite those physical needs Rufus did become aware that there were two other people in the vehicle though, and so his gaze became less passionate and more professional again. He had marked his territory enough now... and besides, Tseng looked slightly irritated. Reno was busy starring out of the window, so Rufus couldn't see his expression,or his clenched jaw, but he didn't really care. His point was made.

"I am sure you will."

Yazoo felt the slight pull away, the hesitation that drew his attention to the other two people in the vehicle. The dark hair matched the gaze of the one bodyguard, and the other was turned away, disapproval showing in the set of his shoulders. Disapproval? Why would the redheaded bodyguard disapprove? Yazoo turned back to his master with a smile. Rufus would most certainly want to play later, the glint in his eye told him that. But for now, he would have to behave.

"Where are we going now master?" He asked, folding his hands over his knees.

'Straight to my bedroom', was what Rufus was very tempted to say, but he restrained himself. "We will go back to my hotel room. I have the rest of the day off."

He didn't need to emphasize what this meant, off course. Rufus was quite thrilled at spending the day with his doll, actually. Not only for the sex but... the company of Yazoo, strangely enough.

Reno inwardly cringed, keeping his steely gaze on the dome stretching underneath them. His heart felt like a shriveled fruit that was pressed out by merciless fingers; it hurt and writhed and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's nice that you are able to have days to relax Master. You must work so hard, having the position you do."

Yazoo glanced out the window to the fast approaching buildings. They would be there soon, and he could deduce what he and his master would be able to do once they'd arrived. If his master had the whole day off-then perhaps he would be able to recall all of his preferences quickly, and not have these strange empty-feeling gaps of memories he couldn't quite recall.

Yazoo leaned his head against Rufus' shoulder, and noticed from the corner of his eye that the black haired bodyguard turned away at that also. Strange now that the two other men in the vehicle were displaying such similar body language. The rest of the ride was quiet. The Turks didn't talk, Yazoo remainedsilently pressed up against his master, and Rufus didn't feel the need to speak of anything, only anticipating arriving back at the hotel.

The flight dragged on rather painfully, but eventually the giant building where they were suited towered before the tiny egg and it docked at the President´s room. Crystal glass doors smoothly, soundlessly slid open and they got up. Rufus sauntered into the living room with his doll tightly held by the waist. He couldn't wait to get rid of his bodyguards, so he and Yazoo could spend some quality time. Reno slouched behind them, the last one to leave the egg, fists stuffed into the pocket of his pants.

Tseng kept his ace neutral, but then he lowered his head at an incoming call, marked as urgent'. Meanwhile Rufus had settled down on the sofa already, a glass of champagne in one hand, Yazoo in the other.

"What is it?" he impatiently asked, as Tseng still didn't show any signs of finallyleaving him alone.

To anyone who didn't know him, it would have appeared that Tseng's emotions never displayed openly, but the slight widening of his eyes and the press of his lips displayed the urgency of the call and the potentially catastrophic consequences.

"The summit chairman Sir, he did not attend this morning's meeting, and there was no explanation as to why until now. It appears Sir, that he's been abducted and the kidnappers have sent their demands Sir, to have his safe return negotiated by the unobstructed transport of their weapons..."

Tseng's mouth set in a firm line. "I believe it would be wise _not_ to put this off Sir, and you are the only authority that may act on this."

Instantly, Rufus´ grip around Yazoo slackened, blue eyes narrowing. Oh this was just great! Frankly, Rufus didn't give a damn about that guy. He couldn't even remember his name, but unfortunately, his _business_ didn't care about _that, _or Rufus' personal needs in general. Not that he had too many. He lived for his business...mostly.

"What measures have been taken so far?" he asked, tightly, setting the glass aside. No alcohol for Rufus Shinra today, it seemed. Only absently, grouchily, he gave Reno a curt sign with his hand to take Yazoo away.

"A negotiation line has been set up Sir, but no reply has been given. I doubt the organization wishes to give in to the demands, but the safety of the Chairman is a primary concern."

Tseng crossed the room to retrieve Rufus' jacket, held it out for him to put on. He'd have to look professional in front of all the delegates.

"I-" He hesitated as he helped Rufus into the coat. "I am sorry that you have to deal with this Sir. If I could do so, I would take care of it so that you would be able to have your leisure today, but you are the President Sir, and this issue would appear to need your level of seniority. If I were to handle it instead of you, people may question your level of support towards the organization..."

Tseng truly did wish that Rufus didn't have to deal with this. He knew that Rufus would be in a mood all day now because his plans were altered. He'd probably have to take the brunt of that as well... "I will do as much as I can Sir, to make it easier."

"Shoot those bloody kidnappers for me, will you?" Rufus crankily retorted, only half mocking. His mood had dropped remarkably, and he was so very tempted to just leave that chairman to the kidnappers so he could have his day off.

"How could this happen anyway? You are the chief of security, explain it to me? What the hell am I paying you for?" It was unfair to make these accusations, and Rufus knew it, but he didn't care. He was frustrated, and he needed to let it out, and Tseng had the bad luck of being the only person available to yell at.

"I am your security, President Shinra. Not the Chairman's. I believe you would have been a much better target for the kidnapper's to obtain, but I would not allow such a threat to come to fruition. As it is Sir, I will make sure I speak with the Chairman's security so that I can rectify their obvious lack of organization. I would never allow something like this to happen to you Sir." Tseng reasoned softly, and turned his back on the President to lead the way to the door.

"Reno, you will stay here, and keep these quarters secure, resuming your care-taking role for Yazoo while we deal with this. This needs to be a place President Shinra can return to in safety, understood?"

He turned back to the President, "It may be best to use the private landing strip on the roof Sir. We can leave when you are ready." In Tseng language it translated pretty much to 'I'd prefer to go now, but I'm not the one to dictate that here as Rufus needs to feel he's in control'.

Rufus knitted his brows, opening his mouth for a harsh reply, but then his shoulders slumped and he just tiredly said "Whatever."

There was no arguing with Tseng, he _was _right, and Rufus felt like only wasting time if he tried. With a last look at the doll, sitting quietly on the sofa, Rufus followed his bodyguard to do what he had to. Reno on the other hand felt like he was the luckiest guy on the planet, having difficulties to keep his face neutral and the gloating out of his voice as he said "Sure thing boss."

He watched the two of them leave, before he relaxed and finally turned towards Yazoo with a small smile. "Yo."

"You are my caretaker, correct Sir?" Yazoo remembered he could call this one Sir, but couldn't recall why, or in fact any of the duties that he'd been asked to perform by this one. It was strange, as he was able to recall many things about his master since the reboot of his functions, but almost nothing in his programs had been retained for his caretaker.

"Yeah, something like that..." Reno scratched his head, a bit disappointed that Yazoo didn't remember him, was so withdrawn and... mechanic.

"My name´s Reno, yo."

Tilting his head and looking down at the young man on the couch with a taxing gander, Reno slowly said. "So, since it´s your free day today, is there something you´d like to do?"

"I'm sorry if I can't recall you Reno, Sir. I'm assuming due to the nature of your position, my factory presets do not require me to have a caretaker." Yazoo paused and folded his hands in his lap. "I am not aware of anything I must do today Sir, since my master is occupied."

Reno gave a long, pained sigh, collapsing on the couch beside Yazoo.

So they were back to zero, just like he had feared.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the beautiful young man, asking hopelessly "You can´t remember anything? Not one bit?"

Yazoo shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry Sir, if this distresses you...would you like to tell me about it, perhaps that may help with my recall of our experiences. If you wish to that is, or if you believe it will be important."

Looking thoughtful at that, Reno gave another sigh, looking at his intertwined hands hanging between his spread legs. What to tell Yazoo? About their secret almost relationship? About his attempts to make Yazoo human? But this was what he wanted, wasn't it? Yazoo was back to being a doll, mindless, choice-less, safe from insanity... Reno realized just then, that it wasn't how he wanted Yazoo to be. Not at all.

"Well... We did quite a lot of stuff, fun stuff, you know? We went shopping together, and you bought that really nice kimono thingy... and we had mousse Au chocolate together! You liked that very much, actually! And..."

Reno licked his lips, restlessly rubbing his sweating hands at his pants. So many beautiful memories were flooding his mind all of a sudden, so many wonderful thingsthey had experienced together that it was hard to pick just a few.

"And we had a water fight, in the tub... You don´t remember that either?"

A crestfallen gleam had sneaked into Reno´s eyes as he now faced Yazoo, his fingers clinging to the soft fabric of his pants.

Yazoo tried to think of what Reno was explaining. Shopping, mousse, a water fight? Why couldn't he remember? A brief memory flashed,the kimono robe!

"Dark silk...with birds on the cuffs, Sir, is that the one?"

He looked up expectantly, a smile on his face. Hopefully his caretaker would be pleased with that memory, though it was very brief. He probably still had that robe though, right? Since he would have purchased it on their shopping trip.

"Yes!"

Reno almost yelled, having to fight back his eagerness and taking a deep breath. "That´s the one. First you didn't really want to buy it, I think, but then you did anyway, and it looks really good on you, yo."

The redhead felt awkward saying that, since he wasn't used to making compliments. He was cocky and confident. And flirty too, because it usually held no consequences or him. He didn't get emotionally involved.

Yazoo felt a strange flip in his stomach as Reno smiled, and he placed a hand over the feeling, looking a little confused. It went away when he didn't look at the redhead, yet returned again when he did, along with a warmth on his cheeks. How very strange.

"Perhaps I should find a garment to change into Sir, more appropriate than these..." He motioned to the small bottoms he was wearing. If he'd had to be reset in this garment, it probably meant he'd been wearing it the day before and should probably change anyway.

"Um... sure..." Reno looked a bit uncertain at that. Tseng had told him to stay here and guard the room, but on the other hand it was his job to take care of Yazoo and the poor thing must be freezing in the barely there clothes he was wrapped in. Not that Reno minded the sight.. far from it. He forced his eyes away from long white legs, and stood.

"All right, let´s go to your room and change then we can come back, and I will send for some of that chocolate stuff. I bet your tongue will remember." Winking at Yazoo, he placed his hand on the young man´s back, lightly, and guided him back to their own room.

tbc?

* * *

**As always comments, criticism and suggestions are very welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 17*

Yazoo felt that this room was familiar as well, and crossed to the wardrobe in the corner, opening it up and feeling along the different fabrics of the outfits inside. Yes, perhaps he did remember the shopping trip as well...to a store called Thrills and Frills, and that classy evening wear shop where the robe (now hanging in the center) had been purchased. He turned to Reno, a smile on his face.

"I remember these, Sir. Where we got them. You were very patient that day, I must thank you for that. You don't like shopping, do you sir?"

Reno licked his lips, shifting a bit. "Well, I usually don´t, no... But it was okay yo."

He shrugged, not knowing if he should feel excited or not. He just hoped Yazoo wouldn't remember their not so pleasant encounter with Mr. Hollander. That must have been traumatizing, and Yazoo did look kind of calm and pleased right now, with that solemn smile on his full lips. Reno didn't want him to regret remembering.

"Do you remember anything else?" Reno asked carefully, to make sure where they stood now.

Yazoo tilted his head to the side. That was odd. His caretaker seemed more interested in his recollections than he would have thought necessary. Perhaps there was something important that he was missing. He drew out the dark silk robe from the wardrobe. It was the most practical to wear at the moment due to the slight chill across his skin, and he wouldn't need to be pleasing his master anytime soon.

"I don't recall anything else Sir...at the moment." Yazoo turned and slid the PVC shorts down his long legs before wrapping the silk around his slim frame. As he adjusted the shoulders, he thought that he saw a faint blush on Reno's cheeks. Odd again...Maybe there was something he was missing.

"Are you alright Sir? Am I doing something wrong to distress you?"

"N-no, I´m good yo!" Reno hurriedly assured, a bit high-pitched, and he cleared his throat. Damn, he was behaving like a bloody school girl again. Inwardly drawing a deep breath, the redhead nonchalantly waved his hand, offering, "We should go back, yo. If you like we can have something to eat or so, I´m starving, yo."

Great, that´d explain any odd behavior as well. Ah it was so damn unfair!

"Yes Sir, I'd hate for you to get in any trouble because of me."Yazoo agreed. After all, his master had told Reno to stay around his quarters today.

"I do require a meal, thank you. You said something about a mousse? Maybe that will help me remember some of my previous experiences before my reset."

Yazoo smiled as he followed a slightly flustered Reno from the room again. He dropped his eyes to watch Reno's feet as he strode ahead of him. There was something familiar about this...Reno hadn't like him watching him before. Yazoo's eyes snapped up again with a flash of recognition.

"Robots Sir, you don't like robots!"

Yazoo wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to remember these things. Perhaps it was the praise he received from Reno...it couldn't just be the light in his caretaker'seyes when he smiled, could it?

Reno turned his head to watch Yazoo over his shoulder, a slightly pained smile appearing around his lips.

"Yeah, well... usually," he said, again. He felt like he was slithering on thin ice here, he wan´t sure how far he should take it now; he didn't want to confuse Yazoo. "I like _you_, yo. Also you can certainly have some of the mousse, I´ll get it for you."

Reno paused to scan himself into the codec by the door, and the panel slid open with a soft hiss to allow them back inside. The security had been increased to just Rufus, Tseng and himself now...and of course Yazoo, although he would never be coming and going on his own.

Yazoo tucked his hands across his chest and the front of his robe as he sat back down to wait for Reno to order him some more of this "mousse". He remembered it correctly, hadn't he? Reno had told him he didn't like robots, and he was sure he had told him some of the reasons why as well...but then he'd just said that he liked _him_ so...

"Thank you sir, for looking after me. I'm sure you did so before, and must have done well too. I'm sure my master will be happy you're trying to help recall my memories."

"...Yeah..." Reno slowly affirmed, but doubt was written all over his face as he restlessly bounced his foot against the backrest of the sofa, dialing the number of the restaurant they had been only a day ago. He wasn't sure if Rufus would really appreciate Yazoo gathering back his memories. There had been something growing between Yazoo and Reno, the redhead was almost sure of it, and he had only come to notice when it had been taken from them. When Yazoo had become cold and uncaring inside again, despite his artificial smile. There had been no softness in his eyes anymore, when the silver haired man had left the lab. Quickly averting his own eyes, Reno concentrated his thoughts on the order when the other end of the line was picked he was done, though, Reno scratched the back of his head, flopping down on the sofa.

"You see... there might be some memories you better keep to yourself yo... I mean, we wouldn't want to bother Mr Shinra with them, he´s a busy man, you know."

Yazoo cocked his head, and from this proximity, Reno noticed a tiny white scar just underneath Yazoo's left eye and the disturbing imagery from his dream the night before flooded back to him suddenly. Dream Yazoo had been worried about being fixed, which had made him promise that he'd be waiting to help him find out who he was again...

"What do you mean Sir? I realize there are things my master probably does not want to hear about...unimportant issues such as my day to day care-this is why you have been assigned my caretaker, is it not? So that he does not have to worry about my well being himself."

There was something... _something _that Yazoo felt was missing here. Maybe Reno would explain it to him, but he could have sworn (if doll's had gut feelings) that it was something to do with the odd feeling that he'd been this close, and closer still to the redhead.

"Yes, of course," Reno nodded, a bit too enthusiastic and chipper maybe. It seemed forced, even to him.

"But you see..." he licked his lips, eyes fixated on something neutral, as he picked a lint from his suit "...there might be stuff that could be... misinterpreted. No big deal, really. Just, if you remember something, tell me about it beforehand, okay?"

Yazoo thought that sounded fair. There was no need to concern his master with details that could simply be taken care of by Reno. Perhaps over dinner Yazoo would be permitted to ask more questions concerning Rufus in particular...what his tastes seemed to be, and where he'd taken Yazoo. Although a quick look through the closet had given Yazoo a slightly better idea what to expect. A panel opened in the wall next to the door to admit a silver server bot carrying the large domed meal platter. Yazoo did feel hungry. Being reset took a lot of energy, and he hadn't had a chance previously to consume anything. He tilted his head and thanked the shiny bot as it extended his half of the meal towards him, creating a makeshift table from its extensions.

"All rrrright, here we go." Muttering more to himself, Reno rubbed his hands and lifted the lid from their plates. He had ordered the exact same meal they had eaten yesterday at the restaurant, plus some more of the mousse.

"This is what we had yesterday,yo, you might remember that?"

Yazoo tried...he really did. Admittedly, the chicken cordon bleu was quite delicious, but it didn't inspire any memories of the day before at all.

"Do you often have me eat like this sir? A simple meal replacement pill would suffice, would it not?"

"Yeah, I hate those pills, so I eat meals and you liked them too so we started to eat together." Thoughtlessly Reno chewed, brushing his mouth with the napkin before he took a big swig from the soda he had ordered as well. He´d been so damn hungry after all that stress!

Again, that made perfect sense. If it was easier and more convenient for him to have his meals with Reno, who preferred tangible food over the pills, then why should he question it? He took another bite, watching Reno out of the corner of his eye as he did the same. There was still something missing, and it would worry Yazoo until he figured out what it was.

\"Do we do many things together Sir? I mean, you don't deactivate me during the day when I'm not being used?"

"Only when you get tired and ask for a rest." Reno slowly put the fork out of his mouth, chewing a few more times, frowning. He wasn't sure if Yazoo actually understood what he was saying; but then again Reno didn't feel like using all that technical vocabulary crap either. Shrugging, he shoveled another portion onto his fork.

"So, we spend the day together, yeah. We went shopping, and to a museum, this kind of stuff. Well, and I take you wherever Rufus wants to meet you of course, for his fancy parties and whatnot..." A light scowl marred the man´s features, but the shadow quickly passed and Reno looked back at Yazoo, watching him nibble at his food in the most adorable manner.

"Why do you feel you need to do that with me? I mean, my manual clearly outlines my specifications, and I do not need to be activated all day Sir." Yazoo felt a tinge of heat rise on his cheeks from the feeling of Reno's gaze.

"I mean...unless you find it more entertaining for yourself in your duties...to keep me as a companion in your daily activities that is."

"You rather be sleeping all day?"

Reno lifted a brow, pointing with his fork at Yazoo, before focusing back on his heavenly meal.

"It´s more fun that way, but I can watch you sleeping all day too, yo." Realizing what he had just said, a faint color stained the redhead´s cheeks. Of course he wouldn't mind looking at the beautiful young man all day, but maybe Yazoo didn't need to know that... yet.

Reno just kept eating as if what he had said was ought to be taken in the most neutral way and hoped that there weren't too many more questions coming, because he was starting to sweat a bit here.

Yazoo watched Reno's body language change, as if he withdrew a little-but the blush on his cheeks confirmed that Yazoo was missing some important memories. He wished he could remember, but wishing obviously didn't help him all that much. If the memories were gone, they were clearly something that had been overwritten from his original programming that his creator had had to change back during reset. But what on earth could be so drastic as to erase everything?

"I wouldn't rather sleep all day Sir, that is...I wouldn't have a preference either way. I am required to do what you...what my master wishes of me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

Reno impatiently made a dismissing gesture with his hand and finally leaned back, pushing his empty plate away. Leaning his head against the backrest of the white sofa, the redhead observed, with melancholy,how Yazoo finished his meal from under half-lidded eyes. It was frustrating to be back to almost point zero; if Yazoo hadn't meant anything to Reno, he might just have given up. But he couldn't do that now, he had to be patient ,understanding and repetitive...not exactly his strong points.

Moving a hand through his wild hair, Reno noticed that Yazoo had stopped eating. "You done sweetheart?"

Yazoo paused, his shoulders going stiff. That...that word.

"W-what did you just say Sir?"

Reno stiffened as well.

"... Sweetheart?" he carefully repeated, not daring to hope that Yazoo would remember.

Yazoo's cheeks flushed, and that was enough of a sign for Reno to know that Yazoo remembered _something_ about that word. Yazoo put his fork down and couldn't quite meet Reno's gaze.

"Ha-have you called me that before Sir?" he asked softly, and for the first time since being reset, Reno thought he heard the emotion that he'd gotten used to in Yazoo's voice again.

"Yeah, I did," he affirmed, his voice becoming a bit softer as he leaned forward in anticipation. "Do you remember?"

He was answered with the slightest of nods, as if Yazoo couldn't quite bring himself to admit it. His cheeks were still very red.

"Is that not a term...excuse me for assuming Sir, but is that not a name you give someone you c-care about?"

Reno found that deep blush quite lovely and at least it reassured him that Yazoo still did feel emotions! His own blush deepened a bit as well.

"Yes, that´s right. You use that term with someone you care for..."

Licking his lips again, Reno finally pushed the mousse towards his companion, thinking that maybe if the sweet triggered some memories and emotion it would be easier for Yazoo to understand how their relationship had been.

Yazoo's heart was beating so quickly-all over a simple word! Reno was the only one who called him sweetheart, he was sure of it. Rufus...Rufus didn't call him anything. It was Reno who cared for him, took him out, made him comfortable, made him laugh. The memories were fuzzy, but they were there. That anxious feeling tight in his stomach,what he'd thought was worry, was only getting stronger as Reno moved beside him. To try and distract himself, Yazoo picked up the small dessert spoon and took a taste of the confection. It was smooth and cool and melted in his mouth. Oh...yes, he remembered this...

At the delighted expression that flickered over Yazoo´s beautiful face a small smile came to Reno´s lips. Yazoo seemed to remember...

A small chocolate smudge had been caught in the corner of his rosy, full lips and without thinking Reno leaned in closer, reaching for his napkin and carefully tried to wipe it away. Only when he felt Yazoo´s light gasp brushing over his skin did the vice commander of security notice how close they were, and his eyes wandered up to meet emerald orbs looking down on him. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and all Reno could hear and feel was his heart rapidly beating in his chest, Yazoo´s warmth and the noises of his quick breathing. The next thing he knew was that there were soft lips on his own and his lids dropped as he drowned in Yazoo´s sweetmouth.

There was a lingering taste of chocolate as Yazoo's tongue curled around Reno's, and Yazoo crept his hands up Reno's chest to curl his fingers into that long ponytail. He remembered that too...

They'd done this before, Yazoo knew, and he'd felt the same as he did now,. Heart feeling so full it could burst and wanting the redhead to touch him more, to slide those hands up his sides, down his thighs...everything and more that his master did.

His master...

Reno was not his master...

Yazoo paused, opening his eyes, but did not pull back. He remained close in with Reno, their breaths mingling between them, foreheads resting together.

Slowly, Reno opened his eyes as well, his fingers gentle on Yazoo´s neck. His cheeks felt like they were burning from the inside, but he didn't care. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this with Yazoo, but unlike the last time, he just really didn't feel like giving a damn.

"Do you remember this?" he asked, voice sounding a bit harsh and throaty.

Yazoo's brow crinkled, as he nodded. He knew they weren't supposed to be doing this. Was this why he'd broken? Was this-this feeling of being safe and cared for,why he'd had to go get fixed? This, he knew, was not in his manual. This wasn't supposed to be able to happen. He belonged to Rufus Shinra-_President_ Rufus Shinra! Oh god, what would happen to Reno if his master ever found out?

"I remember," he said, avoiding Reno's gaze still. His fingers twisted into Reno's hair. Despite knowing he shouldn't do this, he didn't want to stop, to let go.

"...How did this happen Sir?"

"I-I don´t know... We were having a bath together, and fooling around and then... It just happened, I guess..." Reno´s brows furrowed, as he could sense Yazoo´s distress, his tensing body, his shifting eyes. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all... but Reno didn't want to go back to denying his feelings either.

"You all right?" he therefore asked softly, lifting Yazoo´s chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

"Yes Sir, I am fine." Yazoo said, his green eyes finally lifting to Reno's concerned gaze."...Is this one of those memories you suggested I should keep from Rufus Shinra Sir?"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be better..."

Of course he didn't believe Yazoo´s words; Yazoo didn't seem fine at all. Sighing, Reno let go, and buried his face in his hands for a moment, thinking. Okay, so this hadn't been a good idea. Whatever he and Yazoo had had, it certainly didn't sit well with this 'new' Yazoo.

"Look, if you like you can just forget about it again, okay?" Finally looking up again, Reno propped his chin on his hand, looking a bit tired. "I like you a lot, but I don´t want to cause you any trouble, yo. It´s all right."

But it wasn't alright-because there was that feeling, that _something_ that made his heart race. Yazoo felt confused. It was enjoyable, and it was unfair that Reno pulled back. He knew why he had to. Knew that Rufus would never allow it.

"I've just been able to remember it Sir...I..." _don't want to forget it_. That's what he was trying to say, but something had stopped him. "I want-"

He twitched, he'd been stopped again!

"I am supposed to try to remember, aren't I? So I can know how to please my master..." His brow knitted again,but that wasn't at all what he'd intended to tell Reno!

At those words, Reno felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest and his features hardened. For Yazoo he still kept the act up however,lying a hand reassuringly onto his knee, to calm him down.

"Yes, that´s right. I´m sorry, that was very... very inconsiderate of me, yo. I kinda threw you into it like that...sorry. We can try to make you remember about Rufus, if you like, and if you don´t want to be around me anymore, I can arrange for another caretaker, no problem."

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. After what had just happened during the last few days, Reno knew that he couldn't trust himself anymore, and he wasn't sure if he could bear the sight of Yazoo and Rufus being together like they were supposed to either. No, he definitely didn't want to see that.

Yazoo on the other hand didn't want another caretaker. Reno looked after him! But when he tried to say that, he found he still wasn't able to. What had been done that he couldn't say certain things? He'd been able to before...

"Whatever you believe will be best Sir." Yazoo wished he could say what he wanted to. Hoped that Reno would realize that he wanted to say something else.

Well, that wasn't quite the reply Reno had hoped for, but somehow he found that Yazoo sounded hesitant, and ...confused. But then again that was no wonder, was it? After what had just happened.

"You all right?" Reno asked again, frowning. He was pretty good at reading people if he wanted to, but with Yazoo he just didn't know what to do. Also, he was afraid that his wishful thinking may cloud his judgment...

"I-" _don't know_, "I'm fine Sir. Thank you for your concern. Perhaps...," he started slowly, to see if he'd be stopped again saying this, "Perhaps you would think it would be best to remain my caretaker for now Sir. So that another would not have to become accustomed to my requirements..."

He'd been able to say that, so maybe it was how he could word it?

"You like being my caretaker, don't you Sir?" He smiled, but was unable to say that he liked it too... "You-you take good care of me Sir."

He didn't want to worry Reno, and that was the closest he could come to saying that he wanted to stay.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

Reno shrugged, partly relieved and partly disappointed. So he´d stay by Yazoo´s side for now. Maybe Yazoo just needed more time to get used to it again...to his memories.

Damn those _fucked up _scientists and their damn experiments! What _right_ did they have to rob Yazoo off his memories?

Suppressing his sudden anger by balling his fists and summoning a tight smile, Reno just nodded and leaned back, clenching his jaw and bearing with it because he had no choice at all.

_#hereshallbepagebreak#_

The atmosphere was tense and bustling in the summit's safe room. Tseng was hovering just behind Rufus' shoulder as he sat at the head of the table listening (as best one could to many people talking at once) to the possible plans of action. The kidnapper's demands could clearly not be allowed. The whole point of this summit was to discourage the transportation of nuclear weaponry, not to give in to kidnappers and do just that!

So now there was discussion of their own private agencies recovering the chairman, and Tseng could tell that Rufus was getting frustrated by the fact that no one seemed to want to work together. He leaned down so he could speak lowly into his ear.

"Sir, perhaps you should call a recess...this discussion seems to have become moot at the moment. Perhaps I willbe able to organize a force to recover the chairman based on the competence of the other dignitaries' security personnel."

That, and Tseng was a little tired of listening to all this as well, and just wished for a break.

Rufus´ shoulders relaxed in relief at the suggestion, because clearly, this was a waste of time. He just gave a barely noticeable nod, replying in a low tone that no one heard over their heated discussions and accusations "You do that. If he dies make sure you have a mechanic replica for him that will allow us to keep the act up for a while. The chairman´s unfortunate, but sudden death from a natural cause can be announced as soon as we have found a suitable replacement for this position."

Having said that, Rufus stood, speaking up to get the people´s attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

He had to raise his voice considerably, but the frustrated undertone was very obvious and soon the murmurs died down, a whole table of expectant eyes looking up at him.

"Thank you," Rufus said dryly ashe finally had their attention. With a few words he thanked them for their time but dismissed the meeting to a time when they had more information to base their actions on. There was more murmuring, but Rufus didn't care.

He just left the conference room for his office, flopping down on one of the sofas and pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering, "What a mess."

Tseng followed, securing the door behind them.

"Yes Sir, it is quite. I hate to see that even this has become nothing but a contest of power between dignitaries, simply jostling for favor to try and deal with this."

Tseng was already sorting through personnel, compiling a list of those he may need, and who may be contracted to come up with a suitable mechanical replacement if the chairman was not able to be recovered. It was a harsh outlook, but they could not deal with the demands of the terrorists on any account.

"You look tired Sir." Tseng observed, pausing in his task. "Perhaps I can get you something, a drink, some food, perhaps?"

"Yes," Rufus replied tiredly, leaning his head against his knuckles and closing his eyes for a moment. "And some aspirin."

Rufus had taken his pill this morning, but due to the extra stress he needed more energy and vitamins... and had he taken his food pill anyway? He couldn't remember, it all had been so stressing, with Yazoo not functioning and needing to get repaired...

"You know, sometimes I wished there was a mechanical replacement for me too," he murmured, speaking to Tseng because he knew he could trust him with these thoughts, this display of weakness that no one else got to see. Well, almost...

Tseng crossed to the panel on the other side of the room, watched as the tall fluted glass appeared alongside the aspirin and strangely enough, a small plate of hors d'oeuvres instead of the regular meal replacement pill. Tseng didn't question it and brought it over to Rufus, placing the tray on the table in front of him.

"Don't wish that Sir." He smiled, "Not only has it been advised against putting mechanical beings in positions of power, but...well, I wouldn't feel quite as loyal to working for a machine Sir."

He passed Rufus the glass, "If there is something that I can take care of for you Sir, to take some of the stress off that you're feeling, please let me know."

"Maybe we should just replace everyone with mechanical replicas, that´d make things much easier. No senseless fighting for power, no scheming..." Rufus snorted, shaking his head and gulping down his aspirin with a large sip of water. What was just wrong with him? It wasn't like him to say such things. He loved his job and the power, and seeing people struggle at his feet, trying to gain his favor.

Maybe he was just overworked.

But some weight being lifted off his shoulders sounded quite tempting, actually. Chewing at one of the rather bland tasting, undefinable food things, Rufus leaned back on the sofa, watching his tall, exotically handsome bodyguard. Rufus had no idea what he would ever do without him. Surely there was no robot to replace Tseng.

"You could check on Yazoo for me. Makesure he is alri- functioning properly."

Tseng was worried. When Rufus got in this kind of musing mood, it was usually bad for business, he rarely wanted to not deal with things, and Tseng hated nagging his boss. He had caught a strange look from Rufus before he'd turned away, asking him to check on Yazoo. It was looks like that...that made Tseng want to do whatever he could to help the President. Despite being a spoiled brat who needed constant surveillance...

Tseng nodded his head, quickly accessing the private security feed he'd set up in Rufus quarters back in the hotel. It had taken a while to be able to watch live feeds through an implant and still be aware of your own surroundings-and Tseng was admittedly much better at it than Rufus. Which was probably why the President asked him to do it instead of doing it himself.

Everything appeared fine.

Reno and Yazoo were sitting on the sofa together, and it looked like Reno was feeding the doll-though, Tseng noticed, he was not just giving him a meal pill. He was just about to disconnect when Reno and Yazoo leaned in towards each other...

Tseng's expression didn't change, almost, but he felt his pulse quicken. What was Reno doing?

"Everything all right?"

Rufus lifted a brow, taking a listless bite from his food, observing Tseng closely. The man´s mouth was slightly hanging open and a fine line had appeared between his eyes. Knowing Tseng, who was always stoic and perfectly in control of his emotions (so much so that Rufus was convinced sometimes that Tseng didn't actually have any feelings), this was a sign that something was not quite right.

Immediately, Rufus stopped chewing, sitting up in alarm. "He´s not sick again, is he? Malfunctioning, I mean?"

Tseng thought quickly. If he were to tell Rufus what he was seeing, then his resulting anger would not only get Reno fired (or killed...) but would also distract him from dealing with the current issue of the summit.

So he lied.

"No Sir, he does not appear to be malfunctioning, and Reno seems to have your quarters secure still." He felt a small amount of anger, strangely. The doll...Yazoo, was Rufus'! He shouldn't be fooling around with Reno while he wasn't with the President! He remained perfectly calm on the outside though, so much that even Rufus wouldn't be able to tell he was troubled. He disconnected the live feed, not wanting to see anything else to give it away.

He would be speaking with Reno, he thought with a glower.

"Good..." Rufus´ slightly worried expression melted into a perfectly blank one, as he sunk back into the comfortable couch, popping an olive into his mouth while his eyes still traced Tseng´s movements.

"What is he doing?"

"It appears that he is eating as well Sir, which is good, considering the amount of time he was deactivated and unable to consume anything. I'm sure that he will be ready for you to use when you return to the hotel."

Then he and Reno would have a talk...

"When would you like me to recall the meeting, Sir?" Tseng changed the subject, though he was also loathe to continue it. Even with Rufus' leadership, he was sure the delegates would find something to argue over...and really, truly, he would rather stay alone with Rufus for a while anyway.

Rufus made a tired, dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Just set it for tomorrow morning. By then we will have more information and as it is right now there is nothing to discuss anyway. Get that team together, see that you can get as much info on the terrorists as possible."

He so didn't want to think about it right now. Maybe he could leave the rest to Tseng and just go back to his original schedule? Spending time with Yazoo...

"Is there anything else you need me here for?" Rufus asked, bored, having a look at his right periphery, where the time was blinking in his field of vision.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Sir?" Tseng asked with a smile. He took the now empty tray back to the panel on the other wall and watched it shimmer and disappear. He would have a lot of work to do before tomorrow, but really, if there was anything else Rufus needed him to do, then it would wait.

"Or do you wish to go back now?"

Tseng looked so tired, Rufus noticed, as the sterile light from the trash bin slot hit the exotic man´s pale, exhausted features, the dark shadows under his eyes. Uncomfortably, Rufus shifted.

It wasn't his problem and certainly not one of his duties to make sure his employees were well. Tseng could take care of himself, very well so.

Abruptly jerking away from the thoughts, the blond focused back on the matter at hand. There was nothing for him to do now, while Tseng was taking care of creating a special task force.

"I will go back," he decided, standing up.

"Of course Sir." Tseng nodded shortly. He would accompany his boss back to the hotel-and he'd call Reno. To make sure that Rufus would not be walking in on anything. Then, once the President was safe in his own rooms again, Tseng would have quite the word with his vice head of security.

Tseng watched the egg he called dock next to the balcony and he opened the door for the President. "I will return here when I know that your suite is secure Sir, and will try to organize this feeble meeting..."

"Great," Rufus dismissed with a wave of his hand that didn't look very enthusiastic, but inwardly the president was grateful that the matter was taken care off and he could have some quality time with Yazoo.

The door slid shut behind him, and the egg smoothly moved through the air, leaving Rufus to observe Tseng walking away. As he did so, Tseng quickly dialed Reno's extension, his features stern.

His employee snapped up the phone after the first ring with a "yo, boss."

Tseng cleared his throat.

"Reno. The president is returning from the summit room. I would suggest that you make yourself scarce as soon as he arrives."

"Sure thing boss..." Reno´s face was expressionless, when he answered, but inwardly his mood was dropping even lower. Somehow Reno had a feeling that he was running an invisible race against Rufus, and the price would be Yazoo, but Reno was behind. Way behind, it seemed, since Yazoo´s and his time was cut short, and Reno´s attempt to make Yazoo remember hadn't brought the results he had hoped for.

"Does Yazoo require any special clothing or something?"

Holy Asimov, even the thought of why Yazoo should dress up made Reno want to punch Rufus in the face, but he was Yazoo´s caretaker; he had to ask.

"No, I doubt Rufus will require him to go anywhere but the room." Tseng's voice was clipped, and Reno caught the aggravated undertone.

"When you are finished there, you are to come to the summit room also. Rude and Elena can keep the hotel suite secure." His expression darkened. "We need to have a talk."

"...Alright, yo." Reno flipped the phone shut, his jaw tightening.

_Shit_, something had gone wrong, Tseng was majorly pissed off.

Turning to Yazoo, he forced a tiny smile to his face and stood. "Sorry, I gotta go, the boss is calling. Rufus will be here in a bit and in the meantime Elena and Rude will keep watch. Have fun, yo."

Yazoo's brow furrowed a little, and he nodded, rearranging his robe a little.

"Thank you, Sir." He paused, watching Reno slip his jacket on. He caught the worried expression. Is everything alright, Sir?"

He probably wouldn't get an answer, but he found himself not really wanting Reno to leave,but he could neither say it nor do anything about it, since Rufus was on his way back.

"Sure, everything´s just peachy," Reno replied, not able to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice. He stood there for a second, contemplating if he should apologize, but then he just abruptly turned and closed the door behind him.

This was such a mess...

He steeled his features however, and made a beeline for Tseng´s office, clearing his throat as the doors slid automatically open and quietly came to stand before the occupied desk.

"Yo."

"Sit down Reno." Tseng said, without looking up. It wasn't until Reno sat across from him that he put down the printouts and looked at his vice head of security.

"You must be insane. Do you want to be fired, do you want to see if I would kill you if Rufus told me to?"

Reno´s eyes widened just a fraction and a feeling of panic washed through him, almost causing him to jump from his chair and run away as far as he could. Of course he suppressed it. Instead, he gave a nervous laugh that was supposed to sound confident, and replied, scratching his head, "Why´d you do that, yo? Something happen?"

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he had a very, very bad feeling rising in his stomach...

"Reno, if you cannot do your job properly, I _will_ be forced to tell the president what you do with his doll when you are responsible for him."

Reno opened his mouth to protest, but wisely closed it when he realized Tseng was deadly serious.

"I don't care if it has been one time, many times,more than what I saw today. Don't." Tseng's eye twitched, "Underestimate me. I may like you Reno, I may think you do your job admirably well,and I may hold you in the highest regard, but you are not the one I answer to. You are not the one I work for, nor do I respect you as much as I do the President, do I make myself clear?"

Tseng knew he did, so he continued, "If you require to be reassigned, I will find someone else to take care of Rufus' belongings."

Reno´s eyes flared with deviance, but then his shoulders slumped, as he saw just how serious Tseng was. Okay, so Reno had been careless, now he had to bear the consequences. Tseng _would_ kill him if it was demanded of him, Reno had absolutely no doubt about it. He even believed the man that he didn't want to do it. But that didn't change anything about the fact that he would.

Getting reassigned...

Again, it didn't seem like the worst idea, especially now that Reno had been found out. Tseng would keep a close eye on him, and Yazoo had said he didn't mind... But Reno felt that, even as long as there was the slightest chance that maybe, Yazoo would reciprocate his feelings, he had to try, that it was worth the risk. It was totally and utterly irrational and went against all his instincts of survival, but still Reno heard himself say, "That will not be necessary, sir. It will not happen again."

"Good. I don't think I would have to caution you about Rufus finding out. I don't like hiding things from him Reno, but this would be too disruptive at this time, so I trust you will keep your word."

Tseng's eyes lowered to his paperwork again, and Reno thought he saw something in Tseng's eyes that was a little more than just concern for their employer.

"Yazoo is a special kind of thing for Rufus...he seems to be more relaxed than he has been in the recent past. I am just hoping he will not distract him too much either. I have never seen him act this way towards his possessions before..."

It was a statement that seemed more to himself than to Reno in particular, "I sense that this situation may inflate out of control and become volatile if something is not done soon...this kidnapping,that is. I would like you to come with me...now, while Rufus is still safe to see if we can get a target set for the Chairman's recovery. If not, then I'll need you to help me prepare a replacement."

He stood, taking several of the folders with him. "There isn't much time to work with."

"Sure thing..." Reno replied with the slightest of frowns. He couldn't quite shake off the feeling that something was amiss here that he couldn't catch. Tseng seemed awfully stressed, thoughtful, and not quite himself. His voice went strangely cold when he did talk about Yazoo. Maybe he didn't like him.

Reno didn't have time to dwell on the thought, as Tseng left the office with quick strides and Reno had to follow behind.

Tbc?

* * *

**We´d like to thank Soyna, natzilla, CandaceFace, paint-tin, yuan3231, Caimpudding, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, Kittencharmer, Yaoi flame, Vietta, Rina, Aeriths-Rain and top1terra1girl for the wonderful and encouraging reviews and our dear friend psychosteph for the wonderful betaing!**

**You still want more?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN kikislasha: A huge thanks to Suchan and Twelve; Afuri; Rina; Kittencharmer; Vietta; VioletIsInPain; Yaoi flame; Pyscho Steph; GABRIEL96; natzilla; Aeriths-Rain and CandaceFace for the reviews last chapter. It's always great as writers to get that kind of wonderful feedback! Thank you to all of our readers, even if you didn't review, and let us know if you still want more, BMIK and I are but ravenous fangirls ourselves, so keep feeding us with those reviews too! **

**AN BMIK: I can´t say much more but second everything kiki said^^ We´re very happy that you still enjoy the fic because we have so much fun writing it! And many many thanks to Psycho-Steph for the betaing!  
**

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 18*

Yazoo had perched on the edge of the sofa as Reno left, securing the door behind him. He was alone in the suite for maybe five minutes, before he heard the distinctive hiss of the President's egg docking at the balcony. He let his leg dangle out of the slit of his robe as he clasped it around his throat just as Rufus came in through the patio doors.

"Hello master," he welcomed, scooting slightly closer. "It's good to have you back."

He smiled.

A ridiculously warm feeling spread throughout Rufus´ body when he was welcomed by his doll, his lips unconsciously twitching up into a half smile.

"Yazoo," he said, taking in the robe. Well, not what he had expected, since his tastes usually didn't evolve around such non revealing, exotic clothing. Still it suited the lovely man.

"You look good," the blond appreciated, only a second later frowning at himself. He shrugged it off, however, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Give me another drink, will you?"

"Of course Master."

Yazoo arose gracefully from the sofa, ordering two tall glasses from the panel. He turned to watch his master over his shoulder with a coy smile before sidling up to him, extending one of the glasses. He gently clinked the edge of his own glass against Rufus' before pressing his lips to the rim and taking a small swallow. He set his own glass down,not really needing to have a beverage, but knowing that now Rufus' full attention was on his lips.

"How would you like me to help you relax tonight Master? You look a little tense..." His hand drifted up to Rufus' shoulder and he kneaded it slightly, feeling the pressure of the stress in Rufus' muscles.

"You shouldn't have to worry so much, Master..."

Rufus gave a silent groan when he felt a tight knot under his skin snap loose at Yazoo´s expert touch.

"That is... relaxing... indeed," he gasped, as another tense spot melted into Yazoo´s hand, Rufus´ lashes fluttering almost shut from the relief that flooded him. It seemed that today had been a lot more stressful than he had thought.

"How are you?" Rufus asked, reaching for his drink and sipping at it. "Any change? Do you remember anything now?"

"Please Master, make yourself more comfortable," Yazoo encouraged, urging Rufus to sit on the sofa. He wandered behind, his hands still gently squeezing Rufus' shoulders free of their stress.

"I am fine, thank you Master. I have been able to recall some things, yes. Others, I fear may be lost for ever and I will have to relearn them." His tone was promising, and even as he said it, he wondered if he could learn how to make the butterfly feeling in his stomach appear when his master kissed him.

"...Really..." Rufus non-commit tally exclaimed, a brow lifting, his hands rubbing together in an almost nervous gesture. "And what do you recall?"

Yazoo's fingers drifted up along Rufus' neck, smoothing the tense lines upwards into his hand, where his fingertips and nails massaged small circles along his scalp.

"It's hard to explain Master. The memories are not quite complete, but there is more a sensation of them."

He dragged Rufus' fringe back, causing his head to tilt back with the pleasurable sensation of the head massage, "I can remember what you like, and what you were starting to like. Tonight is the first night you said I looked nice Master, thank you."

He smiled, "You seem happier tonight...than I remember."

"I see..." Rufus actually didn't, but he was distracted by his pleasantly tingling scalp and the waves of pleasure that emitted from his nerves down his spine, making fine hairs rise on his flesh.

"Do you remember anything about what happened last night?" he still asked, feeling that he had to know for some reason. It was important that Yazoo remembered.

"I...remember that you let me sleep here with you...I remember you deactivating me while I was here but"... he shook his head, he couldn't remember any of the details.

"I don't know what happened specifically. Would you like to tell me so I remember?" He offered helpfully.

"No... it´s not important."

Despite his words there was disappointment swinging in Rufus´ words and all of a sudden he felt quite tired and exhausted. His shoulders slumped and he emptied his glass. Maybe it was better that Yazoo didn't remember anyway; it might have freaked him out. This way they could have a new start.

Inwardly snorting at his own foolishness, Rufus reminded himself that technically, Yazoo was nothing but a doll! That didn't make the blond feel any less towards him, however. "You held me," he slowly said, rotating the glass in his hand, almost wistfully, before setting it down on the table.

Yazoo paused, his fingertips stilling Rufus' hair. He didn't remember ever hearing his Master so vulnerable...except maybe...the night before? He leaned down, his arms sliding down to circle around Rufus' shoulders as his head rested beside his, chin tucked gently in beside Rufus' neck.

"And you liked it, Master?", he asked.

The touch startled Rufus, as he´d been lost in his thoughts, not even noticing he had said that aloud. His first reaction was to stiffen, and brusquely shove Yazoo away from himself with an annoyed snort. Rufus Shinra never showed any real signs of weakness.

Occasionally some physical exhaustion, towards Tseng, but never mental 'shortcomings'. Rufus couldn't trust anyone... However, with Yazoo´s embrace he felt that all the strength to fight back had been drained from him, and it did feel good to be held like that.

"Yes. I suppose."

Yazoo felt Rufus relax under his embrace. He'd tensed a little, but now it was if he was telling himself it was okay to do this...Yazoo realized that maybe, Rufus Shinra had never really gotten held like this before. That just maybe, he was the first to extend this kind of warm companionship towards him.

Wasn't it wrong?

To have a machine be the first to hold you?

The thought was gone almost as quickly as he thought it. Who was he to judge whether things were right or wrong? After all, he was just a machine.

"Master, do you like me?", he asked quietly, playing with the material of Rufus' shirt, smoothing the lines along his chest flat. It wasn't an ordinary question, but Yazoo felt it was very important...especially with the feelings that Reno had awoken in him before he'd left.

"You are a doll," Rufus replied lowly, but the conviction in his voice was faltering ever so slightly.

_Did_ he like Yazoo?

Rufus hadn't quite thought about that. The question wasn't easily answered, because Rufus had never thought about liking anyone. People were just there, around him, and whatever he wanted, they did. There was no reason for him to like them for that. However, instinctively the blond felt that Yazoo was different. A thoughtful frown building a small line between his eyes, the president finally said slowly "I like to have you around me... I think."

Yazoo smiled tilting his head against Rufus'.

"You're very kind Master, thank you."

It got Yazoo thinking though, "I'm not the only one, am I master? I mean, a man of your position must have many admirers, many that would wish to care for you, no?"

The thought of all those opportunists trying to kiss his ass 24/7 made the president give a derisive snort.

"They don´t care for _me_. They want my money, my favor, my power. Whatever."

That was the value of a doll, wasn't it? Their love was unconditional, they didn't expect anything in return, unless they needed a change of batteries. He lazily closed his eyes, craving for another drink, but he didn't want to break the embrace.

"Not all of them, surely," Yazoo murmured; he didn't want to press the issue as he could sense Rufus' reluctance to speak on the matter, but it couldn't be good for his master to push everyone around him away, could it? Humans needed contact with others, they were social beings. Maybe that was why Rufus had gotten him...because he was so close to being real.

"Maybe it's a matter of learning to trust someone," Yazoo ventured, knowing he may be out of line with his advice, but he really did want to see Rufus happy. He didn't look all that happy right now though.

"I don´t trust anyone!" Rufus snapped sharply, as if he had just been offended in the most crude way. "What do you know about such matters anyway? You are just a doll, you don´t feel and you certainly don´t trust. Get me another drink, will you!"

"Of course, Master." Yazoo slid his hands up to Rufus' shoulders, pausing just long enough to deliver a soft kiss to Rufus' cheek before he stood to get another drink, probably something other than water this time.

Rufus observed the smooth movement as Yazoo left him to go to the minibar hidden behind a white wall from the corner of his eye, leaning back against the sofa and regretting his outburst a bit.

When Yazoo come back with a triangle shaped glass, holding a very light yellow liquid, Rufus put his arm on the backrest of the couch.

"Come here, sit with me."

Of course Yazoo couldn't be blamed for not knowing. He had never learned about such things, Rufus assumed...

"You don´t trust anyone. It renders you weak and open, you see," he graciously enlightened his company, taking a sip from his glass, feeling the strong liquor rolling down his throat, burning it.

"Isn't being open a good thing? There is strength in numbers, from being able to rely on someone to be there should you fail, isn't there?"

Yazoo sat next to Rufus, his legs crossed enough to reveal his milky thigh through the slit of the robe. " I must have been programmed to trust,or something akin to it, otherwise the laws that govern my actions would be impossible to follow."

Rufus thought a moment about that.

"That seems to be true. There is a fallacy however, because if you are not open to anyone you leave no weakness for failure and consequently you do not need anyone to 'catch' you, because you just don´t fail."

Rufus would almost have gone on, explaining to Yazoo that he was made to 'trust', because he held no value; he was just a doll, replaceable, and no one cared what happened to him as long as he did no harm to any human. Beyond that, he was left at the mercy of his owner.

Looking down into Yazoo´s face, his finger striding aside a long silky silver strand, Rufus asked expressionlessly "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Yazoo answered simply, for of course he did! Even if Rufus ordered him around, he knew things, that possibly no one else knew. That Rufus had shared with no one but him, and so he had to...didn't he? But Rufus wasn't the only one he trusted either.

"See... and I could crush you so easily."

Rufus tilted his head, face still devoid of any emotion as he pulled the strand of hair behind Yazoo´s ear, his fingertip lingering their for a moment, before it fell back onto the backrest, as if that little movement had already exhausted him.

Could he?

Last night hadn't been a success at all. On the other hand, Rufus didn't feel like finding out either, and hadn't he known himself better he might have interpreted that reluctance to hurt Yazoo as some tiny urge to protect him.

"But I trust you not to Master, and even if you chose to...if you ordered me not to protect myself, I would have to trust you made the right decision."

Yazoo tilted his head with a smile.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Convincing Yazoo would essentially be very easy, wouldn't it? Instead of conversing, Rufus could simply reprogram him to agree with every opinion.

"There must be someone you trust master, or else you wouldn't speak of it with such experience."

Rufus opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it, nurturing his drink instead. His head started to hurt from all this, and he didn't feel like arguing with Yazoo. He wouldn't be able to understand what situation Rufus was in, because Yazoo had no responsibilities. He just did was he was supposed to do, what he was programmed to. Rufus couldn't just give up his responsibilities, he had to be in charge 24/7. Well maybe except for...

"...I suppose I do trust Tseng to take care of certain matters, but that doesn't count."*

"Why not?"

Yazoo looked puzzled. Yazoo didn't remember much about Tseng,but whenever he was left with Reno, it seemed that Rufus was with him. Tseng probably spent more time with the President than he did, so he must know him better. Yazoo smiled. So Rufus did have someone who would look out for him too...maybe Tseng was like Reno a little in that he was Rufus' caretaker. The concept widened his smile.

"Don't you like him too?"

"What?"

Now it was Rufus´ turn to look puzzled, and give a half hearted, short laugh at the awkward question, because he wasn't sure if Yazoo had tried to make a joke and he was supposed to laugh now. Yazoo looked rather confused himself though, so the president settled for a frown.

"Do I_ like_ him? What a ridiculous question! I do kind of trust him because... well, because he is ... Tseng. He´s just... there." Actually, that thought had never even brushed Rufus´ mind before.

Yazoo bit his lip.

"Oh...," he said, "But he's there all the time, isn't he? I mean, he accompanies you everywhere. Though, I suppose that is his job to."

Rufus´ frown deepened. "Well, yes, it is his job. He gets paid for it, and no small amount I might add."

The president´s fingertips started to brush against Yazoo´s neck again, lightly and lazily, following the small bumps of the doll´s spine up to his scalp.

"I am satisfied with his work though. Otherwise, I wouldn't keep him."

Yazoo tilted his head towards Rufus' attentions to encourage his fingers to massage in gentle circles along the base of his skull. He hummed at the sensation and drew himself closer to Rufus, his hands resting lightly on his thigh.

"Do you tell him that you're satisfied?" Yazoo asked, curious. Rufus had not yet told him to stop talking, and he found he was enjoying being able to just talk with him,though he wouldn't be able to word it that way out loud.

"Of course not," Rufus replied with an air of slight indignation. "As I said, it is his job, and he knows that I am satisfied as long as I don´t fire, respectively kill him."

It was an easy thing for Rufus to 'kill' people; he simply mentioned that he wanted them to vanish from the picture, and they did. Money made the world go round, and his empire had swallowed whole administrations, so no one asked any questions. Still, for a moment Rufus wondered who would kill Tseng, the man in charge of all waste management.

"Then why tell me I look lovely? Surely as a doll, master, I don't need any encouragement to do my job..." He continued however, answering his own question, "It lets me know though...what you like. How I can help you more."

He would say he liked hearing Rufus compliment him, but that firewall against him expressing preference still seemed to be there, preventing him from saying what he wanted.

"It lets me show you how good it makes me feel." His hand rested higher on Rufus' thigh, the other raised to Rufus' temple to brush a couple of errant strands of hair from his face.

"Why, I said it because I felt like it," Rufus easily replied, his fingertip drawing a circle down to Yazoo´s exposed shoulder and the hem of his exotic robe. His stomach fluttered strangely at Yazoo´s words. Maybe he had eaten something wrong? There was a reason why people didn't ingest food anymore, but ate little pills, Rufus thought wryly to himself. However he didn't feel any pain, the warm feeling curling in his stomach was actually quite pleasant.

Yazoo noticed the change in Rufus, felt the accelerated pulse and leaned in to kiss him, a brief connection of lips before he shifted closer again, his feet hooked over Rufus' leg.

"And what do you feel like now, Master?", he asked, the tone of his voice dropping to sound more sultry.

Instead of an answer, Rufus grabbed Yazoo´s chin, lightly. His lips brushed over Yazoo´s again, but carefully so now and nowhere near as demanding and ruthless as before. It was almost a shy kiss, as Rufus tongue was invited into Yazoo´s mouth and explored its moist, fruity warmth as if it was the first time.

Yazoo purred and wrapped his arms around Rufus' neck, drawing himself up almost into his lap. Despite being able to remember most of the sensations of being with Rufus before his reset at least, he couldn't remember him being like this before. Perhaps his tastes had changed?

One hand slipped down Rufus' arm to guide his hand up the length of his leg, his robe gathering up at its ascent. Yazoo smiled around their kiss as he felt Rufus' fingers flex along his skin.

With a low groan, Rufus pressed Yazoo nearer, one hand steadying him at the small of his back, before gliding over the smooth fabric to trace Yazoo´s round buttocks with his fingertips. Rufus´ other hand pushed higher on Yazoo´s milky leg, eyes half lidded, his tongue still prodding his companion´s mouth. It seemed that last night still loomed under the surface of Rufus´ consciousness, because he was hesitant, watching his own desires closely.

Expertly, Yazoo shifted his weight to straddle Rufus' lap, his robe riding all the way up his thighs and he guided Rufus' hand underneath the silk to repeat the ministrations over smooth flesh instead of fabric. His arms draped over Rufus' shoulders once more, his hands curling into the hair at the base of his neck and reminding Rufus of the small massage he'd been given before.

The president´s hand abruptly stopped, eyes shifting out of their slightly hazy state.

"Wait," Rufus more asked than ordered, withdrawing from the kiss. His hands were on Yazoo´s hips, but awkwardly so, as if he was trying to keep the young man away from his body. All right, so Rufus was horny and pretty hard and still... somehow he just couldn't do that. Licking his lips, the blond cleared his throat, keeping the shaky breath back and instead explaining calmly.

"I cannot do this right now. I am... busy. With..ehm, the kidnapping."

His neutral expression, decorated with a nonchalant half smile hid his confusion and misery quite well.

Yazoo looked a bit confused, but let his hips still under the President's hands.

"Of c-course, Master..." He paused."You look a bit distressed. Have I done something wrong?"

"...No. Everything is fine." Rufus didn't bat a lash at the lie, but still he was immensely relieved when he heard a light sound coming from the door, announcing that someone was requesting to be let inside.

"Tseng?"

Tseng's affirmative reply seemed to calm his nerves a little. He was so reliable, Yazoo was right. Maybe he didn't tell Tseng what a good job he did, but damn, he did it well.

"I will be right back," the blond announced, carefully setting Yazoo down from his lap beside him on the couch and stood.

Yazoo pulled his robe around him, feeling a strange sensation as Rufus crossed the room, avoiding his eye contact. Almost like...rejection. The knock on the door wasn't soon enough, as Reno had come to collect him.

Yazoo didn't understand. Rufus had been so nice to him, opening up to him and talking with him, then he'd completely shut down. What had he done? But then again, who was he to question his master...he was just a machine, wasn't he? He looked the way of the door as Reno entered, and stood, ready to leave.

Reno saluted when he entered, his easy-going attitude absent. On the contrary, he appeared stiff and distanced and the eyes that were looking at Rufus were cold and rejecting.

It was all Rufus' fault after all...

The president didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't care.

"Get him out, I´m busy. Do whatever you must, I don´t care. I won´t need him today."

Reno simply nodded, motioning for the doll to follow him to their quarters.  
Did he look confused? Reno didn't dare to hope.

Yazoo couldn't tell Reno what was wrong. The feeling he had wasn't supposed to be there, after all, and the firewall stopped him from being able to explain it. But the strange sensation in his stomach subsided a little when the door to Reno's suite closed behind them and he was alone with the redhead again.

"Is everything alright, sir? You seem a little less talkative than usual."

He said in lieu of being able to describe what was wrong with him. In truth, Reno hadn't said anything to him while they'd returned down the hallways. Which was very odd, especially taking into consideration the conversation they'd had before his master had called for him.

Instantly Reno relaxed and he sported a loop-sided grin, that was relatively convincing.

"Yeah, everything´s peachy. Just gotta be careful, y'know, Tseng´s watching me." He pointed two fingers at his eyes, looking a mixture of comically afraid and truly unnerved. Then he stuffed his hands into his pockets, sizing Yazoo in his thin robe up and down.

"My master seems to be very busy at the moment. The kidnapping at the summit is taking up much of his time and thoughts."

Yazoo paused, then felt the need to add, "So he did not require my programming today. He was very distracted."

His fingers danced along the edge of his robe, almost as if he was nervous. Yazoo forced them still, not able to explain why his hands felt so jittery.

"So I am not fully sure of my capacities and if they've returned to normal, but I suppose when my Master has dealt with all he needs to, I shall find out."

"Yeah..."

It was incredible how light Reno felt after the burden of those worries had been lifted from his shoulders! He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. Reno couldn't stand the thought of Rufus having his greedy fingers on poor, misguided Yazoo.

"We got the rest of the day off, yo" he said, wandering a bit through the room and looking out of the window over the sunny city.

"Wanna do something?"

Yazoo wished he could want.

"You have something in mind, Sir?" he opted with instead, hoping that Reno would take for granted that he just wanted to spend time in his company. What Lucrecia Crescent had neglected to fix was the fact that he still wanted, and didn't want. He definitely wanted to spend time with his caretaker. But he didn't want to go back to the labs.

"You have such good ideas for our outings..."

"We could take a walk, maybe find some ice cream and... talk or something, yo."

Reno firmly snapped at himself that this didn't sound like a date and that there was absolutely no reason to feel nervous and excited, because if Tseng found out he was a dead man. If he was lucky.

"It´s just things people do, you know," he added in a bored manner, hoping to trick the secret cameras and bugs that might be hidden in every room and every corner of the dome.

Yazoo nodded, "I will accompany you Sir, it sounds like fun."

The desserts that Reno had had him taste in the past had always been delicious too...Yazoo wasn't sure if it was because he actually liked them, or if he was mirroring Reno's taste for them, but he had to admit that they did taste good.

"Should I change, Sir?"

Reno´s eyes traced the young man before him, the light tilt of the head in question, his half bared chest, the gossamer thin robe that didn't really conceal anything and was way too short anyway... not that Reno minded.

"... Yeah, you better. Despite the sun it´s quite chilly outside today, I guess they save up energy again."

Yazoo nodded, and crossed to the wardrobe in the bedroom. He rifled through the neatly hung clothes and costumes, experiencing difficulty again with finding an appropriate outfit. The last time he'd gone out with Reno, he'd worn pants and a jacket and...Yazoo's hand paused on the hanger as he recalled what had come of their last outing. What he'd done in the egg on the way back from the museum. His breath caught and he twitched, wanting to look for Reno, to tell him he remembered the way he liked his fingers pulling at his hair, how he wanted to taste him again.

But he froze, fighting against the movement.

_You're a machine._

_You don't feel anything._

_Let alone that you like someone other than your master..._

He pulled a long white button up shirt (very similar to the one the Turks wore under their suit jackets) and a pair of thin leggings, pulling them onto his slender legs til they stopped mid thigh and covering the skin tight fabric with the looser material of the business shirt. He slipped his feet into a light pair of flats, gold in color, that had been ordered with one of the dresses he bought.

When he turned back towards Reno, the memory of them had passed, and his expression was complacent again.

"That´s better," Reno nodded, placing his palm on Yazoo´s back only very lightly to guide him to one of the elevators. They wouldn't need the Egg today, their area was pretty secluded and that was exactly what they needed. A little bit of time, a quiet place where they could relax, a bit of nature to show Yazoo the good sides of life, to provoke a feeling maybe. In the sterile buildings it was no wonder he didn't have any emotions, no one did because they got buried under plastic, protocols and routines.

Yes, Reno knew a little park with a pond, and they even had a few animals there, like birds and squirrels, as well as beautiful flowers.

Yazoo watched the sky as the glass compartment rushed them around the side of the building down to the ground level of shops and businesses, close to the sector where Reno had taken Yazoo shopping for all of his "clothes" before.

The blue was probably enhanced inside the dome, Yazoo remembered Reno saying something about that, but it was still so pretty, and Yazoo thought he could see a few birds flying across the white puffs of cloud every once and a while. The elevator let them off near a parkette, a stone path wending though hedgerows and fountains. There was no extravagance spared for the hotel,so many wealthy people stayed there.

"Where would one find ice cream here Sir?" Yazoo asked, puzzled. Other than a few expensive looking boutiques, the park was the main attraction here, no restaurants in sight.

"Ah, you don´t trust me?"

Reno pretended to be indignant and huffed, but then he added with a wink "I know all the good places, but it´s a secret. If everyone knew then there´d be no ice cream left for us, eh?"

Offering Yazoo his arm, the redhead guided the doll to a small, almost hidden path that wasn't known by many and so their search for the ice cream parlor began.

xxxxxxxxx

Zack tilted his neck side to side, facing the next white door, wherein his last interview of the day would be conducted. What a bloody mess this had turned into. Lazard appeared by his side,he'd be supervising the interview behind the glass. He handed Zack a large folder.

"Cloud Strife is his name. Personal Assistant to Doctor Hojo. He was pretty involved with the subject, because of proximity and...well..." Lazard smiled, pushed his glasses up his nose. There are rumors, about how close he actually got to the subject,but I guess that's your job to discover if they're true or not."

Zack chuckled, tucking the folder under his arm and taking a large sip of his coffee. "Let's just hope this doesn't go into overtime, yeah? I'm getting pretty sick of this already."

Lazard patted himon the shoulder and headed through the door that would take him behind the one way mirror. Zack held the coffee in his teeth and opened the door to the interview room. It clicked shut behind him, and he sat down at the small metallic table, across from a slight blond boy. He was quite cute, but the scowl on his face was not.

Zack put his coffee on the corner of the table, set the file folder next to the recording device, and clicked the red button.

"This is Zack Fair, conducting interview 80-12b with Cloud Strife of Fondoll Enterprises. Personal assistant to Doctor Hojo, chief of staff and head of Project S. Time is-" He flicked his wrist to display his watch, "6:30, Lazard supervising." Zack now took time to study the blond a little more carefully, folding his hands in front of him. The blond didn't speak. So it was going to be the hard way, was it?

Fine.

Zack opened up his manilla folder. "Good afternoon Mister Strife, please confirm, for the record your name and position within the company."

A flicker of unnerved disbelief passed Cloud´s tired face for a moment, before his mouth set into a thin, slightly stubborn line. Of course, what had he expected? This one was just as oblivious and routinized as all the others; just as jaded and uncaring. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to waltz in here like that, like nothing had happened, like the biggest crime to humanity hadn't taken place at all. He was so very sick of them and their ignorance, he just wanted to bury his head in a pillow and forget all about it as well, and make all the pain bleed from his eyes.

"Cloud Strife, Personal Assistant of Doctor Hojo," he replied tightly. Everything to get this over with as soon as possible, or he would have his great breakdown right in front of them.

"Thank you."

Zack knew this one was probably going to take a while. The defensive posture, the look in his eyes. Cloud Strife was not happy,and he looked like the kind of person who would take it out on him.

"Can you tell me what your job description entailed? What kind of daily tasks you were typically required to perform before the incident occurred." Zack would test the waters first. It wasn't his job to become involved with the people he interviewed, to keep a detached view on things. He wasn't supposed to have an opinion, he was just supposed to hear other peoples'.

"I already told this to your colleague," Cloud replied lowly, staring at Zack out of angry, exhausted eyes. And what did this have to do with anything anyway? Giving an inaudible, exasperated sigh to himself, the blond decided that it didn't matter; he´d just answer their stupid, insignificant questions and get out of here. "I arranged all of Doctor Hojo´s appointments, coordinated his research, scheduled his meetings, correspondences and took notes for him."

"I'm sorry if you feel that you're repeating yourself, this is a long process for anyone." Zack tapped his fingers on the table beside the folder. He opened the cover, lifting the first sheet of paper from it, studying it as he continued.

"So you were not involved in the production work at all, besides being there to assist Doctor Hojo."

"No."

Cloud´s finger twitched ever so slightly under the table, but his features remained tight and impassive. Oh, he wished he had been, even if unofficial. But, in the beginning, they had managed to fool him as well, feed him with lies to a point where he had been proud to work on this extremely innovative project that would change the world... Gulping down a lump in his throat, Cloud continued needling the special investigator in front of him.

"How much time did you spend in the laboratories with Doctor Hojo? Was your assistance required there as well that would have given you access to any of the data files or project programs?"

Zack watched Cloud over the top of the paper he was reading. There wasn't any faster way, unfortunately, and he could see the man beginning to squirm. "Perhaps, before you answer, I can get you something to drink. Coffee? Water?"

Cloud shot him a long look, before finally saying "...Water."

It would give him some time to ponder the questions. Of course, he had to be careful, or they would find out what he had done... But they would anyway, wouldn't they? The investigation surely would reveal that he did have access to all data and that also, he had transferred them unauthorized to something, _someone,_ who wasn't supposed to see them. They would blame it all on Cloud too, of course, because they were unable to see the bigger picture. Cloud would be accused of willful sabotage. Most likely be executed.

The door opened with a small hum, and a small auto bot brought a plastic cup of water, Cloud took it wordlessly, allowing himself to sip from it. Tasted so bland...

"Three years. And yes. I did have access to almost everything."

It didn't matter anymore, did it? He had seen too much of how this society worked, and the one who had woken him up to it was gone, so what was the point of being here any longer?

Zack nodded, sliding one of the pieces of data paper across the table towards Cloud.

"The subject of project S-nicknamed Sephiroth by the rough translation of his numerical code."

The picture file embedded about halfway down showed the subject, long silver hair and piercing green eyes. He was a doll model, a perfect being created by Doctor Hojo to be a living organism, real flesh and blood. Zack personally didn't think he could get used to an "organic" doll, as Hojo called them. But then again, you got some freaky people purchasing Hojo's dolls in the first place.

"What can you tell me about this particular project Cloud? Did you ever witness anything out of procedure...?"

Cloud didn't like to be called by his first name by a complete stranger, but he let it slide. It really didn't matter anymore now. His gaze glided over the picture, the cold, emotionless eyes staring impassively into the camera and Cloud was tempted to reach out and trace the high cheekbones, that sensual mouth with his fingertip. He didn't do it, though. Only the melancholic, defeated warmth that leaked from Cloud´s eyes gave away how much he had felt for this 'doll'. When he looked up at Zack again, his face was guarded and distanced.

"You should ask Doctor Hojo about it. I do not even know where to start."

Zack watched the emotion play across Cloud's features as he looked at the picture. It was more telling than he thought the blond anticipated.

"I would rather hear it from you Mister Strife, seeing as how Doctor Hojo will be interviewed as well. I would like to hear your opinion on the project. At what point were you brought in to assist Hojo? At what stage was the project development? How exactly did you...interact with the subject?"

Zack's blue eyes were piercing and Cloud dropped his gaze lest he give too much away.

"I understand you had a special connection with the model, more than anyone else in the laboratories." Zack ventured, he wanted to see this reaction.

Cloud pressed his lips together even closer, all the blood draining from them. They knew, of course they did. Cloud sincerely doubted that they would understand. But this was his chance, wasn't it? To tell them how it really was, what really had happened, what they had done to 'S3f-11r0#-4'. This was his chance to be heard and maybe, maybe someone would listen.

Relaxing back into his seat, Cloud took a sip from his water. And then he started.

tbc

* * *

**Review please? ( ^_^)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter^^ We´re pretty fast this time, aren´t we? XD Before we start we´d like to thank all the reviewers, as usually, namely: Vietta, Kittencharmer, Gothicragdoll, muertz, Rina, paint-tin, CandaceFace, natzilla, Aeriths-Rain, Soyna, BoomChick and patsch! And of course our lovely beta psycho-steph!**

**As you might remember we promised our 100th reviewer a special side story... It was Aeriths-Rain and she asked for something about Sephiroth. What started out as a little extra turned into a full storyline, which is why we dedicate this chapter to her because instead of making that little extra story we included her wish into the main story. We hope that´s okay dear! **

**And we´re not so far away from the 200 review mark, so we remind you that the 200th reviewer gets a little extra story as well (unless the plotbunny bullies us into including it into the main story again *cough*)**

**All right now! Be prepared for steamy Sephclo-smex!**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina **

*Chapter 19*

_"Project S was already running for 3 years when I became Dr. Hojo´s PA. He never intended for me to know about any details on how they tortured Sephiroth exactly. I was supposed to just coordinate meetings, go about my business. Dr Hojo liked to brag about his 'achievements', however, so I can reckon that by the time I started working there, Sephiroth was considered an almost success with only some minor conditioning left to do. At that point of time I did not interact with him at all. He was mostly unconscious when I went to the labs for Dr Hojo."_

_"You say tortured, Mister Strife, I would be led to suppose that you are among the party of dissenters towards organic study. Among those that argue that you cannot create something flesh and blood out of machinery...so that this project would be less a doll, more a..." He paused, wanting Cloud to finish the thought for him. _

_"Sephiroth was human." Cloud replied tightly, eyes steely. "They took away his right to think, to choose, to live. They tortured him. They made him do what he did. He was human and that is a fact. You need a mind to be driven crazy."_

_Zack nodded, feeling the anger behind Cloud's words. He wasn't being paid to have an opinion though. "When did you start to suspect he was human Cloud? What happened to make you so convinced?" _

_His conviction bleeding out a bit at the realization that Zack didn't give a damn (because he was just as efficient ,neutral and uncaring as the piece of junk that had brought his water earlier), Cloud calmed down._

_"He was looking at me." _

_Cloud paused, remembering that very first moment he had noticed. He had been accompanying Hojo to the labs, letting Cloud recite the schedule for the day. Cloud had dutifully followed his sauntering boss, feeling very important. Hojo had had a very good day, acting like he was the king of some court, because apparently they had had some major breakthrough in Sephiroth´s conditioning the night before, Hojo deigned to explain to his PA. Cloud had listened, making an interested face despite not getting half of what Hojo was blabbering, but in his self-importance Cloud hadn't cared. He felt like he was part of the young, efficient, ruthless ,successful elite and his career was bright and shining ahead of him. Between two calm, interested nods, Cloud had felt somewhatstrange all of a sudden, and his eyes had briefly darted over to where Sephiroth was lying motionlessly on a white, smooth table, with wires all over him. He had been staring right at Cloud. Or rather; Cloud had stood in the line of where the doll´s eyes were directed._

_Despite telling himself that it was silly to feel uneasy, Cloud had shifted, pretending to inspect some incomprehensible device Hojo had pointed at, standing beside the doll and eating all the wires that were connected to Sephiroth. _

_It allowed the blond to get out of its line of vision. However a few minutes later, when Cloud accidentally looked back at the doll, its eyes had shifted._

_It was looking at Cloud. _

_Slightly freaked out, the blond was about to mention it to Hojo, when the man was done with his bragging and urged them to get going. But Cloud forgot about the incident soon after. _

_At the end of the day, when he was just about to go home, Cloud noticed that somehow he had forgotten something in the lab, and one of the night guards had granted him access, even though Cloud was not officially authorized. It wasn't supposed to take him long to get it. _

_The lab was empty and mostly dark, only some blue lights and a soft, constant humming guiding Cloud towards the place where the doll was kept. A quick glance around was enough for him to find what he had been searching for and Cloud was just about to leave, when a familiar tingling at his back made him slowly turn around. _

_There, illuminated by blueish white light lay the doll in some kind of half open glass coffin, looking right at Cloud out of an emotionless, flawless and achingly beautiful face. In retrospect, Cloud had asked himself many times how things would have gone if only he had turned around and left, but he hadn't. _

_Narrowing his eyes, he took a step closer, asking, half wary half haughty "Are you looking at me?"_

_"Yes Sir," the doll answered, causing Cloud to jump. He hadn't expected that the doll would have been left on overnight._

_He neared the platform again, and the doll kept watching him, not moving, not speaking again-since he hadn't been asked a question. Doll model S3f-11r0#-4 was aware that he'd been left on, which was odd. His creator usually deactivated him when the day's work was done. He'd had nothing to do but stand idly, listening to the low hum of the power saving mode of the laboratory machines, the slow dripping sound of electronics renewing their power, watching the shadows of the room from his peripheral vision. Then **he** had come back in. This human...was different than the other lab coats that ran around the testing rooms-always poking at him and prodding at him torecord some sort of data...This one only looked...so he looked back. That was a relatively normal function, was it not? _

_Cloud slowly stepped around the doll, observing how its eyes followed his body continuously. Slightly unnerved, the blond stopped (as did S3f-11r0#-4´s eyes), knitting his brows and asking lowly "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"There is nothing else in the room that is interesting Sir." the doll explained, his features remaining neutral. "My creator has left me on. I have no diagnostics to run. Would you prefer me not to?" _

_Instead of answering the question, Cloud folded his arms over his chest, sizing the doll up and down himself. Smooth skin, a perfect, long legged, muscular body, shiny long silver hair - S3f-11r0#-4 was an eye catcher indeed, and surely something to be called interesting himself (which was quite an understatement; Sephiroth wasn't just 'interesting', he was a whole new future!)._

_"And what´s so interesting about me?" Cloud demanded to know, his curiosity piqued._

_"There are many things," Sephiroth said, his voice a low purr. Cloud got shivers from it, but knew that that was just the timbre that he'd been programmed with after all._

_"The fact that you don't seem to be on the team of my creators, yet are able to wander freely through the laboratory; that you haven't been present at any of my tests before, so you are relatively new; and well Sir, I'm not sure if I can succinctly put into words exactly what is most interesting about you."_

_Sephiroth's gaze seemed to be a bit more predatory than previously, "But you are unlike the humans I have been exposed to before." _

_Cloud lifted his chin further, not very convinced. He wasn't sure if he liked to be seen as something unique and outstanding; so far he had gone through life being just a little bit above average, and that was what his bosses seemed to love. He hadn't been so successful till now, because he was being special; he just did what he was told and he did it a bit better than the others. _

_"Really..." he replied, slightly miffed, his blue eyes freezing over ."And what do you know? You´re just a doll, your 'judgment' isn't worth anything." _

_That he said, but still, in the presence of that regal, perfect creature his voice wasn't as sure. Cloud inwardly struggled to keep his authority between the two of them, to not just cower before that... machine._

_"I do not claim to know anything on the subject Sir, but you don't seem to have the same qualifications as my creator. You do not run tests, do you."_

_Sephiroth tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes narrowing as he scrutinized Cloud's features. Cloud had the distinct impression of being judged-but how was that possible...Sephiroth wasn't created to be critical or logical...at least not anymore than the standardized companion dolls that Fondoll was creating before._

_"What is your purpose here Sir, in the laboratory, if not to direct my project?" _

_To direct the project... For a moment, Cloud actually felt flattered and made an unconscious step closer, sizing the beautiful doll up and down again. He seemed so different from the mindless, mechanic ones Cloud knew._

_"I am the Personal Assistant of Dr. Hojo," he enlightened the doll from above. "Does this mean you have to obey to my commands?"_

_Sephiroth's expression didn't change, but he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Of course it does Sir. You are human. I am simply a machine, am I not? Do I not have to follow any human's commands?"_

_The three laws had been introduced early on-they were his fundamental programs._

_"Is there something you require me to do Sir?" His deep baritone was smooth, and Cloud could almost swear that the predatorylook in his eye got sharper, as if he was daring Cloud to ask him to do something. Nothing... nothing at all like the automatic plastic dolls he'd seen before... _

_Cloud licked his lips, his knees going a bit weak under that sharp gaze. That was right, Sephiroth was a sex doll after all... And an extraordinary one at that. Slowly circling the doll, Cloud´s fingertip brushed over the cool metal of his coffin-like cage._

_"What... programs were installed in you?"_

_"I have many programs Sir, is there one that you are particularly interested in? My most recent programs, perhaps?"_

_Sephiroth's lips curled into a smile as he watched Cloud's features flush just enough to notice._

_"My creator has not yet tested my faculty in some of my sexual programs. But I have been programmed sufficiently to read human body language; to link their desire to something as simple as their heartbeat."Sephiroth paused, his smile widened. "Your pulse is rather accelerated Sir..." _

_It is?" _

_Cloud had intended to sound cool and unaffected, haughty even, but his control was shaking, as was his voice. A warm shudder ran down his spine and his belly curled excitedly, as his blue eyes darted over to the beautiful doll, almost shyly. _

_Sephiroth shifted on his platform within his container. Hojo always left him confined in some way within the laboratories, since he was a new project-he was either afraid of someone coming in to tamper with him or Sephiroth himself getting out..._

_"It is Sir. Is it perhaps that you are nervous to be here alone? Or excited..." His voice was a low purr, a tone that promised far too much. Sephiroth...sounded so human. How could a machine make goosebumps travel up his skin with only a word? _

_"I´m not nervous!" Cloud objected, almost petulantly, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the doll. That position seemed rather uncomfortable... _

_"I will release you for a moment. Stay put." _

_With that instruction, Cloud had a look at the keyboard and its various buttons until he found the right one and with another belly flip flop released the metal bars so that the plastic coffin could open. In all actuality, Cloud had no idea what he was doing or why he did it, but he felt indescribably drawn to Sephiroth._

_The plastic casing withdrew into the platform, leaving Sephiroth standing unimpeded; naked. That really didn't help Cloud's pulse slow at all, but he attempted to keep it under control._

_Sephiroth stepped down off the platform, his feet hitting the cold laboratory floor soundlessly._

_"Thank you Sir," he said as he approached Cloud, stopping just close enough to make the little blond intern's heart skip a beat. "Is there something I can do for you then...?" _

_Cloud took a moment to catch his breath at the sudden proximity. He had to bend his neck to look up into that elegant, gorgeous face. Sephiroth hadn't seemed THAT big when he had been in his coffin... Unconsciously the blond´s eyes drifted lower, over a smooth chest, a muscular belly and down to - Cloud almost moaned when he realized that everything that was Sephiroth was very well enhanced. _

_"Well..." he managed, licking his lips, his knees feeling a bit weak. "I wonder how you taste... You are organic, aren't you?"_

_Sephiroth's eyebrow arched, a small smile playing around the corner of his lips._

_"Yes Sir, I am. I suppose I would taste..." He paused, "Very similar to something you've tasted before, no?"_

_The look in his eye was unlike any the Cloud had seen in a doll before...Far too sure of himself. Even though the words he spoke were respectful, as they should be for a machine, they were not subservient... _

_"We will see." _

_Cloud licked his lips again and got down on his knees, quite relieved that he didn't have to stand on his shaky legs anymore. Sephiroth´s length was perfect, long, thick and throbbing. The head was blossoming in a light pink and glistened invitingly in the dim, blue light of the lab. _

_For a moment Cloud hesitated, then he grabbed it boldly, feeling the velvety texture in his palm, letting his long fingers stroke over the hard flesh. Sephiroth´s dick exuded a musky, and far from clinical odor; it didn't smell like the plastic versions at all. Finally, the blond closed his eyes and let the tip of his tongue trace over a warm, blue vein that pulsed under his touch. It was salty, he noticed, and absolutely delicious. Hungry now, the PA followed the underside of the doll´s shaft up and wrapped his lips around the head, testing by suckling it into his wet mouth. _

_Sephiroth's lips had curled into a smile, letting out a soft sigh as Cloud's mouth enveloped him. His head fell to the side slightly and his fingers trailed into Cloud's blond spikes, gently tugging at the roots of his hair. _

_"Am I satisfactory Sir?" He inhaled sharply as the blond sunk deeper. "You seem to be good at this..." Sephiroth moaned a little, clenching his fingers tighter. _

_"Hmhm." Cloud just made a confirming sound deep down in his throat, lashes fluttering a bit. Oh, that doll tastes exquisite, in fact! Probably much better than any cock Cloud had sucked so far! And he had had quite a few... it was one of the blond´s special qualities. Sephiroth´s cock was warm and pulsing in his mouth, like that of a real human, and it tasted a bit salty and... good. Moving his head back a bit, Cloud let the cock slip out a few inches before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked it back in. _

_Since Sephiroth was naked, the blond couldn't resist to touch more of him, his hand gliding up over a smooth thigh, feeling the soft skin up with his fingertips, amazed._

_Sephiroth responded to his touch, to Cloud's surprise, very much like any other person would-Cloud felt the slight shift of weight as his hips thrust towards him, stilled by the clench of his fingers on his thigh; felt his pulse speed and heard the rumblings of his breathy moans. Cloud knew, from being so close to the project designer, that this doll was special...but how on earth could he be designed to do this? To feel this real? _

_"Oh...yes," he heard Sephiroth exclaim softly as he hollowed his cheeks again. The doll looked down at him, caught his gaze, and the spark of raw desire that flashed through his vibrant green eyes was disturbingly real. That gaze... it was so lively, so very different from the dull, cold plastic orbs that usually stared out of a doll´s face. Cloud didn't mind them, but this one... Sephiroth´s face was a bit heated, his chest rose and fell in sync with Cloud´s movements, and whenever the blond let his tongue swirl over the underside of the man´s- the doll´s shaft, Sephiroth drew a sharp breath. And his skin was so real! _

_To make sure that every little detail was right, to find a flaw somewhere, Cloud moved his hand up to heavy balls, stroking them with his thumb, carefully weighing them and rolling them around. For a moment he let go off the dick in his mouth, managing a small plopping sound, and stroked the saliva slick rod, exclaiming, "You really do feel real. Can you... feel what I am doing?"_

_It was a silly question, because of course dolls couldn't feel... But maybe this one could?_

_"Of course I can feel what you're doing Sir..." Sephiroth drew encouraging circles at the base of Cloud's skull, not letting him back too far away. _

_"I've been programmed to react...which is what makes me revolutionary. Can't you tell?" His lips drew into a smirk. _

_"Revolutionary indeed," Cloud muttered, taking the boner back into his mouth with wet, loud noises. His own needs were pressing him to rub the bulge in his pants and through his lust filled mind he dizzily wondered how it was possible to be programmed to feel. _

_Feelings were the most irrational, most impulsive thing ever, how could something like that be 'created' by computer programs? Human interaction was too complex to be transferred into a simple sequence of numbers, wasn't it? The thought that it might not be was kind of frightening, Cloud found. _

_But this wasn't the time to be moody, and frankly, he was busy worrying about wholly different things. He could feel Sephiroth using more force when he rammed back into his mouth and the blond gave a small whimper, encouraging Sephiroth to let go. Cloud was so painfully hard, his fingers rubbing through the fabric just wasn't enough anymore. He frantically pulled his cock out with shaking fingers and started to pump it, his head moving back and forth abruptly._

_Sephiroth's hands guided Cloud's head roughly as his hips pressed forward more urgently, making Cloud take him deeper and deeper with each thrust. The vibrations from Cloud's moans sent chills up his spine, and his head tipped back again. _

_"Sir..." he said, eyes still closed. "Would you like me to come like this, or should I turn you around and fuck you?" _

_The way the word "fuck"came out of his mouth was truly sinful, he almost purred it. _

_It didn't fail to have a heavy effect on the blond, as he involuntarily shuddered and gave another helpless moan. This thing in his ass? Oh yes, he could see that happening, he wanted it! The hidden entrance between his cheeks clenched in nervous excitement and his stomach flipped only at the thought, but still Cloud had difficulties verbalizing his wishes. Which was mainly due to the fact that Sephiroth´s fingers had curled in his hair and were having quite the grip on him. _

_Squeezing the man´s balls a bit, Cloud blinked and Sephiroth, getting the message, loosened his grasp. Of course it was very tempting to get that load full of cum splattered all over his face, but the option of that fat, solid cock thrusting inside him was even more tempting. _

_"Yes, yes fuck me hard!" the blond breathed, only dimly wondering how it had come to all this._

_"As you wish Sir." _

_Sephiroth pulled him up with a hand on his chin, the other hand dropping to the waistline of Cloud's trousers, yanking them down off his hips with a sudden motion. He paused for a moment, his bright green eyes searching Cloud's, and he tilted his head, bringing their lips together softly, nibbling at his bottom lip briefly. Cloud's muscles had tensed at the breathy admission of his needs, but the gentle caress relaxed his shoulders, made him melt ever so slightly into Sephiroth's solid form. It lasted only a moment, before he was spun roughly and bent over the laboratory counter with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Sephiroth leaned over him, Cloud felt his erection poking at the cheeks of his ass as Sephiroth breathed into his ear. _

_"You want me to take you like this Sir?" A hand smoothed over the exposed flesh of the back of Cloud's thighs. _

_"Ye-yes, like that!" Cloud whimpered, grabbing the desk for balance. His knees had gone so weak and a bright color was blossoming on his cheeks. Cloud had tried it with a doll before, out of curiosity, but it hadn't be anything like that, not even close to it! Readily spreading his legs, Cloud gazed over his shoulder at the tall man holding him down, and licked his lips. _

_"Come on, do it! Show me what you got, that you can live up to all the bragging Hojo does about you!"_

_Sephiroth bowed his head, but his eyes still flashed that dark, hungry look of desire, and his lips still curled up in that smile-as if he knew that Cloud would beg him! He kissed the skin between Cloud's shoulder blades as his hand snug higher on Cloud's thighs, tracing up the curvature of his ass. One long finger brushed between the cheeks, sneaking along the cleft, teasing at his hole. _

_"But Sir, I must caution you, if you tell me to do it now..." He circled around the opening as he spoke, "it may hurt you. I must not allow this. So please Sir..." _

_His tongue curled around the shell of Cloud's ear, "Allow me to prepare you first." _

_There was an almost stubborn glint in Cloud´s eyes, as he gasped and pushed his rear against the prodding finger. Actually he was rather impatient now and the precum leaking from his dick told so. But then again it wouldn't do if he was limping to work tomorrow... _

"_Fine, just do it!" he graciously allowed, biting his lip and nudging against the finger some more._

_Sephiroth let Cloud press backwards into him a couple of times without dipping inside. Let the little blond assistant feel the need, the frustration of being so close...He heard Cloud's teeth gnash when he didn't get his way and pressed back more forcefully, and that's when Sephiroth's digit slipped inside. Cloud was hot and tight around him-Sephiroth knew that this was the exact reason he had to stretch him more. The doll curled behind Cloud, bringing his chest flush against his back. Cloud could feel how warm he was. _

_"Because you're going to have to be able to take much more than this-" Sephiroth crooked his finger and made Cloud gasp, "Before I can fuck you into the table Sir..." _

_Cloud gave a whimper and arched his back, toes curling and the air pressing out of his lungs when a shock wave of pleasure rushed from his ass to his belly and rolling over his shoulders. It was the words as well as the actions of the man behind him - the doll, he dizzily reminded himself- and the combination of them both that let Cloud feel as if he was high on drugs._

_"I-I think I´m ready now," he suggested, licking his lips again and pressing his warm cheeks and forehead against the cool metal board._

_Sephiroth had felt Cloud relax, felt a ripple around his fingers when Cloud breathed in deeply. He pulled out and positioned himself behind the blond, his erection nudging the cheeks of his ass. One hand braced on Cloud's shoulder, both comforting and dominating-and Sephiroth could feel Cloud's pulse quicken as he started to move forward. He went very slowly, very aware of each gasp, of each twitch, but he didn't stop...not until he lay flush against Cloud's back, entirely sheathed inside. _

_When his ass was split apart by the enormous, fat erection of Sephiroth, Cloud had to clasp a hand over his mouth, suppressing a delighted yell. If someone heard them... It was a wonder the night guard hadn't come looking for him yet, and Cloud certainly didn't need him to! But even if he had come ,Cloud wouldn't have been able to stop now. _

_Once he had adjusted to the intruding rod, he made a half impatient, half frantic movement, rolling his hips up and pressing more against Sephiroth´s warm, hard body. "Move," he gasped, wriggling some more._

_Sephiroth moaned softly, "Of course Sir..." His breath was hot in Cloud's ear and he gave a parting nip to the lobe before he straightened and his strong grip held Cloud's hips still. Cloud almost protested, but then slowly and deliberately, Sephiroth moved-shallowly at first, but at just the perfect angle to hit that sweet spot inside Cloud. _

_"O-oooh g-great Asimov!" Cloud´s face contorted, as he squeezed his eyes shut and panted, gripping the board hard. Sephiroth reacted so precisely to his every needs, it was as if every movement the doll made was ideally synchronized with Cloud´s. _

_Sephiroth thrust again, a bit harder this time, and started a slow rhythm, still holding Cloud to the counter with his hand on his shoulder, feeling his need to move, to direct some of his actions... "Tell me how you'd like me to take you Sir." Sephiroth groaned, pressing deep into Cloud's ass again. "I have a feeling you don't like it slow and sweet...how do you like it Sir?" He smiled again at the blush that blossomed on Cloud's cheeks. _

_"No... H-hard a-and...dirty." Cloud had intended to hiss it ferally or bark it like an order to at least keep up the illusion of being the master here. But the truth was: Sephiroth had reduced him to a needy, shuddering, sturdy and moaning mess already and Cloud was at his mercy. He bit his tongue to not beg though, because he needed it very badly now; he wanted that sturdy, giant cock fuck the living daylights out of him, ram inside him faster and harder and morrre!_

_"Is it because you're a dirty boy? Because you can't ask for it from anyone?" Sephiroth prolonged the torture of the slow steady rhythm-clearly not giving Cloud what he needed so badly. _

_"Arghn hmpf!" Cloud gritted his teeth in frustration, rocking his bottom as good as he could to force Sephiroth to take a faster pace, but it was to no avail. He was firmly and strongly held down and it excited Cloud even more so that he finally succumbed to his need and the man´s will. "Yes, I´m a dirty boy, I need it, so pl-please!"_

_"You do need it..." Sephiroth hummed before he pulled back and finally-finally rocked into Cloud hard. His fingers clenched around Cloud's hips and pulled him towards him as he thrust forward powerfully. "Is this what you want Sir...?" He asked with gritted teeth as he pounded forward, "Do you want me to split you in two Cloud...?" _

_"Y-yes!" Cloud couldn't hold back a deep sob of relief that shook the core of his being, as finally he was taken almost brutally, but in the most delicious way. No one had ever done this to him, making him so desperate and lost in the act; no human, and certainly no doll either. Whatever Sephiroth was, he certainly was mind-blowing and knew exactly what he was doing. "This is what I need! F-fuck me harder!"_

_To have Cloud in such a state of need, and having him beg so well...He finally complied, bringing both hands to grip Cloud's hips-now that he knew Cloud would give over complete control... He thrust into him hard, again and again, making the blonde moan and feeling each shudder travel through his body, sending shivers up his own spine. He raised one hand off Cloud's hip and smacked him-not hard enough to bruise, that would be against the first law, but enough to leave a stinging red hand print on the cheek of his ass. _

_"Ask me to come Cloud..." _

_At his name being spoken in such an authoritative and low, husky voice, Cloud almost came right on the spot. But he mustn't, he had to ask first! His cock was wet and slippery from precum that dripped from the achingly red tip, pressed in between cold metal and his hot body. Sephiroth´s balls were slamming against Cloud´s ass with every powerful, hard shove and Cloud felt like the fuze of his orgasm was burning and sparkling already, closing on to make the fireworks inside him explode. _

_"M-may I c-cum..." another hard thrust to his raw prostrate "pleaaaaaaase?"_

_"You need to come?" Sephiroth asked, knowing the answer, but also knowing that Cloud needed to beg for it just as much as the release. "How much do you need it?" He punctuated the word 'need' with a carefully angled thrust. _

_"Desperately!" Cloud instantly hissed, because he didn't think he could take any more. His whole body was on fire, he was burning up from the inside and his skin was tingling and sweating and hot, especially where Sephiroth had slapped him so good! "I r-really needitsoplease!"_

_Sephiroth waited a moment more, and smoothed his hand over the red welt on Cloud's ass. "I know...Come for me Cloud..." _

_And come Cloud did. With a moan that melted into a sobbing wail, the blond pressed further onto Sephiroth´s cock, impaling himself one last time and a violent shudder spread through his whole body. His erection twitched as it spurted come all over the smooth panel, but Cloud continued trembling and moaning, his eyes rolling back behind his lids. His hand frantically searched and found a part of Sephiroth´s body to hold on to, to be close in this moment of vulnerability and utter ecstasy. "Sephiroth," he groaned, his voice sounding very young and not so cock-sure anymore, the arrogance simply fucked away._

_As Cloud's muscles clenched around him, Sephiroth was quickly getting overloaded with the sensation as well. He rocked his hips as much as he could, with Cloud gripping around him, and leaned forward to breathe into the blond's ear again._

_"May I come inside you Sir...?" He licked along the outside of the shell of Cloud's ear, holding his trembling body to his chest. "I'm so very close..." _

_Cloud made an exhausted but happy, affirming sound in the throat of his back, because somewhere along the way he had lost his ability to speak. Sephiroth´s dick still poking his oversensitive prostrate had his brain melt into a pink puddle, but the blond didn't care. He wanted Sephiroth to come inside him, to share that overwhelming feeling of happiness and comfort._

_Sephiroth pulled Cloud close to him as he came, his long silver hair sticking in tendrils between their sweaty bodies. He lay on top of Cloud, still buried deep inside him, and Cloud could feel his hot semen coating his insides-more human than Cloud could even begin to describe! Even the way he could feel Sephiroth's heartbeat slow as he lay on top of him...he couldn't just be a doll._

_"Thank you Sir..." Sephiroth's low baritone broke the silence and Cloud's thoughts, "Was it satisfactory?" What Cloud couldn't see was the thin smirk that accompanied the question. _

_"Very," the blond muttered, eyes closed, expression relaxed and tired. Cloud didn't want to get up. He wanted to lay here, draped all over the panel with Sephiroth sticking to his back; it was warm and pleasant and Sephiroth smelled so very good... Not of plastic and wires at all. _

_"How do you know my name?" he sluggishly asked, keeping his eyes closed and refusing to move even an inch, still holding on to the supposed emotionless, dead doll. "I haven´t told you..."_

_"I have heard you been called Cloud Strife Sir. I assume that is your name. You have been in here before when I have been activated, though I was being tested before...this is the first time you have been alone..." Sephiroth's grin widened and he kissed the back of Cloud's neck, his breath tickling through the shorter hair, "Perhaps you will be alone with me more often?" _

_"Hmmm... I might," Cloud replied, shuddering again at those soft lips nipping at his skin. His neck was a very erotic spot to the blond. A light pout puffed his lips, but the rosy color on his cheeks deepened. So Sephiroth had observed him... He wondered why. "And stop calling me 'Sir', that´s... weird."_

_Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm sorry Cloud, I'll make sure I don't." He could feel Cloud's reluctance for him to get up still, and strangely, he did not feel the usual need to clean himself after having performed his programming...so they lay there, sticky on the laboratory counter. The narrow escape back into his container when the footsteps of the night guard were heard down the hallway was enough to fluster Cloud again, bringing the color high on his cheeks as he desperately cleaned himself up, and made Sephiroth smile just before his eyes closed at the hastened "Sephiroth, deactivate" that Cloud uttered before slipping out of the lab._

_tbc?_

_

* * *

_**Wanna more? Please review!^^**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter here, we hope you enjoy it! Many thanks to psycho steph for the betaing!**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 20*

"That is how we met," Cloud finished, becoming quiet. It seemed that he still was caught up in the memory, that apparently was quite strong, and Zack let him be, giving the blond a moment. Eventually Cloud reached for his water, but instead of drinking it he just held on to the cup, staring melancholically at the smooth surface of the table.

"We met almost every night after that. At first it was just sex, but then we started to talk. I told him about humans and he sometimes told me about his programmings. He was quite interested in the human world, even though he himself didn't notice. Sephiroth always said that he just wanted to hear about it, so he could learn to anticipate his master´s needs even better, but it seldomly was sex he asked questions about. The more we talked the more I realized that he was everything but a mindless, emotionless doll. I tried to tell him, tried to show him how he was caring and intelligent and how he had preferences and a will. He disliked certain procedures, things they did to him. They called it 'programming', but it really was just torture; they conditioned him with electro shocks and by manipulating his pain center in the brain. Whenever I tried to tell him that he didn't have to bear with it, that he was a human being he just laughed though. He even told me that if he could he would feel flattered, because he was such a realistic doll..." Cloud´s voice trailed off, having become bitter and broken with grief. He shook his head, the water´s surface in the glass trembling ever so slightly.

"We got caught. Hojo noticed differences in Sephiroth´s 'programming', which really was just Sephiroth starting to think on his own and so he let him be observed, secretly. Once they knew that I had visited Hojo´s precious project and 'meddled' with it, I got fired immediately, of course. Hojo even considered taking legal actions since I had endangered a trillion gil project... He never got to it. The last I saw of Sephiroth was the night they caught and separated us."

With this Cloud finished, finally taking a sip from his glass, finishing it in one go. His mouth and eyes felt very dry.

Zack had watched Cloud throughout his entire story, the expression on the blond's face telling him far beyond what his words were. There had been jokes about these "rumors" that the doctor's assistant had been screwing around with the doll... literally. Zack maybe had even laughed a bit at them, but only to humor his colleagues more than anything. But to sit here across from this assistant who had _fallen in love_ with something that was far beyond Zack's understanding... Zack had dealt with trauma victims before. Immigrants, refugees, whose loved ones had been separated, lost, killed... Cloud's expression was the same. The pure grief of being separated from something, some_one_ that made you whole... Zack knew then that he had to help him...but he just couldn't do it here. Not in the interview rooms with the cameras and supervisors. He'd have to isolate Cloud elsewhere...but at the moment, he had no idea how he was going to do that. He took a moment before he spoke.

"Thank you Cloud. Your testimony differs from what has been gathered from the databases and records so far in that..." He checked the camera, he knew Lazard was watching, but fuck it, this guy was hurting! "I know that you at least, have some sort of a human soul."

He left it at that, hoping that Cloud could infer that he shared the same thoughts on the creators at "Fondoll"... "I will have to submit this interview for evidence, you know that, right?"

Cloud blinked, slightly confused because he really hadn't expected any words of comfort or sympathy from that man. He had seemed so detached and almost bored throughout the interview...

"Yes." Cloud didn't really care and his voice expressed just that, but his eyes were slightly narrowed, searching Zack´s face. Maybe... the officer would be willing to give him some information on what had happened to Sephiroth?

Zack nodded, knowing from Cloud's expression that he suspected something. He was pretty sharp too, it seemed. "I suspect that this whole business will take some time to clear up Cloud."

Zack stopped the recording device. He'd gathered enough, and even though his supervisors were still watching, he wanted to try to say a little more to Cloud.

"An incident like this, especially one that involves such a major company sector, and such a violation of code, never goes quickly. There's a lot of red tape..." He smiled weakly and closed the file on the table, the signal for Lazard that he was done with the interview. Cloud had been through enough, in his opinion.

"You have a place to stay? I know you won't be able to leave the city being a key witness, but I doubt you would try to anyway, having such concern for those involved in the incident."

"I´ll be fine," Cloud replied dismissively, then remembered that he had lost his apartment the moment he got fired and had no place to stay whatsoever. Which would have been a major crisis had he still been the old Cloud was a matter of little interest to him now. With Sephiroth gone there was nothing left to matter.

"...Probably," he uttered, clinging to his own arm and finally standing up to get out of here.

"Ahah, see?" Zack stood as well, ushering Cloud out the door ahead of him. Good, maybe he'd be able to talk with the blonde one-on-one! "You want me to arrange something for you? It's the least I can do."

Outside the interview room, Zack could see his supervisors start to file out of the second room behind the glass. He dropped his voice. "Also, if you need someone to talk to. I know it probably seems like no one here is really listening...but I am. There's more that you need to know too."

Zack turned, greeted his supervisor. "Lazard." He smiled, "It wouldn't be too much to reserve a room for Mr. Strife at one of the hotels here. I believe he's in a bit of a bind for accommodations. We wouldn't want him going to far with what he has to say anyway, right?"

Lazard´s stance and stony expression screamed cold rejection and disgust when he laid eyes on Cloud, but at last he gave a haughty wave with his hand, not deigning to answer. Cloud kept his expression neutral and uncaring, but inwardly he felt quite agitated. He was going to learn more! And there were people here that weren't just fleshy copies of their cyber servants. Zack seemed to be genuinely interested and concerned for him. It was something that the blond hadn't expected to see in this life anymore, which was why it was so shocking. All he met usually was lack of understanding for his situation, ignorance and people who didn't care and thought that he was crazy.

The wave from Lazard actually meant that Zack could charge the room to the corporate account, instead of having to fork out the credits on his own. Very good. "Thank you Sir. I'll get right on that."

Zack smirked as Lazard walked away from them. He'd probably have to have words with his supervisor later-he was always getting reprimanded for something-but he _had_ done his job. He'd gotten the information from Cloud. But now, they had more important things to discuss.

"If you'll follow me Cloud, I'll get you set up at the Conchord. It's the closest." '_and the most expensive'_.

Zack smirked, and led Cloud past the interrogation rooms, to the small coded elevator cabin-the only way out of the secure Police station. He tapped in his code and the destination, a little more free to speak now. There was still visual surveillance, but not any sound.

"How many other interviews have you given Cloud?" He asked, keeping his expression blank, arms tucked behind him as they traveled quickly away from the station.

A tired shrug was all the answer the blond could give.

"Too many," he said, leaning against the cool plastic and looking down at his feet. "Today wasn't the last one either, I guess." His blue eyes shifted back up to Zack, and it was apparent that Cloud wanted to ask something, but he didn't. Call him paranoid, but he had good reason to be.

"Probably not, although you said a lot more today than you did in any of the others, I noticed." Which was exactly the reason they'd brought Zack in. Cloud hadn't talked to _anybody_ else.

"But the good news in that is that I'm most likely going to be in charge of conducting them.,and I'll make sure what you say gets heard...okay?" His smile was easy, truthful.

It sounded too good to be true, didn't it? Suspiciously, Cloud´s shoulders tensed as he asked lowly, "Why are you doing this?"

Maybe this was all one giant trap. They had sent Zack to make Cloud feel safe and then... well, then _what_? It wasn't as if he had any valuable information or as if anyone´d believe him...

Why was he doing this? It would be so easy to just do as the rest of the interviewers, his supervisors did. This was just another case-and Cloud was the crazy techno-romanced freak that had gotten too involved in a science project. Gotten his rocks off with a piece of machinery that wasn't his...

But...that wasn't right.

Maybe Zack was starting to believe Cloud's story above all the carefully worded reports. The fine line between science and immorality was being pushed, even when a doll's skin was hard plastic..., this was just too coincidental to be overlooked. Maybe there was something more going on at Fondoll than they wanted to be known.

"Because I think you're right." Zack said finally. "And I want to be sure."

Cloud didn't say anything anymore, just lowered his gaze to the ground again and let the city rush past them, until they were at the hotel. For some reason he did believe those achingly honest blue eyes... He followed Zack out of the elevator and into the room that was his now. It was surprisingly big and comfortable,so that Cloud had a look back at the elevator, trying to make sure that they had the right place.

The alcove for the elevator closed, Zack didn't want the camera picking up what would be their next conversation. "While the investigation is being conducted, you can stay here. I'll work on arranging something more permanent. I Read that Fondoll really fucks over employees that are let go."

He crossed to the wall panel, ordered himself a drink. He was off duty now. Cloud's interview was the last thing he had to do today.

"Yes. They want to sue me," Cloud affirmed, uncertainly sitting down on one of the expensive, but minimalistic looking white jelly chairs. He didn't really like the design because they reminded him of slimy frog eggs.

When he saw Zack getting the alcohol, he asked "Could I have one too?" Cloud felt like he really wanted to get drunk tonight...

Zack only took a moment more to order another drink from the panel.

"I know. Apparently for sabotaging the project, I've heard," he said as he handed Cloud the drink. "But it's my job to find out if it was something that you did or not. Which probably means that I'm in some sort of violation being so candid with you...but I think there are some things you need to know."

Zack sat down on the sofa, waited for Cloud to do the same. "What happened to Sephiroth? After he got hold of his files and went on his rampage? Do you know?" He took a long drink. It was syrupy sweet and heavily laced with alcohol. Perfect.

Cloud stiffened, forgetting all about his drink. "I know nothing," he breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. "No one has told me anything, not even what exactly happened when he... you know. I didn't even know he saw his files."

Zack nodded, weighed the consequences that may come from his next words.

"Reports have deemed the project 'terminated', so I'm guessing that may be all you've heard...but..." He paused. This was probably not something that he should be sharing with anyone, let alone a key witness. "He's still alive, they've just shut him down..." He said this very quietly. "I've seen him."

At first Cloud just wanted to splash his drink into Zack´s face for making such an utterly crude joke on his expense, but then he just grabbed the glass tighter and asked tonelessly, "Where?"

"He's been put into a solitary holding cell...which is a bit redundant for my department, since they think that since he has an 'off switch' they could put him up in a penthouse suite..." Zack rambled for a second, "There would be too much evidence destroyed to 'terminate' him outright, so for the duration of the investigation at least, I know he'll be safe."

Zack studied Cloud for a moment, then sighed. "You want me to tell you what I know about what happened? I mean, it's not pretty, but at least it will give you a bit more insight to what you're being dragged into."

"Yes, please." If he could have, Cloud´d have jumped from his chair and run back to the police office right away, searching for his lover. But he couldn't do that, even he knew that. At least not yet...

"Right. So you know up to where Sephiroth was becoming 'aware' of his existence, perhaps as more than a machine." Zack had read up on this case thoroughly, he'd scoured the case files, interviews and reports for anything that might sway the case in either direction, "To my understanding, either someone left him on one night, or he'd broken through the programming for his 'sleep mode'. Security cameras on site do show him leaving his laboratory to access one of the programming stations. It didn't appear that he had a code, it looked more like a hack than if someone had told him."

…

..

.

Sephiroth had figured out the door pass quite easily. His programmers had keyed in the code so many times without deactivating him, the sound of the keys in the sequence needed was ingrained in his memory, and they'd programmed him not to forget after all...The door hissed open, and he pulled up a terminal, his intention clear.

Cloud had been saying...telling him that he was human. But then everyone else treated him as if he could never be, that it was his purpose just to do as they told, to be a machine. But who was right? Sephiroth knew this was where they kept his files. This was where they brought him to upgrade his programs, install new software...he tapped into the system, the ear piece fitting snugly against his lobe.

The screen flashed up.

Hm...enter ID.

He wouldn't be able to access it with his, would he? He hoped that Cloud would forgive him...the assistant's pocket had been easy to pick the last time they were together, and the swipe-key card would give him access to what he needed to know.

"Thank you Mister Strife," the computer voice chimed before opening up a new menu. With quick efficiency, Sephiroth found his code files, hovering over the list of icons. Did he want to know? Could he want at all? The project information opened up, pages upon pages of it. Early development. He browsed over to that headline.

"S3f-11r0#-4 Subject, Sephiroth." The article read, "Development of the specimen has begun. DNA has been reformatted to create a more complacent, willing test subject. First attempts on unaltered subjects resulted in rejection of the implants and of the programming. To allow for full acceptance of programs, genetic mutations and enhancements including processes 344Hz-0 and 12Jhoh-7 (see patent sheets 15a-d) were implemented. This allows human DNA to adapt to heavy duress, speed recovery and accept programming from early stages of growth..."

Sephiroth swallowed.

_Human DNA_?

"To ensure that specimen retained "organic feel" was most difficult, as again, early stages of reproducing texture, vessels failed. Blanks were created. Of these, only three took to the life support system, however, the programming process is smooth, and with little stress on the brain and nervous system, through electrotherapy, computer-like processes can be formed."

Computer-like...human DNA. Sephiroth's nostrils flared.

Cloud was right.

He didn't have much time to think about it as suddenly the doors slid open and Professor Hojo entered, followed by a group of bulky assistants that encircled the doll. Hojo pushed his glinting glasses up his nose, drawling with a too thin and utterly unamused smile, "Now now, what do we have here? I don´t remember having given you any order to come here."

Sephiroth's gaze was anything but subservient at the moment.

"No, I don't believe you did." His eye twitched as he refrained from calling this man "sir". The laws-above all else, protect humans? Well, he was a human, wasn't that clear? He stood, at least a head taller than the surrounding men. Drawn up, naked, he was an imposing figure. But they thought he could still be controlled, so no one flinched.

"Perhaps it is due to the fact that you didn't want me to know about how you made me." He sneered. This man had put him through so much! How could he just stand there?

"Hm, you´re my most exquisite and valuable creation, you´re my masterpiece. But it is futile to tell you about your origins - you are just a doll, you have no way of understanding the brilliance of that process and you don´t need to. I see there are still some major flaws in your programming."

That damn Strife! Hojo would make sure the boy payed for the chaos he had caused. Months, if not years of careful programming and conditioning had been corrupted by that imbecile.

"Now, deactivate." Turning towards his employes he ordered, " Let´s bring it back and start the reprogramming. It seems the system has to be reinstalled."

Hojo had turned his back at the command, not expecting that Sephiroth would stand, gaze fixed.

"You never told me I was human, Hojo" Sephiroth barked, stopping the scientist in his tracks. Now the men encircling him flinched.

"You taught me to value _human_ life above my own. But there's a flaw in that lesson." Sephiroth's voice dropped low to a growl, "Because now I value MY life."

Hojo tensed, taxing Sephiroth with a long look, and giving his assistants a sign behind his back to stay put for now. Then he started to slowly walk around his creation, expression stony and mean.

"I do not know where you got this crazy idea from, but you are _not_ human. You are a doll, a mindless machine and you have no feelings, no emotions, no free will. How could something like you be human? Ridiculous." He snorted a belittling laugh. It was pathetic and insulting how this model was trying to imitate its masters. They would have to erase that whole part - if they were unlucky start from scratch again.

Sephiroth watched him with half-lidded eyes, his jaw set.

"You wish you could have created me Hojo. But you lack the divine touch. You can't create life, you're not a god," he spat, his fingers twitching into fists. He had to stay calm, rational. Hojo was trying to pull him back into the place where he'd be in control, could tell him what to do.

"You are simply trying to cheat, to call a human life a masterpiece, a work of art-to put a patent on a stolen life so that you can gain the power and fame you yearn for." He smiled, "It almost worked...but you can't predict everything, can you Hojo? Can't predict which trigger will change the programming, which emotional response-though "programmed" as you claim-will tempt me to feel more, to WANT more. Machines can't want Hojo..."

His arm snapped out, grabbing the back of Hojo's neck, tilting it at a very uncomfortable angle as his fingers gripped along the pale, clammy flesh.

"So I can't be. Because I WANT to show you what an inhumane pretender you are. To show you the pain you told me I couldn't feel. I WANT revenge. No machine can want that Hojo," he hissed in his ear.

Alarmed, Hojo stiffened. How could the doll go against one of the three laws? It had been implemented into it till the very first moment! The assistants got nervous and some of them had pulled their stun guns, but if they shot now, Hojo would be dead. Sephiroth was enhanced, but Hojo had the body of a mere human (though his mind was far more superior of course). He gave them a signal with his hands to stay back, and shifted his eyes to the left, trying to catch a glimpse at his creation.

"It´s not you, who wants revenge, Sephiroth," he drawled, voice calm and low, trying to pacify the agitated doll. "It´s that Cloud Strife. He used you, implemented that program, a virus into your head, manipulated you. You are not human, S3f-11r0#-4, you do not want. All you do is following orders that are given to you and this time the wrong person managed to take advantage of you. But we can fix you. Remember the three laws!" His voice had gotten sharp and authoritative again towards the end, the same way he always spoke to Sephiroth when the doll had failed him during programming or conditioning.

Sephiroth's fingers twitched, it wasn't right...Cloud had done nothing wrong...but the tone, the commands, his head was starting to hurt, and his gaze narrowed.

"Cloud Strife has nothing to do with this, and...and you know it." He tried to keep his tone steady, but it was becoming more difficult. "I-I can see now...what you've done."

"But Cloud Strife hated us all along," Hojo replied, relaxing bit when he felt the hand holding him shake. "He came down here and he started to make you believe that you are not a doll, but a human. Do you know why he would do that? Of course not. Because you are not able to understand complex chains of causality. It is my fault as well, for letting him come so close to you and meddle with your programs... But Cloud Strife is vicious and weak. He is a bad human and he knows it. He was afraid of you, he hated you, because you are perfect, and he is not. He wanted to destroy you, us, and that is why he started to tell you those lies. But you are a good doll, you remember the three laws. We will make things right. Now, let me down. That is an order."

Sephiroth's lip curled, and he hated that his arm relaxed, his fingers left their mark around Hojo's neck. It wasn't right-he was trying to fool him again! But the programs in place were so strongly reinforced. He grunted as his hand fell to his side, the hatred not gone from his eyes.

"You're wrong..." He hissed, his voice barely above a whisper, "You're a monster, but you can't have anyone else know, can you."

Hojo hissed and, finally free now, fled the room. When he stood in the door he turned back, a small shadow against the light and nothing but his shining glasses were visible. He adjusted them, the other hand resting on his back.

"It´s all in the name of science. I must applaud you though. Weren't you just _this_ close to becoming a human..." Hojo´s voice was ringing in Sephiroth´s ears, ripe with cynicism and ridicule. " Terminate him. We will have to start from scratch. This one´s a failed experiment."

The door hissed closed behind him, and now there was nothing to stop the guards from using their stun guns. Sephiroth stumbled as the first one hit him, sending shocks throughout his limbs and stopping him from thinking clearly. He jolted, but then bellowed a roar, lunging at the guard who had shot him, taking him to the ground and forcing him to share the electric shocks that ripped through his body. He shook his head as he rolled clear, behind a computer station.

The other assistants stared in shock at their comrade who lay twitching on the ground, dying. The shocks were carefully calibrated to send the doll into unconsciousness, but a human wouldn't survive an attack. That wasn't a problem, as long as the doll didn't put up a fight. But this one actual did and the guards had been trained and led to believe that this was something that would never ever happen.

The three laws of robotic were unfailable and unbreakable!

Nervously they gathered by the door until one of them got enough courage to shout at the others to get the bastard and they branched out again, circling the computer station.

Sephiroth listened to the shuffle of feet as they organized themselves around him. The one guard was twitching on the floor...dying. This was the final test. He'd killed him. He couldn't be a machine then.

The dying assistant's gun lay by his clutching fingers. Sephiroth knew he could withstand only a few direct attacks. But if he got that stun gun, he stood a chance against the other four of them. He moved quickly, sliding out from behind the terminal, surprising the others yet again by his will to continue fighting. He grabbed the gun as he rolled into the dead guard, now stopped twitching, and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew out, hitting the next assistant square in the chest, the next, in the thigh. Sephiroth stood, bringing himself up to his full height as he stared down

the barrel of the gun, eyes wide and filled with spite.

Outside Hojo watched the fight via the security cameras, gripping the desk tightly.

"Get more security," he hissed at the next best guy, who quickly nodded and ran off. Meanwhile the guards were screaming, loosing their formation and will to fight. One of them had started banging against the door, screaming that he wanted to be let out, but Hojo was merciless. Once the door was open and Sephiroth was outside there was no telling what he´d do.

Then the banging stopped, replaced momentarily by the soft sickening thud of falling flesh. Sephiroth stood by the door, stun gun in hand, and looked up directly at the camera that Hojo was watching the action inside from.

"You're ruined, when this gets out. A machine that goes on a killing rampage, made by your own hand? You'll never work again. You won't be remembered as a genius, you'll be remembered as a hack. A fraud." Sephiroth smiled, but it was not a pleasant one. His eyes gleamed coldly. "Though I would have loved to kill you, perhaps this will hurt you more."

He threw one last biting glare at the camera before dropping the stun gun on one of the bodies, and stood in the center of the room. There would be more-too many to fight, and there was no way Hojo could cover this up, not with the camera feed and the constant inspections from outside corporations he had to be prepared for. This would ruin him. Sephiroth closed his eyes, waited for the others to come,they would surely be able to stop him, to deactivate him, and he thought of Cloud.

The next squad that came was much more prepared and they had tranquilizer guns. As soon as the door slid away they opened fire. Sephiroth didn't stand a chance this time, at least a dozen of the darts sticking out of his skin.

Eventually Hojo interfered, ordering them to stop or Sephiroth´s system would be irreparably damaged by overdose. No one really cared about the rat and his rants, but when Sephiroth collapsed on the floor they stopped anyway. One of them checked the doll´s vitals while the other was pointing a real gun at Sephiroth´s head, but he didn't move...not anymore.

And then the clean up started.

…

..

.

Zack paused. "Then from there, the real shit hit the fan, well, logistically speaking. Bodies had to be taken out, and the investigation ensued. They've kept Sephiroth in that unconscious state since then. But the decision whether or not to..." He was going to say destroyed, but it didn't sound right now, "The decision of what to do with him won't be made until the investigation of Fondoll is over."

Zack was finally done, and looked down at his drink in his hand-still more than half-full. He downed it in a couple gulps and pushed himself up from the sofa. "Even with your testimony Cloud, the case could still go either way..." He turned back to the blonde, who hadn't moved still, "We can't let you lose."

"They won´t let me win," Cloud stated, sober but bitter. "Just think about it. If they´d let leak that the dolls can overcome the three laws all hell will break lose. Society as we know it will cease to exist; we depend too heavily on machines. A panic will break out, mass hysteria and no one would feel safe anymore. They´d have to deal with an angry, scared and disappointed mob that´d try to destroy every last single machine because they feel threatened by it. They won´t let this happen; they will just cover it up and destroy everyone who knows about it. Even those sympathizing with us cannot support a direction that will lead to the collapse of society."

"Then, Cloud, what is our only choice?" Zack asked, tapping his fingers on the crook of his other elbow. "If we're up against impossible odds, which I must agree that we are, the best that can come out of it is a cease work on the Fondoll projects, but I'm sure even that eventually could be overturned. So the only way to save Sephiroth...would be to remove him from the equation...get him out of here before anything is decided."

"Yes," Cloud nodded. "We would have to go into hiding. The authorities will probably think that Hojo destroyed all evidence of his failure and will be glad that the problem is taken care of. Hojo will think the authorities tried to get rid of Sephiroth themselves... They won´t press an investigation, not too much at least. Everyone will just be happy that he´s gone..."

Zack paused. Was he seriously considering giving up his job, his life for this? He took a good long look at Cloud, and decided, right there and then that he could. Cloud didn't want a life outside of Sephiroth...he would do anything to help him. Zack chose his next words carefully.

"If you did this, you would be a fugitive, you know that? Hell, _I'd_ be a fugitive for even thinking about helping you. So in other words..." He paused again. "We better make sure our first plan works, cause we won't get another chance."

*X*X*X*X*X*

Reno was having the bloody mother of all headaches. His head was stuffed with flashing agony that throbbed behind his eyes in waves and his dry throat gave a groan.

What was going on?

He felt so dizzy...

Slowly, he forced his eyes open, but everything was blurry and dark. They weren't in the park anymore, were they? It was too cold and too moist here and the ground was hard and not soft and grassy at all... A thought hit him and he bolted upright, eyes wide.

"Yazoo! Where are you! Are you all right?"

"I'm here." Yazoo replied, sitting calmly beside Reno. He'd waited a while in the dark, listening to Reno's even breathing, and it wasn't until his breathing became more irregular that he knew the redhead was waking up. "And I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I´m... good, I guess." Startled, Reno stared at the young man beside him, having some difficulties to see him in the darkness until his eyes had adjusted. After he was certain that no harm had been done to Yazoo, he relaxed a bit. Shaking his head, he rubbed a temple.

"Where are we?" The walls were massive and moldy, water was dripping from the ceiling where thick pipes crawled along the walls. This wasn't the park... But they were some place man made and Reno could smell the unique odor humans produced. Just what had happened? When he tried to remember his head only hurt more.

Yazoo shook his head. "I don't know. I believe they knew how to deactivate me when they captured us. But I was reactivated about an hour ago. They left you some food and water..." Yazoo smiled and lifted the tray onto the large cot they shared.

"Don´t eat it, might be poisoned," Reno warned, taking the tray out of Yazoo´s hands and setting it carelessly aside. It was strange, though... How did the kidnappers know that Reno preferred actual food over pills?

"You are not hurt?" the redhead asked again, worry lacing his voice and he carefully took Yazoo by the chin, inspecting his face and then his arms and legs with critical eyes.

"I'm fine, yes." Yazoo shifted closer to Reno on the cot. "What do you think the purpose was to capture us?" He crossed his legs and got more comfortable. He was also trying to recall as much of what had happened...but being deactivated, it was very difficult to remember what their attackers had even looked like, and it had been very dark when they reactivated him. He frowned.

"They took us from outside the park...but I thought the hotel was secure."

"Yeah, me too," Reno replied wryly, finally letting Yazoo´s wrist sink down and letting go, but the tips of his fingers still lay close to Yazoo´s. "They must have been well prepared."

Ah, he wished he could remember, but all there was was a sudden pain in his head and then everything went black. But there was only one thing they could want, wasn't it? They had found out about how much Rufus valued his doll, and now they tried to blackmail him. Maybe it were the same guys that had kidnapped the chair man...

"I think they want money," Reno said, licking his lips. "Listen to me, whatever they do, just go with it. They probably won´t do anything to you, since they think you´re a doll."

His voice had gone down to a whisper, lest there were bugs somewhere in here. If they found out that Yazoo could feel and did care, they might try to torture him and tape it, so Rufus would pay. Reno had to keep Yazoo safe!

Yazoo nodded. "If you think that's best Sir-"

Both of them turned their heads at the sound of footsteps-more than one set-descending a metal staircase outside the door. Yazoo looked to Reno, whose features were stony. He let his features fall blank as he turned back towards the door.

A click and it opened-there were no electronic locks here, and the light streamed into the room.

Reno had automatically shielded Yazoo with his body, glaring at the kidnappers, but he had to narrow his eyes at the light that blinded him. He could see nothing, since his headache was back full force.

"Stay away!" he still growled though, taking a fighting stance. They might have robbed him off his weapons, but Reno was a martial artist, and an outstanding one at that.

"We're sorry to have had to keep you here...but this room was probably the most comfortable."

The taller of the two figures spoke, his tone smooth. "It's understandable that you're angry, and wary...," he commented, taking in Reno's stance, "… but unnecessary. As I wish this whole ordeal getting you here could be, but unfortunately, that was the only way we could speak face to face."

As Yazoo and Reno adjusted to the brightness, the taller man stepped into the room, the shorter figure alongside him.

"Please let me introduce ourselves. This is Cloud Strife, " He motioned to his companion, "My name is Sephiroth."

tbc

* * *

**Now we tied the loose ends back together and next chapter we´ll see how their first encounter goes^^**

**And we´d like to thank BoomChick, Divanora, maidenmonster, natzilla, CandaceFace, Vietta, paint-tin, Soyna, GABRIEL96, Yaoi Flame, Rina, Trigger happy Chaingunner and Aeriths-Rain for reviewing! You are the best!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to a new chapter that we proudly present to you^^ There´ll be smut and Sephiroth´s motives will be revealed so we hope you enjoy it!**

**Many thanks to our awesome beta psychosteph!**

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 21*

Cloud gave a brief nod, but remained silent otherwise. This was Sephiroth´s stage, he was much better with words. Cloud´s blue eyes were glued to Yazoo. He looked so much like Sephiroth! The hair, the eyes, the same creamy skin... and still they were different. They looked like brothers, and Cloud could only guess what Sephiroth must be thinking right now.

"I know you..."

Reno´s suspicious murmur caused Cloud to snap out of it and warily watch the redhead. This one was their biggest problem actually; he was a trained guard and there was no telling how violent he would get or what he could do to them. They didn't want to harm him, but they would if they had to. Yazoo was their first priority.

"You´re that nut job that went berserk and killed everyone!"

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, accepting of the comment. "That depends on which version you read, but I suppose I am. So you know that I was conditioned in Hojo's labs...just like this man here, correct?"

Yazoo was taken aback. They thought he was a _man_? But Reno said they'd think he was a doll-and Reno recognized the taller man...what was going on?

"Stay away," Reno growled, sensing Yazoo´s distress. "What I read was that you went crazy after you found out what had happened in the labs and you killed people, so stay away from him!"

Why wasn´t the guy dead? The reports had said so, hadn´t they? He wished he could tell Yazoo that it was all right and that he needn´t worry, but then he´d reveal to them that Yazoo was different as well, and as long as Reno didn´t know their motives he sure as hell would keep them away from his protégé.

"Reno." So they'd done their homework on him too. "I was a Doll. Or at least I was convinced that I was once. Now I'm not. What I had to do to get out of Hojo's grasp was not something I am proud of, nor did it have the lasting effect of halting his so-called-research that I had anticipated. But it did prove something. That I wasn't a machine. That I was human."

Sephiroth's gaze switched to Yazoo. "It was a very difficult thing for me to realize, and the only reason I was able to was because I was able to _feel_ things, to see the flaws of my programs."

Sephiroth saw the confusion in Yazoo's eyes, and knew that they'd have a lot of explaining to do. "If you cannot accept that Yazoo may also be simply convinced of something that he is not, then we may be at an impasse. Fondoll and their so called "creations" are morally wrong, and I didn't think that I'd see the day when another...like me was corrupted."

"I know that!" Reno spat, forgetting for a moment that Yazoo was there as well, because he got caught up in his hatred for Hojo. "Yazoo almost realized, I think and then they brought him back there to get 'fixed' and now he´s a mindless fuckdoll again!"

Realizing what he had just said, Reno flinched and looked back at Yazoo, apologetically.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn´t mean it like that," he mumbled.

Cloud exchanged a quick glance with Sephiroth. So their information had been right, Reno didn´t sympathize with Fondoll... Maybe there was hope in working together then.

Yazoo bowed his head to Reno's words, but he was so confused...he had to ask.

"Wait...you _were_ a doll? What do you mean?" How could someone be something once then change?

Sephiroth regarded him carefully. "It's a long story...one that I want to make sure you're ready for...it may have quite the effect on you." Sephiroth looked over to Cloud; they didn't want to move things too quickly.

"He´s not ready yet," Reno instantly objected, drawing closer to Yazoo and explaining to him, "It´s really complicated see. I don´t think we should rush things... You trust me, don´t you?"

He glowered at the other two, not knowing what to think of them interfering like that. They had kidnapped them, after all and Reno didn´t want for Yazoo to take any mental damage like the big one obviously had.

"Yes, I trust you." Yazoo said, it was funny, because Rufus had asked him the same question...why were they questioning that part of him? "Sir, I don't understand what he's saying..."

"You will, eventually," Cloud promised, but he was interrupted by the loud-mouthed redhead again.

"I wanna talk to you in private, yo," he demanded, ignoring Cloud and directing his question at Sephiroth.. As clearly, the man was in charge here. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"Cloud, if you wanted to take Yazoo up to the common room, we'll be up in a moment." He turned back to Reno, "If, of course, this is satisfactory to you."

Reno had to scratch his head for a moment, eying the blond suspiciously. "But don´t you dare tell him anything funny, you hear me?"

When the blond just nodded, Reno turned around to Yazoo, sighing. "I´ll be right back. Don´t eat or drink anything they offer to you, okay? And don´t listen to anything they say either. Oh, and don´t tell them anything. Just... play some poker in your mind okay? Remember that game? Pretend you´re playing it again and ignore those weirdos. I will be right back, promise."

Yazoo nodded, as if it were deadly serious, and Sephiroth and Cloud shared a look as Cloud and Yazoo passed them on the way out the door. They listened to their footsteps ascending the metal staircase, and it wasn't until they reached the top that Sephiroth turned back to the redhead.

"You truly care for him, don't you? I suppose you've kept that from his so called 'master'?"

"Of course I did," Reno snorted, adding in a bit of a quieter voice "At least I´m trying to..."

This place was really incredibly run down and dark. It didn´t look like any place Reno had been before. Maybe they were not in the dome anymore? But that was impossible... One couldn´t enter or leave without being registered.

"Where are we, yo?"

"You've never heard of the Underground? Of Avalanche? I suppose that means we are doing our job well..." Sephiroth smiled. "We're not far, horizontally, from where we took you. The underground network has expanded to stretch under most major cities. Including the Dome city. It's a bit of a maze to navigate, and also has the added advantage of blocking your cellphone signal since we're so far underground."

Sephiroth made a gesture towards Reno's pocket. "I do apologize, the suddenness...and the consequences that may befall you in particular since you seem to be his designated caretaker. But we left enough evidence surface side to rule you out of instigating an escape with Yazoo."

"How very considerate of you," Reno retorted sarcastically, though inwardly he was impressed. They really had thought this out, and must have planned it for some time now. Reno had heard rumors about a second city underneath the Dome, where the outcast lived, but he had always dismissed it as some kind of urban legend. It sounded exciting and dangerous in a world where everything was regulated and controlled, but to think that it really existed...

"What do you want with us then? You can only keep us here for so long. Rufus will be furious and he sure as hell will find us, yo. Nothing and no one steals his precious status symbol."

"I'm sure he will be furious. Not only that we abducted something of value to him, but also that we'll be undoing the damage on Yazoo's humanity. I do not intend to return to him a subservient doll." Sephiroth looked down. "The night I came across my project files, the information seemed trivial-but since we'd heard of Yazoo, it's become clear what details I was missing."

Sephiroth looked back up at Reno, those creepy, blue-green eyes were so much like Yazoo's...

"There were three specimen that took to the genetic re-coding. Two were kept in stasis while I was developed. Humans, all three, I am sure. Yazoo...Yazoo is my brother, Reno. And the fact that there may be one more at least, since Hojo has been given funding again!" He took a deep breath, calmed himself. "So you can probably guess why I have very little concern for the President Rufus Shinra's state of anxiety or anger. This is far more important to me."

"W-wait a moment! Brother?" Reno stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed at the regal figure in front of him. Sephiroth patiently waited, his head tilted slightly. Yes, there were undeniable similarities between them that went beyond their outer appearance...

"But..." Reno shook his head, trying to make sense of all the new information. "But you can´t just tell him that. I mean, we have to be careful and all. I don´t want him to run amok... He _is_ human, I know that, but he probably won´t take that well. It might overwhelm him... And this is about Yazoo in the first place I hope, not about you. I will not let you harm him." Reno had narrowed his eyes again, to underline that he was dead serious.

"I don't plan on telling him until he asks." Sephiroth countered. "Until he _wants _to know. It was sudden for me...though I was ready to ask. The reason why I revolted so strongly, was only because I felt I was in danger. The newfound freedom and humanity was threatened to be taken away."

He paused. "I would not harm him Reno, and I'm glad to know that you would kill for him. It may mean he won't have to realize he's not a machine."

Reno relaxed a bit at that. "So what´s the next step then? How do you make him want to know? He´s quite stubborn, you know."

He gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was hard for _Reno_ to make sense of all this, how was Yazoo supposed to understand? And what... if he changed after he knew? What if he didn´t want to be with Reno anymore, feeling betrayed or seeing him as one of the bad guys? Reno was working for Rufus after all... But that wasn´t of any concern was it? Even if Yazoo came to hate him, he deserved to know, had a right to.

"You may make it easier, actually. You said he was close before...to wanting. I didn't do it alone either." Sephiroth didn't want to go into details about his affair with Cloud, but he wouldn't be standing here without the influence of the blond man.

"That is, if you would help us."

"Well..." Reno had to think about that for a moment. "It seems that we have the same goal actually. But you´re still kidnapping scumbags, yo, and I don´t trust you. You make one wrong peep and we´re outta hear, yo?"

He really was torn between his loyalties to Shinra and his concern for Yazoo... But this might be the boy´s only chance to find out the truth about himself. And Rufus might dump him at the next best whim.

"Fair enough." Sephiroth said with a smile. "Let me show you to the common room...and you can ask Yazoo to stop playing poker in his head."

"...'kay."

Reno wondered if Yazoo was actually really playing that stupid game, but knowing that air head he probably did. A small smile crossed Reno´s feature as he shrugged to no one in particular and followed the silver haired man through the maze.

"How come you´re alive by the way? Your files said they termina- killed you."

"Hm. You should meet Zack Fair. He's still surface side who managed to become one of the best undercover agents for the underground. He's a supervisor in the Midgardian Operative Force, no one challenging his loyalty there. He and Cloud were the ones who got me out during the investigation of Fondoll after my project was compromised. He is quite ingenious. He should be here soon, and you'll meet him then."

They climbed the squeaky metal staircase together, a long, rusting spiral. To Reno's surprise, the common room was not the underground collection of haphazard furniture he expected, but rather a tasteful (though out of date) drawing room and eating area. There were others who looked up at their arrival, but they headed straight over to where Yazoo and Cloud sat on a brown leather chaise.

"How ya doin´?" Reno asked, sitting down beside Yazoo. His smile seemed a bit forced now. These people were still creepy, they had creepy connections and this whole underground place gave Reno the creeps as well! For Yazoo´s sake he´d grin and bear it though.

"I'm doing well Sir. Though playing poker against oneself...without a deck of cards is rather difficult." Yazoo admitted, and Reno knew that Sephiroth's smirk was because of what they'd discussed earlier.

"If I can convince you that we're not going to poison you, can I get you anything to eat?"

"I dunno... you hungry?" Reno turned towards Yazoo who was still blank faced, as if he was concentrating on something hard. "You can stop now," the redhead laughed, slightly nervous. With all those freaks here who knew if they didn´t misinterpret the situation, thinking Reno was mentally abusing Yazoo or something.

"I do require a meal Sir, yes, thank you." Yazoo smiled, and it seemed he was less distracted now. He'd probably stopped dealing hands in his head now. He didn't seem to mind their surroundings, didn't seem to be wary at all-unlike Reno. "Have you had an informative talk?"

Reno did look to be more relaxed, at least a little, so the talk must have gone well.

"Yeah, kinda." His eyes shifted briefly over to Sephiroth and Cloud who were watching the exchange with interest. "They are okay people, I guess. We´ll be staying with them for awhile."

x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x

Tseng was clearly overworked.

There was too much to do even when it had just been the Chairman disappearing, or terrorists to deal with, it was a bit much, and a bit stressful. But now, with the news that his vice-chief of security and the President's sex doll had disappeared-and had appeared to have been taken forcibly. It was almost too much.

The terrorists were making outrageous demands, Rufus was being unreasonable and would not deal with priorities, which left Tseng to handle the summit security AND be reprimanded by his boss for being negligent? Tseng folded his hands in front of him, a tick appearing on his temple.

How he longed to bring in the mechanical Chairman-it wasn't ready yet, or to just shut Rufus up for one second about that damned doll! He cleared his throat in the middle of Rufus' tirade.

"Sir, if I may. I have many things to deal with for you. I would prefer to be able to deal with them. Unless there is something directly concerning me, may I ask your leave please."

He sounded weary, moreso than Rufus had heard him before. But then again, the President rarely paid much attention to Tseng's moods all that much...

Rufus stopped short in his rant, too startled for a moment to say something. It actually looked like he had been frozen all of a sudden, his hands in the air, his forceful march through the office halted by the invisible wall of uncaring frustration that emitted from Tseng.

"...I beg your pardon?"

Maybe Rufus had just misheard; yes, that must be it. Tseng´d never dare to interrupt him like that! It must be the stress playing tricks on his mind. Though Tseng did look kind of ready to snap.

Tseng didn't back down. Right now, Rufus was acting like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been taken away. "I would ask your leave Sir. To deal with the summit security issues. No one has implemented any exact measures, and you've left it to me Sir. I would like to be able to do my job."

Tseng knew he was testing Rufus here, but he didn't want to listen to this anymore! It was like Rufus was obsessed with Yazoo far worse than he had been with other dolls. Yazoo was supposed to alleviate his stress, not cause more! A doll that didn't do its job...and maybe, just maybe, Tseng was feeling a little under-appreciated because of it.

"... Are you out of your mind?"

Rufus was still shell shocked, his expression blank, and he was too surprised to be angry. Tseng looked at him darkly, almost menacingly and something like a cold shudder ran down the president´s spine. He narrowed his eyes, giving the man behind the desk a taxing look. It couldn´t be...? Within a split second, Rufus was by the desk and pinched Tseng in the cheek. When the man winced in surprise, Rufus retreated, still blank faced.

"It´s really you..." Then he frowned though. "What´s the matter?"

Absently he noticed that Tseng had very soft cheeks, actually.

"What's the matter, Sir?" Tseng's brow furrowed. He really had to try to refrain from being sarcastic or snapping. Rufus couldn't see?

"Sir, I've been having to organize the entire Summit for the past two days because it seems that no one wants their security to be jeopardized. But in the same breath does not wish to step up to enforce their ridiculous requests for increased peace of mind. Also, I am still leading the investigation into the disappearance of the Chairman, supervising the replacement's construction progress, all the while trying to keep on top of your own very important safety Sir." Tseng folded his arms. "And now that your doll is missing, I'm afraid even I cannot keep up with all that you ask. I'm not a machine, afterall Sir."

The last sentence sounded bitter for some reason.

"Well..." Rufus crossed his arms, stubbornly and arrogantly, even though inwardly he was at a loss on how to handle the situation. Tseng had never complained before.

"Get an assistant then. Or..." his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he kept thinking about the issue. "Let´s delegate the unimportant matters to someone else. There´s a reason why I have such a large amount of staff. They can do something for the money I pay them. They can take care of security and the terrorist issue, while we concentrate on the kidnapping of Yazoo."

Rufus was very satisfied with his decision and actually beamed a bit with pride.

Tseng, on the other hand, was furious inside. The summit, unimportant? Rufus callously thought that the well being of his sex toy was more important than matters of state?

"I hardly think that is the priority Sir." Tseng ground out, trying to keep his tone even. "For you to become uninvolved in the summit would be unwise, I believe."

"How can you say that it is no priority," Rufus growled, starting to get irritated. "I haven´t asked you about your opinion, if I remember correctly, so keep your mouth shut and do what you are told. We will concentrate on the search and retrieval of my property."

Rufus shot his inferior a sharp look and then lifted his chin, adding from above, "If you feel overwhelmed by the situation then maybe it is time to search for someone more competent to take your position."

"Maybe I should, Sir." Tseng shot back, upset at the haughty look his boss gave him. Whether it was the sudden influx of over-work that he'd had recently, the lack of sleep, or the strange feeling of jealousy that he'd experienced from the first moment that Rufus had excepted his doll, but Tseng was not about to give Rufus the satisfaction today. He'd done too much for this man, covered too much up; done too much dirty work-and all for no praise, and no recognition. Could Rufus really be this blind?

"Maybe you should just fire me on the spot. Then maybe you'll realize how much I do that you don't even realize. For example; do you even know your security code for your own office Sir? Could you even get back in without me?" He waited a moment, saw the flash in Rufus' eyes.

"It's 76190383739671-RSP. Do you know your code for overriding your security at your penthouse?" Another pause, "TU977-HI272890ToO. What about for a simple outgoing call to an unlisted contact? I could go on Sir."

As realization hit him that, indeed, he didn´t know any of these things and had never bothered to learn them, therefore making his threat sound ridiculous, Rufus paled and he hissed, "Shut. Up."

Vaguely he remembered the conversation he´d had with Yazoo, about how he relied on Tseng and trusted him, and that he should show his appreciation more often, but that was not possible right now. Rufus felt like he´d been slapped in the face by the only person he trusted indeed.

"Don´t you dare threaten me. Just because you can memorize some numbers doesn´t make you irreplaceable, and you better remember that, because I am_ this_ close to have a bullet put into your damn head!"

"And who would you have do that Rufus? Me? Would you order me to kill myself?"

It suddenly became very clear to Rufus exactly how much responsibilities he left to Tseng.

There was a pause.

"I give you my resignation." Tseng spat, his eyes hard, "Will that do?"

"Yes, that will do just fine, but you will do your job first," Rufus replied just as fiercely, but his voice was faltering. Tseng couldn´t really mean that he was leaving, could he? Rufus had just told him to do his job, was that too much to ask for?

"First we have to get Yazoo back, you can do whatever you want then." That at least would buy him some time to get back control over the situation that somehow had totally gotten out of hand.

Tseng's grip on his arm surprised Rufus, so much so that when he was swung back around to face his employee; he was a little off balance and fell forward into his arms. He glowered, and the look was returned.

"You'd let me go? Without a single word?" Tseng's voice was hushed, incredulous. "Do I really mean that little to you? Are you really such a callous brat that people mean _nothing_ to you?"

Tseng's gaze pierced him, and there was a moment between them where Rufus could feel Tseng's furious breath on his cheek; noticed how soft the fall of his hair was against his neck; found himself wondering why he'd never noticed how black his eyes were before.

"I hate you." Tseng said, just above a whisper. "And I hate the fact that I would die for you, if you asked me to."

Rufus was not prepared for what happened next either, could not explain the strangely soft caress against his lips. He was also too perplexed to put up much resistance. Tseng´s words were inwardly making him wince and to his surprise Rufus found that yes, he did care. He did not want to lose Tseng, as an employe or an acquaintance (friend) either. But the man had said that he wanted to go himself, hadn´t he? It was strange how empty Rufus felt at Tseng declaring that he hated his boss, and how thrilled at the same time that Tseng´d die for him. Besides, the dark haired man´s very contradictory actions were confusing Rufus. He´d never been good with empathy, understanding and dealing with people, so all he could do was half moan half growl against Tseng´s lips.

All of Tseng's frustration seemed to be coming out in that kiss, and his arms snaked around Rufus, pulling him closer to him. The press on his lips became more insistent, and Rufus felt his tongue prod his lips apart, and with another growl, their tongues met as each one started to contest for dominance.

Tseng was angry-Rufus was a brat who needed to be put in his place. He shouldn't be allowed to treat people like shit just because he was powerful. His fingers twined into the hair at the back of Rufus' skull, and he pulled his head back sharply, exposing his throat.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat, Sir..." He said, his voice husky as his lips attacked the line of Rufus' neck.

"And you... are a very disobedient employe" Rufus breathed, clawing at Tseng´s suit, not sure if he was trying to push the man away or pull him closer. Part of him was reprimanding himself that they had way more important things to do (finding Yazoo) and the other part was so sexually starved and excited by Tseng´s unusual display of aggressiveness that it made Rufus´ head swim.

"Apparently that spoiled brat also seems quite attractive to you," he then observed with a lifted brow when he felt something very hard and solid press against his thigh.

"Yes, he always has." Tseng admittedly freely, one hand sneaking up the back of Rufus' shirt; untucked just as skillfully. He felt the shiver that the contact caused.

"Which makes him that much more insufferable," he growled into Rufus' ear as his hips pressed forward on their own accord.

Rufus couldn´t help the smirk; if Tseng was attracted to him then it also meant that Tseng wouldn´t leave him, which in turn suggested that their little problem was taken care of.

"So... in essence you´re just being bitchy because you´re jealous of my doll, aren´t you?"

As it was, Rufus just seldom knew when to shut up unless it was something professional about his business. When it came to social skills Rufus was hopeless because he had never learned to be had just bitten into his shoulder and the president shivered, feeling his own cock pulse and grow with blood.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch." Tseng's teeth ground together and he threw the president off him forcefully, making him fall back onto the chaise. He was on him in an instant, knees on either side of him, pinning him to the furniture.

"You just don't get it, do you? Can't figure out for yourself why anyone might give a damn for another human being."

Rufus opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up." Tseng ordered. "Because you clearly don't know what's good for you. Just shut up."

His hair slipped over his shoulder as he leaned forward to press his lips to Rufus' again, "Sir..." he whispered silkily.

Again, Rufus was taken off-guard by the strong reaction. Tseng didn´t seem himself today, unpredictable and less than ready to comply. Maybe Rufus really better shut up, because Tseng was a bit scary right now, and physically he stood no chance against him. He couldn´t have said anything anyway, with that sleek tongue invading him, plundering his mouth, tasting every millimeter.

Tseng felt a bit dizzy, actually. The surge of his pulse thundered in his ears as one hand slipped around to cup Rufus' jaw, to pull them closer together. What was he doing? This was clearly a sure way to get fired, but as his other hand slid down the front of Rufus' expensive shirt, feeling the buttons strain under his palm, he found he liked this and that he should have done this far sooner. His palm settled just above the front of Rufus' trousers, but he could already feel the President's interest.

"Tell me you don't like this and I'll stop. And I'll leave this office, and you won't see me again." He whispered. "Tell me to stop and I'll go."

The unexpected retreat made Rufus blink, looking up into the man´s dark, exotic eyes looming above him. He probably should tell Tseng to fuck off, to leave the office immediately. He should punish the man for his insolence, his disobedience, for becoming emotional during work.

What was wrong with Tseng? Why wasn´t he functioning right today?

Maybe because he wasn´t a doll. Though it seemed that the cyber servants were breaking easily these days as well (Yazoo being the most recent example), humans might not be as easily fixed. It wasn´t just about the one or other loose screw. Tseng seemed to have exploded right into Rufus' face; he was angry and frustrated and aggressive. And there was no switch to turn it off. If he wanted Tseng to stay (and Rufus just realized that he wanted that very much ) he had to do something.

What had Yazoo said today?

Show him that he appreciated him. Acknowledge his achievements. And what if Rufus had been right? What if Tseng really was jealous? His heart began racing at that thought again, and the president licked his lips, still looking up.

"You can stay, if you like."

The simple sentence made Tseng's heart skip a beat. "I would very much like to stay Sir." He shifted over top of Rufus again, sliding one knee in between Rufus' legs.

"Thank you." He dipped his head again, and this time, the kiss was softer and very much like the simple kiss that Rufus had received from Yazoo that night...it was different though, it was from Tseng and made his stomach flip in a strange but not unpleasant way. Then there was the slight but evident pressure from Tseng's knee, which made his initial "interest" grow even more. Tseng's hand moved lower to cup the beginnings of Rufus' erection.

"So I may continue, Sir?" Tseng's breath tickled the shell of his ear, warm and moist.

"Y-you may," Rufus allowed heavily, lids dropping, pelvis pushing up into the teasing touch. For a very brief moment the blond was asking himself what he was doing here; but then he shoved the thought aside. Tseng taking control like that was strange, but on the other hand it made his spine tingle up to his scalp and Rufus' nipples hardened underneath his shirt, poking up. He could feel them rub against the silken fabric and it reminded him that his inferior had nipples too that might appreciate some attention.

Reaching up Rufus slipped a hand past the suit jacket and searched for the little bud to twist and tease it between his fingers until Tseng´d squirm. Tseng started (only a little) at the reciprocated touch. He hadn't expected that from Rufus. The touch made his skin tingle and he inhaled sharply as Rufus pinched a little harder. He began to rub along the line of Rufus' cock through his trousers, stroking along with the insistent lift of his hips. Rufus' hands felt amazing, and Tseng wanted more. Wanted to be able to feel more... He paused, covering Rufus' hand with his own to guide it to the button hidden underneath the collar of his tie.

Rufus willingly complied, giving the button a little push and it sprang open immediately. These days were lucky days, because there was no fumbling with buttons anymore... Tseng´s tie loosened just as easily, as did the rest of his shirt buttons. Getting a bit impatient Rufus tore at the shirt and the suit jacket, pulling it over Tseng´s shoulders and revealing a perfect, smooth marble skinned chest. Including two dark velvety nipples.

"You look very mechanical," the blond muttered, meaning it as a compliment. There was no flaw - well, almost. Narrowing his eyes, Rufus traced a thin white scar with his fingertips, that reached from Tseng´s left shoulder down to his collarbone.

"I suppose that's a good thing, coming from you, Sir." Tseng's lips twitched into a smile. He shuddered as Rufus traced the thin scar. It was an old wound-one he got from training long ago, that he had decided to not have the medics close completely to remind him how close it had been. How fast he needed to become. Rufus' fingertips made it tingle again... He let Rufus explore, trying to hide the shivers his touch evoked.

"But I'm not a machine, Rufus..." His fingers had stopped stroking Rufus through the expensive material of his trousers, and now were deftly working on getting him out of them.

"Will that be able to satisfy you?" He teased, his hand slipping against skin now, brushing against Rufus' hardness. With a sigh Rufus arched up into Tseng´s touch, back lifting off the sofa, head falling back a bit.

"I don´t know," he said, honesty swinging in his low, heavy voice. During sex Rufus always became vulnerable and sort of lost his cool and superior attitude - which was one of the reasons why he had only dolls as sex partner. He couldn´t take the chance of anyone seeing him like that, stripped to the core of his soul, raw and exposed. But he couldn´t go back now, he was horny and needy as hell and Tseng´s hands felt so good on him! Still he managed to breath, "If you hurt me I´ll kill you."

It didn´t sound so much as a threat but a request to please not hurt Rufus. The statement earned him a chuckle from Tseng, along with the reassurance; "I won't hurt you Rufus," followed by the feeling of his own shirt being un-tucked and unbuttoned.

Tseng smoothed the fabric of his shirt to the side, exposing Rufus' chest as the other hand finally encircled his cock and started lazily stroking a slow rhythm. He flicked an already erect nipple, liking the way it made Rufus' breath catch, and wondered what else would make the President moan; whimper; scream... He dropped down to lick at Rufus' chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple before gently nibbling at it.

"You better not," Rufus warned, but it sounded quite distracted. Tseng´s warm lips had wrapped around his tight bud, a wet tongue was pushing it around to a point where it was so unbearable that Rufus had to relieve some of the tension with a low moan. His body was so warm and pumping with tension and pleasure and he felt exposed lying almost naked underneath his inferior, his nipples and genital exposed like that. At least he got a little bit of payback, because Rufus' own hands had wandered down Tseng´s back to his rear end, and they gripped the firm, fleshy buttocks.

"Very mechanical indeed," the blond uttered hazily, squeezing appreciatively again.

Again, Tseng was surprised by the touch-but it was not unwelcome. He arched back into Rufus' touch, still keeping the rhythm on Rufus' erection. His gaze met Rufus', and an eyebrow twitched upwards. Rufus looked so...human. Pleasant almost. The stoic exterior he kept on while having to deal with anyone had fallen away-his cheeks were flushed, his lips moist and parted, and his eyes darkened with sexual desire. Tseng bit back a moan at the sight. He really would do anything for this man... He shifted backwards until he was nestled in between Rufus' thighs, his chin level with Rufus' pelvis. He shot another look up towards Rufus' face as his tongue snuck out to lick tentatively at the tip of Rufus' cock.

Regretfully Rufus had to let go of Tseng´s ass when the man shifted, but he was immediately compensated by Tseng lapping at his pulsing dick. Rufus could feel his bodyguard caress a prominent vein, could feel his breath sway softly over the length of his shaft. His fingers easily found their way into Tseng´s long mane that felt just as silky and fine as Rufus always had imagined it would be. Adding pressure to his grip, the blond pushed Tseng´s mouth closer and bucked up, wanting to be taken in.

"Come on, suck me..."

Tseng's lips parted at the request, sliding halfway down Rufus' length; Rufus could feel Tseng's tongue trace the sensitive underside even as he sank downwards. Tseng's cheeks hollowed as he sucked gently and came back up, the inside of his cheeks creating the loveliest pressure against Rufus' need. His hand encircled the base of his cock, stroking in opposition to his lips, and threatening to drive Rufus over the edge too soon.

Ah, this felt so good! And so different from his usual partners too! Dolls were perfect, but limited. They had a fixed number of movements and they were caught in loops that made them predictable. But this... the way Tseng´s tongue moved, twitched in a way Rufus couldn´t anticipate, the loud, wet noises he produced, those full lips squeezing around him every now and again... It was heavenly, almost too much and Rufus expressed so by pumping his hips up, shoving his cock into Tseng´s skilled mouth, fucking his throat with hisses and sharp breaths.

Tseng's scalp tingled from the pressure of Rufus' fingertips gripping his hair, and it sent shivers down his spine and across his skin. He'd waited...so long for this. To have Rufus here, underneath him. He relaxed his jaw, let his lips slide along Rufus' length as he fucked his mouth. Loved to see him lose such control. At this moment, if Tseng stopped, he'd likely be able to make Rufus do anything. Even beg... His own fingers tightened against Rufus' hips and around the base of his cock. He'd love to hear Rufus beg for release. He pushed himself up, out of Rufus' demanding grip. Watched the emotion play openly on Rufus' features. Lovely.

"I'd like to do more than that Sir."

"I bet you do," Rufus uttered under his accelerated breathing, partly sardonic, partly thrilled. It wasn´t like he didn´t want to do more than that, either... "Just get on your knees then," he suggested, caught up in his own patterns of how a coupling involving Rufus Shinra should go. And really, he was curious how it would feel to be inside Tseng, even though the thought also carried a slightly awkward note with it.

Tseng's lips twitched into a smile. "You know Sir, that's not exactly what I had in mind."

His hand moved on Rufus' length again and he could feel the small, impatient thrust of Rufus' hips upwards into the too-slow stroke. "I would rather teach you a lesson in humility, Sir, if you would be able to learn. You see," His palm squeezed tighter around Rufus' erection briefly, "You really are a brat. Who's had everything handed to them in life. You really don't have any idea what it feels like to be the underdog. To have to _earn_ what you want. I have no intention on giving you anything unless you ask properly for it. And it has to be something that I want to give you."

His smile widened. "Do you think you know how to ask me _nicely_, Rufus?"

tbc

* * *

**We thank our lovely reviewers**

Kittencharmer

Rina76

Gothicragdoll

BoomChick

CandaceFace

bonjourmeadow

Shadow Haloed Angel

maidenmonster

Divanora

natzilla

Yaoi flame

Soyna

Aeriths-Rain

GABRIEL96

**for the continuous support, it´s because of you that this story gets updated so often! You keep us motivated 3**

**We hope to see you again next chapter *waves* And don´t forget to review please!^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 22*

Tseng was being impudent again! Even though Rufus had so graciously allowed the man to suck him! Rufus cheeks flamed in a deep red, from anger... well, and something else.

Because admittedly Tseng was in the possession of some very convincing leverage, namely Rufus' cock. But even so, even if Rufus was willing to give (and he_ was_ curious about the things Tseng wanted to do), there was still the technical problem of him not knowing how to earn anything. Because indeed, it was handed to him, all the time. So his expression turned from irate to uncertain, as he thrust his hips into Tseng´s tight grip again.

"...Please?"

"Please what? You don't even know, do you?" Tseng drew himself up to lean over Rufus, his hand still stroking just enough to make Rufus want it even more. "What are you asking please for, Rufus?"

"..._You_ said I had to be nice," the blond retorted with a frown, and another frustrated push. Then he graced Tseng with a taxing look, and elaborated, "I want to fuck you... please." It didn´t sound very nice though, more annoyed.

That earned him a wider smile, which was really only more infuriating. "Maybe, you should ask me what I plan on doing with you instead Rufus, as it seems you're still not quite sure." Tseng suggested as his hand sped up minutely.

For a split second Rufus´s face managed to go blank, before it contorted in pleasure again. Ah, this really was frustrating, all those questions and no clear answers, and it partly reminded Rufus of why he preferred dolls... but then it was also enormously exciting.

"Fine then! What do you want to do?" he managed, followed by a soft grunt when Tseng´s thumb pressed gently against his balls, making sparks appear behind the blond´s eyes.

"Well Sir, after I've stripped you completely naked, there will be the issue of you still thinking that you are in control, so I plan on using my tie to tie your hands behind your back. You'll be face down, of course, so you won't see when I wish to run my tongue along your shoulder blade, or down your spine, or to taste the cleft of your ass..." Tseng smirked at Rufus' expression. "I also plan on having you beg to have me fuck you before I bury myself deep in that same spectacular, delicious ass until we both come-you all over this very expensive sofa, and I inside you until you can't hold any more."

Tseng's hand squeezed around Rufus' shaft as the other found a pert nipple and tweaked it gently. "And I won't accept anything less. Now, how do you think you should ask for this? Considering I do, of course want you to enjoy yourself, Sir." He leaned down, placed a kiss on Rufus' cheek, then whispered in his ear, "You're going to have to ask me very nicely, since you've been a spoiled brat for a Very. Long. Time."

"...Ah..." There was clear confusion displayed on the blond man´s face, his blush even deepening. Every single word that Tseng spoke in his low, calm voice sent another spark through Rufus' belly, as if someone was feeding him pleasant electroshocks. This was a very exciting fantasy indeed! But with Rufus on the receiving end?

"...I-I´m not sure I want th-that," he hitched, unconsciously drawing Tseng closer, trying to read the man´s face.

The simple admission softened Tseng's heart. It was the most open and vulnerable thing he'd ever heard Rufus Shinra say. That, however, wouldn't change what it was that he wanted, but it was the first step for Rufus... "How do you know? Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like? Haven't you ever wanted to? To let go of that control, Rufus?" He leaned down, nuzzled at his neck and bit his earlobe softly. "You can't truthfully say you've never thought about it, can you?"

"...No," Rufus affirmed. The way Tseng put it made him feel so exhausted all of a sudden, so tired. Being in control all the time, not only of others but also himself... how would it be indeed to let someone else decide? All of a sudden that sounded very tempting. But could he trust Tseng? Rufus' eyes moved back to the familiar face, detached and assessing. He knew every elegant curve, every line by heart, and still it felt like he was seeing the man for the first time. Rufus had entrusted his life to this man, so surely this couldn´t be too bad.

"Fine."

"The enthusiasm that is lacking, I'm sure I'll be able to hear soon enough."

Tseng's hand left Rufus' hips thrusting upwards for more as he stopped to peel his expensive trousers from his legs. Now very much more naked than he, Rufus was starting to feel the blush get hot on his cheeks. Tseng dropped the article to the floor, and was very aware of Rufus' gaze scrutinizing his every move as he brought his hands back to Rufus' needy hips. "Roll over then," he directed. He thought he saw a small flinch, but it could be one of anticipation.

Inwardly sighing, Rufus overcame his reluctance and obediently did as he was told. He felt that he was in a strange position, half kneeling, his cheek resting on the smooth fabric. His ass stuck out so much, it was on display and bared to Tseng, which filled Rufus with a strange mixture of embarrassment and... excitement. He didn´t know what Tseng would do next, he couldn´t really defend himself and he was vulnerable and full of worried anticipation, flushing his skin further.

Tseng smoothed his hand over Rufus' bare buttocks, knowing that he was probably the only person (or robot for that matter) to have ever seen the President like this. A thrill of excitement jolted through him and his hand drifted upwards, riding the hem of the dress shirt up over Rufus' back. His hands skimmed all the way along his shoulders, down his arms, and then brought his wrists together; his strong grip securing them with one hand and Rufus felt the snaking of material up his back. Tseng's tie.

"You look good like this, Sir." Tseng said, his lust very apparent in his tone as he wrapped the silk tie around Rufus' wrists, securing his arms just as he told him he would. "I've been wanting this for so very long." This was whispered in Rufus' ear as Tseng leaned over, the weight of his body pressing Rufus further into the sofa. The warm, moist breath was followed by a soft bite on his earlobe, a lick around the edge, and the Tseng pushed himself up again.

Rufus just bit is lip, not able to look his bodyguard in the eye and so he just stared straight forward, trying to keep his breathing under control. He flushed at the compliment, but didn´t say anything, because that really would have been too much. But since he wasn´t distracted visually he felt all the light touches even more intense. The smooth fabric of the tie around his wrists, Tseng´s suit brushing against his own warm skin. Rufus' balls felt heavy what with the way they dangled between his legs now and the tip of his erection constantly rubbed against his belly, wet and maddening.

Just what was Tseng doing to him?

Tseng's hands didn't stop touching him, seemed to know where to touch him even. They rubbed gentle circles to soothe the almost constant ache that he had in his shoulders; danced down the length of his spine to cause delightful sparks across his skin; dipped just low enough to cause his back to arch and press his ass further upwards, much to his embarrassment. The soft noises of appreciation were maddening also. Tseng did indeed seem to be enjoying this just as much.

Rufus was about to snap at him to stop teasing him when he felt something wet and warm lick down the dip of his lower back. Tseng paused only for a moment, to spread Rufus' ass cheeks apart before he ran his tongue lower. Instead of the snappy order to hurry up, all that left Rufus' mouth was a loud, helpless moan, that he regretted instantly. It wasn´t as if he had any control over it. Shocked, the blond quickly bit his lips again, to muffle his sounds of delight down to an undignified whimper. Tseng was licking his ass and he liked it! Oh he enjoyed it very much actually, at least his body did! Moving on its own, Rufus felt the wrinkled entrance to the rear side of his body tingle and clench when Tseng teased it expertly with the tip of his tongue, shying away and craving more at the same time, which caused his hips to rotate in a very distracting manner.

Tseng's fingers gripped him tightly, holding him still as his tongue pressed more firmly against his opening. Rufus wriggled more, but Tseng's grip held him steady as he pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He dipped in and out, making Rufus moan again, and each sound from Rufus made him harder, and made his pulse beat faster.

As if it weren't enough that Rufus mewled and panted like a needy street whore, his balls had started to softly slap against Tseng´s chin. Whenever he pushed his ass up, trying to get more of Tseng´s deliciously wriggling wet tongue inside him and his testicles connected with the sharp jaw Rufus felt his stomach turn in the most pleasant ways.

"Th-aha-t´s enough!" he ground out between his teeth, but he lacked the confidence to make it sound like an order.

Tseng paused, resting his chin on the curve of Rufus' ass. "Enough? I'm not finished with you yet Rufus. But perhaps you'd like me to do something else for you?" His hands kneaded Rufus' buttocks, loving the way it seemed he couldn't control the rock of his hips back towards Tseng.

The use of his first name made the blond shudder; not many people called him by that, and it made the whole affair even more intimate and pushed Rufus from his pedestal. Now that Tseng had stopped the sweet torture Rufus had at least a little break to draw in a deep breath and try to think. Not that he wasn´t still horny as hell, but he was wary now, as he uncertainly gazed over his shoulder at the dark haired man, "Like... what?"

"Still not ready to beg for me yet. It seems I may still have some work to do." Tseng's grin was haughty, and Rufus realized it must look very similar to his own on occasion. Tseng's hand smoothed over his ass again, causing delightful tingles once more as Rufus strained against the tie and tried to wriggle his ass closer. "But you still do want it, so very badly, don't you?" Tseng murmured. Rufus felt his weight leave the sofa behind him. "Don't move" was all that Tseng said, and then the comforting feeling of his hand left his back.

Rufus tried to move his head further to see what Tseng was doing, where he was going, what he was planning, why he didn´t tongue-fuck Rufus anymore! He was worried; a lot actually. But it was not the kind of I-think-I-might-die-in-the-next-two-minutes'-worry, but something more.. well, different. Rufus couldn´t put his finger on it, but secretly he hoped that whatever Tseng was doing next would involve some contact with his nervous, aching hole.

It didn't take long for Tseng to come back, but his weight settled further back on the sofa than before. He didn't brush up against Rufus as he sat down, didn't touch him right away. Tseng observed Rufus, the sight was nearly driving him crazy as well, but he needed to stay in control and do this right. He didn't want to hurt Rufus, not ever. Yet, he needed to be taught a lesson. The bottle in Tseng's hand poured a tingling, slippery substance into his palm, and he rubbed his hands together to warm it.

"You look like you need something Rufus. What do you need for me to do?"

Rufus stubbornly kept his jaw clenched and stared angrily at his subordinate. Tseng was supposed to know his needs without Rufus voicing them! The smugly lifted brow the bastard had the cheek to arch at him told Rufus that he knew exactly what Rufus wanted! But the bodyguard remained unimpressed by the glare and kept rubbing his hands unfazed, until eventually Rufus couldn´t take it anymore and looked away, muttering barely audible "Touchmethereagain."

"Touch you where?" Tseng asked, but closed the distance between them on the sofa, pressing up against Rufus' backside; chuckling as Rufus bucked into him. He slid one finger along the crease of his ass, slick with lube. "Touch you here?" the tip of his finger circled round Rufus' hole. "Just touch you, or would you like something more now? If you tell me what you want, I'll do it, Rufus."

Rufus just couldn´t help it. "Ye-AH! There!" His sense of pride and dignity was melting as quickly as ice cream in the desert under Tseng teasing, cruel but oh so wonderful touches. The cool, sticky lube had Rufus flinch, but then he eagerly pressed his ass against Tseng´s finger. It wasn´t enough, not nearly. Rufus thought that his face must burn enough to set the sofa afire by now.

"G-go inside."

Tseng's stomach clenched at the order. Rufus had no idea what this was doing to him...Tseng hadn't realized that this would effect him this much either. He ached to go inside, to sheathe himself entirely in Rufus' warm, tight body. He pressed his fingertip inside slowly, still pulsing small circles as it slid in.

"Do you like that?", he asked, his voice husky.

Under normal circumstances, Rufus would have snapped something venomous at him along the lines of "What do you think?". But this was far from normal circumstances and Rufus was tired of fighting. Tseng made him feel extraordinarily good, despite the frustration and the embarrassment (or maybe because of that) and he just wanted to feel good.

"Yes, I like that...very much," he breathed, pushing his ass up, trying to devour the digit for emphasis.

"Do you want more?" Tseng asked, thrusting the single finger in and out slowly, each time pressing further inside Rufus' tight ass. Tseng himself was painfully hard, it was effecting his speech and his thoughts. All he wanted was to feel that heat around his cock. Tseng's hips lifted a little at the thought. The tip of his middle finger pressed against Rufus' asshole. "Can I give you more?"

"Yes."

It was small and obedient, even though Rufus snapped his hips up in a demanding motion. Or maybe it was just the overwhelming need that drove him; the need for more... and faster. He could just imagine how he must look to Tseng right now, and he almost sobbed at the thought... but only almost. He was at a point where he didn´t really care anymore; there was just this unsatisfied craving inside him for _something_! He suspected that Tseng was the one who had it and would hopefully give it to him.

Tseng's second finger slid in to join the first, aided with the slick lubricant and the needy press backwards of Rufus' hips. Tseng's inward breath hissed through his teeth as he watched his fingers disappear into Rufus' hole. Fuck... He couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"So good, Rufus. Very good." His fingers curled slightly inside, increasing the friction. "Just watching you is making it very hard for me to not fuck you into the sofa right now. But I have to hear that you want it." Tseng pressed his pelvis up against the back of Rufus' thigh. "Can you feel how much I want you Rufus?" His fingers pressed in harder, deeper. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sir?" His fingers found that tiny node within, and stroked alongside it.

The huskily spoken compliments and questions alone might not have been enough to make Rufus give in to that prospect of actually being fucked by the cock of his subordinate. But then Tseng touched something inside him, activated a spot that made Rufus feel as if he was breathing for the first time. His eyes went wide and his jaw snapped open, no sound escaping him as his whole body spasmed. He was being torn apart from the inside, and still Rufus wanted to stretch more and feel that again when finally the tension subsided, his muscles relaxed and he could manage a shocked pant.

"Y-yes!"

"Yes, you want me to fuck you?" Tseng asked, feeling heady, "Say it."

Licking his lips, Rufus looked up at the man towering above him mercilessly. Blond, sweaty hair sticking to his face obscured his vision, but he could practically feel Tseng´s cock close by, and he wanted it, so so badly now! He was so empty and he needed to be filled! How could he never have noticed before?

"I... want you to f-...fuck me..."

Tseng brushed up against his prostate again, letting out a satisfied growl. "So I will fuck you."

Rufus heard the rustle of clothing, felt Tseng's warm skin and the first brush of his cock against his bare ass. Tseng's fingers continued to stretch him, as Tseng coated his rock-hard erection with more of the slippery lube. "Until you can't see, you can't speak, you can't think. Then I will let you come." Tseng hissed, punctuating each promise with a short thrust of his fingers. When they withdrew, Rufus was left feeling empty, and a hundred times more needy than before. But then a much larger something pressed up against his ass, and he heard a long exhalation from Tseng. "I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if I go too quickly."

"Hrm," Rufus affirmed, but when Tseng actually did push inside it hurt a lot more than he had thought. It was sharp and intense, but lasted only a split second before it subsided to a much duller throbbing. The blond held his breath, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Tseng surely was well developed, but he sensed the tensing man´s discomfort underneath him and stopped after the head had slipped inside. It took a few moments, before Rufus wordlessly pushed against Tseng again, wondering if it´d be better now, and indeed it was. The worst was over, and even though Rufus could feel how tightly he was wrapped around the other man it did feel good and relieving.

Tseng let out the breath he'd been holding. Rufus was now the only thing that mattered in his world. He was tight, hot and Tseng could feel their pulses hammering together; felt them connect. He could feel each breath that Rufus took, and felt each murmur of a moan or whimper from inside him. One hand steadied Rufus' hips while the other stroked along his bound wrists.

"Fuck, you feel like nothing...nothing else." Tseng swore. "Have to..." his hips thrust forward minutely, testing. "Have to move."

Tseng never swore, Rufus had never heard him say anything like that, because Tseng was sophisticated and obedient and didn´t show emotion. That was a law of nature.

But today everything was different and Rufus came to notice that hearing his exotic, orderly bodyguard swear in heat while he was burying his cock inside Rufus' hungry ass was the most arousing and sexiest thing he had ever witnessed - and he had seen and heard a lot! The blond just gave an encouraging moan, hiding his hot face in the soft couch.

Tseng closed his eyes as he fought to keep it slow-to make sure Rufus wouldn't be hurt at all. But he couldn't leave his eyes closed. Not when he could be watching his cock slide in and out of Rufus Shinra's needy ass. He groaned again and his thrusts became longer; yet with enough control still that he was letting Rufus get used to his size. He watched Rufus' hips push backwards onto him, watched his hole stretch with his girth as he pushed further inside, looking for the right angle with which to hit against that spot again.

As best as he could, Rufus moved against the hard, fat rod inside him as well. He could feel it slide in and out of him, parting his flesh, stroking against it. It was too slow for Rufus' liking but he didn´t protest, until- either he or Tseng had moved into a different angle, Rufus didn´t know, but suddenly there was this spark again shooting from that tiny spot and spreading throughout his body in a matter of milliseconds. He shuddered, producing a shaky, helpless moan and curled his toes in reflex. Tseng's fingers tightened at the sound of Rufus' moan. How was he expected to go anything but wild at that sound? His thrusts became slightly harder, yet continued to hit the same small spot.

"Tell me what it feels like Rufus, to have me buried inside you?" His voice was a little shakier than before, "Do you need more? Do you want me to make you come?"

Rufus didn´t really know any words to describe how it felt to have Tseng inside him; he had never felt anything like it, nothing that had felt so good! The pain and discomfort had subsided completely and the center of attention was that hard, thick rod pounding and throbbing inside him.

"Y-yessss!" he hissed, wet lips parted, panting, moaning, needfully meeting Tseng´s powerful thrusts as much as he could.

Tseng could have demanded more of an answer, but to be truthful, he could barely hold out himself. It was beyond words to watch Rufus squirm beneath him; to feel him thrust backwards against him, hungry for more. Tseng felt a bit dizzy as his hand reached around Rufus' hips to grip his erection firmly. He started stroking in time with his thrusts-it was almost too much to ask his brain to be able to do at the moment, but he knew it would be worth the concentration. With his other hand, he grabbed Rufus' bound wrists and wrenched him up from the sofa.

"Stop hiding your face Sir, I want to see what you look like when you come, asking for my cock inside you." He bit at Rufus' shoulder and deepened his thrusts.

The blond wondered as well, briefly. Then his thoughts trailed off again, and he just lost himself in the feel of Tseng´s dick poking and gliding along that raw, sensitive spot inside him, adding fuel to the fire. He couldn´t talk anymore either, he was completely occupied gasping a string of moans and 'uuhs' and 'ahhs' but he couldn´t stop it. It came from deep withing him and was probably the only way he could still breath anyway. As he came closer, his moans became faster and more shallow, Rufus´ brows knitted and his eyes went glassy, looking helplessly at Tseng. Tseng's face too was flushed, his breathing quick, and his movements more instinctual now than lucid. But when their eyes met, Tseng could feel his own orgasm build very much more rapidly under the intensity of Rufus' gaze.

"Oh fuck yes Rufus...come for me...show me..." His whispered words were hot in Rufus' ear, and the Wutanese man gave him no reprieve from sensation as his hand sped up on his cock, and his thrusts felt like they'd rend him in two. It was just too much for Rufus to bear. At Tseng´s words he did come, as if on command. His head fell back against Tseng´s shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut when he came with a moan that turned into a weak whimper. He´d never had an orgasm like that, one that shook him to the core of his being. His seed spurted onto his belly and the couch, over Tseng´s hand, but Rufus didn´t notice. He was gone to a place elsewhere in his head where there was just mind-numbing, excruciating pleasure and happiness.

Tseng could have come from the image alone, let alone being able to bury himself deep inside Rufus Shinra's ass and feel the muscles reacting to his orgasm; feeling every tremor and every moan. His hands held Rufus' hips steady, and he couldn't take more than a few more desperate, deep thrusts until his own orgasm which left him whispering Rufus' name with his forehead pressed up against the nape of his neck. They collapsed forward onto the cum covered couch, breathing heavily; Rufus' hands still bound between them; hair sticking onto sweaty shoulders; and Tseng still deep inside.

They lay there for a while, and Rufus didn´t mind, because it felt good to be close to someone, share this intense moment,and feel the comfort of another warm body. After a while it just wasn´t working any longer. His shoulders felt as if they were dislocated and the position he was in, with Tseng laying heavily on him, was everything but comfortable.

"Would you mind... the tie..." he muttered, eyes still closed.

Tseng chuckled shortly, if he could move then he'd definitely untie Rufus' arms. He lifted himself up to his elbows, taking his weight off Rufus, and very slowly moved backwards, sliding off and out of Rufus-which brought a whole new range of sensation. Rufus forgot about the tie for that moment, another series of noises emitting from him, and Tseng felt a bit intoxicated, and his fingers tingled as he worked the knot undone, freeing Rufus' wrists. Tseng sat back on the couch, breathing heavily, and surveyed just what he'd done. Rufus looked splendid naked and humbled. He just hoped this would not be the only time he got to appreciate it.

"Well Rufus, what do you have to say?" There had to be something. Anything. Tseng would still resign if this had changed nothing. Tseng propped his temple on his finger, waiting. Rufus turned his head, finally opening his eyes and blinking lazily. He needed a shower desperately. Tseng´s seed was trickling out of his ass and down his thighs.

"I say-" He paused, blinking again. What was he supposed to say? His mind was still numb and he felt strangely drunk. "... that was good."

Tseng's lips twitched upwards into a smile, and he started on the slow task of redressing himself. "No more asking me to keep my mouth shut and do what I'm told, I hope." Obviously, quite a lot of Tseng's frustration and anger at the President had been worked off, so to speak. "Because now I know how to put you in your place, when you need it, Sir." Tseng's eyebrow lifted. "You need it often."

At that Rufus' eyes narrowed, but he didn´t protest either. Instead, he rolled over into a sitting position, reaching for his shirt and pants. Tseng was right, after what had happened nothing´d be like it was before. Rufus wasn´t like he had been before. Maybe Tseng was right. Maybe he really needed that... and often.

"What is the plan now?" he asked calmly, because the workout had done wonders to his nerves as well.

"The plan, Sir." Tseng retrieved his tie, hung it over his neck. "You need to deal with the summit first, at least to the point where you select a party to take over the responsibility of recovering the Chairman or electing a new replacement." Tseng paused. "Then, we will recover Yazoo...I will continue to have his disappearance investigated, of course, while the summit details are looked after." Tseng's tone had gotten a bit harder when Yazoo was brought up again. "Or did you mean what happens now with me?"

"I wonder," the man replied. He was finished with the last button of his shirt and fully clothed again, though still sticky and in need for a bath. Inwardly he was relieved that he had something to do now, to take his mind off the most recent incident. He felt uncertain. How would Tseng see him from now on, now that Rufus had lost his authority and power? There were so many unanswered questions building, priorities shifting, confusing feelings. He´d totally forgotten about Yazoo during their... fucking. Frowning, Rufus just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Tseng saw the hesitation. Yes, this would be a very new thing for Rufus to experience. "I don't hate you Sir, that much should be obvious. I want to be able to help you. In any way that I can. I will still do my job." He drew himself up, stood close to Rufus, "I will still fuck you too. When you need it. Whenever you ask me to." He smoothed the fabric of Rufus' shirt down his arm, his fingers briefly brushing against the back of Rufus' hand. "I will tell you when you're being unreasonable. Or haughty. Or bratty." He chuckled again, following the slight scowl from Rufus, "Or when I think you're right, or justified. Is that not what you need me to do?"

"I guess so," Rufus sighed after a moment. Thank Asimov Tseng didn´t despise him now. His fingers twitched momentarily when he was touched at the back of his hand, little sparks flying up his arm. Then he adopted some of his old confidence back and turned, "I will see you in an hour then. Make sure you have something to report by then."

XxXxX

Yazoo had been encouraged over the last couple of days underground to go where he wished within the complex. At first, it had been very strange, but when he'd asked what he should be doing, the suggestion of 'just wander until you find something you'd like to know more about' was given to him, and he'd taken up going on long walks around the steel and concrete world. It was almost like a city-if you ignored the fact that all the lighting was artificial and there were only so many people you could run into. The layout was large though, and there were several common rooms that led off into transportation halls or storage buildings; communal quarters or meeting rooms. Yazoo was quite fascinated by the layout of it all, how it sprawled around like diagrams of old mine shafts, twisted or turned unexpectedly. He leaned on a tall metal railing from the staircase that he'd followed overlooking a large boiler room, listening to the tick and hiss of machinery when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and smiled.

"Hello Reno." He had also been encouraged (mostly by Reno) to stop calling him 'Sir'.

"Yo," the redhead greeted, smiling back. Once you got used to living down here it wasn´t so bad actually. No annoying machines, no stress, no duties and responsibilities aside from Yazoo. "Watcha doin' sweetheart?"

"Just walking. I haven't been through this section before. The boilers in here date back nearly seventy years, did you know?" Yazoo grinned. He'd remembered going to the robot museum with Reno before, and had remembered reading about these in the archives. "They keep the temperature in the complex steady, which is necessary to overcome the fluctuation of heat underground." He turned back to overlook the boiler room below. "I guess it's something that I'm interested in...which is good, right?" He'd been told to find things that he liked to do. He looked back to Reno. "Are you following me? I know this stuff doesn't interest you much."

Reno blinked, quickly waving his hand and assuring "Ah, it´s totally interesting, yo!" He had to work on his poker face, he couldn´t help dozing off when someone talked about technical stuff. "I was just around, you know," he lied, casually stuffing his hands in his pocket and strolling towards the railing, looking down. Truth was, he didn´t really trust most of the people down here. They were outcasts after all, and while Cloud and Sephiroth seemed okay people, Reno wouldn´t take any chances with the others. Especially since Yazoo was such an easy and pretty target. "You hungry? We could go and have lunch."

Yazoo paused for a moment. "Yes please. I think I am hungry." To Yazoo, this whole thing was still relatively new, but to his defense, he was really trying to get used to thinking about what he needed (maybe not quite wanting anything yet) but it was a start.

"You seem much happier here now." He smiled as Reno and they started to walk together, back the way Yazoo had come. "Though I do wonder when we will be found. I doubt that my Ma-erm...Rufus Shinra will be very happy about me missing for very long."

"Hm, you think? I guess he´ll just buy a new doll." Reno shrugged. They had made a lot of progress indeed. They hadn´t managed to get Rufus fucking Shinra out of Yazoo´s head though. The silver haired man still remembered his purpose, his supposed _raison d'etre_ far too often for Reno´s liking, so he quickly changed the topic. "And yeah, I like it here. It´s kind of nice to be able to do what you want, isn´t it?"

Yazoo took another moment, then nodded. To Reno, it was almost like talking to a child, a very shy one. But he knew that Yazoo should be thinking about everything that was said to him, and everything he said in return. Then there might be some reason behind it for him.

"Reno, I am wondering..." Yazoo paused. It was still an awkward thing for him to ask questions, especially since something would catch him every once and a while-stop him from speaking or asking. Or make him say something different than what he intended. "How do I know if I like something? I mean, there's interest, and then there's preference. I know there are things that I'm interested in...but is it different than actually liking them?" Yazoo's pulse skipped a beat when Reno stopped beside him and looked at him.

"I know it's a strange question...I'm sorry...I just don't know how I'm supposed to know...if it feels any different." Yazoo knew that there were things that felt different...like Reno, for example. Everything about him confused him, especially how being around him made him feel as of late.

"Uhm... that´s a tough one." Reno scratched the back of his head, thinking. "You know, it´s not always that clear, I guess. Emotions are diffuse, and sometimes you can´t really put your finger on what it is you´re feeling. That´s what makes humans different from machines, because machines have clearly programmed preferences and they don´t question 'em." Sucking his lower lip in, the redhead was quiet for a moment. "When I like something I feel really drawn to it. I want to have it all the time then... Hm." He nodded, obviously very pleased with his explanation and looked back at Yazoo to see if his message had gotten through, and just the sight of the fragile man made his cheeks burn up a bit.

"Like you wouldn't want to have a day where you didn't have it?" Yazoo asked, feeling his pulse skip again, and when Reno looked at him, it made him feel as though the bottom dropped out of his stomach. He smiled bashfully, then looked down towards his feet. "Or you'd miss it if it was gone?"

"Yeah." Reno licked his lips, because his mouth had gone dry all of a sudden and he had to swallow down a big lump in his throat. "Exactly like that... and you feel really good and happy when you have it. " He had to clear his throat, because his voice had become strangely thick and he unconsciously scooted closer towards his 'like'.

Yazoo looked back up at him, his eyes darting between Reno's. _I like you,_ he thought. "I..." But he couldn't say it. Oh, but he wanted to say it! "I think I..." His brow furrowed, he didn't understand why he couldn't say it if he knew he felt it. How else could he tell Reno? Then he had a thought. Maybe he could show him, instead of telling him. Would he be able to do that? Yazoo traced one finger up the front of Reno's shirt.

"I think I..." he said again, but this time didn't try to finish it. He pulled Reno's collar gently towards him until their lips met softly.

Tbc

* * *

**Another update for you! We´re doing quite well, aren´´t we?^^**

**As always we thank our wonderful reviewers**

** bonjourmeadow, **

**pumpkins11, **

**yuan3231 (There might be a chance for Kadaj and Loz to appear ;)), **

**Gothicragdoll, **

**Kittencharmer, **

**Rina, **

**paint-tin, **

**Yaoi flame, **

**BoomChick, **

**yumchaitea, **

**natzilla, **

**CandaceFace, **

**Aeriths-Rain **

**and our fabulous beta Psycho Steph!**

**See ya next chapter, till then leave us a comment with your thoughts please!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 23*

Reno had stared at him, his heart almost exploding out of his chest. _Say it! Say it! Say it say it say it!_

Instead Yazoo had done something even better.

He kissed Reno.

It was the shyest, sweetest and best thing that ever happened to Reno, he was sure of it. Just as careful, so as not to frighten Yazoo, he returned the gesture of affection, parting his lips only slightly, brushing the tip of his tongue over velvety lips, begging for entrance.

Yazoo let out a soft moan as his tongue met Reno's, slid tentatively along the tip of it, and let him delve inside his mouth. His hand flattened against Reno's chest as he leaned into him. So he was allowed to like, but for some reason couldn't say he did? What was wrong with him still? The thoughts melted away however, when Reno's hands found their way to his sides, curled around him and pulled him closer. Yazoo's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest, and nothing around them seemed to matter. He pulled back slightly, just enough to speak.

"Do you like me too, Reno?" He'd found a way to say it! He smiled, his arms wrapped around Reno's neck and shoulders.

"What do you think?" Reno muttered, feeling the warmth in his cheeks and the proverbial butterflies storming through his belly. He leaned down again, stealing another quick kiss, still holding Yazoo close. Then he withdrew, looked him in the eyes, and sighed "I like you a lot. Too much to be healthy maybe."

Yazoo felt his arousal stirring due to their closeness, and it was unlike any that he'd felt before...less programmed, more intense. It was a little frightening. He pulled away a little.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly, "I'm sorry I can't...express it clearly." His brow was furrowed again as he fought to try to say the words he wanted. "My feelings when you're here...are like none I've ever had before. I like-" He stopped, tried a different approach, "It's like I feel my heart for the first time. I think it makes me scared that I've never been able to before."

"Hm, liking someone can be a scary thing," Reno affirmed, knowing this very well from his own experience. He was scared of loving Yazoo, too. "But you´ll be all right, I promise. I won´t hurt you. You´ll learn even cooler things, that might scare you too at first. But you´ll manage, and you can forget about the past then." 'Your fake doll-past at least', he added in thought, pulling a stray strand of silver hair behind Yazoo´s ear, which caused Yazoo to giggle a little at the tickle of the few errant strands across his cheek. He was glad that Reno wasn't mad at him for not being able to say it in such plain terms. After all, the last couple of days certain things had been easier for him to do and say. So maybe this too, in time, could be remedied?

"So I guess being down here with me isn't such a bad thing after all? Is that why you've made no moves to try to escape back up to the surface with me?" The question was serious, but Yazoo had a glint in his eye that belied his teasing.

"Quite sharp, aren´t you," Reno smirked, poking Yazoo´s nose gently with his own. Then his expression turned serious, and his eyes intense,as he searched Yazoo´s face. "You don´t mind being down here, do you? I just declared that we´d stay for a while, but if you really don´t like it... like hate it... we don´t have to stay, yo." Ah dammit, he didn´t want to leave, because they were making such progress and look where it had gotten him? Yazoo was in his arms and they had just kissed twice and everything was peachy with no stupid Shinra around! But Reno hadn´t contemplated how Yazoo might feel about all this, being stuck here with strange people. He had a right to decide whether he wanted to be here or not, didn´t he?

"The people down here are different than those up on the surface. They do more for themselves, and I haven´t seen any sentient machines down here either. You definitely fit in more down here." Yazoo observed with a smile."And I am not unhappy here." Yazoo didn't think bringing up Rufus again would be accepted well, so he kept those thoughts unvoiced. He was worried about what would happen to him, and to Reno who was so disobediently ignoring his duties to his employer by allowing them to stay here. Would Reno be safe if they stayed?

"Some of the things that I am wished to talk about make me a little anxious, as I don't want to disappoint anyone, and I'm not sure if I really do believe or can accept all that they're telling me." Yazoo frowned slightly, a crinkle forming in his brow.

"Don´t worry. You don´t have to prove anything to anyone." Reno brushed with his thumb over Yazoo´s forehead, easing the wrinkles of worry there. "You don´t have to believe everything either. You can find the truth for yourself, you know? Whatever makes you happy will be fine."

Yazoo smiled again, and nodded. Reno's fingers made him tingle, even from such a simple touch. This whole liking someone was a bit scary for him, but even just one look at Reno made him forget about being scared by it. He caught Reno's wrist and pushed his cheek into his palm, closing his eyes. He still couldn't say it, but as he stepped in closer and ran a hand around Reno's hip to the small of his back, he knew how he felt. That same stir of arousal hit him again, he was slightly more prepared for it this time.

"I'm happy when you're happy Reno. " His fingers squeezed, then drew out the tucked in end of Reno's shirt until they brushed against flesh. "What can I do to make us happier?"

"Well... I have the one or other idea. " Reno shivered from the contact, his spine stretching and arching. It wasn´t even funny what that simple touch did to him, but he was hard in an instant. He found Yazoo´s lips again, holding his face, plundering his mouth more fervently now. His hands started to move a bit slower then, stroking over Yazoo´s jaw, neck, throat and shoulders.

Yazoo moaned as his heart raced at the contact. Reno's hands drew shivers down his spine that made his skin prickle all the way down to his toes. He pulled at Reno's shirt until he could lift it above his wandering hands; focused on the waist of his trousers next. As they moved together, Yazoo gasped into Reno's mouth when he felt how hard he was already. His hips thrust forward against Reno's erection as if of their own mind and while one hand was tucked down the back of Reno's trousers, the other snuck to the front, rubbing gentle pressure along his entrapped cock.

Reno hissed at the contact, in pleasure, and his eyes rolled back a bit. Damn, he´d waited so long for this and now finally, they were so close! Yazoo tasted so good, so sweet, and he wanted to devour him. His hungry mouth sucked and wandered to Yazoo´s neck, his tongue licking over a prominent collarbone, while his hands roamed all over that delicious body, finding to perfect, round buttocks and squeezing them.

"I suggest we go to your room soon or I won´t be able to hold back and take you right here," he breathed hotly into Yazoo´s ear, nibbling at the earlobe and then kissing the nape of his neck again as if he was starved.

"I wouldn't mind if we didn't make it. " Yazoo whispered back, hips pressing forwards again. His fingers grasped onto the cold metal rail behind them as Reno backed him up at the declaration. But then it seemed that leaving may have been a good idea when footsteps approached on the metal grating to their right. They paused as Yazoo and Reno broke apart, though it was obvious to anyone what they'd been doing.

"I'm interrupting I see..." Sephiroth said, though he didn't sound as awkward about it as one should when one walks in on someone about to have sex up against a boiler room railing. "I'm sorry, but we need to speak with Yazoo...and you too, Reno, as it appears."

Cloud tried to look as unfazed as his lover, but the light blush on his cheeks belied his blank expression. It seemed that this was a rather popular place to make out nowadays , and here he´d thought it was his and Seph´s secret place. But well, he didn´t really mind sharing it, especially when it came to those two. Apparently ,unbeknownst to them, there had been something going on between the redhead and Yazoo. Reno didn´t look very happy at all at the interruption, Cloud found. Actually, it appeared that he was bristling. Still he held Yazoo possessively, and the blond could see how very much he wanted to snap at him and Sephiroth, telling them to fuck off, but he didn´t. Instead he made a sour face.

"What´s going on, yo?"

"Zack Fair has arrived, finally. I think you may want to hear the news he has. It seems that there has been a search initiated for the two of you, meaning we may not have much more time before our location is uncovered." Sephiroth stated matter-of-factually. " Since it seems that you're both very involved in the outcome, I would say that you both need to hear him out."

At that Reno frowned, but then he shrugged and looked at Yazoo. The slender man took his hand and together they followed Cloud and Sephiroth to one of the common rooms. While they walked behind them in silence, Reno couldn´t help but wonder if the two of them were still together. He had read the reports, he knew who Cloud was and what had happened with him and Sephiroth, but they never shared any affections in public. No touches or kisses... so maybe it hadn´t worked out for them?

Reno tightened his grip around Yazoo´s small hand in his when finally they arrived at their destination. Apart from another person the room was empty when they entered, and Reno narrowed his eyes. Zack Fair that must be. He didn´t know what he had expected, but when the man turned around Reno realized that it certainly wasn´t that brilliant, contagious smile.

"Ah, yes, definitely Yazoo." Zack smiled, held out his hand to Yazoo, then in turn to Reno, "And his bodyguard turned protector, Reno, I assume? I've heard a lot about you both, and am sorry I haven't been able to make it here until now. I've been working on tying up the loose ends on the surface. Though meticulously planned, your capture has stirred up quite the frenzy, unfortunately. Obviously President Shinra's doing, or at least his influence, but that's another reason why it was necessary to come down." He looked to Cloud and Sephiroth, and nodded to them, "Plus, I have more supplies with me. We may have to relocate at some point, if time demands it."

Cloud simply nodded in acknowledgment. He was a man of few words, unless there were special circumstances (like Seph fucking him into the mattress). With Zack however he felt comfortable, given their history.

"I will send someone to help you get the supplies stocked away. We expected something like that and started preparations to move. How much time do you think we have?"

"Maybe three or four more days, at the most." Zack's blue-eyed gaze settled back on Yazoo and Reno. "Less if President Shinra's head of security is fronting the investigation. I've heard rumors of Mr. Tseng being most efficient. So we have to see what progress you can make Yazoo, before we're discovered here."

Cloud looked back at Reno, who appeared quite alarmed now, affirming, "He´s most efficient indeed. Even more so when it´s about a matter of heart for Rufus, and I am positive that this one is." Again, his hand around Yazoo´s tightened. It seemed that everyone else was looking at Yazoo too.

Yazoo bowed his head a little, gaze darting between everyone else in the room. He could feel everyone's anxiety, knew that there would be a lot of expectations of him in the next few days. "What does that mean though? What can I do in the next few days that I haven't been doing already?"

Everyone paused, but Zack spoke up first. "I know there's a lot of things that you can't answer right now Yazoo, and everyone here will do their best to help you if you ask them. If there was a way to delay some questions being answered, it would be better, but there really isn't a lot of time." He looked to Sephiroth. "I brought the files with me. Managed to dig them up from the records in your case file, along with the new ones from FonDoll. They're obviously not any better than the ones that you saw Sephiroth, but they are going to be necessary, I think." Sephiroth nodded, his expression blank.

"I think," Sephiroth added, "That you'll be very helpful to him Reno."

Reno didn´t look too enthusiastic, to say the least. More apprehensive. He thought that he had a pretty good idea what they were talking about, but he couldn´t just ask about it like that with Yazoo here. So he turned to the silver haired man, muttering, "Would you mind getting me something to drink from the cafeteria, sweetheart?"

He waited till Yazoo had nodded and left and then turned back to Sephiroth. "I don´t think he´s ready for any of this yet."

"Nor do we. But if he gets apprehended again, he will be sent back to Hojo's laboratory, and I have a feeling that it won't be a simple reprogramming again like the last time. Hojo doesn't like making mistakes, and there isn't a client in this world that's rich enough for him to compromise his reputation for. He wouldn't let Yazoo go again without being very certain that he would do what he was originally intended to." His gaze darkened.

"Dammit!" Reno´s fist hit one of the tables, loudly, but he gritted his teeth then, making a decision. "So I am supposed to show him his files and then hope that he stays relatively sane and not go on a killing spree? You got some nerve." But there really was no other way, and Yazoo had gotten better, a lot better. Maybe they could manage.

Sephiroth glared. "It wasn't the knowledge from the files that made me kill, Reno. I had no choice at the time. I thought by my actions, FonDoll would be shut down. Unfortunately, it was not a permanent measure, only temporary while the investigation was going on." He paused, looking at Cloud for a moment. "Having someone who is willing to understand him and all his faults will make it much easier for him."

"Yah yah yah," Reno made a dismissive waving gesture with his hand. Gosh, that guy was sensitive when it came to that part of his past! But he didn´t miss the look between them and relaxed a bit. So they still were an item.

"Just gimme the files. I will see what I can do. But I tell you, if I get the feeling that it´ll make him miserable to read this stuff then I´d rather take the chance and wait, yo."

Zack lifted an eyebrow, but procured the files (real, able-to-touch files, mind you!) from a bag over his shoulder and handed them to Reno. "These are the last copies that would be missed in my department. No one looks for the hard copies anymore," he explained. "I'm sure you'll censor what you need to, but a lot of questions can be answered with this stuff."

Reno just wordlessly took them, then looked back at the bunch. "Anything else?"

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth too. He felt strangely tired, mentally, and anxious. He hoped that Yazoo would take it well. He seemed much more fragile than Sephiroth was and it worried the blond.

"At the moment, I think you're the best one for Yazoo to talk things over with. We'll focus on preparations to leave if there are signs that Rufus Shinra's people are getting closer. Zack will be staying here for only the new few days...correct?"

Zack nodded in confirmation. "I can't be discovered down here, not with my connections on the surface."

"I'm sorry, Reno." Sephiroth added. "This isn't how we'd like Yazoo to find out either. But it would be better that he knows before going back to the surface."

"Yeah, I understand," Reno replied, defeated. It wasn´t their fault; actually, without their help they´d never gotten so far in such a short time. He ought to be grateful. Tipping his head in farewell, he left to go to the cafeteria, the file safely tucked under his arm. He spotted Yazoo easily as he got some food and drinks on a tray. Smiling at the man, Reno came up to him.

"That looks yummy, good choice. Mind if we take that to your room and eat it there?"

"That would be nice." Yazoo smiled, and from the glint in Yazoo's eye, it all too vividly reminded Reno of asking to go to his room previously. "I'm assuming you had a good talk with Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack?" Yazoo knew that Reno had been protecting him from hearing something, and he trusted the redhead's judgment on that.

"More or less," Reno grunted, taking the tray out of Yazoo´s hands and leading the way. Due to the difficult task that lay ahead of him, Reno didn´t feel very talkative now and remained quiet, until they reached the quarters where most Avalanche members had their rooms. They were very simple and small; a bed with a board nailed to the wall above where clothes and other private stuff could be stored, as well as a tiny table and an old stool was all the furniture they offered. It was enough for them though.

Reno set the tray down on the table and then settled on the bed, patting the empty place beside him for Yazoo to sit down. Yazoo seated himself down beside Reno, his hand settling comfortably on Reno's knee.

"I wish I knew how to help make all this easier." His fingers curled in frustration. "I know it's hard for you to deal with me...but thank you for everything you've been doing Reno."

"Don´t mention it. I like being with you, I don´t see it as a burden but a privilege, yo." The redhead smiled weakly, then cleared his throat. "You wanna eat something?" He had to find the right moment to talk about the files, he just couldn´t blurt it out like that.

Yazoo paused, then nodded. "Yes please. I got enough for the both of us to share." He reached for the tray, pulled it closer. He dipped a crust of bread in the thick honey that stored so well underground. He pulled the string of honey that dripped from the edge off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth to clean it off before tearing off a corner of the bread.

Reno didn´t feel hungry at all, but he dutifully tore a tiny edge of the bread apart and started kneading it in his hand. He watched Yazoo eat, one of the most sensual things he´d ever seen that made it very warm in the room again. Noticing that he stared he quickly looked to the side, shuffling his feet.

Yazoo's hand returned to Reno's knee, and he squeezed his leg gently, stilling the shuffle of his feet on the floor beside the bed. "Can I help take your mind off of anything?" he offered, smiling lightheartedly. Reno was preoccupied, and it was obviously something that Sephiroth or Zack had said. Which meant that Yazoo would find out eventually as well, but he was in no rush at the moment, especially with Reno so distracted.

A long look passed between them and then all of a sudden Reno took Yazoo´s face in hand and kissed him, tasting sweet honey. This might be the last time they could be together like this; who knew what would happen to Yazoo once he accepted the truth, how it would change him.

"I really like you," Reno breathed, once he had withdrawn, but he didn´t let go of Yazoo´s face.

"I know." Yazoo smiled warmly. _And I wish I could tell you how much I do too.._. " I know that you've done more for me than anyone else has...and maybe, if everyone is right about me, I'll be able to thank you properly someday." He leaned in closer to Reno, hooked his leg over Reno's. "But I do know some ways to express my gratitude now." He dipped his head again to kiss Reno's lips softly again, his tongue flicking across the corner of Reno's mouth.

The redhead didn´t reject the offer but pulled Yazoo into his lap. His hands wandered over spread legs and stroked over firm thighs, wanting Yazoo closer to his groin. He needed body contact, lots and lots of body contact. Quickly, Reno pushed up Yazoo´s shirt, revealing a perfect navel, smooth chest and pink nipples that he closed his lips around to suck.

Yazoo's back arched in towards Reno, and his fingers wrapped into Reno's hair as the redhead caused sparks to dance under his tongue. He moaned. Somehow, this felt all very different than he'd ever felt before. Before, each reaction was carefully gauged and each response would be to meet an end of pleasing his Masters. But now he couldn't control the sounds that fell from his lips, nor the tightening of his fingers nor the strange feeling of desiring more. He called out Reno's name softly, as if a swear, "Oh...Reno, that feels good..."

"Hmhm," Reno affirmed, his hot tongue trailing over Yazoo´s silky throat,down to his collarbone. Indeed, this felt good. Better than anything he had ever felt, and not only because he was sexually starved. Reno´s fingers felt clumsy and numb, but he slipped them underneath Yazoo´s shirt nonetheless, touching smooth, warm skin and taut muscles, gliding over Yazoo´s belly, his sides and back, up his spine and down his ribs. No matter who thought on interrupting them now, Reno wouldn´stop for anything!

Yazoo moaned again appreciatively, shifting slightly on Reno's lap. "Let me touch you too. " Yazoo said breathily, before tugging at the hem of Reno's shirt and letting his hands slip underneath as well. His fingertips played along the ridge of his spine and across slim hips and traced the contours of his abdomen before they lifted again to undo the buttons on his shirt. They were increasingly needing to be naked.

"Where ever you want, sweetheart," the redhead muttered, eyes half closed, his tongue just exploring a rosy bud, teasing and licking it into hardness. He managed to get Yazoo´s shirt off without stopping his teasing, wrapped his lips around the nipple tightly and started to softly suck. Meanwhile his hands stroked along the waistband of Yazoo´s pants until he found one of the buttons to open it. A sigh escaped him at the prospect of what lay beneath and he pulled Yazoo closer, before one hand sneaked into the open pants to feel up the firm flesh of a perfect buttock.

Yazoo bucked backwards at the touch, the blush on his cheeks deepening as his breath came faster. "Yes..." He managed, the words 'I want' still caught in his throat, but he was sure Reno got the message. His skin prickled at the contact, sending waves of pleasure to his brain ,again such a foreign feeling that felt so, so very right. "Touch me more. Touch me everywhere."

"Will do, no worries about that," Reno grinned, placing one last kiss to the wet nipple he´d lapped into hardness. Then he gathered Yazoo in his strong arms and rolled them over onto the bed, that he lay on Yazoo, between his spread legs, their hard bodies close, but still not close enough. "We gotta get rid of those pants, yo." After that declaration, the redhead slipped his thumbs into the waistband and knelt, kissing his way down Yazoo´s belly to his navel and then deeper down. Bit by bit he pulled the pants down, Yazoo arching up his hips to make it easier, until the red tip of an erection peeked from under the fabric.

"Oh? Now what do we have here?" Reno mockingly looked up, licking his lips.

Yazoo's hips strained upwards still to try to get Reno to give him much needed contact; friction. He looked down into the heated gaze and his devilish smirk, and felt as though his heart would burst.

"Look what you've done to me. " Yazoo said, a smirk tugging at his own lips. "I would do anything for you to touch me...Will do anything."

"You better remember that, because I will get back to you," Reno teased, but then he couldn´t resist anymore and dipped his head down, revealing more of that so eagerly offered flesh, and finally, he touched it with his lips. His hands still kept stroking down pants, his palms taking the chance to feel up warm, velvety skin. His head moved down with the rest of his body while he freed Yazoo from those annoying trousers, leaving light kisses on his swollen member.

Yazoo's soft exclamation at the contact was almost enough for Reno. Yazoo's eyes had closed, his cheeks burned bright red, and his tongue licked across his suddenly dry lips. "Oh, Reno...please, yes please..." he managed to voice. Yazoo had never been more aroused-it was usually him doing the arousing. It was a strange, overwhelming feeling, and he would have wondered at the intensity of it were it not for the fact that his brain was very much distracted. His fingers wrapped through Reno's hair and he pulled gently on his roots, wanting more, but not being able to say it.

There was no way Reno could resist that pleading, hitched voice and he was quite hungry for Yazoo´s gorgeous cock anyways, so he relaxed his throat, took it in his hand for a few strokes and then swallowed it whole. Yazoo tasted just as good as he looked and Reno couldn´t help the low moan that fought its way past Yazoo´s cock in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, Reno started to slowly bob his head up and down, lips tightly wrapped around the shaft.

Yazoo was glad that Reno's hands stilled his hips; he couldn't stop the urge to lift them upwards, to try to thrust deeper into Reno's hot mouth. He wanted more, needed more.

"Ah, you're going to make me come Reno...feels so amazing..." He gasped, "D-don't...don't stop..." A smile touched the corners of his lips which made him look so very content, so very human in his ecstasy. He couldn't help but gasp again as Reno took him deeper, and his hands fell to his sides, clutching at the thin sheets on the cot.

_Awww, then cum for me baby_, Reno thought, sucking harder, moving faster. His free hand slipped underneath Yazoo´s balls, gently massaging and stroking them, one finger even slipping into the tight cleft of Yazoo´s buttocks to brush over a sensitive perineum. Reno produced rich, wet sucking noises he didn´t mind one bit, and let his tongue slip out to lick over the underside of Yazoo´s warm, pulsing shaft while he kept taking him in and out.

Yazoo jerked forward again, restrained enough by Reno's hands, but he wanted more... "Yes, touch me there Reno..." He whispered, wriggling against Reno's finger trying to get more contact along his backside as well. He moaned again. "Touch me inside."

Reno pushed further until he found the wrinkled, dry entrance. Lightly he scraped over it with his fingernail, causing Yazoo to arch up from the bed in a bow. Hm, that seemed like fun... Still, Reno didn´want to hurt him and thus withdrew his finger, stroking up over Yazoo´s belly until he reached his mouth. No words were needed to communicate that Yazoo should lick them wet, of course.

Yazoo's lips parted easily to admit two of Reno's fingers, his tongue drawing circles around them, and licking them thoroughly to the base. His cheeks hollowed, mimicking Reno's ministrations as his pointed tongue licked in between his fingers, finding the sensitive skin by the root of each finger.

Reno moaned around the thick shaft in his mouth, his fingers twitching. They were very sensitive actually and one of his erogenous spots. Eventually he withdrew them though, because he was keen on giving Yazoo pleasure, and slipped them back between Yazoo´s buttocks. His fingertips kept brushing over Yazoo´s entrance again, quick and lightly, moistening it. Reno could feel it clench under his touch and it sent an excited jolt through his belly right into his own rock hard cock. Carefully, he pushed his pinky finger inside, angling it a bit to brush over Yazoo´s tight, hot insides.

Yazoo's brow knitted together as he moaned again, arching up and back against Reno's finger and his mouth. He was torn. He'd never had someone so focused on his own pleasure before. He felt intoxicated, like he had when Reno had gotten him to play strip poker with him and a bottle of vodka.

"Please...more...I want..." His mouth opened in an "o" as Reno crooked his finger. "I want you inside me..." He gasped.

Reno let go of Yazoo´s cock and breathed, "Okay baby, whatever you want," quickly adding a second finger to loosen him up more. Frankly, Reno was relieved by the request because he wouldn´t have been able to hold out much longer. His cock was slick and wet with precum already, which was quite practically because they had no lube. He crawled back up to Yazoo, who had spread his legs. Reno claimed his mouth in a slow kiss, placed his dewy dick against the entrance and then slowly pushed his hips forward in fluid movements, pressing it against Yazoo´s asshole, begging to be let on.

Yazoo flinched a bit, but forced himself to relax as Reno pressed forward. The hurt was far overshadowed by the warm sensation of how right this was, how much he wanted this, wanted Reno. He was glad Reno was going slow. It gave him time to adjust, to savor each sensation. Yazoo let out the breath he was holding when Reno's weight settled comfortably down on him.

"...Feels so good..." he said, though he wasn't sure if he'd said it out loud or just thought it. "Please." His lips formed the silent word.

"Hmmm," Reno hummed, eyes closed. Yazoo was so tight and warm, it was a bit overwhelming. But Reno fit inside him perfectly, they were made for each other. The redhead stroked over Yazoo´s cheek and then started to glide in and out slowly. Yazoo´s cock rubbed against Reno´s belly, hard and throbbing and Reno pulled Yazoo into his embrace, holding him close.

"Feels good indeed," he agreed.

Yazoo rocked with Reno, feeling safe and vulnerable at the same time as Reno's thrusts sped up and he pushed in further, harder, until he hit that spot inside Yazoo that made his vision blank out and he cried out with pleasure. "Reno!" he called, his fingers digging into Reno's sides as he pulled closer. "Oh, please do that again...yes...please."

"Shh, shh, I do whatever you want," Reno uttered huskily, licking his lips and then gently shutting Yazoo up with another tongue swirling kiss. The walls were thin down here, and though Reno would have loved to hear every scream and whimper to the fullest he couldn´t risk being interrupted now. His hand frantically, shakily stroked over Yazoo´s hair while he shoved his dick inside, pulled it out, pushed again. His pelvis kept gyrating and their bodies had become slick with sweat. Reno couldn´t hold out much longer, not when he was inside Yazoo, finally.

"I´m close," he breathily whispered into Yazoo´s ear, ramming insider deeper and harder and faster.

Yazoo nodded, unable to form the words that he too, couldn't last much longer. He didn't want this to be over, but he was teetering on the edge of climax and wanted so badly to come; to see Reno come. "Ren-" He whispered, "Reno, oh...god, please come. Come...inside me..." His fingers dug into Reno's sides again as his abdomen clenched. Reno's last thrust hit him deep inside, sent sparks all along his spine up to his eyes, and he came, making them both sticky as he came onto his stomach, Reno's chest.

Feeling Yazoo´s semen spurt out, feeling him clench around Reno´s cock and seeing his face contorting in utmost pleasure Reno wasn´t able to prolong his own climax any longer. He pounded inside Yazoo´s ass, heavily and quickly, leaning his forehead against Yazoo´s shoulder and holding him close. Then he came with a mixture of a hiss and a laugh, his movements subsiding until he stilled and collapsed on top of Yazoo. He´d never had such a powerful orgasm before that reverberated in his soul and body still.

Dizzy and happy Reno carefully pulled out and rolled over, keeping Yazoo in his arms. He ought to show him the files, there was not much time, but he refused to _not_ enjoy that brief moment of bliss and happiness.

"That was something else, yo," he smirked, placing a wet kiss to Yazoo´s warm cheek.

Yazoo clung to the sheets still, catching his breath. He nodded dizzily against Reno's shoulder. "Thank you..." He smiled, "You were wonderful." He couldn't stop the aftershocks that rippled through his muscles, and he let go of the sheets with one hand and entwined his fingers with Reno's. "I've never..." He shook his head, but was unable to speak the rest of the sentence.

"Thanks, you were wonderful too." Reno´s cheeks warmed again at the praise and he licked his lips. His thumb stroked over the back of Yazoo´s hand, as he pondered, "You know, just now... you were able to tell me that you wanted something. I guess that means we have to practice a lot more like that, yo." He winked at Yazoo, though inwardly he didn´t feel so cheerful. Had to get back to the issues at hand,slowly.

Yazoo stared at him for a moment, as if it didn't sink in. Had he? He thought back to what he'd said to Reno, tested it on his tongue. "I want...I want you to kiss me again." His eyes shot open, and he smiled. "I want to stay in bed with you." The smile widened. "I want to do that again with you."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Reno beamed, proudly, immediately letting some action follow as he grabbed Yazoo´s chin and claimed his mouth in a noisy, passionate kiss. Now wasn´t that great? He let go, leaning his head back against his elbow.

"We can stay for a little bit, but then there´s something I gotta show you." He really didn´t want to, but maybe it wouldn´t be so bad... Yazoo had made such progress.

Yazoo shifted with Reno as he reached for the package of files Zack had given him. "What?" He asked curiously, drawing the sheet up with him to cover his lap. He watched Reno hesitate before spreading out a couple of the sheets on the bed. Paper files were a curiosity. Yazoo had never seen them before, and he drew a piece of paper up by its corner.

"Well, those files are about you, actually. And the way you were... raised. We thought it might help you to understand better who you are. It´s not pretty, I must warn you. But I´ll be here for you," Reno explained, sitting up as well and crawling behind Yazoo to draw him against his chest. He quietly looked down on the files as well, dreading what they would reveal and how it would affect his lover.

Yazoo handled the paper delicately. "This is a rather difficult way to read, isn't it?" He said before starting to read the report. It was much slower than the instant up link of information that the ear transplant allowed. But it was probably better that he was able to read it slowly as he read further.

"._The subject has been chosen like before based on malleability and susceptibility to accept programming. The subject had been kept in stasis while the program had been investigated, and we were afraid we would have to build the genetic code from scratch. However, the blanks were unharmed and the code was able to be upgraded as opposed to building anew..._" Yazoo read aloud. He frowned slightly. "Is that me?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

"I´m afraid so," Reno frowned. He barely understood what gibberish they were talking about, but it sounded inhumane. He wondered if Yazoo understood any of this. Worst case they were even more confused than before and nothing really changed at all.

Yazoo put the paper down and picked up another sheaf, reading silently this time. "This one isn't about me. " The paper was bit older, a yellow tinge had curled the corners. "This one's about Sephiroth...how he was the first "subject"..." His brow furrowed deeper. "So he was telling the truth, he used to be...like...me." That was a hard sentence to say, and Yazoo's voice trailed off at the implications that it held. But Sephiroth really couldn't be mistaken for a robot or a doll at all now! He read further, a concentrated frown on his face. "_...first research into genetic subservience has allowed us to isolate the "servant gene" and strengthen its effect on already existing subjects. As a recessive gene, it has been most difficult to locate in enough test subjects, but we have enough to create a recessive line-found in a particular family line outside the city. They have agreed to help us study this phenomenon._" His voice trailed off again. "_...It is only present in the males of the family, passed along the Y chromosome to the heirs. We have been allowed a grant by the family for a sample of producing cells-perhaps the first step in creating a stable line of our own._"

Yazoo let the paper droop a bit. "...Does that mean..." He paused.

"Yes," Reno said carefully, inwardly repulsed by those 'scientists', "You are human. You have DNA, you have a family... You have a free will." He paused, holding Yazoo close, stroking his arm to comfort him. This was too much to take, and Reno wanted him to know that he was here for him. "How are you feeling now?", he asked, worried.

A family...? Yazoo had never thought about anything like that before. It was shocking. He shook his head, scanning the rest of the document. Anything that may say something about his family.

".._.The three brothers took to the genetic alterations the strongest. They had a similar genetic structure to the recessive line, and so introducing the code in was relatively easy. The other experiments with females have proved unsuccessful, so it is safe to say that the "servant gene" can only be carried by males. Testing has begun on the first subject to determine to what extent the coding will take. The other two have been put in stasis while testing remains inconclusive..._"

Yazoo's nostrils flared in anger. "They had no right..." He said softly, his fingers starting to crease the edges of the paper as his anger grew. "Why would they do that.? I don't understand, Reno." He looked to the other man, his expression confused and lost. But when his eyes met Reno's his anger softened a little.

"I'm hu-human?"

tbc

* * *

**Here´s the last chapter before christmas for you^^ I hope you´re enjoying your second advent?**

**We thank:**

**Aeriths-Rain**

**IA1979 (OMIGAWD! Welcome back! I thought we lost you! We missed you here, especially natzilla was worried XD Glad to hear you´re well *smooches*)**

**maidenmonster**

**Tristitia**

**yumchaitea**

**bonjourmeadow**

**Soyna**

**pumpkins11**

**muertz**

**IridiumGirl**

**Madisuzy**

**natzilla**

**CandaceFace**

**Yaoi flame**

**and our dear PsychoSteph for the awesome betaing! Have a nice week and please leave us a review *hands out christmas cookies* **


	24. Chapter 24

**Deus Ex Machina**

***Chapter 24***

"You bet you are," Reno replied, softly, stroking over Yazoo´s head. His heart had almost stopped when Yazoo became angry, but it was nowhere near being out of control. "You can be angry if you want to," he muttered, hugging Yazoo close. "Remember when I told you that sometimes people do just awful things? They had no right indeed, but they did it anyways. We need to stop them so no one else has to suffer like you and Sephiroth did."

"But Sephiroth tried before, didn't he? How are we supposed to stop them Reno? To stop them from making more...from corrupting more?" He looked lost again. "That means...Sephiroth is my," the word seemed stuck for a moment. "Brother...but it said there were three brothers. What if there's still another?"

At the flood of questions Reno winced. "Yeah, Sephiroth is your brother, he told me so." This was quite the curiosity actually, because siblings were rare. Usually people raised only one child, due to strict birth control. "I suppose there is another one. I heard Avalanche mumble something like that, but I have no idea where he is. I think they might plan on trying something though. I guess if you really want to know more you´ll have to ask them..." He scratched the back of his head, realizing that he wasn´t he best source for information Yazoo needed right now.

Yazoo picked up another piece of paper, becoming very focused again as he scanned through the documents. Some of them made him snort in anger, some made his hands tremble as he held them, and soon the bed was strewn with the discarded documents. He didn't read anymore out loud, it seemed that he was trying to find information on one thing only. Another small faded document made him pause. His hands dropped back down to his lap and he looked at Reno.

"Everything! Everything has been a deception in my life Reno." He tossed the paper back down with the others on the sheets. "From Doctor Hojo and his team claiming they 'created' me, to learning the three laws that were supposed to govern my every action, to being bought and sold and programmed..." His gaze got distant, "To being told my existence would never equal one of theirs." His voice was hollow, cold. "When they did such things WILLFULLY to a living being, no matter how inferior in status. How can they preach to a machine to value life if they cannot?" His vision snapped back, focused on Reno again. "But you knew...from the first." His voice sounded small again. "You're the only person who hasn't lied to me."

"I know," Reno sighed. "They think it´s all a matter of perspective. When I met you for the first time, Hojo explained why it is that you are not human, even though you are 'organic'. He said that you had no free will, that you are not able to decide for yourself, that you were nothing but a puppet and thus you were nothing more than a robot. To many people that sounds plausible. It might even be true, in a way. But you do have your free will and you have emotions. I guess you showed him, yo."

"No, I haven't. Not yet." Yazoo's said coldly. Most of the reports had been penned by Hojo himself. There was no love for his 'creations', no emotions for the lives he destroyed to venerate himself to acclaim. "But I feel that I do want to show him. To ruin him."

"Then we´ll do just that," Reno replied. "We have the files, we can go public and expose his experiments. We should sue him too. I think Sephiroth wasn´t able to do it, because when he became aware of what they had done to him he barely escaped termination. They would have shot him before he could even open his mouth. But you haven´t done anything, you are credible... Just promise me you won't try to kill him or anything." Reno was seriously concerned here. He didn´t want to lose Yazoo because of something like this! Then Hojo would have succeeded in ruining their lives still!

"I couldn't kill...him..." Yazoo said, almost instinctively. But then it came to him that he COULD kill him. Robots couldn't kill. But Yazoo wasn't a robot. It hit him like a wave of icy water, chilling his nerves until his hair stood on end. He shivered. "I...can kill him." He said breathlessly, just barely above a whisper. "I'm able to. I could if I wanted to."

"Sweetheart... believe me, you don´t really want to."

At Yazoo´s tone of voice a cold shiver ran down Reno´s spine and he automatically pulled Yazoo closer, as if he could keep him imprisoned by his embrace, deterring him from going on a killing spree. "It would change nothing, you´d only feel bad. There would come another Hojo, they would continue their tests just as they did after Sephiroth went berserk. They would kill you. You don´t want that, do you?"

Yazoo didn't answer. He'd only just been able to state something that he wanted, personally, so how was he to know if he wanted to kill anyone? He'd never been able to even consider it before. But he lifted his arms to wrap around Reno to return the embrace. He didn't THINK he wanted to kill anyone. But there was a bubbling hatred at Hojo from his betrayal of his own kind...it was a new feeling, and even though it was not necessarily pleasant, Yazoo knew it was one that made him human.

"You'll stay with me, won't you? You won't go, right?" His hand stroked down Reno's back. "I need you to stay with me."

"Of course I´ll stay with you," Reno snorted, as if it was absolutely ridiculous to assume otherwise. He pulled Yazoo closer to the point where it had to almost hurt and buried his face in the nape of Yazoo´s neck. The other smelled so fresh and pure still, and suddenly Reno had an unexplainable faith that Yazoo wouldn´t kill anyone, nor hurt them, not if he could avoid it. After all, the first emotion he had learned was to care for someone, wasn´t it?

"Just talk to me, tell me about the things you feel. We can work it out together, yo."

Yazoo liked the feeling of Reno being this close, of discerning his heartbeat from his own through their chests. "We must not have much time though." Yazoo mused out loud. He'd been thinking for the last couple of days, that although this underground haven was secluded and well protected, Shinra's men wouldn't miss it forever. "They asked you to show me these today, hoping it would help me change my mind about what I am, right?" He pulled back slightly so he could see Reno's face. "That probably means that we can't stay here much longer, doesn't it?"

"Yes. That guy, Zack, he lives above and is an informant and said that they are close to finding us. Rufus has Tseng searching for us, so it might only be a matter of hours. This is why we had to be so radical about it." Reno mumbled, his face still pressed against Yazoo´s warm body, eyes closed. "But I think you should decide for yourself now. Whether you want to go with them or be found." Reno could always send a message to Tseng too, asking them to stop searching for them if Yazoo didn´t want to go back, but he doubted that Rufus would let them be in peace. The man seemed quite obsessed with his 'doll'.

Yazoo nodded thoughtfully. What should he do? "I...I don't know right now. I guess I have to decide soon though." He bit his lower lip. Part of him wanted to talk to Rufus Shinra about this; hoped that he couldn't be so unreasonable to deny him his own freedom and happiness. Part of him wanted to run. Forever. To never be caught up in anything ever again. He glanced down at Reno, he knew he could rely on him to help through whichever he chose,but the choice was his own to make. It wasn't going to be easy, and they didn't have much time.

xXxXxXx

Back in the common room, Sephiroth and Zack were discussing the details of their departure. Cloud was supposed to listen and contribute, but he couldn´t help being distracted by his thoughts. He wondered how the talk between Reno and Yazoo was going, and frankly...he was worried. At the time when he had met Sephiroth the conditioning and brainwashing hadn´t been complete, and Sephiroth had been able to overcome it. But what if with Yazoo they had been more successful in manipulating him? He pensively stared at the concrete floor, tugging forlornly at the sleeve of his pullover.

Sephiroth couldn't help but notice Cloud's worry. He wrapped things up with Zack quickly, telling the dark haired man that they would see to the supply stores for their relocation as well as making sure that traces of their habitation here would be erased. He was very meticulous with details, given his background, and Zack left with a nod, satisfied that the jobs would be done properly. He needed to go outfit the other members of Avalanche so they would be prepared for the travel underground as well. Sephiroth watched him leave, then turned to Cloud, his voice low so they couldn't be overheard in the canteen.

"There isn't much more that we can do Cloud." It pulled Cloud out of his thoughts briefly, "When we took them both, I don't think anyone thought Reno would be the help that he's turned out to be. But Yazoo has the same chance that I did."

"I know." Cloud replied with a resigned sigh, a faint blush on his cheeks for having been found out. Sephiroth always seemed to know what he was thinking. "I´m glad he has Reno. That might make things easier... but what if not? What if Yazoo refuses to believe and goes back? Then they´ll just continue their 'experiments' and hurt more people and there´s nothing we can do!"

He´d become agitated, gesturing, but then he noticed his outburst and slumped back into a passive crouch, looking at Sephiroth for answers or some kind of hope he knew Sephiroth might not be able to provide.

"The fact that we've given him the chance to find out for himself what they've done to him n a safe environment, away from their influence, gives him a better chance of making the choice that's going to be right for him. Being a human means that free will Cloud. Whatever Yazoo decides to do is going to be his choice. If we told him what to do, we'd be no better." Sephiroth's hand settled on Cloud's knee. "As for Hojo and his company, we're not through with them personally. If Yazoo decides to go back, then yes, it will be harder for us without him, but we aren't without evidence nor reason to keep undermining them. We'll stop them. We've decided to do this together...remember?"

"Of course I remember," Cloud murmured softly, watching his own hand glide over Sephiroth´s. His eyes briefly flickered towards the canteen and he licked his lips. "When do we have to leave?" he asked, sounding non-committal. He was in fact just estimating if there was a little time left for them to go back to that seemingly popular place where they had found Reno and Yazoo and end what they had started.

"Well, Zack doesn't think we have much time, but at least until midnight, perhaps,before the first signs of the habitat are discovered. The President's surveillance doesn't regularly reach this far underground, so they've had to extend all possibilities. They may have discovered the shafts to the surface, but we didn't leave any sign of us using them, so we still do have some time before they come down far enough to suspect anything. But he doesn't think we'll have long as soon as they do. Since his influence is so far on the surface, if there is a place previously undiscovered, it will be suspect immediately." Sephiroth's eyebrow raised at Cloud's softly stroking fingers. "We have some work to do, but I know it won't take us until midnight to finish."

"Hm," Cloud hummed, throwing Sephiroth a half-lidded look and pouting his lower lip out. He was aware that now probably wasn´t the best of times to demand sex and that he was being a spoiled brat (though he had changed a lot since his first meeting with Seph and it shone through from time to time) But it was frustrating to see Yazoo and his guardian be lovey dovey all the time while he had to be professional and work and Seph was being all bossy and sexy and he couldn´t even touch him.

The look was not lost on Sephiroth. He had been feeling the strain lately as well, but they had been so focused on Yazoo and making sure that he was comfortable that their own relationship had less priority. It seemed that Cloud wasn't willing to sacrifice it much longer though.

"I'll tell you what Cloud," His tone deeper and huskier. "I'll look after the supplies. It won't take long. If you can take care of making sure there are no signs left of habitation here in an hour, I'll be waiting for you in the boiler room. Try not to be late."

"I won´t," the blond murmured, eyes lighting up and his cheeks coloring a bit. At least that was something to work for. There was light at the end of the tunnel!

They parted, and Cloud went off to take care of his chores. It was a routine by now; they had left their 'home' many times by now and they just knew what signs they had to erase. Everyone was trained in leaving as little trails as possible anyways. With Reno and Yazoo here that was a bit more difficult, but they were quickly informed of the departure and Barret and Tifa took care of them. So after 56 minutes Cloud finally arrived in the boiler room, even having managed a quick shower. He couldn´t help feeling excited, like a little kid before Christmas, and feeling silly about it. But life down here was harsh, they were constantly on the run, and the only thing that kept Cloud pushing forward was Sephiroth after all. Well, and his hatred for Fondoll.

When he arrived at the boiler room he couldn´t see anyone though and his shoulders slumped a bit. Maybe Seph hadn´t been able to make it in time? Or something important had come up last minute?

"You always did try to be early, didn't you?" Sephiroth's voice was heard from the platform below where he'd been watching him through the metal grating. "As if I could truly resent you for being a moment late." He smiled and climbed the stairs to meet Cloud on the higher catwalk. He reached out, his fingers stroking Cloud's shoulder softly. "The only time I could ever hurt you Cloud...is when you beg me so nicely to." He leaned down, kissed those perfect pouting lips.

Cloud went stiff in protest for a moment, but he melted into Seph´s mouth almost instantly. The man always had to tease him and Cloud wanted to huff, but he never managed. So he just sighed into his lover´s mouth, licked over his lips with demand and pulled him closer by curling his fingers into Sephiroth´s shirt. He also made his desires quite clear, by pressing his warm erection, that was only covered by a thin cloth, against Sephiroth´s thigh.

"Mmm." Sephiroth hummed in satisfaction. "Seems like you've been waiting for me for quite some time Cloud, to be so ready now. I'm very sorry. " He kissed a line down Cloud's neck, bent his head away with the firm yet gentle pressure of his hand. "For neglecting your needs." His hand ran down Cloud's side, pulling him in. "Forgive me."

"You´ll just have to make up for it now," Cloud demanded graciously with a smile, his breath hitching under the delightful ministrations. A shudder went through him and goosebumps were rising everywhere on his skin. It was true, he was very needy and demanding now, but they hadn´t had a chance to be alone in three months, with all the preparation and whatnot and then they had been exhausted and just went to sleep. Cloud´s own hands sneaked up to stroke over Sephiroth´s hard belly and then lower, to feel him being hard as well. A moan wrung from his throat involuntarily, and Cloud´s entrance clenched nervously.

"Are you hard for me?" he asked with fake innocence, blinking with big eyes at the taller man.

Sephiroth's breath hitched as Cloud stroked him, and he smiled. "All I want is to bury myself in your beautiful ass after hearing you beg for more," His hands cupped around Cloud's behind and squeezed. "You make me hard with nothing but a glance Cloud, make me want to strip you naked and tease every inch of your body until you're trembling and sticky and needy...I want you, all of you, all the time." He was making good on the promise too, as he slowly lifted Cloud's shirt up his torso, his fingers tickling along his bare skin.

Cloud whimpered and squirmed, wanting more and at the same time fearing that it´d be too much already. He was so very oversensitive, and his nerves were tingling, his body growing hot and flustered. Sephiroth´s words weren´t helping much to feel less horny. Cloud tore at Sephiroth´s pants to free that lovely erection he´d missed so much during the last few months, and when he finally felt the pulsing, hard flesh in his palm another tremor shook him.

"I want to suck your dick," he announced headily, licking his lips and giving the cock a firm stroke, pulling the thin skin down to reveal a rosy, glistening head.

Sephiroth hummed again, his eyes closing briefly and he pulled Cloud's shirt off entirely, encircling his neck with the thin garment. He pulled him closer with the makeshift collar and kissed him deeply. "And I'm not going to stop you." he whispered, an impertinent grin on his lips. "Because I know how you love to suck me...such a dirty boy." His hips pressed lightly against Cloud's hand.

"I do," Cloud nodded, his cheeks flaming. He dropped to his knees, kept squeezing the glans and rubbed his cheeks against it, looking up at his lover. "Because your cock tastes so good." To prove his point he let his tongue trail over the thin slit, catching a small pearl of precum almost shyly. He liked to tease too, from time to time. Sometimes he took it too far and even had to get punished. But he wasn´t very patient tonight and so he shifted, licking up the underside of the shaft, tracing blue veins with his tongue, placing little kisses to the wet flesh.

Sephiroth kept his gaze locked with Cloud's-the imagery of the blonde settling down in front of him, his cheeks still hot with a blush and looking so very coquettish and innocent was delightfully sinful. His stomach clenched as Cloud parted his lips and took him in. The wet heat was incredible.

With a loud slurp Cloud sucked Sephiroth into his mouth carefully He wanted to swallow his lover whole, but he was out of practice and didn´t want to gag and spit. So Cloud hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head back and forth. Sephiroth´s cock was so big, it barely fit into Cloud´s mouth, but the blond just hollowed his cheeks and started sucking, taking in an inch more with every movement. How he´d missed the taste! Greedily his tongue swirled over the fat organ while he kept sucking, pressing against the flesh, licking and rubbing it

Sephiroth rubbed encouraging circles on the nape of Cloud's neck, the tiny hairs at the back of his head were sensitive and sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, yes Cloud..." Sephiroth moaned softly. "I've missed your mouth." His lips curled into a smile and he closed his eyes as his head lolled back. "I just want to fuck you." He laughed, his hips thrusting forwards a little. He didn't want to rush Cloud into anything yet, but it just felt so very good.

Cloud nodded his head a little, eyes hazy, because there was nothing more he wanted either. While he kept sucking his finger slipped into his loose pants to stimulate the hot hole between his legs. He needed to be prepared, as they hadn´t used it in a while and Sephiroth was too big. With a whimper he pushed one finger inside and started a slow penetrating rhythm, moving his hips in sync. Then he added a second finger. They still would need the lube that was hidden behind the boiler, but at least the blond felt his muscles relax.

Finally he let go of Sephiroth´s cock and breathed, "I can´t wait any longer."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud back up to standing by his chin and kissed him deeply. Cloud pressed up against him, trapping Sephiroth's naked cock between them and the taller man could feel Cloud's own interest pressing up against his thigh, still confined by then thin fabric of his trousers. "Neither can I." He turned them around so Cloud was pressed up against the railing and the edge of the boiler. "Take these off." He pulled at the waistline of Cloud's pants and his attention was distracted for a moment as he reached behind the boiler. The last piece of evidence that they were here. He removed the small bottle, and turned back to his lover. Finally naked for him. "You're so beautiful." His hand stroked along Cloud's side to his hip, ran along the smooth flesh of his backside.

A moan escaped the smaller man as he panted, looking back at his shoulders with pleading eyes, glistening with devotion. Calling Sephiroth beautiful was an understatement, so he didn´t even try to verbalize it. Besides, his breath was so rushed and stuffed with moans that he didn´t think he could form a coherent sentence. Still he managed a mewled "P-please." and wriggled his bottom, so hungry for his lover´s cock.

"How could I deny any request of yours, Cloud?" Sephiroth pressed up against him for a moment, before turning him around to grip the railing. "Especially when you ask for it so nicely." His breath was hot in Cloud's ear and his tongue traced the lobe of it slyly. His fingers slid down Cloud's back to his ass, leaving a slick trail from the slippery substance from the small bottle. "Is this what you want Cloud?" He asked as his fingers traced around Cloud's hole, teasing lightly.

"Y-Yes!" Cloud cried out, pushing his bottom towards the teasing finger. He couldn´t stand it, even though it was so delicious, but he needed it so badly. If Sephiroth kept this up he´d start to cry for sure. Though he rarely did. His fingers curled around the railing and he bit his lips, breathing harshly and quickly.

"Oh, you need it so badly, don't you?" Sephiroth conceded, pressing the tips of his fingers inside, nearly being overwhelmed himself by the warmth that stretched for him. "To be fucked up against this rusty old railing." His fingers pressed deeper, gently thrusting as Cloud got used to it again. "Such a needy boy, aren't you?" Sephiroth's hips thrust forward as well, pressing his erection in between Cloud's ass cheeks even as he finger fucked him. It had been a while, and even though Sephiroth's own need was great, he didn't want to hurt Cloud at all. He added another finger, pressing further inside, his fingers crooking, trying to find that one spot.

"Yes! Sephiroth, pl-PLEASE!" Cloud couldn´t stop the tears anymore, and he didn´t even want to. He just needed Sephiroth inside him, needed him to poke that spot inside him over and over again until Cloud was burning and fading away. He looked over his shoulder again, grabbing the railing harder, sharply pushing back against Sephiroth´s fingers. The blond could feel Sephiroth´s cock, so close.

"I need it," he moaned, almost exhausted.

Sephiroth loved to hear Cloud beg, and he would have, under normal circumstances, made Cloud even more desperate. But it had been too long, and he could feel his own need throbbing to be inside, sheathed in that tight heat. He took only a moment to drip some of the lubricant over his erection. It would still be difficult. Sephiroth bit back a moan as he removed his fingers; Cloud twitched backwards needfully and had let out a cry. They both needed so much more.

Sephiroth's erection pressed at Cloud's entrance, and it took all his power not to thrust deeply inside immediately. He kissed Cloud's shoulders, neck and back as he pushed forward slowly. The burn of pleasure was intense, and he moaned when he was fully inside. He paused for a moment. "I love you Cloud." he whispered softly in Cloud's ear. "Even though you're such a dirty boy." With a smirk, his tongue darted out along Cloud's ear again as his hips pulled back minutely to thrust forward shallowly. "And I love fucking you."

"I love you too... so much!" Cloud whispered, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he was finally entered. It did hurt, but at least that distracted him from his overwhelming need a bit. He shuddered when Sephiroth was fully seated inside him and he held his breath until the pain subsided. "Then fuck me," he whispered, cheeks wet and red, his hair messy and sweaty.

Sephiroth moaned again, and couldn't hold back much longer anyway. Cloud always had the ability to make him need it just as much. Just the look of unveiled lust on Cloud's usually stony features was enough to drive his passion, and he knew he would go to any lengths to please him. His thrusts quickened, and he watched his cock sliding in and out of Cloud's perfect ass through his thick lashes. "Fuck..." He swore quietly, biting at his bottom lip.

"Touch yourself, Cloud...I want to see you come with my cock buried in your ass."

"Uuuuhgh yesss!" Cloud threw his head back to lean it against Sephiroth´s strong shoulder and wrapped his fingers around his leaking, warm erection. His belly was in turmoil, doing flips and curling that he felt dizzy. His body didn´t need any guidance anymore, it moved in a perfect, natural rhythm with Sephiroth´s, though they were still too slow for Cloud´s tastes. With his free hand he reached around to the back of Sephiroth´s head, pulled him close so that their lips almost touched.

"Deeper," the blond moaned, before he licked over the silver haired man´s mouth, begging for entrance.

Sephiroth clutched Cloud's hips as he thrust harder, faster, plunging deeply into Cloud's ass. He watched Cloud's features as he touched himself; his blush high on his cheeks. He groaned and kissed him savagely, plundering his mouth. They thrust against each other, faster and faster as the need between them heightened. A sweat broke out between them, making them slide together as Sephiroth leaned against Cloud's back, and his hair clung in tendrils along their sweaty skin. "Oh, Cloud!" Sephiroth moaned, changing his angle just slightly. "You're so beautiful when you come...let me see." Their lips were rosy with the intensity of their kisses, and Cloud's eyes were dark with desire. They were both so close.

Cloud just let himself be fucked, letting Sephiroth take control because he knew he was save with him, that Seph knew what he needed and would give it to him. The pleasure was too overwhelming and he had missed it so much that in the end he couldn´t hold his tears back anyways, but those were not bad tears. His body bowed and arched and slapped against Sephiroth´s until eventually it snapped back one last time and Cloud cried out into the other´s hungry mouth as his white seed spurted over the railing.

Sephiroth held on to Cloud tightly, his fingers would probably leave slight bruises along his hips from his grip. It would have been enough just to watch Cloud come, his lover was beautiful and vocal when he released. To watch that red flush spread from his cheeks to a rosy glow around his shoulders and chest and to hear his name uttered in such an ecstatic, breathless way what put him over the edge while thrusting in and out of the tight heat of Cloud's ass. He came inside, one last powerful thrust forward which pinned Cloud, panting, up against the railing; which drove tremors through his body and he whispered his love to Cloud with nearly incoherent breaths. It had clearly been too long since they'd visited down here,and now there was no telling when they may have time to be so satisfied again in the upcoming move. Sephiroth kissed the back of Cloud's neck, and loosened his grip between their sticky bodies.

Cloud slumped forward a bit and then carefully parted. Sephiroth was still half stiff when he slipped out, causing the blond to bite his lip. He felt dizzy and happy and slung his arms around his lover´s neck, burying his face in his long hair and closing his eyes. Warm cum dripped from his entrance down his thigh, but he really didn´t care, because it was Sephiroth´s and it belonged there.

"I love you _so_ much," he muttered, half whispered, cheeks still bright red. It sounded a bit desperate, and fearful, because the way they lived they had to anticipate being separated at every time. They could be captured... killed. Cloud pressed his lips against Sephiroth´s throat, clinging harder.

Arms tingling, Sephiroth returned the embrace. "I love you too." he murmured, his breath tickling Cloud's ear. He knew he would do anything for Cloud, and the same with Cloud for him. But he also knew it was much harder for his lover. Cloud had been part of regular society before, lived and worked on the surface, and he knew that he missed it sometimes. Sephiroth wanted to be able to go there with Cloud someday. Which was why he fought so hard. He wanted Cloud to be able to go back, to be accepted into society again and not regarded as a criminal or a freak who fell in love with a machine. Fondoll had to be exposed, then taken down, piece by piece until it had nothing left to hide behind. Sephiroth squeezed tighter.

"Reno seems to know what he's doing when it comes to Yazoo." Sephiroth chuckled. He wasn't too worried about the progress the redhead would have. If Yazoo was anything like he'd been, he would have been just about ready to receive the news. No, it may not be the nicest news, but he was sure Reno would help Yazoo through the shock of it. He pulled his clothes back on, over his sticky limbs. "But you're right, we'll need to leave soon."

"I hope you´re right," Cloud smiled, but he didn´t doubt it. Whatever they said, Sephiroth was one of the most empathic humans he had ever met, a lot more than the people he had worked with above. They were cold and rational and ignorant and always cared for themselves but no one else. They lived their lives without thinking about it, they had no goals, no dreams.

Finally Cloud let go and crouched down to grab his clothes. "Let´s go then."

XxXxX

They may have underestimated Tseng. Even while reports were only just reaching the underground habitat that it was known about, Tseng had taken action. He had been able to talk sense into Rufus-,having the president focus on the summit for the time being, but he'd compromised, putting his full concentration on recovering Yazoo and Reno.

The underground had been easy enough to breach with a few men with him. They moved silently through the rough hewn rock and concrete tunnels, down towards where the dormitory quarters were. Tseng noticed that everything was clean, too much for normal habitation, and he hoped that they weren't too late. He motioned to Rude, having him watch the passageway behind them as he moved forward along the long line of doors, quickly and efficiently checking each one. They were all empty. Either everyone was up in the higher levels beyond the access tunnel they'd come through or...Tseng stopped, held up a hand to the two agents behind him. There were voices from beyond the last door.

Rude´s eyes moved behind his glasses, catching the silent message. Tseng nodded at him and much more silent than one would have expected from such a big, bulky guy, Rude moved next to the door, leaning against the wall, weapon drawn. The voices were muffled, but he thought that he could make out Reno´s voice. He couldn´t be sure, but it made him be a bit more careful as he roughly opened the door at Tseng´s sign, pointing the gun inside and barking, "Get on the ground, hands up!"

tbc~

* * *

**Many many thanks to **

**Aeriths-Rain**

**Rina**

**Tristitia**

**Mix Golden Phoenix**

**BoomChick**

**maidenmonster**

**Soyna**

**pumpkins11**

**bonjourmeadow**

**natzilla**

**yumchaitea**

**Yaoi flame**

**for reviewing ****and our dear friend PsychoSteph for the wonderful betaing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone^^ Sorry this chapter comes so late, I had computer trouble (and waited a bit longer to see if more reviews would come in XDD You spoiled us ;))**

**Anyways, many thanks to our lovely friend psychosteph for the wonderful betaing and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Tseng rounded the corner of the doorway, noting how Rude's steady hand dropped fractionally. So it was Reno. Tseng's gun was trained and level.

"Anyone else in here Reno?" he asked, his tone masked by the practice of too many years. A tinge of jealousy shot through his stomach when he eyed Yazoo. But it was his job to bring him back to Rufus...despite what that may mean for him. His eyes quickly surveyed the small room, knowing even before Reno told him that there was no one else around.

"No one else´s here," Reno replied tightly, drawing an arm protectively around Yazoo who had come closer. "You can drop the guns, yo." His eyes were cold as they watched his former superior. Damn it! Didn't they said that there was more than enough time to get out of here before Shinra´s army would arrive?

Gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed, Reno finally asked, even though he already knew the answer "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Tseng repeated; he hadn't dropped his gun. "That's an awfully bold statement coming from someone in your position Reno. Almost enough to make me think that you haven't been held here against your will. Did you want to try that again?"

"Not really, no. We were captured without being asked, but after spending some time here we came to realize a few things." Reno thought that it wasn´t really his place to tell those things since this was about Yazoo, not him. But the young man was still quiet. Squeezing Yazoo´s side gently, Reno looked down at him, saying encouragingly, "Tell them, sweetheart."

Tseng frowned. This was dangerous. He'd warned Reno before...he didn't want to have to deal with him for Rufus.

Yazoo stepped out from behind Reno, and Tseng noticed a change in him. A look in his eyes that told him more than he needed to know about what had gone on down here. He held up a hand, stopping any explanations that Yazoo may give.

"You can choose to come back to the surface with us, or you can choose to defy President Shinra's wishes for you to be safely returned. Either way," Tseng intoned meaningfully, "You're coming back to the surface with us."

Reno might have thrown a fit now, screaming that they had absolutely no right, and that it was not legal or fair, but he knew the unit far too long. This wasn´t about being legal or whatever; this was about what Rufus fucking Shinra wanted and the man always got what he desired. Even if it meant that people had to get hurt or killed.

"We will go with you," he therefore said, lowly. "Under one condition." They weren´t in any position to ask for anything, but he hoped that Tseng wanted to avoid trouble and get this over with sooner rather than later. "You will not harm any of the people down here."

"It's not in my objective at the moment to deal with the people who abducted you." As much as he seemed a ruthless killing machine, Tseng did have a conscience, and he'd really rather find out about the organization (as they were, clearly organized. This had not been the work of radical amateurs) before dealing with them one way or another. "So if you will come with me, then we'll go now." He paused, finally dropping his gun, "And no one down here will be hurt."

Reno´s eyes narrowed, throwing Tseng a taxing look. He didn´t think that the man was lying, but still... Looking back at Yazoo, who simply nodded, Reno replied "Let´s go then." He still held Yazoo close, not daring to let go, to let him slip from his grip now that he had him.

Rude followed,emotionless, flanking them from behind and throwing just one look back into the long, dark tunnel.

Someone else would take care of the rest of Avalanche eventually.

The access tunnel route was long and winding. It was never meant to be a direct route to the habitat, as it had merely been a boiler hall for a long forgotten factory of some sort. Clearly, Tseng had studied the underground labyrinth well enough as he led them steadily upwards and closer to the city. It became louder, more automated machinery lined the passageways, and an access route to the water reclamation and filtering plant promised a ride up to the surface plant, and then they would be back on their way to the tower plaza. Yazoo was silent the entire time, his hand gripping Reno's, squeezing firmer every once and a while, almost as if he were reassuring the redhead that everything would be alright.

Eventually they made it to their Egg, the bright light from above blinding them. They had gotten used to it, to the constant darkness below. They were escorted into the black vehicle with the Shinra logo, giving them permission to use the air space whatever way they liked. Shinra had privileges wherever he went. They sat down in one corner, Reno pulling Yazoo closer and stroking over his back, probably to comfort him, even though he might be in a greater danger himself. Rufus most likely would get rid of him.

The hovering object went up into the air and straight to Rufus' apartment.

Even though Yazoo was silent, he was watchful. Tseng's small team, he, Rude and Elena (who'd been the rear guard through the tunnels) were just as quiet, and stony-faced. Yazoo caught Tseng's eye though, once in the air between the ground and Rufus' suite. It was a strange expression-one he was sure Tseng did not mean to show him. Yazoo knew that look though, but didn't know why Tseng of all people should be apprehensive of him returning to Shinra. He squeezed Reno's hand subtly-knew that Tseng caught it, and for some reason thought he saw the Wutanese guard smile. Just a little. Then the Egg docked by the balcony.

Tseng stood. "Elena and Rude, go to the conference room, the Chairman robot has arrived I've heard. I'd like you two to oversee its security-while in the final stages, to see if we can recover the real one. Reno...Yazoo. You can both follow me please." It was hardly a request. He stepped out onto the balcony, waiting for them.

Reno watched the other two vanish to do as they were told and briefly contemplated if he´d be able to overwhelm Tseng, now that the man was only by himself. But Reno had no weapon. Had he been alone he might have tried, but with Yazoo in the line of fire it was not worth the risk of getting him hurt.

They stepped onto the balcony and followed Tseng to the living room of the suit that seemed so unreal in its decadence now that they had lived underground for so long. The moment they entered Rufus came towards them, clearly agitated under his mask of perfect lack of emotion. He was just as unreal and tidy as his apartment, his whole life, Reno thought. The redhead could almost hear the plastic wrapping having been removed from his boss just a minute ago, that shiny, new and impeccable he looked.

"You found them," Rufus observed, coming to stand before the two. His eyes very briefly flickered over their ruined, dirty clothes, causing Rufus´nose to wrinkle marginally, and their intertwined hands, but nothing on his smooth face betrayed any emotion. Or maybe Reno had just forgotten how to read it, due to the fact that he´d been in contact with real humans.

"Report," the blond ordered into Tseng´s direction without taking his eyes from his doll and the redhead.

"They came willingly. No sign of their abductors. It appears they may have left when they heard that we were looking for them." Tseng shot Reno a glance-it seemed to say 'let's leave it at that'. "It may have simply been a test Sir, to see what the underground network could get away with. They seem to be unhurt, though we have not completed medical diagnostics yet." He paused. "I'm sure you probably have questions for them though. Would you like me to complete a full report after, Sir?"

"Certainly," Rufus retorted, still coolly eying his returned good. "I want a full report from you as well Reno. Get a shower, you stink. I will take care of my doll myself now."

The redhead almost growled, but the warning look from Tseng made him grit his teeth and bow slightly "Yes sir." Yazoo would have to do this on his own; there was really nothing Reno could do anyway. If someone was to change Shinra´s mind it certainly wasn´t the redhead. But Yazoo just had a way of getting to people... If all failed they would have to flee again, or die trying. But that was better than being forced back into that life of serving and functioning, wasn´t it? They´d been dead before already.

Yazoo turned his head, watching Reno go. The redhead shot him a last look over his shoulder, and he smiled reassuringly. He focused back on Rufus. Tseng was still nearby, but he faded into the background of the room-just like a good bodyguard did.

"Hello Rufus." Yazoo said quietly, breaking the silence between them. He knew that the President had many questions-some he wouldn't have the answers to, and he needed to say some things first. Just the fact that he didn't call him 'master' caused Rufus to have a bewildered expression.

With a brow arched, the president started to slowly circle his doll, inspecting it thoroughly. "I suppose you aren´t functioning properly again. Well, it is no wonder with all that moist environment down there. Your programming must be infected with a virus, but we shall take care of that later." Inwardly he was at a loss of what to do; he´d been worried and looking forward to receive Yazoo back. But things had happened and now Yazoo was...

Superfluous.

"No, I don't think so. True, something happened down there, but it has absolutely nothing to do with programming. Rather the lack of," Yazoo explained cryptically. "Can we sit down Rufus, it may be better."

Rufus wordlessly pointed towards the couch and sat down on a chair to keep his distance, though he didn´t do so deliberately. Yazoo was being strange and he didn´t act like before at all. Rufus frowned, briefly searching eye contact with Tseng, before averting them and settling them back on Yazoo. He wasn´t overly worried; Yazoo was clearly malfunctioning and they would simply have to repair him. This was what happened to dolls sometimes and Yazoo seemed to have a special affinity to being broken.

"I've enjoyed the time we spent together." Yazoo started off, which was a very strange thing for a doll to say, Rufus thought, "You were never cruel to me, and I would like to think that you did care for me-in a way. I've been very confused though, and I hope that you won't hold it against me when I ask that you release me from your service." Yazoo said this very sincerely, his hands folded on his lap, face neutral.

"...I see," the blond simply said, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands. Just as he had thought; it was a virus. Yazoo had been infected by the kidnappers, but for what reason? They needed to find out what these people were really after. "And what would you be doing after I released you, hm?"

"I suppose I would try to figure out what kind of life I could make for myself. Rufus, did you not once think it was strange to have an organic doll? One that could be mistaken so much for a human that perhaps...it could be one?" Yazoo diverted the subject a little. "I know that there are plenty of human slaves out there-bought and sold for a fraction of the price I imagine you paid for me. I met some of them at the functions you took me to. Vapid, distant little creatures, brainwashed and controlled by mind numbing drugs and years of servitude. They speak of status, if you can afford 'good' ones, so why didn't you just get one of them?"

"I don´t like humans," Rufus replied automatically and blank-faced. Then his eyes narrowed. "You are not a human. Hojo explained it to me. You have been infected, Yazoo. You are made to think that you are human so you can override the three laws. Someone is trying to use you to kill me." It was the only plausible explanation; why else would someone try to kidnap his doll and put such a virus into him?

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have Rufus." Yazoo saw Tseng move closer to the President. "I'm genetically enhanced, remember? A bodyguard, even one of Tseng's caliber wouldn't stop me. And if I wasn't human, I wouldn't be able to say that I didn't want to kill you. Machines, no matter how sophisticated, aren't supposed to want anything. That's what the laws are in place for. To govern thoughts and actions because a machine cannot want specifically for themselves." He paused. "What makes me a machine Rufus?"

Now Rufus was clearly confused and he licked his lips, searching Tseng´s gaze for some help here. But what was his bodyguard to say? Maybe he should let Hojo handle this problem, because Rufus knew next to nothing about how Yazoo functioned.

"Hojo said that you have no free will," he replied, foggily remembering that night when he had first met Yazoo in the back of a messy science laboratory. How at first he had been repelled when Hojo had enlightened him that Yazoo had a biological body. How Rufus had asked if that meant that Yazoo was human and how Hojo had corrected him. How the man had explained to him that Yazoo was nowhere close to being a human, that he was mindless, meant to serve and unable to survive on his own. It was plausible, wasn´t it? A machine with a human body? Or was it a human body with the mind of a machine? Rufus´ head started to hurt. It had sounded very plausible then, but now he wasn´t so sure anymore. Yazoo didn´t sound mindless.

"I... I've read the project files on the research that Hojo recorded when he patented the process of introducing coding to a genetic structure. Yes, it is far more sophisticated than mind controlling drugs, but you would have saved quite a lot of credits had you simply bought a slave. I was conditioned...for years...to believe that I was mechanical. To the point where a simple command could be used to make me sleep, where I _was_ governed by Asimov's laws. But Hojo didn't create me. He changed me. You must have even suspected that Rufus...just didn't want to admit that maybe I wasn't a doll." He paused again, "Please believe me..."

Rufus remained silent for a very long time, simply staring at Yazoo, the wheels in his head turning. Then he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was everything so blurry all of a sudden? Where were the good old times when machines had been machines and humans had been humans?

Finally he looked back at Yazoo and slowly said, "It does not matter whether you are human or not. Whatever you are, first and foremost you are my property. I bought you, I have a contract and Fondoll gave the ownership to me." He had to sort his thoughts for himself, and while he did his voice became stronger and more confident. "If it is true you just degraded yourself from a high-tech innovation to a mere, ordinary slave."

Yazoo let his gaze fall. He'd been afraid Rufus would say that. "Perhaps I should go for a while Rufus. You look like you need to be alone...and well, I probably need to clean up too. I won't leave you-not until you release me, but may I return to my designated quarters for now please?"

The other simply waved a hand, dismissing Yazoo. He suspected that he had been too blunt and ruthless again; Tseng had mentioned that he tended to be brutally un-emphatic and asocial. Had he hurt Yazoo? Rufus didn´t know, but he hadn´t intended that. He had just merely stated facts, hadn´t he?

His doll/slave stood and with a quiet bow he left the room. Rufus watched him, frowning and then slumped a bit when he was alone with Tseng again.

"I would guess this was not how you imagined this going, Sir." Tseng voiced, still just behind Rufus. But in a way, he was relieved. A bit selfish, but this put Yazoo further out of contention with him. "Are you alright?"

"I am not sure," the blond admitted. "I wasn´t sure what to expect to begin with," he then muttered, narrowing his eyes. There had been mixed feelings; on the one hand he was glad that Yazoo was unharmed and that he had him back, because Rufus still valued him. On the other hand he didn´t know what to do with Yazoo, as he didn´t need the doll for sex anymore. Tseng took care of that. And now that Yazoo had said all those confusing things Rufus was even less certain of what he was supposed to do.

"I guess I have been tricked into buying an overpriced slave." Even as he said it Rufus knew that this wasn´t the point.

"So you believe him?" Tseng questioned, rounding the corner of the sofa and sitting down next to Rufus. "Doesn't that mean you have business with Hojo then?" Tseng couldn't hold back the small smile. He, like Reno, had never liked the Doctor. He'd seemed off. Mousey, and greasy. But Rufus had always bought from Fondoll, and because he was a rich and important customer, the Doctor deemed it necessary to be the one to deal with him.

"I suppose so." Rufus´ features darkened. He despised Hojo and being tricked by that bastard made him feel like crushing the whole empire of doll-makers. And why not? He could do it, and he wouldn´t need any more dolls anyways. Yes, watching Fondoll´s downfall was exactly what Rufus Shinra felt like doing right now.

"Would you get me the precise definitions of human rights and the consequences of violations against them? And set up a video conference." Rufus wanted to see the man when he´d break his back.

Tseng nodded, inwardly very pleased. It seemed that he'd had a rather positive effect on Rufus Shinra in the past week... "Of course Sir. Right away." He stood, crossing to the door. "Can I get you anything else before I leave Sir?

"Only one thing," Rufus replied, looking Tseng square in the eye. "Reno and Yazoo - you think there is something going on?" The question was asked in an extremely neutral tone, created to suffocate any shred of emotion that might have swung within.

Tseng chose his words carefully. "I believe that Reno neither caused the sudden change in Yazoo's outlook nor prevented it. To have chose him as Yazoo's caretaker may have been the best for Yazoo's welfare-if what he claims is true about Fondoll, but the worst for your investment." He paused. "And if there is anything between them, it would have not been done to spite you. Reno is rather opposed to all things mechanical, and is very brash at times and doesn't think through the consequences of his actions. But part of that is why he is a very good employee, because he is very observant and gets things done quickly. I would not like to dismiss nor kill him."

Tseng paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Is that all Sir?"

"That is all."

Rufus watched Tseng leave and then connected to the camera in Yazoo´s room until Tseng had taken care of his wishes. His first in command had been brilliantly vague and placating in his assessment, but that didn´t change anything about the fact that Rufus wanted clear answers. If Tseng wasn´t willing to give them Rufus would get them himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yazoo just closed the door behind him quietly. He could hear the shower still running in the bathroom; Reno was still here. He sat down on the corner of the bed, running over the conversation with Rufus in his head. He'd given the President a lot to think about-and he could understand why he might be angry, and possessive still. He just hoped that he'd decide to let him go...he didn't want to think about having to stay and serve Rufus Shinra. Not now that he knew what it was like to be wanted and loved...not now that he thought that he was falling in love.

The shower stopped, and the lack of ambient noise brought Yazoo out of his thoughts.

Reno emerged from the bath room a moment later, a towel wrapped around his wet hip, red hair hanging into his face. He seemed surprised to find Yazoo on the bed and went to him, crouching down. "How´d it go, yo?" he asked, slipping a hand up Yazoo´s cheek. Reno tried to keep the worry out of his voice as much as he could, but Yazoo´s expression and slumped shoulders weren´t exactly encouraging.

"Relatively well, considering. But I don't think it's over yet." Yazoo's finger found Reno's and he held his hand to his cheek, feeling the simple gesture calm him. "It's a shock, I should know. But he wasn't angry. Which I suppose is a good thing." He smiled, and lifted his gaze from the floor. "I think he's a bit scared..."

Reno gave a disbelieving snort at that. Rufus Shinra, scared? That would imply that the man had emotions and that in itself was an impossibility. Then he sighed and pulled Yazoo from the bed into his naked arms, leaning his face against Yazoo´s soft hair. "Did he say what will happen now?" Reno made a mental note to call Tseng later, to make sure that the others, Sephiroth and Cloud, were safe.

"Not to me, no." Yazoo shifted in Reno's arms, his own settling softly around Reno's waist. "But I think he understands that I'm not a doll...I guess we just have to hope that he comes to the conclusion that he doesn't want a slave now." He backed up enough to see Reno's face; his clear blue eyes. He smiled. "I don't know what good I'd be to him as a human anyway. I think Tseng may help convince him of that."

"I hope so," the redhead muttered, stealing another quick kiss from soft lips and then lifting Yazoo up. "I guess there´s nothing we can do now but wait... and get you a bath. Don´t take that the wrong way sweetheart, but you really need it." And off to the bathroom they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no need for Rufus to see anymore and he logged out of the system, leaning back in his seat, head resting against his knuckles. It was obvious that there were emotions of the romantic kind involved between the two. Surprisingly Rufus felt only marginally betrayed and angry. If anything it proved to him that Yazoo was not a doll. Activating his implant, the blond connected to Tseng. "Is the conference set up yet?"*

"Yes Sir, the Doctor himself is on the line waiting for you. I was at first directed to one of his associates, Lucretia Crescent, I believe. I told her in no kind terms that you had requested Hojo directly. He's been waiting for a few minutes Sir, probably beginning to squirm by now. Would you like me to connect him to your screen generator in your suite?" *

"Yes." Rufus leaned back, shoving all thoughts about what he had seen just minutes ago away. He had a bone to pick with Hojo and needed all the concentration he could muster. Promptly, before his eyes a translucent, digital screen appeared, showing the good doctor. The corner´s of Rufus' lips twitched only marginally in distaste and he remained quiet. It was a certified tactic to distress the other.

Unseen to Hojo, Tseng had also provided highlighted passages from the bill of human rights and the criminal code enforcing them, lined neatly in the column beside the broadcast. Rufus smiled, and it seemed Hojo took that as a good sign. "Ah, President Shinra, how nice to hear from you again. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I'm working on developing the next model of-"

"Save your breath," Rufus interrupted, his voice calm but sharp. "I am not interested in any of your new models. I am still having trouble getting used to the last one. Which brings me to the reason for my calling."

Hojo tried to look pleasantly interested, but the man smiled like a hyena on the best of days. He appeared to be worried. "Trouble? What could be wrong with the doll? The last time you came in there was a full overhaul of its programming, there shouldn't be anything..." He paused, "Unless the media coverage of the abduction is correct? The doll has been out of your hands for some time?"

"It has been, indeed," Rufus smiled thinly, as if he was letting the man in on a big secret. Then he leaned a bit forward, resting his chin in his intertwined fingers as remarked in an almost bored manner, "And now imagine my confusion and surprise at the fact that a doll was stolen from me but what I got back was a human."

The blood drained from Hojo's features, but Rufus had to give him something for not betraying his reaction to that statement in any other way. "Human? I don't follow, President."

"Why, aren´t you a genius? I think I made myself pretty clear." Rufus' voice had dropped to a low, impatient and utterly unamused growl now as he stared at Hojo with piercing blue eyes. "You sold me no doll but a mere human!"

"That's not possible President Shinra, I assure you." Behind his back, Hojo's fingers twined nervously together, but he didn't show a measure of anxiety to the man on the screen. "When your doll was stolen, there must have been some tampering with it. I admit, my projects and research here at Fondoll are not undisputed. There are groups of radicals that would try to effect your opinion of them, with you being in such a high position of power and all. But there can be no confusing my work here with being human!" Hojo let out a sharp laugh, "And if you are concerned about your model, I can either fix it, or replace him with another superior model, programmed specifically for you-as I had offered before. The one you purchased was the first, after all." Hojo smiled again, it was a bit sickening. Rufus' attention was drawn for a moment by another slew of files appearing on his screen. Tseng was apparently looking into the older project files as well...and Hojo's last statement of Yazoo being the first model appeared to be a lie also, as highlighted passages from "project S" lined the screen.

"Really," Rufus said coldly, scanning the files quickly and with practiced ease. "What about Project S then? As I see it here he was your first model and you failed to install the three laws in him." The blond lifted a brow. "Apparently he went... crazy. And he killed a lot of men."*

Hojo paused again. The first tick showed. Just underneath his left eye. "That was over seven years ago President Shinra, and I believe that if you have read through the investigation files thoroughly, you'll come to see that project S was in fact using a human base, where as subsequent projects were not permitted to. Due to the volatile nature of the coding. So, Yazoo is truly the first of his kind...any attempt to convince otherwise would be able to be overturned in his programming, you'll see if you were to just bring him in again."

"And what would you do to him then? Because he was quite convincing to me, you see. It makes me wonder if you just didn´t mess with his head a bit and in fact sold me an overpriced slave instead of a doll. You said that he had no mind and no will and that this qualified him as a doll. But the last time we spoke he was quite willful and stubborn."

It was as if Hojo suddenly realized the point of Rufus' call. It was not to have his doll repaired, but rather to try to undo his work-all of it. His jowls wobbled as he spoke. "No, no no...President Shinra, I assure you, I would not-Fondoll would not sell a product under false pretenses...the doll is simply malfunctioning. Broken. There is no free will, he must only be following a script." *

"So, if he´s 'broken', what will you do to 'repair' him? I am curious. Of course I could never understand the complicated procedures" at that Rufus rolled his eyes sardonically, "but I am sure you can explain it in a way even I understand."*

"Coding has been broken down into electronic pulses-which has been adopted as the preferred method to reprogram because of the organic exterior, so most work can be done externally, though if it is a deep routed virus, then a replacement may be found. " Hojo managed as simply as he could. Talking about his procedures calmed him somewhat. There was still a chance that Shinra would understand.

"I see... So you deep fry his brain with electro shocks from the outside and if that doesn´t work you cut him open. Did I get that correctly?" Rufus started to get tired of this. Hojo was clearly uncomfortable, indicating that he was aware of how borderline his experiments were. Frustrated Rufus let his fingers drum on the desktop. To have been used as a guinea pig by that man... Whatever Hojo said was utterly bloated words but the essence of it was: they had been messing with humans there. And this was a clear violation of the law.

Hojo's nostrils flared. It seemed he wasn't accustomed to being talked to like this. "What, may I ask, has convinced you so completely that he's human, hm?" He snapped, his anger showing finally. "Years of scientific research and development mean nothing? Or are you likely to believe anything that comes out of its pretty mouth?"

"What convinced me is my own human, common sense doctor." Rufus replied coolly. "It seems that you may have spent too much time down in your labs. You have lost your sense for reality. But don´t worry, reality will get you eventually. I will press charges against you for fraud, but more importantly for violation of human rights." The last one would be Fondoll´s downfall. It was true that in their day and age slaves were a common thing to those who could afford them, but it didn´t mean that they had no rights at all. Slaves had to be kept healthy, clean, well fed and were not to be tortured, harmed, used for scientific tests or sexually assaulted without their consent (drugs sometimes helped with the latter matter, though). Clearly Yazoo had been tortured in the labs, been used and abused and not only he.

Hojo went silent for a moment, his beady eyes darting, clearly searching for an explanation that would sway Shinra. "Everything in this lab is reported, Shinra. Documented and approved. Good luck getting around my lawyers." The triumphant smile that Hojo saw just before Shinra disconnected chilled him to the bone. Rufus Shinra would be able to get around his lawyers. No one had a better team than the President. Not even Hojo. The Doctor stood staring at his screen, his fists tight by his sides for minutes after it went blank. He wouldn't lose his company. His life's work. His livelihood, his reputation. It was all flashing before his eyes, and he wouldn't have a second to spare. With a roar, he turned, heading out of the small room and nearly sprinting to the archives. He had to salvage what he could while there was still time.

Exhausted, Rufus fell back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he had called Hojo a part of him had hoped that the man´d be able to come up with a plausible explanation for Yazoo´s condition, that maybe Rufus had been fooled by a virus indeed. But the longer he spoke with Hojo the clearer it became. Rufus had been caught in this mess and his own reputation was at stake as well. But he had Hojo as his scapegoat and Yazoo would be a valuable witness.

Tseng's extension buzzed in his ear. He answered it without a hesitation. "I probably don't need to ask how the call went Sir. What can I do for you?"

"We will press charges. I want my lawyers at 8 am sharp tomorrow morning. Make sure that Yazoo and Reno are there as well." He briefly contemplated if he should send for Reno now.

Tseng smiled, and Rufus could hear it in his voice. "I'll have some more of the files prepared. I'm sure Hojo will attempt to shut down access to the archives, which is why I've already requested copies from the public archive. They are currently downloading, and I doubt Doctor Hojo even has the clearance to cease a download in progress to you Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you before the meeting tomorrow?" It was getting later in the day, and Tseng had finished most of his tasks with his ruthless efficiency, and Rufus suspected that the suggestive tone in his voice now was not accidental.

"... Call Reno. I have a bone to pick with him as well." As tempting as Tseng´s subtle offering sounded, Rufus had to finish some stuff beforehand. He had just decided that, despite the  
fact that he didn´t really want to see Reno, it´d be helpful to know what had happened down there; to hear the man´s opinion on things. If he was to be a prime witness then Rufus should be informed about anything, lest there be unpleasant surprises.

"Of course Sir." Tseng didn't sound disappointed. Perhaps he knew that he would most likely be asked to join Rufus after Reno had met with him. "I'll send him to your suite right away." Tseng disconnected, leaving Rufus a moment to ponder all that had happened. There was really too much going on.

A few moments later Reno heard his cell buzzing somewhere in his pants that were still lying on the bed room floor. He was busy washing Yazoo´s hair right now and didn´t want to be bothered, but then again they were at the mercy of Shinra, and he better not anger the man further. "I´ll be right back, sweetheart."

After a bit of fumbling he found the device and flipped it open, listening to his new orders. Not enthused at all he just cut the line, quickly dressed and then poked his head back into the bath room. "Sorry, boss is calling me. I gotta go, but I´ll be back soon enough. You have fun and if you get hungry just call for something."

"He wants to talk to you?" Yazoo asked, bringing his hands up to his hair to finish washing it. "That's a good sign though, isn't it? If he was going to kill you, he probably would have done it already..." He smiled when Reno shot him a look. "I'm teasing."

"You have some strange sense of humor, yo," the redhead frowned, but then he just shrugged, blew Yazoo a kiss and headed to his dreaded boss. He still wasn´t so sure that he wasn´t going to be killed, but hopefully Yazoo was right.

Yazoo watched Reno leave, and caught himself smiling. It had only been a day since he'd realized that he wasn't a machine, but it felt like he'd known how to feel forever, and was only experiencing the enormity of that now. He slipped under the bathwater to rinse his hair and after another moment of enjoying the hot water, stepped out of the bath to dry himself off. Reno had been right, he _had_ needed a bath. He toweled himself off and heard the door to the suite open behind him.

"That was fast. Did you forget something?"

He laughed, and emerged from underneath the towel, hair tousled. It wasn't Reno, rather, it was one of the little silver machines that usually brought them their food. In its extended arm, there was a small folded piece of paper. Yazoo frowned, puzzled, but took it from the metal prongs and opened it. "To be delivered to Rufus Shinra c/o Tseng or Reno..." This doesn't have my name on it..." He laughed trying to give it back to the machine, but it didn't take it back. Yazoo couldn't help but catch the next line down "...reclamation of product model Y44-Z#-0..." The little robot spun at the arrival of two large metal droids, with Fondoll security stamped across their breastplates. Yazoo's stomach felt like it dropped through the floor. He dropped the piece of paper. "Get it to the addresses." He instructed the little robot, "as soon as you can."

The droids marched forward, their metal fingers clasping around his upper arms on either side. Even enhanced, it would be foolish to resist, and that was exactly why they'd been sent out for him. Yazoo recognized this as the desperate measure that it was, and hoped that Reno would find out-and that Rufus would be infuriated by the breach enough to stop this quickly.

Tbc

* * *

**Many many thanks to** **Shinimegami7,** **bonjourmeadow,** **Shadow Haloed Angel,** **maidenmonster** , **GABRIEL96, ****yumchaitea,** **CandaceFace and** **Soyna** **for reviewing!** **We hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please tell us, it will make updates faster (^_^)**


	26. Chapter 26

26

Hojo was waiting in his personal lab, pacing, kneading his hands behind his back. In his gaunt face sat dark shadows, and madness inhabited his eyes. This was his last chance, he knew it. If he didn´t want his life´s work spoiled and ruined by an ignorant brat then he had to destroy all doubts; he had to show them his genius! With his new model he had made such progress, and they wouldn´t have a choice but to acknowledge Hojo´s superiority! Yazoo however... Yazoo was a failure. It had to be fixed, to be rebooted. And if all didn´t help, well, then Hojo would have to destroy it.

The sliding doors finally parted and his two cyber servants brought in his good.

"Put it there," Hojo sneered, pointing to one of the glass coffins that he had prepared already.

Yazoo had ceased struggling against the iron grip when they'd reentered the Fondoll labs. They hadn't let him go yet, and it wasn't likely that they were going to. His arms bruised where they clamped around them, and his head hurt. The speed at which they'd taken him had been terrifyingly quick. Shinra's security hadn't had a chance to stop them-Hojo must have filed the reclamation as soon as he could, Yazoo figured it was the only way he stood a chance against Rufus-to act faster than he. He was forced into the container and only then were his upper arms released as the seal hissed shut. Yazoo put his palms up against the glass.

"This won't stop them from ruining you," he warned, his voice eerily quiet and calm. He knew Hojo would probably kill him. It was a little surreal though, as if he was on the outside of the situation looking in. He watched the doctor continue his pacing. "It doesn't matter what you do to me...they know already."

"They know nothing," Hojo spat with disdain, finally stopping. He placed his hands against the coffin from outside, tilting his head and staring at his own creation with bitter disgust. "But I will show them. Now be quiet, I will fix you." He abruptly turned and went over to a panel where he reprogrammed the conditioning machine.

"Fix me?" Yazoo's voice raised a little. "You think you can just make this go away? They will stop you. They'll ruin you, and destroy this little fantasy you've created-as that's all you're able to create Hojo. Nothing more than a fallacy. And if you do anything to me, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

Hojo only sneered, but didn´t turn around. "You are a doll, you know nothing. You failed in serving your purpose, your _raison d' être,_ you are worthless. I doubt that you can be fixed, but don´t _worry"_ he emphasized that word with obvious sarcasm, as he did not believe in the genuineness of Yazoo´s 'emotions', "I will release you from your misery if it doesn´t work. A new model will replace you,and you are nothing more than yesterday' s trash." He fully recharged the machine, a metal clamp shooting out and holding Yazoo´s head still, on either side two sizzling spheres pressing against Yazoo´s temples.

"Let us start then."*

What Hojo didn't realize was that he was getting a bit more of a reunion than he'd bargained for. Cloud and Sephiroth-unheeded by Tseng when he'd infiltrated the underground for Reno and Yazoo, had wasted no time. They knew that Yazoo would either be returned to Hojo to fix him-or that the doctor would act on desperate measures to save his reputation. Sephiroth knew what he was capable of. They'd made it to the surface. It was a dangerous place for the both of them, especially when their plans were to get inside Fondoll. It was made easier by Yazoo's arrival, and they'd stolen in when the doors admitted the two guard bots carrying Yazoo. The scramblers that they'd modified kept their identity hidden from the cameras and sensors, and if they could just get close enough to activate their EMR, they could free Yazoo now...but they had to duck into an unused lab as Hojo swept out and directed their progress into the lower labs. Sephiroth's teeth grated together.

They waited a moment, then followed stealthily.

Cloud clenched his teeth as they went into Hojo´s 'sanctuary'. Even when he had been the man´s PA he hadn´t been allowed into his personal lab; it was a mysterious place to many of his assistants and there were wild rumors about it, but now Cloud knew that it was only the cradle of torture and monstrosities Hojo created through his inhumane experiments. It wasn´t the 'dolls' that were abominations, but Hojo´s attitude towards them.

As they slipped past high shelves stuffed with machine parts, wires and tools Cloud couldn´t help but be a bit disappointed. It wasn´t a shiny lab at all; it was messy and smelled of oil and burnt hair. He wondered if Sephiroth remembered the place; his expression didn´t give away anything. Just in case Cloud laid a hand on Sephiroth´s arm lightly as they came to a stop behind one of the shelves, watching Hojo pacing and waiting for something.

Sephiroth laid his hand on top of Cloud's briefly, his gaze never leaving Hojo though. He watched as Yazoo was sealed inside the glass coffin. And he knew what was coming next. He had to get to the control panel that Hojo was pacing in front of. The increasing hum of the machinery as it charged made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He twitched. He had to stop this...he edged closer as Yazoo spoke with Hojo. '_You have no idea how close 'they' are to you either Hojo, do you'_ he thought. The hum reached frequency and the machine descended through the glass instantly when Hojo pressed the button. It sizzled with static.

"Let us start then," Hojo said, his fingers hovering over the controls. Sephiroth looked to Cloud, not being able to voice the emotions on his features. He smiled reassuringly, then faster than Hojo would be able to react, he dashed from behind the supply shelf and wrenched Hojo's hands from the controls by the wrists.

Hojo grunted in surprise and stumbled backwards a few steps. "What the...!" he shrilled in outrage, glaring up at his attacker, his glasses sitting askew on his hawk nose. It couldn´t be that ShinRa had come here already, the security alert would have warned the professor.

"You!" the man gasped when his eyes settled on the familiar features of his first organic doll model.

"Me," Sephiroth repeated, smiling quickly before his forehead connected with the man's nose with a sharp crack. Both his hands held Hojo's wrists tightly, and as the man bent forward from the pain, he wrenched them behind the Doctor's back. He had a smear of Hojo's blood on his forehead, and Hojo's nose dripped blood down his chin. "You were obviously not expecting me, or you may have ordered those giant droids to stay."

"But you were destroyed!" the doctor whined, stumbling again, trying to see and howling at the pain. Through the red fog surrounding his brain he could see another figure emerge from the shadows, a blond. His PA? Thank the gods! "STRIFE!" the professor hissed, struggling in the iron grip that held him down "Go! Get security!"

Hojo must be going mad. Cloud hadn't been here for years, and Hojo still thought he worked for him? Sephiroth swung Hojo over to the other glass container, knocking him against it heavily.

"Give us the code to open that one," he motioned with his head, "or we'll find a way to open it ourselves."

Hojo stared him in the eye, Sephiroth who had been his pride and joy once. There was a mixture of fear and hatred in Hojo´s face, but then it slowly turned smug and sly as the corners of his lips turned upwards. "I´ll tell you something ," he whispered, licking his lips, his eyes frantically gliding up and down Sephiroth´s face. Then they quite suddenly darted over to Yazoo in his glass coffin. "Voice command!" he barked, and a light on the panel started to blink. Oh this was so hilarious! He turned back to Sephiroth, snarling "Now you let me go this instance, or one word from me and your precious brother´s brain´ll be fried."

Sephiroth glanced over to Yazoo. His eyes were wide open now, and he could see beads of sweat forming on his brow. He was scared. And trying desperately not to show it. "I will rip out your throat." Sephiroth growled, but his grip loosened. "What is it you're trying to achieve from all of this this Hojo?" If he got him talking, maybe Cloud would be able to deactivate the machine. He could only hope that he still had the ability to press Hojo's buttons. "To save yourself from abject failure?"

"I didn´t fail!" Hojo hissed back. "My experiment was perfect! It is always amateurs who meddle with it and mess it up!"

While Hojo was ranting, Cloud had ducked behind the panel where cable intestines were floating onto the floor. It probably was a good thing that they weren´t in the official labs because everything there was hidden underneath smooth, impenetrable surfaces and they´d have had no way to get to the electricity. However Cloud had no idea which wire did what and which one he had to pull! His forehead was shining as he tried to figure out what to do.

"What experiment? To see how far you can push the boundaries on human genetics? You made me stronger, faster, arguably more superior than my genetics could on their own, made me able to heal myself, to withstand far more than normal. Why not just stop there? Why then claim me a machine? You could better the world with what you're able to do." He just had to keep him talking. Cloud needed time, but he didn't dare look over to the panel to see his progress lest he draw Hojo's attention there as well.

The spheres were hot-Yazoo could tell now, and he watched trembling as Sephiroth tried to bargain with Hojo. He could barely watch as Cloud dropped behind the panel, as his head tilted into one of the spheres harder as he strained his eyes to look. It felt as if it would burn into his skull! His palms were sweaty as he clenched them hoping that Hojo would continue to be distracted.

"Humans are dumb, dangerous and unpredictable," Hojo sneered, utterly caught up in his own theory. Finally someone was asking! Of course it was just a failed experiment who wouldn´t understand anything anyways. But Hojo liked to hear himself talk. "Do you have any idea what they´d do if they had control over their enhanced powers? No, machines are perfect and those creations are to be controlled and limited!"

Meanwhile behind the panel Cloud was despairing. He could see Yazoo was in pain and frightened out of his wits, which pressured the blond even more. Eventually he made a decision as he couldn´t bear it anymore; he simply gripped the whole bunch of cables in his arms and tore with all his might.

The controls sparked, a blinding flash of light before the room was plunged into darkness. The only light coming from the floor of the glass coffin and the several blinking red emergency lights. Sephiroth acted quickly, the metallic tape out of his pocket and a wide swath torn off before the flash died away. He grabbed at the doctor before he had a chance to jump.

"Time for you to stop talking..." He wrapped it around Hojo's face, around his mouth until it connected to itself and the bond sealed. A solid metal ring. Hojo couldn´t do anything but glare and sweat, because with the situation turning out in the favor of the enemy and he not having any leverage on them anymore things didn´t look so bright anymore. Cloud meanwhile crawled up from behind the panel and went to the glass coffin to help Yazoo outside. With no electricity the locks had snapped open and released the young man. "Are you all right?"

Yazoo's knees were shaky, but he managed to nod as he let Cloud hold him up. The blond was stronger than his frame implied, and Yazoo felt his warm arms circling him and comforting him. His temples hurt, but he didn't know there were two red shiny burns on either side of his head-he only knew that they throbbed in a headache worse than he'd ever known. Sephiroth sneered at the doctor, who had backed himself up against the wall. He turned, trying rather to find Yazoo and Cloud in the darkness.

"He didn't manage to hurt you to badly, did he?" Yazoo shook his head, then realized Sephiroth may not be able to see that. "...No." He said, his voice sounding small and a bit shaky. "Not yet."

"No one´s going to hurt you anymore," came a grim voice from the back of the lab and the next moment a pale blue light drifted inside and Reno came walking up quickly, reaching out for Yazoo and greedily drawing him into his arms. A few steps behind followed Rufus and Tseng, as well as a whole army of Shinra´s private soldiers. Yazoo's heart skipped a beat as Reno enveloped him. The same warmth of Cloud's arms...but all his.

"Reno..." he whispered, tears threatening to make his vision swim. "You're here..." He looked over Reno's shoulder at the rest of the company, "You're all here..." The sight of Rufus Shinra may have loosened his hold on Reno's shoulders, but only slightly. "H...How did you get here?"

"That bot delivered the message that Hojo had reclaimed you. We came here immediately," Rufus explained neutrally, watching the two of them calmly and with no sign of disapproval, before he turned towards Sephiroth, taxing the man as well. "It seems that we would have been too late though. I must thank you for keeping my property safe." Reno might have snarled at the term 'property', but he was too busy holding Yazoo, stroking over his head and rubbing his back gently.

"I did nothing of the sort for you." Sephiroth stated, no malice in the words. "Protecting my brother would be more important to me than any claim of ownership you have on him." Rufus was very tempted to roll his eyes and sneer, as he was tired of being reminded of the recent confusing development all the time.

"Whatever," he simply said, though he couldn´t help watching the man curiously. "I assume correctly then that you have been Hojo´s first test subject?"

"I assume you've now heard of project S. That was me." There were no formal handshakes, no greetings. Rufus Shinra did present a bit of a threat to Cloud and Sephiroth, and their entire organization. So Sephiroth remained curt. "As you can guess, I'm no longer held by any of the brainwashing they call 'programming'."

"I see... And it was you then whole stole my do-... Yazoo from me?" Rufus asked with an arched brow. The soldiers had started to secure the entire building, only a few of them following Rufus to the basement. Since they had no orders they kept in the background. Hojo felt unwatched and crept a bit to his left, slowly, unnoticed.

"I don't believe you really have a dispute with me right now Shinra. True, I may be the cause of your action against Hojo and Fondoll, but I would think that we have similar goals at the moment." He motioned to the ranks behind Rufus, "You have manpower far beyond what I will ever possess. You have a legal team that rivals any in the world. The only man who could get this corporation shut down is you. I'm just a refugee. An ex-doll. Who's supposed to be dead." He lifted his brow. "Wouldn't you agree?" Sephiroth had to hope that Rufus Shinra coming here meant what he thought it did. He needed Shinra on their side for this-at least for this moment. With Shinra's men surrounding the building, there wouldn't be an escape plan out of this without Shinra's help. Rufus shared a brief look with Tseng and then gave an almost inaudible, half defeated half annoyed, snortish sigh. He wasn´t happy with the situation and truth be told, he was worried about Yazoo, but the young man was taken care of already.

"I will temper justice with mercy this time, seeing that Hojo misused you as well. After this is over and done with however I expect full cooperation of you." Sephiroth was not one to roll over to authority-not even when he had been programmed. Just because Rufus Shinra was President didn't mean that their agendas would necessarily align after this was all over. But he knew Rufus Shinra would need his testimony-and well, he needed Rufus' power. So for now, he would cooperate.

"I will, as long as our interests remain with the same outcome President Shinra," Sephiroth answered, still careful. Cloud and he would still be able to disappear, if they needed to. He looked around, the room filling with more of Shinra's personnel. "We will bring Fondoll down. I have no interest in you beyond that goal," the blond man retorted off-handedly. It wasn´t easy for him to suppress the urge to crush these offenders, because they had stolen his doll and messed with it after all and Rufus Shinra took no shit from anyone. But they were on the same page here now and he most likely would need Sephiroth´s testimony.

"I suggest we get Hojo to a-" his eyes grew wide, as he looked past the impressive figure of Sephiroth to a vacant spot and a quickly shutting sliding door that had been hidden in the wall. "Get him!"

The corner panel opened up behind Hojo, sealing behind him even as the personnel scrambled towards him. It appeared that he'd built in some secret passageways they hadn't found in the blueprints. Tseng appeared beside Rufus' shoulder. "He won't get far. The complex is surrounded. Go to the back labs-if there's a connecting corridor, it's most likely between places he'd spend most of his time and research. You five-" Tseng directed, "to the server bank downstairs. Now. You four-to the technician quarters." He turned back to Rufus, "Yazoo and Sephiroth should probably get out now. We'll need them unharmed, and Hojo is potentially capable of turning this place against us." He nodded towards the door.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we leave now."

Rufus nodded grimly and turned to Reno, "Get them out. There´s a vehicle waiting outside. Take them to my quarters, it´s save there. I will let you know when we caught Hojo." Reno affirmed the order and then touched Yazoo by the elbow. Cloud went with them as well as they hurried down the dark corridors. It seemed that Cloud´s attempt to save Yazoo had caused the main power resources to collapse, as the lights had gone off and they more or less stumbled through the building, trying to find their way outside. Yazoo wasn't able to go quite as fast as the rest of them. His head hurt still, and his legs were a bit wobbly underneath him. Hojo hadn't managed to do any large damage to him, but this place, the memories of everything that he'd been through here, was getting to him. He stumbled a little in the dark corridor as the lights flashed on and off, keeping their eyes from becoming adjusted to the dark. Sephiroth and Cloud were much better able to navigate the hallways, being used to getting around unnoticed, and had put a short distance between them.

A low hum from the doorway ahead of them made Yazoo pause for a moment, and Reno encouraged him on. "Come on, we're not far from the entrance. Just a couple flights of stairs now..." He smiled, and Yazoo was able to make it out in the flickering dark. He nodded, watching Reno start to catch up to Sephiroth and Cloud as they waited beyond the door. He pulled himself up again, but just as Reno cleared the doorway, the low hum became insistent and the sickening sound of moving machinery as the glass and metal doors slid shut sealed them off from each other.

Reno pressed his pale face against the glass, after he had fruitlessly tried to open the door by force with the help of Cloud and Sephiroth. Knowing that Yazoo wouldn´t be able to hear him through the thick glass, he slowly mouthed, hoping that his lover would get it, "Wait here! We will find a way to open that door!" Dammit, he didn´t have a phone with him either to inform Tseng and for the first time the redhead regretted not having an implant. Yazoo placed a hand on the glass, hearing the low hum of the electromagnetic door again from the contact. The door wouldn't be easy to open. He looked up, mouthing back to Reno. "There's another way. I have to go...but I'll get out."

He couldn't explain in any more detail, and the perplexed look on Reno's face as he moved back away from the door made his heart hurt. But this door wouldn't open again...not unless the entire power grid was shut down-it was directly linked in to the city's supply. He turned, retracing his steps until the hallway forked, and led him back into the facility. This part of the facility, however, he was very familiar with. The research labs. He passed by the white doors that never looked ominous until now, pushing back the memory of walking these halls.

Meanwhile Hojo had made his way through the secret passageway, tearing at his gag until he had managed to get it half way off. It wouldn´t help him much, being able to speak... But that wasn´t necessary. After the incident with Sephiroth Hojo had made sure that he always had a way to escape should it be necessary and he was thankful for his genius and brilliant mind now. He had reached a part of the building that was still in construction, windy with broken metal and cut off wires sticking out of the concrete and half finished stairs and floors. To his right a deep abyss reached down into the ground, black and bottomless.

Hojo hurried past it, not paying much attention as he needed to reach his own escape vehicle, when he became aware of a flash of silver. Yazoo had followed Hojo out of the lab-away from the exit he knew (which was surely surrounded on the outside as well) fueled by a strange heat in his stomach. The laboratory was huge, always in a state of expansion, and he realized as he followed after Hojo's distinctive scuffling gait that the man had a way out. His nostrils flared at the thought. He was going to get away! He had darted ahead, Hojo not thinking he could have been followed , getting in between him and the vehicle. As he had crouched in wait, his hand on the cold cement floor had found a short piece of rebar metal, lying broken from the foundations. His fingers curled around it, and he stood, his knuckles white around the short weapon.

"You're not getting away..." he whispered, but in the silent room, his voice echoed along the bare concrete walls. Before the professor stood Yazoo, eyes fierce and narrowed like an angel of justice ready to strike, though instead of a sword he held some kind of metal bar. Under his breath Hojo cursed, his lab coat clinging to his sweating, thin body. He wasn´t armed, but all he needed was to get to his car... Licking his lips, Hojo´s feverish eyes got a glint of sly calculation.

"Yazoo... " he drawled. "I am glad you could make it, I knew you´d understand my message".

"Message...?" Yazoo's grip on the rebar didn't falter, and his eyes flashed cold."What message?"

"You knew where we would meet of course. Now, let´s get out of here," the man replied, with a stretched smile, coming closer, reaching out with his arm in a grand gesture as if wanting to embrace the doll. Yazoo backed up from the contact, bringing the rebar up in readiness to strike.

"Stay away from me. You used me, deceived me...tried to break me. Took away my humanity. All for your own personal gain. You expect me to leave with you! To be grateful?" In his eyes shone a hatred that Yazoo had never felt before. "Don't touch me. Ever. You're not leaving."

"Oh, my dear boy, you totally misunderstood!" Hojo gave a patronizing laugh, but he kept his distance. If he didn´t convince the brat they´d be here soon, it was only a matter of time and time was something Hojo didn´t have right now! Besides he didn´t really consider Yazoo to be a serious threat, but an annoyance. "I am the one who gave you life," he said softly, trying to avoid to look at his vehicle. "I am your father Yazoo. I only did what I thought was best for you... I am sorry if you feel that I failed. But we can start anew, hm? Tell me what you want, I´ll give it to you. I want you to be happy, my son."

"What I want?" Yazoo's eyes stung with angry tears. "What if I want you to die? What if I want to kill you for what you did? Would you let me?" His grip tightened around the bar, the ridges of it digging into his palm sharply.

"You don´t really want that," Hojo said silkily, but for the first time he became wary, noticing that he was utterly defenseless. "You´re just angry, I understand that. But we should talk about it. Killing me won´t solve anything. You´ll only regret it... Sephiroth didn´t kill me because he knows that." In his predicament Hojo didn´t know how else to get through to Yazoo but mentioning his first project. It had seemed that Sephiroth had become the boy´s mentor and by referring to him Hojo´d hopefully manage to get out of here unscathed.

Yazoo laughed mirthlessly.

"See, this just proves it, you'd never let me be human, to choose. I'm not going to kill you Hojo," he said disdainfully. "You're right, I would regret it. I would regret not seeing you brought to justice-to watch your carefully crafted world crumble around you. To be over in an instant? That's not the pain I want you to endure. You're right again, I am angry. Very angry. That you have been able to work so long on destroying so many people's lives." Hojo moved to speak again, but Yazoo's hand with the rebar twitched again and silenced him. "Don't think I wouldn't hurt you though. I have no qualms about that. You're going to turn around now...and start walking back to the labs. We're going to find Tseng or his men and you're going with them. Understood?" He prodded Hojo's shoulder to push him in the right direction. "You know I'm still faster than you, still stronger, so I wouldn't try anything. It's likely to make me angry."

This impertinent...! Hojo was done being patient and considerate. He wouldn´t let himself be brought down by a mere, stupid doll! Gritting his teeth the man suddenly lashed out, pushing Yazoo away with an irate grunt and making a run for the egg. The shove aside was only for a moment, and Yazoo was after him-he was right, he was faster, _and_ stronger. He caught the tails of Hojo's lab coat and pulled him back, forcing them both to the ground. The rebar clattered to the floor, it's metallic ring resounding through the construction site and Yazoo landed heavily on Hojo, knocking him in the ribs with his elbows. He struggled to get a better hold, and they rolled across the floor, picking up dust and loose stone as they neared the edge of the concrete-a sheer cliff face into darkness.

Hojo hissed and growled at his creation, kicking and pushing, unaware of the danger they rolled towards. He had only eyes for the silver head whom he hated to the core of his being, because Yazoo had failed him. But Hojo wouldn´t give up just yet - there was still one more chance... Just as he was about to free himself from Yazoo´s grip and rolled over to push him off there suddenly was no more ground to fall onto.

Quick-wittedly, Hojo grabbed for the edge, barely managing to get it before he´d fall off. His breathing was ragged from the shock as he looked into the gaping, endless hole and then up to where he was dangling from the cliff, hoping that Yazoo might have fallen, but no such luck. The boy was dangling right beside him. Yazoo's shoulders screamed in pain as he clung to the edge. He could hear the foreboding click of the loose gravel as it fell, hitting the sides of the sheer face and dropped into the darkness.

His fingers were leaden, and he scrambled for a better hold, willing the pain in his joints from the sharp jolt away as he slowly pulled himself up. He could hear Hojo's heavy breathing beside him, but the man was too far away to try to grab onto him. He reached a hand over the side, finding a crack to slide his fingers into for a hold and pulled himself up, lying heavily on the pavement panting from the effort. "See what you did?" Hojo spat, searching for a better hold, but his fingers were going numb already and he felt that he was gliding down. His digits were too sweaty, too weak, as he wasn´t enhanced. For the first time he felt real fear, showing on his face as well. His glasses were askew and as he lost his equilibrium, one hand slipping it fell down, blinking a few times in the dim light before it was gone-

"H-help me!"

Yazoo didn't move, couldn't find the will to. His pale face seemed to glow in the darkness as he peeked over the edge at Hojo, watched his fingers scramble to maintain a hold. His breathing evened, and the dust settled from where he'd stirred it from the concrete. The soft grunts and sobs from Hojo didn't echo as far as he thought they would, and he stood, brushing the the dust and gravel from his chest.

"The first law of robotics, what is it?" he asked, his voice calm and cold.

"Wha-" Hojo´s eyes were wide with horror and fear and for a moment his mind was utterly blank. He thought that he might have wet himself, but he couldn´t feel his lower body because he was struggling to keep clinging to the cliff. He felt a nail loosening from its bed and the extra blood made his digits even more slippery. Then he remembered and with an almost thriumphant shout he breathed "A - A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm! Now help me!"

"Through inaction..." Yazoo repeated. "Of course, I'd forgotten..." He paused, let that sink in. "But a human doesn't have to act. Goodbye Hojo. Father. Whatever you'd like to think you are. I won't miss you."

He stepped away from the edge of the cliff, hearing Hojo's cries become more desperate. "Wait! You can´t do that! You will regret it!" Hojo tried, struggling to get up but failing.

"I am sorry, please, please don´t let me die! I love you! Yazoo!"

tbc?

* * *

**Many thanks to psychosteph for the quick betaing and to natzilla, yumchaitea, Shadow Haloed Angel, B (We'll try to keep that in mind, thanks for pointing it out!), CandaceFace, maidenmonster, Mooshy-chan, Shinimegami7, Rina, Yaoi Flame, Mary Murderprincess and BoomChick for reviewing!**

**Hm, what do you think, should Yazoo help Hojo or let him die?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Yazoo turned his back, the action of it hidden from Hojo's view, but it was easier than Yazoo feared it would be. It was true, humans weren't governed by this set of laws. Maybe it would have been better if they were though...the zeroth law; that you may not injure humanity or, through inaction, allow humanity to come to harm. That was one Hojo never programmed, as he had no concept of humanity himself. Yazoo's stomach felt sick as he heard the scrabble of his creator on the rocks, the inevitable slipping towards his doom.

"Yaz-" the doctor breathed, as finally his fingers couldn´t support his weight any longer and he fell down, arms flailing in the air, expression incredulous, as the big black hole swallowed him. Yazoo stood in the silence that followed, counting the seconds after Hojo slipped from the edge.

One...

two...

three...

four.

He felt bile rise in his throat at a softly echoed thud from far below. His knees felt weak, and for some reason, tears stung his eyes again. He hadn't lied, he wouldn't miss Hojo. But his creator was dead. By the inaction of his hand.

Guilt.

This was a new emotion.

He stumbled towards the vehicle now. He'd be able to get out this way. He didn't think he could make the trek back through the labs in this state. Inside the Egg a pale creature stared at the dim, flashing lights of the control board, blinking every once in a while. The glass was tinted and no sound came inside from the outside, so the creature just sat there, waiting for its master to arrive. When finally the door opened, the boy swirled his head, faint curiosity in his eyes.

"Master?"

Yazoo started at the noise, he had thought the Egg was empty! The dimly lit interior allowed him to edge inside and see...a boy. A doll...like he had been. He was slight, naked, and silver haired. Just like Yazoo was. And Sephiroth. Their eyes met and there was a palpable pause, as if they would recognize each other at any moment. The reports had said there were three specimens that took to the genetic mutations-three brothers. Kept in stasis so they wouldn't age until the programs could be implemented. Yazoo's brother looked no more than seventeen, his eyes blank. Humanity was better off without Hojo.

"Wh-what's your name?" Yazoo asked, his voice cracking slightly from the shock. The boy was not sure if he was supposed to reply, since this man clearly wasn´t his master. But he looked strange, like the doll itself...

"I am K#44-D746j, sir" he finally replied mechanically, but there was emotion hidden in his voice, namely concern and again curiosity. "Sometimes I am called 'Kadaj'... where is Master?"

"Master..." Yazoo's brow furrowed. He couldn't tell Kadaj right now. "Master is going to meet us on the outside. He sent me to look after you. I'm Yazoo...model Y44-Z#-0." It broke his heart a little to say that, but the anxiety left Kadaj's eyes when he did. "We should go. It won't be safe for us here."

"Yes sir," Kadaj politely replied, though he couldn´t help being restless. He knew he wasn´t supposed to be; he was a doll. But his programming was still flawed and he hoped that master would fix him soon so he could function properly. But to think that there were other models... and successful ones...

Kadaj sat back in his seat, quietly watching as Yazoo got in and started the vehicle. There was so much he wanted to ask, but again, he wasn´t supposed to... or was he? He needed information about his master, didn´t he? To confirm that Professor Hojo was all right.

"Is Master all right?" he therefore asked, watching the back of model Y44-Z#-0´s head intently.

"Considering the circumstances... I guess so," Yazoo replied, pretending to be distracted by the navigating of the vehicle. He wished they could drop the issue.

"Oh..." Kadaj´s shoulders slumped a bit before he straightened up again. "How... how do you know how to proceed after we left then, model Y44-Z#-0?"

"My name is Yazoo, Kadaj. And I'm helping us get out." Yazoo finally managed to get the vehicle to rise off the ground and put in a simple route out of the complex. He turned, facing his brother. It hurt, to know that he'd probably have to go through the same process that he did. He had a good idea what Sephiroth must have felt like, finding out that he had a brother the same as he... "You can trust me."

"B-but I am not supposed to trust. I am only to obey my Master." Kadaj felt strange in the part of his body that was his head. It wasn´t a pleasant feeling. Maybe a short circuit was coming on... "You should deactivate me, I am not functioning properly yet," the boy finally muttered, somewhat ashamed. Y44- Yazoo seemed so perfect and different than he was, so sure of what he was doing and so in charge. He had to be a much better model than Kadaj was.

"I would enjoy the company if you could stay awake with me Kadaj." Yazoo said, "I'd like to find out about your programming, actually, if I may." He smiled, hoping to inspire a similar reaction in Kadaj, who looked quite sad.

Kadaj hurried to stretch his lips and show his teeth, just as he had learned. "Whatever pleases you, sir," he said mechanically, clinging to the things he knew and that were familiar and comfortable in this confusing situation. The vehicle was gliding through the dark halls, slowly so as not to collide with the walls.

"What would you like to know about my programmings, sir?"

Yazoo considered Kadaj's question. He probably already knew most of Kadaj's programs. But what he didn't know was how far Hojo had gotten in his brainwashing with him. The egg's speed had picked up a bit as they neared the surface from the construction site. "More just the status of it, Kadaj. How close you were to...resale status." He didn't like the way that sounded, but knew that Kadaj wouldn't mind right now. If they got out, Kadaj would most likely be a very valuable part of the inquest into the immoral practices at Fondoll. He just hoped whomever got assigned to him would be careful enough with him...he looked so young.

Kadaj´s nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms, but he forced himself to ignore the pain. Dolls weren´t supposed to feel (just why was it so hard to breathe then and why did his eyes feel so dry?). "He says I am talking too much,I ask too many questions, and I am disobedient. My programing´s not working that well, I always get those viruses and become 'emotional' when it is not appropriate."

Yazoo noticed the squeeze of his palms, the fight behind his eyes. He'd probably have an easier time with breaking free from his 'programs' than Yazoo had. He didn't seem to be very progressed in the process. Hojo had probably only just started with Kadaj...to replace Yazoo as his piece de resistance. "I don't mind if you talk Kadaj. Or ask questions. I'll answer any of them as best as I can."

He looked out the window of the Egg just in time to see the sky appear from the edge of the construction site. The vehicle glided out of the pit, and he could see the sprawl of the building and all of the surface labs below them. He should set them down, find some of Rufus' men and have them take them to Reno...he'd know what to do. The Egg slowed, and landed without a bump at all.

Yazoo searched around the vehicle to see if there was something for Kadaj to wear...he felt like he shouldn't have to just walk around naked. He fished a lab coat (probably one of Hojo's) out from underneath the front seat and handed it to Kadaj.

"Here, put this on...we need to go find some people. Will you come with me?"

It was almost unbelievable that Yazoo wouldn´t mind questions! Or even answer them! Hojo was always so very irritated, and when Kadaj asked one of his Master´s assistants they always ran directly to Hojo to tell him. "O-okay." Awkwardly he put on the coat, buttoning it and carefully he followed Yazoo out of the egg. "Where are we going?" he asked, deciding to put Yazoo´s statements to the test.

"We have to find my...friend Reno. I had left him in the complex too. I need to make sure if he's alright." The stone crunched underneath Yazoo's feet and he idly worried about Kadaj's bare toes. "He's probably worried about me too."

"What´s a 'friend'?" Kadaj blankly asked, his mind mostly occupied with avoiding pointy stones and sticky substances.

"A friend is someone who looks after you." Yazoo answered, after a moment, then realized that Kadaj may confuse this, "Who doesn't own you. Or require anything in return for giving you happiness." He hoped that summed it up a little better.

"I don´t think I understand that, sir," Kadaj frowned. This didn´t make any sense at all. "Why would someone do something for a doll without wanting anything back? That defies the whole concept."

"Well," Yazoo tried to find a way to explain it in terms that Kadaj could understand. He felt a little humbled by everything that Reno had done for him now...this was quite difficult. "You don't expect anything from your Master when you do something for him, correct?" He waited for the nod from Kadaj, "So it's like that, but without someone owning you. It's something they want to do, just to see you happy."

"But... I´m a doll. I can´t be happy... can I?" Kadaj felt even more restless now, not being able to place that condition as 'excited'. If that Reno was Yazoo´s friend that this´d mean that Yazoo had to be able to be 'happy' and 'happy' must be something good because it was Kadaj´s first priority to make his master happy too. But if Yazoo could be happy as a doll, which was still kind of the opposite of how it was supposed to be, then maybe Kadaj could be able to be happy too? The sudden change of perspective made his head swim. He´d never thought of his own happiness. He didn't even known that it was possible...

"Of course you can. Knowing that you're useful and wanted...that makes you happy, doesn't it?" Yazoo smiled again. They were out of the gravel at least, on the tarmac of the service road to the construction. Tseng's men should be around here somewhere.

Kadaj pondered, eventually ready to confirm that, but just when he opened his mouth something red came flying at them.

"Where the fuck have you been yo? You scared the shit outta me! I told you to stay put, you can´t just walk away like that, it´s dangerous!"

Reno´s face was red from his rant, that got contradicted by a series of hungry kisses he forced from Yazoo´s mouth in between his accusations. The other teenager blinked, not knowing if he was supposed to do something. One of the laws commanded that he protect people from harm, but Yazoo was no people (though Kadaj wasn´t entirely sure) and he probably wasn´t harmed... maybe.

Yazoo felt himself melting into those kisses, and had to peel himself away from the redhead a little bit. "I know. I'm sorry, but the doors wouldn't open, and I knew there was another way out so..." He shook his head, remembering Kadaj again. "And I found...um," He looked over his shoulder, drawing Reno's attention away from himself for the first time. "Reno, this is Kadaj...I found him in an escape vehicle in one of the unfinished laboratory sites."

The redhead unwillingly stopped in his rant, but possessively held Yazoo close, maybe to prevent him from running away again. When he became aware of the barefoot, barely dressed youth somewhat hiding behind Yazoo he groaned. "Holy Assimov, another one? How many of you are there, yo?" Kadaj inwardly flinched but stood stock still, answering, "I am unable to answer that question, I am sorry, sir." But Reno ignored him for now, as there were other pressing matters. "Did you see Hojo anywhere? Shinra´s men haven´t found him yet."

Yazoo's eyes flicked between Reno and Kadaj. He knew he should tell Reno what had happened underground, but he didn't want Kadaj to find out like this. "I followed him, that's how I found the vehicle and Kadaj. He had planned an escape route, it seemed...but he didn't make it to the Egg." He cast Reno a glance that told him he'd tell him more. "But I want to make sure Kadaj is alright...before anything else. Is there a medic from Rufus' men that we can talk to?"

"Sure..." Reno threw the strange boy another glance and then lead the way around the corner. "The cavalry just arrived yo. Zack got some medics as well." They walked over to a few vehicles and people buzzing around. A bit farther away an electric wall had been pulled up around the building, invisible to the eye but impenetrable for everyone and everything but the police force who owned special devices to overcome the barrier. Reno had no idea how they did it, but if Hojo was really dead then they wouldn´t need it anymore. If he was really dead. Hojo was a sneaky bastard, Reno wouldn´t put it past him to stage his own death to get away. "Here ya go."

Zack had excused himself from speaking with a group of the junior officers when he noticed Reno's distinctive red hair joining the crowd around the medic van. There was Yazoo too. He sighed. He'd been worried when Reno had told them that he'd gone back into the labs after the door had locked. It seemed he'd found a way to get out though. But there was another silver-haired boy there too, one he hadn't met before. Now, Zack wasn't supposed to really know these men on the surface; all of their close conversations had been underground with Avalanche; but he thought the appearance of a new face warranted the attention of the supervising officer. He waded through the people to the back of the van where the young boy sat on the edge of the loading doors.

"Something new I should know about?" His question was directed to the medic, but since he was looking at Kadaj when he asked it, anyone could answer him.

"I am model K#44-D746j," Kadaj blankly recited as he let the medic look him up and down. He was a bit proud that he was able to resist the urge to flinch when the robot felt him up for injuries on the side, because Kadaj was very sensitive there. 'Ticklish' was the word, he thought... but he was getting distracted again. "I am property of Fondoll Inc. My master is Professor Doctor Ignatius Hojo." He paused, feeling a bit uncertain. He was supposed to be taken back to his owner now, but it seemed that no one knew where Hojo was.

Zack's eyebrows lifted. There had been talk of another model in Avalanche. Nothing confirmed, only rumors, that Hojo still had a blank, and that he was working on creating more-pure test tube humans not from the same family as the three brothers. This, based on his bone structure, distinct hair color and those strange eyes that Yazoo and Sephiroth shared as well, was most likely the third brother. Which meant that his officers better get on that other rumor; to see if Hojo had actually been able to create any more blanks. "Well, we're still looking for your master then, aren't we K number 44? Where was the last place you saw him?" At the moment, Zack thought it best to play to this boy's "programs". At least until they could confirm what was still in the labs.

"What´s K number 44?" Kadaj instantly asked, confused, but then it dawned on him. "Oh that´s me!" he exclaimed, before he straightened up and summoned a blank face again. Oh, he was such a failure... "At the construction site. He put me in the vehicle and ordered me to wait. I have not seen him since then, sir. But model Y44...- Yazoo updated my information processing program as he... it verbally communicated that my owner was left behind but will claim me back shortly."

"The construction site was within this barrier the forces put up." Yazoo offered. "I don't think Hojo believed he would have had any problems getting out of the lab that far back. The access roads to it were not being guarded by Rufus Shinra's men, at least. But we didn't encounter the barrier, so it must be within your surveillance." Again, Yazoo was loathe to tell of Hojo's death. Maybe it was because he could have prevented it, but he'd tell Reno as soon as they were out of Kadaj's earshot. "Kadaj is Hojo's newest model, I think. But he doesn't seem to be fully programmed yet. I think that's why Hojo was keeping him to escape with." He smiled at Kadaj again, reassuring him. He hated that he was talking like this about him when he was right there! But he knew that Zack would understand what he meant. That maybe it would be easier to reverse the brainwash on Kadaj than it had been for him. Zack looked back at the boy. He'd seen more expression on Kadaj's face than any machine could hope to summon. Hojo hadn't gotten too far with him, to be sure.

"Kadaj? Is it alright if I call you Kadaj too?" he asked, taking Yazoo's lead to distract away from Hojo again. It seemed that Yazoo knew more than what he was saying about it anyway.

"I think so, sir. I got no instructions on that," Kadaj muttered, for some reason feeling his face heat up when he looked at the dark haired man. Maybe one of his programmings was malfunctioning again, maybe he was getting a 'fever'. He wasn´t immune to that yet. Reno impatiently tapped his foot on the pavement, waiting for them to finish their talking. He sensed that something was wrong with Yazoo and wanted to know what it was...

"You still need us here? I actually got a job from Shinra, you know. There´s some people I have to escort." He gave Zack a pointed look, telling him that Sephiroth and Cloud were safe for now as well. "Of course. Yazoo...I think it would be best if Kadaj stayed in Police custody for the time being. I'll make sure he's looked after, you have my word. Also..." He couldn't help but smile, "I think Reno would prefer it if you went with him. The medic didn't seem to be very concerned about your burns...I'm sure you're more than able to handle them on your own." Yazoo nodded, and looked past Zack again to Kadaj. He didn't want to just leave him... His face lit up when he thought of something. "Officer Fair, may I borrow your data stick for a moment?" Zack handed a small device over, with a slightly puzzled expression. Yazoo tapped it next to his ear, loading a contact number. He handed it to Kadaj. "Call me...if you have anymore questions, alright? I meant it when I said I'd answer anything the best I could. But Officer Fair will look after you for a while, until I can come back to see you."

"I will, thank you sir." Kadaj did his best to not let the inappropriate feeling of worry show when on his face when Yazoo left. It was so lonely again. But then there still was Zack Fair and Yazoo had practically ordered Kadaj to call him, so who was he to refuse?

As they walked away from the busy police task force towards their own Egg where Cloud and Sephiroth were waiting, Reno muttered, throwing Yazoo a sideway glance, "Now what happened? I know something´s wrong. Let´s go over there so we can talk, yo. The others can wait for all I care."

Yazoo followed and nodded, swallowing heavily. The natter of other people quieted as they distanced themselves and Yazoo turned to Reno, but wasn't able to look him in the eyes. He knew that Reno would be the best person to talk to, but the leaden feeling of guilt welled up again. He'd been distracted with getting Kadaj safe...but now that he was... "Well Reno, there's no doubt now...about me being human." He realized as soon as he'd said it, Reno would think he killed Hojo. "Hojo fell," he added quickly. "In the construction site. He's dead."

"Ah dammit." Reno racked a hand through his fiery hair, tearing at it. "You sure he´s really dead?" The gravity of Yazoo´s revelation didn´t sink in yet, as Reno´s mind was taking different turns. If Hojo really was dead then he couldn´t take any responsibility anymore. On the other hand.. with Hojo dead the project 'Organic Doll' was finished too.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yazoo said, gaze towards the ground. "I watched him fall. Heard him...hit the bottom."

"I´m sorry." Reno instantly pulled him closer, kissing Yazoo´s white perfect forehead and rubbing his arms gently. The experience of loss was hard for everyone, even when it came to an asshole like Hojo. He´d been a significant person in Yazoo´s life after all. "I am sure there was nothing you could have done. Don´t blame yourself," the redhead muttered, finding that in all actuality he was glad that the bastard was finished, even though he did feel sorry for Yazoo.

"But I could have. If I had reached out and pulled him up, he wouldn't have fallen. I have more than enough strength to do that..." Yazoo's voice got quiet. "He asked for help. And I told him no." Yazoo hoped that Reno's arms wouldn't withdraw from him. He needed that warmth and acceptance. "I let him fall, which is as good as killing him."

At first Reno couldn´t say anything to that. It was strange, they had spoken about this before and he had feared that something like this might happen. But now... Yazoo didn´t look like a mad killing machine, he hadn´t lost his marbles. He only looked miserable and fragile. "It´s okay," Reno muttered reassuringly, pulling Yazoo closer against his chest and leaning his cheek against Yazoo´s silky hair. "I´d have done the same. There´s no need for anyone to know, yo. Only you and me." The police would likely find his body if they searched the construction site. They would be able to light up the whole area as if it were daylight, and Yazoo didn't think they'd miss the signs of a scuffle.

"If Zack asks, I think I'll tell him. But..." Yazoo frowned. "I feel... I don't think it's sad, because I don't miss him. But, perhaps...empty is a better word." Yazoo swallowed, bringing his gaze up to Reno's for the first time, "He was my creator, when that mattered to me. And losing that is a little odd...I didn't want to tell Kadaj. Hojo is much more important to him right now than he is to me."

"He´ll be better off without Hojo," Reno assured, stroking gently over Yazoo´s cheek and managing to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. He didn´t know what else to say, because there was nothing that would take away the emotional turmoil Yazoo must be feeling. Instead he just held his lover, saying, "I´m here, yo. Whatever may come."

"Thank you." Yazoo's arms snuck around Reno's waist, and he hid his head in the nape of Reno's neck. He felt safe and warm and loved here. They stood like that for a while, before Yazoo pulled back a little. "We should get Sephiroth and Cloud out. I'm sorry I held us up."

"Never mind. They know how to entertain themselves, I am sure." Reno frowned, but then they made their way back to the vehicle in which Cloud and Sephiroth were waiting. They had a police Egg escorting them as well, otherwise they wouldn´t get through the barrier. When they got into the car Reno simply nodded at the other two and then programmed in their route. Cloud felt that something was different about the two, but he kept his mouth shut. If they wanted to tell they would. Yazoo sat in conflicted silence, then realized that some of his news would interest Sephiroth as well. He was his brother too.

"Sephiroth..." he started, and the other silver haired man looked up. "When I went through the labs to find another exit...there is another...our other brother." He paused. "Zack has him with him right now. I guess with everything else that's going on, he thought he'd be safest with him. His name is Kadaj..."

Sephiroth's gaze hardened. "You managed to find him? There were only rumors...we didn't think we'd find him until the labs had been searched!" Yazoo nodded, "It seems like Hojo wanted to take him with him...he was in the escape Egg that we took to the surface." He fell silent again, not really wanting to get into details.

"It´s a good thing Zack is with him," Cloud assured. "He´s experienced and he will take care of Kadaj until we can."

"He´s right," Reno piped up, looking over his shoulder at Yazoo before he concentrated back on following the police egg through the barrier, as usually Eggs flew on auto pilot, but this part had to be done manually he wondered how things were going to be from now...

Tbc?

* * *

**Many many thanks to **

**Soyna **

**natzilla **

**Yaoi Flame**

** fantasi88 **

**CandaceFace **

**B**

** XXTakaraXX **

**bonjourmeadow **

**mizperceived **

**yumchaitea **

**Shinimegami7 **

**Rina **

**yuan3231 **

**for reviewing and to our dearest PsychoSteph for betaing! We are almost done now, please keep sharing your thoughts with us, so we can make the ending a worthy one^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear readers, we are nearing the end of this story. We hope you enjoy the little extra chapters we did to tie up the loose ends^^**

**And first we start with Tseng and Rufus!**

**

* * *

**

*Chapter 28*

Tseng knocked quietly on the door before opening it. Rufus would know it was him. He was the only one allowed to bother him at this time of night, even in his office. It was late, and Tseng was worried that the President was stressing himself.

"Rufus?" he asked as he walked into the office's back room. The light was on, and Rufus was at his desk, facing the large window overlooking the night sky. The city lights twinkled below their building, Shinra's being the tallest still. If you looked down into the smog, you could make out the passing vehicles and the neon signs advertising to the less wealthy. It was only in the high rises that you got true quiet and good air anymore.

Tseng sat down in front of Rufus' desk, waiting for him to turn around. Rufus blinked away the double image of the faint light from below reflecting in his window and finally turned around to see Tseng quietly wait for him. The blond tilted his head in question and reached for the glass of Burbon that sat atop his desk. Tseng didn´t really need a reason to come in here, he was almost always welcome (safe for those times when he was being really pushy and Rufus absolutely didn´t feel like going to that damn meeting).

"You're here late Sir..." Tseng observed, "I would have thought you went home hours ago. Anything you need to go over?" Tseng had had to finish up some of his own work-it often extended into the night hours, but he worked hard so Rufus wouldn't have to. He would often meet the President back at his home after he'd finished; be welcomed there into a warm lounge and an even warmer bed. He had been on his way there, when he realized he hadn't had the signal that Rufus had left the building, and had verified his whereabouts to be still in his office on the top floor. Rufus made a lazy but contented waving gesture with his hand.

"It´s been a year now," he pondered, taking a sip from his drink. Indeed a year had passed since they had won the trial against Fondoll, a year since Shinra had swallowed the Doll-makers. Despite the bad publicity under Shinra´s new marketing strategy the dolls were more popular than ever, because now they were developed under a 'humane' concept. As it happened the supervisor of this concept was Sephiroth who gave Rufus the one or other headache with his overly humane attitude and bitching about working conditions and whatnot. But in the end it had payed off well. As Hojo had been found dead by suicide the only one to take direct responsibility was Lucrecia Crescent as the second in command and she stood no chance against Rufus army of lawyers and the heartbreaking stories of the silver haired brothers.

Tseng nodded. In his opinion, Rufus had changed more over that last year than he ever had. His attitude towards machinery had changed drastically. He'd implemented more human rights into the economy, fighting for worker's rights and for more sensitive issues to be handled by humans instead of technology. He'd been pivotal in investing in "peoplesafe", a firm dedicated to keeping robot technology restricted so that it may never again reach the point that Hojo had forced "human robotics" to. Tseng was so very proud of him...he'd found a way to be just and human...and Tseng had worried that he never would. "Do you miss him...?"

"Not at all," Rufus replied languidly, maybe a bit too fast. He didn´t want for Tseng to get jealous or possessive again. Besides, he hadn´t really needed Yazoo anymore; it had just been hard to give up on something he wanted to possess for the sake of owning it. Rufus loved beautiful, special things, and Yazoo was one of those things. But Yazoo wouldn´t have been happy here... and Rufus wouldn´t have known what to do with him anymore. As he had come to learn Yazoo was not some expensive cyber toy he could display and show off on his parties. "What makes you think I would," he half snorted, resisting the urge to lick his lips. Tseng just knew him all too well.

"Because you're allowed to miss him," Tseng smiled, unable to help himself. Rufus was still, to him at least, very predictable. "He made you realize a lot that you wouldn't have, I think, were it not for him." He stood, walking around Rufus' desk to sit on the edge closer to him, his toe bumping up against Rufus'. "In a way, I'm glad, of course. It means I have you all to myself..." He smirked, "But I'm not really worried about that at all Sir. I'm rather confident that you wouldn't know what to do without me."

Rufus lifted a brow at that. "May I remind you that right now I could also sit on some organic farm in the country side and watch cows shit. It´s not like I don´t have other options, you know," he mocked, though inwardly shuddered. The last place he wanted to be was Yazoo´s new home! He had to politely turn down the invitations to come visit but the thought alone of all that... bacteria! And all the dirt and the smell and those people actually ate stuff that came from the earth and grew in shit and it was so archaic! No, this really was no option at all. Sighing, Rufus leaned his head against Tseng´s side. Tseng brushed a hand through Rufus' hair, playing with the blond fringe.

"Of course, sir." He chuckled. "And I would follow you there too. May I remind you of that." Tseng let Rufus relax for a moment against him. "Shall I take you home Rufus?" Rufus´ lips twitched up at the thought of his stern bodyguard standing in a patch of radishes, shooing away the rabbits. No, that wasn´t where they belonged, they had work to do here. They had to reform a society. But maybe for today it was enough. "I would very much like that," he said, looking up and wondering if maybe tomorrow they could just take a day off for once.

Tseng stood, picked up Rufus' overcoat from the hook behind the door. He heard the office lock as they both left, heard the minute beep of the alarm resetting in their absence. The balcony was much colder than inside, but they only had to enter the Egg to feel warm once again. Tseng draped Rufus' coat on the unoccupied bench and turned off the alerts that his implant gave him. With Rufus here with him, he didn't want to be interrupted by the simple shut down of the building. His staff would be able to look after the security for the night. The egg started up, keeping in the upper air space, flying them swiftly and evenly towards Rufus' building. "Were you waiting for me, perhaps?" Tseng asked, still curious as to why Rufus had been in the office so late. He smiled slightly, liking that idea though.

"And if I was, would you make it worth my while?" Rufus smiled back, slightly pervy and insinuating. Tseng did not smile often enough, which was a pity, because it suited him. Not that Rufus was a big smiler himself unless he was on screen. Or in private, like now.

"You know that I always do what I'm asked to Rufus." Tseng insinuated back. "What would make it worth the wait?"

"Hm, I wonder," Rufus drawled, slowly stroking over his lap in a fake languid movement. Luckily his apartment complex was right ahead of them, fully lighted, comfortable and ready to welcome them in. "Any suggestions?" "After a long, hard day at the office?" Tseng smirked, one eyebrow lifted as he emphasized the adjectives. "A few things may come to mind."

The Egg's door slid open and Tseng got out first, opening and holding the door for Rufus. He was also scanning the security, as they moved inside. Something so practiced it was second nature by now and didn't get in the way of him pulling Rufus close to him by the collar. "Something to ease any stress, perhaps?"

"You are full of fabulous ideas. I knew there was a reason why I keep you." Rufus waggled his eyebrows. Tseng´s touch made him burn already, his nether regions stirring. "How about a relaxing bath?"

"Or how about a hot shower? I don't want you getting too relaxed...there's much I'd like to be able to do with you tonight..." Tseng whispered in his ear, his breath warm and moist as it tickled his lobe.

"I have no objections," Rufus purred, stretching his neck a bit because he very much enjoyed the treatment. They got up together, Tseng still holding him while Rufus fumbled with his bodyguard´s tie already, and made their way to the open shower that was designed into the apartment. Walls could be programmed to slide in and out if the owner wished for it, but Rufus rather liked it the way it was. For their showering pleasure however he muttered a voice command and two mirrored walls slid up behind the shower head. If Tseng was going to fuck him there he wanted to see it and he would need something to support his weight. Tseng lifted an eyebrow at the addition to the shower.

"Mirrors? You like watching us Rufus?" He pulled Rufus' shirt off swiftly, and his hands were on his bare skin. He would never tire of the feeling of Rufus underneath is palms. "When did you become a voyeur?" He laughed as he sucked a trail down Rufus' neck. The shower started up at their proximity, steam starting to cloud the air of the bathroom.

"Why, do you object?" Rufus smirked, bucking into Tseng´s touch. Then he dropped to his knees though, opening Tseng´s pants to reveal an impressive erection that made Rufus´breath hitch. As he slid down the bodyguard´s pants he couldn´t resist letting his tongue swirl over the glossy pink head. Tseng couldn't suppress his moan. "No. I could never deny you anything Rufus..." He breathed out huskily, his fingers twining in Rufus' hair again. His head lolled on his shoulder as he fought to keep his eyes open. Watching Rufus Shinra suck his cock was always a sight for him. Make him rock solid and aching... "And I must..ah..agree that you look beautiful when I'm-fuck...fucking you."

"That´s what I wanted to hear," the blond muttered, the barest hint of red staining his cheeks, as he relaxed his throat and took Tseng in deep for a long, slow suck. Meanwhile he gently coaxed Tseng to lift first the right leg and then the left, so that they could get rid of those annoying pants and Rufus could take care of his own which had gotten quite constricting.

"I know." Tseng let his eyes close for a moment as his hips pressed forward again, thrusting slightly into Rufus' mouth. He loved this man. So very much...but he hadn't told him. It was the last barrier between them. The only thing that Tseng had to hope for. He moaned again as Rufus took his length into his mouth all the way, lifted a hand to gently caress his balls. His mouth hung open for a second as he caught his breath, abdomen twitching. "Why...aren't you naked yet Rufus?" He said with slitted eyes watching Rufus as he slid his fly open to release his own hard, throbbing cock. "Those are just...going to get wet."

Rufus fluttered his lashes in agreement and let go with one last firm suck, releasing Tseng´s wet cock to the chilly air. As he stood his pants fell to the floor, leaving him naked. Wordlessly he took Tseng´s hand and dragged the man under the hot stream of water, boldly claiming his lips for a tongue deep kiss. Tseng hummed in approval into the kiss, letting his hands travel across Rufus' naked body, slick and flushed from hot water. He pulled his long dark hair over his shoulders, let it stream down his back as he brushed Rufus' errand strands from across his forehead. "How much do you need it tonight Rufus? Is that why you were waiting for me? Because you couldn't bear to wait here alone for me to be done?" His hand stroked down Rufus' back to his ass, where he squeezed it appreciatively. Rufus shuddered from the overflow on his senses. The hot water tickling his skin and Tseng´s hands making his flesh buttery and hard at the same time.

"I need it a lot," he replied lowly through the water, catching Tseng´s earlobe between his teeth and pulling at it. "It would have gotten quite lonely here and my hand and Bob could never do to me what you do..." Bob was one of their new, high priced developments. It was basically an intelligent vibrator, but it was a poor substitute still, for Tseng´s fat, pulsing dick.

"You would have tried though, wouldn't you? Made yourself slick and rammed yourself with that fat plastic cock until I got home..." Tseng's voice sent chills down Rufus' spine despite the heat of the shower. "But you'd be wishing it was me...inside you, touching you in places no one else will ever touch..." Even as he said that, his fingers slipped down the cleft of Rufus' ass and teased as his clenching hole. "Would you like me to fuck you Rufus?"

"Yes," Rufus breathed, pressing himself close to Tseng´s hard, warm body, needing more contact. The water made their skin so slippery, amplifying every little touch. And Tseng´s husky words didn´t help much to make Rufus cool down... "I want you to fuck me very much." His lips brushed against the man´s neck, as he licked away thick droplets that trailed down towards Tseng´s hard nipples. Hm, Rufus loved to suck them and he just knew that his lover enjoyed the treatment just as much.

Tseng groaned as he smiled at Rufus' submission. He loved to hear the way Rufus' voice grated out the expletive and the loved the desperate look in his eyes... "Then turn around, and watch me fuck you." He whispered; barely heard over the hiss of the shower. The mirrors were covered in spray, but it also kept them clear of steam. Tseng twisted Rufus in his grip, ran his hands down the President's sides and clutched his hips to pull them together. His erection dug into Rufus' thigh, and Tseng's hips pressed forward towards the friction.

"You feel how much I need to be inside you?"

A breathy moan wrung from Rufus´ throat as he put his hands flat against the mirror. Shifting and arching just the right way he forced Tseng´s cock to slip between his buttocks, easily rubbing against his clenching hole. His lids fluttered shut at the contact. "You feel how much I need you to be inside me?"*

Tseng smoothed his hand over the curve of Rufus' ass. It was perfect. He was perfect. A little bratty, but that just meant that Tseng got to tease him a little more. His finger circled Rufus' opening, not plunging in quite yet. "What, not going to open your eyes to see what a needy brat you are? Look at the way you're pushing your ass up to me..." He smacked the pert cheek softly. "I haven't heard you ask me yet..." Another swift flick of his finger, no satisfaction yet.

Rufus managed to open his eyes half way, looking at Tseng through the mirror. He did push his ass up indeed, because he wanted to be touched but Tseng was so infuriatingly and deliciously insisting on his principles. Rufus might have put up a bit of a fight, but not tonight. Tonight he just needed this, needed to feel Tseng close and this was the only way he knew how to achieve that, the only way to show how much he appreciated Tseng´s company.

"Fuck me... please?"

Tseng granted Rufus a small token of approval by slipping his digit inside, pressing in against the tight hole. "I love it when you ask me so nicely Rufus." His own erection was still pressing against Rufus' thigh, but it seemed he would be able to hold out for a little longer while he made sure Rufus would be comfortable. He pressed in deeply, teasing a second finger around the outside. He too was watching int he mirror, finding the high color on Rufus' cheeks both endearing and arousing. He took a deep breath before pressing two fingers in.

"You're so tight..." He breathed, as if he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"Hm, I love it when you finger fuck me so nicely" the blond smirked, leaning his forehead against the cool mirror, gyrating his hips as much as he could. Tseng´s fingers felt so good inside him, but they were not enough. Though flexible they couldn´t compete with Tseng´s long, fat cock, and for that Rufus craved more than anything. "But I´ve been very good today, so I deserve something bigger, don´t I?" he asked coyly over his shoulder, dropping his lashes at Tseng.

Tseng withdrew his fingers, pleased at the whine from Rufus when he did so. No matter how in-control either one of them pretended to be...this was something that had become a very base need. Tseng pressed the tip of his cock at Rufus' opening, wary of Rufus' push backwards. "You have been so very good..." He whispered, edging forward into the tight heat. "You are...so very good Rufus." They both moaned, the pace was agonizingly slow, but Tseng had a firm grip on Rufus' hips. "Fuck..." Tseng swore softly as he sheathed himself fully, took a beat; two, before a shallow thrust. "...Fuck."

"Now what´s with the swearing?" Rufus mocked, faking a scandalized expression, that melted into a blissfully relaxed one when finally Tseng filled him, made them whole again. His fingers curled against the glass of the mirror as he breathed deeply. "Fuck indeed," the blond then muttered, pressing his ass tightly against Tseng´s pelvis.

The rhythm started slowly between them, more of a rocking than a thrust, and their skin was pink and hot from the stream of water as well as the rush of sensation. Tseng's fingers dug into Rufus' skin as he pulled him backwards onto his erection; it felt amazing, almost unreal. "You feel so good...wrapped around me like this." Tseng said, almost as if he was thinking out loud. "Ask me for more, Rufus. Ask me to fuck you until you don't know which one is real, you or your reflection." He leaned over and nipped at Rufus' neck, panting heavily.

The words sent violent tremors down Rufus´spine, all the way to his stuffed hole that clenched excitedly around Tseng´s wet cock. The things this man could do to him... Gyrating his hips to meet with Tseng´s gentle, too shallow and slow thrusts, Rufus wasn´t above begging anymore. He felt good with this, with his own body and the pleasure he could get from this. Pride had no place in their bed (or bath) room. "Give me more, please. Fuck me hard and fast Tseng, make me cry out your name till my throat is raw!"

Tseng closed his eyes, feeling just about as needful himself. "You ask so nicely now...," he said, his thrusts getting harder, "And I love the way you beg me, the way you moan when I give it to you..." He waited a moment longer (about as long as he could hold out) before thrusting deep and hard, their pace increasing to the frantic need they both felt. Tseng couldn't hold back the moans that escaped his own throat and one hand twisted into Rufus' hair, wrenching him upwards towards his chest, forcing him to watch their steamy reflection in the mirror. He pounded into Rufus' ass, almost overwhelmed by the surrounding heat.

"You're perfect...so perfect..." His voice was soft in comparison, almost reverent and it slipped over Rufus like the light stream of hot water, engulfing him. warming him. Tseng´s voice was like dark velvet, heavy and deep and so... smooth yet soft. Rufus ground out an especially deep moan for his lover, letting it roll up his throat and drip from his lips like syrup. "Ah Tseng... The things you do to me... Your cock feels so big, incredible. It´s splitting me in half, give me more please!" He turned his head around, seeking his bodyguard´s moist lips, seeing himself in the mirror as Tseng pounded into him, the man´s delicious ass flexing and working hard.

Tseng kissed him at the same time that his other hand snuck around his hips to grasp Rufus' erection and stroke it in time to their thrusts. He felt Rufus quiver and knew that he was the only one to have ever seen him like this; to have the President trust him so much to have him see him like this... His eyes closed as he focused. He felt orgasm creeping up on him, building in his abdomen with every push into that tight heat, every sound that Rufus uttered. He groaned into their kiss and thrust harder.

"Hmm," Rufus had to break the kiss as Tseng it him so hard, shook his whole being and something was unleashed. "Tseng!" he cried, as his body went rigid, hot wave after wave flashing through his muscles, bones nerves and organs, making his nerves sing. White dots exploded before his eyes as he came, crying Tseng´s name over and over again without even being aware of it. Then as if a plug had been pulled all the tension left him and his body turned to jelly.

As Rufus came, Tseng had thrown back his head, thrusting with wild abandon, coming shortly after with Rufus' name on his lips. He clutched Rufus to his chest, holding him up as he felt his pulse hammer in his chest. Slowly, the world around them came back into focus, the warm sensation of the water flowing over their skin, the hot steam they breathed in, the light shining through the foggy glass from the overhead. Tseng waited until he could breathe normally, his arms still wrapped around Rufus, cradling him gently. He felt Rufus' pulse from inside still, felt his semen, cooler than the water of the shower, seep back down their thighs. He took a breath. Then another. Could he say it?

"...I love you Rufus."

It had been easier than he thought, it had just fallen from his lips as he'd though it, felt completely right. He waited for a moment in the hiss of the shower, it seemed like forever. Would Rufus say it back? Did he need him to...? He pulled him closer.

For a moment Rufus was too startled to say anything. Had he even heard right? He shivered. No one had ever said that they loved him. Not his parents and the dolls didn´t count. They were programmed to say all kinds of things. But was it possible that Rufus could have inflicted such feelings within Tseng? He surely hoped so, the blond just realized then. Even though he had never thought about love, had never analyzed it or contemplated it, it felt right connecting this emotion to Tseng...

"I love you too," he therefore said calmly, striding a strand of wet hair out of Tseng´s handsome face.

Tseng had almost forgotten to breathe, but when Rufus said it back...it felt like a joy he'd never experienced before. He pulled out carefully, turning Rufus in his arms so he could look at him properly, not in a reflection. His dark eyes flicked between Rufus cool blue eyes, as if he was searching them to make sure Rufus wasn't lying. Then he smiled, and Rufus knew then at that moment just how much Tseng had meant it. "I love you." He said again, before pulling Rufus in for another kiss. He took his time, there was no rush to this embrace, just a slow, lazy entwining of tongues and passion. It was almost too much for Tseng, knowing that Rufus loved him too. He didn't think Rufus would say it, _could_ say it, but then again, he had even said that the President had changed.

Definitely for the better, in his opinion.

Tbc

* * *

**Many many thanks to**

**mizperceived**

**Yaoi flame**

**Rina**

**Aeriths-Rain**

**Shadow Haloed Angel**

**muertz**

**Shinimegami7**

**Mooshy-chan**

**CandanceFace**

**XXTakaraXX**

**yumchaitea**

**natzilla**

**Tristitia**

**for reviewing and the wonderful PsychoSteph for betaing!**

**Any guesses what pairing will be next? ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey hey! Welcome to the chapter before last^^ I don't wanna think about that it will be over soon, we spend so much time writing this and we had tons of fun :( Buuuuuut, it is not over yet, so please enjoy the chapter!**

**Warnings: Ukeroth :3**

* * *

**Deus ex Machina**

*Chapter 29*

Cloud secured his bike, which really was a one-man-egg, but faster and more practical when driving a lot, and entered the living room of their apartment. He hadn´t known how much he had missed the comfort of a warm, electrified home until he lived in one again. It was neither cold nor wet nor dark and as soon as he entered a little bot brought him a warm towel that Cloud took gratefully to rub his stiff neck with. Working in the delivery business wasn´t exactly a relaxing job, but he liked it. It had nothing to do with dolls (mostly) and he felt independent... On the not so bright side his working hours were very flexible and thus he had come home way later than he had expected.

Hopefully Sephiroth hadn´t gone to bed yet...

Sephiroth was, as he'd suspected, still in the den on the up link to Shinra's office. He spent a lot of his time in conference with the President's people, as Rufus had offered him a significant amount of services to help the new electronics division help find footing in the industry. He looked deep in thought as he browsed, a thin sliver cable extending from the terminal to his ear port, and didn't seem to notice Cloud until he felt the weight drape over his shoulders. He smiled and shut down the connection. "You're home early. How was your day?"

"Don´t ask," Cloud sighed, drawing his arms around Sephiroth´s neck and leaning his forehead against the man´s cool, silky hair. "But it´s good now," he muttered, feeling his body relax simply because of the mere presence of his lover. "How was yours?"

"Busy. I have a few investors that are interested in the new AI project...but I have yet to wade through their real intentions. The full background checks are exhausting, but necessary. The reputation of the project has to be completely clean...especially since it's me who's fronting the operation." Sephiroth brought his hands up and smoothed them along Cloud's arms. "But that also means that I'm not going to be making many mistakes." He smiled. He'd met with a couple of spokespeople today who seemed more than a little intimidated by him. He was getting quite the reputation for himself. "We've been invited to the Tech Gala next week, and I haven't sent my response yet...wanted to ask about your schedule. I won't go if you can't make it."

"Count me in," Cloud mumbled, rolling his head around to rub his cheek against Sephiroth´s head, eyes closed. A smirk came to his lips. "I´d never miss a chance to show you off." Some of the more conservative and slower ones still thought of Sephiroth as a too expensive toy and didn´t take him seriously, but this would change. Cloud was sure of that. "You done for today? Shall we go to bed?"

Sephiroth smiled, stretching his arms up above his head. He nodded mid-yawn. "It's not typical that we get to go to bed together...you're usually crawling in in the middle of the night." He got up out of his chair and faced his lover, " And putting your cold feet on my back..." He cupped his hand around Cloud's jaw. "So this is a wonderful surprise." He leaned down and kissed Cloud's lips lightly. Just a tease of a kiss.

"Hm, I´d love to put something else on your back... or lower," Cloud muttered, but then bit his lips, hoping that Sephiroth hadn´t heard that. Dutifully and a bit excited he followed Sephiroth to their bedroom, knowing the mattress would be pleasantly heated already. Ah, he just loved this luxury and Shinra had been surprisingly generous giving it to them.

Slowly Cloud started to undress, suppressing a yawn. His eyes flickered over to Sephiroth, his now bare back and his perfect ass. There really wasn´t anything that wasn´t perfect about Seph!

Sephiroth caught him looking, and he smirked. "You look hungry, Cloud. Perhaps there's something I can do to satiate you." He had a pretty decent idea of what it was, as he moved closer to Cloud and pulled him towards him. He brushed his hand over Cloud's spiky blonde hair, massaging his fingers into his scalp. "Anything you want..,." he whispered.

Cloud sighed as he felt the much craved touch and sagged a bit against Sephiroth´s broad, smooth chest. "Anything...?" he queried, eyes half closed, his voice sounding slightly incredulous.

"Cloud...of course." Sephiroth laughed gently. "Because if it weren't for you...well, you're the reason for everything in my life. So yes, anything." He smiled again, pulling Cloud tighter, feeling arousal stir in his stomach as he felt Cloud's pulse against his.

Turning around with widened eyes, Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth´s long neck. He bit his lips, softly breathing into the other man´s hair. He had to work up some courage, had to calm down his wildly beating heart. Then, finally, he pressed his wet lips against Sephiroth´s perfect, ivory ear shell. "Would you even... let me fuck you?"

Sephiroth raised an arched brow. "You ask so timidly Cloud...if you want to top me...you're going to have to be a little more sure of yourself." He grabbed hold of Cloud's hands, guided them to his ass and felt them squeeze appreciatively. "All you've ever had to do is ask. Want. Beg..." His breath curled around Cloud's ear seductively. "So ask me to let you fuck me."

The blond blinked, to make the dizziness go away. Sephiroth was seducing him again, so subtly and masterfully. But this time Cloud wouldn´t have it, or before he knew he would end up with a dick in his ass again (not that he minded that, but he wanted to prove his point!). Withdrawing a bit, he eased his expression into a blank, almost stern mask, his fingers combing through long silver hair and tugging at it firmly.

"I am not the one who´ll be asking for anything tonight," he frowned, looking up at his lover with all the superior confidence he could muster.

Sephiroth 'hmm'ed softly, looking pleased. "You're beautiful when your mind's made up, you know that?" Sephiroth pulled them both towards the bed. He wouldn't give up too easily, but he'd meant it, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make Cloud happy... "That determined expression..." He leaned in, kissing Cloud's lips-pressed together in conviction. His kiss wasn't domineering, wasn't controlling, but it was a challenge. 'Seduce me', it said, and promised much for the evening.

Cloud could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment, but he didn´t waver, nor lowered his eyes as he usually did when their roles were reversed. No, he kept looking at Sephiroth, calmly but steely, and he opened his mouth, allowing Sephiroth´s tongue in, but instantly capturing it with his own. Meanwhile he placed his palms on Sephiroth´s shoulder, and gently pushed him down. Sephiroth let his weight press him to the mattress, but he lifted, bringing their hips together, and he moaned into the kiss when their arousals aligned.

His hands snaked up Cloud's arms, over his shoulders, pressing and rubbing at muscles he hadn't known were sore and sending goosebumps along his skin. Their gaze met again as their kiss parted with a need to breathe. Sephiroth's eyes glinted with a heat that made Cloud's stomach jump. "What on earth will you do with me Cloud Strife?" His hands kept their wandering, playing softly along Cloud's ribs.

"First...I will make you spread your legs for me, wide," Cloud muttered, his fingertips brushing up Sephiroth´s inner, warm thigh. "I want to see how you look down there, I want to explore what makes you squirm and moan for me." His fingertips stroked ever so lightly over the round curve of Sephiroth´s perfect buttocks, tracing the narrow cleft dividing them.

"And then..." the blond trailed off, his tongue licking almost lazily over a pulsing vein on Sephiroth´´s throat.

Sephiroth curved his head to the side to give Cloud more access to his neck. He moaned, pressing upwards again. "What? Sucking my cock doesn't give you an idea about my cock? Having me pound into your ass while you beg doesn't tell you how big it is?" He laughed, and it turned into another groan as Cloud nipped at his neck. He spread his legs, letting Cloud settle in between them.

"It´s not your cock I am interested in tonight." Cloud actually smirked and then bit down into his lover´s shoulder, none too gently. He had to admit that Sephiroth´s words made his stomach flip, but he wouldn´t succumb. Cloud wanted this, badly! To emphasize his point, he gripped one of Sephiroth´s slender fingers and sucked it into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly with his swirling tongue. Then he guided the slick digit down, his eyes following. His breath caught when he saw that little hole nestled between Sephiroth´s legs and he seriously wondered how he was supposed to fit in there.

Inwardly shaking his head, Cloud watched with bright blue eyes as he made the former doll touch himself there. "I want this. I want it to clench around me, to open up for me. I want it to greedily suck my cock inside."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and moaned again softly at Cloud's words. He circled his finger around his hole, knowing Cloud was watching intently. He hissed a little as he pressed his fingertip inside. "Cloud, how could I deny you?" he asked, continuing to tease himself slowly. "I want you to be the happiest...and I want you. " His eyes opened again at the confession. "I want you inside me, until you make me come."

The words could have made Cloud sob with happiness, but instead he simply pressed his lips against Sephiroth´s again. His own cock stood to attention, straight, hard and pulsing with blood and hot desire. "Suck my finger first," the blond instructed, voice a bit shaky, as he pushed his own digit into Sephiroth´s mouth. He couldn´t help but look back down to where Sephiroth fingered himself so beautifully and brazenly.

Now, Cloud should have known from previous times when Sephiroth had sucked him off that his request would backfire slightly. Sephiroth's tongue slipped around his finger, teased the underside of his palm as he sucked the whole digit into his mouth, nibbled at the end gently. Sephiroth's impossibly blue gaze didn't leave him for a second, and Cloud felt his resolve falter slightly at the heat of the gaze; at the pressure and suggestion of that mouth elsewhere... Then, Sephiroth let his finger slide from between his lips, and he whispered, "Please Cloud. Do it."

Gritting his teeth, Cloud ignored the dewy pearls of precum leaking from his cock and focused on gently prodding his finger against the already occupied hole. They needed to prepare Sephiroth properly, because Cloud didn´t want to hurt him and it also had been a while since he had fucked anyone. His slick finger slipped past Sephiroth´s eventually and was engulfed by warmth. Cloud gulped, but kept pushing his finger in and out of Sephiroth´s ass in sync with the silver head´s own movements. To his surprise he found that he had never seen anything more arousing or appealing.

"That´s pretty," he breathed, teasingly.

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow, his gaze dark with lust. "You mean, I'm pretty..." He smiled, and lay his head back again, abdomen clenching at the ministrations. "To which, I would normally protest...I hope you know..." He hummed in satisfaction as Cloud pressed in again with a second finger. Deeper than before. "Oh...Cloud. But I find...at this moment, I can't really protest anything you're doing..." He arched again, "Oh, do that again."

"Hm, this?" Cloud crooked his finger, stroking over the area where Sephiroth´s prostate had to be. And surely it caused the desired reaction of the man moaning and rolling up his pelvis. "You´re quite responsive," the blond whispered, withdrawing his fingers entirely and then quickly pushing inside to the hilt, letting a series of fast stabs follow.

Sephiroth bucked into Cloud's fingers, letting out a growl. "Only because it's you Cloud." He grabbed Cloud's wrist, stilling him for a moment. With a slight sweat upon his brow, Sephiroth almost looked like he was glowing as he held Cloud's gaze. "As much as I'm sure you're enjoying this..." He pushed Cloud's wrist slightly inwards, and he jolted, "I know that you want to bury yourself in me...you're so hard it hurts right now Cloud...so fuck me. Fuck me until you're screaming my name, and I'm wailing yours. Wouldn't you love to hear me come with you inside me?" He watched Cloud's cheeks heat up again. "So fuck me, like you want to."

"You´re still so pushy," Cloud chuckled, breathlessly, but he didn´t mind one bit. On the contrary, he was grateful that they could proceed, because Sephiroth was right; Cloud was painfully hard and he wanted to be inside Sephiroth. Still, he took a few stubborn seconds of placing himself at the right position and watching Sephiroth´s moist, pink entrance before he finally brushed against it with his own erection. The tip rested against the clenching muscle, while Cloud reached for the lube that was always stored under a pillow and pressed a good amount of it onto his cock. Then he began to coat his erection, using the palms of both his hands to stroke the liquid up and down. It also served to make Sephiroth wait just a bit longer.

"Have you ever been fucked before?" the blond asked huskily, his curious eyes darting from his cock up to Sephiroth´s beautiful face.

It was an answer Sephiroth didn't want to answer, it was not the right moment. He shook his head a little, pulling Cloud towards him. He pulled Cloud's lips to his, kissing the question away softly. His other hand wandered down Cloud's back and over the curve of his buttocks, around his hips and paused over his dripping cock. Their foreheads pressed together, Sephiroth guided Cloud's erection to his entrance. The look in his eyes, his heavy breathing took all thoughts from Cloud's mind, and Sephiroth rocked his hips, pressing the tip of Cloud's cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Due to the sudden heat and tightness around him, Cloud had to close his eyes and stop, or he would have cum prematurely like a little boy. "Sephiroth," he moaned, his hands reaching out to cup his lover´s cheeks, to gently hold onto him. After a few seconds he dared to slowly slip in, pushing with his hips bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed by Sephiroth´s warm, strong body. "You feel so good!"

Sephiroth's breath came raggedly and a sweat had broken out between them and he pressed towards Cloud. "So do you..." He smiled breathlessly. After a few moments of just relaxing, and getting used to the sensation, and calming down enough, he willed, "Move, Cloud. I'm not going to break...I want to feel you."

"Pushy," Cloud snorted softly, but he smiled. His pelvis started to gyrate slowly and gently at first, as he had to slowly get used to the whole action again. The pressure that added or subtracted on his cock was oh so delicious and before long Cloud´s thrusts became sharper and harder. The blond was prodded on his hands that were placed next to Sephiroth´s sides, as he loomed above the bigger man. But this way they could look at each other.

Sephiroth interlaced their fingers as he gripped the sheets below them. He hummed in pleasure as Cloud drove in and out, and brushed against that sweet spot inside. He was getting close, just watching his lover in the throes of ecstasy would have been enough without the feeling of being filled, bring loved inside and out. His knuckles turned white as he gripped tighter. "...close..."

"Hmhm." Cloud only managed a helpless nod in affirmation. He was close too, very much so. Panting, he pounded inside, their slippery bodies slapping against each other. With each thrust Cloud felt more light-headed and more pressure in his abdomen. His arms were shaky, his hair plastered to his sweaty face. Eventually he had to sink to his elbows, but his body kept moving, kept shoving and ramming into the heavenly heat like a yoyo.

"Cum for me, please," Cloud panted, leaning his forehead against Sephiroth´´s chest, flicking over a hard nipple with his tongue.

Sephiroth was close, so it didn't take him long to comply. "Oh Cloud..." He moaned as his abdomen clenched, and his hot, sticky fluid shot between them. He continued to moan as Cloud thrust inside still, his nerves sensitive and his hips bucked with the erratic rhythm. "Fuck..."

"Ahhh!" Cloud came as well, head thrown back, his upper body utterly still while his pelvis kept thrusting a few more times. His nerves exploded, his seed spurted inside Sephiroth and then Cloud collapsed atop his lover, drawing his arms around him to keep him close and feel him with all his senses, as he was still caught by his orgasm.

"Thanks," he sighed, feeling more cuddly again and snuggling closer. Absently he pulled out and dipped his finger into a small puddle of cum on Sephiroth´s belly, licking it clean afterward.

Sephiroth chuckled, his head lolling on the pillow. "Thanks." He laughed again. "You're always...completely welcome." He pulled his lover close, putting his arm around Cloud's shoulders and their feet intertwined under the now sticky sheets. "You're wonderful Cloud. And I love you."

The blond flushed bright red, his eyes getting huge and shiny, the uncertain 'Really?' almost jumping at Sephiroth and clawing to his face. But then Cloud just smiled, happily, and pressed himself closer, placing a light kiss to Sephiroth´s nipple. "I love you even more."

"You sound so surprised..." Sephiroth shook his head a little, sleepy after such intense sensations. He placed a kiss on Cloud's forehead.

"Sleep...goodnight love."

tbc

* * *

**We like to thank**

**Yaoi flame**

**Aeriths-Rain**

**XXTakaraXX**

**CandaceFace**

**Jennypen**

**Rina**

**for reviewing and our dear friend PsychoSteph for the betaing! Please leave us a comment,there are not many chances anymore XD  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Chapter 30*

It had taken a while to find a place far enough out of the network of cities to be able to call the natural sky blue. It had a bit of a green tinge-and the sunsets were always red and amber colored, but the air smelled fresher even than the top floor of the skyscraper that Rufus Shinra habited. Yazoo would never get tired of the views from the windows here, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Reno outside in the garden. He put his last dish away and ran outside to join his redheaded lover. Reno was rather engrossed in the small plot, and didn't hear Yazoo sneak up behind him until soapy hands were pushed into his pockets and he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Mmm...you're all dirty..." Yazoo grinned and nuzzled Reno's ear.

"You wanna see just how dirty I am?" Reno muttered, grinning from ear to ear. He turned his head to press a wet kiss to Yazoo´s cheek, because really his hands were full of earth. It had taken him a while to get used to mother nature, because despite his rather critical view on technology and its sterility he had lived with it all his life. But he didn´t regret coming here; it was perfect for them. Mostly they could live off the stuff they planted here and Yazoo had turned out to be an amazing and very creative cook. They were left alone here and they could go about their day as they wished.

Yazoo laughed, and slid his hands out of Reno's pockets so he could plant them in next to Reno's in the ground. It was amazing how quickly he'd found the organic life suited him...a little ironic, but now he was proud to call himself organic. His muddy fingers clasped around Reno's. "I know how dirty you are. Positively filthy...nasty..." He punctuated each word with a kiss. "You're perfect." He grinned.

"Aww, you know, you´re the perfect thing for me too, yo..." Reno drawled, capturing Yazoo´s lips for a long sweet kiss that kind of got interrupted by a small creature attacking them with a slobbery wet kiss of their own. "...almost."

Reno smirked and brushed over his wet cheek with his sleeve, then pulled his hand out of the mud and petted their barking, tail waggling dog. "But you know, nothing can compare to Calvin..." He winked at his lover, pushing their pet´s dirty snout away to not get licked again.

Yazoo loved the way Reno's eye lit up every time the scraggly creature was around. It never ceased to amaze him how dirty the little mutt could get-he seemed to live in a perpetual dust cloud. But he was wonderful and full of life... Yazoo squealed happily when Calvin turned his attention on him, not being able to get kisses from Reno currently. He bundled the scruffy dog into his arms to try to stop the licking. "He's nearly as insatiable as you, you know."

"But only nearly." Reno decided that they had had enough of dog cuddling for now and swiftly picked Yazoo up bridal style to carry him back to their house. Calvin followed them, but Reno ordered him to wait outside and the animal plopped down on the threshold to guard his masters.

Yazoo left dirty handprints on Reno's shirt (he'd have to wash those out later) and pulled him down to the sofa with him when Reno tried to set him down gently. The slightly worn leather couch creaked under them as they both fell heavily to the cushions, but Yazoo's mouth was on Reno's and the couch's protests went unnoticed. Yazoo hummed into the kiss, pushing up against Reno's body weight and felt the slow burn of arousal start in the pit of his stomach. He sighed happily.

"You...just make me feel so good Reno..." He muttered aloud before leaning closer to suck on Reno's earlobe.

Reno let go of Yazoo´s sweet mouth and sat up, pulling his linen shirt over his muscular body. Then he took Yazoo´s slender hands and carefully cleaned them with the cloth, before he planted a soft kiss into each palm and brushed his own dirty hands as well. He didn´t really have words to express how lucky he felt or how happy he was, so he simply dived down again between Yazoo´s legs that wrapped around him and stroked over his slightly flushed cheek.

"Yeah? Shall I make you feel even better?"

Yazoo closed his eyes and he nodded. Reno's hands were sending shivers all across his flesh, and he felt so complete like this... "Please...yes please Reno," he muttered softly, lifting his hips closer to Reno's grip.

"Ah, who could ever resist you," Reno muttered along Yazoo´s long, swan like neck, his warm breath making small hairs rise. His fingers stroked along the insides of Yazoo´s thighs, slowly, because he wanted to revel in its velvety softness. All the while his lips wandered over his lover´s throat, feeling Yazoo´s quickening pulse against his teeth. "Do you know how good you make me feel too?" Reno shifted, gliding with his body slowly upwards, pressing his long, hard erection against Yazoo´s warm belly.

Yazoo shivered again. His lips parted as he gasped a little, then the corners curled up into a small smile. "...How good is that?" He asked impishly, his eyes opening a crack. "Maybe there's something I can do to find that out.?"

"Be my guest any time," Reno smirked, his lashes brushing against Yazoo´s chin as he blinked. He wondered what tricks Yazoo still had up his sleeve.

"How about now?" Yazoo winked, and the second Reno's smile cracked, Yazoo sprung. It was easy to forget how strong Yazoo was, what with the delicate features, the softly batting eyelashes and the girlish giggles, but Reno was instantly reminded as their positions flipped and Yazoo's grip was strong around his wrists. Yazoo straddled him, his milky white thighs keeping him hovered tantalizingly above Reno's erection. With one hand, Yazoo held his arms as the other traced a long line down from his shoulder to his hip, toying underneath the loose waistline of his trousers. "Do I have to keep holding you, or do you think you can stay...like a good boy?"

"I can be a good boy... I guess," Reno breathed, his chest moving quickly. His eyes roamed Yazoo´s marble skin, as he never got tired of that. "So, what´s the plan?" he asked huskily, rolling his hips up.

Yazoo lifted himself up to avoid contact with Reno's hips just yet. He smirked, "I just want to try to show you how it feels for me every time I see you. But if you want it to work...you're not allowed to move..." He shifted again, closer, "Not allowed to touch...until I tell you. Can you do that?"

"Hm..." Reno made a face as if he had to think hard, but then his thoughtful expression melted. "I can do anything for you," he then smiled, willing his body to lie absolutely still. He wouldn´t want to spoil the experience.

Yazoo smiled, and leaned down, the tips of his long hair brushing up against Reno's bare chest. "Well, we'll start with every time I look at you..." His fingers hovered above Reno's abdomen, "I get a warm feeling...right here..." He placed his palm flat against Reno's stomach, "And when you look back at me, it starts to tingle..." His fingers moved, very lightly slightly, lower. "Because your eyes make me think of all sorts of things that I want you to do for me...to me..." His nails curled around the waistline of Reno's pants, scratching small circles against the sensitive skin. He moved again, his hair brushing lower. "You make my whole body light up..." his hands swept upwards along Reno's sides, pressing against his ribs and smoothing up his arms. Yazoo watched Reno's skin prickle in his wake. "Hmm...just like that..."

"Ahhh, that´s good..." Reno´s lids dropped to half mast at Yazoo´s expert touches and he had trouble to not arch his back up. But he kept himself firmly pressed against the warming leather of the couch, being a good boy for Yazoo. His skin had turned to flush in a light pink and his nipples stood up in the cool air.

They didn't go unnoticed.

Yazoo dipped his head to lick Reno's nipple, just a flick, then watched it crinkle and harden from the cool air. He shot a lusty gaze upwards before encircling the small nub and swirling his tongue around the tight pink bud. He gently caught it with his teeth, and pulled softly, continuing to lap at it with his tongue.

Reno held his breath. He wanted to squirm and wriggle and pin Yazoo down underneath him and fuck him senseless still, because that was the way it usually went, and Reno wasn't particularly patient when it came to certain needs. "Ah, sweetheart, that's nice," he groaned, and then he bit his tongue to not ask his lover to move on because he could hardly bear it anymore.

But Yazoo knew how Reno felt. He had become very good at figuring out what it was Reno wanted or needed, sometimes even before the redhead realized it. But right now, he wanted to play a little more. He giggled, noting the strain in Reno's voice. "I know what you think would be nicer..." He lifted himself up to whisper huskily in Reno's ear. "If I let you sink into me...your fat cock stretching my ass until I sat down all the way onto it...so you could feel every twitch..." He felt Reno's hips lift minutely. "But I told you to stay still," he admonished lightly. "And only good boys get rewarded."

"Awwww, c'mon..." Reno showed his best desperate, pleading, puppy eyed look, but he kept stock still anyways, his cock twitching in excitement. Yazoo´s vivid and very fitting description of the situation he was in right now didn´t make things much easier.

"How do good boys ask nicely?" Yazoo asked, hovering over Reno's hips, letting his inner thighs squeeze around Reno's legs teasingly. He dipped down briefly, felt how hard Reno was and chuckled, lifting off again all too soon.

"Narf! Please?" Reno let his bottom lip wobble a bit, though he really had difficulties to not just really forget himself. And Yazoo was such a tease too! "Please please please?"

Yazoo felt a pleasant chill run down the length of his spine. Reno was trying very hard to do what he asked. He let his hips drop again, lining up to grind lightly against Reno's aching erection. "What are you asking so nicely for? You have been a very good boy so far, I might be inclined to give you something for being so nice."

Reno got a little black out there, his brain freezing. The pleasure sparking in his pulsing dick sent his brain on overload. "I...I wanna fuck you... badly," he finally managed, licking his lips and tilting his head to gaze up at Yazoo with love, adoration and a good portion of neediness.

The shiver down Yazoo's spine returned and the effect of Reno's desperate plea was not lost on him. Really, there was only so far Yazoo could push before he was too turned on as well...Yazoo closed his eyes and swallowed, rocking against Reno's erection in a simulation of sex. "Mmmfuck, I want you to fuck me so badly too...want you inside me, until I can't feel anything else other than you...and this." He arched his back, causing his backside to grind against Reno's cock again. He opened his eyes, and they seemed greener and sparked with lust. He leaned over Reno again. "So fuck me, please, you very good boy..."

"It'll be my pleasure," Reno whispered in relief, lifting his head up to push his tongue into Yazoo's wet, warm mouth. At the same time he bucked his hips up for more friction as his dick slipped between Yazoo's perfect round buttocks and rubbed over the hidden little entrance.

Yazoo pressed against Reno's hard cock, his own getting harder with just the thought of what was to come. He moaned into Reno's mouth. "You may touch me, if you'd like." Yazoo deemed with a breathless grin before his lips were captured again. His teasing hadn't lasted long, no, but it had been quite effective. Yazoo's skin tingled where Reno's fingers touched him, and he couldn't hold back either the shiver or the groan.

"Gladly," Reno breathed huskily, his fingers immediately ghosting over Yazoo's warm skin as his palm glided up his lover's side, and his other hand found a pink bud to rub and tease. "And you may ride me hard, bad boy." He winked, his hand slipping from Yazoo's hip to gather a firm buttock and squeeze it and press it against his thrusting cock for even more friction.

Yazoo grinned as he sat up again, his back arching as he ground against Reno's erection. "You better get me ready to ride you hard then. Because I want you to fuck me as hard as you can...so deeply that it'll make me see stars."

Reno's finger just slipped around to lightly scratch over the wrinkled entrance with his nail, teasing and stroking it, feeling it twitch and widen a bit so he could slip inside. It was so warm and tight inside Yazoo that it made his breath hitch. Carefully Reno slipped a second finger inside, sitting up a bit and whispering into Yazoo's ear "Where's the lube sweetheart? I need it badly."

Yazoo had to clear his throat, as he had whimpered when he first opened his mouth. He also had to try to remember how to speak. "I-in the drawer in the bedroom..." He managed to get out, his cheeks flushed. He twitched as Reno withdrew his hand. "I'll...I'll get it..." Yazoo was astounded he was able to get up, and he skipped to the bedroom, recovering the small bottle very quickly before returning to the living room with his lover. He paused as he looked at Reno, naked and splayed on the couch...all for him. His eyes were drawn to his impressive erection, leaking clear trails of precome all over its length. Yazoo's eyes sparked and he licked his lips. "Fuck...I want that..." He whispered, just loud enough for Reno to hear him.

"It's all yours baby." Reno held out his arms for Yazoo to come back to him and he sighed with relief at the contact when the silver haired man did. Those few seconds in which Yazoo had been gone was pure torture, because Reno was horny as hell and his dick fucking hurt!

Yazoo settled his legs on either side of Reno's thighs, his breathing slightly faster. He felt his abdomen clench in anticipation as he opened the little bottle and poured a little out onto Reno's fingers. "Will you do it for me...please?" he asked, guiding Reno's wrist back behind him again, flinching as the cold gel was touched to his skin.

"Aww, who could ever resist you when you ask so nicely?" Reno grinned and readily smeared Yazoo's hole with lube, making it slick and feeling Yazoo flinch a bit in delight. Sadly he didn't have too much patience right now, otherwise he would have loved to play with that sensitive entrance for hours and hours, hearing Yazoo whimper in pleasure and feeling him twitch and arch... But Reno needed to be inside badly.

"Get me slick and ready for you, I wanna pound into you till you scream your little throat raw."

Yazoo poured some of the lube into his own hand, making sure that the bottle ended up closed and on the floor before rubbing his hands to warm it slightly. He caught Reno's eye as he wrapped his hand around his dick, his palm traveling easily over the hot flesh. He squeezed slightly, causing a flush to stain Reno's cheeks as well now. Yazoo bit his lip, fighting back a moan.

"Oh baby, yeah, that's it!" Reno groaned, bucking his hips up, his hands seeking Yazoo's body to touch something. He fought hard to maintain some composure and not just cum from the touch. "I've been a good boy, no? Stop teasing me," he whined, giving Yazoo the puppy eyes again.

"You have been a very good boy," Yazoo agreed, giving one last squeeze before removing his hand and shifting his weight above Reno. He steadied himself, guiding Reno slowly into him as he lowered himself down onto his knees. His eyes closed and his cheeks flushed brighter as he gasped at the sensation of being filled. "Oh...fuck..." He swore under his breath.

"Heh, I love your eloquence most," Reno laughed, but then his breath caught as he was engulfed by warmth and tightness that closed firmly around his cock and squeezed it. "Oh fuck!" he echoed breathlessly, closing his eyes and going rigid, lest he spill his load prematurely.

Yazoo panted as he sat, Reno's cock fully inside him. Yazoo planted his hands on Reno's chest, "You were saying...?" He managed to laugh. He moaned as he shifted forward slightly. "Fuck, you feel so good...perfect." The slight shift of weight forward made him want to do it again. So he did, a little less trepidaciously, and felt his focus narrow, as if there was nothing outside of the two of them in the world.

"Ditto," Reno grunted, his hands on Yazoo's hips to push him down on his cock. There really was no other word to describe how he felt right now; it was simply perfect and right where he belonged. The little hairs on his neck stood up and shivers of lust ran through his belly, his spine and dick and numbed his brain. His pelvis adopted a thrusting rhythm of its own, shoving inside and withdrawing in a fast, breathless pace that sent slapping noises through the room.

Yazoo's back arched with every thrust, as if he could make Reno go deeper, fill him completely. He moaned loudly, his outbursts turning to little cries of delight as Reno prodded the white-hot spot inside him over and over. "Oh god, yes...fuck me hard..." He gasped the plea.

"How's that? Hard enough for the little cowboy?" His fingers clenched around Yazoo's soft flesh as his hips pushed up and down frantically. The friction on his cock was so maddening, as if it would burst into flames any given minute and his balls tightened and there was a vacuum in his belly.

"Sweetheart, I am close, yo" he hissed, sitting up and crashing his lips against Yazoo's, while gathering his lover's ass in his hands and holding him still so he could fuck it with abandon.

Yazoo couldn't talk anymore, and if he could, it would have been to just confirm that fact that he too was extremely close to coming. His moans punctuated every thrust, and he could feel the lube running down his leg as Reno pounded in and out of him. Hypersensitive, his skin prickled, his nipples hardened and he threw his head to the ceiling.

"C...close..." He panted.

"Shit, you're beautiful baby, cum for me sweetheart!" Reno panted, dizzily looking up at his lover, his hand blindly grabbing for Yazoo's dick to stroke it feverishly. His own body tightened and arched up and then all the tension left him instantly and he felt as if he was melting on the couch, his semen spurting into Yazoo and dripping out of his delicious little hole that was still stuffed with Reno's cock.

Yazoo stiffened a moment after, simultaneously pressing down onto Reno's cock and forward into his palm. "R-Reno!" He cried as he came, his semen falling onto Reno's smooth chest as his body quaked. He fell forward onto Reno's chest, smearing his come over them both. He panted heavily, not feeling like he'd be able to move, and his muscles spasmed slightly in aftermath.

"...You...you're just amazing. I love you Reno," he whispered in between spasms.

Reno's chest heaved frantically as he came down from his orgasm. His arms drew around the warm body against his and held it close, his fingers stroking through sweaty, long strands of silver hair. It was the perfect moment and Reno couldn't have wished for anything more.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Yazoo's warm, red cheek.

Yazoo would never get tired of that pet name. It reminded him of everything that Reno had allowed him to be, and just the mention of it brought butterflies to his stomach even now.

"You..." he started, trying to find the words, "Thank you Reno...for everything." It wasn't nearly enough of what he wanted to say, but he thought that Reno would understand, he always did. Outside, Calvin started barking, sensing that they'd pay attention to him again. He wanted in now. Yazoo closed his eyes and laughed a little. It was just all so perfect.

"Nah, don't say stuff like that." Reno gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, suppressing the urge to scratch his head. He was the one who should be thanking Yazoo for making his life so infinitely better! They lay there for a bit in comfortable, drowsy silence, cuddling and enjoying being together when Reno shifted. "You know we could go visit your brothers soon. It has been a while."

Yazoo nodded his head, not wanting to get up, but their pet's insistent bark was pleading him to do so. He shifted a little, "I'd like that. It's hard to get them to come visit us so far outside the city..."

"Yeah..." Reno stretched, letting go of his lover so he could sit up. Reno had his own suspicions as to why no one was too enthused to visit them and it had to do with dirt and no bots to grant a comfortable life. At least they were left alone. "Let's have dog steak tonight," he added morosely, sitting up as well. A shower would be very necessary.

Yazoo laughed, knowing that Reno was kidding, and crossed to the door to let their dirt covered dog inside. Instantly his ankles were covered in grateful licks before the little mutt raced across to Reno to show his appreciation as well. Yazoo laughed at the sudden onslaught, and picked up the trail of their clothing, pulling his pants on again to save his legs from being scratched by Calvin's nails.

Calvin settled down enough to realize that he'd tracked in all sorts of dirt from the garden and went and hid in his bed to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. Yazoo sat next to Reno, still naked, and now with little dirty paw prints all over him.

"You wouldn't want it any other way Reno..." He smiled at the look of frustration on his lover's face, "And neither would I. Here." He handed Reno his clothes. "I think we still have a lot of work to do in the garden...maybe we'll be able to do it without getting distracted again."

Probably not, he thought, as they both headed outside again.

End~

* * *

**That's been it, the last chapter. I can't believe we really finished it...We have written this for over one and a half years and now it is done, finally. There were times where I didn't think we would ever finish this story XD But thanks to your support and your many many reviews and suggestions we did finish it and it feels incredible! I am really proud of this, I am eternally grateful to kiki-slasha for nagging me and writing this with me, for her amazing input and her lovely characterization. Thank you so much, dear!**

**Again, many many thanks go out to**

**Sweetciel**

**Natzilla**

**Anonymous**

**XXTakaraXX**

**BoomChick**

**Yaoi flame**

**Rina**

**Aeriths-Rain**

**Shadow Haloed Angel for reviewing this chapter particularly and to everyone else who commented, faved, alerted and read this fic in the past! **

**Super tight huggles and big kisses to our lovely PsychoSteph for her instant, wonderful betaing too, of course!**

**Please, if you came so far as to read all this leave us one last little review to tell us what you think, now that it is done^^**

**Oh, and we also have a little epilogue we wrote for fun, anyone interested?**


	31. Chapter 31

** All right**_**, **_**dear readers! Here is the epilogue, featuring Zack and Kadaj^^ And this will really be the very last you will be seeing of this story :( It is sad... BUT!**

**Kiki and I had so much fun writing together that we decided to write another story. This time it will be set after a zombie apocalypse, and there are lots of sexy guys, zombies, smut, drama and everything you could wish of a good story (or so we hope) XD The starts of the story will be Connor, a 23 year old refugee living in a military safe zone and Nix, a young man living with a horde of animalistic youths that try to survive amidst hordes of zombies. I don't want to reveal too much, but if you are interested have a look at:**

**http:/www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2922944/1/Apoca_Lips**__

**Now, enough of the shameless self-advertisment, please enjoy the epilogue!**__

* * *

**Deus Ex Machina**

*Epilogue*

Zack left the department, he swiped his card out and slung his jacket over his shoulder. The promotion had been nice, it did mean a hell of a lot more responsibilities and later hours sometimes. But then the days off made up for it, and his week was over now, save for an emergency where he'd be called in. The door to his personal egg slid open and he slumped inside, planning on a nap during the quick ride home. The dull hum of the machine as it glided through the air always relaxed him, but he found that it was harder and harder to find sleep during the commute...especially since he had reason to be excited for returning home now. The egg opened at his destination, and the security lock beeped as he exited. The lights were on at home. This was a good sign.

Zack opened the door, hoping to find his house guest up to something.

"Kadaj, I'm home..." He announced softly.

"Welcome back!"

The teenager emerged at the door, suppressing the urge to add a 'Master' and bowing down lowly. Instead he just whipped a bit on his heels, smiling brightly. He liked it when Zack was home, he found. It's not that he didn't have a lot to do; Zack had granted him access to a lot of files about dolls, genetics and such, so Kadaj could learn and decide on his own what he was and what he wanted to be. But it was more fun with Zack being here.

"I made dinner!" he piped up proudly, watching Zack as he got out of his coat. They had only very little bots and electronic helping mechanisms.

Zack was surprised, Kadaj had been showing a lot more initiative lately, but this was a big step. "That's wonderful! Shall we eat it in the dining room?" he asked. He had gotten very good at making the younger man choose for him, it was good practice, after all.

"Yes! Actually... I prepared the dining room already...?" Kadaj turned shy, making himself small as he said that and looked up at Zack to see if he was angry for that bold move. The conditioning Hojo had used on him was far more 'superior' (e.g. brutal) than the one Hojo had used on either Sephiroth or Yazoo and therefore Kadaj didn't have it as easy to overcome his progra- habits.

"Thanks." Zack smiled warmly and hung up his coat beside the door. "That sounds perfect. What did you make?" It was truly amazing to watch Kadaj as they interacted, and it had been a very difficult and sometimes frustrating process over the year to try to get him to this point. But Zack had decided it would be best for the young man to have constant contact with someone (very much like Yazoo and Sephiroth had) to try to see results. Therefore, he'd opted to offer Kadaj board with him, and despite his busy schedule, had been working with him for nearly a year. It hadn't been easy, and there were many times that Zack had been tempted to just give in to Kadaj's offers towards him, as a "reciprocate" gesture, but he'd been strong (and sexually frustrated).

"Mashed potatoes with butter", Kadaj announced a bit proudly, taking Zack's hand to drag him into the living room where he had put two plates on the table with a yellow mush that was decorated with parsley. Eagerly Kadaj drew back Zack's chair for the man to sit down. Admittedly he had made that food because it was relatively easy and the last time he had tried to cook he had almost blown up the kitchen (accidentally of course and Zack hadn't even punished him!) so he had gone for something simple.

Zack laughed as the teen dragged him into the room. It was relatively simple, yes, and he would probably want to make them something more later, but he didn't want to trample on Kadaj's good intentions. And besides that, it did look very good. "Sounds perfect Kadaj, thank you." Zack tucked himself in towards the table and waited for Kadaj to sit down with him before lifting his first forkful to his mouth. It was creamy and buttery, and quite delicious. He hummed his appreciation as he ate. "It's really good."

"Thank you." A light blush crept up Kadaj's cheeks as he lowered his eyes and put the fork into his own mush, and then delicately pulling it from the fork with his teeth. Learning to eat properly hadn't been that easy since he was only used to nutrition pills.

"How was your day?" he asked, his blush deepening a bit as he watched Zack lick his lips just so...

"It was busy. We had a few court cases start today, so everybody in the department had to be on their toes with the proper files and administration, but we've had plenty of time to prepare for it. So I think they should go well...but we're probably looking at least of year's worth of trial for the one case..." Zack briefly summarized, "Then the usual drunks and traffickers coming through to door to be put in the tank for overnight...endless amounts of supervision. You'd think they'd learn..." He laughed, eating another mouthful. "What did you do today? Did you read anymore?"

Kadaj listened tentatively, because he loved to hear about Zack's work. Well, he liked to hear about anything Zack told him. Kadaj suspected that he liked Zack. "Yes, I did, I woke up and cleaned myself and ate and then I read and ate some more and masturbated and read the rest of the file and then I prepared dinner and waited for you," Kadaj made a thoughtful face, wondering if he had forgotten about anything he had done today.

Zack would never be quite prepared for Kadaj's straightforward answers like that. His almost medically succinct lists had this annoying habit of making Zack flustered. And this time was no exception. Sometimes he wished that Kadaj wasn't so anatomically perfect, so alluring and exotic. It was like he couldn't help but think about him...to picture him naked and stroking himself off until a blush appeared high on his cheeks and...fuck. Zack shook his head a little.

"Sounds like...you had a busy day," he said quickly, trying to cover up his thoughts.

"Not as busy as yours, I didn't really do anything." Kadaj shook his head, taking another bite. "Are you tired and stressed?" he asked curiously. He had a few tricks up his sleeve but Zack would never let Kadaj show them to him...

Because Zack was off guard, he answered without thinking. "It's been a long week...yeah. I'm really glad I get a couple days off now and just let the rest of the department deal with things..." He ran a hand through his black spiky hair, still trying to get the thoughts of a naked Kadaj from his head. It was getting increasingly difficult these days. But those big green eyes and those long legs...fuck, he was a walking wet dream. So young though, really, and that was one of the only things that halted him. That and being morally responsible for him for the past year. And not wanting to take advantage of him. Some lesson in humanity that would be...

The statement took Kadaj by surprise, but a very nice surprise it was. At least his heart started to beat in his chest wildly and his breath hitched a bit as he got up silently and stepped behind Zack, laying his slender hands on the man's back.

"Relax please," he whispered into the man's ear, his fingers starting to knead the hard, tense muscles.

"Kadaj, you don't have to..." Zack started to protest, but then Kadaj squeezed a certain very sore muscle in his shoulder and he groaned. When had he become so sore? It wouldn't be much harm letting Kadaj rub his back, would it? Kadaj had offered, after all, and seemed happy about it..."Ah, yeah...right there is really good..."

Kadaj's face glowed with happiness that he could be of use to Zack finally and that he was allowed to touch the man. Zack's skin felt so warm and soft on his fingertips when he slipped them into the man's shirt. One of them sneaked to the front as well, stroking over a muscular chest and a half hard nipple that tightened under his feather light strokes.

"I want to make you feel good," Kadaj breathed, moistening his lips with his tongue and letting them glide along Zack's neck.

Zack's breath caught when Kadaj's hand snuck down his chest. Oh shit. The feeling of Kadaj's lips along the back of his neck gave him shivers all over, his skin prickling hypersensitive. His mind raced. Kadaj had said he wanted this, and to turn him down would be a step backwards, and by god, he wanted this so much. The slim young man filled more fantasies than he'd care to admit. But this was fast, this was sudden, and he wasn't quite sure if this was all that legal either...

"Ka-Kadaj..." He started to protest, but it came out as more of a plea than he wanted.

"Please..." the silver haired teen almost begged, because he was desperate for this. Never before had he wanted anything in his young life as much as this! His hand wandered further down on its own, passing a navel and hard abs, before it slipped further and covered a bulge that made his head swim. There was no way he could suppress the needy moan that escaped him and the urge to rub it sensually, wantonly. "You are so big!"

Zack's chest heaved with frustration and need. He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't...but the way that Kadaj asked him, that whispering plea in his ear, that sensuous hand covering his body's betrayal to his senses...it was too much. "You have no idea how much I have wanted you Kadaj...but I've told myself that it's not fair to you..." He breathed a heavy moan as Kadaj's palm moved slightly over his crotch. "Don't want to take...advantage of you..." His hips lifted slightly, against his better judgment.

At that a light, relieved laughter bubbled up inside Kadaj's belly. "I thought you may not like me!" he smiled, turning and slipping around to straddle Zack's lap. "I thought you didn't find me attractive." His hand slipped into Zack's pants to wrap around that naked, hard pulsing flesh and give it a firm jerk. At the same time Kadaj pressed his own awakened groin against Zack's thigh, "I find you very attractive," he moaned, "I have been thinking of you touching me all the time..."

"Is that when you touch yourself?" Zack asked, the heady feeling of arousal taking over now. "When I'm not here? You imagine it's me making you come?" His hands found their way to Kadaj's slim waist, helping him grind against him. Fuck, this felt so good...

"Yes," Kadaj readily admitted, leaning his cheek against Zack's chest as he kept grinding his pelvis to get some much needed friction. His hand kept pumping Zack slowly, squeezing and pulling the pulsing organ that made his belly flip. "I dream that you cum in my face and mouth and inside me..."

"Oh fuck..." Zack was way in over his head. He thought that he'd be able to control any situation like this, but from the current situation, it was obvious who was in control here. His head swam with all sorts of perverted thoughts, no longer suppressed. He closed his eyes, focusing on the slow motion of Kadaj's palm. "I'm sorry I haven't been cooperative..." he managed to laugh a little. His hand slipped up underneath Kadaj's shirt, and he felt the silky smoothness of his skin...it was even softer than he'd thought it would be.

"Did you think about me too?" Kadaj asked curiously, looking up at Zack and blushing even deeper. He wasn't supposed to know, unless his master wanted to tell him. But Zack wasn't really his master. What had Yazoo told him the first time they met? He couldn't think clearly, because Zack's hands on him felt so electrifying that he had to arch up and press himself feverishly against the older man.

"Oh please, touch me more," he almost sobbed, his grip on Zack's cock tightening, his pace quickening.

Zack gasped as Kadaj quickened the pace of his strokes. "Fuck...yes, I've thought about you. You've been driving me mad Kadaj...oh god, but this can't be legal..." His hand snuck higher on Kadaj's chest, upwards to his hardened nipples. "I'm supposed to be your guardian...you're just a kid..." All of these excuses were simply rhymed off, and didn't still his hands, nor stop his hips from thrusting upwards into Kadaj's palm.

"I'm horny, very very horny," Kadaj argued, his hand speeding up some more, mewling sounds spilling from his lips as his erection rubbed over Zack's leg frantically. He was so close to cumming that his actual argument had gotten lost, but Zack's hands on him felt too good and the nipple teasing made him moan deeply and squirm a bit in delight.

Zack's head rested on Kadaj's shoulder as he panted. It seemed his arguments had lost any weight that they may have carried, and he could only now see, feel, sense anything that Kadaj was doing. To him. He felt ready to burst, felt like this should have happened much sooner, that he'd been depriving himself of something that felt so good...So good. He raised his head to kiss along Kadaj's neck, to bite softly at the tendon along the side.

"Fuck Kadaj...I'm going to come...you're so fucking gorgeous..." He swore uncharacteristically, wishing he didn't sound so needy, but unable to hold any other thoughts in his brain. "Come with me Kadaj..." he whispered hotly against the side of Kadaj's neck.

The pleasure and need in Zack's voice felt like a shower of warm water running down his spine and Kadaj whimpered, all his muscles contracting, tensing and then he felt as if they just melted. Hot seed spilled forth between his legs and he sagged against Zack with the man's name on his lips, repeating them over and over again in a blissful whisper, while his hand still stroked the other off.

Zack couldn't take his eyes off of Kadaj's beautiful form, and his cheeks were hot as he watched the young man come. He was perfect... His own orgasm bubbled closer to the surface as Kadaj whispered his name, and stroked him faster. Zack's hips lifted from the seat, pulling the boy closer to him and he came, his semen mixing with Kadaj's as it dripped over the boy's palm.

"Oh god Kadaj..." He whispered needily, "oh fuck..."

A smile crept onto Kadaj's face as he snuggled closer, his lids heavy, his body pleasantly warm. "Thank you for using me, Master," he mumbled, out of reflex, but when he became aware he hastily added, "I liked that very much! I like you Zack."

Zack had tensed up when Kadaj thanked him. Had jolted him out of the pleasant warm aftermath of his orgasm and given him a cold jitter in his stomach. He grabbed Kadaj's hand and held it next to his chest.

"Kadaj... you know I'm not your Master...and you don't have a master anymore. I've been trying to be your friend...just your friend..." He laughed a little, "Though it is very, very hard to do that when you are just so perfect." He squeezed Kadaj's hand. "You understand? I like you too. I just need to know that you know you aren't expected to do anything like this, okay?"

"I know," Kadaj replied a bit stubbornly, angry at himself for his slip-up. He knew that Zack didn't like it when he said such things so he tried not to, but it had just happened... "But will you let me take care of you more often now?" he insistently looked up at the man with big, green eyes, hoping that Zack had liked what they had been doing so they could do it again and again and again...

Zack's cheeks flushed again. On the one hand, because of how young Kadaj looked even (Zack was not able to pinpoint his age exactly) Zack felt guilty about "letting him take care of him" at all. On the other, he really did care for the boy, and it felt so fantastic to just give himself over to Kadaj, especially now...he was curious what else Kadaj could do... But he was quite torn, and so answering Kadaj was difficult. "Kadaj...I didn't offer to be your guardian so this could happen..." He stalled, not wanting to upset Kadaj.

The former doll tilted his head in slight confusion. "I don't think you did..." he replied, searching Zack's face. Had he done something wrong after all? A feeling of panic welled up inside him. "What's wrong? Don't you like me? Did I do something? I'm sorry!"

Zack flinched, pulling Kadaj closer, his hand wrapped around his waist. "You didn't do anything wrong 'Daj. I do like you. I'm just a lot older than you, and that's not always accepted in society." That was the simple version of what was on his mind. As a cop, it made things much more difficult. Fuck, he didn't want this to happen...

"I don't care," Kadaj petulantly decided, still looking up at Zack. "You said to me that I am supposed to do what I like and not what others expect of me. I like being with you." He didn't quite know if this was exactly what Zack had been trying to tell him over the last year, but what Kadaj did know was that this felt right, that he was happy and that this was where he belonged, with Zack. It was just difficult to put it in words and so he slipped his arms around Zack, holding him tight as if he feared that the man would evaporate into thin air at any moment.

Zack really needed to find out how old Kadaj was... And he vowed that he would, as soon as possible, as his arms slipped around Kadaj's waist. "I'm sorry 'Daj. I know I'm being a bit hypocritical right now after everything I've told you. And don't think that it's because I don't like you. I do. A lot. Maybe too much.." He laughed a little, and raised a hand to ruffle through Kadaj's silver locks, "Just give me some time to sort myself out, okay?"

"'kay," Kadaj agreed quietly, snuggling closer. He didn't really get it, but at least Zack didn't seem so distressed anymore.

Zack knew that he wouldn't really be able to resist the younger man, that he was just kidding himself at this point. He knew that if the silver haired boy pushed it, he didn't have the control to refuse him...

xxxxxXXxXxxXXxxxXXXxXXxxxxx

It was a few months later that Kadaj lay in bed, at home, lazily looking through a magazine. He was flopped on his belly, naked, legs swinging in the air a bit. A sigh escaped him as he propped one hand on his palm and scrolled down the transparent page before his inner eye. Actually he didn't really read anything; his mind was busy wandering off, thinking about what Zack would be doing right now, if he should eat something, if it was okay to sneak into Zack's bed like this... But Kadaj had no choice, Zack would never invite him in here! At most he would allow Kadaj to stroke him off, but it never went further than that. So Kadaj practically got no other choice but to sneak in here to feel close to his friend...

It was still very frustrating, because even though Kadaj did understand why Zack was hesitant, it didn't seem that he listened to Kadaj's argument at all! Kadaj didn't think that "society" would much care that he looked to be a teenager! There were younger slaves, or younger looking sex-dolls out there, he figured that someone like the chief of the Police force would be able to make those arguments too. But Zack always countered him with the fact that he was trying to change all of that, and that he had to set a good example, and that was that. It was so frustrating! Especially since Zack's work had picked up a bit, and he was staying later. He'd get home and be very tired. Sometimes he'd bring home dinner, sometimes he'd fall asleep before Kadaj had cooked for him, but he always seemed tired lately. So when Kadaj heard the front door open at only four in the afternoon, he at first didn't think it was Zack, until he announced, in his usual way that he was home.

Quickly, Kadaj turned off his implant and intended to crawl off the bed. He was still naked too, that wouldn't do! In his hurry he got tangled up in the sheets however, and before he knew it he heard Zack's voice coming closer, calling his name, until the man appeared at his bed room door, surprised.

"Welcome back," Kadaj said, pulling the sheet from his head, trying to comb his ruffled hair with his hands. "You are early today," he muttered, his cheeks heating.

Zack got the same expression on his face that Kadaj had come to recognize as when he was trying not to think about dirty things. It usually meant that if Kadaj pushed it, they'd stroke each other off, and Zack would get frustrated about not doing more, but would make the most lovely noises as he came. But today, it seemed that he was planning to make the first move. Zack strode over to the tangle of blankets and freed Kadaj's shoulder from the wrap, sitting next to him on the bed. "Look at you..." He said softly, laughing a little. "Is this what you do when I'm not here?"

Seeing that Zack wasn't angry and even relaxed today, Kadaj moved a bit closer, casting his eyes downwards half in shame, half in an attempt to seduce Zack. It was probably futile, but if he didn't keep trying then he would go crazy eventually! He dreamed about Zack being inside him daily now, the man's mere presence made Kadaj dizzy!

"Are you mad now? I love your smell, and I want to be close to you..."

"No, I'm not mad." That Kadaj still asked that question of him often was a little upsetting, but today, he had very little that he could be too upset about. "I just wonder how many times you've lied naked in my bed when I'm not home." He brushed the longest of Kadaj's bangs from his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately...but today is special, I thought I should come home and celebrate with you early." He was having a hard time hiding his grin.

"Oh... what is it today?" Kadaj almost missed the statement, as he was so surprised by Zack touching him. Usually the man avoided bodily contact. So Kadaj had tilted his head and leaned into the little gesture, closing his eyes like a kitten and shuddering with pleasure. He couldn't tell Zack that he occupied the man's bed every day, as long as he could, or the things he did in it...

Now that it had come down to it, Zack didn't know how to tell Kadaj. "Come downstairs with me. It's part of the surprise." He stood up again, pulling on Kadaj's sheet to get him to come with him. "Part of the reason I've been home late so much is that I've had a lot of extra files to look into..." He'd been scouring through the old Fondoll files, trying to find information on Kadaj, how old he'd been when he'd been put in stasis. They had not been easy to access. "But I finally found what I was looking for a couple of days ago...and wanted to take the opportunity, since it was so close..." His face had broken out into a grin as they rounded the corner to the kitchen, where the cake, balloons and presents displayed colorfully on the counter. "To be the first one to wish you a happy 18th birthday 'Daj."

Kadaj was a bit overwhelmed, to tell the truth. He stared at all the colorful things, the cake and the presents and balloons, but he didn't quite know what to do with it. Of course he theoretically knew how some humans still celebrated their birthdays, but he never had before. Still he was touched that Zack had cared enough to bother finding out and thus he jumped the man, drawing his arms around his neck, breathing "Thank you!"

Zack laughed, it had been simple enough, once he'd found the right information he needed. "I didn't realize it was going to be so soon either...but this is the date it said in your file. So..." He pulled back a little bit, enough to look Kadaj in the eyes, "Happy birthday..." He took Kadaj's chin in one hand and kissed him softly,just letting the tip of his tongue sneak out to lick the teen's lips.

Kadaj's breath hitched and he pressed himself closer against Zack, drowning in his mirthful eyes. The feel of Zack's tongue on his lips was heavenly, so he had to part them and meet it with his own, carefully. If having birthday meant that he could kiss then he wanted to have birthdays every day!

"Can I have everything I want? I read that people who have birthdays can have everything they want on that day," Kadaj demanded, looking skeptically at Zack, before he licked over the man's chin.

The older man chuckled. "And what is it that you would want today?" He knew full well what Kadaj was likely to ask for, but he really just wanted to hear him say it.

Kadaj moved up to stand on the tip of his toes (despite being 18 now he was still rather short for his age), to have his lips brush against Zack's earlobe. "I want to kiss and touch you, I want your cock in my mouth and ass and I want you to come inside me..."

Zack felt his stomach flip at the admission, and felt his cock jump in response. He held one corner of the sheet Kadaj was still wrapped in, pulling it away from his shoulder and exposing his perfect milky white chest. "Since it IS your birthday, I'll have to find some way to give you all that..." He smirked.

Zack's words made Kadaj so happy and dizzy that he was close to fainting for a moment. It was too good to be true, after all this time... And Zack's bare hands felt so good on him, and Zack's erection pressing against his tight was so large and thick! Kadaj dared to touch it with his own through the fabric of Zack's pants. "I will make you so happy!" the youth promised, pressing a wet kiss to Zack's neck.

Zack moaned into the kiss, allowing himself for the first time to not feel guilty about wanting Kadaj so much. He'd spent so much time at work because lately, it had been getting worse. Instead of relaxing him, the times Kadaj would stroke him off only made him frustrated and hornier than before. It had been getting ridiculous to the point where he had to jack off several times a day because he was thinking about Kadaj so much. He hadn't found anything about how old Kadaj was, and was getting worried that he never would and would turn into this lecherous, dirty old man... But it seemed that life didn't want him to end up like that, and right now, knowing that this wasn't wrong, having that confirmation...he thrust back against Kadaj's erection, and it felt better than he had been able to imagine. "You already make me happy Kadaj..."

Kadaj moaned, pressing his naked body closer against Zack's. He wanted more contact, needed it and if he could have he would have wrapped around the police man like a blanket and clung to him. "I wanna make you more happy!" he breathed fervently, rubbing himself a bit helplessly against Zack. His conditioning was to no use now; he was too horny to remember any of the lessons on how to please his master.

Zack's senses were overwhelmed, but he somehow managed to gather the younger man in his arms, calming the almost desperate friction for the moment. "We have all night..." He placed a kiss on Kadaj's forehead, "Let's find somewhere comfortable...alright?" His breath hitched as Kadaj's hips moved against his own again, and couldn't restrain the returning thrust.

"Okay!" Kadaj did his utmost to be still, leaning his forehead against Zack's shoulder and closing his eyes to calm down. He didn't want to ruin it by being too pushy or so. His cheeks were burning with heat and the youth bit his lips, taking a deep breath. "Maybe the bed room?"

Zack's lips pulled upwards into a grin, "Maybe you can show me what you like to do in my bed while I'm not here..." He led the way back to the bedroom, all its disheveled sheets welcoming them as he laid down next to Kadaj. He watched his hand glide across Kadaj's chest, mesmerized.

"I like the way you look here. Very comfortable." He laughed.

"I am." Kadaj's blush turned even deeper, as he took Zack's hand and guided it over his rosy, hard nipples, gasping at the contact. "When I'm alone I do this. It feels good..." His lids dropped a bit as he looked up at the dark haired man, twitching a bit. "I imagine you would touch me, like you do now..." His hand guided Zack a bit lower to his navel that stretched a bit when Kadaj arched into the touch brazenly.

Zack pulled himself closer to Kadaj, his body pressing up against the youth's. He felt suddenly that he had far too many clothes on, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. Not when his breath disturbed the feather-soft silver locks and made them tickle across his cheeks. Not when he could feel the slight coarseness of the trail of pubic hair across Kadaj's pelvis leading him further downwards. He curled his fingers, dragging them a little lower. "What else do you think of me doing?" He smiled, whispering in Kadaj's ear.

"You touch my cock too," he whispered almost shyly, holding his breath to see if Zack would.

Zack's breath was warm in Kadaj's ear as he gave a small chuckle. But his breath caught just as much as his hand encircled the base of Kadaj's perfect cock, arching up towards his stomach and achingly hard. Zack's erection twitched, still constrained within clothes, and Zack's hips pressed forwards a little. He squeezed his fingers a little tighter around the base. "Like that? You like to pretend your hand is mine when you stroke yourself off? Where else do I touch you when you lie here all alone dreaming of me?" His voice was husky, breathy. His blue gaze had darkened with lust, seeing this perfect boy laid out for him. All his... *

Kadaj's legs spread unconsciously, wide to show Zack his tight little entrance. "You touch my asshole," Kadaj hitched. Zack's touch drove him made, his whole body was so tense and every little touch made him shiver.

"And you are naked too, and you kiss me," he added a bit petulantly, tugging at Zack's shirt.

Zack's hand smoothed over Kadaj's hips, grabbing onto Kadaj's, leading them to the hem of his shirt. "Maybe you can help me with some of that..." He offered,

"Oh yes!" Kadaj was excited like a little boy, his cock bouncing a bit as he sat up. His hands tore impatiently at Zack's uniform, revealing smooth skin that he eagerly licked at.

Goosebumps traveled along Zack's skin each time Kadaj moved across him, and the tingle of excitement bubbled up strongly in the base of his spine and along his abdomen. The air was a bit cool while Kadaj made quick work of his clothes, but the feeling of their skin against skin was more than worth the slight chill. Zack rolled on his back as Kadaj loosened his feet from the legs of his trousers, and pulled the thin teenager on top of him to straddle his hips. His hands steadied Kadaj's hips, and he wrapped one hand along his back, down the firm curve of his ass. His finger made a wide circle around Kadaj's hole. "Mmm...yes, I can imagine why I'd like to touch you here..."

Kadaj beamed down at him, encouragingly pressing up against that teasing finger. He found that the movement felt very good on their cocks too, as they rubbed together, precum mingling and dripping onto Zack's muscular belly. "You are so big," Kadaj observed breathily as he always did, his hand slipping down between them to touch the red tip of Zack's dick.

Zack moaned, hips pressing upwards into that tentative touch. His finger pressed against Kadaj's asshole a little more, the tip pressing just inside. "Fuck...I want to be in you so bad..."He swore softly to himself. His blue eyes opened again, looking at the beautiful sight of Kadaj's rosy complexion. "Is there something I can use to ease the way 'Daj?" He in no way wanted to hurt Kadaj, and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to rush anything.

"L-lube!" Kadaj yelped, his fingers unconsciously clamping around Zack's throbbing erection. Being entered felt so wonderful, even if it was Zack's finger. "More," he breathed, wriggling his ass a bit.

Zack reached to his bedside table, fishing into the drawer quickly. He had a feeling Kadaj knew its location already, and popped the cap. It was cool and slick as Zack circled a now wet finger back around Kadaj's opening. "More?" He repeated, slipping the digit in all the way. It glided in easily. "How much more can you take?" He crooked his finger inside, feeling the tight heat around him.

"Why don't you find out?" Kadaj retorted coyly, batting his lashes. Inwardly he was thrilled that Zack had lube; it could only mean that Zack had intended to sleep with Kadaj all along, that he found him desirable. Another low, sensual moan escaped the youth, his head falling forward as he closed his eyes at the sensation. How long he had waited for this and now it was almost too much!

Zack had every intention of finding out, and a second digit pressed against Kadaj's opening, stretching the tight little hole. "You're so tight...what if I don't fit?" He smirked, pulling Kadaj forward to lie on his chest as he thrust his fingers in and out of him slowly. He lifted his hips a little, the tip of his erection pressing into Kadaj's ass cheek and leaving a sticky trail along his skin. He spread his fingers inside, in time with the small thrusts of his hips.

"It -uh- w-will fit!" Kadaj drew his arms around Zack's neck for something to hold on to, pressing flat against the man's body. His rear pushed up onto the intruding fingers, wanting more, wanting it faster. Admittedly he was a bit worried, but only a little. Zack was big, but he was also careful and gentle and wonderful, he wouldn't hurt Kadaj.

"Zack, please... I want you inside," he finally pleaded, looking up and pressing his lips against Zack's.

Zack had to breathe deeply to try to control the strong desire to grab Kadaj by those pretty little hips and bury himself immediately into that tight heat. The way his hips moved, the way he squirmed and moaned, it was all he could do to slow himself down. His breath was shaky as he pulled his fingers out, slick with lube, and drew Kadaj closer to his aching desire. His naked thighs touched Kadaj's perky bottom and he pressed his erection into the cleft of his ass. Just a moment more...

"You ready...?" he asked breathlessly.

Kadaj wanted to scream at him that he was so ready, but he kept it inside, instead sobbing a bit and tightening his embrace around Zack's neck. "Yes, yes I'm ready, oh please Zack," he whimpered, closing his eyes, his breath coming out in fast gushes. There was nothing he had wanted more, ever. Zack's cock felt so right and it drove him crazy to be teased like that!

Zack held his breath as he positioned himself and slowly pushed in, the heat engulfing him became the center of his world as if nothing else existed beyond the beautiful boy beneath him. "F-fuck..." it was nearly silent, but was the last effort as he buried himself in Kadaj's ass. "So good...you feel so good." He stroked Kadaj's back with his fingertips, trying to gather the strength to move and not to come instantly at the sensation.

"Yo-you too," Kadaj gasped, gritting his teeth. It did hurt, but that was only the first few seconds. Then the pain subsided and he was overwhelmed what with how filled, how complete he felt now! It was as if Zack was meant to be inside him, as if a missing part had just been returned to Kadaj. Carefully he sat up, his fingers pressing against Zack's chest as he tried to move his bottom a bit, slowly rising and then falling back onto Zack's cock. "Oh Assimov..."

Zack closed his eyes. He couldn't handle the sensation of feeling and seeing this quite yet. Kadaj was perfect. "Oh...Daj...yes." He encouraged the boy to do it again. His fingers clenched on Kadaj's hips, stopping him from moving too quickly. He positioned his hips to get a little deeper as Kadaj pressed back onto his again, moaning as that tight little ass squeezed around his cock. "Talk to me..." He groaned. "Tell me what you want..."

"Ah, I..." Kadaj's head fell back when he dropped himself onto Zack's cock too fast and the sensation almost made him cum. He gritted his teeth, because this couldn't be over yet! Next time he lifted his ass slower, carefully. "I want... more," he decided, his cheeks burning. "I want you to move and deeper and more!" He wasn't really coherent anymore, this felt just too divine!

Zack couldn't hide the wide grin, nor the feral sensation of wanting to give Kadaj exactly what he asked for. He pushed Kadaj off his lap and lifted his hips higher, forcing the youth onto his elbows on the bed and giving him much more leverage to move. The first thrust went deep and hard, and they both gasped at the intensity of it. Zack clung to Kadaj's hips. "Fuck, yes..." He swore as he pulled out, and did it again. Kadaj's hole was slick, smooth and deliciously tight. His cock pulsed with arousal and the picture of Kadaj buried headfirst in the pillow with his ass presented in the air for his was almost too much.

"I just want to fuck you...I've always wanted to fuck you, by Asimov I've wanted you so badly..." He punctuated each thought with another deep, fast thrust.

"Oh do, fuck me!" Kadaj couldn't keep himself from crying out anymore. Every sharp thrust forced a deep, breathless moan from his shivering, trembling body. His hips had started to gyrate frantically, pressing down onto Zack's fat, long cock. The boy had to sneak his hand down to his own erection and clamp it so he wouldn't just come right away, because Zack's words went right to his groin and made his cock twitch desperately.

Zack's thrusts got faster, and a sweat broke out between their bodies, making them slide together as Kadaj pressed backwards and Zack forwards, meeting with a violent slap in the middle. Zack groaned, watching his erection disappear between Kadaj's ass cheeks. He felt like a bit of a voyeur even, and had to remind himself that it was him doing this, that he was allowed to touch Kadaj like this...and it was only him... He raised a hand off of Kadaj's hip and brought it down on Kadaj's ass with a soft smack as he thrust inside deeply. A light red mark came up on the flesh. Zack's own cheeks heated with desire.

"Fuck Kadaj...so close...need to hear you..."

"Z-Zack," Kadaj whimpered, arching into the slap, because it made him feel wickedly good. "I ca-can't hold out anylonger!" he cried, biting his lip, cheeks burning, eyes dazed. His body was moving on itself, he had abandoned all self-control and he wanted... "I want you to cum inside me so bad..."

Zack raised his other palm and the slap landed on Kadaj's other cheek, redding deeper than the previous smack. The resulting jerk backwards buried Zack deeper inside, hitting that tiny bundle of nerves. Zack's thrusts were wild now, and he called Kadaj's name like a mantra. Beginning softly, and building in volume as he neared orgasm.

"Zack, I'm.. I'm..." Kadaj desperately tried to hold it aback, his slender fingers clamping around his cock, but it was no use. His orgasm took him violently and he arched up, his head flying back, eyes wide, as white semen came forth from his erection, landing on the sheets. Kadaj was sure that he passed out from the pleasure that rolled over him, burying him and carrying away. His whole body was a shivering mess, every nerve in his body tingled as if electrified and his belly dropped further and further. "...cuming!"

Every nerve in Zack's body tingled at Kadaj's breathless words. Kadaj seemed to ripple around him, as if he was trying to draw him in, closer, and his passage drew in tighter, squeezing Zack's cock with the force of his orgasm. Zack moaned loudly. "Oh God Kadaj...Kadaj..." He chanted again, His thrusts becoming erratic as he lost himself in the white heat of his own orgasm. One last thrust, deep inside, and he threw his head back with a yell as he came inside, filling Kadaj with his cum. His stomach spasmed, and he fell forward onto Kadaj's back, sticky with sweat and they collapsed onto the bed together. "Everything holy and scientific..." Zack muttered incoherently.

"Zack..." Kadaj muttered, hazily looking at the man, trying to reach him with his trembling hand and touch him to reassure himself that it had really happened. He was so so happy, he had no words.

Zack had to catch his breath for a moment, but carefully lifted himself up off of Kadaj, fearful of crushing him. He had to catch his breath again all over when he gingerly pulled out, adding to the sticky mess on his sheets. He fell to the bed next to Kadaj, panting. Kadaj's hand was playing along the line of his jaw and he reached up to catch his fingers, holding them tight.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for me..." He whispered. "I wanted to make sure you were sure...and that you were safe." His blue eyes shone, "Because I think I love you Kadaj. Didn't think it was possible...until you came here."

Kadaj thought his heart would burst in his chest and he erratically stroked through Zack's hair. "I love you too, so much. So much!" he emphasized. "This is the best birthday ever," he declared happily. but then he got a bit worried. "We can do this now every day, right? Not only on my birthday?"

Zack laughed. "We can do this every day. As long as you let me sleep sometimes." He stroked a finger along the line of Kadaj's smile.

"Happy Birthday Kadaj."

fin~


End file.
